Orgullo
by neah20
Summary: Lin murió sola, fue como dormir para despertar en un mundo caótico con una enorme familia... ser descendiente de una Toph muy diferente a la que conoció no era lo que esperaba menos que estos shinobis sea una profesión rentable. Segunda parte de "El único maestro tierra"
1. Introducción

Aquí la segunda parte de mi fic " El único maestro tierra" donde se sientan las bases para la familia Beifong en el mundo de Naruto.

No me pertenece ninguno de estas franquicias, solo el Fic o los innumerables OC Beifong.

Introducción

Fue un día lluvioso en la ciudad República.

Podía escucharlo fuertemente desde la comodidad de su habitación, amargamente se dio cuenta que se ha quedado sola... con su familia lejos... sus amigos ocupados en sus vidas... Lin no podía más que mirar el techo en esa cama a la que está obligada en su vejez.

Ha pasado tantos años, sin embargo no se sienten de esa manera... ha servido a su ciudad hasta que no pudo más sin más conflicto que angustiaran su trabajo, solo una constante adaptación a todos los cambios que se hizo en la vida del avatar Korra.

Todo tranquilo a comparación de ese lapso.

Escucho ha nacido el siguiente del ciclo recientemente, confirmando que aquella chica de alguna forma murió en ese viaje del cual ya no regreso.

Es triste, porque haciendo cuentas era demasiado joven aun.

Su mano es extendida por delante de sus ojos, tan arrugada como su edad dicta... extraña a su familia, ahora en este momento le da nostalgia pensar en Su con sus incontables descendientes dándole una calidez al hogar.

Tan diferente a esta casa vacía, silenciosa y tan fría como el clima externo donde la lluvia golpea las ventanas salvajemente.

Piensa que quizás hubiera sido bueno aunque sea tener un hijo o hasta un marido... una pequeña familia que llevara sus rasgos y enseñanzas... no la malentiendan, ama a sus sobrinos como propios pero esta ese vacío que parece ser más perceptible ahora más que nunca.

Tarde para reflexionarlo... muy tarde.

¿Se arrepiente de su vida? Por supuesto que no, nunca lo haría porque fueron sus decisiones la que la llevaron a este punto donde se siente más sola que nunca.

Como digno maestro tierra, mirara hacia atrás con orgullo sin vacilar en cualquiera de sus errores pasados.

Bufa, lo único que quizás pica sea el hecho de que nunca logro alguna armonía con su madre... una anciana que murió en la casa de Su sin muchas excentricidades unos años después del señor del fuego Zuko poniéndole fin al legendario equipo del Avatar Aang.

Un evento que aun esta gravado en su mente, una situación llena de emoción de un capitulo que nunca logro cerrar.

Tiene sueño repentinamente, parpadea pesadamente arrullada por la lluvia.

De alguna forma extraña comienza a verse a si misma en sus diferentes etapas cuando decide dormir.

Lin Beifong no vuelve a despertar.

XXXXX

Esta irritada cuando es consciente de sí misma nuevamente.

Lin jura que esta siesta la ha agotado de alguna manera, se remueve y quiere enterrar a quien sea de sus parientes haya tenido la fantástica idea de despertarla de esta siesta nada reparadora a la que ha sido víctima.

¿Por qué siquiera les dio llaves de su casa?

Si inmersa en una nostalgia que la llevo a pensar que su casa era tan solitaria, hoy reafirma su idea que era mejor si con esto evitara tales libertades de sus familiares descarados... pero conforme se da cuenta, algo aterrador la hace consciente de una nueva situación.

No puede moverse.

Siente un miedo ante sus movimientos descoordinados junto con la sensación de sus músculos ¿engarrotados? Lucha por ponerse de pie pero solo cae de espaldas patéticamente, abre sus ojos para cuestionar tal estado degradante además de exigir respuestas de sus invasores que se percata de una segunda situación.

No puede ver.

Es aterrador poder percibir la luz sin embargo todo era borroso, las siluetas oscuras que parecen gigantes flotan encima de su figura y la siempre fuerte jefe de policía siente un nudo formándose en su garganta... se sorprende de enterarse que de alguna forma estaba comenzando a llorar.

Un gorgoteo impropio para alguien orgullosa como ella.

¡Nunca llora! Quizás un poco cuando Tenzin la abandono.

O bajo ciertas situaciones frustrantes.

Pero esto es patético, las voces parece arrullarla ¿a qué están jugando sus sobrinos? ¿Sera que Su ha orquestado algún tipo de broma desde su propia cama? ¿Cómo pueden sus sombras ser gigantescas? Con su mera voluntad el lloriqueo se transformó en algún tipo de gruñido frustrado que la hizo percatarse de otra cosa.

No puede hablar.

-No te preocupes, mi pequeña- una voz es cercana abriéndose paso entre las otras sombras, manos enormes la sujetan y levantan trayendo la atención de una Lin a punto de tener un ataque de ira (nunca de pánico) -El abuelo esta aquí-

Para la jefa de policía muy bien pudieron golpearla duramente al sentir la calidez de brazos fuertes envolviéndola, es como si algún telón se estuviera levantando para ella cuando hay un montón de niños queriendo verla.

Esta aturdida cuando la arrullan, no es tonta puede conectar los puntos y casi puede decir palidece... ahora en verdad no se detiene de llorar fuertemente por la frustración de esta ridícula situación.

Aun cuando no quisiera, aun cuando hay tantas preguntas que quiere respuestas, no puede mas que escuchar como el titulado abuelo trata de consolarla ¡no quiere consuelo quiere enterrar a medio mundo por esta injusticia!

Esta es descabellado, ilógico y demasiado injusto ¡Esto solo debe pasar con el Avatar!

Traiciona todo ciclo que se han investigado, se supone que debe emigrar al mundo de los espíritus o alguna de esas cosas espirituales que han investigado recientemente.

No es común, pero es realidad... escuchando el cantar de su abuelo, el gorgoteo de niños desconocidos, la sensación de brazos cálidos o caricias a su rostro es evidencia sustancial que no fue una simple siesta la noche anterior.

Murió sola y renació.

XXXXX

Su abuelo se llama Zuko, como el señor del fuego y eso es extraño pero también sabe es un nombre común ¿nació en el reino fuego? Es una posibilidad... de alguna forma Beifong sigue en el camino de su vida como apellido ¿Es el futuro o hijo de alguno de sus sobrinos?

Entre comer, dormir y hacer... necesidades... Lin agradece a los espíritus de mantener su nombre, aunque de alguna forma no ha tenido noticia de sus progenitores ni siquiera saber en qué parte del mundo se encuentra actualmente.

Cuando se entera es meses después, escuchando a su abuelo hablando con otro de sus parientes constantes sobre cualquier asunto sobre las consecuencias del ataque del kyubi (sea lo que sea eso)... su madre falleció durante ese suceso, pero ninguna pista sobre un padre ¿también murió?

En un momento de esta corta vida puede ver, es asombroso como extrañaba su sentido y casi sonríe a los peluches flotantes encima de su cuna... parpadea mirando el entorno, es una habitación algo amplia con juguetes dispersos y una ventana de un hermoso día.

Se da cuenta que es una construcción de tierra, por alguna razón le recuerda a los templos del aire.

Ve por primera vez a su abuelo, debe admitir que esta intimidada por el mero peso de su mirada pero la bondad en sus ojos verdes es alucinante, su piel parece muy firme en una tonalidad morena con el cabello ligeramente pintándose en blanco en picos cortos... la carga y la pasea.

Se encuentran con el gemelo de su abuelo, Iroh alguien con una cicatriz que parece arruinar esa similitud además de un cabello largo y suelto... parecen vivir en el mismo lado de ese ¿complejo?

Entre las pláticas de los mayores se entera de una pizca de información general así como la palabra "shinobi" muy presente junto con el "consejo" "Uchiha" o "jinchuriki" algún tema delicado que los tiene amargos.

Odia su capacidad mental infantil que no la deja concentrarse.

Hay una dinámica de clan, se percata entre el sueño pesado que provoca el viento fresco al salir del complejo que literalmente está en una montaña ¿es ese un rostro tallado? No lo puede ver muy bien cuando hay niños tratando de llamar su atención.

Tanta gente se amontona a su entorno entre adultos o más niños, es la novedad al parecer y quiere alejarlos porque le molesta pero no puede... solo gorgotea patéticamente atrayendo muchos "ah" de las mujeres reunidas.

Tuerce la boca pero esto solo derrite mas a los reunidos.

Se duerme con el conocimiento general de una jerarquía en esta familia ¿En qué parte del reino fuego vino a parar? ¿Un noble? No lo sabe, tiene tiempo para descubrirlo.

XXXXX

Ha pasado dos años en una vida aburrida, monótona y dependiente... la orgullosa Lin odia al mundo enorme que le arrebato su autonomía pero se resigna, solo debe aguantar y para su gracia ya puede caminar, pequeños favores de la vida.

Se ha visto en el espejo, su piel es morena y el color de sus ojos se mantiene... su cabello es extraño aun cuando tiene el color onix hay mechas ¿Blancas? dispersas en lineas delgadas... odia esta genética mutante ¿Porque no era un color normal?

Pudo haber sido peor, con su peinado quizás pueda ocultarlos.

Aprendió tanto de su familia, como lo sabía hay jerarquías además de una dinámica muy arraigada pero a pesar de todo... cualquiera que se tope es feliz de alguna manera... todos hasta ahora han mostrado una actitud jovial, liberal y sobretodo terca como los maestros tierra eso sin contar los ojos verdes en diferentes tonalidades.

Con muchos nombres que no puede retener.

Hay cabellos blancos o negros hasta combinación de ambos en su mayoría, extraño pero parece un gen dominante en la familia principal... la secundaria son pelirrojos y derivados... la terciaria, esa que es de un ¿Orfanato? Tiene una pintoresca que es escandalosa para existir ¿Dónde salió el azul?, por lo menos de los que ha visto vagar para presentarse a su abuelo.

Su abuelo tiene un negocio de estatuas, hay una tía que no conoce que parece controlar el Orfanato con ayuda de las otras mujeres del clan principal o secundario... son ricos, nuevamente y Lin solo bufa por su suerte, no se queja pero es barbara las casualidades.

Que se esperaba, si es la misma familia en la que perteneció seguro han sido estables durante el tiempo que ha estado muerta (no sabe la lógica de la reencarnación).

Son tres ramas de su clan... la primaria y secundaria viven en los terrenos... la terciaria parecen rondar en el área del orfanato o cercas con otro apellido.

La rama principal a la que pertenece Lin es amplia viviendo en la residencia de la montaña, tiene muchos primos corriendo de un lado a otro cuando se topan en la guardería... ella es la más pequeña haciéndola más frecuentada por la mayor que es Kyoshi, una adolescente cuyos ojos están cerrados ¿ciega? No lo sabe pero flota constantemente monitoreándolos a todos.

Es un completo caos que le hace repensar esa pequeña molestia en el final de su otra vida con referencia a tener una familia... pero aun en su estrictos modos, no puede evitar sentirse cómoda mirando a los otros niños jugueteando ¡Algunos hasta tienen tierra control!

Una historia complicada puede detectarla, su abuelo trata en vano de explicarle cuando puede exigir respuestas en ese dialecto escaso de bebé pero es tan grande su familia que los nombres simplemente no se retienen.

Puede seguir aprendiendo, quizás no vivir esta vida tratando de competir por la atención de su madre... ahora es un abuelo y sin pretensiones de expectativas altas para ella.

Aprenderá a vivir con esto, medita al caer en una rutina constante.

Ha visto a un señor completamente vendado que parece mirarlos enteramente durante largos periodos de tiempo en la guardería, no le gusta porque le hace sentir que están siendo juzgados y la antigua jefa de policía le lanza la mejor mirada de sospecha que puede reunir.

Hay sorpresa en el único ojo visible del viejo.

-Él es Shimura-san- Kyoshi la levanta pareciendo detectar su molestia -es abuelo de Mao...- señala al niño de 4 años -y de Gao- ahora al de 5 años -hijos del tío Baatar- ahora al otro adulto que apareció de alguna manera.

Es uno de esos viejos con dobles intenciones, el agudo sentido de la policía no se oxido y solo puede sentirse inquieta como parece ahora ser su objetivo... luego en la forma en como mira a su prima Kyoshi es preocupante.

Lo vigilara, porque quizás ahora no tenga a nadie a quien impresionar pero estaría condenada si dejara que hicieran algo a su nueva familia.

No lo permitiría, aprendió ya muy tarde en su otra vida lo preciado que son esos lazos.

XXXXX

Tiene cuatro años cuando una revelación viene a voltear su vida infantil.

Un templo... en este lugar al fondo de su residencia todos los Beifong de la familia principal se reúnen a meditar... aquí hay estatuas, todas con nombre e historia.

Su abuelo junto con sus hermanos nombrados en su honor.

Una historia que conoce íntimamente sin embargo con otro final, uno muy oscuro y que dio inicio a la creación no solo de este clan sino del pueblo en el que parecen residir (que no ha visto con sus ojos por este encierro).

Quiere golpearse... quiere llorar... y arrancarse su pequeño cabello por lo tonta de sus suposiciones de ser algún tipo de futuro extraño de su propia familia... de Su, es muy diferente... de hecho un mundo diferente.

Toph Beifong aquí era su ancestro... la primera de su especie falleciendo en la segunda gran guerra ¡segunda! que clase de mundo tiene mas de una guerra.

Este, al parecer habían librado la tercera hace poco y eso solo insinúa que hay mas cosas desagradables que descubrir al respecto.

El mundo aun se divide por elementos... pero no por sus dobladores... sino por la naturaleza de chakra (que sabrá los espíritus que es, pero escucho a uno de sus primos mayores balbucear al respecto).

Ella era una cuarta generación de este clan muy diferente al manejado en el mundo shinobi.

¡Shinobi! una palabra que había escuchado antes pero ahora tiene mas profundidad cuando su abuelo parece concentrado en explicarle los detalles de su legado... de su función en este pueblo que son fundadores (aun lo piensa y quiere burlarse).

Esta mareada cuando sale del templo tratando de tragar esta pildora.

Duele la cabeza acurrucada en el pecho de su abuelo.

Se siente vacía ahora no sabiendo que pensar.

Esta Toph no es la misma que conoce... Esta Toph logro criar a cinco buenos hijos con dos esposos diferentes de los cuales el segundo, murió con ella en esa guerra mientras el primero en alguna misión.

Una historia tan diferente a la Toph que ella conoce y le negó el nombre de un padre.

No es su madre... no es su Toph... pica mas de lo que gusta porque la hace sentir que si su madre hubiera tenido esta vida, si hubiera madurado o encontrado a alguien como Tobirama Senju ¿Seria diferente?

Suspira, porque como su madre o abuela en este mundo dejo muy en claro para sus descendientes... son Tierra, esperar y escuchar es su manera de actuar ademas de ser firmes en sus senderos.

No se desesperara, ya había llegado a la conclusión que se adaptaría y aprendería a vivir con esta nueva vida.

Con eso cierra sus ojos.

Era mejor dormir por el momento.

XXXXX

Fin de la introducción.

En el siguiente habrá salto en el tiempo y del punto de vista de Konoha (eso quiere decir que de Naruto... Sakura o hasta Sasuke aun no me decido quien).

Conforme Lin crece se explicara mas a fondo lo que ha sucedido en ese espacio de tiempo desde el fin del otro fic y el inicio de este con respecto la enorme familia en la que se ha convertido los Beifong.

Danzo sigue siendo un bastardo manipulador.

Neah20 fuera...


	2. Libro 1

XXXXX.- Cambio de escena, mismo día.

Libro 1: Conocer

Lin Beifong siempre se caracterizó por su carácter fuerte en su otra vida, algo abrasiva muy ansiosa de darle una paliza a los malos además de un sentido de justicia arraigada al cumplimiento de las leyes impuestas en su amada república.

Ahora no es diferente, después de esos años de dependencia que golpea su personalidad orgullosa y autónoma ya es libre de implementarse una buena rutina de acondicionamiento porque no importa que camino elija en el momento de esa mencionada graduación de la academia llegue... no sería un completo inútil si tenía las posibilidades de aprender tanto de su abuelo Zuko como el resto de sus mayores.

Es una fortuna que su clan tenga arraigado dicha mentalidad de ser un civil pero capaz de defenderse (espadas, aun hace un ademan burlón ante tal disciplina).

Con cinco años la pequeña en la que se ha convertido Lin Beifong ha demostrado una personalidad apasionada, autoritaria y una inteligencia que no se molestó en ocultar desde el momento en que la historia de su familia cayó como un balde de agua muy fría.

Por supuesto que esto atrae una ceja arqueada o sospecha de los ancianos de otros clanes que la han atrapado en dichas circunstancias (Senju, Shimura-Beifong, Aburame, Hatake y Nara).

Lin tiene liderazgo natural, es obvio cuando controla a todos sus primos como engranes bien engrasados en el complejo principal así como cualquiera del secundario que estuviera en el rango de edad o en el lugar equivocado.

Kyoshi antes de marcharse a su entrenamiento misterioso (extraño siendo una civil) arrullaba esa capacidad que los mayores carecían (estos por supuesto se ofendían ante la acusación descarada) además que parecía adorable cuando amonestaba airadamente a cualquier imprudente e insensato que librara un caos durante las horas de entrenamiento de tierra en la que coincidieran.

Hoy en día Lin se despertaba temprano a meditar para después pasar a los terrenos abiertos antes del resto, plantando sus pies descalzos firmemente en el suelo para sentirlo... algo que sus parientes mayores tomaron con sorpresa de no tener que pasar por un largo adiestramiento para el sentido sísmico... respira pausadamente y siente esa energía que ha identificado como chakra vibrar desde su estómago.

Ahora entiende la manía de Tenzin de meditar, no solo mejora su tierra control sino que en este mundo fortalece esas reservas que serán útiles cuando convenza a su abuelo de que le enseñe esas cosas divertidas que ha visto hacer a los mayores.

Vestida con una blusa sin mangas y un pantalón holgado Lin inicio arrastrando sus pies en movimientos suaves conectándose con su elemento manteniendo sus ojos cerrados... adora los momentos en que puede estar sola, puede vivir esta vida tranquila.

Los mocosos de su clan no son un punto perdido como lo fueron los hijos de Tenzin, pueden tener esa insolencia natural de Toph (no su antigua madre) pero esta ese control, prudencia y agudeza de la herencia Uchiha y Senju revuelta con otros.

Sin embargo no pasa más que el calentamiento cuando puede sentir alguien viéndola en un mortal silencio, puede decir quien es por el vibrar de su sentido sísmico de los insectos arrastrándose debajo de su piel... trata de no morderlo hasta que finaliza la kata algo molesta porque no parecen captar que es un momento privado.

Recuerda que a comparación de ella, estos en verdad son niños sin un atisbo de sentido común.

Se obliga a ser consecuente.

-¿Aburame?- murmura cruzándose sus pequeños brazos para darle un gesto desaprobador por la interrupción, seria consecuente pero no piadosa.

-Lo siento si interrumpí ¿Por qué? Porque me dejaron pasar- dice el chico con ese tono monótono amortiguado por su rostro algo oculto.

El zumbido de los insectos es fuerte único signo de la incomodidad no visible en el rostro del Aburame, Lin se masajea el puente de la nariz -¿Qué deseas?- prefiere preguntar que regañar al inocente.

-Padre cree que es buena idea empezar una conexión ¿Por qué? Porque nuestros clanes son amigos- explica en términos ligeros y muy complicados para cualquier niño, pero para Shino que se mantiene como una estatua firme en ese jardín amplio es facil.

Hay un bufido, no desea socializar con el resto de los mocosos de su edad que le han presentado hasta el momento por algún tipo de hermandad nacida desde la fundación de Konoha.

Nara Shikamaru es un ser sin determinación además de perezoso, Hatake Takeo es un niño aceptable siendo sensato de respetar sus nulas ganas de hablar, Senju Irio es una molestia andante del que debe esconderse por su terquedad (hay rumores que tiene genes Nara pero no parece apegados a ellos)... luego esta ese Uchiha ¿Sasuke? que sabe la está espiando las escasas veces que ha logrado salir del complejo sin ningún pie a presentarse oficialmente.

-Es prudente tener una alianza antes del inicio de la academia- vende la idea Shino con palabras asertivas junto con un zumbido del Kikaichu muy nervioso por cualquier rechazo que pudiera venir.

Lin mira sin impresionarse, pero sabe por los chismosos de sus primos mayores que al Aburame nunca le va bien la amistad con otros clanes que no sea el Hatake y el Beifong -Bien- acepta con un pequeño atisbo de impaciencia.

Hay un viento extraño, Shino solo afirma secamente mirándose largamente -¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta inflexible con solo un ligero tono de curiosidad -no he llegado hasta aquí sabiendo ¿Por qué? Porque no conozco a nadie más que Beifong-

Si fuera alguien sensible, sentiría pena por tales palabras pero Lin solo voltea los ojos al cielo en búsqueda de una señal espiritual para no enterrar al chico y continuar con su vida, mejor se acerca para terminar con todo esto como la adulta que es (aunque físicamente no lo sea) -Vamos a buscar a los otros mocosos...- finaliza.

-También eres un mocoso- Shino suelta interrumpiéndola.

Le fulmina por tal comentario que aunque sea verdad no está agradeciendo -Visitaremos al Senju... luego al Hatake y finalizamos en el Nara... me prometieron invitarme a comer- planea sobre la marcha, bien podía arrastrar a esos otros en su miseria con este espeluznante chico de los insectos.

El parece conforme con la agenda porque no replica nada.

Con eso en mente lidera el camino para avisarle a su abuelo de su compromiso fuera del complejo, como la niña antisocial que se ha caracterizado sabe se merece esa mirada de asombro por su iniciativa de su abuelo, que su tía Maylin (controla el orfanato) le haga el mismo gesto debió de ser ofensivo.

Pero es madura, no estará sacando la lengua aunque tenga ganas de hacer el gesto a sus mayores (mentalmente es mucho mayor que todos pero no está diciéndoles).

-Por supuesto, solo lleva a Yuu contigo- le recuerda su abuelo con una sonrisa ligera alentando su aventura, Maylin le sugiere que vayan algún día a visitar el orfanato (se llama Ba Sing Se, seguro esta Toph era alguien nostálgica de su mundo).

Lin sabe que este niño se le ha asignado, como todos en el clan primario cuentan con un respaldo del secundario al que trataran con respeto así como su escolta fuera del complejo... la antes policía asegura que esto debió de haberse aplicado en las generaciones más recientes ¿motivo? No lo sabe pero seguro fue algo delicado.

Solo otro asunto misterioso en su clan que parece su abuelo no quiere discutir hasta que tenga la edad suficiente... es paciente solo por pura fuerza de voluntad, esperar y escuchar es su elemento... solo por esto no exige respuestas claras a su siempre amable Zuko.

Yuu los espera en la entrada como si supiera, es un adolescente de quince años, con rasgos delicados pero un ceño molesto permanente, su cabello largo es de un rojizo muy oscuro en un peinado alto... ropas estándar casuales de colores negros... una katana en su cintura sujeta firmemente con experiencia.

Aburame se presenta en su peculiar estilo, saliendo del complejo con facilidad.

Por ahora se dedicara a convivir y no pensar en los secretos que le esconden sus mayores.

Se dedicara a quitarle esa preocupación a sus parientes por su nula iniciativa de convivir con los otros niños de su edad fuera del clan... es aceptable planear un grupo de amigos que puedan auxiliarla en el futuro, como antiguo miembro del equipo Avatar era mejor tener un respaldo variable que este adaptado a sus formas de ser.

Trata de no pensar que aquí no hay avatar... que aquí su familia fue el único superviviente de la guerra de cien años... que aquí su Toph no es la misma Toph.

Que aquí hay niños asesinos con una profesión rentable y tres guerras mundiales en su historia.

XXXXX

El complejo Senju era amplio con estructura tradicional de madera, tan cercano al Beifong aun con las remodelaciones que obtuvo por el ataque del kyubi... el gran portón es abierto por un Senju Shigeo de mediana edad que no evita arquear la ceja ante los dos niños junto con un adolescente mirándolo expectante.

-Buenos días Tio Shigeo ¿Irio?- pregunta esa voz demandante de Beifong Lin con esa poderosa mirada verde que le hace sentir regañado, por alguna razón Shigeo sabe que esta niña será un líder apto con mucho poder de persuasión si continua con ese pesado vistazo.

También será el terror para cualquiera bajo su mando si llegara a decidir el camino shinobi.

-Se encuentra con su Abuelo Hideaki en el jardín- Shigeo contesta dándole la entrada.

El chico Aburame se presenta con una inclinación respetuosa, mientras el niño Yuu afirma secamente como un guardia silencioso.

Shigeo escolta a su solitaria casa, hay pocos Senju actualmente... Hideaki nunca formalizo una familia aunque si tuvo un hijo que falleció durante la tercera guerra al igual que su nieto en el ataque del Kyubi... es triste que parece el destino no desea que su clan crezca cuando solo logro concebir a Irio antes de que su madre falleciera en el parto.

Tsunade, bueno era mejor no hablar de su complicada situación.

Los genes del clan Senju de cualquier forma son más fuertes en el Beifong, el único consuelo e incentivo de que existieron si llegaran a extinguirse.

Aunque el elemento madera no parece brotar en la tercera generación... hay que esperar que la cuarta muestre algún indicio y muchos apuestan a que los nietos de Iroh junto con Zuko son los electos para tal Kekkei genkai.

Los nietos de Sokka ya son buenos sensores como el legendario Tobirama.

Que decir de esa naturalidad para los complicados jutsus médicos, la resistencia y capacidad auto curativa.

En verdad que el Senju está más firme en el Beifong.

-Abuelo- se escucha la queja de Irio al chapotear en el estanque.

Hideaki se burla desde la superficie mirándolos entrar en su rango de visión -Oh, pero miren que ha traído mi sobrino favorito-

-Soy tu único sobrino- dice amargo Shigeo abriendo el espacio para que los niños se acomodaran -Buscan a Irio- informa cruzándose de brazos.

Hideaki arquea la ceja, no parece tan desgastado a pesar de las guerras que ha cruzado y la edad que tiene... salta como un felino fuera del estanque no sin antes tomar a su nieto como un gato mojado y arrojarlo a los pies de los invitados sin gracia -aquí esta, el mocoso es un asco para el control de chakra-

-No seas duro con él, apenas iniciaste en enseñarlo- regaña el cansado Shigeo, su hijo se sacude totalmente ofendido por tal comentario que lo avergüenza.

Ríe divertido el anciano mirando a los niños -¿Qué desean con el niño? Esta en medio de un entrenamiento- dice cruzándose de brazos con ese aire aplastante que trae a brote sus años de experiencia y supervivencia en este mundo sangriento.

Pero los ojos verdes de Beifong no se inmutan aun el Aburame parece firmemente a sus espaldas junto con el escolta de la familia secundaria -Voy al Hatake y comeremos en el Nara... quiero al chico ya que ha estado molestando de ser una antisocial- responde poco impresionada la niña -Aburame...- señala al chico de lentes -quiere hacer una conexión antes de entrar a la academia- finaliza como si fuera un reporte de actividades.

Shigeo casi arrulla lo adorable que se ve una mocosa de cinco años siendo demandante, todos los rumores en torno a este prodigio son verdad como siempre.

-Padre quiere que haga amigos ¿Por qué? Porque no tengo ninguno- contesta sin pausa Shino.

Hideaki ríe a carcajadas por el comentario que deja ver la capacidad social del Aburame, luego mira a la niña que sigue firme en mirarlo impaciente por su respuesta -En serio eres una cosa espeluznante... Lin-chan- canturreo al revolver el cabello oscuro demasiado lacio de la niña que golpea la mano infractora sin mucho efecto -Tienes una combinación de Tobirama junto con el ímpetu de Toph... seguro Zuko lo tienes intimidado siendo el más tranquilo de esa camada- finaliza al dar un paso para mirarla -lástima que seas hija de tu padre, agradezco que no tengas nada de ese hombre-

Shigeo le da una mirada puntiaguda al viejo, advirtiéndole que no hable de más sobre "ese" asunto que casi trae abajo la fama de Beifong en el pueblo... aunque los rumores son fuertes, es aún más fuerte la gente que apoya a dicha familia para "influir" en el golpe social que seguro es una perra considerando como le va al Uchiha o Uzumaki al respecto.

-¿Lo conoce?- Lin parece exigir con sus ojos esmeraldas fuertemente, Yuu le entrecierra los ojos con su mano en la katana obviamente dispuesto a ir a la ofensiva si su señora se lo pide (algo valiente o tonto)... mientras Shino parece perdido aun en su inmutable imagen de serenidad.

Hideaki le da una de esas sonrisas de mierda que fue muy común para sus amigos -Todo tuyo- empuja a Irio en vez de contestar.

-¡Abuelo!- protesta el niño sintiéndose utilizado, pero dicho patriarca parece poco dispuesto a escucharlos para ingresar al condominio sin mirar atrás.

Shigeo jura que su tío es un dolor de cabeza.

XXXXX

Sasuke tiene una misión dada por su padre que se toma muy en serio para obtener su aprobación, lo sabe desde que la vio aquella primera vez paseando de la mano de su abuelo y en cualquier oportunidad de encontrarse no dejara de seguirla con la mirada en una simulación de un sutil shinobi.

Beifong Lin es su contrincante.

Por supuesto que para el pequeño niño de color cuervo tiene que desviarse de su rutina por Konoha, se separa del resto de sus parientes para correr solitario cuando mira al Beifong pasear por primera vez sin ningún adulto.

Usando su buena memoria, memoriza el rostro del resto de ese grupo, puede decir que es un Senju y Aburame (su padre fue contundente en hacerlo grabarse dichos clanes) junto con un adolescente que por su espada es miembro de la rama secundaria Beifong... Sasuke solo piensa que solo demuestra la arrogancia de ese clan que nunca se decide por Civil o shinobi.

En la sombras de este pequeño niño, el hermano mayor... Itachi... vigila pacientemente los pasos de Sasuke con devoción, además de prevenir cualquier rumor llegue a oídos de su preciado hermano de los civiles que parecen vigilarlo con sospecha como últimamente lo hacen con todos los Uchiha.

El Clan no es el más popular, peor con lo sucedido en el evento del Kyubi... desde ese golpe su complejo ha sido movido de la cercanía de los otros fundadores, que decir el Uzumaki que parece igual de rezagado por cualquier razón que los mayores ocultan muy mal.

Salta de un tejado a otro, pegado a las paredes encima del ajeno Sasuke... ríe divertido por la falta de entrenamiento, si tiene tiempo o su padre se lo permite estará enseñándole más sigilo porque obviamente la niña Lin junto con ese adolescente samurái ya saben que los está siguiendo pero prefieren ignorarlo.

El resto de los niños del grupo no parecen notarlo, eso solo señala que en verdad la pequeña es un prodigio como ha escuchado de sus buenos amigos de Beifong que no dejan de quejarse o pavonearse de la tirana en formación (según sus palabras).

Itachi se detiene vigilante, odia esta tradición de su clan... lo hicieron con el mismo, seguro estarán horrorizados si saben que Suyin, Kanto y Lao son buenos amigos en vez de acérrimos rivales como se le ordeno.

La costumbre dicta que los mayores te señalen al Beifong de tu edad que estarás compitiendo por superar durante tu vida... si son de la rama del afamado Uchiha Madara es peor y agradece que ninguno le toco así como tampoco a su pequeño hermano.

Reanuda su andar vigilando a Sasuke que parece llego a un punto muerto cuando el grupo llega al complejo Hatake esperando que les abran la puerta... al igual que el Uzumaki y Senju cuentan con tan pocos números que el consejo quiere degradarlos en la jerarquía.

No necesita voltear cuando siente aterrizar al anbu "Perro" limpiamente a su lado.

-Sasuke- señala secamente como única respuesta a esa pregunta no dicha sobre andar merodeando cerca de su hogar.

No hay pláticas entre ambos, solo vigilan como el pequeño primo que es una calca en apariencia de "Perro" abre la puerta dándoles la mejor mirada confundida al grupo debajo de su entrada... Hatake Sakumo se asoma con un suspiro divertido empujando al menor fuera del complejo y cerrando sin ninguna palabra.

Takeo deja caer los hombros rendido de ser corrido de su casa siendo arrastrado por el Senju entusiasta que parece discutir sobre el clima... el austero Shino solo como una sombra de un Yuu apático... Lin lidera el grupo numeroso rumbo al complejo Nara.

Itachi reanuda la escolta silenciosa a su hermanito sin despedidas a "Perro" quien aterriza en el tejado de su casa para ingresar.

Si tan solo Sasuke hiciera amigos en vez de objetivos de acecho estuviera más tranquilo.

Aunque agradece la distracción que le proveen a la torturada mente de Itachi, a todo lo que se está moviendo en el complejo Uchiha y el dolor adormilado que se obliga a ocultar para todos sus parientes.

Salta, mira y sonríe a las ocurrencias de Sasuke, su único consuelo en este mundo oscurecido.

XXXXX

Naruto corretea por el pueblo siendo perseguido por su Tía Nemuri cuyo cabello rojo parece tener vida haciéndola ver más amenazante... no ayuda el látigo que mueve maestramente como la sentencia de muerte dolorosa... en este estado no escucha razones.

No es su culpa, su primo Shota lo molesto y pago las consecuencias.

Arruino medio complejo, quizás alerto un poco al Anbu y seguro el abuelo vendrá a sermonearlo después de sus asuntos como Hokage... pero valió la pena.

Para el niño problema fue fácil ignorar las miradas de muerte que los civiles le dirigían junto con susurros mal disimulados... huir por su vida era primordial antes de notar que su Tía ondeaba el látigo mas para advertir a los shinobis hostiles que aterrorizarlo.

Naruto sabe que lo atraparan, empieza a cansarse y sus pequeñas piernas apenas lo aguantan... dio un giro por una de las calles en un barrido de polvo... su libertad era llegar a donde su primo estaba para echarle la bronca por ser chismoso y quizás acusarlo con su Tía para que lo regañaran también.

No importa que tan grande sea, si su Tía se entera que le estuvo diciendo monstruo con ayuda de otros shinobis seguro le ira mal pero tropezó con un pilar muy duro que seguro no estaba ahí en medio de la calle.

Apenas tiene tiempo de ver la sombra de esa cosa cuando el látigo se aferra a su torso, grita cuando es arrastrado por la tierra y patalea patéticamente... Naruto mira ligeramente que hay gente asomándose detrás de ese pilar de tierra y jura grabara cada rostro por ser los culpables de esta miseria.

Lin por su parte arquea la ceja nada interesada en asuntos de ese dúo de ruidosos que se alejan por su camino prefiere bajar ese pilar de roca a su estado natural con una facilidad que desmiente su edad.

-buenos reflejos- Hatake Takeo levanta un pulgar al igual que ¿Shino? Mientras Senju Irio ríe a carcajadas por la mala suerte de ¿Naruto? Yuu solo niega ajeno... en las sombras Sasuke mira con celos su destreza e Itachi suspira prediciendo el dolor de cabeza que esto será en su hogar.

XXXXX

Shikaku Nara abre la puerta al estar más cercas en el momento en que suena, arquea la ceja al grupo pintoresco que parece esperar su permiso para entrar... la pequeña pariente de su buen amigo Beifong Huan parece ha decidido salir de su rutina de regimiento para visitar su complejo cuando normalmente eran ellos visitándolos.

-Me debe una comida- fue la contundente petición/orden de una pequeña Lin mirándolo con compostura estoica.

-Estoy seguro que solo era para ti la invitación- dice el jonin nada impresionado aunque debe admitir que es interesante la postura que parece controlar la mocosa.

Sospecha ¿Qué? No sabe pero un niño de cinco años no debería poder mirarte de esa manera aunque igual carece de ese vacío que ha visto en otros que han presenciado muerte o sido shinobis (Ba Sing Se es un lugar para ver dicha inocencia destruida ser cuidada por los Beifong).

Arquea la ceja -Según recuerdo es su idea de amistad- apunta la morena con ojos esmeralda en advertencia, el resto de los niños parecen decididos a dejarla hablar mientras el adolescente arquea una ceja casi retándolo a llevar la negativa.

El Jonin en verdad desea golpear a su "yo" del pasado.

Hay un duelo de voluntades, miradas de los transeúntes y si los sentidos del shinobi son afilados también gente de Ba Sing Se quienes siempre parecen aguardar donde haya un Beifong no importa cómo les diga el Hokage o Roku que no es necesario.

Considerando lo que sucedió a Xian madre de Lin, tampoco puede obligarlos a desistir... después de todo es el motivo de que la familia secundaria comenzara a apegarse a un Beifong principal.

Prefiere no pensar en ese "incidente" a favor de percatarse que también el chico Uchiha junto con Itachi está en las sombras, seguro Fugaku ya señalo a Lin como el rival destinado para Sasuke... tipico.

Suspira resignado a dejar entrar al grupo con los hombros caídos, Shikaku nunca fue bueno enfrentando el desastre natural que significa un Beifong no importa si es civil o shinobi... son caos -problemático- murmura rascándose la nuca al cerrar la puerta y guiarlos al complejo.

Encuentra a Shikamaru acostado en uno de los árboles frondosos del jardín, si no fuera porque es su hijo no reconocería la sorpresa, shock junto con un atisbo de lamento en su perezoso rostro cuando llega a la conclusión acertada de esta visita.

Como digno heredero, debe ser un buen anfitrión además de fomentar esa amistad que lleva generaciones firme entre los Beifong y Nara de una forma tan diferente al que tienen con el Yamanaka y Akimichi.

Shikaku se aparta ignorando la mirada de "no te atrevas" que le envía Shikamaru ante las intenciones de retirada estratégica... por lo menos tiene el pretexto de huir por ser un Comandante jounin muy ocupado.

Aunque al final del día Shikamaru descubre el placer de tener un opositor digno en Hatake y Beifong en los juegos de Shogi y Go, algo peculiar considerando el sentido de concentración de los niños a esa edad sin ser un Nara.

Ni Senju que en verdad tiene algunos genes de su clan parece mantenerse sentado al preferir vagar arrastrando a Aburame en sus aventuras imaginarias, Yuu prefiere mantenerse en las sombras como una estatua de muy mal genio.

Shikaku así los encuentra cuando regresa.

XXXXX

Una Lin se deja caer en su cama fatigada, frunce el ceño algo molesta por descubrir que el asunto de su padre sigue siendo un tema misterioso... ahora sin embargo también un secreto que le guardan para protegerla de algún acto de venganza dentro y fuera del pueblo.

Pero seguro los civiles de la edad ya lo saben por la manera en que la estaban viendo durante el paseo de ese día, no hay sutilezas y seguro Yuu se quedara con su gesto de amenaza permanentemente si continúa disparando asesinato por sus ojos.

Además seguro en algún punto del regreso... después de dejar a Hatake a su casa hubo un incidente entre los que la seguían (que eran muchos sin considerar al niño Uchiha, según Yuu miembros del clan terciario).

Lin está demasiado vieja para dramas (no importa que tenga 5), mejor se levanta para ir al templo... los espíritus son buenos consoladores para estas penas, necesitaba vaciar su mente y purificarse de estar conviviendo con niños.

Por lo menos el Nara no fue lo peor de la lista de sus favoritos... Senju ocupa el lugar al ser el más ruidoso.

XXXXX

Zuko mira a sus hermanos en esa sala del complejo principal, ese balcón que da vista a Konoha muy popular para su madre sigue mostrando el mismo paisaje... pero el mundo ha cambiado, mucho al igual que su preciada aldea.

-Hideaki casi suelta la lengua- murmura Sokka cuya vejez casi no se nota por las cualidades Senju y su aspecto tan similar al Nidaime.

Iroh mira reflexivo el entorno, demasiado aburrido -Sabes cómo es el hombre- recuerda con un arqueo de ceja, el ímpetu de Hashirama se ha borrado para ser remplazado por una actitud casi amarga... desde la muerte de Katara solo se ha desgastado para acentuarse cuando Itama falleció y su hijo y nieto.

Roku suspira -aun cuando pensé que era innecesario que Gaoling nos vigile, hoy resulto no ser paranoia- añade con tristeza cambiando el tema sobre el reporte que llego a su escritorio.

Wing mira a sus hermanos junto con sus tíos que a pesar de ser viejos, no puede decirse por su aspecto mantenido -he tratado de rastrear el centro de los rumores, llegamos a un punto muerto-

-El que sea culpable de difundir este secreto, debe ser alguien de muy arriba- Huan suspira con un gesto apretado.

Todos se miran, no lo quieren decir pero es obvio que alguien del consejo ha divulgado o por lo menos insinuado algo del parentesco de la niña más joven de su casa... Lin no debe saber nunca, si está en sus manos quien es su padre.

Algo difícil considerando la poca sutileza de los civiles o shinobis afectados por ese hombre.

-Es el mismo chismoso que le hace la vida difícil al Jinchuriki- Zuko dice con un aire reflexivo, todos pueden unir las líneas y llegar a la misma conclusión.

Es tonto, piensan... ellos también perdieron a sus esposas durante el ataque del Kyubi pero no andan desquitándose con el niño que puede ser un sol si lo desea, es una lástima que Lin parece no gustarle por ser alguien ruidoso o descarado.

-Eso sin contar los Uchiha- agrega Iroh con un brillo sospechoso.

-Si tiene ese poder, es mejor tratar el tema con cuidado- Wing apretó sus labios en disgusto.

-Quizás el mismo motivo por el que Opal se marchó- Baatar dice con un dejo de neutralidad, niega el consuelo de sus tíos para sonreír secamente... marcharse es una subestimación para su hermano mayor quien ya es considerado un shinobi renegado clasificado S.

Nadie tiene el valor de decir que sospechan del padre de su sobrino, Danzo es un hombre codicioso y desde la muerte de Katara lo dejo muy en claro convirtiendo a sus dos hijos en shinobis sin ninguna opción.

Se ha distanciado de los Beifong aún más de lo que ya estaba, aunque aún viene de vez en cuando a ver a sus nietos en la guardería o durante los entrenamientos de tierra control, pero cualquier intención de socializar es truncada prontamente.

Es solo afortunado que Baatar siga frecuentándolos, desde la muerte de su esposa en el ataque del Kyubi lo unieron más a la casa de la fallecida Katara.

-Hay que mantenernos firmes- cambia el tema Sokka mirando entorno a la mesa con sus hermanos y sobrinos más grandes.

-Ya quisieron derribarnos una vez, no lo dejaremos- puntualiza Roku, puede que sea un evento casi insignificante ya que su desacreditación no duro mucho después de la muerte de su abuela... quisieron retomarlo con lo sucedido a Xian pero fue neutralizado con efectividad.

No tienen que decir, que son tierra... firme, fuerte, terca y paciente... nadie los derribara ya sea dentro o fuera de la aldea.

Es el legado de su madre y dejaran muy claro a las siguientes generaciones su significado.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo:

Nota: Les recuerdo que había ligeramente más Senju, Hatake y Uzumaki al final de la segunda guerra de ahí que haya al menos un niño de cada clan casi extinto... sin embargo todavía están al borde de la extinción con el golpe de la tercera guerra y el ataque del Kyubi.

Shimura logro recuperar sus números, no lo he pasado pero Danzo se puso las pilas en alentar a sus seguidores a restaurar el clan... aunque del principal solo tenga a los hijos y el propio Baatar.

Sakumo aquí si vivió, no tiene tiempo de deprimirse cuando cuenta con Sokka, Iroh y Zuko junto con el resto de la familia Beifong para hacerlo entrar en razón... ya veré si hago el gaiden de Kakashi mas adelante (no lo aseguro).

Lin sigue sin conocer bien a Naruto, no ha sido presentado para ella ya que no le gusta la gente ruidosa si puede evitarlo... Irio como Senju y bisnieto de Mito lo frecuenta aunque seguro no sabe ni porque (no conoce la historia de Kushina).

El clan Beifong por lo menos cuenta con más de 20 integrantes incluyendo a los hijos directo de Toph que tienen la edad de los sannin (más o menos)... todos se llaman primos aun cuando Lin no lo es tanto, es una cuarta generación... eso sin contar el clan secundario quienes tienen genes Uzumaki... el clan terciario (orfanato).

Aplica para el Uzumaki quien quizas en verdad no sean Tio ni primo de Naruto pero a la falta de personal se le agrego el titulo XD... mientras en el Hatake es igual, quizas un primo segundo pero mejor se quedaron en primo a secas.

Creo que si hago el árbol genealógico Beifong me llevara una vida XD sobretodo si hay de todas las edades, alguno de los hijos de Toph empezaron sus familias ya grandes.

No sé si pasare la masacre Uchiha, pero ya veremos si estoy puesta para describir eso además de lo que sea que el Beifong pueda hacer... o simplemente saltarme en el tiempo.

Esto fue un capitulo casi introductorio para Lin con amigos fuera del complejo... aun es una adulta atrapada en un cuerpo de niña.

Neah20 fuera, quien está inspirada.


	3. Libro 2

Libro 2: Injusticia

Lin odia la academia shinobi.

Sabe es un requisito para este mundo, pero este proceso es doloroso para alguien que ya vivió una vida... alguien que ya paso por un sistema educativo aunque muy distinto al establecido en este mundo... es infeliz con el simple hecho de ser obligada a convivir con un montón de críos revoltosos que están dispuestos a competir, intimidarse y sobretodo menospreciarse unos a otros.

Niños, un recuerdo porque no tuvo familia en su vida anterior.

Si hay una posibilidad que tenga poder en el asunto, cambiara el método de enseñanza así como la dinámica de civiles que parecen tener desventaja contra un miembro de clan... también corregir el comportamiento de la policía Uchiha que si no fuera por sus instintos desarrollados como adulto acostumbrado al negocio... no notaria que hay algo cociéndose en esa institución.

Niega, hay muchas cosas que edificar en este pueblo ¿Toph lo fundo para funcionar así? Asumiendo que muchas cosas no cambiaron con la imagen mental de la fundadora, puede que las cosas de shinobi no hayan sido su prioridad.

Regresa su mirada al camino, divisa algunos padres de familia en su entorno con platicas amenas... sonríe sin quererlo con su mochila en mano apretando su puño que va firmemente en la mano de su abuelo al que le ha permitido la indulgencia de tratarla como una niña.

Ha elegido una vestimenta que se adapte a lo acostumbrado en su anterior vida, prefiriendo los colores verde oscuros y manga larga con botines en vez de esas molestas sandalias... por supuesto que muchos la miran, los miembros de su clan aprendieron a no burlarse de salirse de lo tradicional.

Su tío abuelo Sokka parece muy bueno en fabricar calzado de ese tipo cuando se dio cuenta con horror que solo hay variaciones de sandalias en este lugar en vez de modestos botines de combate como la gente normal... cosas de chakra, le habían dicho que esta cosa ayuda a fortalecer los dedos y contra las inclemencias del clima.

Ha abierto otro método de negocio con su idea, diseño y materiales para botas que los Beifong comenzaran a comercializar en el futuro.

-Beifong-san- la voz de una mujer saca de sus pensamientos a la crítica ex jefa -Lin-chan- canturrea energética.

Ella saluda, porque está muy bien educada a la pelirroja a quien conoció en su primer día en este nefasto lugar que llama escuela.

-Saluda, Naruto- Uzumaki Nemuri empuja al niño que va muy bien oculto en su silueta, este por supuesto tropieza y lanza el mejor vistazo molesto a la maestra tierra obviamente deteniéndose de gritar ruidosamente como es su costumbre -lo siento, es un poco grosero-

-¿Solo un poco?- lanza sarcástica Lin con sus brazos cruzados no molestándose en mirarlo siquiera, continuando con las caminatas a la academia.

Siente a su abuelo suspirar... a la pelirroja murmurar una maldición para seguir su camino con gritos en su estela en una discusión con su sobrino por su comportamiento inadecuado

Uzumaki es un clan cercano con los Beifong considerando que el clan secundario cuenta con herencia, pero es más con los Senju su unión gracias a los espíritus... Lin no sabría qué hacer con un mocoso que haría ver a Korra como una buena niña en comparación.

-No seas tan dura con los otros niños- le dice Zuko con ese tono paciente, acostumbrado a amonestarla por su fuerte personalidad que parece golpear muchos orgullos en los otros pequeños que han tenido contacto con su nieta y no son de su grupo.

-No prometo nada- hace un ademan con su mano volviendo a sujetar la mano cálida del anciano.

Este es uno de los motivos que odia la escuela maldita por los espíritus, si todos fueran tan aptos como su escuadrón conformado con Senju, Hatake, Aburame y Nara sería perfecto... pero para su desgracia el resto parece decidido a decepcionarla.

Esta es una escuela de shinobis en formación, hay una única opción para el resto que no es Beifong de ser soldados representando a su pueblo... si quieren perder el tiempo en tonterías... mejor elijan la escuela de civiles al otro extremo del pueblo.

Este no es el mundo al que estaba acostumbrada, este es uno más cruel con un camino de sangre que palidece los 100 años de guerra ¿los niños no lo ven? ¿Por qué no entrenan como se debe? Ella que es una policía endurecida con una carrera impecable de arrestos, amonesta seriamente la falta de prioridades de todos sus compañeros de clase, sobre todo las niñas que están obsesionadas con el enamoramiento ¡tienen siete jodidos años para pensar en eso!

-Lin- Zuko la llama con suavidad, dándole uno de esos gestos consoladores -Deja de pensar en lo que sea estés pensando, estas asustando al resto- señala sutilmente los civiles apartados de sí misma.

Bufa pero accede a abandonar el tema.

Camina a través de las calles del pueblo, la imagen de ciudad republica aún se superpone al rustico poblado pero ya casi queda superado... su abuelo conversa sobre las ventas que han realizado en la frontera norte del país así como su viaje futuro al este para cerrar una ruta comercial que ha reportado con Roku que a su vez ha controlado con el Hokage para abrirlo oficialmente al resto del grupo civil.

Llegan al edificio donde el grupo de padres de familia se amontonan en la entrada, ella se despide con una sonrisa para ingresar topándose al resto de sus primos que van en años superiores intercambiando saludos... burlas y promesas de entrenar al salir de la academia.

Por lo menos su familia es responsable, tomándose seriamente el ejercitar aun cuando no saben que sendero elegirán al finalizar la academia.

Cuando se separan a sus respectivos corredores, Lin suspira impaciente cuando siente el sutil cambio a sus espaldas de alguien siguiéndola deliberadamente, las miradas de las futuras Kunoichi caían en un montón de celos o susurros mal disimulados... quiere gritarles porque muchas de estas desvergonzadas eran demasiado mayores para el acosador.

Trata de no pensar que mentalmente es bisabuela de muchos de estos críos y se enfoca en fulminar a cualquiera de estas imbéciles que tienen la audacia de insultarla por una situación fuera de su control y seguro con motivos muy distintos del que asumen.

Sigue con esta persecución unos minutos más, ya puede ver el salón donde el profesor Umino... corrección... Umino-sensei aguarda con la puerta abierta a sus diversos alumnos desfilando, el hombre es temprano se percata y es un alivio porque eso significa que el nefasto de Uzumaki no estará alardeando a voz alta como el niño que es.

Aunque Umino no es una figura de muy alta autoridad para ese crio en especial, Lin puede asegurar cierto favoritismo aunque lo permite... porque hay otros profesores que no son muy sutiles en su odio inexplicable a Naruto.

Nadie parece querer contestarle sobre el motivo, Uzumaki aún no cree que haya intercedido algunas veces que ha tenido la suerte de observar injusticias... pero es su obligación, como antigua protectora de la paz y está mal.

-Buenos días, Beifong-chan- saluda el hombre con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Lin le fulmina abiertamente, odia que los adultos parecen ver adorable el hecho que es acechada por Uchiha quien golpea su hombro al superarla en esa caminata como si hubiera estado en su maldito camino... ella es madura, solo por eso permite al pedante mocoso salirse con la suya.

Ignora el resto de las miradas de las niñas para buscar el asiento de su elección al que desfila con la barbilla en alto para dejarse caer pesadamente.

-Buenos días ¿Problemas?- Hatake se burla con esa aura divertida en su rostro medio cubierto, obviamente ha visto todo pero disfruta de recordarle el asunto.

-Buenos días- saluda con un vistazo contemplativo -Te ves ridículo con esa mascara-señala sutilmente con el ceño fruncido, considerando las modas que ha visto de algunos shinobis quizás sea el menos ofensivo para el oficio pero hay que señalarlo.

Takeo la mira con ese par de ojos ónix como si consideraba apuñalarla, pero sabiendo que perdería suspiro sobre aliento -mi tío la usa- cede su respuesta al recordar a su distante/extraño/divertido Tío Kakashi.

-Si se avienta de un puente ¿también lo harás?- espeta con un arqueo demandante de ceja.

-No seas amargada, Lin-chan- canturrea Senju llegando como la tempestad, golpeando al Hatake y sentándose a su lado con optimismo.

-Buenos días a ti también, Irio- espeta en un gruñido de advertencia la morena, sus ojos verdes centellan peligrosos.

Senju solo traga un nudo tratando de alejar su asiento y pensando que hubiera sido prudente tomar el otro lado de Takeo en vez de cerca de su verdugo -solo está imitando a su ídolo- dice pero es la respuesta incorrecta -buenos días- murmura en saludo siendo aceptado con aprobación.

Un zumbido de "buenos días" del estoico Aburame sentándose al costado del peliblanco -¿disgustada? ¿Por qué? Porque ha sido saludada por Uchiha-san- se contesta automáticamente como si ese hubiera sido el tema de conversación que estaban liberando en ese momento.

-Considérate enemiga de Ino- agrega Shikamaru perezoso con Akimichi acompañándole en sus respectivos saludos matutinos.

Lin voltea los ojos de nuevo ¿Por qué siquiera les habla? Oh cierto, obligaciones como alianzas de clanes y las expectativas de unir un equipo Avatar que pueda respaldarla en el futuro.

Prioridades.

Solo por eso empieza a ponerle atención a Umino-sensei.

XXXXX

Lin se acomoda en las orillas de esa montaña, agitando sus piernas en el vacío de la altura y disfrutando la compañía silenciosa de su escolta Yuu quien está afilando su espada sentado en ese banco solitario debajo de un árbol, puede sentir a los Gaoling merodeando en sus respectivos escuadrones de protección extra ocultos en las sombras.

El sentido sísmico ha sido adaptado para poder percibir ligeramente en la madera, pero no puede sentirse menos impaciente en que le enseñen a distinguir intenciones... cosas muy útiles para su vieja vida, pero la diferencia mortal en esta.

Los rostros de los Hokages son una cosa impresionante tallada por generaciones de Beifong, pero a su costado simulando un gesto protector o de satisfacción hay estatuas tamaño natural de sus fundadores hechos en el momento en que murieron.

Madara Uchiha fue el primero con su imponente apariencia, armadura y mirada dura al horizonte... Hashirama Senju con un gesto más suave vestido de guerra... Tobirama Senju con su agrio rostro pero de alguna forma esos ojos de piedra mostrando tanto... Toph, su madre con una gran sonrisa y manos en la cadera... finalizando con Itama junto a Mito, estos últimos sentados en el suelo a espalda de los cuatro demostrando que fueron observadores del camino de los primeros.

Lin Beifong trata de no pensar en comparativas, seguir adelante era la mejor opción por el momento ¿ya lo había pensado? Por supuesto.

Mira el pueblo con seriedad, puede diferenciar fácil los complejos Beifong y Senju... también el distrito Uchiha muy lejano junto con el resto que frecuenta para caer en la torre del Hokage muy cercas.

-Lin-chan- alguien llama a sus espaldas, la figura altiva de Suyin su prima le da un gesto suave... el cabello tan blanco y corto, ojos agudos en verde junto con su piel blanca vestida con un traje que muy bien puede ser alguna coincidencia con las guerreras Kyoshi de su viejo mundo si no fuera por las molestas sandalias vistiendo sus pies.

-Suyin- saluda al ponerse de pie sin usar honoríficos porque es algo que todavía no se acostumbra junto con el orden de los nombres que mentalmente no corrige.

El choque cultural aun es una perra, pero en el exterior trata de no mostrarlo moviéndose con sutileza y gracia en las costumbres extrañas.

-¿Lista para ir?- pregunta saltando en sus pies con impaciencia.

Suspira mirando críticamente a su pariente que se alza por encima de su presencia, masajea el puente de la nariz con amargura -¿Por qué te acompaño?- pregunta planamente dando uno de esos gestos que eran comunes para el avatar.

-Porque un Beifong no puede ir sola al complejo Uchiha- se encoge de hombros como si esa regla no fuera oficial pero muy necesaria ¿Por qué? No le interesa indagar con ese sentido de competencia de los idiotas -además un niño es el mejor escudo y eres compañera de estudios- sonríe desvergonzada.

-Kanto y Lao seguro están vagando ¿Por qué no ellos?- pregunta la ex capitana con los brazos cruzados, una mirada cruda y una postura que delata la falta de paciencia para tonterías... además por lo que sabía, esos vagos eran más unidos al objetivo de esta visita.

Suyin tiene la valentía de reírse de su pequeña y adorable prima mandona -Porque no son shinobis, sin una valida excusa ¿Cómo vería a mi amigo?-

Lin le da un gesto de "entonces ¿Por qué yo?" pero se lo guarda, porque descaradamente su prima admitió que es más un seguro que nada -practicaras conmigo- le amenaza porque interrumpió su entrenamiento por esta tontería.

Para su desgracia, en esta vida ha aceptado tiene una debilidad para su familia... piensa al ponerse de pie con sus brazos cruzados y la mandíbula apretada en resignación.

Suyin la sujeta como un costal, le lanza una mirada a Yuu como diciendo "Nos alcanzas" para dejarse caer desde esa altura... Lin ahora ya no grita, pero seguro le irrita que no se molesten en avisarle el método de transporte -sí, prima... entrenaremos tu chakra- promete al llegar a una altura aceptable donde el viento permite escuchar.

Se arregla su ropa, su peinado y le lanza su mirada demandante para caminar con calma a través del pueblo rumbo al distrito Uchiha.

...

Cuando Sasuke atendió la puerta no evito quedarse mirando en shock quienes estaban en la entrada unos vergonzosos segundos... cuando un arqueo de ceja de su rival se levanto, se dio cuenta de su desliz y tomo una postura más digna para ladrar un -¿Qué haces aquí?- audaz.

-Pensé que serias más educado en casa, Uchiha- espeta la otra niña con sus brazos cruzados, una mirada desaprobadora o hasta aburrida.

Estaba insultado, el niño iba a replicar con algo ingenioso cuando la garganta de su madre se aclaró a sus espaldas... atrapado en un acto grosero solo salto sobre sus pies, volvió a enderezarse e inclino su cabeza ahora notando que su rival no estaba sola y esto lo humillo un poco más -buenas tardes, Beifong-san... Beifong- repite un saludo a la fémina mayor así como al escolta que parece una sombra, deliberadamente ignora a la de su edad.

Su rival no se muestra impresionada, solo apática como siempre.

-Suyin-san... Lin-chan- Mikoto abrió su puerta divertida por la mirada apaleada de su hijo más pequeño que parecía reacio a dejar entrar a cualquiera al recibidor, sobre todo a la pequeña morena -¿Qué se les ofrece?- pregunta con cuidado.

Sasuke resopla cruzándose de brazos, quiere retirarse pero su mentalidad competitiva le exigía estar para escuchar el asunto que haya traído a esta gente hasta su casa.

-¿Itachi-san?- pregunta la mayor con una sonrisa ligera -ha faltado a nuestras reuniones, seguro se va a oxidar- alega divertida.

El pequeño miro duramente a la peliblanca que pudiera decir tal tontería, su hermano mayor nunca perdería la condición no importa como lo diga esta visitante... pero se mantuvo sereno, solo porque su padre no aprueba que se comporte mal ante el clan contra el que han competido siempre.

Ni los Senju han logrado marcar fuertemente la historia del Uchiha.

Mikoto se tropieza, pero como digna ex kunoichi casi no se nota (pero las maestras tierras sintieron su conflicto aunque no lo demostraron) -Mi hijo mayor no se encuentra- dice arrepentida -lo lamento porque hayan venido hasta acá- agrega educada.

Sasuke mira a la joven desinflarse visiblemente, resopla porque su hermano ya tiene novia y no estará volteando a ver a un Beifong como lo hizo Madara en el pasado... aun pica la leyenda para el orgullo del clan.

-Bueno, supongo que gracias señora- dice Suyin con escepticismo.

Mikoto les sonríe apretado, pero antes de dar la vuelta Lin da un paso adelante -me gustaría conversar con Sasuke-chan- choca en el honorifico pero sus ojos reflejan la firmeza de esta petición.

-¡Que!- grita tardíamente dándose cuenta, el niño de color cuervo se avergüenza ante la mirada de su madre y la burla de la Beifong mayor, Lin parece solo darle un gesto plano al igual que Yuu.

-Eres bueno lanzando Kunai... quiero que me des consejos- la pequeña morena le dice educadamente, tan recta y concentrada como si no hubiera recibido un comportamiento impropio.

Hubiera alimentado su ego que reconociera es mejor en un área si Sasuke no sintiera este atisbo de sospecha de ser utilizado.

Una risa melodiosa de su madre le dice que no puede decir que "no", seria impropio de un Uchiha pues aunque tengan una rivalidad no dicha, todavía debían ser educados como su instrucción se lo exige con el resto de los clanes aunque sea para mantener apariencias.

Aunque sea un Beifong.

De esta manera pasa la siguiente hora discutiendo con Lin en el cobertizo de su jardín ante la mirada de los adultos bebiendo te cómodamente en la mesita mientras el escolta tranquilamente parece estar meditando debajo del árbol principal.

Para Sasuke es como si estuviera en medio de un sueño extraño, considerando sus nulas ganas de entablar una amistad propia con la morena y solo hacerla consciente de su presencia cuando "choca" cada día desde que entraron a la academia... llegar a esto... es ilógico.

Ahora que entablaron un tema en común que no pudiera convertirse en un concurso de insultos educados (solo de su parte, porque la maestra tierra es una mujer adulta), los kunai son la herramienta para la paz entre ellos.

Este intercambio solo asienta más esas peculiaridades que ha estado observando desde que su padre la señalo como su objetivo a superar, es molesto saberla inteligente... capaz de corregirlo cuando se supone le daría consejos de lanzamiento... siente celos de como ella lo mira tolerante, paciente y sobretodo como si fuera un niño.

Aunque aliviado que no se comporte como otras niñas.

Se siente tranquilizado cuando la entrada de Itachi rompe el inicio de una práctica de lanzamiento, ahí parado torpemente en la puerta que da al jardín... su hermano parece perdido de solo mirarlos de un lado a otro con ese manto nostálgico en su aspecto fatigado que lo hace más notable.

Sasuke se marchita por su distanciamiento, por esa sonrisa cansada que le ofrece tan diferente a los años anteriores... solo corre a su encuentro para recibir el saludo acostumbrado y se esconde a sus piernas para mirar a los Beifong levantándose para saludarlo.

-Suyin- Itachi dice sin honoríficos, Mikoto se tensa visiblemente.

-Se te extraña, Itachi- admite la peliblanca con un brillo divertido en sus ojos dando un apretón en sus hombros cortes -Kanto y Lao preguntan por ti- agrega tardíamente.

Para el pequeño Sasuke pasa por encima de su cabeza el intercambio que hay entre su madre y su hermano mayor... como Lin entrecierra sus ojos audazmente entendiendo o sospechando algo invisible mientras Yuu se mantiene firme detrás de su señora... Suyin solo suspira cansada.

Los Beifong se marcharon solo un momento después.

XXXXX

Era una noche hermosa algo que puede ver somnolientamente desde su cama.

Lin se sienta limpiándose los ojos, frunce el ceño considerablemente al sentir algo mal pateando su instinto... se descobija mostrando su pijama de pantalón con blusa sin mangas, cuando instala un pie descalzo es asaltada por un vibrar casi imperceptible en la tierra... se pone de pie en un brinco.

Siente abiertamente al plantar sus pies firmemente en el suelo de roca, las vibraciones llegan una a una a ser registrada... los mayores del clan están merodeando cerca del borde del complejo, casi cualquiera de su edad dormido una inquietud.

Sabe su clan ha gobernado en controlarse para evitar ser leídos mutuamente, un secreto que han adoptado para no ser revelado al resto del mundo para evitar que los shinobis... personajes ya difíciles de leer... se den cuenta.

Pero es diferente, hay amargura... agitar... adrenalina... molestia... viniendo en grandes oleadas de los adultos.

Alcanzando la ventana la maestra tierra escanea el entorno, no tiene que tener paranoia shinobi cuando se fue agente policiaco en su vida anterior para empezar a razonar que esas otras pequeñas vibraciones en sus pies delataban invasores en la sección del clan secundario escalando sus paredes.

Sombras molestas merodeando como insectos, una tuvo la audacia de asomarse por su ventana antes de brincar fuera de foco y la endurecida jefa dio un giro en redondo para dar un pedazo de su mente a estos descarados invasores.

Pero se detiene, en el marco de su puerta abierta entraba la luz del corredor iluminando una silueta recargada perezosamente... tardo en colocarlo como su Tío Abuelo Iroh en pijama y con una sonrisa que no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos endurecidos como el shinobi que es.

Ni siquiera lo noto.

Se endereza al plantarse delante del abuelo que está dispuesto a cuidarla en ausencia de Zuko que está de viaje, le da una mirada perspicaz casi susceptible -¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?- exige con las manos ahora en la cadera casi golpeteando el suelo con su pie solo para sentir mejor el entorno.

Iroh le lanza una de esas miradas profundas como si viéndola explicaría tanto, una sonrisa de mierda se ilumina en su viejo rostro -Pueden ser los Gaoling-

-Ellos nunca invadirían así- señala Lin sin tiempo para pretextos tontos.

Su abuelo le da un gesto poco impresionado, su cabello como cascada bicolor por la edad le sonríe a sabiendas aunque sus hombros son tensos pero su corazón controlado mirando a la ventana con cuidado... casi como si temiera que entraran repentinamente.

¿A qué le teme?

Ella estaba familiarizada con patrullajes, estrategias policiacas y objetivos para tal invasión... su mente se ilumina mirando a su abuelo acusador -nos están sitiando- acusa con un gruñido -quien y que quieren que no nos involucremos- arma rápidamente la situación con agudeza.

Iroh la mira largamente con sorpresa o hasta horror mirando el entorno, casi esperando que no fuera escuchado para soltar un grave suspiro regresando su vista a la muy cabreada rencarnada -Muy aguda, digna descendencia del Nidaime- alaba pero es más como triste observación -Solo duerme, pequeña... ya pasara-

-¡Que está pasando!- pisa exigiendo, vibrando con la habitación en su ira.

Odia ser dejada de lado, odia ser vista como la mocosa que es físicamente pero más odia no saber qué está pasando... sabe el Uchiha tiene algo planeado... sabe que Suyi lloro durante toda la tarde después de su visita... sabe que el pueblo mira no solo a si misma sino a cualquiera con el Sharingan... sabe que Uzumaki es objeto de odio... Sabe que todos evitan a Aburame... sabe que Danzo la mira y pregunta por Suyin.

Pero Saber no responde esta duda que crece con los años.

Pero su abuelo le da un gesto penetrante, uno que casi puede obligarla a retroceder por no ser algo acostumbrado a ser víctima, como si el mismo no supiera pero sospecha la respuesta -Solo duerme- dice con voz grave.

Lin es orgullosa, frunce el ceño y vuelve a pisotear el suelo -no voy a dormir hasta que no me digan que en nombre de los espíritus está pasando- lanza retadora.

Para su desgracia reto a un shinobi, Iroh no se tentó al parpadear para aparecer a espaldas de su nieta noqueándola con facilidad.

XXXXX

Es un mal día cuando despierta con un dolor agudo en su nuca, no solo fue golpeada a la inconsciencia por su abuelo sino que hay algo inminente en la mañana opaca que se asoma por su ventana.

Se ha pasado el tiempo de meditar piensa sin sentir pena.

Piensa desde su cama si vale la pena levantarse, porque aun cuando carece del misticismo avatar hay una premonición de que será un muy mal día.

No se sorprende que de todos en el complejo, solo los más viejos fingen su rutina mientras los jóvenes corretean de un lado a otro ajenos a estos pequeños indicios que serían imperceptibles para alguien sin experiencia en buscarlos... pero era obvio para Lin que frunce el ceño desde el marco de ese gran comedor comunal con un manto acusador.

El resto de sus tíos están confundidos, sobretodo Huan y Wing que le lanzan un gesto a su hermano por cualquier asunto... los que son shinobis no están presentes, se percata Lin.

Todos le sonríen, le bromean si despertó de mal genio pero en ningún momento los mayores se han acercado... solo Roku parece darle un gesto triste para continuar con una discusión susurrada con Sokka junto Iroh... llego Satoshi el líder del clan secundario seguido por Samuro quien controla el tercero.

Cuando sus primos la obligan a acompañarla a la academia no se pierde que algo grande se va a discutir en el complejo... ve a Baatar entrar como la tempestad con bolsas grandes debajo de sus ojos y empujando a sus hijos al grupo rumbo a la escuela sin ceremonia.

Al enfrentarse al exterior es obvio que algo sucedió, los susurros de los comerciantes es mayor y el ambiente es nefasto atrayendo el silencio aun en el más distraído de sus parientes que miraron todo con extrañeza.

Lin se detuvo en seco cuando escucho a una señora decir "Niño monstruo" o "masacre" de manera aguda -mi señora- Yuu empuja desde la retaguardia recordándole que va rumbo a la academia.

Entonces al llegar al salón, Umino es una sombra de la alegría natural y se entera por boca de sus amigos lo que ha sucedido en retazos susurrados entre clase.

Han asesinado a todo el miembro del Uchiha dejando solo a su compañero de clases, Sasuke convaleciente en el hospital.

XXXXX

Como miembro del consejo, Sokka era infeliz al momento en que finalizaron la reunión extraordinaria con los representantes del clan secundario, terciario y trataron con un Baatar en pánico.

La caída del clan Uchiha a manos del primer hijo, Itachi dejando a su hermanito, Sasuke, como el único superviviente es ahora un tema del pueblo.

El crimen fue hecho, sabía desde el momento en que los sitiaron que algo no iba de acuerdo a lo discutido con Hiruzen ¿Qué hicieron? No son tontos, saben ver debajo del panorama aunque no sea shinobi... Iroh por su gesto amargo tampoco era consciente de esta revuelta sucedida en la noche convenientemente enfocada en el Uchiha.

Si el Beifong hubiera deseado se habría librado de las sombras invadiendo su territorio pero eso solo hubiera dado armas a esos rumores que empiezan a circular que de alguna forma apoyaban al Uchiha sobretodo la línea que desciende de Madara.

Como si Roku, Wing y Huan tuvieran deseos de gobernar en Konoha o hubieran enseñado a sus respectivos hijos la arrogancia del clan.

Se olvidan que el Shimura-Beifong es uno de estos descendientes de alguna forma.

Parece que pasaron algún tipo de prueba anoche, pero eso no quitara la paranoia de los viejos lobos... por si acaso Iroh seguirá en el consejo aunque no le gusta, tal vez reclutar a Hideaki, Shikaku y Sakumo en el trabajo de guardia sin olvidar a Aburame por supuesto.

Del lado civil tampoco se estarán confiando.

Aunque seguro Lin-chan acertó en el clavo, los estaban sitiando para no intervenir.

De nuevo es evidencia que Danzo tiene el control en las sombras de este pueblo ¿Por qué Hiruzen lo permite? No lo sabe pero seguro como el sol en sus cabezas le preguntara, sin embargo debe andarse con cuidado.

Aunque seguro deben revisar la seguridad del territorio secundario... por lo menos el complejo primario tiene el templo para velar cualquier hostil entrando.

-Hablare con mis hermanos- dice abstraído Roku interrumpiendo la hora de la reflexión -Uno de ellos tomara la responsabilidad de Sasuke al igual que adoptar el Uchiha como nombre-

Todos lo miran con sorpresa por esta iniciativa que seguro será un revuelo en un pueblo paranoico.

-Como Madara lo hizo por nosotros- recuerda.

Porque su línea de sangre ha mostrado tener el donjutsu fuerte, aún falta ver la última generación pero por lo menos los sobrinos mayores si portan el sharingan... no quiere pensar que tiene que ver con la gracia de los espíritus.

-Sera difícil contra el consejo- advierte Iroh porque en efecto, con esos rumores circulando y su ya estable poder político se consideraba el clan más fuerte casi a la par del Hyuga (no es que lo aceptaran).

Eso sin contar sus alianzas no solo comerciales... sino shinobis, considerando que los Sannin, el colmillo blanco, el Hokage y los lideres de los clanes son amigos.

-Entonces les tendré que recordar que también somos Uchiha- espeta con el sharingan sangrando en sus ojos como evidencia que en efecto, la sangre llama.

-De paso recordarle que somos Beifong... no cualquier clan que desee aprovecharse del asunto- agrega Sokka con el ceño fruncido.

-Negociare con mis hermanos, después iré con el Hokage- planea.

-Hay que seguir rastreando rumores- admite Iroh con un suspiro, ya saben quién es pero deben al menos evitar que se extienda hasta ser ridículo.

La sintieron venir silenciándose momentáneamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, una fatigada Lin Beifong les daba una mirada de ira tan despeinada que casi era divertido -lo sabían- acuso.

-No, aunque sospechábamos- respondió calladamente Iroh nada arrepentido de noquearla la noche anterior, siempre fue rudo con la crianza de sus hijos con sus nietos no cambio.

-Mucha de esa gente no era shinobi- Lin amonesta airada, con el carácter burbujeante que muchos recuerdan al Nidaime en temperamento.

-¿Crees que no lo sabemos?- Roku intervino con advertencia.

La niña se congelo, suspirando cansada con esos ojos calculadores -¿Política?- pregunta.

La audacia de esta pequeña es impresionante al llegar a la conclusión correcta, Roku con más razón debe apartarla del interés de Danzo.

Se endereza mirándolos a todos con agudeza, Lin parece tener una revelación solo clara para ella -Seré Hokage- lanza con una resolución fuerte.

-¿Eh?- fue un coro de adultos confundidos.

-Seré el primer Hokage de Beifong, cambiare este pueblo y lo enfocare en otro camino- fue lo único que dice al salir con el mismo orgullo con el que entro.

Todos se miran.

Para ellos que tienen una vida, aun los que eligieron el sendero shinobi no tenían la codicia del sombrero de Kage... no hay nada atractivo para un maestro tierra en estar en esa oficina lidiando con situaciones complicadas... que una niña venga furiosa para concluir en esto es una revelación.

Todos se ríen por el mismo motivo, recuerdan a su madre... a su abuela... a Katara... a Aang... a cada shinobi en su clan que es tan apto para liderar el pueblo que negaron rotundamente el trabajo.

-Es casi la segunda venida del Nidaime- dice con una lágrima de emoción de Iroh.

Naruto en alguna parte de su hogar tiene un escalofrió, como si un rival acabara de nacer para competir por el puesto de Hokage.

XXXXX

Itachi se siente fatal en ese claro del bosque.

Lagrimas se han secado de su mejillas aun manchadas de suciedad o sangre... mira sus manos que retuerce con la esperanza de limpiarlas aun cuando las tallo en un rió que estuvo de paso.

Se siente sucio, acorralado y muy solo.

Extraña su casa... su gente y sus amigos.

Kanto y Lao junto con Suyin siempre sonrientes, atentos y amigables... Sasuke flotando por sus pies aferrado como si fuera su salvación... preciosa gente a la que no quiso molestar con sus problemas.

Con su complejo de Mártir como le habían nombrado.

Si hubiera hablado ¿seria diferente? si hubiera luchado contra su padre en dar a conocer sus quejas ¿seria diferente? si niega a Izumi, que aunque quería no amaba como Suyin ¿seria diferente?

Es una vergüenza, no lucho por lo que quería por lo que creía y pago el precio... lo único que podía hacer para proteger a la gente preciosa era mancharse las manos con mas sangre de la que ya tenia.

-Levantate- la voz amortiguada de un enmascarado le dice repentinamente -todavía no estamos tan a salvo, debemos salir del país- advierte al mirar a la retaguardia.

Itachi mira en dirección hacia Konoha una ultima vez.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Y con esto llega al deseo del sendero Shinobi, pobre de los que estén bajo su mando.

Itachi tenia el apoyo incondicional del Beifong pero aun así eligió un camino al que fue empujado.

Beifong regresando el favor de Madara.

Y para quienes preguntaban... no hay parejas decididas, la verdad es algo que se desarrolla solo XD

No me imagino a Lin con nadie menos con naruto.

Neah20 fuera que agradece los reviews.


	4. Libro 3

XXXXX.- Pasar de "x" tiempo.

Libro 3: Progreso

Respira profundamente en largas inhalaciones para soltarlo de un largo suspiro mientras mantenía la postura firme en medio del jardín del complejo, arrastra sus pies por la tierra sintiéndola vibrar en anticipación y empuja un puño acompañado de un largo pilar... repite sus katas en una combinación de su vieja vida ahora con un poco del taijutsu tradicional aprendido de la academia o sus familiares.

Sus parientes están en su propio negocio, algunos aún se mantuvieron en el templo pero hasta ahora tiene el terreno para sí misma.

Algo conveniente para Lin de nueve años.

Los movimientos de mano son fluidos, certeros y fuertes atrayendo la tierra en llamados casuales para ser derribadas en la siguiente inclinación... descalza siente todo ser viviente en la cercanía, sus oídos se afinan en el canto de los pájaros o la vida fuera de las paredes, el viento refresca sus áreas bañadas de sudor.

Su camisa sin mangas blanca... su pantalón holgado verde... una bolsa de herramientas en su cadera... su peinado aferrado manteniéndolo fuera de su camino... austeridad, comodidad de movimiento y aun sin placas de metal que la hagan sentir completa.

Ha progresado como planeo desde el momento en que fijo el objetivo del liderazgo en el pueblo, antes como policía no codiciaba la alcaldía porque era cómoda con la autoridad que ya tenía... los Beifong no son codiciosos después de todo... pero ahora es diferente, si desea cambiar las bases del pueblo era mejor estar en la posición mejor ubicada para tal cosa.

Era más fácil, según su punto de vista objetivo ser Hokage que alcalde de ciudad república.

Su abuelo Zuko estaba escandalizado cuando regreso de su largo viaje... por la carta que le envió Kyoshi no dejaba de alentarla... por alguna razón sus primos de edad o un poco mayores comenzaron a considerar el camino shinobi como si en el futuro necesitara su apoyo... los que ya son adultos la miran con horror morboso.

Bufa al aterrizar de cuclillas con el esfuerzo de sus músculos calientes, ahora los parientes más audaces han asegurado en voz alta que es el Nidaime rencarnado... quiere gritarles que no es el caso, que es una jefa de policía de una ciudad multirracial que está inconforme con lo que ha visto de un pueblo que se ahoga en rumores y prejuicios.

En un salto saca de su bolsa un par de kunai que acortan en un objetivo puesto en un árbol, aterriza ondeando un cable que extiende por su metal control, gira dando una patada y el pilar viene a golpear fuertemente el puntero... se detiene, se endereza y sin voltear -¿Perdiste algo Uchiha?- espeta con una voz firme.

Un bufido es lo único que recibe de respuesta.

Se masajea el cuello con insistencia, mira severamente en dirección donde el mocoso estaba parado debajo de uno de los únicos otros árboles que adornan el jardín en ese tramo del campo de entrenamiento privado, se percata que ha cambiado como todo el mundo después de la masacre.

Pero hay esos ojos brillando en celos, en desaprobación como si ser hábil en las destrezas shinobis que ha mostrado en el poco tiempo que la ha visto entrenar fuera motivo para envidiar y Lin no sabe cómo manejar tal emoción viniendo del mocoso.

Ella sin embargo no está favoreciéndolo solo por su trágico pasado como ha notado todos lo alzan como el "ultimo" Uchiha puro cuando su Tío Huan ha estado llevando el nombre desde que se aprobó adoptar el clan en un proyecto de aumentar el número.

El pueblo habla de esta decisión de los Beifong, como si estuvieran interesados en la cuantiosa sumatoria de herencia o el área de un complejo de clan extenso ahora abandonado y sobretodo en controlar "por fin" el donjutsu... mala propaganda que broto de algún lado junto con otros tanto al tener una Hyuga destinada en el futuro, Lin está segura es un movimiento político por alguien que los adultos se esfuerzan por ocultarle.

Pero ella sabe mejor.

Está divagando se percata al notar que el mocoso sigue ahí parado mirándola -¿Sigues causando problemas?- pregunta sacudiéndose sus manos con desinterés.

Sasuke arquea la ceja con arrogancia -¿Qué te importa?-

-Bueno me importa cuando Shaoran viene a quejarse- Lin admite con una mirada plana, su primo es un año mayor hijo tercero de su Tío Huan y como digno maestro tierra tiene las características molestas de uno -estas empujando su paciencia-

El Uchiha se burla -¿Crees que me interesa? No son mi familia no importa si llevan el nombre- muerde al cruzarse de brazos tenazmente.

-Te pensé más inteligente, Uchiha- La maestra tierra se acerca con paso cuidadoso, su día arruinado -Nuestro lema es esperar y escuchar pero hay tanto que uno puede esperar- amonesta cruzándose de brazos enfrente del otro.

El pelinegro levanta su labio en una sonrisa irónica -¿Esperar? Eso es lo que hicieron...- se burla -esperar hasta que mi clan fue asesinado para volver...- no logro terminar su mordaz comentario al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire.

Ofensivo considerando que ambos se supone son del mismo nivel.

-Cuida tus palabras, mocoso- advierte Lin en el oído de quien sigue encima de su puño -Regresamos lo que Madara hizo por nosotros... pero pareces tan denso que no te percatas- empuja al suelo con un aire decepcionado.

Sasuke la mira con ira pero no hace nada cuando es obvio sus reflejos no son suficientes para someter a su rival más grande.

-Y si vuelves a pisar el complejo solo para enfrentarme o insultar a mi familia, ahórrate el viaje- Lin advierte al comenzar a andar de regreso al complejo principal, no era difícil ver que ahí esperándola estaban sus abuelos Iroh y Sokka como testigos molestos de todo el encuentro.

-Te diría que estas siendo dura, pero se lo merecía- Sokka quien era la viva imagen del Nidaime a excepción de sus ojos contempla aprobador -Sin embargo el niño parece tener algo contigo- se burla siendo fulminado por su nieta.

Ahora que el complejo Beifong está abierto para Sasuke, parece solo venir a molestar a Lin.

-Huan la tiene difícil, el rasgo sobresaliente de un Uchiha puro es su tenacidad y sobretodo la capacidad de guardar rencor- reflexiona Iroh con impaciencia agradeciendo la genética de Toph que parece hablando a sus hermanos Aang y Katara junto con su respectiva descendencia -apenas puede ver el mundo diferente, no lo culpo, su hermano traiciono su confianza-

-Somos tierra- dice el peliblanco como única respuesta, serán optimistas y creerán que el tiempo les dará la razón ante los ojos de Sasuke... su sobrino Huan es alguien digno para tal tarea.

-Pero no soportare que venga a insultar a la familia- señala Lin con un vistazo por encima de su hombro al Sasuke irritado en medio del jardín, niega para ingresar por completo al complejo dispuesta a estudiar y quizás convencer a Yuu que le enseñe lo básico de la espada.

Porque en verdad es seria con la idea de ser la mejor para alcanzar el nivel Kage, tener la ventaja de una vida de experiencia ahora es una buena cualidad para la maestra tierra.

XXXXX

Umino Iruka es un ser de gran paciencia.

Algo que el resto de sus compañeros de oficio no entienden, sobre todo aquellos que ven a cierto rubio como el Kyubi mismo... excepto por Beifong Fei, quien como el resto de su familia no juzga a las personas por prejuicios y solo lo molesta por deporte.

También es su prometida.

Con ojos verdes típicos de su clan, cabello blanco con hebras negras y rasgos suaves es un año menor que Umino, con la profesión Chunin en el que decidió quedarse para ejercer como sensei shinobi... sabe que su primo Zhao es también sensei pero de la academia civil.

Sabe será doloroso cuando esta caótica kunoichi le sonríe por encima de la sala de reuniones de profesores, como un gato a punto de sugerir acorralar un montón de ratones se acerca hasta su lugar limpiamente acomodado -no- dice sin siquiera dejarla hablar.

-Vamos Umino-_san -_ Fei ronronea recargándose en el escritorio, usando honoríficos significa que quiere algo para hacerla comportarse educada cuando no los usa normalmente -ni siquiera te he dicho que quiero- hace pucheros.

Iruka como el ser de paciencia que presume mentalmente, resopla -no necesito saberlo para asegurar que sere atormentado-

La mujer le da un gesto descuidado -Vamos, no seas un perdedor-

-La última vez fui suspendido del servicio y de alguna forma ¡se enteró el Hokage!- señalo agudamente el de cicatriz tratando de ser sutil a los oídos de los profesores que aún están en la sala que pudieran enterarse de sus indiscreciones.

-Fuiste muy lento- se encoge de hombros burlona Fei, como si no fuera el culpable principal aunque agradecida de la lealtad de no delatarlos.

-No todos estábamos preparados para correr... también atraparon a Aburame-san y es un Jounin- señalo lo último para que vea la injusticia del asunto, era muy cierto ese lema que mientras un Beifong esté involucrado el estoico clan de los insectos pierde seriedad agradece que no exista un Hatake, Senju y Uzumaki de su generación que pudiera reclutar al desastre.

-Bueno Shiori y yo ya hemos pensado en métodos de contingencia para burlar el byakugan junto con sus ancianos- sonríe como felino Fei ante la idea maquinándose en su mente -ahora no nos agarraran el montón de amargados ¡hasta creamos una excusa si Hyuga-sama nos atrapa!- finaliza.

Reflexionando que Nara Shiori es un buen pensador típico de su clan y Beifong puede ser una estratega cuando se lo propone, hay algo positivo en todo esto si van mejor preparados al complejo Hyuga -No, somos adultos y nos comportaremos como tal- dice cuando se da cuenta que lo está considerando.

Los ojos verdes se entristecen en una actuación casi digna para hacerlo doblar las manos -Vamos, necesitamos sacar a pasear a Reizo ¡se convertirá en uno de ellos si sigue así!-

-Es uno de ellos- dice sin emoción Iruka cruzándose de brazos y mirando el reloj para asegurarse que tiene tiempo para seguir discutiendo antes de correr a su primera clase, sobre todo si debe detener a Naruto de terminar medio enterrado por cualquier tontería que pueda hacer... hay tanto daño que un salón de clases shinobi puede recibir de un Beifong irritado.

-Somos sus amigos ¡fuimos a la academia juntos!- pestañea Fei en un intento de técnica Kunoichi al que está bien versado.

Iruka la mira sin impresionar, se pone de pie -no es un no, Fei - dice en un tono muerto -además, como miembro del clan secundario... Hyuga-san no tiene posibilidades de salir libre sin un objetivo valido para el clan principal al que sirve-

Lo fulmina con vehemencia que casi lo tira por la pequeña intención de matar -eso no le quita que es una persona con necesidad de respiro y convivir con otro tipo de gente- espeta severamente -sí, un shinobi leal pero también necesitan tiempo libre ¡apenas lo dejan salir con su equipo! Y Kanto no me ayudara porque metí en problemas a su prometida- susurra lo último un poco avergonzada.

Umino es realista, suspira porque con la alta frecuencia que un miembro de clan secundario escapa los ancianos Hyuga se vuelven paranoicos... no ayudo aquel evento pasado donde Hinata-chan casi fue secuestrada.

Algo sonado en su tiempo, logrando aprensar al shinobi infractor ya que el tonto motivado por la codicia intento secuestrar a uno de los niños Beifong que jugaban en el parque... para su mala suerte los miembros Gaoling nunca dejan fuera de la vista a la rama principal y con ayuda del guardaespaldas secundario no tuvo oportunidad.

Kumogakure no tuvo de otra que pagar una indemnización ya que se suponía era un momento de negociación de paz entre ambas aldeas, de esta manera los ancianos Hyuga permitieron como pago de su deuda que un Beifong se comprometiera con un Hyuga del clan secundario que aunque no liberaran del sello, sus descendientes no los marcaran.

Un hecho inédito.

Kanto es un Beifong con suerte, pero hay tanto que pueda hacer para interceder sin poner en peligro tan delgada promesa... no ayuda los otros tantos rumores sobre que otro donjutsu caiga en manos del clan que parecen distribuirse profundamente entre el pueblo.

-Bien- cede porque Umino es una persona de suave corazón cuando ve los ojos esperanzadores que está aplicando su prometida -Me arrepentiré, pero te ayudare- gime.

Si fuera una persona normal, lo besaría o abrazaría con adoración... pero Fei lo golpea en el hombro con una enorme sonrisa -entonces nos vemos aquí a la hora de salir... Saeko y Shiori nos verán en el campo tres- despide con un ondeo de mano para salir corriendo a sus clases.

Iruka niega, se meterá en problemas pero lo hará con Aburame y Nara ambos Jounin destacados y solo espera que Naruto no se entere, porque sabrá el sabio que autoridad perdería si se enterara que se mete en problemas por su prometida.

-Mierda- jura en voz alta al mirar en serio el reloj, corre por los corredores para azotar la puerta justo en el momento en que Beifong-chan entierra a Naruto junto con Inuzuka hasta el cuello... suspira, solo unos minutos y ya se siente cansado de la clase.

En verdad que esta clase es desastrosa a comparación de otras generaciones, tienen 10 años pero ya desea graduarlos a todos para tener un descanso.

XXXXX

Sakumo está sentado en el porche del complejo Hatake disfrutando del sol cálido junto con el clima despejado aunque esto solo le permite mirar el amplio jardín vacío y escuchar el sombrío edificio a sus espaldas carente de vida juvenil.

Fueron alguna vez un gran clan que podía codearse con los otros del pueblo, pero se han marchitado como lo han hecho el Senju y el Uzumaki ahora recientemente el Uchiha, duele pero es algo acostumbrado en el viejo corazón.

Vestido con una sencilla Yukata gris, aún guarda el aspecto robusto como un shinobi legendario sobreviviente de dos guerras... pero la edad se mira en las líneas de expresión, en el brillo opaco de sus ojos o los callos de sus manos... en la manera en que observa el pueblo cuando decide caminar.

Sentado en seiza con una mesa baja a su costado donde su bebida se enfría por el abandono, piensa en su hijo tan distante al que no logra alcanzar... al que casi no ve... si no fuera porque procura ligeramente a Takeo, seguro tampoco sabría si duerme en el complejo.

Ha elegido un camino aislado, excesivo y con misiones de alto rango como Anbu que aunque trae ingresos que les permite una vida acomodada en un gran complejo... junto con su propia cuota de retiro... le preocupa el estado emocional de Kakashi, no obstante es mejor a aquellos años recientes de la última de sus pérdidas.

El Hokage hace lo que puede para orientar al último de los estudiantes de Minato por un camino de moderación, procura que sea instalado como jounin-sensei para que considere entrenar a las siguientes generaciones... pero es un fracaso, Kakashi parece tener un alto estándar que los niños no llenan regresándolos a la academia.

Como padre amoroso, Sakumo se preocupa por el estado mental y físico de su hijo... sabe se guarda tanto, pero no puede reclamarle cuando el mismo actuó de esa manera en algún punto de su pasado... durante su niñez... después de su monumental fracaso también se encerró en una vida Anbu casi abandonándolo.

Pero hubiera sido peor, Sakumo admite que si no fuera por esta drástica decisión de servir en Anbu... si no fuera por sus amigos tanto Beifong como Aburame... tal vez hubiera caído en desesperación por los susurros de un pueblo ingrato y miembros de su equipo insensibles.

Es más débil, el colmillo blanco lo acepta que sin esas variables para mantenerlo a flote, quizás... como tantas veces paso por su cabeza, hubiera hecho seppuku.

Si, Kakashi es más fuerte en ese aspecto... porque en su único ojo visible no ha visto el deseo del harakiri... pero se tortura, se aleja de las personas que se preocupan por él... pasa tiempo en la piedra conmemorativa atormentándose por situaciones que ya pasaron... pero como un Hatake, siempre son susceptibles a soportar una carga de emociones indescriptible.

No es como el Uchiha quienes aman y odian con profundidad... La culpa es su dominante, su propio demonio.

¿Será una maldición shinobi?

Suspira cansado Sakumo al beber su bebida, hace una mueca porque esta fría y no tiene azúcar.

Piensa que si tan solo la prometida pudiera ser de ayuda, pero su hijo la aparto como si fuera una molestia... o como si temiera envenenarla con su mala suerte, haciendo una barrera que la pobre no puede derrumbar sin ir en contra de su lema "esperar y escuchar"

Sakumo prometió no interferir, agradeciendo que la niña lo comprenda sin juzgarlo dándole el tiempo necesario.

Como todos los de esa familia.

Aunque su hijo tal vez necesita alguien como Toph-sama, agresiva pero de buena voluntad... capaz de mover al mundo entero con una sonrisa bravucona... causar el terror en los corazones fuertes de los shinobis solo por placer... pero la única en esa familia con esas características era la pequeña Xian.

Sus ojos son llorosos ante la pequeña, su amada y gallarda Xian... la traición burbujea ante el mero recuerdo de su destino, aunque trajo la bendición que es Lin-chan no merecía eso.

Suspira largamente, Sakumo odia los tiempos solitarios cuando su sobrino Takeo está en la academia... esto le da mucho tiempo para torturarse con el pasado, reflexiona que tal vez era hora de modificar su jardín a algo más robusto ¿pedirle a Iroh o Zuko una visita?

Tal vez se pase el resto de la tarde con los Beifong... extraña mucho a Opal, el pequeño niño que Sena entreno... mejor se pone de pie, porque conociéndose comenzaría a contar todos los horrores o errores que ha visto en su existencia.

Posiblemente ira al Uchiha, otro de sus grandes fracasos como consejero al que Danzo inmovilizo.

A estas alturas, todavía no entiende lo que Katara-san vio en ese sujeto.

-Concéntrate- se regaña porque siempre termina regresando a temas oscuros.

XXXXX

Sasuke mira el complejo principal, al principio fue tortuoso no imaginar la sangre de sus padres en la alfombra... el olor a muerte flotando en las noches de luna llena... parpadeando y ver rojo junto con sus gritos en un eco, un recordatorio de su sufrimiento esa noche larga.

Su despertar en el hospital amargo.

Ese vació en su corazón... esa ira burbujeando en su sangre... esas ultimas palabras del que creyó su amado hermano.

Fueron meses de odio... donde la academia solo era un mero medio para un fin... donde todos lo trataban como si fuera de cristal... donde la mirada de su Rival era lo único que le traía normalidad, alguien que no cambio con lo sucedido... Beifong Lin fue la única que no mostró lastima ni fingió llorar por gente que no conoció.

Fue su estabilidad mental.

Entonces en medio de la bruma vino la noticia que movió su calma engañosa... algo que lo irrito y le hizo odiar de nuevo ese pueblo que no vino a ayudarles.

Beifong Huan se presento junto con su jefe de clan Roku una mañana en su puerta con un oficio expedido por el Hokage que ordenaba la unión del clan... que sean Uchiha oficialmente y tutores en su estado de huérfano.

Invasores.

¿Porque ahora? Aun recuerda las historias de su padre que desmentían toda esa falsedad de estar regresando el favor de Uchiha Madara ¡no es tonto! el pueblo también era un hervidero de rumores que llegaban a sus oídos... alimentaban esa desconfianza.

Con vergüenza admite que el primer año no fue el mejor de los niños, fingía que no existían aun cuando lo saludaban en las mañanas... era sordo cuando el chico un año mayor ofrecía entrenar... se burlaba de la otra niña cuando intentaban estudiar juntos... la única ventaja era tener puerta abierta en el clan Beifong que no dudaba en aprovechar para mirar a la competencia.

Pero nunca, aun ahora mismo acepto entrar a su templo.

Estar a la defensiva a lo largo de ese tiempo fue exhaustivo y se desgastaba.

Sasuke no recuerda como... o la verdad no quiere recordarlo... pero una noche de luna llena, la fecha exacta en que sucedió el evento... Huan-san se sentó a su lado en silencio en el porche de la casa principal que comparten.

-No es necesario que seas shinobi- le dijo con calma, mirando el cielo sin dedicarle un gesto a Sasuke que palideció.

Fue como si le arrancaran el aliento, como si el mundo parpadeara de oscuro a claro en segundos y algo se atorara en su garganta.

Lloro, porque darle esa opción no lo esperaba.

Quien se mancha de sangre por generaciones, Quien asesina sin remordimientos, un oficio obligado para el clan principal Uchiha... Algo por lo que siempre entreno para ser notado por su padre... para pasar tiempo con su hermano.

Esa opción que es famosa entre los Beifong se la están dando con tanto tiempo para pensarlo... se la ofrecen y aun con su sed de sangre ¿porque fue tan tentador?

¿Itachi no se hubiera vuelto loco si su padre le permitiera ser civil?

Fue abrazado esa noche larga de dolor, cuando el olor a sangre se levanto, cuando los fantasmas vienen a susurrarle... no los sintió... esa tortura que carga como un manto que lo llena de amargura se aflojo de su entorno... era cálido, como su madre esa ultima vez antes de que la asesinaran.

¿Desde cuando no era abrazado?

-Avanza pequeño- le susurro Huan antes de dormir.

Desde entonces cambio para esa familia adoptiva, vio con atención sus rutinas e hizo las pases con el resto de sus ahora hermanos.

Aun quiere ser shinobi, aun le tiene celos a Lin a la que no logra derrotar... pero esas ganas de vengarse esta considerándolas.

Regresando a la actualidad ingresa a su casa quitándose las sandalias para oler alimentos cociéndose, Huan-san es bueno en la cocina y con un negocio prospero de comida es algo digno... Bao su "hermano" mayor parece estar practicando su espada en el jardín, divertido siendo civil aun tener la obligación de saber defenderse es algo propio de Beifong que no tienen miedo de enseñarle... Fa esta poniendo la mesa y le saluda con su banda de shinobi puesta en su brazo... Shaoran parece quejarse desde la planta alta sobre exámenes innecesarios, también va por el camino shinobi.

Todos tienen el Sharingan, es grato para el orgullo del clan.

-Estoy en casa- dice en voz alta llamando todos los ojos verdes a su punto, aprendió a no sentirse intimidado y muchos dicen que es el filo de Madara por esa linea.

-Bienvenido- le dice Huan con una grata sonrisa.

Quizás era momento de adoptar el propio lema Beifong "esperar y escuchar" suena prudente... quizás, con esto poder entender en el futuro ¿Que llevo a la locura a su preciado hermano?

XXXXX

Naruto en otro mundo era alguien criado en descuido por un orfanato para crecer lo suficiente para tener un departamento y un subsidio por el Hokage al que vería como un abuelo, con muchos problemas por su personalidad bulliciosa, traviesa y grosera... con una enorme soledad o complejos que oculta, todo ocasionados por el desprecio del pueblo... pero aun manteniendo un sueño de lograr el sombrero para ser reconocido.

Para que todos lo vean que en verdad existe y no es un monstruo.

Ahora con una tía aterradora que lo ama... un primo distante a veces cruel pero que aún lo entrena cuando nadie los ve... tiene secretos de un clan por descubrir y no duele tanto no saber el nombre de sus padres que le han dicho le dirán cuando sea mayor.

No es paciente, pero hace el intento.

Senju Irio es un buen amigo y cómplice de bromas... los Beifong adultos son una constante en su vida, algo de ser conocido de su padre aunque sigue sin gustarle mucho la niña de su clase porque es aterradora y mandona (aun cuando lo defiende de los profesores injustos) mientras el resto los siente inalcanzables de alguna forma.

No es que Naruto sepa de estas diferencias enormes en su vida social, mira el mundo desde estas pequeñas gracias de la vida pero aun la discordia del pueblo, sus prejuicios y señalamientos siguen siendo la constante indiscutible.

Lo hacen tener la personalidad bulliciosa, ruidosa, bromista e impertinente.

Aun en esta realidad desea ser Hokage, ser el más fuerte y no duda en alardear en voz alta para ser escuchado por todos aunque le manden miradas burlonas, porque desea que su familia no sea despreciada y quizás... lograr que su clan disperso por el mundo logren unirse.

Pero aun con su trabajo duro, Naruto carece de enfoque ante pequeñas distracciones... aun con su primo Shota o Nemuri dedicándole tiempo para controlar esa cantidad monstruosa de chakra, todavía tiene muy bajas calificaciones.

No se deprime, porque al final lo que importa es lo práctico.

Así que se regodea cuando pasa el examen de graduación a pesar de sus faltas, lo dice en voz alta para todos sus compañeros de clase o aquellos que le hacen mala cara y abraza a su Tía alardeando de la cara que pusieron los examinadores e Iruka cuando logro... apenas... un Henge completo.

Entonces escucha por primera vez algo que lo deja clavado en medio del camino de regreso al complejo Uzumaki donde estarían celebrando con ramen, parpadea limpiándose los oídos -¿Podrías repetirlo?- pide con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Una mirada confundida de Nemuri mirando a su sobrino como si fuera estúpido -¿Qué hay que cambiar tu horroroso guardarropa?- ofrece esperanzadora de sacar ese traje naranja del repertorio, aunque nada es peor que el mono verde de cierto par.

Ofendido Naruto le fulmina-No, lo otro- hace un movimiento con su mano tratando de estar atento.

La Uzumaki mayor bufa, viendo sus esperanzas lanzadas al viento -¿Qué ahora hay una gran cantidad de Beifong para shinobis contando la generación del año pasado?- arquea la ceja.

-No- se queja riendo forzadamente, mirando como si fuera a ser atrapado -Lo otro- repite insistente, casi esperando ser entendido con sus palabras vagas.

La pelirroja comienza a impacientarse, mira el entorno disparando advertencia a cualquier inteligente que intente señalarlos -¿Qué Uchiha-san es más tolerable con su familia adoptiva?-

-Sigue siendo un imbécil- aclara Naruto airadamente porque nunca aceptara a ese popular como alguien tolerable (aunque está feliz por Oji-san) -Pero no es eso... es lo otro... lo OTRO- grita casi arrancándose los cabellos, ser golpeado en la cabeza era predecible pero aun dolió.

-Soy tu tía, respeto o te hago lavar los baños de Akimichi otra vez- advierte Nemuri con los brazos cruzados y su cabello amenazando con levantarse -explícate mejor imbécil-

Naruto palidece por la amenaza casi poniéndose verde, quizás no sea buena idea tentarla... se aclara la garganta solo para ahorrarse el dolor (y olor) -Sobre la tirana- recibe otro golpe -QUE- se queja.

-Es Lin-chan- corrige Nemuri pidiendo por paciencia como todos esos años, quizás sea momento de buscarse un marido pero de solo pensar en hijos se está arrepintiendo si salen como Naruto... puede que mejor vuelva a darse de alta para misiones de bajo rango hasta que pueda tener condición para intentar subir a Jonin.

El rubio hace un fruncir de nariz, la morena de ojos verdes es descrita por Shikamaru como una tirana (aunque no es el único), pero no estará vendiendo a su amigo delante de su tía -bueno _Lin-chan...- _Escupe el nombre sintiendo que va en contra de su naturaleza -¿quiere ser hokage?- el nerviosismo olvidado vuelve.

Parpadea la pelirroja, inclina su cabeza -Oh- admite con una sonrisa -Estoy segura que puedes lograrlo Naruto, aunque te tendrás que esforzar porque por lo que se... no solo fue la más alta en la academia sino que ha estado entrenando con vehemencia desde que decidió apuntar a Kage-

Palidece el rubio -Porque no me lo dijiste antes-

-Te lo dije varias veces ¿me pusiste atención? Por supuesto que no- la tía lo fulmina porque no es mentira, pero cualquier intento de hablar de Lin-chan en casa causa que su sobrino se ponga en modo ausente.

Empieza a sudar -Ella nunca lo dijo-

-Lin-chan no es de las chicas que anda alardeando- Nemuri se encoge de hombros -por lo que se, solo su familia o allegados saben-

-Entonces porque no me lo dijo el idiota de Irio o Shikamaru... hasta el imbécil de Takeo- Naruto quiere desmayarse, todos esos años y nunca tuvo una pista... se siente traicionado por esos que siente colegas (Shino no cuenta).

-¿Les diste la oportunidad? Por lo que se oyes Hokage y empiezas a interrumpir gente- planamente replica su tía.

-Ese no es el punto ¡no me advirtieron! Has visto como es ¡aterradora!- hace ademanes exagerados llamando la atención del entorno - Konoha debe ser salvado y su único salvador...- se señala -está en desventaja-

Nemuri quiere replicar, decirle como en un inicio que solo debía de esforzarse más... aunque debe admitir que Lin-chan es temible y que su sobrino debe matarse entrenando para alcanzarla -vamos, tengo hambre para lidiar con tus dramas-

-No es un drama ¡es el fin de Konoha como lo conocemos! ¡No hay que permitir a la tirana en el poder!- se defiende ofendido Naruto, ahora arrastrado por el cuello por su tía a través de las calles.

Mizuki sale de las sombras con un plan en mente ahora que ha escuchado toda la discusión, es interesante lo que se ha enterado y puede que su "contratista" este interesado en el dato... aunque también le da una excusa para engatusar al demonio y arruinarlo en el proceso de ascender al poder.

Después de todo ¿Quién podría perdonar al niño de robar un jutsu prohibido?

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Nota: Considerando que ha pasado un año y medio de la masacre... Huan obtuvo la custodia después de meses deliberando el asunto con un consejo que le ponía trabas por la paranoia de que el Beifong quería poner sus manos en el último Uchiha puro.

Así que tienen poco tiempo de estar tratando con Sasuke, lo malo es que paso esos meses casi el año lidiando solo con el trauma de la masacre... haciéndolo amargo como lo conocemos y cerrándose por completo ante un ligero rencor a esa familia que repentinamente desea llevar el nombre de su clan... las malas lenguas.

Danzo por supuesto sugirió a su hijo Baatar para la custodia, pero no conto con que este dimitiera.

El tiempo sin embargo lo ablanda a todos... Sasuke no fue la excepción y con el lema Beifong se topo con pared.

Otro punto es el Hyuga, aquí el padre de Neji no murió permitiendo a Kanto la oportunidad de comprometerse con la chica que amaba... la suerte de los Beifong, aunque aún esta los malos rumores diciendo que era una treta para tener el donjutsu en su clan.

Esto lo veremos cuando pase Neji.

Este incidente fue opacado por la masacre del Uchiha, por eso no se mencionó en el capítulo anterior.

Todas las mujeres del Clan Beifong en edad estan comprometidas... quizas lo explique mas adelante si tiene relevancia para un personaje principal, como el caso de Kakashi ¿alguien adivina quien? bueno si no, esperen... lo sabran.

Nemuri si tuviera un líder de clan, tal vez también estaria comprometida.

Todavia quieren derribar al clan Beifong con mala fama, rumores corriendo por los civiles.

Casi no tenia inspiración para esta historia por eso me tarde en actualizar, pero logro salir un capitulo ¡si se pueden musas! gracias por los reviews y sigo sin tener pareja para Lin.

Neah20 fuera...


	5. Libro 4

XXXXX.-Cambio de escena/tiempo

...- mismo día

Libro 4: Equipos

Haruno Sakura mira su largo cabello rosa claro al que pasa el cepillo con devoción, admira su aspecto de cuerpo completo con sus agudos ojos verdes y se sonríe aceptando que la crema ha puesto un brillo saludable a su piel blanco níveo.

Su dieta esta funcionado, aunque muere de hambre esto le da un aspecto delicado que desea para impresionar.

Afirma positiva a su reflejo cuando ya se cansó de analizarse por alguna falla, toma delicadamente la placa que la hace oficialmente un genin, una próxima Kunoichi en entrenamiento y casi sonríe por la revelación... extiende con firmeza, colocándola como una diadema que sujete su cabello.

Vuelve a dar otra mirada apreciativa.

Levanta su puño apretándolo con fuerza -Hoy será un gran día- burbujea ante lo que promete este primer día, hay tantas posibilidades de acercamiento porque se ha esforzado por ser la mejor en su clase... algo difícil teniendo a Beifong como la primera.

Trata de no pensar en "esa" porque se amargara el día.

Mejor trata con cosas que tienen más importancia para su mundo pequeño y frágil... Sakura ha estado imaginando el momento en que se confesaría a su querido Sasuke-kun y hoy es en definitiva el plan para alcanzarlo, quizás ¡hasta besarlo!

Suspira anhelante mirando la ventana sin en verdad ver el mundo exterior, parpadea al regresar a la realidad cuando el reloj marca el tiempo exacto para correr su camino a la academia -Empezaremos- grita por lo alto al salir de su habitación en un fuerte golpe.

Corretea por las escaleras del humilde pero cálido hogar, se despide de su madre saliendo sin desayunar... el hermoso sol la saluda, el burbujeo de la rutina civil y si se lo propone el gesto de los cuatro kages le regresan la mirada desde la montaña.

Haruno Sakura empieza radiante.

El enorme edificio de Ba Sing Se está en su camino, trata de no mirarlo por todos los niños espeluznantes que se ocultan detrás de esos muros... sigue su camino casi sin notarlos, sonríe cuando el inmueble de la academia es visible bajando la velocidad a un simple trote.

¡Sera la última vez que vea esta horrenda escuela! La Sakura interna está feliz de no convivir con otros niños torpes... Suspira enderezándose ahora con un andar calmado, sacude su ropa de alguna arruga imaginaria y les regresa una mirada presumida o hasta retadora a sus otras compañeras rivales que al parecer también hicieron su esfuerzo de verse mejor.

Porque hoy todas tienen la posibilidad de convertirse en compañeras de equipo de su adorado Sasuke-kun y quieren impresionarlo con su belleza, hacerse notar para que les diga "tu belleza es asombrosa, lamento no notarte antes"

Babea de solo pensarlo, pero se golpea internamente por mostrar un gesto tan vergonzoso... se detiene, voltea y gracias a su suerte nadie la vio fantaseando.

Entra a los jardines de la academia, la puerta se mantiene abierta para la cantidad de estudiantes que ingresan y para su mala suerte ahí está su gran rival de amores... puede sentir la animosidad del resto de sus competidoras que no dudan en expresar su disgusto a Beifong Lin.

Su vestimenta es la misma opaca, carente de gracia femenil... pantalón verde oscuro, esas extrañas sandalias cerradas negras, camisa de manga larga color verde claro casi amarillo con un cinturón de herramientas.

Sabe Beifong las nota, les arquea una ceja y tiene la audacia de voltearles los ojos en hastío... en todos esos años, diferentes grupos de niñas han tratado de intimidarla, pero simplemente no es posible... es aterradora, impotente y muchas de ellas terminaron en el barro atrapadas en medio de un intento de broma.

Hay celos flotando en el grupo que ahora camina al costado de la morena en una obvia división de poder, todas susurras y se burlan pero nada perturba a la arrogante Beifong que parece su mundo es solo el frente rumbo al salón de clases.

Ella quien siempre está sola... ella quien tiene a esos guapos niños cerca (Senju, Hatake y sobretodo Uchiha)... ella quien tiene primos tan apuestos que parecen seguirla... ella quien no tiene amigas... todos motivos para envidiarla, tratar de intimidarla y rezagarla del resto de las niñas.

Ninguna logra hacerla llorar.

Caminando una a lado de la otra, es de las pocas ocasiones en que Ino se alía... Sakura sin embargo esta más concentrada en sondear el aspecto de Beifong siendo golpeada por otra oleada de celos, porque se nota que no se esfuerza pero aún se ve genial.

Sin ningún gramo de maquillaje pero aun su exótica piel morena se ve saludable... sus largas pestañas negras... sus pómulos altos... su figura delgada pero tonificada... cabello oscuro con ligeras hebras blancas en un recatado peinado que parece favorecerla, agregándole esos nefastos ojos verdes típicos del clan Beifong que tienen ese filo que Sakura ha intentado buscar en sus propios.

Con un andar arrogante, confiado y que grita autoridad.

La ha visto actuar en las clases especializadas para Kunoichi, puede actuar delicada y femenil si se lo propone (Lo que desconoce es que Lin de hecho odia dichas materias considerándolas sexistas, pero si desea llegar a ser kage tenía que verlos de manera objetiva... un medio para un fin... quizás un método que podía usar para la diplomacia).

Sakura se esforzó para ser una de las primeras en clase cuando Beifong apenas suda en cualquiera de las materias.

Llegar al salón fue un suceso demasiado largo para las chicas consumidas por diferentes amargos pensamientos, cuando llegaron a la puerta la morena entro sin siquiera darles un gesto de reconocimiento... todas juraron en susurros, asegurando que si no fuera por su familia muchos hubieran hecho algún intento más peligroso para meterse con ella.

Para enseñarle donde está su lugar.

Sakura golpea a la interna que está maldiciendo a la perra morena, puede escuchar el ruido amortiguado del resto de sus compañeros dentro del salón... algunas niñas ya entraron entre risitas... pero ella tenía que prepararse mentalmente porque hoy es el día en que hablaría con su amor para confesarlo.

...

Cuando Umino-sensei empezó a anunciar los equipos, hizo un gesto extraño cuando señalo al número dos formado por Hatake Takeo, Senju Irio y Beifong Lin... se aclaró la garganta en un intento de normalidad pero los más agudos arquearon la ceja ante tal anomalía, no solo era el hecho que fueran puros miembros de clan sino que los tres eran considerados prodigios.

Shikamaru casi dejo pasar la selección de su propio equipo al estar pensando en suficientes motivos de conspiración para hacer el que ha nombrado el conjunto Elite Genin... Shino apenas parpadeo al arrastrarse donde sus miembros se congregaban entorno de Hyuga-sama... Uchiha frunció el ceño deseando no tener una fangirl cerca y por ultimo Uzumaki respiro de alivio de no estar atrapado con la tirana.

Por su parte Lin tenía una mirada contemplativa en Umino, casi al nivel acusador pero cualquier protesta murió cuando quedo finalizado el evento de formación.

-Es oficial, estoy atrapado con ustedes- gimió Irio con una pena en su rostro, dejándose caer en el escritorio casi muerto de solo pensar que ahora oficialmente su amiga tendrá motivos para presionarlos o hasta patearles el trasero.

Lin volteo los ojos por la actitud del mas infantil -supéralo, vivirás más- se cruzó de brazos con una clara amonestación que el Senju fácilmente ignoro.

-Mejor bueno conocido que malo por conocer- Takeo era un poco más objetivo en las cosas del destino, ya se conocían y entrenaban juntos... era lo mejor que podía pedir.

La maestra tierra bufo al acomodarse en su silla mirando el entorno con aburrimiento en lo que sus profesores venían a recogerlos... podía escuchar claramente las quejas de algunos mocosos por no quedar con las personas que querían, sobre todo las niñas fastidiosas que carecían de objetividad.

Pero no podía pedir demasiado de personas inmaduras, muchos parecían no ver que si no tenían suerte al final del año serian asesinos... que esta profesión es dura... y que aun ella con su vida de experiencia, hay tanto que odia de esta nueva vida.

Niños asesinos.

Trata de no concentrarse en ese aspecto que parece siempre brotar para torturarla, se masajea el puente de la nariz reflexionando en asuntos más ligeros como el alivio de saberse con personas aptas y ya acostumbradas a sus maneras de ser... como Takeo lo menciono... hubiera sido catastrófico para su genio si Uzumaki o Uchiha formaran su equipo, un suceso que aun pensándolo sería caótico en muchos aspectos.

Otro consuelo es la realidad de ya no tratar con mocosos al estar fuera oficialmente de la academia.

Pequeñas bendiciones.

Parpadeo regresando a la realidad, mirando el salón con ausencia... Takeo e Irio parecen estar conversando de cualquier asunto trivial, algunos ya fueron recogidos por jounin diferentes... reflexiona que sus primos mayores no le han dicho que sucede después de la asignación, se pregunta si tendrán algún examen de aptitud.

Son una fuerza armada, quizás del orden y defensa de la aldea... con su experiencia en ciudad Republica, Lin le gustaba aplicarlos para saber si sus novatos eran aptos para tal responsabilidad... esperaba que el Hokage hiciera tal cosa, mediocres no eran prudentes en esta profesión.

-Está pensando en algo malo para el resto- gime Irio con ojos de cachorro sacándola de sus reflexiones críticas.

-Doloroso y malo- Takeo agrega recostándose en el escritorio para mirarla con burla disimulada por esa mascara molesta.

Voltea los ojos negándose a responder a tales infantilismos, fue justo en ese momento en que una voz grave les llama haciéndolos voltear al marco de la puerta donde un hombre pálido de unos veintitantos en uniforme estándar shinobi parecía esperarlos casualmente.

Un happuri enmarcaba su rostro, cabello castaño corto y unos ojos oscuros algo grandes -¿Hatake-kun, Senju-kun y Beifong-chan?- pide con tranquilidad cuando están a un paso delante -Soy su Jounin-sensei, Tenzo- saluda al dar un paso al costado para dar el paso.

Lin arquea la ceja juiciosa, ojos agudos en su profesor quien parece sonreírle divertido o hasta curioso.

-Vamos al techo, un lugar ideal para empezar- continua el tutor con ojo entrenado a los tres pequeños instruidos delante.

La maestra tierra afirma y lidera el recién formado equipo dos.

Por su parte Umino quien estaba en el escritorio miro a los niños irse con un sentimiento acusador al Jounin Tenzo quien se despidió con un ondeo simple de mano, negó cualquier atisbo de sospecha pues el único equipo respaldado legalmente para ser formado por solo miembros de clan era el número 10... El dos ni siquiera debía de existir ya que solo se asigna el número en casos excepcionales como es el siete.

Suspira teniendo un dolor de cabeza, estaba seguro Lin-chan quedaría atrapada en el equipo siete con Naruto, eso le daría tranquilidad de que el niño no se metiera en tantos problemas... pero de solo ver el sello del Hokage, esto fueron órdenes directas.

En estos casos odiaba estar atrapado como Chunin, porque obviamente lo que sea el motivo para la formación Hatake, Senju y Beifong seria de conocimiento Jounin.

...

Ser sacado del servicio Anbu fue un poco inquietante para el ahora llamado Tenzo, un evento repentino que le extraño cuando fue convocado... pero eran órdenes del Hokage quien está sumamente interesado en el desarrollo de la única niña de su ahora equipo genin por cuestiones personales que no le corresponde divulgar.

Un secreto de alto rango.

Tampoco puede ignorar el hecho que de forma indirecta está relacionado con los Senju, Hatake y Beifong o que sus conocimientos puedan ser necesarios si llegaran a manifestar el mokuton... además de evitar que Danzo asignara un jounin de sus dudosas lealtades a un grupo de niños prodigios.

Suspira algo agobiado caminando por los corredores de una academia vacía, su Hokage piensa muy bien de Tenzo si le ordena tomar un equipo genin sin tener la experiencia adecuada para la edad, porque aunque cuenta con años de métodos de enseñanza es muy distinto a un escuadrón anbu o Root.

No es que todos los jounin-sensei nazcan enseñando, pero esperaba tomar un equipo más adelante.

Lo más complicado del asunto, es que el consejo junto con el Hokage esperan mucho de este equipo en especial... no solo por tener miembros de clanes casi extintos... sino por el monitoreo de Lin con la forma en que fue concebida.

Vuelve a suspirar, dándole un gesto divertido cuando Senju-kun miro por encima de su hombro confundido... retornando su vista ahora a las escaleras que suben lentamente.

Piensa que hay tanta gente importante, respetable y aterradora respaldando a estos niños... entre familiares, guardaespaldas o amigos... un error de su parte, cualquier asunto reprochable probablemente tendrá problemas pero se aferrara al hecho de libertad como su sensei.

Son sus genin ahora.

Aunque quiera, no estará retractándose de este deber que se le ha asignado por más difícil que sea.

Viniendo de un clan con disciplina predice que será un trabajo fácil, que no tendría que establecer bases firmes como seguro se hace con genin de familias civiles... Tenzo casi suspira de alivio ante esta variable que apenas considera después de las mortificaciones de muchos ojos observándole.

Mira sin humor cuando llegan a la parte alta del edificio de la academia que fue elegida para la introducción general que siente es algo común ¿no? Un lugar por donde empezar para luego... según las estadísticas que tomara de la oficina de la academia... ponerlos a prueba para enseñarles según sus áreas de oportunidad.

También para decidir si son aptos para el camino shinobi, saber si los regresa a la academia.

Ahora con un ligero plan de como proseguir, Tenzo se instaló delante de los niños como lo ha hecho durante años ante diferentes escuadrones -Como ya les comente anteriormente, mi nombre es Tenzo y seré su jounin-sensei- explico nuevamente.

Los niños lo miraron expectantes.

-Iniciaremos con lo básico de presentaciones- sonríe ligeramente algo que no llega a sus ojos ocasionando una sombra tétrica -Pero antes...- no parpadea -No tolero las travesuras y la falta de respeto a las reglas... hay cierto rango que sobrellevo, pero más allá de esto será castigado- asegura firmemente.

Solo el Senju parece maldecir ligeramente, aunque aún su postura es firme delante del jounin.

Tenzo arquea la ceja ante la nula reacción del resto por lo que continua -Son mi primer equipo genin, como única advertencia no estoy del todo en contra de "gobernar por el uso del terror"- advierte oscuramente.

De nuevo Senju es el único que tiene una ligera contracción entre sus cejas, pero se rehúsa a mostrar algo más.

El antes anbu tararea algo sorprendido por la aparente inmunidad de su equipo, casi siente que cualquier desconfianza que tuviera antes se ha lavado por completo -bueno empecemos por nombre, gustos, disgustos y sueños- admite volviendo a la normalidad, las sombras de su rostro se retiran.

Este punto es algo estándar que ha escuchado los otros jounin aplican, entre ellos Kakashi-san por lo tanto es la manera más sana de comenzar a conocer a sus pequeños alumnos.

-Yo- salta el niño que hasta ahora se ha estado reteniendo -Senju, Irio... me gustan las mañanas, los entrenamientos con papá y carne a la parrilla...- sonríe a lo grande casi sin respirar -no me gustan los entrenamientos con Lin-chan...- aquí la morena lo miro severamente -digo... sus modos estrictos... sus tiránicas maneras... - trata de arreglar sin mucho éxito -bueno quiero ser el mejor medico Nin que exista... como mi Tía Tsunade- aplaude.

Tenzo afirma alabando mentalmente una meta muy alta y firme de alguien tan pequeño.

El peliblanco ahora enfoca al sensei -Hatake, Takeo... me gustan los días de lluvia, leer libros de fantasía y mis amigos...- dice en un tono plano casi reflexionando -no me gustan los tomates, los perros y los libros pervertidos...- aquí inserta un gesto agudo en sus ojos -Mi sueño es ser el mejor shinobi de la aldea, dominar todos los elementos del chakra-

El anbu tararea viendo la ambición brillando en los ojos oscuros del pariente de Kakashi-san.

Suspira con molestia enderezándose como si fuera a entregar un reporte -Beifong, Lin... me gusta la tierra, el metal y mi escuadrón...- espeta con ojos verdes inflexibles -no me gustan los insolentes, el romper de reglas y los traidores...- gruñe como si recordara algo -Mi sueño es ser Hokage- finaliza secamente.

Arquea la ceja, Tenzo admite que esto es lo más ambicioso para alguien de ese clan que parece nunca apuntar tan alto... no es que no hubiera niños por ahí diciendo que querían ser los líderes del pueblo... pero aquí, la mirada dura en esos ojos verdes le hacen pensar que no es un sueño tonto, ningún juego y que no admitiría la derrota.

Típico de esa familia.

-¿Usted?- pregunta Lin con un dejo de exigencia -como sensei debe dar la misma cantidad de información que hemos compartido- espeta con sus brazos cruzados en su pequeño torso, dándole un aire mandón.

El jounin suspira viendo la lógica -bueno mi nombre ya lo he dado -como un experimento no cuenta más que con un alias pero ellos no necesitan saberlo -me gustan las nueces, libros de arquitectura... no me gustan los alimentos grasos... no tengo sueños- se encoge de hombros el gesto de los niños es de impaciencia -tienen un sensei sencillo y humilde- les dice secamente.

-Espero que sea mejor que eso- se queja Irio con un gesto defraudado, casi como si su jounin no fuera lo que esperaba.

-Irio-advierten Hatake y Beifong al mismo tiempo.

-¡que! Es la verdad- se defiende muy ofendido el Senju.

Tenzo desde ahora puede ver que el rebelde del equipo es el de la legendaria familia, suspira con paciencia -mañana nos veremos a las 0600 horas en el campo de entrenamiento dos- se despide al desaparecer.

Mejor investigar a sus alumnos para trazar un método de prueba.

XXXXX

Kakashi no teme admitir que se apartó del mundo.

El dolor nunca se fue... la sangre aún puede sentirla cálida en sus manos... su ojo pica y le regresa una mirada roja de un amigo que nunca regreso... perdió casi todo y lo poco que le quedo lo aparto con temor de mancharlo, de ensuciarlo o darle la suerte que han tenido la mayoría.

Se ha quitado la máscara por obligación y cuando lo hizo fue con la esperanza de regresar al equipo genin que le han asignado como otro intento del Hokage de retirarlo de las fuerzas Anbu.

Sin embargo fue un día de sorpresas.

Ahora sentado a uno de los techos de la pared del complejo Hatake reflexiona sobre lo interesante que fue su día en el que esperaba reprobar a otros niños aun cuando fueran indirectamente conocidos.

Uzumaki como su madre era un centello burbujeante, molesto e irresponsable que seguro fue su actitud el que lo coloco como el ultimo (tampoco duda en que fue por cuestión del Kyubi) pero demostró que es capaz de luchar a pesar de todo con una estrategia que necesita ser pulida, rápidos reflejos, clones de sombras y una aterradora resistencia.

Uchiha fue el siguiente descubrimiento, aún tiene ese manto nostálgico y arrogante... pero su taijutsu, ninjutsu y planeación eran buenos ¿Huan-sama? Tal vez la familia postiza fue una buena elección del Hokage después de la masacre.

Dos niños que a primera vista no se llevan bien, trabajaron juntos de manera excelente... si hubo sus asperezas, insultos y posibles peleas... pero Naruto y Sasuke aprobaron con creces sus estándares.

El único que seguro necesitara trabajo extra es Haruno, una niña en todos los aspectos con falta de enfoque aunque una amplia gama de conocimiento teórico que se está desperdiciando... suspira ante este último.

Según su criterio Beifong-chan llenaba el criterio para entrar como Kunoichi del equipo siete, pero por órdenes de arriba la apartaron con otros de los niños prodigiosos entre ellos su primo... y esto le preocupa ligeramente.

Sabe Tenzo es su jounin-sensei solo por eso se tranquiliza aunque seguro preferiría a Lin-chan en su equipo, solo la ha visto de lejos y escuchado rumores... hubiera sido divertido.

-Supongo que podemos festejar- la voz calmada de Sakumo interrumpe aterrizando limpiamente en el tejado con su yukata gris.

Su único ojo se enfoca en su padre quien no parece reprocharle nada sobre su prolongada ausencia, no es que no duerma en el complejo... pero activamente lo ha estado evitando, haría lo mismo con Takeo pero procuro existir en algunas ocasiones divirtiéndole que tome una adversidad a su Icha Icha y adoptando la máscara -Un festejo es algo exagerado- sonríe ligeramente.

Su padre lo ve con esa gentileza que casi estuvo perdida en su tiempo más oscuro -Tenemos mucho que contar- le dice parándose al filo del tejado.

Kakashi puede ver que Takeo se está acercando, posiblemente comenzar una rutina de familia no era demasiado tarde y terminara en festejo si puede detallar bien la sonrisa satisfecha de que pasaron la prueba que Tenzo les haya puesto.

Mira de nuevo a su padre -Lo hacemos- responde a su comentario poniéndose de pie -mucho que contar- alega tratando de no pensar en sangre, culpa y muerte.

En su fracaso.

Un rasgo Hatake, quizás una maldición.

Sakumo mira a su hijo largamente cuando se acerca a ligeros pasos con su uniforme estándar shinobi, lejos del traje anbu y su máscara -Tu padrino te recriminara- le canturrea divertido.

Una mueca en Kakashi recordando en lo que seguro será un dolor por parte de Iroh-sama -Lo sé- deja caer sus hombros -Solo espero que Sena-sama no se una... lo último que quiero es ser acorralado sin chakra- murmura recordando un incidente cuando era niño.

Minato nunca vio de la misma manera un Aburame junto a un Beifong desde entonces.

El viejo shinobi palmeo la espalda de su encorvado hijo, sintiendo la calidez y el alivio de la sanación por fin llegando -Sena ha estado ocupado con su gente- le da en consuelo -pero seguro tu prometida no te dio tiempo para que te hicieras un pervertido- señala el libro naranja en sus manos.

El jounin está muy ofendido y lo expresa en su único ojo -Es lectura artística- se enfocó en el problema más fácil de resolver, agradece que su prometida este fuera de la aldea.

-Conozco a Jiraya, escribe todo menos artístico- secamente recrimina el anciano Hatake divertido -Bienvenido, hijo- susurra con una sonrisa sincera para saltar al jardín.

-Estoy en casa- salió más fácil de lo que sentía Kakashi, pero aquella mascara anbu que extraño en la mañana... ahora es un peso que no necesita, acepto a su equipo oficialmente y estará enseñando a la siguiente generación.

Puede que empiece a sanar finalmente.

XXXXX

Fin de un corto capitulo.

Nota: el Jounin sensei del equipo 2 es Yamato Tenzo, pero como solo tiene un alias como Tenzo ya que el Yamato se lo agrega Tsunade en la segunda parte... pues se queda con ese nombre secamente.

El Hokage lo saco para evitar la conspiración de Danzo de poner mano en tres prodigios.

Los Gaoling siguen ahi, pero normalmente cuidan a la familia principal cuando estan fuera de lugares con menos protección como es la calle... los que son shinobis se les retira dicho beneficio aunque aun hay patrullas por si acaso.

Seguro Root encontro su competencia de seguridad privada.

Ahora, me dare tiempo de contestar Reviews!

pejggss: Normalmente esta puesto del punto de vista de Lin... alguien que no esta todavía acostumbrada a los modismos del mundo de naruto como los honoríficos o el orden de los nombres aunque se esfuerza cuando lo habla... esto afecta la narrativa... después de todo 12 años de esta vida palidecen con los 70 y tantos años de maestra tierra.

Me esfuerzo en respetarlos cuando están del punto de vista de alguien de naruto, pero a veces me falla.

En cuanto a que no cuadran los nombres, bueno no se a que se refiere pero están inspirados en los usados comúnmente en China ya que el reino tierra esta inspirado en esto ¿no? y Toph dejo una larga lista para ser usado, seguro tenia tiempo para esto.

Amor-yato: Tambien me hubiera gustado que quedara en el equipo 7, pero eso no hubiera dejado mucha emocion cuando llegaran los examenes... porque quiero dejar que Lin sea aun como una variable que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura impresione.

Sobre sus intereses amorosos, bueno falta muchos años para eso XD pero ya le estoy pensando.

AlternativeFutureFan27: Un gran review! muy interesante :3 gracias por tu dedicación y darme ánimos y todo lo que te preguntas... ya vendrán las respuestas, luego le quito lo interesante a tu lectura XD

geme1: Sasuke nunca podra lidiar con Lin.

Neah20fuera...


	6. Libro 5

Libro 5: La rutina del equipo 2

Un día soleado iluminaba Konoha, la montaña imponente tenía los cuatro kages cuidando el hermoso pueblo y entre las calles la gente comenzaba a andar buscando iniciar sus vidas con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

Corriendo entre los tejados los diferentes shinobis se dispersaban ya sea en misiones fuera de la aldea o sus hogares después de un turno largo nocturno de patrullaje.

En uno de los complejos más antiguos cavados en la montaña, Lin daba la bienvenida con una respiración larga que concluía su tiempo de meditación en el templo, sus parientes aun sincronizados rodeaban en un círculo ordenado las estatuas de un equipo avatar que aquí flotan como espíritus consejeros que de alguna forma se ataron y siguieron a su madre... abuela... Toph.

Es triste verlos ahí, sobre todo cuando el mundo espiritual significaba el descanso ¿Qué le paso a Toph? Ascendió a lo que describen como el mundo impuro ¿Por qué estos no pasan a ese descanso? Cosas espirituales que seguro el avatar sabría responder... algo que no tiene el valor de preguntarle directamente a esta imagen muy joven de Aang sin atraer la atención.

Después de todo tuvo un ciclo de rencarnación.

Se pone de pie en relativo silencio para no interrumpir a los que continuaran con la meditación, el fuego parpadea en las antorchas que alimenta el joven espíritu del señor del fuego Zuko... Lin aun trata de no inquietarse ante las miradas del resto que parecen despedirla hasta llegar fuera de la zona del templo.

Suspira de alivio, con los años no parece ser más fácil tratar de no mirar como si conociera a todos esos niños fantasmas... claro que ella los conoció, solo que vivos, adultos y exitosos... suspira recargándose en la pared vaciando su mente ¿no lo había superado? Al parecer no importa que tanto tiempo pase, de alguna forma vuelve a meditar sobre lo que fue su larga vida en un mundo sin niños asesinos.

Una profesión de la que ya es parte.

Sacude sus pensamientos tercamente, se estira el cuello al igual que sus músculos dispuesta a terminar la otra parte de su rutina de entrenamiento... suspira agotada al salir al exterior donde puede ver a sus primos mayores saludarla para irse a sus respectivas misiones.

Todos con equipos, todos genin o chunin donde el mayor ya tiene tres años ejerciendo y se siente culpable de ser de alguna manera responsable que muchos hayan elegido una carrera de espías/asesinos... se golpea la frente volviendo sacando las constantes divagaciones sobre su familia, no debe distraerse.

Se coloca en su campo de entrenamiento que ha monopolizado, descalza se instala en una postura firme con la espalda enderezada y los pies ligeramente abiertos, estira los brazos cerrando los ojos para en verdad sentir cada kata que realiza cuidadosamente... conectando con la tierra, sintiendo el metal en sus bolsas y controladas respiraciones.

El aterrizar de Irio a la media hora no fue sorprendente, ahora con la formalización del equipo no tiene otra opción que entrenar con su amiga como un método sano que no piensan abandonar (aunque aún se queja, eso nunca cambiara)... Takeo es menos ruidoso, sutilmente se coloca en posición iniciando sus propias katas con habilidad entrenada.

Respiraciones sincronizadas, movimientos suaves y sutiles, cada uno en su propio conjunto de movimientos diferentes a los que la maestra control está aplicando... llega un momento en que comienzan a coincidir los tres al instalarse en el kumite básico para hacer una ronda entre ellos.

Lin al enfrentar a Takeo, medita que su rutina no ha cambiado del todo... aunque ahora la clara diferencia es la ausencia de Shino y Shikamaru quienes tienen sus propias responsabilidades con sus equipos... mientras bloquea un golpe, patea el torso arrebatando el aliento a su contrincante... medita la opción de aconsejar a su sensei algún entrenamiento futuro con otros genin solo por el bienestar de su conciencia.

Porque aunque Shino sea un extraño y Shikamaru un completo vago, se ha encariñado con esos mocosos como para permitir que se maten porque seguro como la tierra en el suelo ese dúo podrán descuidarse, una negligencia en el entrenamiento es mortal y no necesita una vida como policía para saberlo.

Somete a Irio después de derrotar a Takeo -estas siendo infantil- asegura al instalar el peso por completo.

Jadea por aire al apartarla con un ligero empujón -Es muy temprano- se queja el Senju con unos ojos de cachorro al sacudirse el sudor.

-Está llegando la hora- Hatake les recuerda con un ojo agudo en la sombra del sol.

Lin le da el mejor gesto amargo a un Irio victorioso de que su mordida de polvo haya sido interrumpida, el trio ingresa al condominio principal donde Zuko les sonríe en saludo mañanero... para evitar regresar a sus respectivas casas, se les da la facilidad de un baño además de un cambio que han traído anticipadamente.

Con una camisa amarilla poniéndose un chaleco de manga gris, su pantalón verde oscuro y descalza con sus botas en la mano Lin sale con el cabello húmedo al comedor donde Irio ya está sentado conversando animadamente con un amargado Yuu -Buen día- Zuko le saluda jovialmente al poner algo de alimentos en la mesa.

Takeo se deja caer con un suspiro de alivio, la máscara que normalmente usa ahora esta amontonada en su cuello al aceptar el desayuno con calma... come tranquilamente en su mayoría tiene la conversación de Irio sobre alguna cosa que su abuelo y padre han hecho durante la semana en su ausencia.

Cuando llega la hora Lin ya tiene acomodado su cabello en el viejo peinado que usaba en su anterior vida, su chaleco cerrado y su bolsa de herramientas además de un cable que todavía está en fase prototipo en sus muñecas para su metal control.

Yuu les sigue a unos pasos detrás, ahora como Genin su trabajo se ha reducido a solo acompañarlos con su sensei en el campo de entrenamiento en el que se han quedado de ver esa mañana... aun cuando trate de disuadirlo, Lin nunca lograra convencer al chico que está bien dejarla sola.

Transitan por las calles de Konoha con relativa tranquilidad, Irio sigue conversando de alguna tontería mientras Takeo parece estar tomando la costumbre de leer mientras camina... llegan al campo de entrenamiento dos despidiéndose de Yuu quien al ver a su sensei sentado debajo de uno de los árboles se gira para regresar al complejo.

-Veo que están más que listos- asegura reflexivo el adulto dándoles una mirada contemplativa.

A una semana funcionando como equipo, el retirado Anbu ya tenía un amplio conocimiento de las rutinas que ejercen sus pequeños genin antes de sus programadas reuniones... una iniciativa propia que seguro muchos otros sensei envidian.

No es que Tenzo haya estado espiando a los otros equipos para tomar ciertos ejemplos (tal vez sí, pero no está por aceptarlo)... si no que algunos jounin se reúnen en uno de los bares para discutir su semana con sus genin, percatándose que de hecho no hay iniciativas de entrenamiento en casa por la mayoría.

-Por supuesto, Tenzo-sensei- contesta Lin con ese regio tono, dándole un aspecto austero con sus manos detrás de la espalda como en sus tiempos como una simple policía que iniciaba su carrera en ciudad república.

El hombre se pone de pie viendo esa formación diamante donde la niña es la parte central -Muy bien, entonces vamos a la torre del hokage a recoger una misión- asegura con una sonrisa.

-No quiero cuidar niños, sensei- se queja Irio caminando detrás del jounin que lidera al grupo a través de los árboles para salir al pueblo rumbo a la sala de misiones.

-Solo di que no quieres cuidar al nieto del Hokage- Takeo agrega sin humor con un libro en su mano (está imitando a su Tío que ahora es una presencia constante en el complejo).

Lin hace una mueca pero no alega nada referente a la misión tomada dos días después de la formación del equipo, una experiencia que si tuviera algo que decir no volvería a tomar... pero trabajo es trabajo y como un ser lleno de responsabilidad no se quejaría.

-Ese niño es molesto ¡Mas que Naruto!- el Senju asegura en el recuerdo del niño acosador muy bullicioso que opaca al bromista de su clase.

-Solo estas celoso porque tiene un enamoramiento con Lin- Tenzo agrega casual desde su lugar provocando risas en Takeo y un voltear de ojos de la morena.

-No estoy celoso- protesta airadamente Irio muy ofendido lanzando una mirada de disgusto al sensei.

-Bueno, tomaremos una misión diferente y juzgare su control de chakra- Tenzo declara mirando al grupo que afirma obediente, no es que calmara la mirada del Senju que parecía desear más entrenamiento del que seguro le dan en su clan... pero lo asilencia por el momento -Pero si el Hokage lo ordena, no haremos responsables de Konohamaru- advierte.

Todos se desinflan.

La sala de misiones estaba algo abandonada, solo jounin que vienen y van por la ventana... Iruka atiende el escritorio les da una sonrisa de bienvenida -¿Buenos días?- saluda incierto casi divertido y muy sospechoso.

El Hokage sentado al costado muestra una ligera sonrisa -Equipo dos, bienvenidos- saluda cálidamente dando una mirada larga a cada uno de los niños... Lin arquea la ceja ante la mirada estacionada más tiempo en su dirección, como si buscara algo y parece encontrarlo al sonreír casualmente con una oculta nostalgia.

Se aclara la garganta fingiendo no ver el extraño saludo -¿Estará disponible la misión de Tora?- pregunta Tenzo queriendo dar la experiencia de ese gato para sus prodigiosos niños, ha escuchado tanto y seguro es la diversión de Kakashi así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Además era mejor hacer el intento antes de que el Hokage recuerde a su nieto.

-Oh el equipo Siete ha monopolizado esa misión durante la estancia de la señora Shijimi- suspira el Umino con una sonrisa divertida del mero pensamiento de lo que ha de estar sufriendo naruto.

Lin mira como su sensei parece decepcionado ¿Qué clase de misión seria esa?

Uniendo sus dedos reflexivo el Hokage da una ligera inclinación al jounin -Estoy seguro hay varias opciones, Tenzo-kun- alega con una sonrisa quitando ligeramente su pipa -Hay para escoger que se adapte a ustedes- señala varios papeles que Iruka pasa para ser leídos.

Al final eligieron una restauración en las instalaciones del orfanato Ba Sing Se.

XXXXX

La cosecha de patatas es una misión exigente.

Al borde del pueblo es una localidad rural que alimenta con algunos cultivos para la venta, un método de ingresos aparte de los shinobis.

Bajo el inclemente sol, Lin se agacha tomando entre sus manos enguantadas la verdura para analizarla y meterla a su costal que tiene colgado a su costado... a dos hileras a su izquierda Takeo hace el mismo procedimiento con un sombrero de paja ayudándole con el calor... a su derecha Irio es tirado por uno de los perros de esa granja que parecen tener un tipo de apego al jovial niño.

Podía hacer esto con tierra control, pero dañaría la cosecha o removería la tierra preparada para los cultivos... por lo que optaron por hacerlo a la antigua.

Tenzo está al costado de la cosecha bajo la sombra de una construcción de madera que ha levantado para su contratista que son un par de ancianos muy joviales, sentados cómodamente con un vaso de agua en su mano seguro son la envidia del Senju que parece murmurar maldiciones referente a "sensei tiranos peor que su amiga"

Son trabajos que Lin no hizo en su anterior vida, labores cotidianas que le parecen agradables y sabe tienen un objetivo a fondo de establecer unidad a los recién graduados... por lo menos no han aplicado para niñeras de Konohamaru, aunque le gustaría regresar a alguna petición de Ba Sing Se.

-Pequeños ¡hay limonada!- la señora alentó con una sonrisa junto con una bandeja en dirección a la maestra tierra que acepta con un suspiro de alivio.

-En verdad que son niños trabajadores- arrulla el anciano revolviendo el cabello de Irio con entusiasmo.

-Son una monada ¿no?- la anciana murmura soñadora dando un aspecto maternal al trio -y ver que niña tan hermosa tienen ¡seguro son la envidia de otros!-

Lin jura que no se sonrojo.

Tenzo oculto su diversión, Irio y Takeo parecían incomodos mirando sus pies... la maestra tierra se aclara la garganta -gracias- dice incierta siendo arrullada por los viejitos que comienzan a compararla con algún nieto.

-Creo que es momento de que terminen- interrumpe el sensei con cuidado apartando las manos avejentadas de las mejillas maltratadas de una próxima a explotar kunoichi, se lleva a los contratistas de nuevo a la sombra de su construcción.

Suspira de alivio -cualquier comentario, está enterrado- amenaza a sus dos compañeros que levantan sus manos en total rendición continuando en sus respectivas filas de patatas por cosechar.

XXXXX

Tenzo sabe que no debe estar en misiones constantes, hay por lo menos dos veces por semana un momento que ha denominado "Control de habilidades".

Aplicaría el consejo de Lin-chan de unirlos a otros equipos genin, pero hasta el momento el resto todavía se está adaptando y no quiere ser más odiado de lo que ya es al ver el progreso de sus prodigios en comparación a otros, seguro hay tanto que pueden tolerar el resto de los jounin-sensei experimentados.

Muchos alegan que es la suerte de los novatos, hasta Kakashi le ha disparado miradas de envidia y ha intentado cambiarle a Lin-chan por su kunoichi Sakura como si fueran tarjetas de colección varias veces.

Trata de no pensar en eso.

Aguarda en medio de ese claro en el bosque en posición de loto, sus ojos ahora se han abierto al pasar los 10 segundos que dio de ventaja a sus pequeños genin... se coloca de pie y comienza el sondeo superficial para ver si son tan descuidados para dejarse a simple vista.

Pero no es el caso, el sigilo parece ser fácilmente tomado por sus tres genin al no ser atrapado en los primeros minutos del comienzo de su pequeña prueba.

Se agacha justo a tiempo ante la lluvia de senbon cortesía de Irio que seguro debe estar en uno de los arboles lejanos... Tenzo hace la señal oportuna para una pared fina de madera que es objeto de shuriken ahora del otro lado del claro por Takeo... salta fuera del suelo ante el pilar de tierra levantado fácilmente en picos duros ahora por Lin... aterrizando en la superficie del árbol más cercano.

Puede escuchar la suavidad de las hojas cayendo ante los movimientos de sus objetivos cambiando, los niños son inteligentes al hacerlo ya que sería imprudente mantenerse mucho tiempo después de revelarse.

Un kunai es sacado para bloquear una espada, ahora ya no se sorprende por la elección de su pequeña Lin a la que repele fácilmente... puede ver su desaprobación brillando en esos ojos verdes por fallar en tomarlo por sorpresa, Tenzo se pregunta si no ve el logro de acercarse tanto a un jounin experimentado como él con un arma.

Salta lejos de otra lluvia de senbon que se clavan en el suelo, esquiva otro pilar de tierra que crece alto y patea a Takeo que salto de algún árbol.

Los cuatro se miran en ese claro con ojos serios, Tenzo casi sonríe -Taijutsu- cambia el método de lucha al saltar directo al peliblanco quien apenas bloquea para patinar y caer de espaldas, la patada de Irio es interceptada por su mano al tomarlo del tobillo para lanzarlo directo a Lin.

Salto... bloqueo... tacleada... patada... aterrizaje... golpe... Tenzo analizaba cada disciplina de manera conjunto o individual, su equipo funcionaba muy bien y aunque aún no entiende esa frustración de su pequeña Kunoichi, termina dándoles un gesto aprobatorio como el único en pie y un terreno de entrenamiento mutado por la línea de sangre Beifong -bien hecho- aplaude.

Ojos verdes parecen inflexibles, cruzándose de brazos tercamente -falta entrenamiento- se queja pero la mano pesada de su sensei la induce a mirarlo.

-No te exijas tanto, Lin-chan- dice al sentarse en el suelo retirando el toque para mirar a cada niño -El nivel en que están actualmente es más de lo que un genin normal tiene- trata de convencer con una sonrisa ligera -Casi lo único que tengo que hacer son consejos y practica-

Hay un brillo desaprobador de nuevo en los ojos verdes -Pero...-

Su rostro se oscurece -Sin Peros, Lin-chan- amonesta con un tono tenebroso que solo saca un bufido de la morena que ahora se niega a mirarlo -Afinar su elemento de chakra, que también es algo muy adelantado para un equipo normal será lo que veremos de ahora en adelante- revela con su voz normal afirmando positivo.

Takeo hace un sonido ahogado.

-No te preocupes, Takeo-kun- consola Tenzo con un gesto casual -Que Irio o Lin estén todavía más adelantados en este tema no quiere decir que estés mal- advierte.

-Conoces a mi abuelo, me hubiera encerrado si mínimo no dominaba el básico del suiton- Senju codea a su amigo en un intento de alivio, el recuerdo es simplemente horrible.

Lin solo voltea los ojos dándole una palmada torpe de consuelo al peliblanco.

Tenzo sonríe a la unidad de sus niños, aunque está un poco preocupado porque como lo esperaban... el Mokuton ha vuelto a brotar en los Beifong y es algo que debe reportar al Hokage al final de la semana.

No sabe si es algo natural o inducido por lo que sea le hayan hecho a Lin-chan antes de nacer, pero ya es un hecho que comenzara a guiarla, suspira en cansancio... ignora las miradas de sus estudiantes -sus reservas de chakra son buenas, sobretodo el tuyo Lin-chan- inicia conversacional ocultando que también es un punto a reportar al Sandaime.

Las reservas del chakra son comparables al Shodaime, Lin con su dedicación puede llegar a ser comparable en un futuro y agregándole su personalidad no duda que en verdad pueda convertirse en el líder de la aldea... y es algo aterrador si lo piensa detenidamente.

Sobre todo si no es natural.

-Es oficial, Lin es aterradora- gime Irio siendo fulminado con vehemencia por la niña en cuestión.

-Sigue por ese camino y buscaremos otro compañero de equipo por baja al ser asesinado- Takeo canturrea sin mirar del todo a su ofendido/asustado amigo.

Lin niega a los cielos por paciencia, negándose a entrar a una discusión infantil.

Tenzo rie entre dientes prefiriendo dedicarse al ahora, después piensa en la redacción del lujoso reporte que seguro muchos esperan -Por lo menos estamos listos para una misión rango C- permite.

-Por fin- canta Irio al ponerse de pie en un brinco -El equipo de Naruto está por irse a una de esas ¡no puedo quedarme atrás!- canturrea.

Poniéndose de pie siendo seguido por los otros niños más tranquilos detiene al energético Senju con una mano en su cabeza -pero hoy no... Será mañana- afirma pensando seriamente en sus siguientes palabras -ya que hemos avanzado tanto... ¿Por qué no ir a celebrar?- sonríe gentilmente.

...

El equipo 10 se encuentra en el restaurante de barbacoas de carne o pescado favorito de Choji... ahora sentados en una de las mesas recurrentes con una parrilla surtida, Shikamaru suspira cansado mirando el entorno con eterno aburrimiento mientras su sensei discute de pie con un camarero.

-Deja de babear- se queja Ino golpeando a su compañero Akimichi por estar flotando cerca de la parrilla.

El cansado niño solo voltea los ojos agradeciendo estar sentado enfrente y no al lado de su compañera, comienza a vagar por el resto del restaurante algo vacío hasta que su vista es atraída a la puerta provocando que se enderece de golpe.

Ino se detiene de regañar a Choji al detectar como el vago de su equipo se ilumina rápidamente -¿Qué te sucede Shikamaru?- pregunta curiosa al voltear para dirigir su atención a lo que ha despertado por completo al chico... el equipo dos y con ellos su eterno rival de amores.

Shikamaru por su parte solo se siente cansado de este encuentro, pero si Lin lo descubre dormitando seguro le dará un sermón sobre el correcto comportamiento de un shinobi considerados algun tipo de fuerza del orden del pueblo que debe ser el ejemplo.

Ajeno a esto Choji se ilumina positivamente ante la bonita niña morena -Ey es Lin- intenta ponerse de pie pero es sentado de golpe por la rubia quien parece fulminarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra hablarle...- sisea Ino con amenaza -tu tampoco Shikamaru- apunta al somnoliento colega que parece más despierto que nunca, una parte de ella se muere de celos por tal cambio cuando apenas funcionan a su lado.

-Tenzo- pero fue Asuma, su jounin sensei quien levanta su mano para darse a conocer para el grupo que todavía estaba en la entrada indecisos.

Nara quiere burlarse por la mala suerte de la mujer problemática que es su Kunoichi quien parece disparar miradas de disgusto a la espalda de Asuma-sensei, pero aprecia su vida y comodidad para hacerlo... por lo que se dedica a apreciar al jounin de su buena amiga a quien le da una ligera inclinación de reconocimiento junto con Takeo e Irio.

-Buen día, Asuma-san- hace un ondeo de mano el castaño con happuri -¿También vienes a festejar?- pregunta.

Su sensei parece aturdido -¿festejar?- repite negando -no, aquí venimos normalmente- dice secamente.

Shikamaru se abstiene de decir que es el método de chantaje para que Choji trabaje durante el día, pero aguardan las apariencias por ahora -Lin ¿sigues igual de problemática?- pregunta cansado ignorando a los adultos.

La mirada verde cae en instantes, un arqueo de ceja y desaprobación... Nara siempre ha pensado que tiene ese domino sobre si misma que hace reconocerla naturalmente como un líder, un superior inflexible y muy aterradora... no quiere ganarse su sermón, pero no evita puntualizar eso que ha visto durante años de conocerse.

Es un misterio que se le va de las manos como agua.

-¿Enserio piensas provocarla?- Irio se sienta al lado de Shikamaru sin ser invitado -¿Nos has extrañado?- mueve las cejas.

-Como a la piedra en mi sandalia- el Nara dice secamente tentado a dejarse caer en la mesa.

-Por lo menos tienes un descanso- Senju casi parece herido, intenta estirar su mano para tomar un pedazo de carne pero la mano de Choji lo golpea fuera -ey-

-Es mío- Choji advierte con una intensa mirada.

Shikamaru se burla de Irio ofendido por la agresión, ahora lanza un gesto descuidado a una Lin impaciente y un Takeo ¿leyendo? -No has descuidado tu entrenamiento- pregunta la morena al parecer lidiando muy bien con las miradas de muerte de Ino.

Afirma secamente tarareando que su pregunta de saludo fue desechada -Aunque no tan intenso como antes- admite con un ligero tono de alivio.

Arquea la ceja con regaño por tal descarada verdad, Lin se cruza de brazos y recarga su peso en un pie -He solicitado a Tenzo-sensei algún futuro entrenamiento en conjunto-

El Nara no evita hacer un gesto de dolor absoluto -Espero que avisen con tiempo para prepararme mentalmente- gime al dejarse caer en la mesa ignorando la mirada penetrante de los verdes Beifong.

-De seguro no tendrás oportunidad- Ino se inyecta en la conversación con un tono petulante, dándole un gesto de desagrado a su rival más fuerte.

Takeo sale de su libro solo para mirarla, haciendo enrojecer a la rubia que malinterpreto el interés y dándole un gesto incrédulo para volver a su lectura como si fuera más atractivo... Shikamaru no lo culpo, sabe lo que Lin es capaz e Ino es muy inocente de pensar que tiene alguna oportunidad de avergonzarla.

Aun Choji que parece estar cuidando sus alimentos de Irio reconoce que en efecto, Yamanaka no está siendo realista en sus probabilidades cuando apenas entrena.

Lin solo negó pacientemente, Shikamaru siempre admiro su templanza para tolerar los desprecios de todas las niñas... antes de que cualquiera continuara, Asuma comenzó a presentarlos a Tenzo-sensei jounin del equipo dos (la elite genin mentalmente reconocida).

-Entonces ¿Shogi?- pregunta Shikamaru antes de que el equipo dos se retirara a su propia mesa para alivio de Ino.

La morena se detiene para voltear a mirarlo, afirma con una ligera sonrisa arrogante -Por la tarde- acepta.

-¿Takeo?- ahora puntualiza deteniendo al peliblanco que afirma en promesa, ha tenido un tiempo desde que no se han visto para retarse... su padre seguro estará encantado ahora que ha conseguido al dúo para jugar.

-No entiendo cómo puedes hablarle- sisea Ino tan pronto estuvieron lejos del rango de audición -pero... invitarla a jugar- apunta acusador.

Voltea los ojos -nadie juega a excepción de ella y Takeo, papá ha estado pidiendo una revancha- puntualiza -además no es como si te gustara jugar- se defiende con un gesto cansado.

Ofendida, Ino está enojada -Ese no es el punto, me estas traicionando- acusa algo herida.

-Problemático- murmura con disgusto prefiriendo concentrarse en comer, Asuma-sensei sabiamente mira sin meterse a la discusión adivinando cual es el problema de rivalidad entre las niñas.

Hombre sabio.

...

Yakushi Kabuto es un eterno genin cuya fachada de fracasado, nervioso y tímido erudito ha podido pasar desapercibido en los radares del pueblo... ajustándose los anteojos que le dan un brillo astuto, mira desde una esquina el puesto de Barbacoa en donde su objetivo ha entrado junto con su equipo.

Apunta en su libreta sus observaciones, no puede espiar más de cerca los entrenamientos y debe interrumpir su investigación cuando siente los Gaoling comienzan a llegar -siempre puntuales- se burla al guardar sus notas entre sus ropas para dar un giro y regresar por sus pasos.

Es algo aterrador como esos huérfanos son leales a la familia principal Beifong y como parecen instalar horarios de patrulla o calcular cuando sus objetivos terminan su turno de genin... nunca los dejan solos en el pueblo cuando su jounin-sensei les libera del servicio.

No es como si le interesara todos los Beifong, solo uno y eso es porque su maestro se lo ha ordenado.

Algo que puede hacer de manera reducida ya que solo es durante el servicio genin, la niña ha mostrado agudeza y Tenzo no es un jounin para subestimar... aunque divertido de reportar que hay otro experimento exitoso caminando en Konoha.

Tararea inocente, medita que la niña es linda y una muy hábil kunoichi... solo con eso, Kabuto casi sonríe depredador para desaparecer entre las calles.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews! Lecturas! Consejos!

Solo el inicio del equipo dos en sus misiones de rango D, el próximo viene el C.

Lin esta un poco frustrada por no poder vencer a Tenzo cuando se tiene su experiencia, aunque naturalmente es un gran avance el que ha logrado.

Neah20 fuera


	7. Libro 6

Libro 6: ¿Rango C?

Tenzo se despide de los guardianes de la puerta con un ondeo ligero de mano, sus genin caminan detrás en relativa tranquilidad con un equipaje ligero ya que en su mayoría está en pergaminos firmemente sellados... que el sabio bendiga a los Uzumaki del clan Beifong que no solo han enseñado lo básico a una diligente Lin-chan sino que les facilita la existencia.

Otro punto que no puede presumir con los otros Jounin que seguro lo vetarían del bar, Kakashi seguro no cuenta con dichas ventajas aun cuando tiene un Uzumaki en su equipo y no piensa alardear porque eso significaría muerte segura.

Aún sigue intentando cambiarle a la Kunoichi como para agregarle hostilidad a la amistad.

El bosque se abre delante con relativa facilidad, cuando sabe han pasado el área segura de Konoha sus sentidos se abren en modo alerta y no necesita recomendar a sus genin que lo imiten porque seguro ya lo están haciendo.

Lin-chan con sus extrañas sandalias cuya suela de metal es retirada para sentir el suelo, una técnica de clan que algunos Gaoling ciegos se les ha enseñado... Takeo aun con su libro abierto segudo reforzó sus sentidos del oído, olfato como un digno Hatake... Irio quien ha demostrado ser un competente sensor y alguien agudo a pesar de ser el más infantil.

Está muy orgulloso de sus niños, no lo admitiría pero han crecido en el apático corazón del Anbu sin nombre (solo un alias) en todo ese tiempo.

Ahora tal vez, está feliz de ser retirado del servicio Anbu.

Tararea reflexivo al andar con su vista al frente, medita lo difícil que fue conseguir una misión C como había predicho, no porque fueran incompetentes... sino por ese aire paranoico de dejar salir a sus prodigios al mundo.

Fue algo ofensivo, una pérdida de tiempo y si no fuera porque Zuko-sama, Sakumo-sama, Hideaki-sama que tuvieron que interceder ante un rígido consejo no les hubieran permitido una misión clase C como un equipo genin normal.

Muy frustrante.

Comprende que la totalidad de sus estudiantes cargan con un nombre importante, un parentesco con al menos una figura de alto estatus en el libro de Bingo que pudiera señalarlos como objetivos por las aldeas rivales... o en el caso de Lin-chan varias líneas de sangre codiciadas (entre otras cosas).

Pero ¿Acaso el reporte que entrego no dejo muy en claro lo capaces que son? Superaron los estándares de unos recién graduados de hecho ha escuchado a Shikaku llamarlos la elite entre los genin y seguro como el cielo encima de su cabeza, el resto de los jounin están muy de acuerdo en la exageración de encerrar a tal equipo prometedor a la experiencia fuera de la aldea.

Tal vez no los dejaría enfrentar un ninja clase S, pero son hábiles, tienen criterio y sobretodo capaces de sobrevivir ayudándose mutuamente ¿no merecen la cortesía de la confianza?

-Así que...- la voz de Irio le saco de su frustrantes pensamientos -¿Cuál es la misión?- dice interesado.

Tenzo le sonríe sin voltear a mirarlos -hay un comerciante que ha solicitado escolta de Tanzaku-gai a las fronteras del país del viento... ahí otro equipo genin los recibirá- explica relativamente fácil.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tardamos en salir?- gime Irio como el más hablador -Naruto ya tenía al menos dos días fuera de la aldea- se queja con los hombros caídos.

Lin-chan es tan estoica como siempre en medio de sus compañeros, Takeo apenas resopla pero sin ganas de involucrarse... Tenzo se imagina que están muy acostumbrados al excéntrico de Irio y en verdad lo admira.

-Burocracia- fue su única excusa, reduciendo todo el drama a una sencilla palabra.

Puede sentir las miradas agudas de sus dos niños silenciosos, Senju parece dedicarle un gesto calculador que después es suplida por su infantil frustración -Supongo que es el motivo que el abuelo haya estado tan irritable este último día- murmura.

Tenzo ríe sin humor porque de todas las altas figuras que se involucraron, Hideaki era el más dominante y considerando su peso sobre el Sandaime la pieza decisiva para borrar esos intentos de enjaular a su equipo genin.

-¿Cuándo entrenaremos con el equipo 10 y 8?- pregunta Lin mirando la espalda de su sensei.

-Oh es verdad, no hemos visto a Shino desde la graduación- Takeo levanta ligeramente su mirada del libro recordando al amigo de los insectos.

-Seguro está disfrutando su libertad- una mirada verde que promete dolor le advierte -¿Qué? Es la verdad- aun así replica con la justicia de su corazón, Irio sabe se merece el golpe en el brazo que le acaban de dejar caer.

Acomodándose ausentemente su Happuri, el jounin piensa en alguna excusa que le dé tiempo para apaciguar a los celosos sensei de dichos equipos antes de hacer la propuesta... Asuma aun lo mira raro cuando menciono una partida de shogi en el complejo Nara por parte de Lin-chan y Takeo-kun -No prometo un día certero, pero ya lo estoy negociando- apacigua.

Sus niños no parecen del todo convencidos, esa mirada sospechosa de su pequeña kunoichi es mortal y ya teme el poder que ganara con la experiencia... pero parecen abandonar el tema a favor de discusiones tácticas conforme se acercan a áreas más alejadas de la zona segura.

Un rasgo sobresaliente de este equipo es su habilidad táctica, aun Irio parece concentrarse muy bien y el liderazgo cae en Lin-chan ¿es normal tal concentración? ¿La forma en que controla al equipo? ¿Planear contingencias? ¿Dividir deberes? En serio, Tenzo a veces se siente como un adorno si no fuera porque también lo integran a la conversación.

Cuando acampan para el día se amontonan en una fogata donde el jounin comienza a contar historias de terror de las cuales Irio es el único que muestra abiertamente su pavor, Takeo parece solo pálido bajo la máscara y Lin solo le lanza miradas exasperadas.

Duermen con rondas para vigilar, Tenzo admite que si durmió por lo menos tres horas en relativa tranquilidad mientras el resto de la noche vigilo la capacidad de sus niños para el trabajo y no lo defraudaron... como siempre.

Se toparon con ríos que disfrutaron cortamente, sus niños ya eran capaces de caminar por encima del agua y hay un dolor agudo en su orgullo por no haber estado involucrado en dicho entrenamiento, estaban muy avanzados tanto era una bendición como una maldición (se estaba quedando sin material).

Las comidas eran deliciosas considerando que estaban de viaje y vuelve a rezar porque el sabio glorifique a los Uzumaki de Beifong que sellaron alimentos calientes, sus reservas sin tocar porque obviamente Tenzo solo portaba barras sin sabor.

Practicaron los tiros con diferentes armas en sus cortos descansos en algún claro... las habilidades de centinela fueron enseñadas de su experiencia como Anbu (dejándolo sentir útil y no un adorno)... relatos al azar de alguna de sus misiones que sirvieran de algún ejemplo... hasta que llegaron a ver el camino que llevaba directamente a la entrada principal de Tanzaku-gai.

El grupo salto a los arboles como un método de viaje de ahora en adelante para moverse con facilidad y en el caso de alguna emboscada que los esté esperando en el camino, saltan de un árbol a otro con sutileza... Tenzo ha optado por estar detrás de su grupo de genin hasta que llegan al borde del bosque.

Se mantuvieron vigilantes hasta que cruzaron la entrada de la ciudad amurallada, el burbujeo de los civiles, los olores de comida, la música callejera entre muchas otras cosas les dio la bienvenida a los viajeros que atrajeron miradas pero nada peligroso.

Encontraron a su cliente en uno de los casinos más populares al borde de la ciudad, el hombre es un borracho de mediana edad con ropas de lujo... Tenzo hace las presentaciones, recibiendo la mitad del pago prometido y el contrato estándar que es firmado casi sin leer.

Los niños están detrás en una formación profesional ignorando abiertamente el resto del casino con bastante facilidad considerando todos los colores distractores o gritos de ganadores bulliciosos.

-¿Cuánto por la niña?- pregunta el cliente con una mirada viciosa en la morena quien parpadea endureciendo su rostro cruelmente -vaya que tiene encanto- ronronea.

Irio y Takeo ya están en el camino del borracho con posturas de falsa cortesía, Tenzo debe admitir que en serio esta impresionado por la templanza ante el obvio interés del cliente en su Kunoichi y debe llevarlos a comer nuevamente cuando regresen a la aldea como incentivo.

Esto merece ser presumido en el bar ahora sin importar que lo veten o gane odios infinitos.

Puede que sus ingresos sean menos porque sorpresivamente los tres comen mucho, quizás a uno de esos buffets que salen baratos... no es tacaño con sus genin, pero esas ganas de no morirse de hambre el resto del mes son la razón de su ajuste.

-Tanza-san...- llama al colocar su mano en el hombro del cliente deteniendo su intento de acechar a su genin -le aseguro que no está en venta- sonríe falsamente.

-Todo está en venta- arrastra las palabras con un fajo de billetes en mano como si tratara de convencerlos descaradamente.

El Anbu no duda en usar su rostro ensombrecido que le hace ver tétrico, el borracho amordaza cualquier comentario -Soy serio, Cliente-san... mi linda Kunoichi no está en venta- espeta con un tono grave -¿entiende?- pregunta.

Hay diversión, aprobación y por lo menos dos pulgares arriba de sus genin a espaldas del cliente quien ha perdido el color de su piel grasosa -Cla... ro que entiendo- tartamudea como si recordara que está tratando con shinobis.

-Bueno- dice Tenzo al soltar al contratista -oh pero vamos a ver su forma de viaje, así podre planear mejor la escolta- sonríe entrando al negocio.

...

Lin había estado en otro tipo de misiones durante su vida anterior, pero ninguna la preparo para los eventos que pondrían fin a una estándar misión de escolta de la que no debió de haber salido nada mal.

Se educó con todo lo referente a las clasificaciones de misión, las asignaciones C normalmente son como guardaespaldas o la caza de animales silvestres todo lo cual da una posibilidad de conocer ligeramente los peligros como shinobi... fue optimista en pensar que no les ocurriría esas raras ocasiones en que el rango mutara en el viaje.

Y eso que es la más realista.

No eran más que dos o tres días de viaje desde la zona de partida en esa ciudad amurallada, Tenzo-sensei era muy capaz de guiarlos y darles consejos de supervivencia básicos... ella se aseguró que su equipo estuviera muy preparado antes de salir pero no eran de más la sabiduría de un veterano en el campo en un juego en el que ella no está acostumbrada.

(Algo que seguro el anbu agradecería que le dijeran directamente).

Ciudad Republica nunca tuvo misiones de este alcance, escolta tal vez pero no de la capacidad que Konoha ofrecía a sus clientes ni el largo data que parecía extenderse según el capricho del mismo contratista todo a base si constaba con el dinero para derrochar en esos cambios.

El bastardo borracho contaba con esa ventaja por lo que estaban sujetos como personas que dan un servicio a cambiar la agenda.

Se desviaron incontables veces a pueblos pequeños donde su objetivo ingresaba a bares, saliendo hasta tropezar con cualquier mujer para rentar alguna habitación donde se perdería sin darle algún saludo a sus guardaespaldas.

Por supuesto son profesionales ante cualquier desplante, Lin fue clara con su equipo para que se comportaran a la altura y no la han defraudado aun con el ligero incidente del inicio (¿comprarla? En serio estuvo tan cerca de enterrar al sujeto), Tenzo-sensei por supuesto les arquea la ceja y casi parece querer arrullarlos por su excelente comportamiento.

Los ha entrenado bien, fuera perfecto si Shikamaru con su capacidad para ver pequeños detalles o los Shikaku de Shino para extender el área segura... pero debían trabajar con lo que tenían y como la sombra de un jefe de policía de una ciudad multirracial cumplirían los estándares.

Así que hasta ese punto era perfectamente una misión de rango C.

Hasta que no lo fue.

Cayo como un meteoro delante de su caravana, el carruaje del cliente literalmente se agito junto con el conductor... Irio quien iba el techo se puso en guardia... Takeo dentro de la cabina salto desde la ventana... Tenzo-sensei rápidamente se interpuso entre lo desconocido y Lin, quien había estado delante.

Reafirmo sus pies en la tierra cuando las vibraciones se despejaron lo suficiente para sentir claramente lo que había llegado, el polvo aún se estaba asentando -¿Niños?- pregunta una voz amortiguada.

Lin ya podía "verlo" con una fuerte construcción, pero la desconcertaba la cantidad de latidos en su cuerpo como si tuviera más de un corazón... era una grotesca sensación que se arrastraba por su piel conforme la cortina de humo se asentó revelando a un alto hombre con una capa negra con nubes rojas... su rostro casi era poco visible por la capucha blanca con una máscara negra donde solo sus ojos de esclerótica burdeos con iris y pupila verde claro.

Los miro y con solo eso se congelo.

La maestra tierra sintió como si le arrebataran el aire, un miedo primario de saber que ibas a morir y esto la llevo de rodillas rompiendo su dura postura... no era la única, Takeo parecía luchar con las ganas de vomitar e Irio cayo de golpe al suelo con sudor frio recorriendo su rostro... el cliente seguro era un lio desde el interior del carruaje y el chofer estaba desmayado con un grito silencioso.

-Pequeños genin ¿eh?- su voz era amortiguada pero seguro llego a ser memorable entre todo lo nubloso de esta atmosfera que les aplicaba.

La tierra se movió pero no por Lin, sino por las raíces que crecían de su sensei quien con esta acción hizo que toda esa presencia se retirara al obligar al oscuro hombre saltar de su lugar... respirar fue duro, como animales temblorosos al mundo y se sentía vulnerable, insultada y muy enojada.

Leer sobre el instinto asesino es tan diferente de sentirlo.

-¿Konoha?- se burla el hombre como si nada -esta habilidad ¿El dios shinobi? Aunque me entere que había una sombra en la segunda y tercera guerra ¿descendientes de Senju Hashirama?- pregunta sumamente interesado.

Lin se puso de pie tercamente con sus sentidos atentos a sus otros amigos que parecen tratar de recuperar el aliento más lento, saca su espada y por su orgullo no dejara que la vuelvan a tirar tan fácil.

-Protejan al cliente- fue la orden absoluta de Tenzo.

Conocía ese tono de propósito en su sensei, ella misma lo uso en algunas ocasiones pero sobretodo en aquel evento en el que protegió a cierta familia de nómadas... se enderezo al solo retroceder unos pasos para sentir el calor de las presencias titubeantes de sus compañeros de equipo, se intercambiaron miradas y los compadeció... para ellos era su primera experiencia en primera línea.

Y esto era el inminente recordatorio, que no era su mundo.

...

Arboles removidos, raíces sobresalientes, grandes rocas o pilares y un carruaje hecho jirones descansaba al costado de una pared con kunai, senbon y una katana todos rotos en signos de una pelea interesante... se percató que un hombre gordo temblaba como una hoja en medio de dos losas de piedra que funcionaban como cubierta junto con otro civil desmayado.

Admitía que si esa era la presa que perseguía su codicioso colega... los guardaespaldas hicieron un excelente trabajo en mantenerlo vivo y lejos de Kakuzu.

Así que Hidan silbo para llamar la atención del único en pie a la vista -Distes buenas muertes a Jashin-sama, pedazo de imbécil- pregunta aterrizando perezosamente en una de las grandes losas de piedra que daban una vista panorámica del desastre.

Era hermoso el paisaje, visionario y digno para un ritual.

Saca su rosario del Jashinismo para ofrecer las muertes de su colega de equipo, no sería tan gratificante como hacerlo el mismo... como un creyente entregado... pero sacrificios eran sacrificios y si es su conocido ¿indirectamente estaba entregando muertes a Jashin-sama?

-Ninguno para tu dios- espeta el hombre con mascara parado en medio del desastre con suciedad, rasguños y la clara falta de su máscara blanca dejando cabello negro suelto a la vista.

Hidan abre sus ojos totalmente sorprendido olvidándose de su rezo -me estás diciendo que todo este cataclismo...- hace señas a la zona de guerra -y no hiciste algo fácil pedazo de mierda...- une sus manos -discúlpalo Jashin-sama el imbécil es un novato- reza por todo lo alto.

Voltea los ojos porque en la organización, es Hidan quien es el novato.

-Que quieres, pensé que no te meterías en mi negocio- Kakuzu resopla al estirar sus brazos para sacudir lo último del veneno paralizante que le inyectaron en algún momento ¿o fue el golpe del pilar de roca? Quizás hasta el apretón de las raíces o ese débil golpe de uno de los mocoso.

Fue muy sorpresivo, divertido y si deseaba ponerse serio... unos insectos a comparación.

Hidan le da un gesto muy sucio al guardar su rosario -solo creo que debes saber, imbécil... que tu contratista se murió- dijo con ojos divertidos de la mala suerte del otro.

Kakuzu entrecerró sus ojos -No jodas- espeta.

-No estoy jodiendo, es la verdad... juraría por Jashin-sama pero sería vulgar y muy irrespetuoso- Hidan dice solemne, como si su vocabulario fuera piadoso.

-Maldita sea- el moreno se sacude el cabello -Parece que es su suerte, sin dinero no hay muertes- se burla al caminar donde el creyente de Jashin está sentado apáticamente sin darle una mirada al grupo pero seguro ha guardado sus rostros en su memoria.

Porque si esto hacían ahora ¡será emocionante para el futuro! Aunque seguro fue un golpe de suerte porque Hidan sabe que Kakuzu no mostraría piedad si aún ese hombre Gato estuviera vivo... casualidad que se haya enterado por el siseo de una serpiente.

-Tienen suerte mierdecillas, que ya haya dado una cuota a Jashin-sama sino...- Hidan se encoge de hombros -estarían jodidos, totalmente hasta la mierda y sería inevitable... felicidades ¡la piedad de Jashin-sama!-

Se sentía de esa manera Hidan ignorando a Kakuzu perderse entre los arboles de pie al costado de la línea de fuego, sus ojos curiosos en la figura de un shinobi de konoha... un jounin si adivinaba bien apenas de pie protector a sus cachorros... detrás una niña que tropezaba como un lio sangriento, un niño tirado boca arriba apenas respirando y otro más cerca de donde están los civiles aterrados.

Los vio bien, Hidan grabaría sus rostros porque serian dignos sacrificios para Jashin-sama en el futuro -Un jodido Beifong ¿eh?- pregunta deteniéndose en la niña reconociendo esos ojos verdes a donde fuera nunca vería unos igual a ese clan -comerciantes rudos, nunca logre matar ninguno... pero si ahora son shinobis ¡hay más posibilidades!- aplaude al dar un brinco para aterrizar.

La tierra se ondulo como agua en una costa, el inmortal religioso parpadeo divertido y arrogante -Crezcan mierdecillas, háganse fuertes porque Jashin-sama estará esperándolos- ofreció con una sonrisa descarada al dar un giro para marcharse.

Los inmortales lo que tenían era tiempo, una presa puede madurar lo suficiente para volver a cazarlos ¿no?

XXXXX

En una cueva oscura, Itachi apenas alcanzaba a ver las letras en su pergamino... suspiro rendido tendiéndolo al único miembro de ese grupo al que le confió su ceguera para que leyera.

Shimura-Beifong Opal, desertor de Konoha... de la rama Beifong de Madara, su familia en este mundo de exilio y el que nunca le ha dicho sus motivos para traicionar la voluntad de fuego, pero sabía que al igual que Itachi fue culpa de Danzo.

Tiene tantos rasgos como Baatar-san, es tan amable que casi anhela que su propio padre hubiera sido igual... lo recibió en los peores tiempos, lo consoló cuando pensó nadie se daba cuenta de su dolor y es el bálsamo durante los tiempos que pueden estar solos sin actuar.

-Un reporte de tus... espías- dice en voz grave sabiendo que estaban solos -bueno parece que nuestro equipo recién formado de inmortales se toparon con algún impedimento para proporcional el presupuesto de este mes...-explica -oh genin, ridículo ser golpeado por eso... bueno aquí dice que no tan golpeado, pero seguro evitaron que el asesinato del objetivo se llevara a cabo antes de que el contratista muriera...- rio entre dientes -Kakuzu seguro está enojado si no recibe la paga- canta sin humor.

Itachi hace una mueca porque conocen al autonombrado tesorero del Akatsuki, adivina los presionara y en el peor de los casos aumentara la cuota de ingreso por cabeza para poder solventar los gastos del año... seguro mantiene alimento en la mesa comunal, baños bien adaptados y surtidos, ropa en el caso de las capas de nubes rojas... pero es un dolor de cabeza sus exigencias extraordinarias para ingresos.

Seguro Pain no es tan riguroso y es el que controla las misiones.

Opal siente su dolor porque le da ligeros golpes consoladores en la espalda -No pongas esa cara, sabes es solo por ahora-

Aquí esta otro punto, Itachi sabe todavía están esperando algo... por ahora lo único que conoce es el objetivo de los jinchuriki pero nada más, están funcionando como una organización normal por el momento.

-Oh- dice Opal repentinamente.

Itachi le lanza una mirada paciente cuando lo ve leyendo rápidamente, arquea la ceja cuando ve que finaliza.

-Se topó con un Beifong- murmura con el ceño fruncido, casi mirando el pergamino como culpable.

El Uchiha siente el corazón en su garganta -¿Suyin?- pregunta tratando de moderar su voz.

Opal le da un gesto de negativa -No, un genin... por la descripción adivino que nietos de Iroh o Zuko- murmura para sí mismo sin valor de llamarlos tíos nuevamente.

Parpadea -ha habido muchos Beifong- dice sin ser mentira, sus espías han por lo menos identificado a cada shinobi de la hoja que puedan registrar, por lo menos estos últimos tres años han graduado más y es preocupante.

-Me inquieta- murmura con ausencia.

Él sabe lo que le preocupa, el equilibrio de las fuerzas militares casi siempre era definido por Beifong en las guerras mundiales... de hecho cuando entraba la familia era casi como finalizarlas... si esto comenzaba a inclinarse como shinobis, la cuestión podía desequilibrarse más de lo que ya es con las otras aldeas.

Si las aldeas que codician la línea de sangre se enteran, ese es el problema.

-Nunca ha habido tantos graduados- murmura Opal al ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta.

-Con la serpiente- fue lo único que dice al salir.

XXXXX

Lin gimió a la consciencia regresando, lo primero en ver es el techo de madera y oler antiséptico junto con la enorme sensación de estar pesada o adolorida... pasteo su boca seca para quedarse en blanco por un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que el rostro lloroso de Irio salió repentinamente.

-Lin- sollozo el niño emocional flotando encima como si hubiera esperado que nunca despertara.

-Por los espíritus, Irio... límpiate esa nariz- regaño inflexible al tratar de sentarse solo para gemir dolorosamente, sentía como si pudiera partirse a la mitad para volver a caer de espaldas torpemente.

-Estuviste cerca de morir...- dijo entre resoplidos de llanto -no despertabas... Takeo no despertaba... Tenzo-sensei no despertaba... y el imbécil del cliente solo dejo la paga marchándose tan pronto como pudo- gimoteo -si no fuera por la gente amable ¡estaría tratándolos en el bosque!-

Bueno, Lin ahora entendía el motivo del llanto... el pobre niño seguro estuvo aterrado con todos inconscientes y sin ninguna salida, suspiro ahora pudiendo sentarse con facilidad -bien... bien- consoló torpemente golpeando la cabeza de Irio -pero ya estoy despierta ¿novedades?-

-Estas a punto de morir... te acabas de despertar... y lo primero que haces es ordenarme ¿eres un monstruo?- dice el Senju con unas ojeras visibles debajo de sus ojos, despeinado y muchas vendas pegadas de un lado a otro.

Voltea los ojos, entiende la situación pero ver que Irio es capaz de quejarse quiere decir que está bien, mira la habitación que es pequeña con una ventana y dos puertas... adivina que una es la salida y la otra un ¿baño?... Takeo y Tenzo-sensei están en un futon cada uno, hay una pequeña mesa con utensilios y se obliga a suspirar.

Con el tiempo se siente bien, está por levantarse pero las manos fuertes de Irio la detienen.

-No soy un médico experimentado... pero mi padre me ha entrenado bien- regaña con severidad impropia para alguien normalmente alegre -te levantas, te vuelves a abrir las heridas y estas muerta Lin... no importa si eres aterradora, si me entierras y me matas ¿entiendes?-

Vuelve a parpadear sorprendida por la severidad del mocoso, un atisbo de orgullo de ver que sus consejos están rindiendo frutos y aun el vago de su equipo si tomo enserio sus recomendaciones de práctica fuera del servicio.

Casi puede escucharse presumirle a Korra y su grupo lo fácil que es seguirle la palabra.

Lin vuelve al mundo con un suspiro de paciencia -me siento mejor, Irio, solo quiero ayudarte- murmura impaciente -quizás no me he dedicado al área médica como tú, pero puedo cambiar vendas- asegura.

El Senju le dio una mirada tensa, pero suspiro rendido -bien, solo porque también eres aterradoramente rápida para curarte ¿sabías?- arquea la ceja con sospecha y calculo -como el abuelo Hashirama- trato de mantener el tono acusador.

Parpadeo otra vez, lo ha estado haciendo mucho últimamente -bueno no es el momento ¿algún orden dada por sensei?- se pone de pie, cojeando al área donde estaba Takeo cuyo rostro parecía tener contusiones y seguro una fea cicatriz se estará formando en su ojo izquierdo.

-Oh, bueno mando una convocación por ayuda... pero cayo tan pronto los hostiles se marcharon- Irio parecía agotado -el cliente casi se iba sin pagar, el bastardo... pero logre convencerlo que nos de la totalidad de la misión aun cuando faltaba un tramo... -sonrió malicioso -pero ya estábamos tan cercas de la frontera, según escuche en el siguiente pueblo lo esperaban los genin de Suna- se encoge de hombros.

Lin afirma ausente -descansa Irio, me hare cargo- recibe una mirada incrédula -pareces un asco- dice sin rodeos -mejor que descanses porque eres el único con conocimiento medico... te necesito despierto-

El bufa pero comienza a arrastrarse al futon que acaba de abandonar -bien, solo porque estoy cansado- murmura ya somnoliento -hay comida por ahí- señala un rincón -el baño por allá- la puerta -y agua por allá-ahora el otro rincón -buenas noches, Lin- parpadea una lagrima -yo...yo...-

-Sobrevivimos, Irio... lo hicimos- dice Lin consoladora, una discreta sonrisa en su rostro al ver al niño acurrucarse como si temiera que alguien viniera a golpearlo repentinamente, hay miedo y seguro un estrés que ningún niño debe experimentar.

Pero aquí lo hacen.

XXXXX

Kabuto tarareo con su libreta llena de apuntes, estaba en lo más profundo del bosque cerca de la comunidad donde su objetivo estaba estacionado por cuestiones de salud de dos de sus miembros de equipo incluido su sensei.

Ha llegado tan lejos para obtener la información que su maestro le ha exigido.

Curioso, un experimento entretenido admite, pero no tan importante como para que su maestro llegue a pedirle salir de la aldea para seguirlos... aunque seguro tenía más oportunidades sin los Gaoling alrededor para atraparlo.

La niña fue asombrosa, según sus datos recaudados tiene una rápida curación y grandes reservas de chakra... su control con la tierra es prodigioso y la espada es impecable... fue aterrador, de hecho verla enfrentarse a un ninja rango S pero sus expectativas están satisfechas.

Si quizás estuvo a punto de ser atrapado por esos inmortales, pero gracias a su larga cadena de espionaje se enteró que de hecho... el contratista de Kakuzu había muerto y ese aterrador hombre ¿Hidan? Le ayudo a detener la pérdida de un espécimen tan especial.

Todavía no entiende el apego de su maestro, pero Kabuto ya le tiene cariño a la niña.

Ahora en su estado más débil o distraído, podía acercarse tanto a la casa para verlos a través de la ventana... la dedicación de su objetivo en sus compañeros heridos... la vigilia... era algo para envidiar, para alguien quien siempre fue solitario.

Niega, se está distrayendo.

Pone un punto final a su reporte, seguro su maestro estará feliz de saber que dos de sus experimentos se salvaron de morir.

XXXXX

Se quita el parche que tenía en el rostro, se mira en el espejo de ese pequeño baño y tiene la necesidad de suspirar... toca ligeramente la rosada marca en su rostro muy fresca, desde su mandíbula hasta la mejilla casi llegando a su nariz naciendo del lado derecho... como su vieja cicatriz, si no fuera por el color más bronceado de su piel... casi la visión de sí misma joven y aprendiz en la policía de ciudad república se estaría replicando.

Solo que su anterior cicatriz se lo hizo un poco mayor, aquí... con una vida como shinobi al parecer la obtuvo antes, volteo los ojos ante lo irónico y termino de escupir la pasta que tenía en la boca para limpiarse a enfrentar el mundo.

Tenzo-sensei le regresa la mirada desde el futon, todavía cansado y con algunas vendas en su propia cara -¿Una cicatriz?- parece más triste por el daño que ella.

-Oh- Takeo a su lado estaba igual de abatido.

-Lo siento Lin- llora Irio -si no hubiera confiado en tu aterradora regeneración, hubiera puesto más atención a tus heridas...- casi se deja caer de rodillas enfrente de ella -perdóname, por mi culpa ahora tienes una fea cicatriz ¡ya nadie querrá casarse contigo!... bueno seguro serias una esposa difícil, creo que con o sin cicatriz no habría diferencia- lo golpeo en la cabeza por tal tontería.

-Mah no seas violenta, Lin-chan- alguien canta desde el costado de la habitación, la mirada de un solo ojo de Hatake Kakashi le regresa el gesto burlón con una sola mano.

Lin se masajea el puente de la nariz con paciencia, el hombre fue inexistente la mayoría del tiempo que visito a Sakumo-san y ahora parece que ha empezado a incorporarse al mundo nuevamente, apenas lo está comenzando a tratar.

Ahí en el otro lado de la habitación sentados en el suelo era el equipo 7, Lin en verdad no creía que estaban cercas de la zona para venir en auxilio pero no estaba preguntando... se ahorraría dolores de cabeza si simplemente los deja ser.

Además ya tiene con las miradas de reproche de Naruto... de celos de Sakura... finalizando con las envidiosas/preocupadas de Sasuke como para complicarse más la existencia.

-¿La fiebre?- prefiere preguntar Lin mirando directamente al afectado.

Takeo quien toca su frente contesta -Ya bajo-

-¿Las heridas?-vuelve a lanzar ahora volteando al otro niño.

-Limpiadas- responde sin pausa casi militar.

-¿Cuándo podemos marcharnos?- arquea la ceja a su sensei.

-Tan pronto tengamos empacado- Tenzo contesta con una discreta sonrisa brillante, casi mirando presumido a Kakashi.

El jounin Hatake entrecierra sus ojos al otro en un duelo de voluntades infantil, casi presumidos unos a otros.

-¿Lin-chan has considerado cambiarte de equipo?- pregunta Kakashi muy seriamente casi ignorando el entorno con el ojo fijo en su objetivo -estoy seguro Sakura-chan puede adaptarse muy bien al dos-

-KAKASHI-SENSEI- Naruto y Sakura gritan uno enojado el otro muy herido ante tal ofrecimiento descarado.

-No puedes cambiar a la linda Sakura por la tirana- Naruto por supuesto señala groseramente en dirección a la morena que no duda en lanzar una roca que de algún lado broto directo a su cabeza -EY-

Sasuke se burló abiertamente sin poner nada de su parte.

-Es mejor terminar de empacar-

-Pero Lin-chan no has contestado-

-No estaré jugando su juego- se pone las manos en su cadera mirando seriamente a los dos sensei -estoy en el dos... supérenlo... y usted, no trate a Haruno-chan como un juguete intercambiable- airadamente señala al peliblanco -¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando a Takeo?- pregunta golpeando su pie -sabe lo difícil que fue de quitarle la idea de llegar tarde la primera semana de integración ¡llego tarde!- espeta acusadora.

Kakashi parecía avergonzado le lanzo una mirada de auxilio a su pequeño primo pero este en señas le dijo que estaba solo... a Tenzo no lo considero, el bastardo parecía muy presumido... Irio por el contrario estaba divertido de ver... y el equipo 7 en su totalidad lo ignoro.

Sakura por su parte parpadeo sorprendida porque su rival la medio defendiera, pero seguía celosa... Sasuke parecía mirarla con admiración o algo por el estilo y Naruto ¡el muy tonto actúa moderado en el entorno!... con lo sucedido en la Ola, no ayudaba en su autoestima.

El equipo dos restante alentó al siete a que ayudaran a empacar, no era mucho y el fuinjutsu fue algo notable que volvió a ser el tema de discusión nuevamente... Naruto por supuesto ahora fue el regañado por la maestra tierra, porque siendo un Uzumaki ¿Por qué ignora las enseñanzas básicas de su clan? Al parecer le interesan más las cadenas de chakra y derivados.

Lin estaba cansada y todavía ni empezaba el viaje.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Wiii otra actualización, arriba las musas!

Kabuto salvo al equipo dos informando a Hidan sobre la muerte de Gato... el equipo siete ya estaban marchando a konoha cuando recibieron la pedida de auxilio, Kakashi es un tío gallina por Takeo y algo apegado a los otros dos de manera indirecta, quizás no existió físicamente en el Hatake pero si sabía que visitaban a Sakumo diariamente.

Los inmortales no son piadosos, solo curiosos por como crecera la generacion... la curiosidad mato al gato.

Y si, Gato era el contratista de Kakuzu para matar al cliente del equipo dos.

Lo ultimo lo escribi a prisa, perdóneme si se me paso algo.

Neah20 fuera...


	8. Libro 7

Libro 7: Efectos

Los susurros son constantes entre los civiles, entre estos números se encuentra una red de espías de diferentes pueblos que atrapan los rumores para clasificarlos... después de todo un porcentaje de estos son verdaderos y de uso para la comunidad shinobi.

Un comerciante no está entrenado para guardar secretos... un noble es demasiado presuntuoso para tener cuidado en lo que dice... la servidumbre está más interesado en demostrar lo que sabe... y así todo es utilizado por los que se mueven en la sombra.

Jiraya aun cuando se tambalea en el bar, coquetea con las camareras y va tirando medio vaso de licor... escucha, administra y guarda todo como un excelente maestro espía.

Se acerca a una mesa en específico, ocultándose bajo su rostro descuidado y balbuceo incoherente... se entera, casi tira su vaso y su máscara desalineada... tropieza apenas saliendo del local siendo golpeado por el fuerte frio de la noche, pero no le preocupa en estos momentos el cambio brusco de clima... llega a un callejón donde se endereza, cualquier signo de ebriedad se borra como una vieja capa y hace señas con su mano.

Una bocanada de humo, un sapo lo mira con desaprobación pero cualquier queja muere al ver los ojos serios de su invocador.

Hay un desorden de prioridades en todo lo que hay que reportar, maldice porque no puede resumir todo por lo que llega a una conclusión -Avisa a sensei, estoy regresando a Konoha-

-¿Es tan importante lo que descubriste?- el sapo cuestiona impresionado por tal orden, pero no recibió respuesta al desaparecer en otra bocanada de humo sin despedidas innecesarias.

Está preocupado.

Se detiene en la pared del callejón, mira sus sandalias sin en verdad verlo ¿Por qué? Es la única pregunta que rebota incesante en su cabeza, el resto de las aldeas comienza a movilizarse y todos apuntan a la única familia que se ha mantenido casi en su totalidad al margen del negocio shinobi.

Pero ha sido diferente en los últimos años.

-Maldita sea- jura por lo alto alterado por el definitivo interés que tiene Iwa o cierta organización que decir del bastardo de Orochi -supongo que es hora de regresar- dice sin humor al volver a las calles con una actitud descuidada.

La fachada de mujeriego se coloca con facilidad.

Aun cuando su mente ágil este relacionando cada evento.

XXXXX

Mira el agua correr en ese riachuelo, un soleado día acompaña a esta comitiva a través de los doseles gruesos de árboles dispersos... sentada en la orilla, con una postura de loto se acomoda para cerrar sus ojos... inhalaciones profundas, exhalaciones largas... aun su mente pasa una y otra vez el suceso que marcó el inicio de esta profesión oficialmente.

La tierra viene fuerte, la obedece, sus técnicas variadas e impecables, agilidad casi en su totalidad... pero todo limitado al cuerpo de una niña... aplastada por un monstruo.

Tiene una larga experiencia, su jefatura en ciudad republica le ha dado la madurez para sobrellevar el resultado insatisfactorio que le ha sembrado esta misión, casi ha perdido a su gente y no se perdona no protegerlos.

Su estándar de los diferentes villanos que enfrento como Jefa de policía palidece en comparación, el poder es diferente casi ilimitado.

Aprieta sus manos ahora en su regazo, trata de limpiar su mente nuevamente pero no funciona... solo hay sangre, carcajadas maliciosas y comentarios burlones rebotando constantemente... se tensa anticipatorio, gruñe por lo bajo y suelta un largo suspiro frustrado.

No puede concentrarse.

Esta supuesta misión Rango C muto en algo incontrolable consumiéndola, Lin se pasa la mano por su cabello mirando su reflejo en el rio... esa cicatriz ahora hecha en el deber y no por su hermana... también hay ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes, no ha podido dormir por la persecución de escenas de sangre y dolor que desfilan tenazmente.

O por su propia mente razonando diferentes estrategias que debió de implementar impidiendo un satisfactorio descanso.

En su vida en Ciudad Republica seguro le ha dado la madurez para enfrentar el fracaso, controlar al equipo o experiencia, pero al parecer no la dureza para superar una vista tan cerca de una muerte sangrienta en manos de un monstruo y lo peor junto con niños.

Sin piedad, esos ojos verde toxico siguen persiguiéndola.

Ve a Takeo en el suelo... Irio temblando como una hoja... Tenzo-sensei como el único escudo pertinente entre la bestia y su cliente... ellos.

Una vida miserable la que ha elegido y ahora no es para impresionar a una madre distante e inmadura.

Sino para cambiar.

Pero es tierra, superara esto como siempre lo ha hecho y aunque es una escala diferente de experiencia lo valorara como lo que es, lo guardara en su mente para un uso futuro.

No perdonara esta debilidad.

Tomando esta reflexión, la pequeña morena se dispone a ser consciente del mundo en el entorno... se guarda una respiración contenida al escuchar el incesante quejido de Naruto cuando Irio ha tomado la guardia de las raciones de alimentos, pone su palma abierta en el suelo sintiendo a quienes no hacen ruido... Takeo está respirando de manera calmada, más sano que hace algunos días y Tenzo-sensei a su lado... luego el corazón iracundo de Sasuke evitando responder a lo que sea Sakura le susurra febrilmente.

La tierra resuena consoladora bajo su palma.

Por lo menos el resto de los niños está lidiando bien con sus propios traumas, como responsable ha procurado discutir con Irio o Takeo sobre cualquier secuela que puedan ser perjudiciales, tal vez el ultimo es el más estoico y difícil de hacer hablar... pero ella, es _persuasiva._

Tenzo-sensei por supuesto que hace uno de esos gestos impacientes que Tenzin normalmente le hacía cuando estaba siendo terca, pero ella prefiere tener bien controlados a su gente... son su equipo, ella es responsable y aunque no parezca, es la mayor que todos juntos.

Es su responsabilidad.

Lo siente venir debajo de su palma en la tierra en ligeras vibraciones entrenadas, la sombra se cierne encima y ella voltea para ver el gesto soleado del enmascarado Kakashi-sensei -¿Problemas?- pregunta interesado.

Lin por supuesto le da un gesto en blanco, cordial y neutral mirando entre el rio o el sensei del siete -Ninguno- miente, porque ella puede solucionarlo además es meramente mental, casi rayando a lo personal.

Solo es ella no pudiendo meditar como se debe a causa de pensamientos mayores.

El único ojo visible le da un brillo de no creerle, el sensei solo se sienta a su lado casual -Sabes que puedes contarme- dice invitador con su Icha Icha cínicamente en su mano -Después de todo casi somos familia- asegura conspirador.

-Apenas te conozco y todavía no eres familia, Kakashi-sensei- muerde como una observación valida Lin.

-Algo que pienso corregir, por los amigos de mi adorable primo y mi bella prometida- ríe de un solo ojo, Kakashi desde que se quitó la máscara ha visto nuevamente el mundo como lo que es... creciendo sin su sombra y aunque tiene todavía el miedo de ensuciarlos, torcerlos o perderlos, lucha continuamente con la sombra de su estado mental.

Sobre todo ahora que los pequeños genin no debieron estar tan expuestos a un nivel diferente de esta profesión... su equipo salió idéenme no solo mental sino físicamente, Zabuza y Haku era unos santos en comparación a Kakuzu quien parece solo jugo con su presa y los dejo casi un pie en el panteón.

Casi los perdió sin conocerlos, apretó ligeramente su libro y tuvo que leer varias veces el párrafo para entenderle... suspiro -Soy un buen escuchante- intento de nuevo dándole una sonrisa de ojo fácil a la morena pequeña cuyos ojos verdes no deberían de expresar ese estrés.

-¿Mientras lees un libro dudoso?- arquea la ceja en su dirección amonestando tal descarado acto desvergonzado.

Tararea el adulto sin quitar la vista de una escena muy picante de su capítulo actual -Soy multifuncional- desestima el jounin.

Lin aprieta los labios ausentemente, tercamente se mantiene en silencio viendo solo el rio y el eco del resto de los mocosos haciendo caos a sus espaldas.

-No tienes que cargar todo, Lin-chan- Kakashi cierra su libro dándole una mirada especulativa, tratando de leer al prodigio cuya aportación en el incidente fue satisfactorio -Mantuviste a tu equipo vivo... a mi primo vivo... cualquier sentimiento de fracaso esta de mas-

El liderazgo es natural para Beifong, el Hatake más antiguo sabia de sus alabanzas de los otros jounin y conocía esa cualidad precautoria que los salvo a todos al fomentar que Senju Irio tomara en serio sus enseñanzas médicas, impulsando la mejora de su primo hizo que resistiera... todos trabajando unidos por su tenacidad.

Algo que no admitirá en voz alta delante de Tenzo, quien parece muy crecido últimamente... tararea sobre una comparativa con su propio equipo, el siete tiene mucho que aprender y aunque use de broma el cambiar integrantes, la verdad no lo haría... ya comienzan a crecer uno con otro y no los separaría aunque le ahorrara trabajo.

Suspira cuando Lin-chan parece guardarse en silencio mirando solo el agua, conoce una mirada de culpa cuando la ve y esta niña no debería sentirse de esa manera (no debe convertirse en un Kakashi) -No enfrentaron a cualquiera sino a un Nin Rango S, uno muy poderoso- comenta.

-¿Nos convertiremos en eso?- pregunta Lin inflexible, atenta al agua... a su reflejo, viendo un mundo de posibilidades donde todo puede salir mal en este tipo de profesión... aún no ha asesinado, pero si tan cerca estuvo de la muerte ¿Qué tanto falta antes de que se llene las manos de sangre?

La moral está fuertemente arraigada en la jefa de policía, como elegir sobre la vida de otro tan fácilmente sin miramientos.

Levanta su ceja sorprendido por el giro, suspira al reflexionar tantos que se han desviado del camino -Todo depende del shinobi, Lin-chan- es lo único que puede responder, no calmara ese tormento en esos ojos verdes pero por lo menos puede deducir que no es culpa... sino ¿incertidumbre? -Así que no pongas esa cara, Lin-chan- levanta su meno para alborotar el cabello negro con cariño.

La maestra tierra lo fulmina con vehemencia.

Se voltea para mirar al resto de los niños que crecerán sin conocer otra opción, funcionaran con este mundo torcido y no lo sabrán... vivirán ignorantes de que hay otra manera de vivir fuera del asesinato... entiende porque esta Toph les dio opciones libres, oficios estables y una vida alegre.

Aquí la moral no aplica, aquí son herramientas y cuando recuerda el reglamento shinobi siente un malestar creciendo en su estómago.

-Estarán bien- dice Kakashi repentinamente mirando lo mismo, sus genin donde Sakura y Naruto discuten con un airado Irio... Sasuke al lado de Takeo no porque quieran, sino porque comparten un libro e ignoran el entorno... Tenzo es el centinela, pero parece dar miradas burlonas en su dirección.

Lin quiere creerle.

XXXXX

Es tarde cuando Tenzo entrega el reporte con un gesto sombrío, Iruka no comenta nada al pasarlo directamente al Hokage sentado a su lado.

La sala de misiones esta extrañamente vacía, solo Kakashi aguarda su turno para entregar su propio documento relatando su misión al igual que sus propias observaciones en el viaje de regreso escoltando al equipo dos.

-El consejo está pidiendo retirar al equipo dos de servicio- el Hokage revela poniendo el archivo debajo de sus manos enlazadas, mira gravemente al par de jounin con lúgubre actitud.

El ex Anbu frunce el ceño gravemente -fue solo casualidad- asegura fuertemente.

-¿Una casualidad de encontrarse con hombres con su mismo uniforme?- pregunta el anciano con gravedad -sabes que Opal ha vestido ese traje en sus últimos avistamientos- finaliza.

El silencio es ensordecedor.

El usuario de madera con los puños cerrados pero gesto controlado -No demostraron interés en ninguno de mis niños- replica rememorando el altercado tal vez reconocimiento pero nada que delatara un secuestro.

-Es un alivio- admite el anciano planamente dando un gesto especulativo al reporte que deberá leer con atención, sobretodo con el consejo paranoico alentado por su amigo Danzo que no ve a Lin-chan como una niña... sino como un arma creada a beneficio del pueblo que puede ser robada.

Es peor que con el jinchuriki.

-No pueden pedir que nos retiremos- retoma la conversación Tenzo sin mostrar nada en su gesto, Kakashi se mantiene neutral de igual manera -mi equipo demostró una excelente aptitud, trabajo en equipo y supervivencia... no merecen ser echados a un lado por cuestión de suerte-

Sarutobi sonríe cansadamente -Entiendo, Tenzo- afirma con un gesto inflexible -Todavía hay una parte del consejo que está firme en darle un trato normal a tu equipo- revela sacando un suspiro aliviado de Iruka.

Tanto del lado shinobi como civil hay fuertes lazos con los Beifong no importa los rumores que circulen en el pueblo.

-Merecen el gesto, mi equipo no necesita tratos extras ni consideraciones-Tenzo establece como lo ha hecho desde que se fueron, sabe estará pisando con cuidado y sabrá el sabio que eventos vengan en el futuro.

-No puedes culpar a un montón de viejos preocupados por sus niños ¿o sí?- ríe divertido el Hokage encendiendo su pipa -ahora, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido que dos misiones de rango C se eleven de esa manera...- ríe sin humor -un evento poco común hasta ahora- mira a los dos jounin -su suerte- señala.

Tenzo no puede replicar esto, el destino es una perra vengativa y algo debió de pagar para terminar en esa situación.

XXXXX

El complejo Uchiha es igual de solitario, Sasuke trata de no ver el entorno hasta que llega a la seguridad de su casa brevemente iluminada... hay un suspiro por ahí escapándose de alivio, su máscara apática se lava por serenidad al subir los escalones del edificio.

Está en un área segura, aquí no es un sobreviviente ni el ultimo Uchiha puro... aquí solo es Sasuke, hermano menor de otros tres que han adoptado, aquí solo es un niño solitario con un padre postizo comprensivo.

Abre la puerta dejando sus sandalias sucias, la casa que lo recibe no es la misma que recuerda sombría y con el olor al hierro de la sangre... hay plantas dispersas alegremente en los rincones, un mueble donde coloca sus llaves... Ahí un espejo le regresa la mirada, no evita acercarse para verse el posible moretón en su mejilla.

Suspira frustrado, dolido y un sentimiento oscuro de impotencia/celos que le complican su existencia... agita su cabeza como si esto sacara tales pensamientos, mejor se dirige a la cocina donde sabe ahí está su tutor.

La espalda de su tutor Huan está ahí a favor de la estufa, escucha el aceite y la calidez de los alimentos -estoy en casa- dice solo por costumbre, se sienta en la silla de la pequeña barra que ahora adorna en uno de esos cambios muy necesarios en una casa en la que fue un asesinato.

No hay sorpresa, su ligero entrenamiento es notable al voltear por encima de su hombro con ojos cálidos -bienvenido- le dice con una simple sonrisa -espero no te moleste cenar- ríe al voltear a verlo directamente -¿Qué te paso?- parpadea -escuche que tu misión se complicó, pero nada visible- frunce el ceño.

Sasuke no pregunta cómo se entera, puede ser civil de título pero Huan es muy perspicaz y con una red de espionaje entre los comerciantes... entre sus hermanos bromean sobre el oficio de informante que posiblemente su tutor debe estar ejerciendo sin que les diga -Solo una pelea- murmura desviando la mirada.

Puede sentirse en casa, pero hay cosas que simplemente no puede hablar libremente.

Sobre todo porque aunque sean Uchiha, fueron Beifong antes y por más tiempo.

El adulto parece adivinar fácilmente la molestia, otra habilidad que Sasuke no puede evitar admirar -Te metiste en una pelea con el equipo dos- dice sin dudas.

El adolescente solo se exalta pero no niega ni afirma nada.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano la retarías otra vez- Huan se sienta con un plato instalándolo delante del atrapado niño -solo no seas tan duro contigo mismo en compararte- revuelve el cabello de cuervo suavemente.

-No me pidas eso, Huan-san-Sasuke admite con un fruncir de ceño, la envidia es difícil de abandonar cuando sabes la travesía del equipo de tu rival más acérrimo... pueden ser las mismas circunstancias pero el resultado es diferente.

Ha estado pensando en todo esto desde que vio el estado lamentable en que encontraron al equipo dos, aun con sus heridas se dispusieron a moverse antes de cualquier retorno de represalias de esos que los atacaron durante su misión de escolta.

Huan lo mira desde su altura, recargado en la barra con un delantal con el abanico Uchiha -Al menos lo intente- dice divertido ganándose una mirada cansada del niño -entonces, cuéntame-

Duda, Sasuke sabe no tiene malas intenciones pero todavía lucha con este sentimiento negativo sobre la invasión... pero Huan espera paciente, hasta que se rinde después de comer su alimento tranquilamente -Ellos como nosotros nos topamos con un Nin rango S- revela.

Parpadea Huan casi preocupado, mirándolo de arriba abajo con insistencia.

Tener alguien que cuide de Sasuke todavía es extraño pero le da una ligera sonrisa -no te preocupes, estamos bien... Salí más herido con el reto- murmura amargamente lo último.

-Entonces ustedes fueron los que custodiaron al dos de regreso- adivina Huan ausente, la mirada puntiaguda del niño es demandante -Me entere de complicaciones... no de detalles- se encoge de hombros ausente casi una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke deja ir el tema de tratar de entender al "espía" civil -Ellos estaban en peor estado- admite mirando su plato vacío -en todo el camino no deje de pensar en cómo de diferente eran, funcionaban en un método equilibrado... en ningún momento los vi discutir, tal vez burlas o miradas de muerte... pero nada como nosotros- ríe amargo -parecen más maduros para funcionar como shinobis-

-Lin educo a su equipo desde antes, Sasuke- Huan le recuerda con un tono calmado.

El ultimo Uchiha puro mira a su tutor -lo mismo dijo Kakashi-sensei- se encoge de hombros.

No era mentira, tal vez no fueron los más sutiles durante el viaje... pero por lo menos Sasuke no le grito a Lin como lo hizo Naruto sobre ser el Hokage, debe admitir que le sorprendió que su rival estuviera persiguiendo dicho puesto y más aún que pusiera en su lugar al imbécil del naranja.

Porque llevar el sombre no solo es ser fuerte, conlleva otras ramificaciones entre políticas y administrativas que fueron mencionadas por una airada Beifong.

Sasuke parpadeo, estaba divagando -entonces cuando llegamos, en el momento en que nuestros sensei nos dejaron...- se encoge de hombros dejando al aire el hecho de retarse en el justo momento en que fueron soltados del servicio.

-Si te veo caminando, no resulto malo ¿verdad?- Huan reflexiona calmadamente.

Sasuke le lanza un gesto avergonzado -No pudimos ni siquiera avanzar, nos patearon sin sudar- hay amargura.

Huan le da un gesto divertido -Estoy seguro Shaoran o Fa puede compartir su entrenamiento- ofrece sinceramente, el niño se ilumina -y si gustas, puedo discutir a tu sensei para que en verdad los entrene- ofrece.

Hace una mueca -preferiría ahorrarme eso- asegura no confiando del todo en su sensei perezoso.

Hay diversión -sé que Kakashi no te ha dado una buena impresión, pero es destacado y competente- la mirada incrédula que recibe es esperada -vamos, si tu misión fue difícil estoy seguro demostró algo ¿no?-

Sasuke no admite que si, Kakashi dejo en claro porque es un jounin reconocido.

-Ya si estas decidido a no molestar a Kakashi- Huan reflexiona todavía apunta platicar con el jounin -tenemos a mi hermano, Wing seguro tiene tiempo ahora que está de vacaciones del servicio-

Se pone de pie entusiasta -enserio- casi sus ojos brillan ante la promesa de entrenamiento de un shinobi experimentado como Wing que además tiene el sharingan.

-Solo si te comportas en el complejo Beifong- aconseja haciendo sentarse a Sasuke marchitado por la ligera amonestación -Acosar a Lin no es bueno Sasuke- arquea la ceja.

-No la estoy acosando, solo observo su entrenamiento- se defiende tercamente, porque en serio Sasuke le gusta admirar la competencia y ver los resultados ahora seguro lo hará con más intensidad.

Huan lo mira divertido pero no siguen con esa línea de conversación perdida, mejor se dedican a planear sobre el entrenamiento entre misiones con su equipo y como quiere avanzar... le preocupa su motivación, pero hasta ahora ya no ha mostrado ese atisbo vengativo.

Solo espera no ser tan optimista.

XXXXX

Sacude sus parpados despiertos, Lin mira el techo de roca y no detiene el suspiro de alivio que viene a lavar su más reciente pesadilla... se levanta a masajearse la frente, su cabello revuelto en una cortina oscura y blanca... mira sin ver su regazo hasta soltar el aliento que detenía.

-Pequeños placeres- murmura para sí misma disfrutando de su casa, no sabía cuánto la extrañaba hasta que regreso.

Bosteza al rendirse en iniciar su día, recoge su cama y toma su ropa para iniciar a meditar tardíamente... Tenzo-sensei les ha dado los siguientes dos días y ella los aprovechara en practicar su fuinjutsu (que fue muy útil), su mokuton (acosar al tío Iroh) hasta finalizar con leer tranquilamente en el balcón del complejo.

Suena un buen día.

Hasta que no lo fue.

Quería ir a comprar papel y tinta para su fuinjutsu cuando se topa con un dúo que parecía dudoso en tocar.

Shikamaru y Shino a las puertas del complejo principal no era una buena señal para su tranquila agenda -no parezcas tan feliz ¿Por qué? Se te nota en el rostro- dice el último en sus extraños modos de hablar.

-Buenos días- prefiere saludar con un arqueo de ceja, debajo del marco de su puerta.

El Nara le da un gesto divertido oculto en pereza -está viva, eso quiere decir que lograste una misión de alto rango de pie- dice como saludo pasando su mano por la nuca -Solo su suerte o la de Uzumaki... los dos son problemáticos- murmura.

-¿Se enteraron?- Lin jura en nombre de los shinobis chismosos.

-¿Quién no?- replica ingenioso el de insectos -me asegure de pedir el día ¿Por qué? Porque necesitaba saber si estás bien- afirma con solo un zumbar avergonzado nada visible en su rostro oculto.

Un brillo divertido en su estoico rostro -gracias por la preocupación- dice sinceramente, algo difícil considerando su preferencia a no ser emocional... pero si estos dos niños vienen a verla, debe apreciarlo por lo que es.

Shikamaru desvió su mirada al igual que Shino.

-Tengo que ir a comprar material para fuinjutsu ¿me acompañan?- pregunta al cerrar la puerta, Lin no quiere ser grosera pero necesita practicar para los sellos más complicados... sobre todo los médicos y por fin ser autosuficiente con los de almacenamiento.

Además por lo que sabe, tiene genes Uzumaki por parte de su abuela... Zuko casi no habla sobre ella, pero su tía se asegura que al menos sepa lo general de su árbol genealógico (aunque se nieguen a hablarle de su padre).

-¿Por qué?- el de los insectos cuestiona con un inclinar mecánico de su cabeza.

-Contra todo pronóstico, prefiero tener mi material lejos del resto de los Uzumaki de mi clan- dice sin humor, no es que no comparta pero es muy territorial y le gusta practicarlo en su habitación aunque claro debe ser bajo el entrenamiento de su tutor de planta.

-Qué raro- murmura Shikamaru sin temor a los ojos verdes -problemático- pero no se va, al contrario hay un brillo interesado en sus ojos normalmente apagados.

-No tengo nada que hacer ¿Por qué? Porque mi equipo esta fuera y no tengo amigos- se encoge de hombros el estoico de insectos -no quiero regresar al complejo, abuelo es problemático-

-Pienso pedir renta por mi frase- espeta Shikamaru con un ojo ofendido al otro colega, ahora caminando por las calles de Konoha.

-Problemático no está dominado por el Nara, aun cuando va contra la creencia popular- Lin le dice conversacional, mirando el entorno y sintiendo la vigilia de los Gaoling en su estela -¿Fueron a ver a Irio y Takeo?- pregunta antes de tener una conversación sin fundamentos con los otros dos.

-Sakumo-sama mantiene en reposo a Takeo- murmura Shino ausente.

-Shigeo-sama dice que Hideaki-sama ha metido en un entrenamiento médico-nin a Irio- hace una mueca Shikamaru, agradecido de sus perezosos padre y abuelo.

Para Lin es algo tranquilizante saber de los otros, promete ir a visitarlos antes de que termine el día -Vienen juntos- pregunta totalmente interesada, mirando a ambos niños antisociales... casi igual que ella.

-No, solo nos topamos- el Nara dice con un encoger de hombros -casualidades de la vida- finaliza poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Lin tararea al continuar por el camino, deciden girar en uno de los callejones para cortar por el mercado cuando se encuentran con un incidente sucediendo delante de sus ojos -¿Qué sucede aquí?- demanda con un gesto duro al detenerse solo unos pasos del grupo.

-Hermana- llora Konohamaru desde la mano del adolescente vestido de forma extraña y maquillada -ayuda- llora.

Naruto está en el suelo, Sakura mira todo nerviosa y hay otra niña con un arma en sus espaldas... las diademas son de otra aldea, Lin la identifica como Suna.

-¿También son de esta villa?- pregunta el de maquillaje con una sonrisa presumida casi buscando la banda de la hoja, algo que el Beifong no se puso al considerarse fuera de servicio.

-Suelta al niño y hablamos- espeta inflexible Lin con sus ojos firmemente plantados en el adolescente, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando su cabeza en una actitud absoluta.

-Tienes mejor actitud- se ríe el shinobi extranjero -aun con tu cicatriz pareces linda, con eso me basta- abre su mano, Konohamaru cae y corre detrás de Lin, de alguna forma los otros niños pequeños también siguen a su líder en la seguridad de su espalda.

-¡TRAIDOR!- grita Naruto olvidado donde esta tirado a los niños que se dicen sus seguidores, Sakura voltea los ojos ante las prioridades de su imbécil compañero.

-Problemático- murmura Shikamaru con un ojo de cálculo.

Lin tiene una postura que fácilmente puede recurrir a su tierra control, Shino seguro ya está arrastrando sus insectos en una defensa segura y Shikamaru ya ha pensado en varias formas de salir de esto de manera pacífica o no.

No serán equipo genin, pero el trio está acostumbrado a trabajar juntos.

-¿Cuál fue el problema?- insiste Lin severamente, protectora a los niños que lloriquean aferrados a sus pantalones.

-No me gustan los mocosos- su excusa es superficial, la niña a sus espaldas solo resopla casi desaprobador.

-Eso no te da el derecho a intimidarlos- responde sin pausa al cruzarse de brazos -venir a otra villa a mostrar tal actitud ¿no es problemático para la diplomacia?- su tono es de mando, sus ojos son duros y casi recuerda estar al frente de la policía.

Chasquea los dientes retrocediendo -Tal actitud, al menos espero que seas más divertida si te aplasto... bonita-

Arquea la ceja -¿me estas amenazando?- entrecierra sus ojos acusador, Lin ahora tiene sus manos en la cadera y su pie golpea el suelo haciéndolo vibrar -mide tus palabras- aconseja.

Diversión en su postura -Vamos Bonita ¿crees que tienes posibilidades?- asegura señalándola de arriba abajo.

Naruto y Sakura ven todo como espectadores olvidados, el primero murmura sobre injusticias de la vida más cuando Shikamaru y el extraño de Shino parecen tan tranquilos... tan geniales enfrentando a estos desconocidos.

Una roca vuela directamente a la cara del extranjero -Quien te has creído que eres para molestar en nuestro pueblo- la voz estoica de Sasuke resuena, sentado en uno de los árboles que se ven encima de la barda de ese callejón con una roca en su mano.

Lin se masajea el puente de la nariz viendo la ira del desconocido por la ruda intervención, Sakura grita como fangirl sacudiendo un poco la tensión del ambiente -Molesto- murmura Shino al igual que Shikamaru.

-Cuál es su motivo para su presencia en Konoha- La morena ahora alza la voz autoritaria, la paciencia está perdida y se acerca al adolescente... este intenta algo con sus dedos y ella solo golpea el pie enterrándolo hasta el cuello al que levanta para encararlo... la niña extranjera salta pero no interviene -no tiente mi paciencia- espeta sin humor.

Lin reacciona por instinto saltando hacia atrás, la arena flota perezosa en el entorno del extranjero que se ve nervioso -Gaara- dice al aparente aire, la adolescente también parece buscar en el entorno pálida.

Extiende sus manos, arquea la ceja y nota la peculiaridad de la arena que lucha contra su control.

-Ensucian el buen nombre de la aldea- la voz clara de alguien viene desde lo alto, Lin apenas contiene el impulso de reaccionar hostilmente y solo mira en una rama más alta de donde esta Sasuke, colgado boca abajo esta un niño de estatura pequeña.

Sobresaliente por su cabello rojo, un tatuaje en su frente y una calabaza de aspecto pesado en su espalda... otro crío de Suna.

-Gaara esta mocosa nos está molestando- acusa el adolescente forcejeando en la tierra.

-¿Crees que no vi todo?- pregunta el nombrado Gaara con sombría actitud, la maestra tierra maldice no estar tan al pendiente si tenían un observador -Me estoy cansando de su actitud Kankuro- espeta.

Lin apenas sostiene la arena que parecía querer arremeter contra su propio colega -Se molestarían en dejarse de tonterías- airada levanta la voz, sus piernas ahora en postura de tierra control y sus manos extendidas manteniendo el control de la arenilla flotante.

El pelirrojo la mira, desaparece en una nube de arena para aparecer unos pasos delante de ella rápidamente con un brillo amenazante en sus pálidos ojos.

Pero Lin no da un paso atrás.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta invadiendo su espacio, tan cercas y con evidente diferencia de estatura donde pierde el extranjero por algunos centímetros.

Quiere bufar, pero parece que la arenilla forcejea -Beifong, Lin... les pateara el trasero a todos- jura Konohamaru en voz alta detrás de Shino y Shikamaru quienes ahora están tensos.

Hay algo en su mirada que molesta a Lin, no es nada como Kakuzu pero seguro tiene su pizca de locura que la hace sospechosa... la arena deja de luchar y empieza a entrar en la calabaza del niño que ahora retrocede al parecer satisfecho de recibir un nombre.

-Un Beifong- dice el pelirrojo reflexivo, cualquier locura ahora suplida por estoico rostro.

Ahora Lin sabe la fama de su familia no tiene límites.

Ahora compuesto -Una disculpa por las molestias- asegura el pequeño sin mirar a sus compañeros de aldea -Parece que hemos llegado antes de lo previsto- mira solamente a Lin -Pero no hemos venido aquí a divertirnos-

-Ya lo sé- murmura Kakuro que se ha liberado de la roca, algo que seguro sucedió durante el intercambio extraño.

-Nos vamos- murmura el pelirrojo dando la espalda.

-Aunque queramos dejarlos ir...- Shikamaru dice llamando la atención del grupo que se marchaba ganándole a Sakura -Nuestros pueblos tienen un acuerdo, deben tener un permiso-

-Espera, sabes porque están aquí- Naruto grita desde su lugar.

-El examen Chunin- Shino responde mirando al resto de los niños.

-Gracias por decirme- murmura sin humor Lin sintiéndose ligeramente mortificada.

-Fue durante su misión- asegura el Nara ausente dando pasos para pedir los documentos que aseguren su participación y valida presencia en la aldea.

En otro mundo Shino y Shikamaru no se interesarían en enterarse de cualquier asunto, ahora han desarrollado la manía de espiar o tener su centro de información actualizada, podrán no ser del equipo dos pero Lin fue una tirana en darles buenas costumbres.

Mientras Sakura explica la dinámica del examen a un ignorante Naruto, el pelirrojo extiende los documentos necesarios al Nara que los revisa con cuidado -está todo en orden, bienvenidos a Konoha- lo dice aburrido.

El maquillado y la niña bufan, el pelirrojo no reacciona para dar un giro intentando marcharse.

Lin está seguro ya ha tenido suficiente, no escucha el ligero intercambio entre Sasuke y el pelirrojo llamado Gaara... Siente las vibraciones de los insectos de Shino retirándose a su dueño, Shikamaru relajándose y el caos ofendido de Naruto por algo sobre la atención.

Los extranjeros se marchan, con esto la tensión e incertidumbre.

Los Gaoling caen antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo, pueden ser los uniformes estándar Anbu solo que la diferencia es la cresta Beifong en su espalda -Señora- pregunta un enmascarado en forma de liebre.

-Está bien- asegura Lin agradecida que hasta ahora se hagan presentes, no gusta que sus problemas se los resuelvan los imponentes guardaespaldas y estos desaparecen con esta única orden.

Lin en la mañana pensó que sería un día tranquilo -creo que todavía tenemos tiempo de ir a comprar a la tienda- murmura despidiéndose de todos.

Ignora la mirada soleada de Konohamaru y su par de cómplices.

También la de odio de Sakura.

O la de un Naruto competitivo.

También la sensación de arrastre cuando se da cuenta, que aún hay arena flotando ligeramente en su entorno.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno uno viendo ligeramente las consecuencias.

Considerando que Beifong era mas como el arma secreta de Konoha, que estén saliendo mas como shinobi seguro alertara a las otras aldeas.

Gaara aparece, Sasuke es muy diferente dentro de su casa.

Neah20 fuera.


	9. Libro 8

Libro 8: Antes de...

Resopla sirviendo su vaso ahora vacío descansando en esa mesa de madera, está sentado en el rincón más lejano del local completamente solo con la iluminación que le daba un aspecto sombrío y la elección de adornos favorecía lo lúgubre... parpadea perezoso al entorno, todo hecho de tierra pero ¿Qué esperaba? El bar más famoso, frecuentado enteramente por shinobis estaba controlado por Beifong Sokka (civil solo de nombre), Iroh y Hatake Sakumo.

No es que discriminaran a los civiles, pero un borracho era más peligroso si sabía cómo asesinar en miles de maneras distintas y vaya que ha visto tantas cosas solo como Anbu que ahora es extraño estar del otro lado de la función.

Un humor negro que es un chiste común entre los clientes asiduos que a veces comparan la peor borrachera según el estándar de daño que han hecho... vuelve a resoplar, sirve su vaso y lo toma de un trago.

Tenzo está solo y no es porque quiera... pero al parecer los otros se han atrasado y la verdad no le importa, la soledad es apreciada hasta el punto que le deja analizar muchos de sus dispersos pensamientos.

Se destaca por controlar bien el alcohol.

Una resistencia que uno desarrolla cuando llevas la vida que ha llevado, cuando sabe es un experimento y vivió durante años al servicio de las sombras sin conocer otra cosa además de no tener más que un alias... en root era solo desechable.

Tenzo abandona la nostalgia, era una cosa negativa que tendía a abrirse paso en su mente cuando bebía... tal vez tenía resistencia pero al parecer eso no se extendía a la bruma que envuelve su cerebro al pasado tortuoso.

¿No se supone que debe olvidar?

Además ahora tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, su equipo Genin... ese que le impusieron en algún movimiento político que el Hokage planeo para evitar cualquier cosa que sucediera en los círculos más altos.

Fue la misión más alegre de su vida, admite sin temor a equivocarse que ha sido una experiencia única y avergonzado acepta que quizás tenga mucho que ver que sus niños sean prodigiosos, autodidactas además que casi no necesitaba aleccionarlos en el difícil mundo shinobi.

Era más una supervisión que una guía.

La evidencia más clara fue su misión de rango C que muto a algo incontrolable.

Aprieta el vaso casi agrietándolo, hay amargura arrastrándose de solo recordar a sus pequeños enfrentándose a ese monstruo... si, tiene orgullo de saber que pudieron sobrevivir a través de eso... pero también lo innecesario de sumergirse tan rápido.

La opaques en los ojos del alegre Irio, el estrés del impasible Takeo y una desaprobación arrastrándose en los verdes de Lin.

Casi los perdió, razona al mirar su vaso... no es que no estuviera consciente de la opción, como shinobi no hay esperanza larga de vida y siempre pierde colegas en las misiones... pero ¿Qué hubiera hecho? Haber tenido el placer de enseñar para perderlo tan rápido.

Regresar a Anbu, el solo pensamiento hizo que diera otro largo trago al vaso que golpea vacío en la mesa.

Agrégale su reporte, ese que redacto con lujo de detalle que seguro el Hokage debe estar leyendo no solo por el incidente en sí... sino por las funciones de cada niño... de Lin.

Suspira rendido, la niña no lo sabe pero hay simpatía por parte de Tenzo en su situación... como experimentos, pero se abstiene sus miradas comprensivas o algún delator que pudiera evidenciarlo, Lin era aterradoramente observadora para darle motivos de que sospeche de que su sensei está siendo imparcial... que la prefiere porque enfermamente es como su familia.

Por lo menos ahora piensa en cómo se siente tan vago volver a las misiones Rango D después de la C que muto a A.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- una voz se burló dejándose caer enfrente, Asuma le dio un gesto simpático para arquearle la ceja al ver por lo menos dos botellas vacías y luego caer en la que sostenía medio llena -al menos dejaste algo para nosotros los que en verdad tenemos problemas con sus genin- es hosco al arrebatarle el vaso para dar un largo trago.

Tenzo bufa algo insultado de que su vaso sea robado.

-Shinobis- Beifong Dai-na que funciona como camarera y es hija mayor de Sokka les deja caer vasos vacíos suavemente, su largo cabello blanco y ojos oscuros eran acusadores al recoger las botellas vacías dando una vuelta airada en su ágil figura.

-Uno pensaría que no le agradan los shinobis- murmura divertido Tenzo a la retirada de la camarera que aunque cortante siempre atiende a tiempo todas las mesas en ocasiones junto con sus hermana Suyin o hermano Zhao.

Asuma no contesta solo sigue bebiendo.

-Así que... ¿Qué problemas tienen los mortales?- se burla presumido el antes anbu recibiendo una mirada cargada de celos del otro jounin -vamos, es una pregunta valida-

-Shikamaru- dice secamente el moreno casi con un suspiro angustiado -aunque es mas de Ino, la niña simplemente se vuelve loca cada vez que oye que Shikamaru se ha visto con Lin- sirve el licor rápidamente.

Recargándose en su mano, sonríe divertido de la pena de su colega que obviamente no es bien recibido -¿No será un enamoramiento?-

-Por supuesto que no- Asuma casi se burla descaradamente de tal insinuación -es simplemente una actitud territorial, las mujeres son difíciles de entender no importa la edad que tengan- resume doloroso, aun le zumban los oídos por los gritos de su kunoichi.

Tenzo no es muy apto para ser juez de carácter de la sociedad femenina, pero hace una mueca adivinando el problema... en verdad tiene suerte de que su Lin sea centrada y muy sensata.

-¿Y tú?- arquea la ceja Sarutobi prefiriendo cambiar el tema -como están tus genin... que es lo que aqueja al bastardo suertudo- agrega lo último con humor.

Resopla, Tenzo mira su vaso con seriedad -Es sobre la misión que se salió de control- acepta suavemente.

-Por lo que escuche, además de notables cicatrices... todos están bien- arquea la ceja Asuma casi recopilando los rumores además de lo que su chico Nara le dijo cuándo le pregunto el otro día.

Hay diversión en los ojos del antiguo anbu, los rumores se han dispersado y no sería raro que cada competidor en los exámenes supiera que su equipo logro superar con vida un nin rango S -Es solo, no debieron de enfrentarse a ese nivel... todavía no-

-No es algo que tuvieras control, Tenzo- Kakashi intervino sentándose al costado del usuario de la madera -Y Lin-chan seguro los tiene controlados- agrega robando el vaso de Asuma que era el que estaba lleno en ese momento tomándolo rápido para mantener su máscara puesta.

-El control de daños, Lin es aterradora en esa manera- resopla ordenando otra botella para ser instalada rápidamente en medio de la mesa, Tenzo recuerda esos dos días que dio de descanso en el que los vigilo como anbu -Y eso es lo que más me preocupa-

-¿Qué tu genin te quite el trabajo?- agrega Kurenai opinando aun cuando solo ha escuchado el comentario del castaño, sentándose en la única silla vacía.

Tenzo le da un gesto cansado a la kunoichi que le sonríe burlona, Asuma por supuesto entrecierra sus ojos sospechoso pero se calma... la amistad ha crecido en el Anbu como para pensar que serían rivales en el amor, no importa si esa relación todavía este en veremos... Kakashi finge que no ve eso.

-No es eso- gime el usuario de madera preguntándose si hizo bien en abrir su círculo amistoso a los otros jounin.

-Es la manera en que Lin-chan funciona- Kakashi es el que agrega mirando su licor ahora vacío, bebiendo tan rápido apenas lo saborea -Lo vi durante la escolta- indica con su único ojo lejano, casi rememorando su propio reporte y experiencia... aun su plática con Lin-chan presente.

-Seguro el Hokage debe estar satisfecho- Kurenai agrega con un gesto apretado por lo que no se dice pero es claro para el grupo que ahora están sombríos.

Seguro es un secreto de alto rango la naturaleza de Lin, el incidente con Xian y todo detenido por la familia afectada, el clan Beifong fue herido profundamente pero sorprendió a todos recibiendo a la niña como uno de los suyos sin chistear... fue un motivo por lo que Naruto también recibió un acalorado núcleo familiar, ya que los Uzumaki siguieron el ejemplo del clan hermano (aunque a estas alturas casi no parecen cercanos).

Se aclara la garganta -La niña es buena, pero ¿es para preocuparse?- Asuma se recarga en su silla mirando a los sensei que han pasado tiempo con el objetivo de la controversia.

Se asilencian cuando pasa la camarera, siendo Beifong era mejor controlar sus chismes para que la familia no se enterara... no es que pudieran detener el tipo de información mucho tiempo, se rumoreaba que tenían buenos espías en el clan.

Kakashi toma la palabra al juguetear con el vaso mientras se recarga en la silla -Un genin normal no reaccionaria así al primer acercamiento a la muerte... ni mucho menos preguntaría si hay posibilidades de transformarse en algo como Kakuzu- rebela.

Aun el peliblanco medita seriamente esa única discusión casi profunda con la niña durante el viaje, muy distinta al inocente comentario de Naruto sobre el camino shinobi ante la tumba de Zabuza... dos mocosos diferentes que parecen iluminar un distinto sendero para todos.

La mesa mira directamente al shinobi de la copia que parece perdido en sus pensamientos, Tenzo por supuesto siente que se ha perdido de algo personal sucediendo entre su colega y su kunoichi... no sabe si preocuparse (e ignora esos celos de ser remplazado como figura confiable ante sus niños).

-Sé que te has dado cuenta-ausente el copy nin da una larga pausa -su mirada es dura e inflexible... -inicia controlando sus palabras -esta esa actitud de fracaso e impotencia que al principio pensé seria culpa o miedo...- frunce el ceño -la niña solo no funciona como los otros- agrega al poner su vaso cuando Kurenai sirvió a todos.

Ahora comparten una mirada reflexiva, hay tanto que pueden decirse solo con sus posturas y de repente ese bar se ha esfumado para ser solo una mesa distante... Kurenai sabe rumores al igual que Asuma, eso agregando sus respectivos niños que crecieron con la prodigio pero escuchar al observador Hatake era mucho en lo que pensar.

Y no era solo por lo que sea "el" le hizo.

-Su talento en la lucha también es bueno- Tenzo retoma la discusión ganándose la atención de los dos jounin que saben solo rumores -pero en todo momento, aun cuando Kakuzu vino con intención asesina- dudo -nunca tiro a matar... muchos genin ni siquiera golpean con ese cuidado de salvar la vida... porque en la academia es lo que enseñan ¿no? Tirar a matar-

-En efecto, en la academia enseñan eso- murmura Kurenai sabiendo que Tenzo no tenia experiencia con la enseñanza básica del pueblo.

-Entonces ¿de dónde saco eso?- el de madera aprieta el vaso -quien le enseño a apreciar al vida cuando nosotros... nunca lo dudamos- porque aunque no tenga una conversación tan profunda con Lin, sus ojos durante esa dura pelea eran inflexibles pero sin instinto de matar.

-No creo que los Beifong, aun cuando tienen su propia religión- asegura Kakashi antes de que cualquiera llegue a la conclusión errónea -Conozco a otros Beifong... ya sabes- resopla porque al parecer muchos olvidan que de hecho, casi creció en el clan durante la época oscura de su padre.

-Debes quitarle esa manera de pensar- Asuma llega a la conclusión.

-No sobrevivirá si piensa en salvar la vida de un atacante- agrega Kurenai suspirando apenada.

-Tendré que ir a otra misión para saber el problema- Tenzo sonríe sin humor -algo que llevara su tiempo...- se encoge de hombros -no solo el examen sino el consejo opresor- bufa -no importa cuántos tenga a mi favor, simplemente pienso que buscaran una forma de mantener a mi equipo dentro-

-Siempre puedes esperar a que Lin-chan ascienda a chunin- kakashi canta optimista recibiendo un fulminar de ojos del jounin del equipo dos -solo decía- se burla.

Tenzo no niega que sería una buena cosa tal independencia que ganaría como chunin, pero también una carga si su kunoichi en verdad tiene esa moral de no matar muy en serio... no desea liberarla al mundo sin conocer las prioridades de asesinar a un atacante.

Pero no es algo que dependa de ellos, el Hokage es el último que opina sobre ascender a un activo.

-Supongo que ya no te tengo envidia- Asuma rompe hosco ahora viendo las cualidades de tener chicos normales (aunque no tanto con Shikamaru) -aunque no prometo no quejarme, ese será el motivo de mis reuniones- aclara antes de malos entendidos.

Kurenai levanto el vaso con más humor -Por los genin promedio- burbujea lavando los rastros de la seria conversación viendo las ventajas de tener a sus niños sin sobresalir, bueno a excepción de Shino que empieza a desarrollar una cierta tendencia espía.

Tenzo voltea los ojos, su posición ahora ha cambiado de ser envidiado a recibir pena... pero aun con todas sus desventajas, sospechas y preocupaciones ama a sus niños prodigiosos, mostrando una ligera sonrisa divertida al responder el brindis.

-Pero pasando a cosas más divertidas- Kakashi se recargo en la mesa -¿Qué piensan sus genin sobre el examen?- su risa de ojo ante los gemidos de dolor del resto.

XXXXX

Gaara mira la luna desde su hotel de hospedaje.

La noche es profunda y fría, pero tan distinguible de las que vive en Suna.

Su arena vibra dispersa casi invisible en su entorno, sabe lo vigilan... sabe hay incontables shinobis ocultos ya sea por seguridad o precaución... solo mira, actúa impasible y finge no existen nadie más que su vista a la luna llena.

Un Beifong.

Susurra su madre alegre, casi alentándolo a derribar su portada tranquila en ese techo de su hotel para ir a buscar a su presa y hacerla... no... Hacerlos que lo reconozcan.

Que lo miren.

Su tío le contaba historias antes de comprender su horrenda naturaleza, antes de matarlo, aprendió a leer solo para saber detalles que pasaran por alto al embellecerlo para sus "inocentes" oídos... se hizo de los registros algo que su padre quizás nunca le perdono.

Aprendió de ellos de su rivalidad con la casa del kazekage y pudo grabarse nombres de todos los que han luchado en las tres grandes guerras habidas en la historia.

Algunos siguen vivos con tanta descendencia desconocida, baja la mirada solo para enfocar ese complejo al costado de la montaña donde los rostros de los Hokages están talladas... retiene de sonreír de forma salvaje, suspira controlando sus emociones aun cuando su arena vibra... su madre cante.

No es el tiempo, piensa al negociar con su madre.

Se levanta para desaparecer en un montón de arena esperando con ansias el inicio de los exámenes.

XXXXX

Están en el área de entrenamiento, Tenten está lanzando kunai al área de tiro donde hay maniquís que están adornados con demasiados para ser justo... colgando en las ramas hay más de estas herramientas de igual manera devastados.

Neji está sentado entre las raíces de uno de los arboles debajo de uno de los muñecos de paja, poco temeroso de que su colega falle y termine hiriéndolo... ya tienen un año como shinobis como para no tener la confianza de medir a su compañera.

El Hyuga resopla cuando escucha los pasos escandalosos de su tercer miembro rompiendo su meditación.

-¡Chicos se han enterado!- grita al abrirse paso en un largo salto aterrizando delante del dúo con una sonrisa ganadora y ese horrendo spandex verde con calentadores naranjas -al examen se presentaran novatos ¡algo único! Yosh- finaliza con un brillo en sus ojos grandes.

-No puedes hablar en serio- Tenten mira al recién llegado con un kunai dado giros en su dedo -Seguro los sensei solo están compitiendo entre ellos- se burla no creyendo del todo sobre dicho chisme.

-No lo creo- asegura Lee acercándose donde el otro niño está sentado -escuche que no solo es el equipo del famoso Kakashi... sino el dos ¡ustedes pueden creerlo! Otro Beifong en la competencia- levanta su puño emocionado.

Suspira la niña al dejarse caer de cuclillas -hay mucha competencia- sus ojos parecen entusiasmados -No solo Mulan sino Shaoran... ahora un novato- hace un sonido inquisitivo sin lograr dar con el nombre de la última niña graduada.

-Y lucharon contra un Nin Rango S a pesar de ser novatos- sigue con el pensamiento de esos dos equipos en específico Lee.

-Creo que eso son exageraciones- la kunoichi resopla no creyendo del todo los rumores sobre esas dos misiones rango C que escalaron a un nivel absurdo y que hayan sobrevivido.

Hay una risa burbujeando en el pecho de Neji -Parece divertido- acepta ante la perspectiva de más competencia pero sobretodo rivalidad y envidia por un clan tan amigable como el Beifong -aunque en el fondo...- resopla -esos novatos me dan pena- finaliza.

XXXXX

Sakura mira incomoda el entorno.

Al cruzar el portón se da cuenta que es tan grande como parece desde el exterior, casas de madera acomodadas en el entorno de ese jardín principal donde hay árboles y estatuas de antepasados que sabe ha leído en los libros de historia de la fundación de konoha.

Es hermoso y sabe fue diseñado por dos iconos importantes para el pueblo... el shodaime y Beifong Toph.

Luego esta esa enorme fachada en la montaña al fondo de todo lo que ve, leyó que en verdad el complejo es subterráneo y que se desconoce el alcance de dicha casa principal.

El complejo Beifong es intimidante a primera vista para un civil, le alegra saber que Naruto está igual de abrumado que ella al quedarse torpemente en medio de ese jardín principal donde hay un andar constante de otras personas saludando a su sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei ¡porque nos trajo aquí!- susurra febril Naruto, cualquier sospecha porque su sensei llegara temprano a la cita para el día o su emoción por ser nominados al examen abandonada ante el hecho primordial que están pisando territorio enemigo.

Abandonando su lectura, el único ojo de Kakashi cae donde el niño de naranja parece estar ocultándose a sus espaldas temeroso de que algo saltara a golpearlo... divertido considerando que de todo el pueblo, este clan es el menos hostil a la nave del kyuubi -mah Naruto, pues venimos por Sasuke- asegura como si hablara con un imbécil.

-No soy idiota ¡este no es el complejo Uchiha!- salta de la seguridad para señalar al sensei descarado -Y desde cuándo vamos por el hasta su casa- vuelve a acusar.

Un gesto herido fingido en el Hatake mayor hasta tambalearse -me ofende tu desconfianza- hay una sonrisa burlona -pero si quieres que vaya a tu casa por ti ¡solo dímelo!-

-En mi vida- Naruto tiene un escalofrió, su tía seguro intercambiara métodos de tortura con su sensei.

Sakura niega por paciencia pero no está por tomar partido prefiere mantenerse calmada en una fachada digna ante un clan de renombre -Espere sensei- algo hace click en su cerebro -me está diciendo que Sasuke está aquí- tiembla.

Parpadea saliendo de la discusión con naruto, Kakashi ahora ve a su kunoichi -por supuesto, desde que llegamos de la Ola- hay un sonido de llanto fingido -Sasuke ha buscado guía de otro sensei- concluye dramáticamente.

Ignorando el hecho que viene a entrenar, Sakura quiere desmayarse ante las implicaciones... porque para ella lo importante era que su Sasuke-kun está viviendo con la zorra de Lin en los mismos terrenos... su yo interna gruñe.

-¡Que!- Naruto grita indignado -YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ENTRENAR- asegura airado -Todo por su culpa... perezoso de un sensei- vuelve a apuntar al jounin.

Hay amargura, pero la oculta con una sonrisa de ojo.

-No sean duros con su sensei- una voz amonesta deteniendo la discusión, la gente que se había reunido entorno al drama saluda jovialmente para reanudar sus deberes -Kakashi, apenas de esta manera visitas ¿no?-

-Lo siento, Roku-sama- asegura Kakashi respetuoso sin ningún rastro de su libro en la mano -Tratare de visitar más seguido- promete.

Naruto torpemente se mira los pies -lo siento, Roku-ojisan- murmura apenado pero le lanza un gesto silencioso a su sensei de "lo conoces" muy acusador.

Sakura se siente fuera de lugar, como si hubiera entrado a un mundo al que no pertenece al ver la familiaridad con este hombre de parte de sus compañeros... hasta la grosería natural de Naruto se ha calmado tempestivamente.

-Déjame presentarte a mi Kunoichi... - asegura Kakashi leyendo muy bien la carga del civil -Haruno, Sakura- señala a la que responde con una inclinación -y este es el líder del Clan, mi segundo padre... Roku-sama- no está de más repetirlo para que quede claro.

-Espera ¡que!- Naruto parece al punto del colapso por tal noticia, sabia no conocía a todos en el clan solo al que visita regularmente al Uzumaki pero esto es descabellado.

Hay una risa divertido del respetado hombre -eso es más para mi hermano Wing- aclara.

-Usted también estuvo ahí, como el resto- espanta Kakashi.

-Aun así desapareciste todo este tiempo-una voz acusadora se abre paso haciendo que los niños salten para ver la fachada de la casa de piedra.

El Hatake palidece un poco -Lo siento Sokka-sama- ahora se remueve como un niño, había sido una fortuna no toparse en el bar pero parece esto finalizo.

-Más que disculpas, estaba seguro romperías el compromiso- otro hombre sale del costado muy acusador.

Sakura salta ante este dato importante ¿Compromiso? Y Naruto parece pasar muy fácilmente de esto al solo encogerse bajo tantas miradas verdes penetrantes aunque no fueran directamente con él.

-Lo siento Iroh-sama- se encoge visiblemente el famoso copy nin.

-Lo van a intimidar- otro hombre con la misma fachada que el último solo que con cabello corto sale del recinto.

Roku niega ahora que ve como tácticamente Sokka y Iroh han rodeado a Kakashi, casi recuerda al niño de mal humor siendo reprendido por esos mismos, solo falta Sakumo -Zuko tiene razón, déjenlo ir...- interviene haciéndolos dar un paso atrás a sus tíos -por ahora- finaliza con una sonrisa oscura.

Palidece al aclararse la garganta -¿Sasuke?- pregunta esperanzador de salir de esa casa, ama a esas personas pero sabe lo van a sermonear por no visitar tan seguido, sobre todo ahora que se quitó la máscara anbu.

-Los niños están en el campo al este del complejo- señala fácilmente Sokka.

-Todavía tenemos cosas que tratar, mocoso- le recuerda Iroh con una mirada filosa, Zuko apoya a su gemelo con facilidad.

Kakashi espera que nunca llegue ese momento, se despide educadamente y empuja a sus genin en la dirección señalada... pasan entre arboles altos, hay casas ocupadas o niños riendo... es muy grande para los visitantes nuevos.

-¿Compromiso?- pregunta Sakura con ojos abiertos ignorando el entorno cambiante, Naruto tropieza sobre sus pies ahora poniendo atención.

-Mah es algo personal- espanta el jounin prefiriendo mantenerlo en secreto.

-Vamos, díganos sensei- hace un puchero el rubio -quien es la desafortunada- asegura no imaginando a alguien atrapado con su jounin, además casi no conocía a muchos de la edad.

-No, porque me han ofendido- dice sufrido Kakashi medio en broma, porque la verdad se siente vengativo por lo que le han dicho... eso y le da vergüenza admitir cualquier cosa sobre su prometida.

Sakura quiere empujar el tema, saber sobre la vida amorosa de otro siempre es un buen distractor... pero su intento se queda lejos al empezar a escuchar sonidos de lucha, la tierra tiembla a sus pies y un pilar de roca crece de la nada justo delante de sus ojos.

-Cuidado- un hombre sale al camino golpeando el pie para que la tierra vuelva a su lugar atrapando un kunai que casi llega a los distraídos (no es como si Kakashi no hubiera estado preparado para interceptar).

-Wing-sama- saluda jovial Kakashi, su único ojo muestra calor familiar y tantos recuerdos de su infancia no solo con Minato.

Arquea la ceja -pensar que pisarías de nuevo el complejo ¿me preparo para el fin del mundo?- pregunta el hombre divertido por el gemido del peliblanco.

-Lo siento- Kakashi resopla sabiendo que se ha disculpado tanto, ni Sakumo es tan exigente.

Wing ríe -Vienes a recoger a tu mocoso- adivina el hombre haciendo señas para que lo siguieran al área donde el sonido de lucha se escucha más fuerte.

-Sí, tenemos una misión de rango D que nos espera- el jounin asegura al seguirlos a través del campo.

Sakura tiene la sensación que es por uso excesivo, que este tramo era diferente hace algunos años... sus ojos curiosos se arrastran a cada centímetro del camino ¿Qué tan profundo es este complejo? Piensa severamente, no conoce otro con el que comparar.

Por el contrario, Naruto nunca visito el complejo Beifong y a comparación del Uzumaki, es enorme... mientras su casa es apenas una casa de tres pisos con un jardín central (justo para tres personas).

-¿Cómo ves al chico?- pregunta Kakashi casualmente, mirando el entorno y mitigando el impulso de sacar su libro para leer.

El hombre de cabello oscuro hace un sonido reflexivo -Hemos progresado en el sharingan, aún es lejos lo que el clan pudo haberle enseñado... pero seguro eso lo puede ver en privado con Huan- se encoge de hombros.

-También son Uchiha- Kakashi replico con un ceño fruncido, Sakura y Naruto en silencio escuchando esto con atención.

-Pero es Huan y su familia el que lo es oficialmente, sabes que nosotros nunca fuimos entrenados por el Uchiha... -ríe divertido Wing -fue más explorarlo por nosotros mismos, nuestro padre aprendió lo que Tobirama le enseñó... - niega con un suspiro -pero muchas técnicas de clan son para ellos, no para nosotros- aclara nada ofendido de ser apartado de algo que también es su herencia, sobre todo ahora que no hay ancianos impidiendo a la línea de Madara saber su legado.

Hay admiración por parte de Kakashi en las palabras de su mayor.

-En cuanto a las otras áreas, todavía le falta mucho en su taijutsu...-Wing inicia conversacional -Shaoran aún puede patearle el trasero junto con Mulan... que decir de Lin- ríe divertido -pero está mejorando-

Kakashi tararea -Mah siempre fuiste un mejor sensei, Wing-sama- alaga en voz amortiguada, en verdad lo sabía porque no es tan dedicado como los otros en el ramo... hasta Tenzo ha demostrado ser alguien mejor en el camino de la enseñanza, pero sigue siendo molesta la revelación.

-Puedes mejorar, Kakashi- alienta el hombre sin mirarlo.

La compasión no debería ser el caso, después de todo ¿Qué les ha enseñado Kakashi en este tiempo? Solo el lapso en la Ola y fue terrible... pero Sakura aun así lo sintió por su sensei.

Se detiene de golpe -No entiendo como los nominaste- Wing borra cualquier jovialidad con agudeza en sus ojos verdes.

-Son mis genin, Wing-sama- corta Kakashi con el mismo aire, platicas cordiales olvidadas -Y por lo que se, Lin-chan también es un novato- agrega.

Sakura quiere retroceder al igual que Naruto.

-¿Tío?- llama una voz casual, Lin se acerca trotando con ropa sucia a sus espaldas un cansado Takeo e Irio le están siguiendo la sombra saludando a los recién llegados con un perezoso ondeo de mano.

Kakashi revuelve el cabello de su pequeño primo... Irio le saca la lengua a los genin del siete... y Lin solo fija su atención a su pariente que parece inocente, como si no estuviera a punto de regañar a un jounin del nivel del copy nin por nominar a mocosos inexpertos al examen.

Aclarándose la garganta, dándole el gesto amoroso a su pariente más temerario... Wing agita el cabello oscuro de su sobrina -Lin-chan perdona, tenemos invitados... vienen a recoger a Sasuke- le explica ignorando la clara demanda de explicarse del disgusto en el que los había atrapado.

Por supuesto la morena no les cree, con esa cicatriz en su mejilla le agrega poder a su presencia pero parece ceder -Oh...- frunce el ceño dirigiéndose al siete -Sasuke fue a limpiarse, seguro regresa en unos minutos-

Irio salta con ojos iluminándose -¿Terminamos?- pregunta con un goteo de esperanza, no solo tiene la carga del entrenamiento con la tirana, también con el opresor de un abuelo y misiones... estas últimas del rango D que parecen un paseo en el parque en comparación al resto (siempre se quejara, aun cuando fue su destreza medica las que los salvo a todos).

-Creo que si- Tenzo-sensei sale del costado muy divertido además de algo sucio -Justo a tiempo- sonríe rígidamente cuando Kakashi le da un gesto de burla.

Sakura prefiere mirar más allá de esta reunión, curiosa se asoma por la espalda del sensei del equipo dos y abre la boca... era un campo abierto de tierra removida, sin pasto y solo ramas torcidas creciendo al azar, da un paso tentativo y no es la única... Naruto la sigue perdiéndose en el paisaje más allá de la delgada capa de árboles intactos.

Pero es el contenedor del kyubi quien ve hay alguien aun usando el enorme campo de entrenamiento torcido -¿Es ese Shikamaru?- pregunta horrorizado justo en el momento en que el Nara tropieza sobre su espalda gracias a un golpe duro en el pecho de Shino.

-Si lo son- murmura Sakura sin aliento, un poco el sentido de inferioridad se enciende y trata de no pensar en lo atrás que está ahora si Sasuke ha entrenado con esta gente... tampoco ayuda sus celos porque su más grande rival de amores Lin está avanzando con su amor (aunque no sea el caso).

Wing parece atrás del equipo siete, poniendo sus manos en cada cabeza como si fueran familiares -Ellos son, han estado faltando desde que tienen sus equipos- explica en susurro -aunque supongo que pronto sus sensei vendrán a buscarlos- finaliza al apartarse.

Kakashi con su único ojo sorprendido cae acusador al otro jounin sensei -¿Secuestraste a miembros de otro equipo?- un tono horrorizado se destila, seguro Asuma y Kurenai no saben sobre esto ¿verdad?

-En verdad crees que haría eso- ofendido en su honor Tenzo replica.

Pero antes de que el Hatake mayor objete, Lin lo detiene -¿Secuestrarlos?- su tono era severo, ojos inflexibles y apretar de mandíbula -Que rudo, no los secuestre- respondió.

La mirada del único ojo cae en la pequeña morena -Asi que los trajiste ¿Por qué?- pregunta curioso, sabe son amigos de infancia.

Hay algo extraño pasando en los ojos de Lin, oscuros y luego frágiles hasta helados -También van al examen, quería saber si no se han descuidado- lanza un gesto furioso al dúo en cuestión -me han decepcionado- dice fuerte y claro.

-Lo siento, Lin-chan- responden al unísono Shino y Shikamaru ahora ambos en el suelo mirando el cielo además de considerar las ventajas de en verdad no estar atrapados en el mismo equipo que Lin... seguro Irio les tiene envidia.

La pequeña morena agita frustrada, entrecierra sus ojos -No puedo creer que hayan bajado el nivel de su entrenamiento- suspira masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-No seas tan dura con ellos, Lin-chan- canturrea Kakashi levantando las manos en símbolo de paz al ver la dureza en los ojos verdes de una niña que no deberían de ser así de intimidantes -lo siento, solo vengo a recoger mi cachorro y nos vamos- excusa, ignora con esfuerzo la burla de Tenzo ante su retirada estratégica (no es cobardía).

Takeo se aparta de su tío siendo algo notable para Irio y Tenzo quienes se burlan del Hatake mayor, Wing interviene justo en el momento en que Sasuke se les una ya limpio junto con su hermano postizo Shaoran y la prima de este último, Beifong Mulan.

De nuevo Sakura se siente inferior, que tan injusta es la vida para que cada Beifong se vea así, piel clara con cabello negro y blanco, ojos verde oscuro hasta una figura ágil... hay miradas que malinterpreta, despedidas que se hacen y aunque Sasuke se mostró competitivo con Lin ¿Cuándo actúa así con ellos que son su equipo?

Haruno trata pero falla en lanzar un reto a esas dos que ahora son rivales, Mulan solo arquea la ceja divertida y Lin voltea los ojos cansada de infantilismos.

-Asi que ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de los Beifong?-Naruto le dice acusador con esa actitud huraña que han tenido desde la misión en la Ola, después de todo aceptar que se salvaron mutuamente es incómodo.

Arquea la ceja arrogante, se niega a contestar porque no son amigos... a comparación de Shaoran quien es su familia, el resto no son amistades... solo conocidos, los reconoce como lo que son, rivales futuros -por lo menos conozco a la competencia- replica filosamente.

Kakashi resopla liderando la salida del complejo Beifong, Sakura solo deja caer los hombros abatida y totalmente frustrada consigo misma.

XXXXX

Cada aldea solía realizar sus propios exámenes de selección, pero después de la tercera guerra mundial shinobi se llevan a cabo en una de las aldeas que forman parte de la frágil alianza entre los pueblos ocultos.

La convocatoria ha sido respondida.

El cuarto Raikage, A mira la pulcra letra con una sonrisa reflexiva, solo enviaron un equipo por cordialidad y para espionaje... aunque como Kage está invitado a presenciarlo, no hará tal muestra de confianza... estarán en paz pero aún hay discordia pero debe investigar sobre los rumores que son fuertes, uno de los grandes clanes de Konoha se estaba moviendo a la profesión shinobi y eso era alarmante porque significaba más competencia.

A su vez el tercer Tsuchikage, Onoki se esfuerza por armar un equipo genin para enviar a Konoha... solo sea para sondear la seguridad de Konoha, saber que tan verdad sean las noticias de sus espias sobre mas Beifong y si tienen suerte el motivo sería muy bien recibido.

Yagura Karatachi ignora la convocatoria, como cuarto Mizukage no tenía el interés de que Kirigakure creciera ni espiara sobre nada... y en un lugar lejano, Tobi sonríe al percatarse de que hecho hay más Beifong en la profesión.

Y así, llega el día del examen chunin.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, ¿uno más o menos largo?

Hay dos Beifong de la edad de Neji: Uchiha Shaoran (hermano adoptivo de Sasuke) y Beifong Mulan (hija menor de Iroh)... por lo que el equipo de Gai ya tienen más que puesta la idea de competencia.

Hay Beifong en todos lados literal y figurativamente... escuela shinobi o civil, restaurantes, herrerias, esculturas, control civil en la torre del Hokage... entre muchos oficios mas (porque falta la secundaria y terciaria).

Kakashi tiene ese sentimiento de fracaso que enmascara muy bien, pero admitámoslo... mandar a tus genin al examen chunin así nada más fue cruel, considerando que apenas les enseño el control de chakra... Wing le quito el trabajo enseñando a Sasuke mientras Tenzo se lo quito Lin.

Naruto todavía entrena con su tía y primo... Sakura es la única que se está quedando atrás si no tiene iniciativa de buscar entrenamiento ¡Tú puedes!

Paciencia con Neji, quien aqui tiene a su padre vivo como para desarrollar el complejo del destino de la misma manera... no signifique no tenga un pensamiento radical al respecto, pero ya lo pasare.

Ahora los otros sensei ven el beneficio de tener normales y molestos genin, pobre pobre Tenzo.

Neah20 fuera.


	10. Libro 9

Libro 9: Examen 1

Hay una mirada sucia de Asuma y Kurenai persistente que lo está cansando.

Tenzo, un alias una sombra de root jura en el nombre del sabio por su maldita suerte.

No fue su culpa, pero las disculpan no llegan cuando entrego dos niños ligeramente sermoneados, cansados y sucios a sus sensei... Lin por supuesto no conforme con esto, se paró enfrente de los dos jounin dándole una de sus peculiares miradas penetrantes (esa cicatriz no ayuda en su aura) y toco cada tema que detecto durante el intercambio amistoso con sus amigos.

Algo gracioso viniendo de una niña de doce años... o lo seria si no golpeara en los lugares adecuados del orgullo jounin.

No estaba conforme, muy molesta y sobretodo decepcionada de que permitieran que sus amigos bajaran la intensidad o calidad de sus entrenamientos (Shino y Shikamaru en todo momento vista en sus pies).

Dolió mucho verlo y escucharlo, seguro Asuma casi tiro su cigarro y Kurenai parpadeo tan fuerte que pensó lo golpearía en ese momento no importa cuántos Beifong estuvieran presentes en ese jardín donde el drama se estaba llevando acabo.

Fue un mal día.

Ahora caminaban a través del pueblo, la sutileza de las tensiones referentes a villas extranjeras vagando en el entorno se lavaban en esa alianza de jounin-sensei que se acaba de fundar ese año, no porque quisieran fomentar una extraña costumbre para futuras generaciones... sino por la necesidad fundamental de quejarse de sus problemáticos genin bajo las luces de un bar lúgubre (no importa como Sakumo-sama intenta convencerlos que la temática del local no estaba enfocada en sus días depresivos).

Uno al lado del otro, silenciosos y mirada fija al camino.

Kakashi servía como escudo, pero Tenzo conocía a su superior para saber que disfrutaba de la discordia que flotaba en el cuarteto al lanzar referencias al nefasto día de entrenamiento (secuestro)... casi como si el mismo no tuviera un problema con su propio equipo siete.

Pero de nuevo, el jounin, ex anbu y miembro antiguo de root... socialmente atrofiado y con algunos traumas muy serios no entiende la dinámica de la amistad, pero está seguro que Kakashi es un bastardo manipulador y cruel que disfruta hacer la vida miserable del entorno.

¿Está pagando algo que hizo en otra vida?

Pero no fue su culpa, en serio ¿De qué otra forma puede dejarlo claro?

Pensó que Lin les aviso directamente antes, pero al parecer solo saco al Nara y Aburame de sus respectivas casas... dejo una nota para ser enviada a sus equipos de recogerlos en el Beifong, eso sí escrita en un dialecto muy formal y casi firmada hasta sellada como si fuera entregada al mismísimo Hokage.

Pero aquí el detalle es que ni Kurenai ni Asuma esperaban el resultado.

El juicio.

El regaño.

De una niña de doce.

Algo así como comprensión brillo en los ojos del dúo... eso que habían estado discutiendo en el bar se mostraba claro como el día con la actitud de Lin, pero no evito el aire iracundo ni su constante irritación sobre el pobre e inocente Tenzo que solo fue una víctima más de las circunstancias (Iroh-sama aseguro que estaba muy verde referente a técnicas del Mokuton, siendo secuestrado para pulirlas en esa oportunidad).

¿No ven que solo es daño colateral?

Por lo menos, a mitad de camino se encontraron con Gai... su bullicio, ignorancia y esa facilidad de lavarse de pulsantes comentarios de una ágil Kurenai (que es un descubrimiento por el que Tenzo hubiera sido feliz de no descubrir) llegaron al edificio donde se encontraban varios aspirantes a las afueras.

-Ino no dejo de gritar todos los días- finalizo Asuma acomodándose en una rama superior a la de Tenzo.

-Cuantas disculpas debo decir- gimió el usuario del mokuton.

-Hasta que estemos satisfechos- casual Kurenai aterrizo al costado en un movimiento imperceptible de rama, dándole un vistazo con esos ojos rojos juiciosos y amargos... pero ahí debajo de todo eso había diversión.

Tenzo dejó caer su postura sentándose en la rama ¿es algo así como una novatada? ¿No se había terminado hace tiempo? -pague las bebidas ¿Qué más quieren?- cuestiono lamentándose de la baja de sus ingresos ante su intento de contentarlos.

De hecho aún no va con sus pequeños genin a esa cena que les prometió desde la misión, sus niños son tan comprensivos y solo por eso debe ahorrar para pagarles una buena comida ¿Por qué no puede? Simple, sus "amigos" son unos imbéciles.

Y la renta, su comida o servicios no se pagan solos.

-¿Tal vez una cena?- el bastardo de Kakashi al lado de Asuma agrego divertido, balanceando uno de sus pies en el aire mientras con el otro apoyaba su brazo del que tenía su inseparable libro abierto.

Un escalofrió paso de nuevo por el antes root, ¿era muy tarde para regresar al Anbu? El mundo de la amistad era un lugar muy duro para sobrevivir, era más fácil matar y espiar que esto.

-¡No entiendo lo que sucede pero si me permiten!- Gai aterrizo encima de todos ellos, con una postura confiada y manos en sus caderas junto con una sonrisa resplandeciente ¿era eso un atardecer? Desde su posición Tenzo estaba seguro era uno de esos extraños genjutsus naturales del bullicioso jounin verde -Entiendo que están pasando por un momento de juvenil amistad pero también comprendo la necesidad de los recursos financieros que seguro nuestro joven amigo Tenzo está pasando duramente...- sonrió.

Tenzo casi lo ve como el salvador, el Angel entre todos estos crueles compañeros ¿Por qué no lo unieron desde el principio?

Se señala Gai con otra actitud soleada -yo... la bestia verde de Konoha les comprare la cena para beneficio de nuestro juvenil colega Tenzo, cuya actitud y fama de sus genin merece ser recompensado-

Tenzo quiere llorar.

Kurenai bufa -Bésalo, sería más fácil lidiar con esto- gruñe irónica causando una carcajada de Kakashi por la insinuación de romance que pasa desapercibida para la bestia verde de Konoha y el usuario del mokuton.

-Gracias Gai-sensei- dice Tenzo al darle uno de esas señales de pulgar arriba al verde jounin que le responde con entusiasmo.

Asuma voltea los ojos -¿Dónde está su dolor en eso?- pregunta asomándose y lanzándole un gesto a Gai de impaciencia después de todo ni siquiera está enterado de la dinámica sobre "hazle entender a Tenzo de manera dolorosa que tiene una suerte injusta sobre tener genin prodigios" o su propia venganza para sus pobres oídos que soportaron los gritos de Ino.

Parpadea -Pero mis estimables colegas- Gai dio un gesto dolido -¿no estaría mejor si todos somos felices?- cuestiona arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas -de esta forma podemos comenzar a establecer una alianza más fuerte entre todos nosotros... quienes plantearemos a las jóvenes promesas del futuro de Konoha...-

-Oh miren, ya están entrando- Kakashi aburrido interrumpió lo que prometía ser un sermón juvenil de su rival.

Tenzo solo sonrió cuando vio a sus chicos caminando por el corredor rumbo al salón, seguro pasaron rápido el genjutsu instalado para el primer filtro y si no fuera por la mirada de amenaza de Kurenai y Asuma... se hubiera regodeado.

Lastima.

Por ahora solo desapareció, para aparecer delante de sus genin y darles las últimas recomendaciones.

XXXXX

Condujo a la policía de metal control de ciudad Republica, sabe los procesos para ascender a cada miembro de su fuerza militar y sus creencias de mantener la paz/estabilidad era a través del duro control de las normas... y aquí, de nuevo en menos de un año esto da un giro inesperado para sus estándares.

Es un poco frustrante, algo desordenado y carente del aire profesional desde el momento en que cruzo la puerta en el que se estaban reuniendo los pasantes... las características del salón eran comunes en Konoha, paredes y pisos de madera además de asientos en hileras apretadas con ventanas al pueblo del día brillante.

Su sentido sísmico estará fuera de servicio durante esto.

Quizás era esto una de esas pruebas informales como ese filtro en forma de genjutsu para llegar al salón.

Probablemente hay ojos de varios jounin viéndolos integrarse, juzgar sus modos de relacionarse o apartarse entre este montón de aspirantes a chunin... si era de esta manera, debe admitir que quizás no debe esperar la forma ordenada como policía tal vez era mejor verlo del punto de vista shinobi con su dudosa moral.

Lin en serio debe de dejar de pensar como su antiguo yo en algunas ocasiones.

Aunque aún hay algo positivo en su experiencia.

Tararea, por lo menos aquí no hay igualitarios, terroristas, convergencias armónicas, espíritus molestos y avatar... pero tampoco significa que sea bueno, por lo menos tenían reglamentos y leyes fundamentales en su mundo de equilibrio ¿aquí? Aprendió que el más fuerte y afortunado logra algo en su vida.

Triste, mucho si lo considera y una parte de la dura Lin Beifong se arrepiente que parte de su familia venga a través de este sendero sin integridad para apoyarla.

Frunce el ceño.

Tenzo le dijo que cambiara, que fuera del pueblo era golpear a matar si te dan el mismo trato... era solo la franqueza del jounin-sensei preocupado porque carecía del instinto asesino que hasta Irio mostro durante ese incidente con Kakuzu.

Se masajea el puente de la nariz totalmente fatigada de pensar en círculos, de alguna manera llega al foco de su perturbación mental.

De nuevo su moral.

Puede sentir la mirada de sus dos compañeros de equipo y los espanta con un ademan de su mano llanamente... parpadea siendo consciente del entorno nuevamente, la tensión y todo lo que conlleva una situación de examen de ascensión.

Lo incomodo es que algunos son niños... hay adultos... otros de edad de Korra... pero todos tan dispuestos a sacar sus armas, apuntarse y lograr su cometido de convertirse en chunin no importa el sendero sangriento que dejen detrás.

¿Es más importante esto que la vida?

¿Seguirá dando círculos sobre el tema? ¿No supero esto cuando decidió el camino shinobi? Voltea los ojos para su propia contrariedad y obsesión.

Da un vistazo panorámico para distraerse en analizar a la competencia.

Susurros flotan, miradas desconfiadas, actitudes arrogantes, diademas que exhiben otros símbolos de aldeas aliadas, cada ojo no importa que tan lejano esta desde el punto donde el equipo Dos se ha aislado parecen identificarla... señalarla, medirla como dignos rivales futuros.

Es tan diferente a su momento en que ascendió en ciudad república.

Tiene esa anarquía, ese peligro y sobre todo niños ¿Cómo vuelve al mismo tema siempre? Cierra sus ojos abandona el pensamiento.

-El abuelo fue un tirano- Irio sigue quejándose a su costado, Takeo tiene un libro abierto del otro lado... aparentando tranquilidad, aparentando inocencia y hacer que el mundo delante de sus ojos los subestime como lo que son... novatos.

Impusieron una estrategia simple antes de enfrentar los exámenes, Lin sabe la ventaja de pasar inadvertidos o lo que se pueda considerando que todos en el equipo dos son miembros de clanes prominentes de konoha (Dos descendientes de los fundadores)... algo que se pierde un poco cuando cierto pelirrojo espeluznante ha enfocado en su dirección varias veces (¿Gaara?)

Pero a pesar de esto, está muy orgullosa de sus hijos quienes se tomaron en serio su entrenamiento en equipo y de forma individual por iniciativa propia... también Tenzo-sensei les dio algunas lecciones de supervivencia.

Esperaba que Shino y Shikamaru hayan cambiado su actitud, está preocupada por sus hijos fuera del equipo dos porque sabe se puede morir en el transcurso de este tonto examen... si tan solo tuviera el control del entrenamiento de esos dos, pero Tenzo-sensei le aseguro que esta fuera de su jurisdicción aunque espera consideren sus consejos (regaños).

-¿Lin?- alguien la llama divertida, Mulan agita su mano delante de sus ojos con absoluta diversión.

-Mulan- le sonríe en reconocimiento al igual que sus otros compañeros algo avergonzada por ser tomada por sorpresa, pero lo oculta bajo su estricto rostro algo que seguro su pariente detecta.

-Te presento a mis compañeros de equipo- salta fuera del camino empujando a dos niños -Gaoling Menma...- señala al rubio de ojos grises con ropa holgada donde sobresale una bufanda azul -Morino Idate- ahora al moreno de ojos marrones.

-Soy Senju Irio- agita el chico entusiasta -Su Beifong no es una tirana ¿verdad?- es golpeado rudamente por Lin quien ya está tomando esa costumbre para asilenciar a una alma tan rebelde como su amigo.

Menma e Idate parpadean un poco incomodos, no solo por la actitud vista abiertamente sino porque todos en el salón los enfocan.

-Hatake Takeo- un ondeo perezoso con su libro en mano ligeramente en reconocimiento.

Voltea los ojos ante la actitud de sus compañeros, sobretodo el que está caminando los mismos pasos de cierto jounin insolente (Kakashi desde su rama estornuda) -Lin- finaliza la morena con un gesto firme.

Mulan se ríe jovialmente, abrazando a sus compañeros -no se preocupen, parece intimidante pero es amante del chocolate y le gustan los gatos-

Arquea la ceja en juicio por la relación de rebelar sus gustos.

-Suerte- asegura su prima antes de despedirse, hay un intercambio silencioso muy agudo entre ellos y casi sonríe... porque son familia, se apoyaran si llega a ser el caso en el futuro.

Porque según su información recolectada referente a los exámenes ya realizados del pasado, aunque no hay un patrón en sus eventos porque cada uno depende de la aldea donde se realiza, lo único que si es oficial es que es por fases... tres o cuatro y en alguno es supervivencia/lucha.

Tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir con la cede como Konoha.

Hay rivalidades arrastrándose desde las guerras shinobi convirtiendo esto en peligroso.

Detecta a Mao, su primo mayor quien ha cursado dos veces el examen le sonríe cansado desde la puerta yendo directo a su dirección -Lin-san- llama con respeto, esa línea formal que Danzo ha impuesto a sus nietos en un afán de no cometer el mismo error que con sus hijos al permitir tal libertad con su familia en ley.

Es alto, con cabello oscuro y ojos verdes Beifong... el donjutsu del Uchiha prospera también en este clan Shimura y aunque carece de los secretos, es un buen shinobi en el ramo... Lin lo respeta como a su otro primo mayor -Mao- regresa con una sonrisa salvaje.

-Vamos Lin-san- gime -no puedo simplemente cuestionar a mi abuelo sobre el examen- ríe divertido -pero conseguí un poco de esto- le revela conspirador sacando de entre sus ropas algunos sellos médicos que comparte como si fuera algún tipo de recompensa -No mueras- le aconseja revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

Hay amor fraternal que no puede demostrar abiertamente, pero Shimura-Beifong Mao aún tiene ciertas debilidades, sobre todo a su tirana prima menor a quien le divierte ver cuando le permiten visitar al clan... una niña normal pediría dulces a sus parientes, menos Lin.

Para la maestra metal, sonríe en reconocimiento al dúo que conforma el equipo de su primo... Aburame Tokara un niño típico del clan de los insectos y Gaoling Ranmaru una huérfana de Ba Sing, quienes parecen pasar a saludar de igual manera a Mulan, el salón por completo los está siguiendo y ahora los susurros se alzan.

Son tan dolorosamente obvio los Beifong y como llaman la atención, Lin suspira porque lidiar con la fama en su anterior vida no era tan difícil como en esta.

Solo espera volver a la calma y tratar de pasar desapercibidos nuevamente.

-¡Prima!- ahora la puerta se abre de golpe, Uchiha Shaoran entra como una tormenta para abrazar a Lin de forma invasiva... podrá ser del estoico clan, pero las raíces Beifong eran demasiado profundas para corregirle a estas alturas de la vida cuando decidieron cambiarse el nombre y regresar el favor de Madara -EY MAO... MULAN- agita su mano ubicando fácilmente a su otro parentesco.

Los susodichos niegan divertidos, regresando el gesto e ignorando las miradas de desprecio del resto del salón que pueden considerar esto como una muestra arrogante del prominente clan Beifong.

-Por fin te presentare a mi equipo ¡no los asustes!- asegura Shaoran regresando su mirada a espaldas, donde dos niños parecen cansados de seguirlo -ey vengan... esta es mi adorable, tirana de una prima, Lin- arrulla falsamente.

Por supuesto que la antes policía fulmina a su pariente quien todavía la abraza.

-También sus víctimas... Takeo e Irio- un coro de "ey" se escucha por parte de los otros miembros del equipo dos en dirección al Uchiha -estos son Gaoling Amida...- señala al niño pálido de rasgos delicados -es del clan Yuki- susurra lo último en voz baja.

Después de todo, es sabido que sin quererlo el orfanato de Ba Sing Se ha adquirido varios kekkei genkai a través de los años recolectando niños para darles un hogar... sobre todo durante el tiempo oscuro del país del agua.

Algunos no les adivinan el clan, son pocos los que vienen a saberlo pero tampoco les interesa investigarlos... los Beifong solo dan techo a pequeños quien los necesita sin buscar algo a cambio, muchos son civiles pero la mayoría han elegido ser shinobi (Anbu, sus guardaespaldas constantes).

-Y esta de aquí es Hyuga Ami- señala ahora a la kunoichi quien regresa un saludo tan formal como su compañero, muy educados a comparación del bullicioso Shaoran.

-Mucho gusto- regresa Lin golpeando duramente a su primo mayor para que la soltara, suspiro en reprimenda y lanzo el mejor gesto de recriminación por llamar la atención en su dirección (algo que no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo).

Se sonroja ante el regaño implícito, Shaoran sonríe ligeramente y se va con Mulan con la que compartió años de la academia no sin antes pasar a saludar a Mao efusivamente.

Lin suspira cansada y aun no empieza el examen.

Por lo menos ahora debe considerar que hay tantos Gaoling en los equipos de su familia ¿casualidad? En su generación no hubo huérfanos de Ba Sing Se pero sabe hay algunos de años menores.

Suspira cuando ve el reloj que cuelga delante ¿Qué están esperando? ¿No hay un límite de tiempo? ¿Les va a llevar todo el día? Por lo menos tiene sellos médicos y se aseguró de traer otros tantos de almacenamiento con las necesidades básicas.

-¿Beifong Lin-sama?- alguien llama, las miradas de sus compañeros también caen al valiente joven que ha dado un paso a la iniciativa de conversación después del caos de su familia... con lentes redondos cubriendo unos ojos negros, cabello grisáceo en una cola de caballo y la banda de Konoha.

Es un poco alto, piensa ausente y levanta la vista con un arqueo de ceja expresando su atención.

Parece un ciervo acorralado, el joven se muerde el interior de la mejilla con un color pálido -Yakushi Kabuto- se presenta pasando su mano detrás de su nuca.

Irio se asoma deteniendo su balbuceo sobre su entrenamiento sádico, Takeo puede fingir leer pero su atención está dividida y cada shinobi respetado tiene un ojo en el intercambio -¿Tenemos que presentarnos?- susurra el primero al segundo con rotundo interés.

Hace ademanes furioso delante de sí mismo, el nombrado Kabuto ríe -no es necesario ¡se quiénes son ustedes!- aclara con más confianza mirando entre el trio -Senju Irio y Hatake Takeo...- saca algunas tarjetas de entre sus mangas -miembros del equipo 2, uno especialista en jutsus médicos el otro sigilo... para finalizar con Beifong Lin-sama liderando... cantidad de misiones... - se detiene de su balbuceo.

Lin tiene su mano en lo alto con paciencia apenas disimulada para el espectáculo que están ofreciendo otra vez -¿Qué deseas?- finaliza con un tono directo y es imperceptible pero no para ella que hay un brillo maniaco en esos ojos ocultos en gafas.

Yakushi parece desinflado, su nerviosismo regresa de un golpe marchitándose delante de la demanda de la niña más pequeña -Es solo...- duda mirando el entorno -Quería advertir que muchos de aquí los están espiando, hay rumores sobretodos de usted, Lin-sama- sonríe ligeramente mortificado.

Para la maestra tierra no evita mirar de nuevo el rostro del joven, toda su postura... hasta la manera en que parpadea casi en pánico... si, cualquiera puede ver que esta aterrado por su silencio... por sus ojos verdes y esa cicatriz ayuda mucho en su vieja esencia, pero hay algo más escondido debajo de esa actuación formidable... Kabuto no es lo que parece.

No solo es su desarrollo para detectar a la gente problemática de su antigua vida, sino el sano impulso paranoico que surgió ahora como shinobi que le hace juzgar facilmente.

-Todos apuntan a los Beifong- dice conversacional, sus ojos detrás de gafas directamente al suelo como si no tuviera la espina dorsal para enfrentarla -Pero sobre todo a usted, ya sea que se enteren ahora o por los rumores que recorren sobre su enfrentamiento a un Nin rango S- hace un ademan en su mano -es peligroso, Lin-sama... solo tenga especial cuidado-

Lin quiere replicarle cruelmente que ya lo sabían, después de todo desde que llegaron son foco de atención (no ayudo Shaoran) pero soporta con excelente tolerancia, solo endurece sus rasgos a algo más profesional -gracias por la advertencia- replica paciente.

Asqueada cuando el chico levanta su mirada para coincidir escasos segundos, es una sensación de arrastre al verlo sonreírle como si estuviera feliz de que lo reconociera por su ayuda y cualquier cosa que este espécimen... Kabuto... diría se apaga cuando el escandalo viene desde la puerta.

Cuando este hombre voltea en dirección al caos, Lin frunce el ceño y hay alivio de no estar bajo esos ojos... pero niega su sentimiento para masajearse el puente de la nariz al escuchar la voz escandalosa de Uzumaki en todo su esplendor.

-Llegaron los chicos- canturrea Irio saliendo de su mutismo, toma las manos de sus compañeros para arrastrarlos en esa dirección-hasta luego- se despide brillantemente al de anteojos dudoso.

-Lo vigilare- susurra Takeo para ser audible al trio del equipo dos.

Lin arrulla su iniciativa, de nuevo orgullosa por sus hijos... solo da una mirada a Shikamaru y Shino de total decepción cuando se percata que son parte del grupo desvergonzado en medio de un salón lleno de competidores con viejas rencillas a su aldea.

¿No saben que pueden morir en estas cosas?

-SASUKE- y por supuesto Shaoran no se puede detener de saludar a su hermano postizo, la maestra tierra suspira por caridad.

XXXXX

Hinata está nerviosa cuando se acercaron al grupo de novatos que eran sus conocidos, sus ojos vagan alternando entre la espalda de Kiba y el rostro de Naruto cuando intercede ante una posible discusión entre ellos... se quiere morir cuando los asombrosos ojos azules de su interés se fijan en ella.

-Chicos- una voz llama al grupo, caminando con una postura confiada e instalándose con sus brazos cruzados era Beinfong Lin, Hinata se marchita ante su mirada penetrante aunque no sea solamente para ella sino al grupo en general -Pueden controlarse- pregunta demandante.

La heredera del Hyuga mira sus pies avergonzada, siempre admiro a Lin con su apasionada forma de ser... franca, inflexible y fuerte... tan distinta de ella, capaz de tomar a cualquiera directamente sin dudar... aun a Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke en sus tiempos de academia.

Puede notar su cambio, su cicatriz al igual que el de Takeo-san... es visible, no solo fue Naruto también ellos quienes enfrentaron un Nin rango S según rumores.

-Cómo puedes callarnos- aclama Kiba señalándola, Naruto afirma a su costado en total acuerdo aun cuando estuvieran discutiendo antes... valientes ahora de enfrentarla no importa los rumores absurdos sobre su fuerza.

No importa si se ve más aterradora con esa cicatriz.

-Es verdad, no puedes ordenarnos- Ino levanta la barbilla retadora, sus ojos fulminándola con vehemencia casi alegre de ver el daño en el rostro de su rival, algo fatal para una kunoichi cuyas habilidades de seducción serán opacadas (porque no importa la calidad del genjutsu, un rostro marcado es feo).

-Lin metete en tus asuntos- Sakura se cruza de brazos con un ligero sonrojo al ser el centro de atención de Sasuke algo que Yamanaka no le gusta, aunque el Uchiha solo niega con vergüenza no solo por la actitud de las niñas sino por el escandaloso saludo que Shaoran le hizo de lejos.

Hinata está nerviosa mirando entre sus pies y los aterradores ojos verdes de la morena.

-Lin-sama tiene razón- alguien interrumpe antes que cualquiera pueda mover la discusión a otro rumbo instalándose al costado del equipo dos, para la heredera del Hyuga no es alguien conocido y por su aparente edad un superior tal vez.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Kabuto-san- advierte Lin con una mirada inmóvil, el joven retrocede con una gentil sonrisa -como decía...- vuelve su atención al grupo -¿Saben por lo menos que la mitad de este salón odia a Konoha?- cuestiona arqueándoles la ceja dominante.

Seis de los nueve novatos se miran nerviosos.

-Y la otra mitad trata de medir a los competidores- agrega la morena con inflexibilidad, esa postura imperiosa tan características que casi parecía alzarse por encima de los nueve novatos -Por lo menos el 90% muere en esto ¿Shikamaru, Shino?-

-Que lastre- murmura el Nara ignorando la mirada fulminante de su compañera de equipo para atender el llamado -es mejor tomar las precauciones, en estos eventos es permitido matarse entre sí... -inicia -y nosotros, para todos somos los objetivos más fáciles- susurra sobre aliento con pereza mirando al resto de sus compañeros pálidos.

-Debes estar bromeando- murmura Ino nerviosa al igual que Sakura.

-No es una broma, tenemos más capacidad de sobrevivir con la sede en Konoha... pero aun el porcentaje de muerte no cede ni a la mitad- Shino agrega normal, como si hablara del clima -por eso trate de negociar con Kurenai-sensei, no estamos capacitados para este tipo de eventos... ¿Por qué? Porque somos novatos sin un gramo de sangre en nuestras manos-

Hinata estaba sorprendida de escuchar hablar tanto a Shino, recuerda ese ligero desacuerdo y no fue tan sustancial como lo que está diciendo actualmente.

-Pensé que eras un cobarde- murmura Kiba al lado de la niña de ojos opacos.

-No entiendo que piensan nuestros sensei, pero ya estamos aquí- murmura el Nara cansado, casi aburrido -tienen más probabilidades el equipo siete y el dos que nosotros- divulga ignorando la mirada de traición de nuevo dirigida ya sea por la subestimación o asombro del resto.

Hay una sonrisa complacida de Lin en dirección a estos dos niños, el usuario del Byakugan recuerda que son unidos... un grupo esos cinco y se siente un poco depresiva al compararse nuevamente, trata de no pensar en las palabras duras de su padre referente a sí misma en paralelo al Beifong quien tiene liderazgo.

Levanta la vista, Shino parece más altivo que nunca ¿Por qué no lo es con ellos? ¿Qué necesitan para tener esta unidad? Tal vez tiempo y algo de paciencia... gime interiormente ante su falta de carácter.

-Traidor- susurra con vehemencia Kiba al chico de los insectos, pero no se inmuta el susodicho no cuando ha dicho la verdad que no ha sido escuchada por nadie.

Naruto da un paso incierto -¿Qué tan cierto es todo lo que dicen?- dice con renuencia en creer palabras tan crueles, mira alrededor del salón y casi retrocede a la pura mirada de odio de los desconocidos.

-Todo es verdad- el nombrado Kabuto retoma con una sonrisa -Lin-sama tiene razón en darles un poco de conciencia a sus maneras de actuar- explica gentilmente, hay ligero nerviosismo al ser objeto de la mirada verde de Beifong -Puedo compartirles algo de mi experiencia- ofrece sin quitar su atención en la morena del equipo dos.

Lin arquea la ceja, Hinata retiene la respiración un poco cautivada por el simple gesto.

-Con ayuda de estas tarjetas ninjas- explica al mostrar varias en su mano para ser visibles para los novatos esperando algún permiso si sus ojos detrás de las gafas no se despegan de la kunoichi de cicatriz.

-Haz lo que quieras- el Beifong resopla sin interés.

-Parece su perro- susurra Naruto a Kiba aunque muy audible para el resto quienes aún en su inexperiencia ven obediencia, hasta un poco de interés por parte de este Kabuto en todo lo relacionado con Lin.

-No es algo espeluznante, es mucho mayor que la zorra- Ino le susurra cómplice a Sakura, ambas parpadean por su familiaridad repentina retrocediendo enojadas al recordar su rivalidad.

-Shikamaru... Shino... Sasuke- llama con tranquilidad enfocando sus ojos verdes en los susodichos, estos parecen obedientes al dar un paso enfrente aunque el último un poco renuente no solo por su orgullo... sino por el agarre fierro de Sakura y ¿Naruto? En sus brazos.

-EY SHIKAMARU- Ino intenta pero falla en obligar a su compañero traidor a retroceder obediente de ese llamado, solo porque Choji le agarra el brazo como si supiera algo.

Hinata ve cómo se apartan del grupo para hablar en un rincón de manera amigable.

-Así, que ¿estas tarjetas?- conversacional Takeo mira al de cabello gris, no igual que el Hatake de eso está segura Hinata al comparar.

Kabuto se ilumina al hincarse delante de los novatos para explicar el funcionamiento de sus nombradas tarjetas, la heredera debe admitir que está un poco impresionada por esta habilidad y algo temerosa cuando se piden de ciertas personas.

Saber la proporción de Takeo e Irio es algo cautivador, de hecho escucha la envidia del resto de los niños... luego toco el turno de un llamado Rock Lee y Gaara por parte de Sasuke quien parece haberse apartado antes de donde Lin los aisló.

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!...- el grito del rubio levanta a todos en su dirección, señalando al resto de salón con confianza que Hinata hace sonrojar -¡y no pienso permitir que nadie me gane!- tiene una sonrisa brillante en su rostro -¿Les quedo claro?- pregunta confiado.

Y por esto, es por lo que Hinata siempre observa a Naruto.

Lin quien volteo para este espectáculo seguro quiere una bebida aun cuando no toma alcohol en esta y su otra vida.

XXXXX

Morino Ibiki interviene ante el ataque de la aldea del sonido a uno de los genin de konoha.

Mira al resto del salón con ojos despiadados, da algunos consejos (amenazas) al montón de imbéciles y les ordena tomar asiento al azar... el resto de los especialistas a sus espaldas se distribuyen en sillas al costado del salón para abarcar todo lo amplio del aula, poder observarlos y evitar que copien.

Aunque estos papeles que ha distribuido no sean el verdadero examen en esta fase.

Detecta los miembros más sobresalientes, primeramente a la cantidad de Beifong presentando ese año... luego los Gaoling... seguro porque la parte secundaria de ese clan se han apegado al camino samurái no hay ganas de convertirse en shinobis.

Tararea.

También su pequeño hermano esta entre ese grupo, pero no mostrara ningún atisbo de favorecimiento.

Hay otros clanes como únicos representantes el Senju, Inuzuka, Nara, Hatake... luego con dos está ese chico Uchiha junto con ese otro que era del Beifong (siempre se le olvida que Shaoran ya no es de este clan) luego Hyuga y Aburame... parece que Konoha tiene buenos jugadores, espera que no lo decepcionen cuando finaliza la distribución de los papeles.

Era momento de empezar.

XXXXX

Lin mira el documento entre sus manos, trata de no suspirar exasperada... típico de los shinobis, este examen de preguntas insólitas que aun con sus conocimientos es imposible adivinar... es solo para poder copiarse.

Encontrar la manera de obtener información sin ser atrapados.

Quiere voltear los ojos pero se abstiene, comportarse de manera profesional es lo mejor.

Suspira al agitar el lápiz delante de sí misma, abre sus zapatos para sentir el suelo cuya madera amortigua en mucho su sentido sísmico... pero sabe que buscar y cuando lo logra sonríe ante los sonidos que Mao comienza a enviar una fila detrás de ella de forma casual con su pie.

Mulan unos asientos a su lado, quien también adopto los zapatos peculiares de la policía casi arrulla lo novedoso y ventajoso que resultaron ser al tomar también el sentido sísmico para copiarse ante las señales que el usuario del Sharingan de su familia comienza a enviar... seguro Shaoran está haciendo lo mismo pasándola al resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

No pone atención al caos conforme empiezan a sacar a otros que han sido atrapados copiando alrededor.

Lin no tiene que preocuparse por Takeo ni Irio... el primero detecto la forma de copiarse de una niña que ha colgado las respuesta en el techo... mientras el segundo ha adoptado el método del insecto que Shino casualmente ha distribuido, por lo menos ese extraño pasatiempo con los bichos que los unía en el pasado parece resultar en algo ventajoso.

En serio esta orgullosa de sus hijos, aun los que no son parte del equipo dos... despues del ligero intercambio inicial, esta segura no tiene nada de que preocuparse (se miente, porque aun la mortificación de terminar muertos es prominente en su mente).

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, para una hora de limite es mucha tensión pero Lin ya tiene su examen lleno y está un poco incomoda con su consciencia... pero trata de distraerse al sentir la arena ligeramente distribuida al entorno, es algo espeluznante y muy hábil que nadie lo note.

Unos pocos granos intentaron meterse a sus ojos pero simplemente agito las manos para negarles el acceso, por lo que puede detectar el resto de su familia... no importa si son Shimura o ahora lleven el Uchiha... también controlaron el intento lejos de sus ojos por parte del chico Gaara.

Entonces llega el momento.

-A partir de ahora...- Ibiki mira intensamente alrededor, donde muchos asientos ya se encuentras vacíos -Empieza la pregunta número 10-

Lin por supuesto espera que sea una táctica shinobi para engañarlos y mira que no la defraudan.

Si tan solo Naruto se mantuviera callado al respecto sin armar algún escándalo, pero era mucho pedir en nombre de los espíritus.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno ahora si me tarde en actualizar, ya que normalmente hago dos a tres capítulos por semana y ahora solo hice uno.

Era por falta de saber como abordar el tema del examen, también porque me toco cierre de mes en el trabajo y otras tantas distracciones.

Pero bueno, empiezan los examenes.

Menma e Idate son genin que pasan en los capitulos de relleno, ahora compañeros de Mulan y el primero miembro de Ba Sing Se... igual que Ranmaru quien también es del relleno pero aquí es niña, mayor y también del orfanato... Amida, Ami y Tokara son OCC.

Solo para recordar, Mulan y Shaoran son un año mayor que Lin (edad de Neji) mientras Mao le lleva dos años... e Ibiki se le olvida que Shaoran no es Beifong y Mao es miembro del Shimura, parece englobarlos en el clan de los maestros tierra.

¿Que estará pensando Kabuto? bueno... ya lo veremos en el futuro.

Neah20 fuera...


	11. Libro 10

Libro 10: Examen 2

Lin está segura que no debe dejarse impresionar por la explicación y táctica referente a esta primera fase del examen, una parte de ella se arrastra ante las implicaciones... ante la imagen de la cabeza calva llena de cicatrices irregulares en su encargado... la evidencia de tortura.

Una posibilidad en esta profesión.

Apreciar el flujo de información.

Más que la vida.

Parpadea sintiendo el cambio del viento ligero e imperceptible, aun sentada mansamente en el lugar donde hace unos momentos escribía miro con cierta indiferencia el romper escandaloso de la ventana que hizo brincar a más de uno.

La antes policía parpadeo ante los kunai clavándose en techo y suelo revelando una pancarta con una leyenda en el idioma que manejan ahí... parada, orgullosa y una sonrisa insolente, el encargado de la segunda parte del examen se presenta como Mitarashi Anko.

Impresionante, debe admitirlo.

Lin arquea la ceja cuestionando si era cosa shinobi las personalidades vivaces o distintivas que hasta ahora ha podido sondear en cada jounin que ha pasado a conocer ligeramente... tal vez era necesario para la rama violenta de trabajo, una defensa mental para soportar lo que sea se viva en las misiones.

Suspira, no era la ideal para psicoanalizar... no es el avatar... no es Su... quienes eran más capaces de conectar con las personas y sus problemas emocionales, además ha escuchado que el Yamanaka y el Hokage tratan esa área de la mejor manera posible pero asume que no es suficiente.

Personalidades excéntricas es posiblemente una forma de defensa para el shinobi común.

De nuevo esta psicoanalizando ¿no quedo en que no era la mejor para tal asunto?

Puede detectar a la gente problemática pero no ayudar a superar sus traumas.

Cuando llega el momento de obedecer a Anko-san a la salida, sus hijos ya caminan a su costado siendo escoltada muy de cerca por Shino y Shikamaru en un saludo estoico de cada uno, hay cierta emoción en su postura y brillo haciéndola orgullosa.

Intercambian sus respectivas experiencias referentes sobre el examen escrito además de sus métodos de espionaje para copiarse en anécdotas divertidas para quienes expresarse era fácil, mientras los más silenciosos escuchaban.

Se han vuelto un grupo muy grande además de sobresalir demasiado con el bullicio natural de Kiba, Naruto e Irio que parecen burlarse entre ellos echando por la borda sus ganas de pasar inadvertidos, aunque tampoco es algo por lo que pueda regañarlos... en cuanto al Senju, su estrategia era aparentar ser un idiota (aunque seguro no necesita esforzarse, la mayoría del tiempo es un inmaduro).

No evita preocuparse por el Inuzuka y Uzumaki que sabe no es una portada.

Sus primos mayores, Mulan, Mao y Shaoran con sus equipos caminan al final del grupo como una fuerte barrera entre las demás aldeas en un favor para Lin de proteger a los novatos de ser molestados en el transcurso al área del segundo proyecto... para su suerte, Kabuto no tuvo la oportunidad de pegarse a su estela.

No lo acepta, porque ella es una persona adulta pero hay algo espeluznante en su mirada.

Liderando con un ondear de caderas, Anko-san balbucea de muertes dolorosas con lujo de detalle para hacer eco en los corredores del edificio, al salir solo abre las manos como si estuviera dando la bienvenida y dándoles un gesto burlón cuando pasan a su costado... Lin no está segura si duro más tiempo en su persona.

El sol es cálido, el viento algo fresco trayendo el aroma del bosque cercano para tranquilizar los nervios rígidos en su persona, al parecer no fue mucho el tiempo gastado en espera o en la prueba pero para Lin quizás la presión era la parte más difícil de todo el evento.

Fija su atención al frente, a la espalda de su jounin encargado haciendo ademanes ligeros y miradas cargadas al entorno, no pasa mucho tiempo para que la antes policía empiece a analizar bien la dirección... a sentir el cambio de aire y pronto sabe a qué lugar peligroso se dirigen.

Típico de los shinobis.

Cuando era pequeña, cuando aún la sensación de no encajar era más intensa y apenas la dejaban explorar el mundo... le gustaba vagar por los bosques profundos recordando su experiencia, mirando los grandes árboles y sintiendo el entorno.

Trajo a sus hijos ahí cuando se ponían difíciles, con Yuu siempre a su estela y los Gaoling vigilantes en las ramas de los arboles silenciosos que nunca los dejaron pasar más allá del área aceptable de este campo en específico de entrenamiento... un área donde se rumorea el chakra malicioso del cuatro colas enveneno los árboles en una invasión a Konoha durante sus días de fundación.

Para la maestra tierra puede escuchar las maldiciones airadas de Shikamaru, Takeo e Irio que llaman la atención del grupo, Shino es el único en decir vagamente que es un lugar al que procuraban en sus juegos infantiles y sabe que Sasuke está mirándola intensamente como si fuera culpable de algo.

Pero no dicen a ciencia cierta el lugar donde predicen están marchando.

Abre de nuevo sus zapatos, siente las vibraciones debajo de sus pies y ahora puede decir que sus primos mayores están más que divertidos siendo descarados en sus ritmos cardiacos, Lin voltea los ojos dedicándose a más de las oscilaciones que llegan para ser registrada... hay shinobis ocultos en el bosque casi imperceptibles en los árboles, no es un excelente sensor natural como alguno de sus primos, pero tiene las bases para defenderse como digna descendiente del Nidaime.

Solo vuelve a soltar el aliento.

-¿Se te perdió algo Uchiha?- pregunta llamándolo por su nombre de clan al mirar de reojo la insistente mirada de Sasuke, es irritante y difícil de lidiar.

Un bufido el insulto amortiguado de Ino y Sakura en un fondo indeseable que ambos ignoraron -No necesito de tu ayuda, Beifong- escupe insinuando el tema por el que los aparto antes del examen escrito.

Voltea los ojos duramente, Lin le da su mejor gesto apático -¿Estás pensando? No se trata de correr a ciegas- alecciona inflexible, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y arqueando la ceja.

El niño solo apretó la mandíbula, el brillo en sus ojos oscuros era insolente y por un momento aquel molesto crio que la acosaba en el pasado estaba de regreso.

-Solo déjalo, Uchiha- Shikamaru opta de igual manera a llamarlo por el nombre de clan en un guiño aburrido.

-No te metas en esto- advierte Sasuke tercamente, pero deja caer los hombros -lo que sea, no se metan en mi camino... no quiero volver a repetirlo- gruñe volteando su rostro para caminar más rápido y estar ligeramente adelantado.

Lin suspira deseando enterrarlo en el suelo por la arrogancia de un mocoso, pensó mejoraría su actitud... aunque es más abierto, adepto a recibir consejos durante sus cortas jornadas de entrenamiento en las que coincidían en el complejo... pero hay este tipo de retrocesos que la irritan.

Shaoran deja caer su mano alcanzándola repentinamente, le da una de esas sonrisas comprensivas para ir donde su hermano postizo se apartó y conversar amortiguadamente lejos del grupo en un acto fraternal que muchos respetaron.

Para Lin era lo ideal, considerando el desastre emocional que es el Uchiha puro.

-MI NUEVO RIVAL- alguien grita llamando la atención del grupo, aun Anko-san parece mirarlos con suspicacia como la mancha verde supera a los primos mayores de Beifong con facilidad.

Lin está segura ha visto esta vestimenta horrenda en color verde cuando aterriza delante de su equipo, pero no ha tenido el placer de ser presentados formalmente... cabello oscuro en un corte igual de ridículo, ojos redondo y pobladas cejas con una sonrisa confiada.

-Hasta ahora he tenido el gusto de poder estar delante de ustedes- su tono de voz no es tan moderada, el resto del grupo de genin superan al ahora estacionados novatos -Soy Rock Lee, desde ahora y hasta el final... te nombro a ti, mi eterno rival- señala acusador al novato de cabello gris que parpadeo apenas dándose cuenta de ser señalado -Hatake Takeo- finaliza dramáticamente.

-Ahora tienes un rival- canturrea Irio echando sus manos entorno a los hombros del desconcertado peliblanco que estaba entre ver el libro en sus manos o el entorno lleno de susurros.

Lin se masajea el puente de la nariz totalmente fatigada emocionalmente.

-Cómo puedes decir eso cejotas- Naruto grita ofendido, enojado por ese ligero encuentro antes del examen escrito donde solo se enfocó en Sasuke.

-También conocer a la prima más joven de Shaoran-san y Mulan-san- agrega Rock señalando a los susodichos que levantan la mano en un saludo ligero, Mao solo suspira impaciente cuando ahora son los últimos del grupo de candidatos -debo decir, que si no fuera por mi corazón ocupado por una bella flor...- mira a Sakura que palidece ante las burlas de Ino -Todas son bellas en el clan Beifong- alaga.

-¿Gracias?- tanto Mulan como Lin dicen uno más seco que el otro, Shaoran ríe divertido y Mao voltea los ojos.

-Lee- una chica con un peinado de cebollas sale empujando al chico de verde, su rostro en disculpas -en verdad lo siento- dice aunque aún mira agudamente a todas las kunoichi en el grupo de novatos.

Lin se percata que Hinata se retuerce bajo la mirada del chico estoico que se une a Lee ¿Familia? Es la posibilidad al ver los borrosos ojos del byakugan, no hay más comentarios solo miradas agudas.

-ES MEJOR QUE SE APUREN- Anko grita desde la delantera.

XXXXX

Arboles enormes oscurecían más allá de la vista, hiedras colgando desde sus ramas gruesas, raíces enrollándose entre ellas y la frialdad salía de los vientos provenientes del otro lado de la gran barda que divide el campo al que llegaron de este diferente bosque.

Algunos niños hacen expresiones de angustia, otros de incertidumbre pero también están los regios... aquellos que casi parecen estoicos, aburridos o ansiosos por empezar.

Anko está satisfecha dándoles un vistazo a sus espaldas, casi arrulla el olor a miedo y se abstiene de atacar a cualquiera que no tenga la reacción que le gusta... sobre todo los Beifong y aquel pequeño experimento de "ese" hombre que desearía romper con sus manos.

No importa si le dicen que es tan inocente como ella lo fue de las circunstancias, pero todos los demás no ven lo que ella... si entrecierra sus ojos, ignoras el tono de piel y el ridículo peinado... una visión borrosa de "ese" hombre se presenta.

Es injusto, pero debe comportarse imparcial sino desea ser degradada de jounin.

Los Gaoling nunca la dejarían en paz, los Beifong se asegurarían de encerrarla y que decir del Hokage-sama quien aunque lo oculta tiene una impredecible adoración por ese monstruo envuelto en una niña.

No vale la pena aunque eso no quita que una vez en el pasado intento algo.

Se aclara la garganta, Anko guarda sus rencores para darles un gesto oscuro a su público genin -Aquí es donde tendrá lugar la segunda prueba- revela la cerca muy visible detrás -el campo de entrenamiento No 44- tiene un gesto de malicioso -más conocido como "el bosque de la muerte"- revela divertida de ser sádica.

Placeres de la vida viendo el nerviosismo de los más emocionales de estos mocosos, para la especialista era tan divertido que valía la pena cada segundo de tensión que agregaba con su lenta explicación.

Por lo menos hasta que uno de los críos, Uzumaki Naruto, empezó a ser insolente sobre que no tenía ningún miedo al bosque a sus espaldas... ella tan encantadora como es, no dudo en lanzar un kunai rápidamente para rasgar esa mejilla regordeta con bigotes pintados.

En un parpadeo ya estaba detrás del mocoso intentando alcanzar con la lengua el rastro de sangre por ese rasguño que acaba de hacer... o por lo menos lo fue hasta que sintió alguien alzándose detrás de ella.

Una lengua se estiro entregándole el kunai -El Kunai, te lo devuelvo- dice de algún modo el desconocido alzando su sombrero de paja.

-Muchas gracias- dice tomando el kunai sin soltar el que tenía en la otra mano en caso de pasar a la defensiva, intercambian miradas, Anko ve la lengua larga reduciéndose en la boca y esos ojos oscuros penetrantes -No vuelvas a aparecer a mi espalda- dice al apartarse del crio rubio -es como si fueras a matarme...- dice a la ligera- claro, que yo te mataría antes- alardea.

Todos susurran, algunos niños están tan aterrados por su actitud pero no le preocupa.

Hay gente interesante, Anko piensa al regresar a su lugar después de este altercado... casi ríe burlona a los Beifong que aunque no lo pareciera... estaban dispuestos a interceder, si no fuera por ese pálido chico de la hierba hubiera sido el pretexto ideal para meterse con ese clan.

Es impresionante, también está algo alegre de tener tantos candidatos Beifong últimamente y puede decir que las otras aldeas ya tienen bien ubicados sus rivalidades o presas a seguir... si tan solo supieran que tendrían la oportunidad, que entrando al bosque a sus espaldas podrían morir sin pestañear.

Sin importar a que clan pertenecen.

Así que Anko sonrió casual, saco un montón de documentos de sus bolsillos (cartas responsivas) y sonrió cual niño con dulce en mano... era momento de explicarles que se mancharan de sangre, tendrán que sobrevivir y posiblemente morirán además que nada de lo que pase será su culpa.

Es importante que firmen, no quiere responsabilidades porque unos imbéciles aspirantes a shinobi no puedan defenderse bien.

XXXXX

Kurotsuchi hizo una mala cara mirando la puerta con el número 47 en lo alto, miro a su equipo a quienes ni siquiera conoce más allá de sus rostros aburridos o aterrados pero eran ordenes de su abuelo, por Iwa estaban ahí en tierra enemiga.

Sus intenciones no eran avanzar más allá de esta prueba, solo era reconocimiento del pueblo y recolección de información que pudiera ser utilizado a su favor... además su abuelo tiene cierto interés en cuantos Beifong están al servicio y obtener por qué su repentino auge en sus números en las filas shinobis.

Hay rivalidades históricas, cuentos exagerados que la joven kunoichi está segura no son verdad y hay una parte de ella que quiere aplastar a este clan en específico por ser tan arrogantes en sus meras existencias.

Así que sonríe confiada, su mejor idea era emboscar al Beifong mas verde de entre los equipos de genin e interrogar hasta obtener cada respuesta que desea... entregará más de lo que se le pidió, su abuelo estará orgullosa de ella y si lo desea ¡hasta puede llevar cuerpos para desentrañar sus secretos!

Porque ha enfocado su interés en los novatos del equipo dos de Konoha, escucho que apenas se convirtieron en genin y que sus integrantes son enteramente de clanes destacados... Kurotsuchi sonrió codiciosa, con su experiencia y habilidades será fácil superar a esos principiantes.

Ese era el sencillo plan, sin embargo tan pronto cruzaron la puerta tuvieron que salir del camino de un pilar de tierra alzándose en picos peligrosos... al aterrizar no era difícil adivinar que un chico en ropa verde oscura o blanca les regresaba una sonrisa educada, una mirada pasible en verde y una postura confiada.

-Buenas tardes, genin-san- sonríe el joven con una inclinación respetuosa, la tierra retrocede para volver a su nivel del suelo a sus movimientos asertivos, los compañeros de equipo aterrizan limpiamente a sus espaldas.

Kurotsuchi frunce el ceño, sus armas en fácil acceso y postura dispuesta a saltar a la defensiva -yo que pensaba tendría que buscarlos, pero un Beifong ha venido directamente a mí- canturrea con desafío en su gesto.

-Por supuesto, pero apuntar a mi adorable prima- revela casual el chico, su sonrisa nunca abandono su gesto además de una calidez extraña en sus ojos -o ¿no sabes lo protectores que somos con nuestra familia?-

Se tensan, el trio de Iwagakure estaban seguros que sus planes no eran escuchados en el camino hacia la puerta del bosque... pero la kunoichi se obligó a enderezarse -mah entonces ¿solo vienes con un complejo de hermano?- ríe burlona -lo que se espera de un pueblo tan sentimental como konoha-

-venir a burlarte de nosotros en nuestra cara, divertida táctica... niña- otro gesto moderado del joven de cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes no dejaban de verla directamente.

El entorno es silencioso, hay gritos haciendo eco rebotando entre la maleza frondosa de ese bosque de muerte, ambos equipos se miran ajenos a la matanza con posturas engañosas de tranquilidad entrenada... tienen experiencia, son peligrosos y van en contra del primer plan de los extranjeros.

-No soy una niña- como orgullosa nieta del Kage, ella se endereza para darle el mejor gesto fiero a su contrincante que aunque encantador... sabe con solo su postura es alguien peligroso.

-Bueno, sin embargo no estoy aquí solo para proteger a mi joven prima- sonríe el joven de manera ladina, sus ojos se oscurecen mientras se lavan del verde al rojo con un giro oscuro en sus pupilas -Somos rivales, tu casa y mi casa son enemigos... entonces ¿vamos a probarlos?-

La nieta del Sandaime Tsuchikage maldice internamente tensándose en anticipación al peligro viniendo en oleadas, el instinto asesino crece en la atmosfera y solo por terquedad no reacciona aunque si tiembla... porque de todos los Beifong, quería evitar a los que tenían el donjutsu que los hacia más peligrosos.

-Sin embargo estas en un error, no solo soy un Beifong... soy un Shimura-explica desinteresado, mirándolos cual insecto en sus zapatos en un cambio de actitud -Shimura-Beifong Mao- explica quitando el aliento al trio de Iwa -espero que sean divertidos de tratar- espeta oscuramente con malicia, su postura se amplía arrastrando sus pies en la tierra dejando un camino.

Traga, Kurotsuchi era optimista y confiaba en sus habilidades... pero ha escuchado mucho de esta rama en especial de ese clan, su abuelo le conto que en la tercera guerra fueron los más viciosos muy diferente al resto de su familia Beifong... decía que era el veneno Shimura en sus venas.

La tierra vibra como única advertencia al tener que saltar atrás prontamente, su colega genin parece empalado fácilmente al no tener el reflejo rápido para esquivar... la primera muerte es de ellos, maldice la nieta del Tsuchikage.

Apenas saca sus armas para chocar con una espada reluciente, los ojos rojos la miran cual sangre en sus manos... su otro colega genin grita de miedo en otra parte de ese claro y hay una sombra colgando fuera de foco, insectos vuelan... hay un mareo y apenas siente la estocada viniendo en su vientre.

Un crudo recordatorio que también era un genin, un novato y de primera mano ser testigo de tan famoso clan.

XXXXX

Kumo envió a los estudiantes de Killer B con algo de trabajo.

Samui no está para objetar escandalosamente por esta misión en una aldea rival como lo está haciendo Karui en esos momentos... era solo cordialidad su mera presencia en esas tierras, también recopilación de información y acrecentar ese desagrado natural por esta gente.

Aun pega en el orgullo la indemnización que tuvieron que pagar a ese clan Hyuga.

Cruzan el portón de malla en segundos, saltan entre los arboles sin mirarse otro momento más... puede que sean genin, novatos ante los ojos de cualquier extranjero... pero ellos no son unos blandos como saben son los de Konoha en sus enseñanzas así que en cuanto a eso... su equipo está más endurecido y aunque no vienen a ganar, tampoco vienen a hacer el ridículo como ha visto lo hacen los mocosos de la hoja.

Samui agita su cabello rubio al aterrizar en un frondoso árbol, sus ojos escanean el entorno y el resto de su equipo esta silencioso esperando su respuesta ante el aparente peligro que ha podido detectar oculto entre la maleza en el suelo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- exasperada pero guardando el volumen Karui mira entre el suelo y su compañera de equipo como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Solo espera- paciente Omoi dice sin mirar a la pelirroja que maldice en su dirección, el equipo está invertido... dos kunoichi y un shinobi masculino atrayendo muchas miradas en su registro pero nada relevante que impidiera su avance hasta esta ronda.

-Como que esperar- escupe la morena pelirroja -hay novatos por ahí esperando a ser pateados- sisea con los dientes apretados -sabes que hay algunos Hyuga por ahí y que decir de esos insolentes Beifong ¡hay que molerlos a golpes!-

Samui intenta de no voltear sus ojos, se pone de cuclillas ignorando la disputa irrelevante a sus espaldas... por lo menos mantienen la voz baja que ya es un avance.

Hay algo por ahí, puede decirlo a ciencia cierta solo por el mero sentimiento de ser observados, es algo vago quizás solo una exageración... estaba por interrumpir para continuar cuando sus instintos se disparan al saltar solo por reflejo, escucha el maldecir sonoro de sus compañeros con el crujir del árbol en el que estaban que cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

Omoi y Karui ya tienen una mano en sus respectivas espadas, Samui aguarda silenciosa juzgando el daño del enorme árbol que parece haber sido partido a la mitad... sobresaliendo esta un equipo de tres de Konoha quienes les miran con asombro.

-Vaya tenías razón- un moreno de ojos marrones silba en apreciación.

El rubio de ojos grises resopla -¿Dudas de Mulan-sama?- pregunta con cierta burla.

-¡Que! Pensé que no podían detectar a nadie en los arboles- se defiende infantilmente el moreno, mirando insultado y con los brazos cruzados nada preocupado por las hostilidades extranjeras.

-Es un sensor natural, como Suyin-sama, Fei-sama y Sokka-sama- espeta muy ofendido el rubio, alabando a la niña que esta silenciosa y en la delantera quien no ha quitado su atención al trio de Kumo.

-Chicos- un tono, una advertencia y los shinobis de konoha se enderezan en sus posiciones.

Samui empieza a corregir esa primera impresión que tenia de estos novatos de la hoja, entrecierra de nuevo sus ojos en completo silencio archivando el nuevo dato referente a sensores naturales en la rama shinobi de ese prominente clan.

-Vaya, nosotros buscando Hyugas y vienen los Beifong- Karui canta con una sonrisa salvaje, su explosivo temperamento se enfoca en la pelea que esto promete.

Samui se abstiene de voltear los ojos, no hay confirmación de la joven pero tampoco lo necesitan... fueron obvios durante el examen y esa tonalidad de ojos muy clara para ser acusados de ese clan con preferencia a la tierra.

-Creo que moriremos de una forma espeluznante- pesimista agrega Omoi sacando su espada en un arco entrenado a pesar de sus palabras.

-Vete a la mierda, Omoi- gruñe la pelirroja en advertencia -si tienes miedo, escóndete en un agujero hasta que terminemos- agrega irónica.

También renueva el pensamiento sobre su experiencia, aun en actitud son unos genin novatos y no hay más prueba irrefutable que el comportamiento de sus dos compañeros que ahora discuten a sus espaldas referente a muertes horribles.

Hay un suspiro de comprensión que intercambian entre la Beifong y Samui, quizás no es lo mismo pero ambas tienen que lidiar con compañeros problemáticos pero no están aquí para consolarse mutuamente... se tensan en anticipación.

El chico rubio saca un instrumento, la música comienza a rodar y flotar entre el claro... fue el único aviso que tuvieron antes de que la tierra temblara, los senbon se intercambiaran y probaran de primera mano el potencial de las nuevas generaciones de Konoha.

Era un reporte que debían pasar a su Kage cuando regresaran.

XXXXX

Neji siempre los ha visto de lejos, en el pueblo en la academia... una sombra distante que quiere entender con solo mirarlos que los hace diferentes.

Que los hace libres.

Tienen la misma jerarquía, si se arriesga a pensar que quizás la misma dinámica... un clan secundario/terciario que sirve al primario en completa lealtad y obediencia a través de los años desde la fundación de konoha.

Pero sin ningún sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Su padre le asegura que no hay discriminación dentro de ese complejo de clan, a veces lo sacaba al porche sentado bajo la luna contándole sus experiencias con un clan tan caótico, leal y divertido como el Beifong... las aventuras de quienes han tenido la suerte de hacer equipo con ellos es resonada en la rama secundaria.

Escucho atento, los grabo y guardo sembrando un poco de envidia, celos ante la mirada de añoranza de Hizashi... entonces decide en verdad ver a los Beifong de su generación.

¿Por qué son tan diferentes?

Hizashi le dice que no se compare, que la suerte es algo voluble y no pueden más que continuar con las vidas que les tocó vivir pero como hacerlo cuando ve tan cercas lo fácil que pudiera ser tomar la libertad con un matrimonio arreglado... como su prima Akira que está comprometida con un Beifong y cuyos hijos no serán marcados.

Cómo vivir con esto cuando sabes la solución.

Niega tal pensamiento tonto y trato de buscar otras alternativas.

Ha hecho su esfuerzo por sobresalir, por ser reconocidos como el genio entre los Hyuga y opacar a la actual heredera que carece de la voluntad de representarlos en el futuro... Su padre lo alaba, sin embargo la amargura y las diferencias al ser señalado en su propio clan hacen que voltee más en dirección a Hinata.

Compare, humille, odie... porque ella es su futura cabeza de clan cuando no tiene el valor de mirar directamente a los ojos a Beifong Lin... Neji sabe sin ser arrogante que sería un mejor candidato para tal honorable puesto, cambiar las dinámicas de clan y hacer el Hyuga un lugar libre y no una jaula dorada.

-¿Qué piensas?- alguien llama sacándolo de sus negros pensamientos.

Están en medio de un claro en el bosque de la muerte, al menos tienen una hora que localizaron el punto al que deben marchar y comenzar a cazar a otros equipos genin... han hecho una emboscada exitosa, pero lastimosamente también tenían el mismo tipo de pergamino.

-Nada- miente, porque aunque Tenten ha demostrado ser confiable decidió forzar una muralla para limitarse a lo estrictamente profesional... no importa cuánto su padre espera que un día los lleve a conocerlo.

Lee salta a sus pies totalmente entusiasta -yosh estoy listo para otra ronda- sonríe brillante, sus ojos hacen chispas felices.

Esta por sugerir que se separaran, cuando escucharon el crujir de la hierba a su lado provocando que el trio saltara a la defensiva... mirar a Shaoran con una sonrisa de disculpas no lo esperaban, sobre todo considerando que su sigilo fue asombroso para no detectarlo hasta ahora.

-Hola chicos- saluda el Beifong cansado en reconocimiento a antiguos compañeros de clases -¿alguien ha visto a mi adorable tirana de una prima?- pregunta sonriendo nervioso -O alguno de los otros- pestañea.

Ami Hyuga suspira paciente, Neji solo la conoce como un pariente de la familia secundaria tan lejana que no recuerda tratar durante su infancia... luego su mirada está en Amida, un huérfano de Ba Sing Se que les sonríe de disculpas.

-No los hemos visto- Tenten contesta cruzándose de brazos -¿Por qué? Estarán haciendo equipo con ellos- tuerce la boca -¿no es algo injusto?- replica al ver la confirmación silenciosa del ahora Uchiha.

Bufa -Somos familia, no los hare inútiles... pero me gustaría monitorear sobre todo a los pequeños...- acepta Shaoran cruzándose de brazos -Mulan y Mao saben sobrevivir-

Neji parpadea ante la descarada muestra de unidad entre los Beifong, controla exitosamente su temperamento para no decir nada despectivo sobre esta tontería sentimental en medio de un examen de supervivencia.

Lee se instala delante de Shaoran interrumpiendo la conversación -Yosh, mi estimado compañero...- señala con el dedo -te reto en este momento- apunta entusiasta.

-Vamos Lee, no estamos para juegos- amonesta Tenten recordando como su sensei apoya esa vena competitiva, ya tuvo demasiada vergüenza con lo que hizo al pobre del Hatake del equipo dos como para recuperarse de otra situación de esas.

-Oh pero no es un juego- decide interceder Neji con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos -después de todo, somos enemigos ¿no?-

Ahora la kunoichi parece escandalizada, sin embargo el otro trio de konoha no se muestran sorprendidos.

-Somos de la misma aldea ¿Qué clase de diversión sádica es eso?- Shaoran dice sin embargo su rostro no es jovial, solo un brillo ansioso en sus ojos.

-No somos los únicos esperando un choque ¿no?- regresa sonriendo ladinamente Neji reconociendo la postura y la oleada de emoción viniendo de sus contrincantes... aun los estoicos compañeros parecen firmes en apoyar este encuentro.

-Bueno... ustedes parecen buenos, solo será una prueba ¿no?- ahora es Ami quien sonríe descarada, un gesto impropio para alguien de la rama secundaria que seguro no muestra en el complejo.

-Solo para ser claros ¿Qué clase de pergamino tienen?- pregunta el Gaoling agitando un kunai con sus mano izquierda mientras la derecha ya tiene ligera escarcha.

-Dos de tierra- canta Lee apretando las vendas de sus manos, vibrando de adrenalina en ese claro del bosque de la muerte.

-Oh estamos de suerte, nosotros tenemos solo uno de cielo- canturrea Shaoran parpadeando divertido, sus ojos verdes se oscurecen lavándose en rojo sangre.

-Supongo que solo uno de nosotros pasara al siguiente nivel- Neji reflexiona mirándolos calculador, el propio Byakugan se activa al igual que su pariente de la rama secundaria del otro equipo.

-Por supuesto porque si no se ofenden, tomaremos los dos pergaminos- reflexiona estoicamente Amida intercambiando miradas con el resto del equipo.

-Tratemos de no matarnos... sería una perdida para konoha que para el resto del mundo- Shaoran se mira la punta de la espada que en algún momento saco de entre sus ropas.

-¿Van serios con esto?- Tenten era la única que miraba de un lado a otro angustiada, para ella todos eran amigos.

Lee levanta un puño entusiasta -Por supuesto, que clase de shinobis seremos si no conocemos la voluntad juvenil del otro-

-Lo mismo pero sin Juventud- canta el Uchiha apretando la empuñadura.

Neji vibra cuando choca un kunai contra otro, baila entorno a su familiar de la rama secundaria mientras Lee ha decidido tomar la iniciativa contra Shaoran... no porque quisiera cederlo, el genio quería probar fuerzas con ese Beifong pero por ahora se dedicara a sondear a su pariente.

Ver sus cambios.

La influencia de un Beifong de primera mano.

Por su parte Tenten mira sin emoción, dirige su atención a Amida y le arquea la ceja... al momento comienzan a intercambiar golpes.

XXXXX

Su palma descansa firmemente en el suelo para familiarizarse con el entorno.

Sorpresivamente reconoce las vibraciones de los más cercanos a su puerta, se alejan rápidamente de su radar sísmico asumiendo que eligen la ruta por los árboles, pero confía en que pueda seguir su rastro -Hay que seguir- ordena a sus compañeros que la han cubierto para cualquier emboscada, saltando a la rama más cercana.

Sintiendo la angustia del aire, los gritos ocasionales en ecos distantes... Lin se aferra a su temple de acero para no reaccionar al olor de sangre cuando coinciden con un equipo abatido entre las raíces de los árboles que usan como un camino seguro para cruzar.

Comparar, siempre compara y no lo dejara no importa como esta vida se alargue contra sus vivencias en ciudad república.

Piensa duro en sus hijos dispersos en ese inclemente bosque a merced de la competencia y hostilidad de las otras aldeas, le preocupa demasiado aunque no muestre ningún gesto en su rostro regio.

Antes, cuando los separo del grupo antes de iniciar con el examen de espionaje (escrito) confió un plan sencillo a Shikamaru, Shino y aunque no lo quiera a Sasuke para buscarse si fuera necesario una lección de supervivencia además de entregar un sello médico que Mao le dio con una ligera explicación.

Era una suerte ser precavida, porque obviamente el equipo siete era el más difícil de alcanzar cuando comenzaron a congregarse fuera del bosque, Sasuke era un bastardo orgulloso que los evito con éxito en ese lapso de tiempo muerto.

Le hace difícil protegerlos, para la maestra tierra siempre fue prioridad la seguridad de su gente y era algo que naturalmente chocaba con las enseñanzas de supervivencia y prioridad shinobi.

-¿Quiénes son los más cercanos?- pregunta Takeo con su vista aguda al frente, por su tensión listo para cualquier ataque furtivo durante el viaje entre la lúgubre maleza de esos altos árboles.

Las secuelas de Kakuzu son profundas, no es que la necesitaran pero han crecido tanto desde ese incidente que hacen suavizar el duro corazón de la dama de tierra.

-El equipo siete- contesta Lin aterrizando en una de las ramas para saltar ampliamente a los segundos, ya no hay sentido sísmico apenas atrapa el chakra que siente de Naruto... quien era el farol ideal en el que podía enfocar su habilidad apenas desarrollada de rastreo.

-¿Estas segura que quieren nuestra ayuda?- Irio dice incierto, conociendo a los integrantes de ese grupo y la renuencia de Sasuke antes de llegar al bosque... a pesar de la casual actitud, también estaba al tanto del entorno.

-Fui cortes, pero no le di la opción para que considerara- Lin muerde sin inmutarse, son niños y ella como la adulta mentalmente sabe lo que es mejor para sobrevivir sin importar sus deseos (Cuido al equipo avatar, puede cuidar a estos tontos aspirantes a shinobis).

-Sabes que es un examen ¿verdad?- cuestiona templado el Hatake.

Un bufido, el viento golpeando a su rostro a causa de la velocidad y una considerable mirada de recriminación al peliblanco -lo sé- gruñe por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño -solo...-

-Nos ves como una unidad- canturrea el Senju con una sonrisa avergonzada -se lo que somos para ti, Lin... solo no me parece justo que vayamos a respaldar a un mocoso que no quiere nuestra ayuda-

Lo entiende, ella con sus antiguas experiencias sabe de la ingratitud pero también de la necesidad y este momento era uno de esos en que debe extender su mano en apoyo de quien lo necesita pero no lo pide -Es familia- es su defensa más fuerte.

-No directamente- le recuerda el de mascara con agudos ojos.

Suspira, les ofrece una sonrisa seca -Solo una revisión, después los dejaremos solos- cede con aprehensión.

-Bien, porque en serio... no sé cuál es el problema de Sasuke y Naruto con nosotros- murmura Irio recordando su rivalidad que salto en algún momento, aun se llevan infantilmente pero puede leer ese sentido de competencia fácilmente.

Tal vez no sea bueno leyendo a las personas como un Yamanaka, pero seguro se defiende.

Lin lo mira divertida en su estoico rostro, sus niños son buenos y teme que se manchen con esta vida... se concentra en ubicar a su farol, parece se han detenido haciéndole más fácil el alcanzarlos.

Pero hay alguien con ellos, una persona que no cuadra con sus cantidades de chakra si puede funcionar también como un farol para sus escasas habilidades sensores.

Frunce el ceño, se detiene golpeada hasta tal punto de tropezar y tener que ser estabilizada por Takeo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Irio a la defensiva en caso que fuera una trampa, una emboscada o algo de este espeluznante bosque que distrajera a su amiga.

Recupera el aliento -El chakra de Naruto cambio- explica no sabiendo como "eso" puede convertirse en otra cosa, es corrosivo y venenoso... se arrastra por sus sentidos y suspira de alivio de no tener tan desarrollado la parte sensor de su herencia, porque hubiera sido malo para su mente... solo espera que Mulan esté tan lejos para no ser golpeada por esa cosa.

Takeo se quita la máscara, olfatea duramente ante un cambio de aire y hace un gesto oscuro -lo mejor es apurarnos- dice incierto.

No tienen que decirlo más veces, Lin pone su gesto más profesional al verter más chakra a sus pies en un apuro para llegar.

Reacciono al mero reflejo, se dejó caer de la rama llamando la tierra bajo el movimiento de sus manos... monta la ola impulsándola más rápido apartando los arboles desde la raíz fuera de su camino... escucho el grito de sorpresa de sus hijos pero los ignoro sabiendo que estarían bien.

No llegara lo sabe cuándo ve ese cuello estirarse horrorosamente en dirección a Sasuke... saca sus cables que son más rápidos aun cuando son solo prototipos, no apunta a matar pero logra hacer que esa cabeza retroceda sin llegar a su objetivo.

Sus cables de encajan en un árbol, abandona la ola de tierra para dejarse llevar por la atracción de retraer su metal a través de la larga distancia que falta... aterriza limpiamente en un pilar que alzo en un movimiento de muñeca entre esos árboles gruesos instalándose protectoramente al dúo de sus espaldas.

-¡Lin!- Sasuke llama con cierta sorpresa, cansado y agotado aún tiene la audacia de mandarle un gesto fulminante a pesar de haber sido salvado.

Ella no voltea a mirar al dúo, ligeramente consciente de Naruto colgado en lo alto de uno de los arboles... puede decir que Takeo e Irio acaban de aterrizar, mantiene sus ojos ante el hombre que parece burlón -Has interrumpido, Lin-chan-

-Soy Beifong para ti- dice en voz firme, esa que usa para los insolentes que la llaman familiar y no le apetece... desearía tener por lo menos su jerarquía de ciudad república para agregar a su nombre.

Ese rostro quemado se tuerce de alegría, la piel cuelga de uno de sus ojos mostrándose más pálida ¿una máscara? Es grotesca por lo realista que es... la carne quemada también es indicativo que en verdad su aspecto es más que un disfraz.

-Ese chico literalmente se puso un rostro- asqueado la voz de Irio interrumpe el duelo de miradas, hay sonido de vomito... si conoce el tono, Sakura acaba de mostrar de hecho su debilidad nuevamente.

Lin suspira no queriendo pensar en la revelación de su amigo, mantiene su postura defensiva -Takeo, Irio... tomen al equipo siete y salgan del lugar-

Sasuke grita en ira, insultos vuelan en dirección a Lin pero es Takeo quien doma al chico noqueándolo de inmediato ante el grito de sorpresa de Sakura -¿Es prudente?- pregunta tranquilo.

-No, no lo es- admite Lin sin quitar la vista del alegre extraño que no parece moverse de su lugar -pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre- murmura.

-Estoy aprendiendo sellos de estasis después de esto- murmura amargo Irio al aterrizar con Naruto en brazos, obviamente hay amargura pero obediencia.

-No piensan dejarla con ese monstruo- Sakura débilmente protesta mirando de un lado a otro apenas de pie.

Lin no escucha la discusión a sus espaldas, su cable se tuerce impidiendo el avance de esa cabeza en un largo cuello que parecía dispuesto a ir mas allá de si misma... entrecierra los ojos, la carcajada burbujea en el hostil.

-Interesantes cables, Lin-chan- sus ojos brillan intensamente, el extraño hace sellos -sin embargo, mi objetivo es ese niño Sasuke... ¿puedes solo entregarlo? No deseo dañar a un Beifong, menos a ti... mi querida Lin-chan-

Su ceja se retuerce ante la insistencia de la familiaridad, pero gobierna en su temperamento cuando una serpiente es invocada... la tierra obedece a su orden al girar para esquivar apenas una estocada de filosos dientes, mueve los árboles desde sus raíces para apartarlos chocando con otros ante la falta de espacio y escucha ligeramente el grito de sorpresa de Sakura.

Un claro es forzado en ese bosque, aterriza limpiamente en el suelo mutado y siente al enemigo silbar enfrente de ella junto con su enorme convocación haciendo sombra por encima de ellos.

-No solo moviste la tierra como agua en un lago para apartar los arboles... También esquivaste-el hombre mira el entorno con orgullo, estira su mano para apartar el rostro quemado mostrando delicados rasgos blancos -hay tanto potencial en ti, mi querida niña-

No muerde la provocación, se mantiene firme y de reojo ve a sus hijos moviéndose apenas entre los arboles accidentados por su movimiento de tierra.

Lin siente la adrenalina cuando tiene que volver a saltar impulsada por la tierra, hace señas de mano y la madera se tuerce en un Mokuton básico enredando a la invocación hasta hacerla explotar... parpadea aturdida con una patada en su costado chocando con el árbol más cercano en un crujir de madera o espalda... apenas caería cuando es retenida de pie por manos fuertes moviéndole la cabeza para exponer su cuello bruscamente -Que...- gruñe al ser mordida limpiamente.

Saca su navaja de entre sus ropas haciendo una estocada limpia, la sangre salta en el aire tanto de ella desde su cuello como del extranjero de su pecho... se cubre su herida sintiendo fuego invadiendo desde ese punto por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos brillan tercos de no desmayarse ante esta extrañeza -que me hiciste- cuestiona con un tono sorprendentemente controlado.

Sus ojos brillan dorados fundidos, su mano pálida ahora cubre su herida y hay una emoción bordeando toda la postura del desconocido -Con suerte, más fuerte... mi querida niña- arrulla cálidamente.

Tropieza, la tierra parece moverse a su vista, parpadea para no desmayarse -No me hables familiar ¡que me hiciste!- demanda.

-Eres fuerte, digna y de personalidad abrazadora- el hombre estaba ignorándola, ahora caminando de un lado a otro mirándola con total interés -Serias un buen cuerpo, pero no dañare a ningún Beifong- murmura para sí mismo.

Su sangre arde, pero sus palabras la congelan... Lin quiere refutar pero cae de rodillas ¿es esto lo que quería hacerle a Sasuke? ¿Aun buscara a sus hijos?, el dolor a este punto es insoportable y todo se desenfoca... no quiere desmayarse.

Sus niños están en peligro.

Trata de ponerse de pie, pero no puede... sus ojos se oscurecen, quema y duele... hay voces en el fondo, lejanas y maliciosas.

El extraño ahora está de rodillas, levanta su rostro para que sus miradas coincidan -Ofrecí a mi hija para traer otra alma... quería a Toph-sama pero me han bendecido con otro suplente igualmente interesante- ese oro fundido es cálido pero torcido -Eres todo lo que quise, mi adorable hija... mi mejor experimento de todos-

Eso es lo último que Lin escucha al perder el conocimiento.

XXXXXX

-¿Hija?- alguien pregunta saliendo de entre los arboles amontonados, Kabuto se mantiene de rodillas sumiso pero sus lentes brillan peligrosos ante el sol que ahora brilla abiertamente en ese claro artificial.

Orochimaru sonríe -¿El resto?- prefiere preguntar que responder, puede decir que rastrear a su presa no será difícil... Sasuke es el mejor candidato, porque no arriesgaría a su mejor experimento... a pesar de todo, hay apego emocional y no desea dañar más a su niña.

Kabuto se tensa, pero se obliga a relajar -Mulan ha ganado su propia pelea, ahora se dirige para esta dirección al igual que Mao y Shaoran... todos demostraron su potencial y han labrado caminos libres de árboles en el bosque con sus habilidades- dice.

-Bueno, espero tu reporte... seguro será interesante para Opal escuchar sobre su familia- murmura el hombre al caminar en dirección al árbol más cercano -ah y una cosa... Kabuto...- le llama.

El joven levanta el rostro estoico.

-Guarda tus obsesiones para ti, ahora que lo sabes... mantén tus manos para ti lejos de mi hija- amenaza con una sonrisa educada -ahora, cuídala hasta que alguien venga a encontrarla- ordena desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Kabuto parpadea, se burla de este consejo viniendo de un monstruo sin corazón, es irónico que ahora muestre emociones que pueden ser calificadas como tontas... no entiende la dinámica entre Orochimaru y los Beifong, sabe que hay un pasado pero no le gusta indagar.

Por ahora ve la figura arrugada en el suelo y sonríe oscuramente.

La niña lo evito, piensa al caminar en esa dirección arrodillándose ante su forma... aun la herida en su cuello expuesta ante el gotea en sangre que no duda en limpiar para llevarse a la boca y saborearla... sería bueno romperla, pero ahora con la amenaza de su maestro abiertamente no puede hacerle nada.

Lastima.

Por ahora todo está en la imaginación.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno Orochimaru será explicado en el futuro, aun es un sádico genio de los experimentos... pero demuestra su debilidad al clan de Toph.

Felicidades a todos los que adivinaron la paternidad, ya veremos como Lin sobrelleva la informacion considerando que se la paso en su otra vida deseando tener un padre.

Ya pasare a Neji, pero perdió ante Shaoran.

Neah20 fuera...


	12. Libro 11

Libro 11: Examen III

Cae un silencio profundo después de gritos de agonía de las primeras horas, es una tranquilidad tosca que no calma a nadie que ha sobrevivido a través del inicio caótico de la segunda fase.

Sakura no deja de mirar por encima de su hombro en angustia, sus gestos se retuercen en pena, culpa e impotencia... casi pierde la siguiente rama, el frio se desliza por su espalda y a pesar de la adrenalina por el esfuerzo, no hay calidez solo la inminente sensación de anticipación nefasta.

Se siente inútil.

-Atenta- advierte Takeo en ese tono de voz que ha escuchado en su sensei durante el incidente de la ola, solo una mirada de soslayo le es dedicada al continuar saltando entre los arboles con agilidad.

Quiere ofenderse, pero se muerde cualquier comentario a favor de la ansiedad... hay silencio entre ellos, desde la discusión... desde que abandonaron a Lin, la han tratado como la sombra molesta que los hace ir más lento.

Los odia (la verdad los envidia).

No hay esa amigable actitud por el que siempre los catalogo entorno a Lin, solo una entereza que le hace cuestionar si en verdad estuvieron en la misma situación con sus respectivas misiones que cambiaron de rango... pero el equipo siete no obtuvo cicatrices como Takeo y Lin.

Cambiaron, pero no tanto como el equipo dos.

Niega, aprieta sus manos en puños dolorosos tratando de concentrarse en el sinuoso camino que se abre delante de ella en ramas accidentadas, el sol se está metiendo y sabe a ciencia cierta que eso solo hará más peligroso el bosque.

Se concentra en la improbable compañía que ha logrado, en Irio quien no jadea al cargar a alguien como Naruto en su espalda... cualquier infantilismo no está brillando en su carácter... luego esta Takeo cuya mascara y peinado alguna vez Sakura vio con burla, más cuando conoció a Kakashi-sensei al que supo estaba imitando... ahora lleva a Sasuke debajo del brazo como si fuera un costal.

El Hatake no trata con cuidado su carga, está cansada de regañarlo y de ser ignorada... solo mira como el Uchiha ahora está más sucio de lo que estaba con la lucha contra ese monstruo, ramas adornan su cabello de cuervo y hojas se han pegado a su frente o cuello.

Pero recuerda los insultos que salieron de la boca de su adorado Sasuke, mucho de ellos harían sonrojar a un marinero de la Ola o un shinobi como Zabuza... contuvo el aliento al recordar ese momento, por un instante pensó que los niños matarían al Uchiha por su descarado desprecio al ser salvado.

Al hecho que Lin los haya salvado.

Entiende que Takeo sea brusco con su carga pero eso no impide su molestia.

-Viene- es la voz amortiguada de Irio como un viento temeroso, hay un gesto mortificado aferrándose más al cuerpo del Uzumaki encima de su hombro como si temiera perderlo.

-¿Quién viene?- es tonta su pregunta pero sus ojos verdes entran en pánico ante lo no dicho, el fuerte apretón de Takeo en su brazo la hace continuar casi a rastras cuando intenta detenerse para cuestionar.

-No te detengas, tonta- amonesta el peliblanco sin paciencia, su brazo en un animoso agarre como única advertencia en saltos rudos de una rama a otra sin soltarla.

Sakura está segura su sensei no es tan cruel en los tratos a sus alumnos, pero cualquiera de sus quejas o intentos de zafarse mueren ante el sonido del crujir de árboles a sus espaldas... apenas mira por encima de su hombro, el pánico crece a proporciones insólitas.

Puede verlo ahí, al fondo de su camino iluminado brevemente por un sol moribundo... una silueta... un rostro pálido, sonrisa despiadada montando una serpiente tan grande arrasando con la vegetación a su paso sin contemplaciones.

Aun con el cambio de apariencia sabe es el monstruo.

Si está aquí, eso significa -¿Lin?- susurra el nombre con un nudo atorado, mira a quien todavía la tiene agarrada del brazo (seguro tendrá moretones).

No recibe respuestas a su incierta pregunta, esos negros ojos tan similares a su sensei son oscuros... molestos e impacientes... acusadores en su dirección para soltarla groseramente casi tirándola del árbol, tiene que recomponerse rápidamente a perseguirlos.

Desea exclamar por el trato... por la recriminación no dicha, decirle que fue decisión de la zorra de quedarse atrás... pero se muerde la lengua, el sonido es más fuerte y la presencia que los persigue muy cerca como para distraerse en tonterías.

Vierte más chakra, trata de apurarse porque la están dejando atrás.

Lagrimas adornan sus mejillas, impotencia junto con miedo comienzan a anidar en su estómago nuevamente creciendo tanto como el sonido de destrucción a su estela... ve las espaldas del equipo dos cargando a sus compañeros unos árboles delante ¿Por qué no puede ser como ellos? ¿Cómo ella?

Un sollozo ahogado inunda su garganta, grita al arrastrar de la serpiente con dolor emocional... el aliento fétido es detectado apretando más su fuerza a cada salto... sus músculos duelen, hay una palpitación en su cabeza y tiene mucha sed, miedo.

Miedo frio.

Miedo oscuro.

Miedo a morir.

Ahora no piensa en las reglas shinobis que tanto se memorizo en la academia, ahora solo piensa en que quiere ver a sus padres... a sus amigos, su sensei con cada dolor de sus músculos.

El monstruo los está cazando, piensa en un momento de lucidez del terror... se está divirtiendo con ellos al dejarlos a la delantera ¿tienen posibilidades de escapar?

-Muy buena velocidad- arrulla la voz tan cercas de su oído -pero tu niña, eres un error-

Chilla, grita cuando un fuerte golpe en su mejilla le es propinada tan duro que la hace chocar con otro árbol rompiéndole algo en el interior... la caída es lo último que ve antes de darle la bienvenida a la oscuridad.

XXXXX

En un claro oscurecido por los arboles torcidos desde sus raíces como si hubieran sido movidos, la tierra se encontraba en picos filosos donde un cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de insectos carroñeros... a la distancia colgando de varios kunai se encontraba otro muerto... ambos con el símbolo de Iwa en sus placas sangrientas.

Kurotsuchi temblaba a sus pies alejándose del brutal asesinato de su equipo, un rastro de sangre de sus diferentes heridas goteaban poco a poco... apenas tenía suministros para emergencias que sacaría tan pronto llegara a un lugar seguro.

Tropieza, cae y se vuelve a levantar temblorosa entre las raíces de ese bosque.

Fue un encuentro nefasto que la lleno de experiencia negativa, aun cierra sus ojos mirando el rojo del sharingan flotando en sus parpados, las risas desdeñosas y los comentarios crueles sobre su nivel tan bajo en comparación de Mao... un genin que ha reprobado el examen solo porque puede.

No porque no tenga la capacidad de liderazgo y fuerza para ser un jounin.

Es un chico caprichoso, solo la dejo vivir para evitar conflictos diplomáticos en el caso de que Iwa exigiera compensación a pesar de haber firmado el consentimiento antes del examen... solo por ser nieta de Onoki.

Solo por eso respira.

Llega al árbol donde se apoya pesadamente, furia brilla en sus ojos y jura por el sabio de los seis caminos que buscara una manera de vengarse de este insulto.

Piensa que es su culpa por ser arrogante, por subestimar a los genin de la hoja pero lo abandona tan rápido como llega... porque es orgullosa, solo fue un descuido y con entrenamiento seguro llegara al nivel de ese clan.

XXXXX

Se miran entre ese desastre de tierra y armas en un crepúsculo fresco entre la maleza del bosque, ya no hay gritos ni movimiento solo una serenidad engañadora.

Karui está recostada sobre su espalda con un gesto torcido entre furia y envidia con su ropa rasgada mientras Omoi resopla a su costado sentado torpemente mirando su espada rota entre sus manos en completa nostalgia.

Perdieron, la derrota es un sabor amargo pero a pesar de todo... están vivos para respirar otro día, esta indulgencia la apreciaran por lo que es.

Samui recargada en uno de los árboles que fueron removidos, mira a su equipo con apatía por sus emociones -pudo ser peor- admite en voz alta con una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos la miran incrédulos de su alegría insólita.

-Solo digo los hechos- se pone de pie para sacudirse las manos sin un atisbo de esa diversión en su estoico rostro, más reflexiva al entorno caótico que llenara de por menores en los reportes a entregar a su Kage además de su sensei que seguro apreciara la anécdota.

-Cómo puedes decir eso- salta la morena a sus pies con sus manos en la cadera y mordiendo su labio furiosamente -Fuimos humillados- grita por lo alto de manera exagerada.

-Nos quitaron el pergamino- murmura el shinobi aun sentado, pero no porque fuera interesante su punto sino por el recordatorio del robo simbólico (porque no planeaban pasar a la siguiente ronda).

Aburrida Samui los miro desde su altura, arqueando la ceja inquisitiva e impaciente -¿Consideran las otras opciones?- pregunta al cruzarse de brazos, ordenándoles con un movimiento de mano que se pusieran de pie para comenzar a caminar fuera de la zona de pelea.

Omoi no dice nada, solo bosteza aunque sus ojos muestran cuidado al entorno en el caso que hubiera equipos genin que quisieran aprovecharse de su aparente fatiga a causa de una pelea.

Rechino los dientes -¿Qué otras opciones?- espeta la morena pelirroja con un bufido, saltando una raíz grande de su camino -Solo son pequeños mocosos presumidos ¡Esta no debió de ser la diferencia!- gruñe -Somos los alumnos de Killer B- reniega en voz baja.

-No fue suerte que nos ganara, Karui- regaña sin emoción la rubia su atención al entorno, guiándolos a la salida para renunciar a este examen sin intenciones de continuar al obtener lo que ella cree es lo indicado para esta misión.

Omoi vuelve a bostezar, aunque la pelirroja parece a punto de explotar.

-Viste a los otros competidores- la rubia le espeta aburrida, sin interesarse del todo en la conversación y mirando el camino que memorizo para abandonar el bosque.

-¿Tienes miedo?- muerde enojada Karui.

Voltea los ojos sin exaltarse por el insulto, no era temperamental ni el momento para discusiones -Hay candidatos peligrosos... ¿consideraste a los Shimura-Beifong?-

-Son solo rumores-amonesta Karui saltando otra raíz fácilmente.

-No lo son, Karui- amonesto seriamente, irritación en sus ojos haciendo callar a la temperamental al detener su paso -Tuvimos muchas bajas a causa de ellos en la guerra- le recuerda -¿crees que los jóvenes serán diferentes?- pregunta con un arqueo de ceja.

Titubea al saberse un tema delicado, mira entre sus pies y los ojos raramente enojados de la estoica Samui -Esta bien, entiendo- hace un puchero -solo que podemos divertirnos otro rato- dice rendida.

Reanudan el andar pausadamente, Omoi ya puede ver la puerta de reja donde un jounin de la hoja les mira extrañamente.

-Es suficiente de esto- continúan caminando, la rubia hace un saludo al jounin que les abra la puerta -quiero ir a casa- murmura cansada.

Omoi no dice nada, Karui solo suspira decepcionada y el trio de Kumo abandona la competencia.

XXXXX

Neji mira los doseles de los árboles que les rodean, las sombras caen sobre ellos en esa noche fría en el bosque de la muerte... han huido del lugar de batalla tan pronto pudieron moverse, lejos pudieron recuperarse y lamer sus heridas lo mejor que se pueda... no solo físicas sino morales.

Aprieta el puño con tierra a la que se aferra, su gesto no muestra nada más que una ligera arruga entre sus cejas escuchando vagamente el fondo de un Lee entusiasta y una Tenten tratando de curarlo.

¿Por qué es tanta la diferencia? ¿Por qué?

Ami es de la rama secundaria, nunca sobresalió en sus años escolares y está seguro no práctica tanto el jutsu del clan como Neji... entonces ¿Por qué fue derrotado? ¿Por qué fueron esas miradas burlonas? ¿Es acaso la influencia de Shaoran?

No entiende, la función de las cosas no deberían ser de esa manera... sabe los Beifong son lo que añora su padre... pero también que son mala influencia cada vez que intentan invadir el complejo Hyuga por uno de sus parientes (¿Fei? Cree que ese es el nombre de la alborotadora)... son prodigios, son genios naturales.

Pero no es para tanto ¿no? Los ha visto, sabe cada nombre de los que ha logrado conocer de lejos y todavía no entiende... su cerebro duele de solo no ser algo que cuadre, son como ellos pero a la vez no.

Perdieron... ahora cuando tuvo la oportunidad de combatir contra uno en un escenario realista... perdieron y no lucho contra Shaoran en cuestión... tal vez fue más un empate entre Ami y el.

Cae en la conclusión que este encuentro fue revelador, para el Hyuga prodigio no evita pensar en el fracaso como algo personal contra el equipo del Uchiha... su pena crece en su corazón ante lo que pudo ser, mira de reojo a su equipo ¿Si tuviera un Beifong sería diferente?

Está siendo tonto e ilógico.

-Yosh esto merece que nos esforcemos al máximo- aclama Lee con entusiasmo atrayendo de nuevo la atención al hecho que esta recostado mirando el cielo con dolor corporal.

Neji suspira paciente.

-Pero Lee, perdimos los pergaminos- le recuerda Tenten ahora sentada atendiendo sus propias heridas frescas, hay algunas quemaduras por congelamiento pero nada peligroso... los chicos fueron serios con la idea de no matarse.

-Solo tenemos que encontrar más- dice fácilmente el de verde, el Hyuga no entiende ni desea entender el positivismo del chico... le caía mejor antes de dejarse influenciar por Gai-sensei.

La Kunoichi hace un sonido amortiguado de desesperación, Neji resopla al sentarse -Entonces, es mejor que nos movamos- murmura ignorando la mirada incrédula de la niña.

Lee salta rápidamente, como si sus lesiones no dolieran le da una de esas sonrisas que copio de Gai-sensei -vamos mi viejo rival, tenemos tiempo para atrapar a otros equipos- aclama por lo alto.

Se ponen de pie, tenían solo que trabajar más duro ¿no? Neji tiene un escalofrió, solo espera no estarse contagiando de la fiebre juvenil de su sensei.

XXXXX

Anko salta entre los arboles del bosque de la muerte, ha sido constante rastreo pero hasta ahora comienza a llegar a algún lado... los arboles están amontonados, difícilmente se desliza para llegar a un claro amplio mirando que en efecto, todo el entorno fue removido por algún jutsu.

Parpadea, mira las bases de uno de los árboles... es uno de los candidatos genin, anteojos y cara de perdedor junto con_ esa_ niña en su regazo, parece estar limpiándole la frente y por su rostro puede que tenga algunas pesadillas... por un momento su marca maldita palpita, pero niega... quizás sea porque "el" esta cercas.

Mitarashi chasquea los dientes, salta para aterrizar limpiamente -Ey mocoso- espeta impaciente, el chico de lentes salta a su presencia como ratón asustado -¿Has visto a alguien sospechoso?- pregunta al alzarse por encima de los niños (aunque uno no sea tan niño) como una sombra amenazadora.

Parpadea, tiembla bajo su mirada -no, yo no he visto a nadie- dice tartamudeando.

La jounin arquea la ceja, odia a los genin que duran en esa posición siempre... no tienen columna vertebral para esta profesión -entonces ¿Qué haces con esa niña?- pregunta inquisitiva -te ves muy grande para ella- dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

Parece angustiado, avergonzado y muy colorado... el chico desvía la mirada deteniéndose con el trapo húmedo suspendido encima del rostro acalorado de Lin -Yo, la encontré aquí- dice aclarándose la garganta sin agregar nada más.

-En serio ¿solo por eso?- rie Anko inclinándose, acercándose al rostro del chico... probablemente unos años menor que ella, parece de buen ver y no tan perdedor como pensó -¿No te gustan morenas?- mueve las cejas sugerentes.

El chico parece mortificado, mirándola como si se lo fuera a comer... pero sin dejar a la niña fuera de su regazo -Yo... ella...- duda en tropiezos de lengua, sus lentes se opacan ante el calor ante la diversión de Mitarashi.

-Este es un examen de supervivencia ¿lo recuerdas?- cambia el tema sin apartarse, Anko disfruta incomodar a la gente sobre todo a los que aparentemente son inocentes.

Otro gesto de mortificación plasma su rostro -No podía dejarla sola- se excusa débilmente.

Quiere seguir burlándose cuando tiene un vistazo de algo que la congela en su lugar, sin miramientos arrebata la niña de la seguridad del regazo ante el grito del genin y la alza para apartar bruscamente su cuello a la altura de sus ojos... algo se hunde profundo en su estómago, su propia marca se retuerce como si reconociera a su hermana y sisea soltando a la mocosa como si la quemara.

El genin la atrapa protector, Anko está demasiado angustiada para darse cuenta de esos ojos ocultos detrás de lentes mirarla con desprecio por su acción brusca -Tengo que llevarme a esa mocosa- dice inquisitiva.

Retrocede a su mano, Mitarashi no está para juegos así que pisotea extendiendo de nuevo su brazo para agarrar a Lin cuando otra mano sale de su periférica cerrándose entorno a su muñeca dolorosamente -¿Qué pretendes?- espeta una voz muy oscura.

Anko se congela en su posición, el genin de cabello gris retrocede arrastrando a Lin consigo lejos de donde su mano flota -Suéltame- ordena.

El agarre no retrocede, por unos tensos segundos eternos solo el silencio de los insectos eran lo único audible... Kabuto retrocede hasta la base del árbol con Lin fuertemente en sus brazos mirando entre el recién llegado y la kunoichi.

Esta tentada a sacar un par de kunai, pero solo se mantiene en silencio -no pensé que hubiera genin sin ningún atisbo de preservación para amenazar al jounin encargado del examen- sisea en advertencia.

El mocoso, otro Beifong no está impresionado por su amenaza por el contrario se alza como una montaña amenazante a pesar de ser algo pequeño -Y no pensé que hubiera jounin viniendo aquí a arruinar a los genin- responde audaz, su sharingan girando en sus pupilas.

-Suéltame crio de Shimura- gruñe Anko enderezándose, maldice que no haya casi diferencia de estatura y esto solo le da la indicación que crecerá tan alto como ese clan.

Shimura-Beifong Mao le sonríe con desprecio, la suelta toscamente y se instala entre los otros genin y Mitarashi... el resto de su equipo aterriza prontamente, también esta ese niño Uchiha Shaoran rodeándola rápidamente.

-Vaya, en verdad que son temerarios- se burla la jounin por la deliberada muestra de reto para una figura de autoridad durante esta fase del examen.

-Bueno, siempre podemos negociar- canturrea jovial Shaoran ahora al lado de su primo al que le instala un brazo conspirador.

Bufa, se cruza de brazos -esa niña fue marcada- apunta sin miramientos.

Ambos Beifong arquean la ceja inquisitivos, la ven como si fuera una idiota y eso la insulta, pero gobierna en su temperamento porque lo último que quiere es terminar en más mierda por contradecir a los mocosos de ese clan (sobretodo Shimura).

Voltea los ojos Anko llegando a la conclusión de decirlo -Esto- se aparta el cuello -es una marca maldita y solo hay un hombre capaz de hacerlo... y ahora ella lo tiene- gruñe impaciente -debo llevarme a la niña para que sea revisada-

-Estamos en medio de un examen- dice sin emoción Mao, su primo lo mira raro pero parece confiar en su criterio por lo que se apoya nuevamente en su hombro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es más importante esto que la vida de tu adorada prima?- se burla la jounin golpeteando el pie en el suelo.

-Estoy diciendo que no confió una pizca en ti- dice sin tapujos Mao -¿O crees que no me entere de tu intento hace algunos años contra ella?- le devuelve fríamente.

Abre la boca -¡Solo fue una vez!- ojos muertos le regresan la mirada -Bueno quizás tres veces pero una no cuenta porque estaba borracha- gruñe poniendo sus manos en la cadera -además ¡Soy la encargada de este examen!- llora por lo alto cansada de dar excusas a genin.

Es ridículo.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella- tercamente cierra Mao.

Shaoran duda al mirar por encima de su hombro el rostro retorcido de su siempre tranquila prima, parece estar sufriendo -¿Estás seguro?- le susurra quedamente a su pariente preocupado.

Mao le da un gesto consolador, muy distinto al implacable que le muestra a Anko (una parte de ella esta envidiosa de la dinámica familiar de ese clan) -no te preocupes ¿o dudas de tu primo?- pregunta.

El Uchiha niega, regresando su atención a la voluptuosa mujer quien los fulmina impaciente -será mejor que se vaya por esa dirección- dice señalando un punto al otro lado del claro.

Arquea la ceja.

-Mi equipo junto con el de Mulan dicen que hay algo por allá- se encoge de hombros pero un tono preocupado -así que si, vaya en verdad donde la necesiten- espanta como si fuera un perro callejero.

Gruñe una maldición por la insolencia de los mocosos, les da el último desplante de muerte para retirarse a donde le señalaron... si esos niños quieren cargar con las consecuencias, es su problema... después de todo firmaron las responsivas antes de todo esto.

Ignora la molestia, el temor que esa niña en verdad despierte como el monstruo que su padre seguro planeo.

Marcha entre arboles oscuros, no tarda en encontrar un desastre... como si algo pesado se hubiera abierto camino entre los tramos del bosque... no llega muy lejos cuando es interceptada, ella sonríe al detenerse en una gruesa rama.

Lo siente a sus espaldas, el hombre sale de su camuflaje... Orochimaru le sonríe como si fueran amigos, como si fuera desechable... saca su Kunai, es la primera en atacar.

XXXXX

Están cansados, sucios y algo heridos... sus tímpanos duelen pero superaron el encuentro de manera satisfactoria, consiguieron otro pergamino... para alguien tan perezoso, Nara Shikamaru ha laborado plan tras plan para golpear a los equipos que salen a su encuentro con el menor esfuerzo... que se hayan encontrado con Shino hizo más fácil las cosas con sus insectos.

Hicieron la alianza sin preguntarle al resto de sus compañeros, fue fácil porque Ino no consideraba rival a Hinata, al contrario parecía querer adoptarla tan pronto salgan del bosque... ha retrasado decirle que están buscando al equipo dos por obvias razones.

Es molesto y por la mirada de Shino parece estar por completo de acuerdo.

Ahora mira al trio del equipo de la aldea del sonido, personas desagradables que no dejaron de decirles cosas humillantes... Shikamaru sin embargo no se lo tomo personal, solo actuó según sus habilidades demostradas y aunque Ino le esté mandando miradas sucias por utilizarla como cebo, valió la pena.

-Shino ¿podrías?- pregunta a medio bostezo alzándose encima de los cuerpos tendidos y maltratados de sus enemigos, mirando fijamente el brazo pero para su desgracia es imposible quitar sin amputar... no porque tenga compasión, sino porque sería un trabajo sucio.

-¿Qué hacen?- tartamudea Hinata con ojos desorbitados cuando su estoico compañero de equipo empieza a palpar las ropas de un miembro del sonido.

-En serio estamos robando- Kiba parece extasiado mirando como su estoico colega de los insectos comienza a sacar armas, sellos y otras chucherías de los variados bolsillos de la kunoichi caída... Akamaru en su cabeza ladra feliz.

-Busca si hay comida- pide Choji con ojos esperanzadores, nada choqueado con la idea de hurto porque eso hicieron con otro equipo que se toparon en el camino antes de tropezar con el 8.

Ino niega a los cielos, Shikamaru siempre fue extraño... perezoso pero extrañamente inspirado cuando se lo propone o considera que vale la pena el sacrificio... no quiere pensar que esto es por "ella" porque le retuerce el estómago -con esto ya tenemos los dos pergaminos- recuerda.

Choji sabiamente se aparta mirando a su buen amigo de las sombras con el gesto de pena.

Suspira, pasando su mano por la nuca -estamos buscando a Lin- suelta tapándose los oídos ante el grito -calla mujer, ¿quieres que nos encuentren?- espeta holgazán.

La rubia pisotea poco interesada en haber dado su ubicación, el equipo 8 aun esta entretenido en esculcar las pertenencias del sonido -Somos tu equipo, tu prioridad ¿entiendes?-

Shikamaru voltea los ojos limpiándose los oídos, las técnicas del sonido junto con los gritos de Ino no eran buena combinación para su salud auditiva -Estamos buscando al equipo dos- vuelve a repetir deteniendo cualquier queja -no es una petición- dice duramente.

Choji abre la boca incrédulo, Hinata finge pero falla en no escuchar y Kiba parpadea al igual que Akamaru... Shino los ignora fácilmente en su drama.

Ino enrojece de ira por la descarada preferencia, siempre fue de esa manera y aunque en la academia trato de sobrellevarlo... como equipo es frustrante, no importa como Asuma-sensei lo aprueba.

-Es mejor movernos- la voz impasible del Aburame interrumpe, pasando algunas cosas al Nara cansado e ignorando abiertamente al Yamaka furioso -viene algo peligroso... mejor movernos- explica mirando inmutable al resto.

Kiba no está de acuerdo porque cree que están huyendo, su perro ladra en completa sintonía con su dueño... pero Hinata niega, con su byakugan ve mucho más y palidece apoyando la retirada... ahora con pergaminos cada equipo solo debían moverse con cuidado a buscar al equipo dos.

La táctica de evitar a los más fuertes como el equipo de suna es primordial, Shikamaru espera hasta que Shino se oriente para comenzar su camino ignorando la ira silenciosa de su Kunoichi... en ocasiones como esta hubiera preferido alguien tan tranquilo como Hinata.

XXXXX

Gaara busca ansioso, ha liberado un poco de instinto asesino con un tonto equipo que deseo emboscarlos en las primeras horas, pero no es suficiente... su madre pide sangre Beifong y no logra localizarlos, como si se le hubieran escondido deliberadamente.

Caminan entre las sombras del bosque en un tosco silencio, Temari cuida sus pasos sabiendo lo impredecible de su pequeño hermano pelirrojo... Kankuro está en la retaguardia no solo para mantener la distancia de su sociópata pariente, sino para lograr algo de diversión antes de que se lo ganen.

El Jinchuriki se detiene, escucha y su arena revolotea de anticipación.

Sus ojos mortales buscan en el entorno impacientes... ahora detectan un equipo de la hierba y sonríe siniestramente ante lo que esto promete, puede que las matanzas logren calmar a su madre hasta que llegue el inminente momento en que logre enfrentarse con un Beifong.

XXXXX

Naruto se despierta sentándose de golpe, busca en el entorno cualquier señal del rarito de las serpientes pero no encuentra nada -¡Sakura Sasuke!- grita con horror al verlos ahí tumbados a su costado.

-No hagas ruido- alguien amonesta con recriminación.

Esta ofendido, seguro le daría una palabra mordaz a esa persona pero se calla cuando ve a ese pariente del tonto de Sasuke ingresando entre las raíces... ahora se da cuenta que están bajo un árbol y que no son los únicos, la totalidad del equipo dos están tendidos cercas.

-Mulan los ha tratado- explica el Uchiha cambiando los paños húmedos en Sasuke y Lin quienes parecen tener pesadillas (el primero en mayor grado que la segunda) -pero no hagas tanto escándalo- regaña con levedad.

-Pero, que paso- pregunta tratando de modular su voz, algo difícil para Naruto quien se arrastra más cerca para ver a sus compañeros de equipo... lo último que recuerda es dolor.

Shaoran enjuaga un paño para limpiar el rostro algo rasguñado de Irio -Al parecer, todo le paso a ustedes- murmura con amargura -Mulan dice que los encontró tendidos entre los árboles y lo que sea les hizo esto alejándose campante... -niega -al parecer solo quería marcar a Sasuke-

-¿Marcar?- pregunta confundido.

-Su cuello, al igual que Lin tiene una mordedura que se convirtió en un sello- se encoge de hombros -no soy para explicar eso, se supone que es su ramo de especialización Uzumaki- espeta.

Naruto gime, de nuevo con el fuinjutsu -estoy viendo lo básico, mi Tía dice que hasta que no aprenda a controlar un pincel no estoy cerca de sellar- revela con el ceño fruncido, porque en serio no está tomando el consejo de Lin durante esa escolta después de la aventura en la Ola (aunque lo hizo).

-Bueno, Shino dice que hay chakra malicioso y Hinata menciono algo de sus bobinas- Shaoran se encoge de hombros -hasta que salgamos de aquí, no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta-

Afirma, entonces recuerda lo dicho -¿Shino, Hinata?- parpadea.

-El equipo 8 y 10 de novatos está afuera- Shaoran revela apuntando a sus espaldas, la entrada esta oscura y parece que ya es muy noche o próximo a amanecer -montón de mocosos, ahora Mao y Mulan trata de controlarlos junto con el resto de nuestros equipos- hace un sonido divertido -Lin se rodea de gente curiosa- murmura esto ultimo para si mismo.

Se aclara la garganta volviendo al interés al percatarse del feo moretón en la mejilla de la peli rosa-Y Sakura- susurra recibiendo un arqueo de ceja -¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunta débilmente, se ve peor que todos.

Parpadea -No creo que se recupere del todo- Shaoran dice al enjuagar un paño para limpiar el rostro algo rasguñado de Takeo -la niña fue golpeada duro, casi se desnuca y tuvo hemorragia interna junto con huesos rotos... sin una verdadera atención medica, no podrá caminar-

Naruto quiere llorar por las implicaciones, no recordaba mucho pero no tiene el valor de preguntar lo que sucedió después de caer inconsciente -Pero Irio es bueno- quiere sonar optimista.

-Claro que es bueno, pero ¿crees que tenemos tiempo para eso? Seguimos en medio de una prueba- Shaoran regaña enjuagando otro paño ahora pasando a Lin -además estoy seguro Hideaki-sama no llega a ese nivel de enseñanza- recuerda amargo.

Naruto está preocupado, pero esto sale cuando Akamaru se asoma entre las raíces... era mejor saber quién más está en el lugar.

XXXXX

Parpadea sintiéndose pesada, cansada y adolorida... lo primero que nota ausentemente son raíces por encima... se queda ahí incierto tiempo con amargura revoloteando en su ser, se siente destrozada y no solo físicamente, su mente esta agotada ante las escenas que jugaron durante esta terrible pesadilla inducida por lo que sea ese monstruo le hizo.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza prefiriendo no mentalizar las imágenes tan realistas, aun puede oler o saborear la sangre de sus conocidos en esta vida... en la otra... y no quiere, no desea volverse loca con esas posibilidades.

Piensa en lo que ese monstruo le dijo, duele que tanto tiempo deseando un padre, ahora lo tenga y sea un monstruo.

-¿Lin?- una voz la hace afortunadamente sacar de sus pensamientos, apenas logra voltear para retroceder mentalmente ante la luz que viene de la entrada de raíces torcidas... hace una mueca pero obliga a sus ojos a acostumbrarse ante el rostro preocupado de Mulan.

Quiere hablar, pero la garganta duele haciéndola gemir largamente.

-No te esfuerces- le dice su prima con tranquilidad al arrastrarse tan cercas como puede en ese espacio reducido -Me alegra que despertaras- acaricia su cabello con suavidad, hay oleadas de preocupación viniendo de ella.

-¿Esta despierta?- alguien pregunta afuera, Lin enfoca de nuevo la entrada donde Shaoran le saluda con alivio hasta casi derrumbarse... también si se esfuerza puede ver a Mao en el exterior junto con Shino y Shikamaru... ahora se percata que hay ruido afuera ¿Cuántos están ahí?

Parpadea perezosa, por un momento cualquier sentimiento amargo o resolución que haya tenido al abrir los ojos se resbala fácilmente... entonces siente miedo cuando recuerda su situación -¿Mi equipo?- apenas pregunta con voz rota, tose crudamente... su garganta se siente áspera ¿estuvo gritando?

Hay un gesto apretado, Mulan señala más allá de ella al fondo de ese espacio de raíces torcidas... Lin logra voltear con un crujir de cuello y parpadea largamente ante lo que ve, ahora entiende que haya poco espacio cuando esta tan ocupado.

Takeo parece dormido a su lado con vendas en sus mejillas, los ronquidos amortiguados de Irio más allá de lo que puede ver en su posición... Sakura y Sasuke están al fondo uno con fiebre el otro retorciéndose con pesadillas.

Quiere cuestionar sobre sus estados, los motivos por lo que están en esas condiciones... recuerda a ese hombre junto con sus intenciones después de acorralarla... derrotarla y darle desagradable información, Lin palidece y un sentido de culpa por no proteger a sus hijos la llena... fue inútil nuevamente, es ofensivo para su posición de mando.

Cierra sus ojos, pero no puede hablar y si lo hiciera ¿Qué diría?

-No pongas esa cara, Lin- Shaoran dice con calma, sus ojos llenos de gentileza -están vivos, todos vivirán... así que simplemente no te sientas culpable- ríe sin humor -pudo ser peor- admite suavemente.

Ella lo sabe, en este mundo han tenido la mejor suerte a pesar de toparse en situaciones de ridículo peligro... afirma volviendo a su entereza, a su lógica y guardándose la angustia de descubrir un padre para cuando salgan del bosque.

Puede hacer eso, embotellar todo para mas tarde.

Aun cuando quiere encenderse y enterrar todo en una rabieta.

-Descansa, Lin- Mulan le aconseja acariciando su cabello viendo el dolor en su prima más joven -estaremos aquí cuando despiertes ¿sí?- promete.

-Los cuidaremos bien- Shaoran le dice sonriendo ligeramente, hay tensión en sus hombros e incertidumbre pero estable en su promesa.

Quiere protestar porque es un maestro tierra orgulloso, desea ponerse de pie pero las manos delicadas de su prima la hacer retroceder... le lanza un gesto furioso.

-No es momento para terquedad, Lin- Mulan regaña inflexible, como el sanador designado de su equipo y aspirante a Medico Nin le regresa al lecho de enfermo improvisado de hojas -Aprovecha, descansa en verdad y déjanos a cargo... cuando despiertes todo sera mejor- le influye.

Voltea los ojos con terquedad, pero cede conformándose con palpar la tierra para sentir a la gente alrededor ignorando el faro que era Naruto a su sentido de sensor... vibraciones variadas llegan, un arrullo que la adormece, parpadea un poco sintiéndose cansada, entonces... abraza el verdadero descanso, orgullosa de su familia y sus cuidados.

Ignorando el hecho de un monstruo como padre.

XXXXX

Recogiendo sus pertenencias en el hotel de Konoha, Kumo se percata de un pergamino sospechoso descansando inocente encima del buro... Samui arquea la ceja pero lo toma no sin antes Omoi lo verificara, Karui discretamente esta en la ventana ante cualquier espía.

El remitente era Orochimaru para su Kage.

Una misma misiva era abierta por Kurotsuchi quien sonríe prometedor ante la letra escrita pulcramente, probablemente podría vengarse mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

Con esto ambas aldeas, reciben tentadoras propuestas de Orochimaru.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Seguimos con los examenes!

bueno ya vienen las luchas ¿que pasara con el equipo 7? digo Sakura recibió un mal golpe de Orochimaru agregando la caída libre desde la altura y el tiempo antes de recibir tratamiento que seguro hizo estragos... los Beifong demostrando su unidad familiar descaradamente... Y ya no pase a Kabuto, pero no esta entre el grupo enorme de genin porque Mao lo corrió.

¿Vieron la portada de esta historia? fue un dibujo que mi hermana me hizo! muy bonito y colorido mostrando a Lin mayor con la banda de konoha!

Neah20 fuera.


	13. Libro 12

Libro 12: Tregua

Están acampando.

Sentado en la base de uno de los árboles en actitud antisocial, Sasuke mira al grupo considerable con desprecio e impaciencia ¿no saben que es un examen? Se supone que ahora mismo se consideran enemigos, pero niega decir en voz alta tal observación.

Al parecer han logrado la cantidad de pergaminos adecuada para todos los equipos absurdamente reunidos en ese punto del bosque.

No evita esa oleada de ira incandescente, no necesitaba ayuda para pasar este tonto examen pero no puede negarse... no cuando Shaoran es firme en la creencia que ya pasaron lo suficiente solos para extender esta agonía... lo acepta, lo mejor estaba por venir ¿no? Era mejor ahorrar sus energías (se mentía).

Tiene debilidad por su familia, no lo niega ni lo acepta a estas alturas (Trata de no pensar en Itachi, aunque cuando lo hace es con menos odio).

Cierra sus ojos fuertemente, tiene una picazón extendiéndose de su cuello pero se abstiene de rascar... una marca, como también lo tiene su más grande rival cortesía de ese monstruo... quiere reírse, no por su desgracia sino que no importa lo que intentara Lin, aun fue incapaz de sostenerse contra Orochimaru.

Su fracaso es su alegría.

Esa fea marca de ese monstruo en sus cuellos es evidencia de su debilidad, de no ser capaz de cumplir esa tonta promesa de protegerlo... como si pudiera, un golpe para la arrogancia de Lin que lo hacen sonreír solo, casi dándole un aspecto enloquecido que si lo vieran a más de uno preocuparía.

El olor a alimentos flota por el campamento sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ve al idiota de Naruto babeando junto con Kiba en algún pergamino de contención, la heredera del Hyuga siempre cerca como una sombra patética en la estela de ese dúo... Sasuke niega su estupidez.

Luego esta Ino con Choji sentados aparte, la primera con una mirada sombría desplazándose entre la comida que le es compartida por Amida junto Ami y el refugio de raíces con cierta aprehensión casi pena.

Sakura está ahí, Sasuke lo sabe porque ahí la dejaron... no puede moverse y está siendo atendida por Irio junto con Mulan como los encargados médicos del grupo... bufa, porque esto solo demuestra lo inútil que es su Kunoichi en comparación al resto (ignora su propio malestar al respecto).

El equipo de Mao junto con los compañeros de Mulan patrulla el área, asegurándose que nadie interrumpa a este gran grupo que puede ser una presa tentadora y fácil por lo placido o numerosos que son.

Oculto entre su desentendimiento de la atípica dinámica de unión de este peculiar grupo, Sasuke se percató de algunas fricciones entre los miembros de clanes de los equipos de los mayores y novatos... Ami no miraba directamente a Hinata, Tokara evitaría a Shino... por lo menos se sintió algo orgulloso que Shaoran no hiciera lo mismo (Ignora abiertamente que es el Beifong con su unión familiar que llevo a cabo todo esto los más sobresaliente en dinámicas de clan).

Por otra parte, Sasuke mira feamente la marca de dedos en su brazo y junto la picazos de su marca maldita, esta ese golpe que arde en su nuca... Mao fue el culpable de estos dolores extras (no sabe donde salieron todos esos rasguños, culpa a Orochimaru (Takeo miro muy satisfecho el desastre que hizo del Uchiha)).

Hablar mal de Lin ante su familia fue mala idea, pero cuando recupero la consciencia... su orgullo golpeado por ser salvado de su rival, el dolor agudo de una marca que no estaba cuando estuvo despierto... se fue a los insultos contra una morena impasible de su rabieta, nunca le creyó a Shaoran cuando le advertía que siempre tuviera cuidado con su lengua cerca de un Shimura-Beifong hasta ahora.

En todos estos años frecuentando el complejo Beifong, apenas conoce a uno de esa rama del clan de muy mala manera.

La envidia le retuerce al recordar tan insólita diferencia, ni siquiera vio moverse a Mao antes de terminar abatido en el suelo agarrado del brazo pecho al suelo y una mano dura en su nuca... sometiéndolo... humillándolo ante los novatos y superiores genin.

Chasquea de nuevo los dientes.

Esa presión crece en su amargura, frunce el ceño de nuevo arrojando una roca entre los arboles... tuerce la nariz un poco negándose a alzar la vista de la tierra entre la raíz que ha elegido como su sitio de aislamiento y sin desearlo al poco tiempo, levanta su rostro para mirar ese punto que ha intentado y fracasado en ignorar.

Ella está ahí, sentada campante al otro lado del campamento con Takeo, Shikamaru y Shino... con esos ojos verdes no dejan de vigilar el entorno, a cada uno de los equipos congregados entre el ligero fuego alimentándose de las reservas del equipo dos... parece contar a todos en cada momento, pasa su mano por el lugar donde adivina esta su marca y vuelve su atención a sus amigos cercanos.

Sasuke la ha estado viendo largamente de manera sutil, clasificar todos esos pequeños rasgos peculiares que aprendió a leer durante sus horas de vigilancia (acoso) y ve una diferencia al ahora... no solo ese pequeño brillo de molestia por la marca, sino decepción, fracaso y un sentido del deber hacia todos ellos como si no fueran genin entrenados... como si fueran su responsabilidad.

Bufa, la odia pero de nuevo piensa que es satisfactorio que se sienta culpable.

Desde que despertó, Lin ha estado rondando ya sea con su familia o sus cinco amigos inseparables, finge no estar afectada y para Sasuke es muy divertido.

Idiotas, todos actúan como unos idiotas.

-¿Avivando la discordia?- la voz jovial de Shaoran lo hace voltear justo en el momento en que aterriza a su costado sentándose familiarmente estirando un plato de alimentos -Amida tenía miedo de acercarse- se burla señalando a la niña en cuestión que se aleja.

Bufa tomando el plato cálido de ramen ¿en serio? Bueno no se quejaría, la comida es importante sobre todo si no tienen que cazarla ¿Cómo metieron esto? Estaba seguro esa espeluznante encargada vacío todos los bolsillos de los candidatos para asegurar su sufrimiento durante el examen.

No le interesa, con esto toma los palillos ofrecidos para comer lentamente.

Vuelve su mirada aterrizando en el grupo, Amida ha llegado a distribuir los platos a ese punto... Irio sale de entre las raíces acercándose a tomar un plato de comida, Ami ahora es la que entra al refugio con tres platos, al parecer comerá dentro.

Shaoran cruza sus piernas con un plato en su propio regazo, los palillos flotando ligeramente aferrados -Ni siquiera preguntas por tu compañera- le dice repentinamente sacándolo de su espionaje.

Sasuke arquea la ceja masticando la cálida pasta sin intención de contestar.

El mayor le regresa ese gesto pasible raro en su bulliciosa persona -Naruto es una molestia, pero al menos se acerca cada media hora a preguntar ¿tu?-

-Estamos en medio de un examen- fue su única respuesta despectiva, se muerde el deseo de insultar a Sakura por algún sentido de camarería que le debe ligeramente.

Suspira, Shaoran revuelve el cabello de Sasuke ausentemente -No seas duro con ellos ¿puedes?- le dice, adivina lo que piensa pero no dice.

El último Uchiha puro no levanta la vista de su ramen a medio terminar, suspira intentando comer solo por el ahorro de ganarse alguna amonestación por desperdiciar comida -¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunta para direccionar a un tema más importante.

Ojos verdes tienen un brillo divertido tranquilizando al genin del 7 -Bueno, muchas cosas- dice sin ser divertido -Mulan está terminando de estabilizar a tu kunoichi, después de esto nos separaremos- informa.

Sasuke está tranquilo con saber que no estarán descalificados, mientras Sakura no muera en el camino pueden pasar a la siguiente fase y esto lo hace menos enojado con ella (aunque una voz muy parecida a Huan le amonesta su insensibilidad).

Se aclara la garganta su pariente, parece mirar el amplio claro con ausencia y Shaoran inclina su cabeza -sabes que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, en un inicio quizás solo era monitorearlos y dejarlos- vuelve a decirle -pero ahora, hable con el resto- se encoge de hombros -el equipo de Mao se va con el equipo 10... El de Mulan se va con el 8... Al final yo me voy con ustedes-

Se siente insultado, pero con un peso muerto como Sakura era su mejor opción pero entonces frunce el ceño percatándose del faltante -¿Lin?- su pregunta sale antes de que pudiera detenerlo, de nuevo mira su plato no teniendo el valor de enfrentar una mirada picara de su hermano postizo.

-Ella estará bien- fue su única respuesta.

Quiere preguntarle, pero se muerde la lengua... llego a la conclusión (forzada) que no le interesa (celos, envidia llenan su corazón)... finaliza su plato con un resoplido satisfecho.

Shaoran tararea -Mao va a regresar de la patrulla, solo contrólate ¿vale? Apenas puedo sostener un kunai en su contra- tiene un escalofrió.

Sasuke apenas controla su gesto, porque en efecto fue Shaoran quien detuvo a ese aterrador genin (¿en serio es genin?) de rematarlo en el suelo con su espada en el caótico encuentro que lo hizo sentir humillado.

XXXXX

No deja de pensar que es algún tipo de karma ignorando el esfuerzo que está haciendo, la picazón de su cuello y los pensamientos que la golpean.

Quizás es una manera en que los espíritus la están haciendo pagar ¿Qué? Bueno tal vez su dureza con los reclutas más nuevos en su jefatura de policía ¡pero no los lanzo rápido al campo! Era indulgente en ese aspecto ¿tal vez su manera de tratar al avatar? Bueno Korra la perdono en el camino de sus aventuras ¿entonces? ¿Qué clase de pecado está pagando ahora?

Fuerza sus rasgos a no inmutarse, a no transformarse en un gesto de varios elementos emocionales que amenazan con tirarla de su implacable temple.

Han salido del punto seguro para perderse en sus conflictos, ha llegado a la absoluta conclusión de cerrar su mente aun cuando su pecho duele ante el descubrimiento relevante de su vida... sus ojos pican pero aguanta, seria indecente quebrarse en medio de una misión.

No solo fue una persona responsable, capaz de apartar emociones como capitana (Ignora sus intentos de arrestar a Pema descaradamente después de que Tenzin rompió) también es un shinobi maduro que no tratara esto en ese momento cuando tiene encargos tan jóvenes (tienen la misma edad).

Aprieta su puño, el viento es fresco de esa mañana en un bosque de muerte.

(Duele... su añoranza por un padre en su vida pasada regresa como una perra vengativa... pica... ser un experimento ¿Qué le hizo? ¿Qué le hicieron?)

-¿Esta algo mal Lin-sama?- ahí está esa voz sumisa que le da un arrastre a Lin quien salta de rama en rama tratando y fracasando en no mirar a ese invasor de su equipo que se coló en su formación después que sus primos mayores los dejaran en el camino... Kabuto.

-Nada- miente prefiriendo enfocarse en el camino en esa formación diamante.

-Otra vez ¿Por qué estas siguiéndonos?- Takeo pregunta ligeramente inclinado en dirección al peliblanco.

Mortificación, sus ojos parecen a punto de llorar -Quiero salir vivo y yo...- Kabuto titubea en completa desolación, actuando como un completo cobarde... a estas alturas Irio solo le da un gesto de casual para levantarle el ánimo.

Esta algo mal, su equipo puede actuar casi normal pero saben mejor a mantenerse alertas por este hombre... porque aunque sabe Lin está pagando una deuda de honor porque al parecer fue ayudada durante el momento más necesitado por este niño, todavía es sospechoso y conveniente... unos hilos de manipulación agiles que si no fuera porque es quien es... La maestra tierra podría haber sido engañada.

-Solo hay que escoltarlo, no seas malo Takeo- regaña el Senju saltando cerca del abatido Kabuto.

Hay un rodar de ojos nada emocional de Hatake, el silencio vuelve a caer entre el equipo de cuatro... enfocarse es lo mejor, están casi al límite de los días y hay equipos desesperados que seguro los emboscaran acercándose a la torre.

La dinámica de separación fue echada sin consentimiento de Lin, el equipo de Mao junto con el 10 van unos minutos delante mientras detrás esta Shaoran con el siete... su familia sospecha, no es paranoica pero sabe cuándo se agrupan sin su consentimiento y hacen de esto una mega escolta para su equipo (aun así se coló Kabuto haciéndolo más sospechoso)... ama a su gente, pero son en ocasiones muy asfixiante.

(¿El karma? Era esto de nuevo el pago por ser una desatendida de su familia en su vida pasada).

Lin cierra cualquier pensamiento callejero fuera de importancia cuando puede ver tan cercas la torre que es su objetivo.

XXXXX

La arena se mueve entre las raíces del bosque, Gaara busca sin lograr acercarse a ninguno de sus objetivos... ha encontrado señas... evidencia de campos de batalla con tierra removida recientemente... sangre fresca y en uno cuerpos de Iwa pero nada que los lleve a alguno de ellos.

Madre quiere su sangre.

Hasta ahora ella ha sido habladora, conversadora de tiempos extraños que su mente nublada por la sed de sangre aun no puede cotejar... menciona siempre el nombre de Toph, de sus deseos de conocer a su descendencia ¿madre conoció a la matriarca Beifong? La parte lógica quiere refutar, pero se asilencia... obedece y vaga por el extenso bosque.

Sus hermanos caminan detrás, puede sentir su nerviosismo e impaciencia conforme los días transcurrieron desde que entraron al bosque... los alimentos no son difíciles de conseguir y agua siempre han traído consigo... la tolerancia es algo que han desarrollado en un lugar como Suna.

Aun se acostumbra al clima tan diferente del desértico, hay una parte de Gaara que aprecia la sombra de los árboles y su madre alienta la envidia, celos a un lugar como Konoha.

-es mejor ir a la torre- interrumpe Kankuro al detenerse en medio de ese claro mirándose cansado, fastidiado y hambriento.

-Cállate- ordena el pelirrojo secamente dando un vistazo de reojo al insolente pariente -no estoy satisfecho- finaliza al encararlo.

-Solo, déjalo ya Gaara- empuja el genin con una ligera sonrisa aunque suda, hay una gota recorriendo todo su rostro maquillado de nerviosismo.

Su madre amonesta, pero sostiene su neutralidad al cruzar sus brazos -¿Tienes miedo?- replica mirando severamente a su hermano mayor.

-Gaara, a ti puede que no te pase nada...- explota Kankuro extendiendo sus manos -pero para nosotros es peligroso...- explica impaciente recordando lo cerca que estuvieron de ser emboscados -ya tenemos los dos rollos, te hemos dejado acechar en el bosque el tiempo suficiente ¡ya no hace falta seguir!-

Temari ve todo a una distancia precavida desgastada como esta solo puede ser un testigo silencioso de este intercambio entre los dos machos de su equipo.

Extiende su mano poniendo al borde a sus hermanos ante la insinuación de un entierro de arena -a mí no me des ordenes, cobarde- gruñe en advertencia, el pico de instinto asesino brota natural aun contra sus parientes.

Se acerca valiente, Kankuro se alza por la figura de Gaara -Por una vez, solo haz lo que te dice tu hermano mayor- dice con el poco desafío que puede mostrar.

Madre se burla, hace zumbar sus oídos pero sostiene su temperamento -Yo nunca he pensado en ti como en mi hermano...- dice sin dudar fijando su completa atención en el otro niño -si sigues incordiándome, te matare- amenaza seriamente aun su mano en espera de llamar su arena.

Hay un silencio extenso entre el duelo de voluntades, ambos están por moverse cuando Temari interviene de forma frenética -Vamos, Gaara... Kankuro relájense ¿quieren?- fuerza una sonrisa dando solo unos pasos al dúo -No sean así, somos todos hermanos... y solo vamos a la torre- su tono se mantiene amigable, pero está sudando.

Otro silencio extenso, cede al convocar el corcho mientras la arena que había estado rastreando regresa a su calabaza lenta y tortuosamente ante los ojos de esos parientes que nunca lo han visto directamente... que siempre le tienen miedo... Gaara escucha a su madre, es ella quien le dice que probablemente la presa ya esté en la torre, que ya es un desperdicio de tiempo.

Solo por madre, no porque sus hermanos estén alegando.

-Vamos- Gaara da la espalda en dirección a la torre.

XXXXX

Siente la tierra bajo sus pies, cierra sus ojos y el vibrar viene a ella iluminando el mundo en su mente... duele su cuello pero aun zigzaguea de un lado a otro llamando su elemento en pilares que no dudan en levantarse... mueve los arboles como si todo se convirtiera en liquido bajo su mando y suspira al relajar sus músculos.

Cuerpos caen como moscas a su entorno ya sea con senbon y kunais apenas vivos... un remordimiento moral le hace apretar sus manos, pero obliga a la tierra a apartar a estos oportunistas de su camino.

No piensa en la vida desperdiciada, trata de escuchar la voz de Tenzo-sensei... aprenderá, difícil pero aprenderá a llevarse la vida de otros si ponen en peligro a uno de sus compañeros o a sí misma.

(Kakuzu viene a su mente... Orochimaru le sigue de cercas... la mirada imaginaria de decepción de Korra).

Se distrae mirando a los otros, Takeo saluda desde uno de los arboles movidos en señal de despeje... Irio silba desde la raíz quejándose de compañeros desconsiderados... Kabuto aterriza a su lado mirando el forzado claro que ha hecho al despejar todo con su elemento.

Las emboscadas se están volviendo más viciosas y desesperadas conforme se acercan a la torre, sus esfuerzos de sigilo apenas son funcionales ante los hostiles... suspira, Lin gobierna en su temperamento y sin querer pasa su mano directo a descansar en esa área del cuello molesta.

Piensa ausente que seguro los equipos que van delante y atrás de sí mismos seguro han encontrado sus propios problemas, pero confía en que llegaran con bien.

-¿Estas bien, Lin-sama?- Kabuto le pregunta alzándose a su lado, tratando de tocar su frente pero lo aparta con un manotazo y una mirada feroz -solo era preocupación- sonríe divertido alejándose a unos pasos.

-Es mejor movernos- Takeo llama desde lo más alto del árbol mirando un punto por encima de ellos detectando anomalías.

-Entonces vamos ¡quiero llegar antes de la cena!- Irio brinca cerca del grupo con entusiasmo -Naruto y Kiba se acabaron las reservas... par de codiciosos- murmura al mirarlos expectantes.

Afirman en entendimiento al comenzar a saltar en una sola dirección han detectado algunas capas de genjutsu desorientador que fácilmente repelen... el silencio es una capa, el viento fresco de la mañana y sonidos de la selva.

-¿Seguro estas bien?- Takeo le susurra preocupado, pero la maestra tierra lo despide desdeñosa para continuar su camino.

Suda más de lo que desea, su chakra ha sido una molestia desde la mordida y hay cierta interferencia sucediendo con su tierra control... mira sus manos, aun puede usarlas con naturalidad pero con esfuerzo.

Se cierra de nuevo, no solo sus emociones, pensamientos y sospechas... también las anomalías en su cuerpo por esta interferencia extranjera.

XXXXX

Suspiran con esfuerzo mirando las copas de los arboles moviéndose por el viento invisible a sus ojos, tendidos en el suelo Lee no se había sentido tan vivo desde aquel reto con su sensei en subir la montaña con sus manos.

Se levanta de un salto con un alegre "Yosh" ante la adrenalina de su victoria juvenil con un pergamino de tierra en su dolorosa mano.

Esforzarse al máximo, de eso se trataba el examen y lo habían sentido en carne propia gracias al fracaso ante el equipo de Shaoran... se siente más unido aun al apático, mudo y prodigioso Neji quien ahora también esta tan sucio, sudoroso y cansado por el trabajo duro.

Quiere llorar solo de la emoción de que sensei los viera.

Es su credo, su creencia y ahora todos han sufrido lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer, han aceptado el reto juvenil y la tierra ahora es más brillante a sus ojos (solo para sus ojos).

-Lee deja de ser un tonto y hay que apurarnos- grita Tenten con recriminación, sus manos en la cadera tan sucia como el resto de su equipo, también está muy satisfecha con su logro apenas cumplido que logro alimentar esa necesidad de desafío.

Podían no ser tan inhumanamente apasionados como su sensei o Lee, pero la kunoichi acepta que tienen esa hambre de retos en la misma cantidad.

-Por supuesto- salta el alegre genin aspirante de Gai -nosotros hemos trabajado tanto- mira fieramente a su equipo -ya quiero enfrentarme nuevamente a uno de mis tantos rivales- alega al caminar energético.

Tenten no sabe de dónde saco sus energías, Neji solo voltea los ojos pero ambos siguen al fanático de su sensei por el bosque rumbo a la torre... también ansiando una revancha o probar a los otros novatos.

XXXXX

El Sandaime mira a través del vidrio con ojos lejanos por encima del bosque de la muerte, sus manos sujetas detrás de su espalda aspira de su pipa con aparente tranquilidad... espera estar haciendo lo correcto al permitir continuar con este examen a pesar de que Orochimaru este rondando en algún plan nefasto.

Aprieta el agarre, cierra sus ojos -Los marco- susurra para sí mismo sobre lo reportado por Anko, no solo al último Uchiha puro sino a su propia hija.

¿Le habrá dicho algo? ¿Su alumno sintió al menos simpatía? Quiere saber, está intranquilo por todo lo que no sabe pero el Bosque no le contestara.

-¿Algo mal?- cuestiona una voz apática a su espalda.

Puede ser una violación de seguridad, pero ningún Anbu puede hacerle frente al patriarca Senju que es tan experimentado como Sarutobi en experiencia shinobi -Todo- dice al voltear ligeramente a enfrentar a su invasor.

Sentado como si siempre hubiera estado en la silla de esa modesta sala en la cima de esa torre que sirve para los exámenes chunin, Hideaki hace un movimiento de mano perezoso -Ellos se están sosteniendo apenas-

Sarutobi suspira para mirar al bosque, sabe a lo que se refiere y está muy agradecido con esta pequeña indulgencia -sé que sus sensores son útiles para el cuerpo Anbu-

-Lo son, pero la parte civil del clan desea involucrarse- el Senju informa con un encoger de hombros.

Es como recibir un puñetazo directo en el estómago, tose su pipa por pura inercia -¿Es broma?- cuestiona.

Hay un gesto poco impresionado, el Senju voltea los ojos -Tienen el derecho de retribución, Hiruzen- le recuerda.

-Es un nin rango S- amonesta el Hokage airadamente.

-Y se te olvida que la parte civil de ese clan es todo menos civil- regresa secamente el viejo invasor, casi divertido por esta discusión.

Siente que tendrá un dolor de cabeza, pero prefiere inhalar fuerte de su pipa.

Hideaki toma esto para continuar -Sabes que Sokka es igual de intimidante que el Nidaime ¿Crees que es fácil mantenerlo al margen? Que decir de Roku-alega para suspirar -Están molestos desde que supieron que estaba en el bosque... con sus niños- finaliza.

Hiruzen tiene ese conocimiento, ese es el sentimiento del clan primario y secundario... seguro el terciario es peor -No puedo permitir que intervengan en el negocio shinobi- dice mirando de nuevo el bosque -sería solo un pretexto para Danzo- concluye con finalidad.

Pueden ser su familia política, pero Shimura ha intentado levantar una barrera entre sus clanes sin mucho éxito en la generación más joven... sospechan que ha tenido mano en el intento de golpear la popularidad del Beifong y otras cosas.

Si no fuera por la urgencia del Uchiha, tal vez el Beifong hubiera sufrido en su lugar.

Silencio por solo un tenso segundo -No entiendo como no lo has sacado del pueblo, Hiruzen- dice después de un tiempo el viejo Senju -Danzo ha estado persiguiendo el sombrero todo este tiempo-

Sarutobi también se cuestiona su cordura, da una calada a su pipa -Porque aun espero pueda ver sus errores- dice planamente alza su mano para asilenciar al invasor -y ha ocultado muy bien las pruebas de sus crímenes- agrega con humor lo último.

-Por supuesto, solo contamos con las consecuencias- replica sin tiempo el viejo Senju al ponerse de pie, mirando largamente el bosque de la muerte con apatía.

Mira sin inmutarse -Gracias, Hideaki-

-No nos des las gracias, todavía no... Hiruzen- advierte el hombre al comenzar a caminar a la salida -Cuando se enteren del contacto directo con la niña ¿Crees que seremos suficientes contra Zuko?- ríe sin humor -él es imparcial, pero motivado... es peor que su gemelo-

-Intervendrá el Hatake-pregunta ligeramente enfermo el Hokage, tiene miedo por el Beifong más que nada o la desestabilidad que esto pudiera atraer.

-El Hatake, el Aburame y el Nara de ser necesario... tal vez al Uzumaki o hasta el Inuzuka- promete Hideaki al poner la mano en la puerta.

Suspira de alivio, el Hokage sabe que al menos tiene controlado al Beifong por el momento.

-ellos son leales a Konoha, Sandaime... recuerda eso- finaliza al salir.

Y lo sabe, esto es el principal motivo por el que Danzo los odia... porque nadie en el pueblo, civil o shinobi piensa lo peor de un clan tan brillante como el Beifong.

XXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno corto! Solo para decir presente en la semana!

Quizás no mucho trabajo, pero las musas se pusieron en huelga!

Viene la parte sangrienta del examen, creo que eso merece su propio capitulo XD por esa razón tampoco me esforcé en llegar a ellos.

Saludos a todos los que me dejan reviews tan largos XD me animan con sus mentes conspiradoras que casi escriben toda mi historia (no todo, pero tan cercas)... lamento que no a todos les guste, pero cada cabeza es un mundo, hay que ser tolerantes y disfrutarlo o no.

Nea20 quien debe trabajar para comer fuera.


	14. Libro 13

Libro 13: Sangre I

Para cuando el día final llega, los equipos que han pasado se trasladan a una de las amplias salas de la torre que fue su destino... acomodados en hileras y divididos en equipos, los jounin sensei miran impresionado la cantidad de candidatos que han sobrevivido a esta parte del examen.

El desgaste es evidente en cada aspirante, Haruno del equipo siete es la peor del grupo siendo apoyada apenas por sus dos compañeros para estar de pie... hay indicio de lágrimas en su sucio rostro y muchos de los testigos creen que es por terquedad que se mantiene despierta.

Puede ver a Kakashi tenso, el Hokage lo conoce muy bien para saber que a pesar de su postura apática o hasta distante, seguro se ha de estar torturando con los "hubiera" distintos que aplicarían para evitar este escenario... aún no saben que paso en el bosque, pero por los hechos es probable que se enfrentaran a Orochimaru, debería estar aliviado de verlos vivos de alguna manera.

Tenzo por supuesto tiene un gesto rígido de igual manera, desde que anuncio la presencia de su antiguo alumno, el experimento se ha retirado a su máscara más segura como antiguo miembro de root... Sandaime cree que es peligroso, pero lo permitirá.

Sus hombres son un desastre emocional que busca la manera de no derrumbarse enfrente de los niños.

Parpadea de nuevo al frente, como anfitrión tiene la obligación de estar presente en esta parte de transición, normalmente estaba preparado para tratar con pocos aspirantes... aspira con pereza su pipa al razonar que en efecto... estas instalaciones se estarán utilizando para minimizar el número de participantes ya que la siguiente fase debe ser breve.

Eliminar este excedente, es triste que tengan que pelear entre ellos después de ayudarse mutuamente.

Según reportes entregados por los diversos testimonios de los jounin vigilantes en el bosque, el equipo de novatos junto con la generación pasada formaron un grupo en una muestra de solidaridad sin precedentes en otros exámenes... algo que Anko no aprobó pero el Sandaime alego que ese era el espíritu de la hoja para la siguiente generación.

La kunoichi solo cedió por su intervención, seguro tiene algo contra los Beifong de antemano pero ¿Qué sucedió? Parecía más empeñada en tratar de expulsar a Uchiha Shaoran y Shimura-Beifong Mao como si hubieran cometido un crimen personal contra ella.

Exhala el humo con pereza de su pipa, saborea el tabaco con ausencia de nuevo regresando al presente con anticipación... sus ojos vagan en los niños que lleva cerca de su corazón por una razón u otra... la culpa por fallarle a Minato lo llevo a Naruto y su parentesco con uno de sus estudiantes a Lin.

Piensa que tal vez, si Orochimaru se ha evidenciado ante la niña... ahora podrá formalizar algún tipo de parentesco fuera de lo profesional, porque cada vez que la ve... puede ver la sombra del niño que alguna vez fue su alumno además de un aire a su sensei, ve al Nidaime en ella y quiere conocerla.

Los Beifong ahora cederían a permitirle frecuentarla fuera del ámbito shinobi si llegara a ser el caso que el secreto se saliera de control.

Estos pensamientos premeditados finalizaron cuando Anko le cedió la palabra para dar el discurso preparado como Hokage, debía aclarar el verdadero objetivo de estos exámenes para los jóvenes ignorantes del poder que cargan actualmente.

Llamo la atención, miro a todos directamente con palabras cargadas de experiencia hasta que evidencia lo que quiere decir abiertamente sobre los exámenes -Actuar como un simulacro de guerra entre los países-

Las expresiones de desconcierto eran esperadas para Hiruzen quien hizo una pausa deliberada para que la información se hundiera, aún hay esas miradas de quienes lo sabían, como el agudo nieto de Danzo y su equipo o los desinteresados de Suna, pero están los inocentes que se llenan de confusión e indignación.

Uzumaki Nemuri siseo una amenaza velada cuando Naruto comenzó a ser más vocal, era divertido su dinámica... Sarutobi está agradecido que alguien con el fuego de la pelirroja regresara al servicio después de todos esos años, era un aire fresco entre las hileras de shinobis, algo diferente a Shota (Le recuerda a Kushina).

Se aclara la garganta -Sé que han leído nuestra historia...- reanuda con seriedad -nos hemos enfrentado varias veces entre nosotros para medir nuestra fuerza...- levanta la vista con cansancio en ellos -Para evitar que se pierdan vidas inútilmente, se eligió un lugar específico para librar la batalla... de esa manera se fundó esta prueba de ascenso- finalizo.

Es cruel en su siguiente explicación, en profundizar el valor de sus actos en la siguiente fase y como esto afectaría de una manera interna a cada aldea... una responsabilidad que los genin en estas generaciones deben sobrellevar, algo que el Sandaime acepta que sus antecesores no gustarían de presenciar.

Lidiar con el hecho que están siendo expuestos a diferentes señores feudales, que su siguiente actuación definirá el aumento de trabajo que una aldea tenga en los siguientes años... la cantidad de misiones que reciben puede verse afectada o beneficiada según la demostración que hagan enfrente de los clientes latentes entre los espectadores... luchar a muerte, son palabras fuertes además de necesarias porque la verdadera fuerza de un shinobi solo se hace presente cuando se pelea por su vida.

Cuando los niños se ven tan perdidos, se obliga a suspirar pero mantenerse firme -Se los repetiré una vez más antes de empezar la prueba...- advierte interrumpiendo cualquier comentario alterno a lo ya dicho -Esto no es un examen normal y corriente... Están en juego sus sueños y el prestigio del pueblo...- dice cargado de severidad -se trata de una lucha a muerte- finaliza.

Naruto como siempre es optimista, Sandaime rie por su actitud que parece romper la solemnidad que se propago entre los chicos angustiados -Pasaría a la explicación de la tercera prueba, pero...- duda un poco cuando alguien interrumpe.

Justamente se presenta Hayate Gekko ofreciéndose para ser el árbitro para la ocasión extraordinaria de eliminar los números excesivos para la siguiente ronda... así que le da la palabra para explicarse a los candidatos desconcertados.

Una pre-selección para pasar a la tercera prueba no fue bien recibida para algunos.

Se apartó como testigo del desarrollo de la explicación de Hayate a la multitud conmocionada, dio un vistazo de reojo a todos los jounin presentes y no es tonto para no saber que entre los extranjeros, está la posibilidad alta que su antiguo estudiante.

Orochimaru fue un hombre de ciencia, peligrosa fascinación a sus experimentos y esto le daba la debilidad de querer ver la actuación de sus dos elegidos para portar su marca, Hiruzen lo sabe y por ahora lo permitirá.

Parpadea confundido cuando el momento en que a los participantes se les da la opción de retirarse voluntariamente, la mano de Mao se levanta sin dudar apenas un segundo en que Hayate dio la elección -Oh por el sabio- murmura por lo bajo considerando el dolor de cabeza que será Danzo nuevamente.

No es el único en shock, el resto de los novatos ven al Shimura-Beifong con ojos desorbitados, seguido de cerca por el Gaoling de su equipo que también ha desertado a estas peleas (Anko es la única feliz de verlo suspender por abandono el examen).

Tanto potencial desperdiciado.

Al ver la espalda del adolescente, razona que el chico sabe lo que sus acciones afectan en la emoción de su abuelo... retirarse del ascenso es premeditado, nefasto para el clan Shimura... Sarutobi solo niega tal muestra deliberada de rebeldía muy distinta a su hermano mayor Gao y solo desea que no tome el camino de su tío Opal.

Recuerda a Katara, si viera a sus descendientes en constante conflicto con Danzo... pero su buen amigo siempre ha sido empeñado en golpear a las almas libres que son un Beifong naturalmente, no importa si tienen sangre Shimura.

Volviendo su atención al grupo puede ver que hay un desacuerdo en el equipo 7 de Kakashi, la marca sin sellar seguro ha empezado a ser una molestia para Sasuke pero al parecer no es convencido de rendirse.

-Deberíamos hacer que abandonen el examen...-Anko susurra fervientemente al oído del Sandaime -Tanto la niña como el Uchiha y encargarle su protección al cuerpo de asesinos-

-Sasuke no es de los que aceptan tal cosa- Kakashi interrumpe, mirando entre Mitarashi y su equipo reunido en una discusión larga.

-Lin de igual manera, sería nefasto obligarla a retirarse- Tenzo levanta su mano con una sonrisa vacía, sus ojos parpadean de un lado a otro siempre atento al entorno con sus costumbres de root a flote actualmente.

Anko les da un gesto escandalizado -No digan estupideces- acusa -Podemos obligarlos a abandonar ¡ese sello absorberá su energía al menor intento de utilizar el chakra y sabrá el sabio que hará a esa línea de sangre Beifong!- la mujer mira directamente a los genin reunido -es un milagro que hayan aguantado hasta ahora con esa marcha sin ser sellados-

Vuelve a una postura firme, el Sandaime no se inmuta -Me intriga lo que planea Orochimaru- murmura recordándole su reporte a Mitarashi -Dejemos participar- expresa con tono de finalidad -Si en algún momento el sello se expande, intervendrán- ordena a ambos jounin.

Un bufido indignado de Anko, pero cede a la orden explicita del Hokage -Tu kunoichi es otro asunto, Kakashi- dice mordaz señalando que en efecto, la niña ha levantado la mano para retirarse del conflicto por venir... considerando los daños, era esperado tal escenario.

Kakashi parpadea delante de sus genin quienes saltan sorprendidos, el entorno solo mira como toma a la peli rosa entre sus brazos con cuidado... diciendo algo para sus estudiantes para comenzar a andar a la salida, la niña ya es un desastre emocional cuando desaparece.

Hiruzen suspira ahora mirando al equipo dos, tranquilo y controlado... es la imagen de los genin mejor portados entre los novatos, inclina su cabeza pues Lin aunque esta insanamente pálida no parece inclinarse a cubrir el área de su marca que seguro... al igual que el Uchiha... ha empezado a morderle fuertemente.

Nemuri y Shota están presentes, les informara que en el momento en que uno de los niños afectados por su viejo estudiante se desocupe pasaran a su cuidado para ser sellados, de esta forma Hayate comienza el rol para iniciar los combates.

XXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke vs Morino Idate

Sasuke es apartado rápidamente como su nombre sale en el sorteo, mira a su contrincante con indolencia... conocía al chico de vista, del equipo de Mulan y una sombra constante durante ese periodo de obligado convivio en el bosque de la muerte... hasta el momento lo único sobresaliente es el parentesco con el encargado de la primera fase del examen Ibiki.

No espera mucho del niño un año mayor que él, pero tampoco será negligente para subestimarlo... después de todo lograron conseguir su pergamino y tiene un año de experiencia más en el mundo genin.

-Bien, a partir de ahora dará comienzo el primer combate- Gekko dice entre una tos seca, sus ojos hundidos en indiferencia conforme la sala se vacía para permitir su uso.

Se percata de la presencia de su sensei acercándose al costado, no hay pista de Sakura y tampoco le interesa preguntar... puede escuchar el eco de la preocupación de Naruto -Sasuke...- la voz de su maestro llama al pasar a su lado -No utilices el sharingan- advierte.

Se sorprende de que el sujeto lo sepa -¿Te dijeron?- sisea adivinando que tal vez la tonta de Sakura le acuso en medio de todo su drama sentimental.

El jounin se detiene, Naruto parece contenerse confundido pero no empuja a que sensei camine más rápido -no seas tonto, Sasuke ¿crees que los compañeros se venderían entre ellos?- se escucha calmado, pero hay recriminación en su tono.

Orgulloso no niega ni acepta nada de tal regaño, ha pasado por tanto en ese bosque que no duda en que la kunoichi seguro no lo vendería ante nadie... son equipo después de todo (la culpa de sus tratos intenta hacerse cargo en su consciencia).

El peliblanco mira largamente de reojo con un toque decepcionado -Si esa marca de tu cuello se extiende, te costara la vida- cambia el flujo de la conversación tranquilamente.

Bufa, su cuello quema de forma latente... el dolor dormido regresa y solo sonríe -lo imaginaba-

-Si se extiende, detendré el combate- finaliza Kakashi continuando su caminata dejando a Sasuke perplejo en medio del campo ahora solitario.

Sasuke trata de no preocuparse, por lo menos ahora sabe que el sello reacciona cuando emplea chakra, llega a la conclusión que si acumula demasiado esto se podría descontrolar.

No es que sepa que sucede si eso pasara, pero las advertencias no solo son de su sensei... Shino se mostró reacio a explicar consecuencias y hasta la tímida de Hinata le dio miradas preocupadas, Mulan le aseguro que no era confiable y que manchaba su chakra.

No es que necesitara más preocupaciones sobre sí mismo, odia eso.

Piensa mejor en que su estrategia de combate está limitado, sin tener al alcance su sharingan ni las técnicas habituales puede ser un problema pero no le intimida... al contrario, se siente emocionado cuando Hayate dio inicio el combate.

Idate le sonríe brillante -no lo tomes personal, Uchiha- canta al hacer sellos con su mano, cualquier atisbo de alegría infantil borrada para mostrar un carácter fuerte que hizo tensar a Sasuke.

Salta en puro reflejo ante los kunai clavados fuertemente en donde había estado parado, saca su propia arma para repeler unos shurikens aterrizando para solo rodar fuera del alcance de un puñetazo que rompió el suelo... esquiva tanto como puede, se agacha ante las armas y no es lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear una patada, choca con la pared sin aliento cayendo de rodillas.

Morino le da un gesto impasible, se sacude el polvo de sus ropas y suspira -Limitado al taijutsu es difícil para ti, ¿no lo crees Uchiha?- pregunta con un tono de experiencia al que se pone de pie torpemente -Pensé que practicabas con el Beifong- finaliza con un arqueo de ceja.

Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada por sus insolentes comentarios, no piensa contestar nada de esto... la dinámica que llevo con el Beifong, específicamente con Wing en conjunto con Shaoran no le interesa informar... sonríe amargo y se endereza con una resolución mayor e ignora los gritos de aliento de Naruto.

Se impulsa rápidamente con la intención de dar un golpe que es esquivado pero su patada no se pierde del torso de su contrincante, Idate retrocede unos pasos pero lo mira divertido... Sasuke está irritado conforme se enfrascan en una batalla mano a mano casi igualitaria.

Recuerda las llamadas de Wing, los consejos de su familia postiza y las miradas curiosas del clan anfitrión en sus incontables visitas... no fue difícil retomar el flujo de los golpes que le daba Idate y odiaba la forma en que lo miraba como si fuera entretenido.

Aterrizando con sus manos y pies, impulsa hacia adelante para colocarse en el punto ciego de Morino quien no duda en dar una patada que es atrapada entre sus manos... aprieta el agarre, siente su cuello arder pero gobierna al dar un puño fuerte en la mediación de la rodilla... el chasquido de huesos romperse es satisfactorio a sus oídos.

Se lo debe de dar a Morino quien no grita al saltar con un pie inutilizable.

El sello se había comenzado a arrastrar, pero retrocede a su voluntad sin darse cuenta... muchas miradas interesadas caen en esta pelea, como el ultimo Uchiha puro llama la atención de forma equivocada entre el equipo de Suna como el único sensei del sonido presente... el resto alienta ya sea por fanatismo o camarería, Shaoran gana en gritos contra Naruto.

Se miran uno a otro expectante en una pausa contemplativa, Sasuke entrecierra sus ojos cuando Idate suelta una carcajada jovial -en verdad me tienes ahí- dice a la nada con chispas en sus ojos nuevamente, inclina su cabeza reflexivo -Sin mi pie, podría continuar... pero no me siento muy inspirado a ir hasta las últimas en este combate- se encoge de hombros mirando a Hayate -me rindo-

-¡que!- grita consternado de tal situación que saca lo mejor de su temperamento -No puedes retirarte- acusa apuntándolo con el dedo, no es el único impaciente por este final decepcionante (Naruto grita algo sobre "cobarde" mientras Shaoran abuchea junto con Irio, Kiba y Choji).

-Puedo y lo hice- dice cojeando a las escaleras apático siendo interceptado por lo que puede adivinar como su sensei reprendiéndolo por su actitud caprichosa con un senbon en su boca, sin embargo ninguna intención en regresar al campo de batalla para terminar lo que inicio.

Sasuke quería perseguirlo, zarandearlo hasta que obtuviera un poco la idea de dejarlo a estas alturas del combate frustrado pero Gekko se atraviesa dándole un aspecto agotado -las reglas, niño... ganaste, supéralo- dice.

El Uchiha le dio un gesto sucio al árbitro -lo hiciste bien, chico- la presencia de Kakashi a sus espaldas le sorprendió, pero solo le dedico una sonrisa engreída con el eco de Naruto entusiasmado.

Los médicos se acercaron para tratar de revisarlo, pero su sensei lo impidió asegurando que se haría cargo... Hayate les estaba dando una mirada impaciente para desalojar la sala -Deseo ver el resto de la pre-selección- admite mirándolo con seriedad al adivinar la intención de apartarlo y tratar la marca.

-Imposible- cierra Kakashi rápidamente.

Sasuke levanta la vista con ganas de luchar por su derecho de ver las peleas, de medir a sus rivales latentes entre toda la audiencia pero las palabras de su sensei eran definitivas al arrastrarlo fuera del salón para ser revisado.

Solo logro ver el nombre de Aburame Shino vs Aburame Tokara en la pantalla para definir el siguiente combate antes de que las puertas se cerraran en sus narices con solo el sonido de los pasos casi silenciosos de ambos en el corredor oscuro... el eco de los combatientes lejano.

-Ni siquiera preguntaras por Sakura- dice Hatake con su mirada en el libro.

Sasuke bufa negándose a mirar a su maestro entrando en un incómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a otra sala pequeña sin ningún mueble y pilares de madera, ahí una pelirroja con el uniforme estándar shinobi levantaba sus dedos en un saludo ocioso -¿La niña?- pregunta buscando por encima de ellos.

Parpadea, no tiene que ser obvio para saber a quién se refería y su nula presencia -Pensé que esto era peligroso- no evita lanzar al mayor con recriminación.

-En contra de todo pronóstico, no tengo el poder sobre el orden de los combates... si llega a peligrar, Lin saldrá del evento por su sensei- explica ligeramente sin entrar a detalles el aburrido Hatake, levanta su vista a una impaciente dama -esta es Uzumaki Nemuri, Tía de Naruto- presenta escuetamente.

La recuerda ligeramente de su tiempo en la academia, también de algunos comentarios de su compañero de equipo referente a parientes aterradores.

-Su especialidad es el fuinjutsu, estará a cargo de la contención de tu marca- Kakashi explica con cuidado, Sasuke reconoce tal disciplina ahora que ha pasado tiempo con el equipo dos desde la ola... también el imbécil de Naruto alega que ha iniciado su adoctrinamiento en tales artes (niega que fue impulsado por el regaño de Lin).

-Hola, mocoso- saluda toscamente arqueando una ceja -debemos apurarnos ¡quiero ver al imbécil de Naruto!- sonríe de manera siniestra -si pierde tiene un entrenamiento infernal...- se encoge de hombros -si gana también-

Sasuke la mira como si estuviera loca (aunque interesado en el entrenamiento), Kakashi ríe divertido por el entusiasmo -solo no me quites el trabajo- le dice al comenzar a caminar para profundizar en un corredor con escaleras.

Un gesto apático en dirección al hombre, cruza sus brazos Nemuri al bufar -¿Cuál trabajo? Apenas haces algo-

-Auch, no debes de ser tan ruda- hay algo nostálgico en Kakashi mirando a la mujer, Sasuke bufa ignorándolos abiertamente en esta conversación extraña.

Un ademan de mano descuidado sin dar a pie al dialogo nuevamente, llegaron al sótano de suelo de piedra y pilares alzados, una oscuridad penetrante en el entorno con antorchas iluminadas -apártense del camino- ordena la mujer entrando en un modo profesional.

Sasuke casi quiere refutar por el tono, pero se queda entretenido al verla dibujar rápidamente con sus dedos en el suelo de piedra... Nemuri no los mira nuevamente, la tinta mancha en un círculo perfecto grande, luego en otro pequeño... comienza a redactar los mismos símbolos de manera que empiezan en el centro del círculo para dividirse en varias partes con kunai clavados en algunas áreas... unos pilares se pintaron al estar en el camino de su grabado.

Es rápido, limpio y practico la forma en que el aparente altar comienza a tomar forma.

-Es una disciplina difícil, pero con la experiencia del Uzumaki, tiende a realizarse en menos tiempo que me llevaría a mi hacerlo- admite Kakashi repentinamente también observando absorto el trabajo cada vez menor de la pelirroja.

Curiosidad, no ha tenido el tiempo ni la necesidad de indagar en esta disciplina pero su utilidad es variada y no evita pensar que su bruto compañero de equipo desarrollara esta destreza que ahora presencia de su tía -Naruto- sale el nombre antes de que pueda detenerlo.

-El en algún momento será capaz de realizarlo, lo lleva en la sangre después de todo- admite Hatake, porque hay tanto que desconocen que solo son secretos de clan.

Celos es una perra vengativa junto con la rivalidad creciente, Sasuke aprieta su puño inconscientemente -vamos chicos, no tengo todo el día- refuta Nemuri repentinamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Quítate la camisa- ordena Kakashi, sin desearlo Sasuke se sonroja.

-Vamos, no tienes nada que no haya visto- voltea los ojos Nemuri, provocando ahora un rojo más fuerte en el mortificado Uchiha.

Solo por la mirada divertida de su sensei, obedece al quitarse la camisa recibiendo un viento fresco que le pone los cabellos en punta... le ordenan que se siente en medio de los círculos, salta cuando siente los dedos de la mujer pintando alrededor de la marca maldita -no te muevas- le advierte severamente.

Se siente ridículo conforme lo pintan para que conecte con lo dibujado en el suelo ¡hasta su ropa esta manchada en símbolos! Cuando finaliza la mujer da un paso atrás admirando su trabajo, se coloca a espaldas de Sasuke al que obliga con una mano en su cabeza a no voltear a verla -dolerá mucho... seguro te desmayaras... pero sobrevivirás- advierte divertida al soltarlo de golpe.

Kakashi está detenido en el pilar con pereza delante y fuera del círculo, su libro naranja abierto entre manos.

Son solo segundos hasta que siente la mano de Nemuri encima de la marca trayendo un dolor arrastrándose de todos lados... todos los símbolos parecen marchar por encima de su piel pero apenas lo ve al quererse encoger fuera del agarre, finaliza y el suelta el aliento apoyándose en sus manos débilmente en el suelo.

-El sello limitara que la marca maldita siga alimentándose de ti, mocoso- la voz de Nemuri es clara al inclinarse para ponerse en su rango de visión -sin embargo todo depende de tu fuerza de voluntad, si dejas de confiar en tu fuerza o permites deliberadamente que la marca retome su control... no puedo hacer nada mas ¿entiendes?- golpea su frente en un recuerdo de Itachi muy doloroso entre la bruma -el imbécil de Orochimaru robo muchos de nuestros libros de clan... sabe cómo burlarnos e impedir un mejor servicio- dice burlona al ponerse de pie.

Los pasos de Kakashi son lo último que escucha al caer en la inconsciencia.

Tal oscuridad lo salva de presenciar un enfrentamiento entre los dos jounin de la hoja contra Orochimaru.

XXXXX

Hayate Gekko tose en su mano de manera silenciosa en el límite del campo de batalla, admite de manera taciturna que este evento es algo espeluznante para atestiguar, sabe el clan Aburame tiene ese algo que hace su piel se arrastre... un estigma para ser considerado como aliado o enemigo.

Era extraño este tipo de casualidades, ver el enfrentamiento de dos Aburame es único para Hayate quien ve el lado positivo del asunto en cuestión y es que estos candidatos serán directos, sin palabras inútiles ni muestras arrogantes de destreza.

Detecta que hay tensión entre ambos adolescentes, reconocimiento y un distanciamiento esperado entre miembros de clan... son unidos pero no de la forma Beifong, tal vez competitivos pero no tan peligrosa como el Uchiha, respetuosos pero sin rayar al nivel Hyuga... tienen su propia dinámica, costumbres entre otras cosas.

Hayate no pertenece a ningún clan después de todo para saber a ciencia cierta la profundidad de uno.

Por ahora mira como el novato genin, siguiente en la línea de sucesión de nombre Shino regresa la mirada impasible a Tokara quien es un año mayor y miembro del equipo de Shimura-Beifong (quien nunca adivino se retiraría) en una pausa demasiado larga para permitir.

-Cuando gusten, no tenemos todo el día- había dicho al inicio de todo esto, el árbitro no tiene preferencia por ninguno de los dos al carecer de expectativas por lo que no admitiría su mente académica activada para catalogar todo lo que vea.

Ahora, después de minutos aterradores de insectos volando o heridas abiertas donde salen bichos a montones... Hayate finaliza el encuentro con pereza declarando abiertamente no sin un atisbo de sorpresa que el ganador era el novato, Aburame Shino.

-Buen trabajo- la voz estoica de Shino dice en lo alto acercándose a unos pasos de su pariente.

Ojos ocultos en anteojos cuadrados lo miran con solo una arruga divertida en sus rasgos, cualquier distanciamiento recortado gracias a una buena pelea -Gracias- admite al aceptar la mano para ser levantado no sin titubear un poco.

Hayate bosteza un poco nada conmovido por esta repentina camarería, su cansancio es natural en su cuerpo enfermo impasible a los médicos llevándose a Tokara mientras Shino camina al lado en que su equipo se encuentra -bueno, pasemos al siguiente- murmura dando paso a la pantalla que parpadea para alertar a los siguientes participantes.

XXXXX

Beifong Lin vs Tenten

Kakashi llego justo en el momento en que se anunciaban a los participantes, apareció detrás de Naruto quien salto ante su presencia -¡Donde está el bastardo!- exige groseramente viendo la falta de Sasuke en toda su molesta gloria.

No se inmuta, la experiencia con Orochimaru aún es tan reciente que tarda en reaccionar ante el bullicio de su alumno, se obliga a darle una sonrisa de ojo -bueno, descansando... obviamente- responde con ese tono de mierda que saca lo mejor de las personas.

Naruto lo mira de forma sucia, divirtiendo al Hatake quien ahora mira expectante y con cierto alivio como Lin baja de la plataforma para participar en su turno, era bueno porque esto significaba que podría ser tratada en breve.

No se veía muy bien del todo, tal vez la marca ha estado sacando lo peor de sí misma aun en una forma latente... o puede que Orochimaru este ejerciendo más presión en su pequeño marco, la morena seguro tiene una alta tolerancia al dolor si puede mantenerse en pie.

Kakashi entrecierra sus ojos, Anko como cualquiera que sabe su condición parecen preocupados por su aparente palidez... también le preocupa si tal vez su línea de sangre sea afectada como el chakra por la marca.

Escucho el reporte breve de Sakura, pero todavía falta la información de Lin y los otros involucrados en el incidente que en su mayoría era el equipo dos (Naruto al parecer estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo del suceso).

Sale de sus pensamientos al sentir una presencia recargándose a su lado -¿Algo mal?- la voz de Takeo llega amortiguada, Kakashi le da un gesto perezoso muy agraciado con la copia en miniatura de sí mismo.

La lucha empieza a una orden seca de Hayate, la niña de Gai comenzó a desenvolver un pergamino con una sonrisa fanática... como todo humano en contacto con alguien como su autonombrado rival, seguro su locura "juvenil" se ha pegado como una mala enfermedad a los pobres niños de una forma u otra (Lee es el más grave).

-Oh miren un montón de armas- Naruto dice extasiado ignorando la mueca de dolor que hicieron al mismo tiempo los Hatake por tal desventaja evidente -eh porque no le atino ¡era fácil!- dice al borde del barandal sin entender qué tipo de fuerza acaba de salvar a la tirana.

-Metal control- Takeo dice amortiguado, nada impresionado por la mirada estúpida que el rubio le está dedicando -su línea de sangre- da un tono de mierda que hace sentir orgulloso al copy nin.

Naruto les da un gesto ofendido a ambos peliblancos, pero niega la discusión para concentrarse en la cuestión -Pero eso es tierra, solo con la tierra ¿no?-

-En serio, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora tan ignorante- Irio se inserta salvajemente en la discusión -No se limita a la tierra, también al metal- le explica como si fuera un idiota.

Kakashi se hubiera burlado del gesto indignado de Naruto sino estuviera viendo con ojo agudo como cada acero se dobla ante los movimientos agraciados y fuertes de Lin que repele todo como si fueran un maldito mosquito.

Esta sudando, la niña aun cuando tiene una postura firme se ha cansado con esta sencilla defensa... le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Tenzo quien con su máscara de root no es el alegre personaje que todos han estado frecuentando desde que se le asignó un grupo genin... se comprenden y compromete a intervenir si la marca comienza a extenderse.

Con el cuello alto de Lin es difícil ver cuál es el avance.

Kakashi casi sonríe ante los ojos agudos del equipo dos, en verdad son la imagen perfecta de un grupo de genin (tiene una punzada de dolor ante la imagen de sí mismo, de Itachi... tan bien portados, excelentes shinobis pero arruinados profundamente).

-No solo tú, también sensei- acusa quedamente Takeo sin mirarlo enteramente.

Niega responder, tienen la sutileza de guardarse sus preocupaciones de oídos indiscretos -Porque la tirana está actuando de esa manera- pregunta Naruto con un tono impaciente.

El Copy nin está sorprendido que su genin muestre tal destreza para detectar una anomalía, tal vez debe dejar de subestimarlo y compararlo con el equipo dos (según dijo que no haría tal comparación, pero lo hace de todas formas).

Sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas, sus manos en una postura fuera del taijutsu estándar... era esta la disciplina de la tierra control que Kakashi reconoció brevemente, sin un atisbo de uso del Chakra pero la puede ver temblar... Tenten ha retrocedido superada por el hecho que ninguna de sus armas es útil contra el usuario Beifong.

Hay una larga pausa.

Los verdes ojos de Lin se encienden, pisa con fuerza innecesaria el piso, la torre tiembla soltando polvo al entorno... hay una respiración errática en la morena al levantar sus brazos como si cargaran algo pesado para dar una mirada nublada a su contrincante que se prepara, deja caer sus brazos en un corte firme.

Lo siente venir, Kakashi abre su ojo aterrado -TENZO- grita en urgencia, Gai desaparece en un parpadeo cuando la tierra obedece a su maestro en una escala exagerada haciendo gritar al entorno con el crujir de la madera amenazando con venirse abajo.

El Hokage solo mira impasible sin temor.

El silencio junto con una cortina de humo gobierna en el espacio cerrado un tiempo indeterminado.

XXXXX

Gaara tiene extendida la capa de arena que al parecer reacciono en consecuencia ante una amenaza invisible, su sonrisa enloquecida brota en su rostro pálido al mirar entre los agujeros de su armadura como la visión se aclara paulatinamente.

Pilares de tierra se levantan en donde antes había un piso de piedra plano, aquella fea estatua de manos formando sellos ha sido derribada en escombros toscos a sus costados... la pantalla apenas cuelga de una de sus bisagras... hay dos genin firmemente plantados en cada lado con sus manos sosteniendo algo imaginario (Mas Beifong dice su madre)... ramas de madera gruesas han recorrido el entorno de la torre ayudando en mantener el techo encima de sus cabezas... un jounin de cabello blanco agarra firmemente en un abrazo a Beifong Lin quien no abandona la postura extraña que había tomado cuando el desastre comenzó.

Oye toses de sus hermanos a quienes no pone atención -No hagas nada- Baki advierte con duda, Gaara tiembla con una mirada fea a su sensei quien apenas logra no retroceder.

Madre grita en su cabeza haciéndolo doblarse dolorosamente, Baki retrocede con solo ese indicativo de lucha interna... la lógica quiere salir de su mente, quiere hacerse presente... que lo reconozcan pero gobierna, convence que solo es cuestión de tiempo... que la promesa de su lucha puede valer la pena si todavía hay otros dos Beifong en el juego.

Si no, bueno matara a todos.

-Está delirando- Kankuro dice recomponiéndose llamando la atención del enloquecido jinchuriki, distrayendo sin querer la atención de su madre.

-No escucho nada- Temari tose con decepción, intentando afinar su oído vanamente.

Puede ver al jounin de cabello blanco susurrarle algo al oído de la niña quien parece clavada en el piso, ella responde con un gesto fiero pero ojos nublados... los genin que sostienen algo invisible se encogen pero hunden sus pies con más firmeza en el suelo, la madera del entorno cruje y Gaara entonces entiende... que hay algo tratando de abrirse paso en el suelo de manera desastrosa ¡que divertido!

El árbitro mira con cuidado el suceso, la niña de las armas mira con ojos sorprendidos detrás de un jounin con un corte de cabello ridículo -Están negociando ¡están negociando!- ríe el pelirrojo con buen humor, cualquier intento homicida olvidado ante la alegría de esta experiencia.

Sus hermanos y sensei lo miran con ojos desorbitados, retrocediendo ampliamente.

Hay una resolución, el aire se espesa y la niña baja su postura derribándose contra el jounin que la sostenía... hay un gesto abatido, lleno de perdida como si el mundo no fuera el correcto antes de desmayarse... Gaara extrañamente se sintió identificado mientras su arena retrocede a su calabaza.

Los otros niños Beifong se derrumbaron en su lugar liberados de lo que sea iba a pasar.

El árbitro en medio de un ataque de tos levanta su mano -Empate... ambos combatientes están fuera- finaliza indiscutiblemente.

-¡Que!- la niña de las armas grita indignada al igual que alguno de los otros niños.

-Tu sensei como el de Beifong pisaron el escenario, están fuera- dice Hayate sin impresionarse, como si el desastre en el entorno no existiera.

-Lo siento, Tenten- dice Gai avergonzado a su alumna que se desinfla.

Gaara no entiende, pero tampoco le importa (porque... porque los sensei de otras personas los protegen... porque no lo protegen).

El jounin de cabello blanco retrocede con la niña en brazos, el resto de los Beifong flotan en su entorno preocupado cuando se la entrega a otro shinobi de cabello castaño y happuri (hay dolor sordo en el corazón del jinchuriki quien no ha experimentado nada igual, duele... pero madre lo convence que al ser reconocido todo será igual para el).

Gaoling Amida vs Kankuro

El anuncio brilla en la pantalla maltratada, Gaara se relaja ante la idea que esta broma de pre-selección continuara a pesar del desastre en el entorno... todavía hay dos Beifong para jugar.

XXXXX

Kakashi regresa a su lugar ignorando las preguntas inquisitivas de naruto y preocupadas del restante equipo dos... su mirada vaga a la torre maltratada, a lo cerca que estuvieron de ser aplastado si no fuera por el logro premeditado de los demás Beifong presentes y Tenzo.

Ahora solo la calidez de Lin entre sus brazos se borra dolorosamente, hay un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo por las palabras febriles de la niña junto con la inquieta pregunta rondando en su mente de ¿Quién es Kuvira? ¿Quién es Korra?

Mientras Orochimaru desde un lugar oculto sonríe con locura ante lo que acaba de presenciar, aquel estrés que concentro en su niña ha logrado algo interesante... su más grande experimento al parecer ha sido más que satisfactorio al casi provocar un desastre tan poderoso tan cercas del nivel de Toph-sama... los Beifong actuales son fuertes, pero no al nivel de doblegar bijuu como la matriarca, sin embargo ahora su inminente duda es ¿Quién es su hija?

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Se supone que subí el capitulo ayer, pero por errores del destino (culpo a la computadora de mi hermana) me daño el archivo (lo tradujo trayendo un sinfín de errores) y tuve que buscar el archivo original para volver a subirlo.

Bueno la primera parte de peleas.

Quienes se retiraron: Sakura, Mao y Ranmaru... Kabuto y su equipo no llegaron a esta fase, si recordaran uso el pretexto de haberlos perdido para pegarse a Lin aprovechandose de su buena voluntad de no dejarlo a merced del peligro.

Tenzo si participo en detener a su alumna con el mokuton, aunque Gaara no lo vio y fue Kakashi el que la detuvo fisicamente... Pero Hayate estando al pendiente del entorno si noto al sensei del equipo dos que aunque salvo a todos sosteniendo la torre en su lugar, las reglas son las reglas.

Seguro Mao se estará arrepintiendo de no estar presente en la pre-selección, hubiera venido bien que ayudara a Shaoran y Mulan contra el poder inconsciente de una Lin febril.

Sensei de los equipos OC: Genma Shiranui para el equipo de Mulan, Tsume Inuzuka para el equipo de Mao (seguro la tiene difícil con dos de sus miembros tercos en abandonar sus exámenes) para finalizar con Shigeo Senju apoyando al equipo de Shaoran.

Gracias a sus reviews... **MREZ** bienvenido de regreso... **Shirosakurai**, tienes razón pero ahí Gaara en verdad veía como Madre al bijuu que tendía a olvidar que de hecho era la criatura con cola (según mi fic), seguro planeo algo con el Daimyo si no es ahora será en el futuro (recuerda que la familia secundaria tienen raices extranjeras)...** AlternativeFutureFan27** uno nunca sabe cómo terminara Danzo, seguro las armas que quiso forjar en su descendencia en verdad terminaran matándolo (mauajajaja) (gracias por tus extensos reviews, en serio son gratos y me ponen nerviosa lo cerca que golpeas de casa XD).

Neah20 fuera.


	15. Libro 14

Libro 14: Sangre II

Shikamaru bosteza escandalosamente, se agita su cabello en pereza y parpadea para aclarar su visión, aun con todo el aspecto de holgazán mantiene un fuerte control a los sucesos de su entorno de manera general o individual como alguien digno de su clan.

Se ha terminado la lucha, aun cuela el aire frio de la línea de sangre de Gaoling Amida y pedazos del muñeco del tan Kankuro están siendo barridos por alguno de los shinobis de servicio... fue interesante, muy sangriento y demasiado entretenido sin admitirlo en voz alta.

Al final gano el shinobi de Suna por apenas nada, ambos fueron retirados en camillas para ser tratados de forma individual.

Asuma-sensei no deja de mirarlo, lo puede sentir y prefiere ignorarlo.

Su vista vaga al lado donde el equipo dos junto con Naruto no dejan de lanzarle miradas sucias a Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru piensa que no han podido sacarle nada de lo que sea su amiga haya dicho en ese momento febril o su actual estado.

No se esfuerza en ese lado, cuando un jounin esta terco en mantenerse silencioso no está desgastándose en peleas perdidas.

Aun se percata de la ausencia de Tenzo-sensei que se alarga con el tiempo, ajusta sus brazos en un apretado agarre al cruzarlos tratando de gobernar en no perder la templanza... luego mira como el Hokage junto con todos sus procuradores actúan natural, como si nada hubiera sucedido con el combate de Lin.

Sospecha de cada adulto en esa sala.

Lin es centrada, disciplinada y nunca se descontrolaría como lo hizo durante esa lucha... como shinobi tiene la justa idea que esto tiene que ver con esa marca maldita en su cuello, deduce que puede involucrarse con el chakra... Shino junto con Hinata al igual que Mulan respaldaron la teoría algo que se aprobó con la lucha limitada que mostro Sasuke al estancarse con taijutsu.

Pero ahora con este nuevo síntoma ¿Por qué difiera tanto del Uchiha? ¿Fue deliberado? ¿Tiene que ver con esa línea de sangre? ¿Es una conexión con ese Orochimaru? Frunce el ceño sin en verdad ver el entorno, cada pequeño detalle flota en su mente saturada, tratando de saber cuál era el objetivo... algún patrón que le indique la verdadera intención de un Sannin sobre estas acciones temerarias en medio de campo hostil.

Porque dejarse ver abiertamente ¿Qué estrategia aplica en esos modos de pensar?

Hay variables que no puede ver, predice que los adultos mantienen información vital sobre este sujeto de manera aislada... puede literalmente verlo ante la tranquilidad de todos los jounin, hasta el propio Hokage parece normal como si nada hubiera pasado en la casi destrucción de la torre con todos ellos dentro.

Peor, como si no tuvieran un invasor paseando por todo el pueblo en estos momentos.

Luego está la conducta irregular de Lin durante el bosque, fue algo minúsculo casi indetectable si Shikamaru no hubiera forjado un patrón de comportamiento en sus amigos solo por aburrimiento, no fuera capaz de verlo... ella les está ocultando algo ¿Qué? Es la cuestión.

Probablemente tenga que ver con el enfrentamiento al que solo ha descrito en general durante su campamento obligado, Lin tiende a ser muy formal y minuciosa... qué casualidad que ahora no les diga más que distracciones que pueden funcionar en el resto.

Shino, Shikamaru y Takeo no fueron engañados.

-Deja de pensar, Shikamaru- advierte Asuma con tranquilidad poniendo su mano en su hombro.

No lo mira, suspira -es un lastre todo esto- admite sin negar su reflexión digna de su clan, la zona de combates casi esta despejada del desastre de la lucha y pronto reanudarían los combates... Hayate da un aspecto enfermizo y fastidiado por la pérdida de tiempo.

Una risa divertida del sensei dando un justo apretón sin empujar respuestas sobre las posibles divagaciones de su alumno, Asuma aprendió a dejarlo ser pero eso no evita que lo mire con intensidad a causa de su seriedad.

Porque Sarutobi sabe lo que piensa el prodigio de Nara, solo mira el desastre de la pequeña Beifong y reconoce que era mejor no empujar ese lado de la conversación.

-¿Estará bien Lin?- Choji mastica unas papas con añoranza, mirando la dirección donde se fue la chica de sus sueños.

Chasqueando la lengua -No debería interesarnos- aclama acalorada Ino.

-No pensé que fueras una ingrata, Ino- dice Shikamaru con un tono desapasionado, es un tono general que le dice de manera indirecta que hay un respaldo que aún tienen adeudo no solo con el equipo dos sino con los mayores.

-¡No soy ingrata!- espeta la rubia ruidosamente atrayendo la atención del resto de los genin -Solo no me gusta que le den tanta importancia- gruñe intentando apaciguar la atención.

Bufa Shikamaru ante el comportamiento de la Kunoichi pero sabe es una lucha perdida tratar de convencerla de dejar esta tonta rivalidad... es cansado y no le pagan para eso, parpadea justo en el momento en la pantalla colgada precariamente anuncia los siguientes combates y suspira con un ligero "problemático" saliendo de sus labios.

Yamanaka Ino vs Uchiha Shaoran

La rubia por supuesto que jura.

XXXXX

Sakura parpadeo despierta con el dolor corporal siendo evidente, algo desorientada trato de sentarse pero una mano regia la sostuvo en su lugar... la sonrisa amable de un hombre de mediana edad le hace regresarse a la cama con un gemido de protesta.

-No te molestes, aun estas delicada- dice el hombre al sentarse a su lado con sus ojos gentiles en su persona, su bata de doctor y construcción que le recuerda a alguien ¿a quién? Ahora no tiene el nombre pero se esfuerza a leer su placa de identificación en su pecho.

"Senju, Shigeo" descansa en letras prístinas, entonces lo ubica y sabe es pariente de Irio.

Sakura aun siente su mente nublosa para pensar en profundidad sobre cualquier cosa -¿Qué paso?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido cansada de buscar algo claro, culpa los probables medicamentos en su sangre.

Una sonrisa nuevamente al pasar al portapapeles como si leyera antes de contestarle -fuiste ingresada de los exámenes chunin-

Fue el detonante que necesitaba para saber su situación, sus ojos picaron al derramar su primera lágrima recordando cada suceso que le trajo la amargura de la decepción, impotencia y celos en un montón de sentimientos que le recuerdan lo patético que fue.

Hay tantas cosas que pudo haber sido diferente si fuera más fuerte, revolotea sus pestañas al espantar más lágrimas que se deslizan sin fuerza por sus mejillas... el fantasma de dolor persiguiéndola... un daño que Irio junto con Mulan le dijeron pudo evitarse si hubiera reforzado con chakra su caída al menos.

Su mejor excusa es que fue golpeada por un monstruo, aun su mejilla arde del puro recuerdo junto con el crujir de su cuello y el torcer de su columna golpeando el árbol antes de caer de una gran altura como una muñeca rota... no fue su culpa.

Kakashi-sensei se lo dijo muchas veces durante el traslado borroso en su memoria.

Pero siente que lo es con solo las miradas preocupadas de Naruto hasta de Ino recuerda le dedicaron, las palabras de aliento de Mulan que no se merecía y los suaves gestos de Irio... y Sasuke, el casi no la miro durante esos días ni le dirigió la palabra, echada aun lado por su amor platónico fue el peso extra de esta extraña sensación de culpa e impotencia.

Y Lin, su más grande rival aun con su rostro moreno estoico y comando de voz regios tenía un paño de culpa en sus ojos verdes que Sakura juraba podía ver con claridad.

Sakura puede sentir la mano consoladora en su hombro sacándola de su miseria, ubicándola de nuevo en esa habitación que aunque no era hospital está asignada al reposo o curación... el hombre le da una mirada de experiencia, sus sombras aumentan y le sonríe -hiciste lo que pudiste- le alienta amablemente.

Pero ella sabe mejor al desviar su mirada a la pared más cercana -Fui débil- decirlo en voz alta valió el dolor de su garganta, es más difícil de lo que creyó y sintió algo dentro de ella se rompió aún más fuerte que su espalda en el bosque.

Shigeo la mira impasible sin una gota de compasión -Luchaste contra un monstruo, sobreviviste-

-Solo porque me ignoro- refuto con amargura.

El doctor suspira negándose a entrar a esta discusión sin fin -Entonces hazte más fuerte- expresa llamando la atención de la Kunoichi que lo mira con sorpresa -puedes llorar lo que quieras, mirar solo tus errores sin hacer nada... o hacer algo- le dice con una intensidad de su clan.

Sakura abre la boca pero se da cuenta no puede ir contra esa lógica que ha estado tan clara delante de sus ojos y ha preferido ignorar (su yo interior grita "imbécil" por todo lo alto).

-Los daños no son del todo irreversibles en tu espalda, con el tratamiento correcto puedes regresar al camino shinobi- Shigeo continua firme, con esa similar mirada que su tío Hideaki ha lanzado en los peores momentos -O retírate-

-No me retirare- dijo más rápido de lo que creyó capaz, aun con el miedo residual y la idea de no vivir que tuvo fugazmente en el bosque... no dará marcha atrás a esta decisión, puede que sus padres estén preocupados cuando se enteren de donde termino y como... pero Sakura está firme en seguir adelante.

Ahora, más que nunca quiere ser fuerte.

-Entonces deja de lamentarte, planea ya que no puedes moverte- Shigeo le dice con una simpleza monumental -tu sensei vendrá a verte cuando la pre-selección termine- finaliza al ponerse de pie -tengo otros pacientes que ver- suspira -aunque preferiría monitorear a mi equipo- murmura.

-¿Equipo?- pregunta Sakura atrapando lo último y llenándose de curiosidad.

-El equipo de Shaoran- dice mirando a la peli rosa -seguro sabes quién- voltea los ojos para dar un ondeo de mano y salir sin más miramientos.

Sakura se queda ahí torpemente, tal vez eran las palabras que necesitaba oír y era incomodo que fuera por un desconocido... suspira, mejor no pensar en eso haciendo lo que el doctor sugirió... pensar que camino elegir de ahora en adelante.

XXXXX

Iruka se consideraba un chuunin bastante promedio, que en ocasiones se metía en demasiado problemas por su prometida y amigos para valer la pena... estaba cómodo con limitarse a la enseñanza y aunque seguro se volverá viejo antes de tiempo, adora mirar a las nuevas generaciones brotar para el bienestar del pueblo.

Sin embargo tiene la desventaja de volverse apegado con ciertos niños problema, con el pasar de los años ha tratado y fallado en no hacerlo porque duele más de lo que quiere admitir cuando se entera que por algún motivo han muerto en una misión tan joven.

Es un maestro joven, le dicen algunos otros en la academia pero no ve la diferencia conforme pasan las estaciones.

En esta generación tampoco logro desapegarse por completo, hay niños que van al fondo de su atención pero hay otros que logran instalarse delante con total facilidad que puede reconocerlos de lejos... sonreírles y saludarlos... se apegó más de lo debido con uno (Naruto) y mira a otro por su conexión personal (Lin).

Así que fue comprensible que el amable Iruka se haya molestado cuando doce de sus novatos recién graduados de esta generación en especial fueron recomendados para participar activamente en el examen chunin por sus sensei... y Kakashi tuvo la audacia de recordarle que no son su responsabilidad.

Que ya no eran sus alumnos.

Guardo todas sus emociones, se cayó porque su Hokage se lo pidió... y ahora está ahí, mirando una preliminar como espectador ligeramente sorprendido que sus doce novatos estén presentes en su totalidad abriéndose paso en el bosque... sus niños salieron vivos aunque no indemnes.

Crecieron, Kakashi le susurra casi con burla por su vena sobreprotectora después de la lucha que acaba de finalizar.

Ino no tuvo ni siquiera una posibilidad en contra de alguien como Shaoran, pero la vio madurar durante el encuentro de una manera mental y al finalizar... cuando la niña estaba en el suelo en su propia sangre, su sonrisa era dura y sus ojos claros como si viera una revelación ante las palabras severas del Uchiha.

-Todavía son jóvenes- replica Iruka sin mirar directamente al Hatake quien ahora se ha mudado a su lado.

-Pero ya no son tus niños de la academia, Iruka- le recuerda con un tinte de broma.

Bufa por todo lo bueno, Umino prefiere no pisar un camino tan espinoso en solo intentar ganarle una discusión por más serena que sea contra el copy nin.

Kakashi mira al profesor con malicia, estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba distraer las insistentes miradas del equipo dos junto con Naruto de asuntos que todavía no puede entender referente a Lin, tampoco quiere preocuparlos con la ausencia prolongada de Tenzo -Fei la tiene fácil si eres así de sumiso antes de casarte- dice fuerte y claro.

Iruka voltea tan rápido con mortificación pintada en sus rasgos, iba a replicar que se callara antes que su más grande secreto saliera a oídos indiscretos pero fallo... la mirada sorprendida de los genin en el entorno parecían enfocarse directamente en su dirección.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Irio es el primero en dar un paso delante mirando a su antiguo sensei con ojos brillantes -Eso es algo que no sabía-

-¿Por qué no lo sabias? Eres muy apegado a los Beifong- Kakashi dice inocente ignorando la mirada de advertencia del chunin.

-Espera ¿Estábamos hablando de Beifong Fei?- ahora es Takeo que aunque sabe es un anzuelo que lanzo su pariente, lo está tomando solo por el bienestar de humillar a un Iruka azotado y no pensar en Lin.

-¡Porque no nos dijiste Iruka-sensei!- herido replica Naruto al señalarlo escandalosamente.

-Quien lo diría, pensé que se quedaría soltero de por vida- Kiba se burla junto con su hermana y respectivos perros.

-Bueno obviamente no quería la atención ¿Por qué? Porque el sensei es modesto- Shino dice impasible sin quitar su atención de la retirada en camilla de la kunoichi rubia que ha perdido ante Shaoran... no hay burla, solo observación estoica.

-Miren lo adorable de su sonrojo- canturreo con fuerza Inuzuka Tsume quien a pesar que no hay nadie de su equipo, se mantuvo por el bienestar de su entretenimiento... su perro ladra en complicidad a su lado.

-Es solo la primavera de la juventud brotando en nuestro pueblo- suspira exagerado Gai apoyado de cerca por Lee, Neji solo bufo al igual que Tenten.

Iruka quería morir en esos momentos.

-Ey Mulan, esta Fei ¿Es buena?- Genma finge que no sabe solo por el valor de molestar, Idate quien tiene un pie entablado ríe en burla mientras que Mulan con Menma suspiran impacientes por la actitud de su sensei.

-Claro que lo es, es una buena maestra también- fue Shaoran quien contesto al aterrizar limpiamente en medio del debate, sonriendo inocente cuando Umino gimió por su granito de arena.

-Espera, también es maestra- Naruto parpadea perdido -y en todo este tiempo, quizás la haya visto y no me había dado cuenta-

-No eres muy observador- Shikamaru agrega desde su lugar muy atento a la discusión que se tiene en este momento de ocio.

-Eres un idiota- ofendido replica Uzumaki -y seguro tampoco sabias- acusa.

El Nara parpadea sin emoción -ya lo sabía-

-¿Lo sabias?- todos dicen a excepción de los Beifong presentes.

-Bueno, Lin seguro lo comento- espanta perezoso el genin al bostezar, mirando al árbitro que parece leer algo en una minuta que le acaban de pasar.

-No me acuerdo ¿Por qué? Porque seguro sería algo obvio- Shino dice con estoicismo pero voltea ligeramente a mirar al Nara, como si estuviera considerando que hay un reto entre ellos invisible.

Irio y Takeo comparten miradas cómplices dando un gesto imperceptible burlón en dirección a esos dos que no son de su equipo pero que crecieron con Lin... Hinata, Kiba y Kurenai arquean la ceja expectante akamaru simplemente ladra.

-La verdad tampoco recuerdo- el Senju se inserta en la discusión declarando abiertamente algo obvio, además de complicidad la verdad no recuerda que haya salido un tema de ese tipo con Lin... era mejor no pensar en compromisos, cada clan tiene una edad fija límite para empezar a planear matrimonios si uno no encontraba una pareja... eso de mantener vivo una línea de sangre fue promulgada para la supervivencia de los clanes cuando empezaron a escasear alguno de ellos.

Iruka junto con Kakashi miran impasibles el intercambio.

-Estas mintiendo, Lin rara vez comenta asuntos personales de otros miembros de la familia- Takeo dice con firmeza dando un gesto penetrante en dirección al Nara con una resolución oculta.

Shikamaru sonríe enigmáticamente como si eso respondiera todo y lo hace para quienes trabajaron con Lin.

-Seguro serás un digno espía ¿Has considerado aliarte a Huan y Sokka?- pregunta Mulan con un arqueo de ceja nada molesta por la fuga de información al contrario, sinceramente impresionada.

Asuma se ahoga con su saliva -espera ¿Qué?- dice como si se hubiera perdido de algo muy importante en ese asunto.

-Seguro Lin fue dura con su educación- tararea Kakashi casi cantando por la asombrosa habilidad, explicando tanto para quienes no entendieron.

-Eh- tontamente tanto Naruto como Kiba hasta Hinata se miraron torpemente... akamaru vuelve a ladrar con las risas amortiguadas de Tsume y el desconcierto de su perro.

Kurenai solo niega mirando a su propio niño de los insectos como si esperara que también evidenciara alguna habilidad que ella no haya inculcado (y la tiene, de hecho ahora Shino piensa que debe extender su red de insectos para vigilar más áreas a la redonda del complejo Aburame).

-Como siempre, la juventud expresando su completa entrega- llora Gai indeciso de abrazar al Nara que retrocede amenazado.

-Desearía que la Yamanaka tuviera esa dedicación ¡fue decepcionante!- Shaoran chasquea con un grave gesto de frustración.

-No seas duro con ella, niño- regaña Asuma con severidad, Choji afirma en total apoyo -además con todo lo que dijiste, Ino seguro considerara tus palabras- murmura.

Genma agita el cabello del Uchiha con cariño -seguro eres inspirador- se burla cuando su mano es golpeada fuera de la cabeza del muy ofendido niño.

-Eso espero, aunque la verdad no deseo un entrenamiento tirano como Lin lo sugiere- Shikamaru gime entre otro bostezo divirtiendo al Uchiha e ignorando a su equipo o al dos.

-pero, Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- Naruto redirigió la conversación al punto inicial para mortificación de Iruka.

-No tenemos todo el día- Hayate dice en voz alta, todos voltearon a verlo percatándose que de hecho ahí está la kunoichi de la arena dándoles una mirada de muerte... el árbitro señalo la pantalla con exasperación.

Gaoling Menma vs Temari

Un coro de "Oh" se propagó por todo el grupo distraído, dando sus diferentes tonos de disculpas para poner atención de nuevo al mundo... Iruka estaba muy aliviado de la distracción, pero por la mirada de Naruto parece que solo pospondría su agonía.

-Te odio Kakashi- dice en voz alta para el Hatake divertido.

XXXXX

Hayate admite que conforme pasan los combates demuestran que esta generación de novatos son más que interesantes... hasta se llevaron un susto de muerte con lo que sea esa niña de Beifong hizo a la torre, pero como el Hokage no desistió a estas preliminares después del desastre se continuo de manera natural y fue lo mejor ¡se ha divertido!

Como siempre los Gaoling demostrando una vez más que son el orfanato con más variedad en Konoha, otra línea de sangre es evidente en este evento y deseaba que ese otro niño... Ranmaru... no se hubiera retirado para ver si también era peculiar como todos en esa casa.

Son muy reservados, los Gaoling en servicio se muestran muy distantes en presumir sus líneas de sangre y entiende... sobre todo aquellos que fueron perseguidos por esto.

Suspira, a pesar de la adrenalina y la buena actuación... Genma lamentablemente fue el perdedor ante esta niña de Suna, como árbitro tuvo que mantener su visión de halcón para no perderse cualquier eventualidad con esfuerzo.

Finaliza con pereza, los médicos entras con camillas llevándose al herido Genma junto con Temari para ser tratados... tararea dándole un aspecto sucio al lado de las gradas donde parecen distraerse con facilidad, se avergüenza de verlos ahí socializando con naturalidad como si no tuvieran un evento de eliminación grave delante de ellos.

Pero los permitirá, Hayate solo mira impasible la pantalla.

Nara Shikamaru vs Senju Irio

Gekko tose en su mano indiferente, arquea la ceja interesado en ver otro par de novatos midiéndose y lo mejor es que eran de dos clanes populares en el pueblo, tararea para aclararse la garganta cuando los dos niños aterrizan uno al lado del otro.

-Comiencen- dice levantando la mano para cortar el aire, Hayate da un paso hacia atrás y frunce el ceño cuando no hay movimientos en ninguno de los niños.

La pereza y cálculo exudaba del Nara... la seriedad o contemplación del Senju.

-¿Una pelea de diagnóstico?- implora el Senju casi mesándose en la punta de sus dedos de los pies.

Shikamaru pasa su mano por la nuca -eres problemático-

Un puchero en los rasgos del aspirante a médico -Anda, desde que no eres parte de nuestro equipo ¡no hemos peleado seriamente!-

-Entrenamos juntos antes del examen, tonto- recuerda con un bostezo el perezoso con ojos oscuros entrecerrados.

Hayate voltea los ojos, casi siente que ha dicho esta palabra en variaciones durante este tiempo -para hoy- murmura vehemente.

Ambos se encogen de hombros, se miran como si se entendieran mientras uno sonríe el otro suspira... desaparecen en un parpadeo para aparecer en un golpe directo en la mandíbula que hace a los dos escupir para saltar fuera del rango.

Hayate no es de las personas que silba, pero lo haría si no sintiera el revolotear de emoción que se ha activado tantas veces desde que se inscribió como árbitro... es la mejor decisión que ha tomado y se lo contara todo a su novia cuando termine.

El Nara se mueve con ligeramente encorvado esquivando, girando y regresando algunos golpes... el más activo es el Senju quien obliga al otro a pasar a la defensiva entre lluvia de senbon, patadas o golpes en un punto muerto.

-ES INJUSTO- la voz escandalosa del contenedor del Kyubi es de total indignación, como si esta muestra de habilidad fuera irreal... Gekko cree que por el aspecto desencajado de varios en las gradas, tal vez los niños que ahora compiten nunca han mostrado este nivel de destreza.

No le interesa indagar, cada uno es inteligente en el campo shinobi en guardarse alguna carta bajo su manga... estos niños aprendieron, los otros deben seguir su ejemplo y si son buenos, tampoco mostraran mucho en esta lucha.

Se detienen, ambos se miran en una nueva admiración.

Los ninjutsu vienen a continuación, conociendo a Hideaki-sama es obvio que el mocoso Senju tendría un buen manejo de los suiton básicos... la transformación de la naturaleza es difícil para un genin y pone en aprietos a un ligeramente mojado Nara.

-¿No te lo esperabas?- mueve las cejas sugerentes Irio, los insultos de Kiba y Naruto son audibles al igual que ese niño Lee y sus respectivos miembros del equipo, pero ignorados fácilmente.

-Como siempre adelante, Irio- muerde más cansado Shikamaru, perezoso pero ojos agudos en el entorno ahora distorsionado por el fuerte flujo de agua al que fue víctima y del que casi no pudo escapar.

Una impresionante muestra de chakra y destreza del legendario clan convierte este combate en unilateral -Cuidado niño- advierte cuando golpea muy cerca de donde esta Gekko o el Hokage.

-Lo siento- Irio grita entre sellos rápidos en sucesión para hacer una explosión de agua que haría orgulloso a su abuelo, solo deseaba que Lin estuviera para verlo.

El árbitro niega pero medita que hay también potencial en la forma en que el Nara no pierde la calma ante la aparente desventaja, es más como si lo dejara hacerlo.

Entonces en medio de un ataque de tos, Hayate sonríe a sabiendas cuando todo el ataque elemental de agua se detiene bruscamente... en medio de un ninjutsu Irio está congelado como una estatua forzada... intentos de moverse terminar solo en muecas de esfuerzo de ambos lados del combate.

Shikamaru arquea una ceja nada arrogante, solo suspira con un ligero arrugar de ceja -debes ser más cuidadoso, Irio- regaña ligeramente al hacerlo sondear el entorno, en cada charco en cada roca levantada... en un gran rodeo se encuentra una delgada línea de sombras conectándose hasta llegar al Senju en una sorprendente muestra de paciencia y estrategia.

-Te odio- fue lo último que dice Irio con una ligera vergüenza al ser noqueado cuando choca su cabeza fuertemente con la pared a sus espaldas, Shikamaru simplemente se endereza satisfecho.

Hayate se aclara la garganta, declarando al improbable ganador para subir a las estradas... en ese justo momento Tenzo llega solo para recoger a su alumno para aparecer en las estradas donde es recibido por el otro niño del equipo dos y el contenedor del Kyubi.

Suspira, hay cansancio en su postura... el jounin detecta que el hombre paso por el infierno mismo sino físico tal vez mental ¿Qué le paso a la niña Beifong? Pica su curiosidad, pero Gekko tiene responsabilidades que atender... mira la pantalla impasible.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba.

Otro par de novatos, solo espera que sean igual de entretenidos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

No lo pase, pero Shaoran se la paso comparando a Ino con Lin... sobretodo en la diferencia o el sentido de responsabilidad que tiene cada uno al camino shinobi, eso fue lo que seguro le calo a la rubia.

Iruka funcionando como distracción de masas para Kakashi.

Sakura tomando la voluntad de cambiar de otra forma.

Shikamaru mostrando su destreza de planeación y un atisbo de interés en el espionaje, teniendo una competencia privada con Shino quien también le tiene cariño a esta parte de la profesión... Takeo e Irio lo entendieron como tal, fuera de ese grupo nadie lo sabe.

Perdon por no pasar todas las peleas, sobre todo la de Naruto pero todos sabemos cómo término... aunque aquí seguro uso una forma básica de cadenas y algo más de táctica contra un desprevenido Kiba.

No pase a Lin, pero ya vendrá en el siguiente capitulo junto con Gaara y el Beifong faltante.

Lo escribi a prisa.

Neah20 fuera.


	16. Libro 15

Libro 15: Sangre III

Kakashi mira sin en verdad ver el partido de Naruto.

Es consciente de la presencia de Tenzo a su lado siendo una sombra rígida más de lo que ya era al inicio de las preliminares, luego los agudos ojos de su pariente que flota cerca del inconsciente Irio... su adorable primo es inquisitivo, implacable que le recuerda tanto a su yo joven (no, nunca será como el... y eso es lo más agradecido que esta con el sabio) pero parece respetar el silencio para no empujar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El salón está entusiasmado viendo el progreso de alguien tan infantil como Naruto, Kakashi piensa que su genin ha crecido y también medita el tipo diferente de shinobi que está implementando con sus iniciativas o técnicas peculiares (¿cadenas? Bueno Kiba seguro no tiene de otra que ponerse a la defensiva).

Pero aun con esto, da una mirada de su único ojo al ausente de Tenzo.

Quiere preguntar sobre ese manto rígido, conoce a su colega desde hace años y adivina sin temor a equivocarse que algo ha sucedido... quizás no tan aterrador como tener a Orochimaru de frente como le sucedió con Sasuke, pero algo que en su manera podía afectarle la serenidad entrenada de root al jounin de la madera.

Se detiene, no es el momento ni el lugar y el Hokage seguro también quiere escucharlo.

Le da una sonrisa de ojo inocente cuando Iruka, quien aún parece molesto por ser usado como distracción le da un aspecto intrigado pero sabiendo que hay asuntos que no corresponden a alguien de su nivel lo suelta tan fácil para volver a la lucha de Naruto.

Luego por supuesto que Gai los enfoca con esa extraña mirada aguda que le recuerda que no solo es un tonto la mayoría del tiempo, Kurenai arquea una ceja pero parece guardarse sus comentarios y Asuma fuma apático mientras el chico Nara junto con el Aburame los mira abiertamente con sospecha inquisitiva (uno más obvio que el otro).

Intenta distraerse, tal vez desviarse en la manera en que tratara de evitar que Naruto o Sakura recuerden que también está comprometido con un Beifong y que esta fuga de información llegue a Iruka quien seguro... con Fei de respaldo... le regresaran su humillación de alguna manera.

Era aterrador la expectativa de tal recriminación.

Ignora el escalofrió a favor de escuchar a Hayate declarando al hijo de su sensei como victorioso, se asoma para mirarlo ahí... como el sol en medio de todo el desastre... el genin casi corre escaleras arriba topándose ligeramente con los niños de Kurenai, para acercarse en brincos con su entusiasmo contagioso tan ruidoso como siempre.

-Kakashi-sensei- saluda radiante en su dirección, una pomada en sus manos para verterla inocente en sus heridas que curan rápidamente aun sin esa ayuda... el Hatake mayor piensa que era una de las ventajas de ser el contenedor del kyubi -¿Me vio?- pregunta con ojos centellantes.

Quiere un halago, su genin es implorante por cualquier muestra de cariño por lo que agita su cabello en represalia -estuviste excelente, Naruto- dice pasivamente sintiéndose bien ser el motivo de otra ronda de risas brillantes.

-Yosh, una buena muestra de juventud- Lee agrega con un sencillo chocar de puños como si fueran viejos conocidos.

-El imbécil de Irio estuvo fuera durante todo esto- Takeo se burla con un ondeo de mano al susodicho que parece más dormido que incomodo en el duro suelo.

Un puchero en los rasgos algo regordetes del rubio que parece indeciso si despertar al Senju para restregarle en la cara su victoria, pero entonces recuerda algo si el iluminar de sus ojos azules se encienden cayendo directamente en la figura apática del jounin de madera recargado en la pared con su atención delante.

Kakashi tiene el impulso de agarrar por el hombro a su alumno para detenerlo en avanzar, la curiosidad es buena piensa pero también debe enseñarle los limites antes de que salte a cuestionamientos sin sentido delante de tantas personas -No es el momento- le dice con un tono amortiguado.

Naruto le mira como si no lo conociera -pero Kakashi-sensei- gimotea mirando tan corta distancia para encarar al otro maestro jounin -quiero saber, digo... no es porque me interese el bienestar de la tirana- divaga mirando aun la mano del mayor en su hombro.

Una sonrisa de ojos, aprieta ligeramente el hombro delgado -lo entiendo, Naruto... pero ahora no es el momento- le dice en un tono de reflexión, puede que sea el niño más impulsivo pero esas asperezas ya casi están controladas (puede culpar un poco a Nemuri).

La imagen de su sensei cuando pensaba seriamente se superpone en el gesto ajeno del genin rubio, mira entre los jounin frunciendo el ceño al soltar un largo suspiro -no puedo con esta curiosidad- admite bajando la mirada a sus pies -primero tu... luego Tenzo-sensei- no es una acusación pero podría serlo al dar un giro para ponerse en la barandilla.

Parpadea sorprendido, ríe debajo de su máscara y en verdad acepta que ha subestimado las habilidades de observación de su pequeño genin.

Beifong Mulan vs Hatake Takeo

Kakashi arquea la ceja ante el titilar de los nombres en la pantalla colgante, le da un gesto divertido a su pequeño primo que parece haberse tragado un limón... la máscara que usa para imitarlo no puede tapar por completo su inseguridad de enfrentar a la niña de ojos verdes.

-Patéale el trasero, Mulan- dice Idate que aún tiene su pie adolorido pero no es lo suficiente para evitar dar esa sonrisa de mierda muy propia de Ibiki.

-Ve y lúcete, mi pequeña- arrulla Genma agitando su senbon en su boca con total burla descarada a su kunoichi que niega sus burlas.

-Suerte- Tenzo por un momento sale de su silencio para agitar el cabello del genin en aliento silencioso.

-Y eso finalizaría a los Beifong- canturrea Tsume con una sonrisa de lobo.

Kakashi se ríe divertido por tal observación, era un poco desastroso si lo admite cuando mira el inicio del combate como la tierra obedece... tira y golpea... desliza y tiembla... siempre es así con un Beifong y si antes estaba orgulloso de sus genin, está más que hinchado ante la actuación de Takeo que no flaquea aun cuando todo el salón es un arma en su contra.

Se siente tranquilo, como eso que antes sintió tan lejano... que pensó perder cuando cada personaje en su infancia murió de maneras violentas, conforme sus manos se llenaban de sangre y su inocencia se ahogaba en la realidad del mundo al que estaba desesperado por ser parte... sonríe tranquilo, se arrastra ciegamente al borde cuando Takeo aterriza planamente en el suelo.

Si tal vez no fue su mejor intención dejarle el liderazgo de un clan al niño en su momento más débil, ahora puede ver que esto no es el caso y que era su mejor decisión.

Takeo será un excelente líder de clan.

XXXXX

Orochimaru sabe que no sería fácil acercarse a su pequeño proyecto como lo fue con Sasuke, pero aun así lo intenta al vagar por los corredores de madera en un largo juego de sigilo en el que se hizo bueno considerando que burlar a los sensores naturales tan hábiles como Sokka era un crédito que le gusta presumir.

No era tonto, hizo un daño profundo en su amada familia para no merecer persecución de su parte.

Todavía no quiere pelear, pero se defenderá si llegara a ser el caso.

El Sannin se cansa de perseguir una presencia que nunca apareció, frunce el ceño al detenerse firmemente en ese corredor en el último piso de ese edificio de madera mirando con un chasqueo de dientes al exterior donde el bosque de la muerte es un paisaje interminable... fue su error pensar que la dejarían en un punto vulnerable.

Tararea para sí mismo como si no fuera un perseguido en ese momento, con tranquilidad sabe que actualmente no hay nadie cercas que pudiera enfrentarlo además del Hokage quien está muy ocupado permitiéndole este suspiro en ese pasillo vacío sin la oportunidad de ver su más grande creación.

Inclina su cabeza en hebras finas negras que bailan al viento, reflexiona de lo que escucho de las enfermeras poco sutiles a las que escucho chismear... hubo un duelo de voluntades, fácil asumir sobre que de un jounin sensei contra Beifong Zuko.

Orochimaru no aceptara el suspiro de alivio de no tener la suerte de toparse con tal calamidad, una cosa era el Copy Nin y otra muy distinta la madera negra de Konoha sobreviviente de dos de las tres guerras shinobi.

Mira sin ver el bosque.

Iroh fue su compañero de armas durante su servicio antes de dedicarse a la investigación y su expulsión, conoce al hombre con sus apasionadas formas de ser y su implacable carácter para realizar su voluntad... una sombra tenue de la formidable Toph-sama... pero fue Zuko quien no solo heredo la tranquilidad, serenidad, paciencia del Nidaime sino su infame temperamento que haría temblar la montaña completa a su mera rabieta en los momentos más claves.

Orochimaru los vio del lado clínico, cada rama que creció de los dos matrimonios de Toph-sama tienen sus cualidades a respetar... no hay ninguno que no considere peligroso si llegara a enfrentarlo, que decir si se topa con más de uno... la tercera y cuarta generación aspiran a la misma grandeza.

Pero el sannin no estaba satisfecho con esto, curiosidad diría o tal vez las ganas de innovar... cosecho varias veces la sangre del Shodaime para tratar de replicarlo, traer esa arma deseada aunque fue un fracaso (solo un niño, Tenzo sobrevivió) hasta que lo intento en un feto relacionado con el dios shinobi.

Sonríe, enorme y torcido aun con las implicaciones infames que tuvo que hacer para lograr un objeto de prueba... hizo daño... mucho... no se arrepiente... nunca... tal vez no era el resultado que esperaba, de nuevo vuelve a pensar que está más que satisfecho.

Puede sentirlo dando la vuelta a ese solitario corredor, sin vergüenza Orochimaru da un ligero giro para mirar de reojo a la figura conocida de Senju Shigeo en un largo silencio de control de movimientos.

-Se la llevaron- es lo primero que pregunta directamente la infame serpiente, tal es su arrogancia que piensa tener el derecho de saber el estatus de su hija.

Shigeo da un gesto plano, su personalidad controlada no deja en nada la desconfianza e ira bailando en sus ojos directamente al traidor, bufa en inquietante calma -¿Pensaste que la dejarían?- regresa arqueando la ceja impertinente, una mano trae la tabla de estadísticas con los números de sus diversos genin a atender... odia estar en servicio cuando sus propios alumnos están participando.

Pero Orochimaru no pierde la otra mano del Senju quien esconde su postura con un kunai en caso de defensa, le divierte que siquiera piense en tener una oportunidad pero tampoco es ciego para negar las posibilidades contra esta variable... un médico es aterrador, siempre lo será más en el campo del asesinato.

Hay una risita vibrando en el soleado corredor, no hay enfermeras, no hay patrullas es solo casualidad que le permitan estar ahí enfrentando a un viejo conocido... Orochimaru no cree en esto, pero lo dejara ser -Creciste descarado ¿no?-

-Han pasado años, Orochimaru- Shigeo responde con serenidad casi como en los viejos tiempos cuando su mujer esperaba a Irio... cuando todos confiaban por completo en ese pálido ser.

Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa torcida pegada en su pálido rostro, el sannin se deja de juegos al mirar seriamente al tenso Senju -Asumo que la llevaron al complejo, al templo- muestra los dientes expresando que sabe más de lo que muchos creen sobre el secreto del clan Beifong -Mi sello no será quitado, borrado como un fuinjutsu sin nombre...- suelta una carcajada -oh por supuesto que me anticipe a cualquiera de sus intentos de quitar mi marca en mi hija o en Sasuke- agrega tardíamente al último.

Shigeo no está para nada impresionado del sermón de villano que su enemigo ha soltado jovialmente, tiene el impulso de asesinarlo en el acto pero sabe sus desventajas... ha estado usando chakra constantemente y no es un monstruo como el legendario Shodaime o su abuelo Itama para ser eterno en resistencia -Tenías planeado hacerlo- acusa.

Otra de sus sonrisas registradas de arrogancia, Orochimaru la verdad de todo quería atrapar a su proyecto antes de que alguien (Danzo) quisiera reclamarlo como propio, no es que pueda decir ha funcionado del todo -Tarde o temprano, sucedió temprano es la diferencia-

-Cómo puedes hacerle esto- dice con los dientes apretados, Shigeo vivió todas las consecuencias después de esto y aunque lograron mantener tal cosa bajo secreto, todavía hay tanto que se puede hacer contra los chismes del pueblo.

-Es mi propiedad-Orochimaru arquea la ceja territorial.

-No lo es- Shigeo levanta la barbilla tercamente.

Bufa -miéntanse, crean que esa niña es tal cosa- ríe por lo bajo nuevamente al desaparecer.

XXXXX

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji

Hinata no está sorprendida por las duras palabras de Neji en el momento en que llego al frente de este combate... cada frase que sale evidenciando su falta de carácter, sus complejos y el carente espíritu shinobi con un veneno profundo cubierto con helada indiferencia, pero aun es como un filoso kunai que la deja sin aliento haciéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Neji quiere que se rinda, que dimita en esta lucha y aunque Kiba le dijo que lo hiciera -Yo... quiero cambiar- tropieza en una débil defensa ante su rival, el árbitro mira en silencio... todos lo hacen con cierta curiosidad mórbida, Hinata trata de no sofocarse de tanta atención.

Su primo le frunce el ceño severamente -Las personas no pueden cambiar su naturaleza- le insiste con gravedad -los inútiles siguen siendo inútiles...- el discurso es aún más hiriente que el primero, mencionando la discriminación ya sea por apariencia, inteligencia, personalidad y por ser colocados en la rama secundaria.

Hinata piensa en silencio temeroso como de verdad son las palabras de su primo, como el mundo segrega a las personas juzgándolas hasta catalogarlas de manera cruel definiendo su utilidad... su vida en el pueblo... sus funciones en el clan.

Lo deja hablar sin saber cómo detenerlo.

Por su parte Neji se siente inspirado en hacerle ver a su pariente la grave diferencia, aun cuando se muestra duro e inflexible con su sermón descarado... le prometió a Gai-sensei no dejarse llevar, pero no lo hará si son solo palabras ¿no? Además está hirviendo en una ira silenciosa aprovechando la oportunidad de salir porque desde su perspectiva, Hinata ha sido colocada en una posición donde nunca vera con envidia la vida de los otros clanes, de los Beifong -nunca lo entenderías, alguien que está en la casa principal lo que nosotros sufrimos-

Hinata da un gesto de horror, expresiva y frágil que hace a Neji ligeramente satisfecho -yo... yo lo entiendo- dice como si las palabras pesaran en su lengua deteniendo lo que prometía ser una continuación más agresiva por parte de su contrincante.

Porque lo hace cada vez que su padre le da una de sus miradas de desprecio al no llenar sus expectativas, cada entrenamiento en que Hanabi se lleva los elogios u horas extras, cuando es castigada por ser tan débil como si fuera el mayor pecado, cada vez que se esconde en el regazo de su tío Hizashi al que no puede saludar informal de manera pública.

Como ama los momentos lejos de su casa, lejos de su familia segregada por rígidas costumbres... Hizashi le cuenta tanto cuando su hijo no mira, cuando Neji no está... se da cuenta de los anhelos de la rama secundaria y no hace otra cosa más que voltear a otro lado para no enfurecer más a su padre de lo que ya está con ella.

Quiere cambiar más esa parte cobarde de ella, mantenerse firme ante cada mirada de su padre... apagar los anhelos de libertad de la rama secundaria... quiere cambiar, huir y escapar de esa jaula que es su casa...porque puede que sus parientes tengan el sello del pájaro enjaulado, pero Hinata se siente tan atrapada como ellos.

Neji parpadea, viendo lo emocional de la heredera... expresando tanto de manera abierta siendo un libro fácil para leer, odia esta muestra abierta de compasión... como si en verdad entendiera lo que es sofocarte por obligación, ver marchitarse a su padre en un jardín mirando a la luna y no poder hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza para evitar dolor -No lo entiendes- repite como si esto fuera definitivo -nunca lo entenderás- finaliza.

Gobierna apenas sobre la idea de empezar la lucha y derribar ese gesto atormentado de la heredera.

Lo enfureció, si antes eran crueles sus palabras se volvieron violentas en un intento de despreciarla... de mirarla con su Byakugan activado para hacerle saber a ciencia cierta que no, no podía cambiar y que era mejor que se rindiera... que perdería, que no era nada a pesar de tener toda la ventaja del clan primario.

Hinata admite que esta abrumada, aterrada de Neji pero se mantiene firme después del aliento de Naruto... reafirma su postura activando su propio donjutsu llegando a la conclusión de hacer entender su punto, de no dejarse ver derrotada ante una de las personas que tanto admira.

De no defraudar a toda esa gente que conoció en el bosque.

-Nunca seré como Lin- dice en voz tan débil apenas para ser escuchada por su primo quien toma la postura en el estilo de combate Hyuga -ella es todo lo que quiero para mí, pero nunca lograre serlo- fuerza a coincidir con la mirada dura de su contrincante -Pero lo intentare- solo unos segundos la valentía le lleno.

Neji la mira imperturbable con estas palabras cayendo en su lugar, su byakugan inamovible sin expresar que tanto le afectan las palabras gallardas de alguien sin voluntad, la ironía de que al parecer Hinata piensa tanto en los Beifong como el... la empatía quiere arrastrarse en todo su ser, pero lo sofoca con voluntad de hacerle ver lo poco impresionado que están por su discurso.

Que en este mundo se nace con un papel no importa que tanto luche en el camino.

Tal vez no fue la pelea más impresionante de entre los novatos, pero fue la que expreso un ambiente íntimo, una tensión que lleva generaciones entrelazándose entre el clan más antiguo como veneno goteando entre ellos.

Danzaban entre palmas en un similar acto de defensa uno entorno al otro en suaves movimientos casi invisibles, los Hyuga se golpeaban con golpes ligeros donde el más nefasto eran llevados por el mayor entre ellos... Neji agarraba impulso, humillaba en cada paso o tropiezo de Hinata, sonreía presumido.

Pero la heredera se paraba en cada caída, intentaba defenderse y contratacar... ella sabía que era débil su intento, que tal vez perdería pero hasta ahora... ha logrado que por lo menos su interés la mire directamente, Naruto la está viendo y eso la hace levantarse.

Apenas escucha al árbitro declarando la victoria de su primo, solo se pone de pie flojamente mirando directamente a su pariente.

-No te levantes de nuevo- gruñe Neji tan limpio como se puede después de días en el bosque -no te engañes en seguir, vas a morir- amenaza sin soltar su donjutus a pesar de su pronunciada gloria.

Siempre lo ha encerrado dentro de ella, mirando el pueblo iluminado, observando dinámicas de otros clanes de manera discreta... Hinata da una sonrisa suave adornada con su sangre -Yo también quiero ser libre, Neji- dice con serenidad.

Aprieta los dientes ante esta nueva muestra de misericordia, este comentario descarado que está seguro alguien de la rama principal no entiende por más que diga lo contrario... es un insulto no solo para sí mismo, sino para su padre, Hizashi encerrado entre paredes de madera lujosa... salta cegado por su ira, poco le importa romper su promesa de contención a Gai-sensei... quiere derribarla, borrarle este tonto gesto de consuelo, porque ella no entiende.

Nadie en la rama principal los entendería.

Hinata se mantiene en su lugar firme como el roble, recibiría la furia evidente de su pariente si eso le da el descanso que necesita... pero la espalda del árbitro aparece, no es el único que hace acto de presencia delante de su fatigada forma para detener a Neji... lo escucha burlarse de tal muestra de preferencia, duele que no le crean.

Eso es lo último que ve antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

XXXXX

-Tu familia tiene muchos problemas- susurra Shaoran mirando ligeramente a su kunoichi que parece aferrada a su parte del barandal hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos durante todo el combate... cree que es más por lo que se dijeron que por la lucha.

-Shaoran- advierte una sucia Mulan con recriminación a su pariente que da un inocente "que"

Ami no le da una mirada, vigila como retiran a Hinata-sama en camilla apenas respirando para luego caer en la figura de retirada de Neji-san subiendo las escaleras con un gesto en blanco... no muestra nada en su rostro para cualquiera que la mira.

Shino mira impasible como Naruto hace una promesa en dirección a Neji en honor de Hinata, Shikamaru suspira algo de problemático mientras Asuma chantajea a Choji para que luche seriamente al haber pocos contendientes aun disponibles para lidiar.

-Me perdí de mucho ¿verdad?- Irio se marchita despertándose de su larga siesta inducida, le da una mirada cuidadosa a la Hyuga en el equipo de Shaoran para luego tratar de quitarse del camino de Neji... se siente que no encaja y su sensei está en esa aura de misterio cuando le pregunto por Lin.

-Tal vez- un apaleado Takeo murmura desde el suelo recargado en la pared, muy golpeado y cansado pero sin necesidad de ser trasladado al reposo del hospital.

-No me hables perdedor-Irio dice con desdén causando una ronda de risas de los escuchantes.

-Perdiste también y contra Shikamaru- dice secamente el Hatake menor.

-Escuche eso como una ofensa- murmura Nara con ojo perezoso.

-Tal vez- replica secamente el peliblanco, Naruto junto con Kakashi llegan para ponerse en su lugar... hay una pausa deliberada antes del penúltimo sorteo.

Akimichi Choji vs Hyuga Ami.

Choji suspira de alivio al saber que no estaría ante ese aterrador niño de Suna del que sabe hay algo mal no solo por su propio instinto ¡Shikamaru le dijo que se retirara si llegara a estar en su contra!

-Tu puedes, Choji... si haces un buen acto ¡habrá barbacoa!- promete Asuma ante el entusiasmo del Akimichi que brinca a las escaleras, la Hyuga ha decidido saltar desde esa altura para facilidad.

-Vaya forma de entrenar a tus hijos- se burla el copy nin casualmente, Tenzo ligeramente se sonríe sin salir de todo del caparazón en el que se convirtió.

-Metete en tus asuntos Kakashi- regresa seriamente Sarutobi sin darle una mirada al peliblanco mayor divirtiendo a los jounin escuchantes junto con los genin descarados.

XXXXX

Gaara es infeliz desde el momento en que el ultimo Beifong fue sorteado, apenas soporta los gritos de madre y su propia sed de sangre durante este último combate de ese niño gordo contra otra niña de ojos borrosos (Hyuga)... chasquea los dientes, se tensa y gruñe por lo bajo.

Escucha lejanamente las palabras consoladoras de un aterrado Baki para inducirlo a no explotar en medio de las preliminares, pero puede sentirlo... otro usuario de un monstruo... luego la sangre expuesta... todo es un incentivo, un provocador para su propia hambre.

(Porque todos los sensei de Konoha defienden a sus genin, porque no los dejan morir ante el más fuerte... no entiende... sigue sin entender tal dinámica, tal destino cuando solo el más fuerte tiene el derecho de existir)

Ya no hay un Beifong, la sangre que quería saborear le fue arrebatada... odia esta suerte, Gaara se sostiene pero cuando el área es liberada de la tonta pelea donde el ganador fue la niña de ojos borrosos... aparece entre un montón de arena para llamar a su contrincante que cree no será tan satisfactorio.

(Quiere sangre, quiere sentir tal calidez salpicando en una lluvia infinita para evitar el frio que le envuelve profundamente hasta los huesos)

-Baja de una vez- dice grave, mirando las gradas de todas esas personas con sus estúpidas formas relajadas de estar.

(Son shinobis, porque se ven felices ante tal destino)

Gaara vs Rock Lee

Un anuncio innecesario en esa pantalla dañada.

Aterriza limpiamente delante de Gaara, con esos ojos redondos juiciosos al ponerse de pie sin darle un desplante de reconocimiento... su madre se burla, esta gente no lo conoce, no sabe el monstruo que es y está más que feliz de dejarlo claro ante la audiencia ignorante.

(Quiere borrar la sonrisa, pintar todo de más rojo y hacer de esto un recuerdo para que le sea contado a esos Beifong que no se quedaron a presenciar el horror de su nombre).

El niño lo mira sin miedo, Gaara aun cuando no exprese nada al exterior está impaciente cuando el árbitro se instala en la posición neutral... quiere gruñirle por perder el tiempo tosiendo... quiere probarlo, un incentivo y sin esperar el inicio lanza el tapón de su calabaza contra su enemigo (su presa).

Manos vendadas atrapan el corcho con facilidad -No tan deprisa- dice sin inmutarse en ese tono despistado.

Gaara no dice nada ante tal cosa, solo mantiene su mirada perspicaz firme en el genin de Konoha, apenas se sostiene de lanzarse locamente a una lucha sin sentido... no era necesario tal ridiculez, puede alargarlo, hacerlo memorable... convencer a madre de verle la ventaja a tal plan.

No se mueve, mantiene su postura con sus brazos firmemente cruzados en su pecho cuando el otro se acerca rápidamente con una patada alta, su arena brota sin llamarla bloqueando el golpe y derramándose como liquido entre la piedra sucia de esta sala haciendo retroceder al genin de la hoja.

Todos miran, juzgan y al pelirrojo poco le importa como su arena parece viva en su entorno.

Es bueno esquivándolo, no ha logrado atrapar ninguna de sus extremidades ante sus saltos molestos entorno a su posición... están estancados... Gaara piensa perezosamente que esto se está volviendo aburrido, en este punto cuestiona la idea de alargar algo innecesariamente y solo brindar una lluvia carmesí para los espectadores.

Reducir al entusiasta niño verde en un montón irreconocible sin que ninguno de esos sensei lo pueda evitar.

(Hay algo torcido deseando ver qué clase de rostro pondría cada maestro jounin de la hoja si logra matar a uno de sus hijos)

Lee aterriza entre los escombros altos de lo que una vez fue una estatua antes de la locura de Lin, mira con un gesto amargo su propia impotencia de ir mas alla de esa arena que defiende de cada movimiento... entonces Gai-sensei le da el visto bueno para quitarse uno de sus limitadores más potentes.

Gaara no entiende tal interrupción tonta del jounin con el mismo disfraz verde en las estradas, entrecierra sus ojos impaciente cuando el niño se quita los calentadores mostrando unas piezas de metal aferrados a cada tobillo... arquea la ceja imperceptible con curiosidad brotando en su mente, admite internamente que se sorprendió de ver el daño que tales pesas han hecho al suelo demostrando lo pesadas que eran.

El cambio fue instantáneo.

Golpes y patadas en tal sucesión que su arena apenas podía detenerlas de atravesar, el pelirrojo rompió su postura de brazos cruzados para tratar en vano de seguir los movimientos de su presa... era inaudito como su defensa tenía una corta diferencia de tiempo para bloquear efectivamente hasta que en una patada desde arriba pudo conectar.

Gaara mira al suelo aturdido unos escasos segundos, el dolor es un eco sordo ante su armadura de arena... detecta que hay un rasguño en su mejilla.

Aterriza a unos pies mirándose muy satisfecho, una sonrisa ilumina a Lee -Bueno ¡empieza el espectáculo!-

Y el jinchuriki levanta su vista imperturbable ante el soleado niño de cejas gruesas, su sangre empieza a latir con otro grito de aliento exagerado de ese sensei de la hoja... cree que vendrá por atrás, voltea pero siente otro golpe picando en su mejilla viniendo de enfrente, retrocede aterrizando en una cama de arena.

Se siente triunfante, el dolor sordo es una muestra de que esta es la mejor idea... que tal vez perderse de los Beifong no fue un total derroche, se pone de pie y su máscara se descarapela, se rompe cuando siente que una sonrisa maniaca se abre paso en su verdadero rostro.

No hay moretones de los golpes que ha recibido, esta intacto.

Madre arrulla conforme su arena se levanta encerrando de nuevo su sonrisa maniaca en un gesto imperturbable... jugara, si en el inicio pensó hacer esto memorable para que su fama se disperse entre los que no están, ahora ve el objetivo tan claro... divertirse, jugar con su presa.

Su arena en la armadura se vuelve más gruesa, es difícil defenderse pero eso es lo divertido ¡Cuánto durara el niño antes de romperse un pie! ¿Llorara? Pregunta cuando enfoca al cejudo -vamos, ataca- incita calmadamente, una emoción tan fría que desmiente todo lo que hierve en su sangre emocionada.

Gaara es pateado por debajo haciéndolo volar en una velocidad hasta fuerza increíble, se intercambia justo en el momento en que vendas lo amarran y su clon es golpeado duro contra el suelo... el niño aterriza bajo el eco de su propia carcajada oscura al convocar una ola de arena que golpea su objetivo.

Ríe, saborea conforme trata al genin enemigo como un muñeco de trapo.

Gaara ronronea en su garganta al ver a su presa ponerse de pie después de tantos golpes, curioso hay otro aliento de su sensei y espera... aguarda con emoción cuando hay un cambio aun mas radical en el cuerpo de su contrincante.

Piel roja, venas saltadas y sus pupilas casi han desaparecido... hay una presión extraña en su entorno.

Es más rápido que antes, apenas puede parpadear antes de ser pateado al aire nuevamente en un golpe más fuerte que el anterior... Gaara está sorprendido y adolorido conforme su armadura de quiebra bajo la presión... con horror se da cuenta que los papeles han cambiado, que su arena no logra ponerse al corriente para protegerlo correctamente de los golpes que está recibiendo constantemente.

No puede defenderse, recurre a desarmar su calabaza para amortiguar el aterrizaje brusco en medio del recinto que hizo trizas el suelo más de lo que ya estaba... tumbado en el suelo incrédulo, Gaara apenas puede moverse al aclararse el polvo de sus ojos y del entorno.

Lee no está lejos... el pelirrojo lo ubica, levantando su mano desde el montón desordenado en ese piso quebrado, ordena a su arena a moverse del lugar donde haya quedado para arrastrarse al genin de la hoja que no puede moverse.

Y Gaara no es alguien de piedad.

Lo matara, merece morir como incentivo de este dolor en su cuerpo... de haber roto su defensa... Madre lo aprueba... su arena alcanza su mano y pie izquierdo, el niño no tiene escapatoria y aunque falta... aunque desearía envolverlo en arena para salpicar el entorno en lluvia carmesí... se conforma con romper esas extremidades en un apretón de su puño.

Su grito es fuerte, la conmoción en el entorno es dramático pero el pelirrojo apenas muestra algo menos que su cansancio... se logra sentar sin quitar su vista del objetivo indefenso, más de su arena acecha, está por caer a la presa para envolverlo y romperlo en diminutos pedazos irreconocibles.

Pero su arena se desplaza ante el acto protector del jounin sensei de un Lee inconsciente, que no parece avergonzado de interrumpir un duelo a muerte.

De nuevo las memorias lo golpean duro atrayendo dolor a Gaara, la indiferencia de cada rostro conocido en su aldea en todo su crecimiento... no entiende... sigue sin entender esta molestia que ha estado acumulándose en cada pequeña muestra de bondad de estos jounin para proteger a sus genin de cualquier daño duradero durante todo este evento.

-¿Porque le salvaste?- pregunta con esfuerzo, el dolor es fuerte en su cabeza, su madre es un eco molesto y le irrita esos ojos profundos en negro de ese jounin... como si considerara algo profundamente causándole más daño que el físico.

No le responde, su respuesta no llega pero no la necesita... Gaara una fracción de segundo puede verlo con claridad sacándole el aliento por completo, no muestra nada en el exterior pero titubea al ponerse de pie como si no hubiera estado luchando por su vida unos segundos antes.

No mira atrás, no quiere ver algo tan insignificante... una presa vulnerable ser protegida como Gaara nunca lo fue.

Envidia, es una cosa nueva para el jinchuriki y duele más que la soledad misma.

No piensa en los Beifong o en la faltante de sus hermanos ni siquiera en la mirada extraña de Baki-sensei, solo piensa en que por fin ha terminado este tonto evento que lo ha cansado más de lo que pensó y quiere estar solo lo más pronto posible.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Terminan las preliminares.

Empieza a correr el mes, perdón por no pasar el cierre.

Es un capitulo hecho en el trabajo, perdones si se me escapo algun error.

No pase a Lin, pero ya pasara... esta en el complejo Beifong.

(En el capitulo anterior confundi Menma con Genma, si no se me olvida ya estare corrigiéndolo)

Neah20 fuera.


	17. Libro 16

Libro 16: Tranquilidad

Despertar fue un momento pesado para Lin.

Sus ojos revolotearon abiertos con el techo firme de tierra, gimió dolorosamente sintiendo agujas alrededor de su cuerpo removiéndose por la terquedad de su voluntad hasta sentarse... desorientada como estaba casi grita cuando se mira parcialmente su menuda complexión que no concuerda con las medidas que sabe tiene.

Esta no es ella, no grita porque no puede.

Como si no perteneciera poco a poco sin quitar la vista a sus morenas manos recuerda que de hecho, es una niña... una reencarnación y siente que ha estado en un sueño largo con alguien que tenía años sin ver ¿Quién? No lo recuerda ahora mientras su mente se aclara y se ubica.

Hay un vacío, voces y no puede ponerles un rostro en un sueño que se lava de sus recuerdos.

Masajea el puente de la nariz con un gesto frustrado, mejor concentrarse en el presente que en posibles locuras (no es el avatar para meditar cosas del subconsciente o espiritual).

Ordenar su mente no debería ser difícil, pero adivina que ha estado fuera del mundo consciente más de lo que debería e internamente le preocupa la cantidad de tiempo perdido además de contar con un cansancio que parece querer arrastrarse de nuevo a través de sí misma.

Pero Lin es terca, no volverá a esa cama.

Aguarda sentada sin en verdad mirar su habitación, establece prioridades de investigación e ignora la pulsada fantasma en su cuello por mera voluntad... la revelación de tener un padre flotaba tenazmente encima del resto de sus problemas, es irónico que toda su anterior vida buscara a su progenitor y en esta... un monstruo es el que la encontró.

Suspira exasperada escogiendo bien sus emociones, gobernando su temperamento para no explotar en recriminación por todo el complejo y trazando una línea de acción con lo descubierto en el bosque.

Prudencia era uno de sus más grandes méritos como antigua jefa de policía.

Siente su cuello pesado y su chi... se traga el pánico al sentir la tierra bajo su palma en la pared más cercana a su cama, suspira de júbilo al levantar un pilar y todo aquello que la atormento no parece regresar a cobrar su cordura... solo espera no haber dicho tonterías en su momento más débil, aunque ahora es un montón borroso el suceso todavía es ridículo y hace una muesca en su orgullo.

Voltea los ojos, sabrá en nombre de los espíritus que sucedió y esto solo añade más a su bitácora de investigación en el momento en que encuentre alguien que le pueda explicar mucho de su situación.

La ventana trae luz a la habitación, calculando es de mañana y Lin sabe no puede estar más tiempo metida en cama no importa las protestas de su cuerpo engarrotado, se pone de pie con su pijama suave -Abuelo- murmura con odio al verse vestida en una de las únicas ropas para dormir que nunca usaría pero que conserva porque Zuko se las ha regalado.

Vestido, odia los vestidos.

Niega para tropezar a la ventana que abre ligeramente, suspira de alivio sintiendo bajo sus pies descalzos todo lo que puede... Konoha es una hermosa vista, tan tranquila que le hace imposible pensar en ese hombre serpiente caminando descaradamente en sus calles, tuerce la boca en el mero pensamiento ¿habrá alguien informado al Hokage? Esperaba que fuera el caso y estuvieran aplicando métodos de patrulla o tal vez aumentar la seguridad.

Lo siente venir con ese sondeo casi imperceptible de personas entrenadas, voltea justo en el momento en que la mirada de Zuko le da un gesto paciente sin la sorpresa de verla despierta y de pie al costado de la ventana -No deberías levantarte- regaña al cerrar la puerta.

Hay tanto que quiere exigir pero no muestra nada de eso, es una persona adulta y ha logrado dominar en todo este tiempo su temperamento (no quiere aceptar la posibilidad que su personalidad tal vez haya sido afectada con la rencarnación aun a estas alturas, que tal vez se erosiono como las piedras en un rio).

-Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera- pregunta inquisitiva.

-Un día por completo- regresa su pariente sin emoción.

Inhala incrédula al chasquear los dientes -me perdí las preliminares- murmura -¿mi equipo?- pregunta recargándose en la pared para darle una mirada en blanco a su abuelo.

-Ellos están bien, aunque perdieron- asegura Zuko con esa controlada expresión que siempre pone cuando Lin actúa fuera de los estándares infantiles, mira largamente en silencio -¿preguntaras?- le dice cuidadoso.

-¿Necesito preguntar?- regresa más filoso de lo que quería.

Una risa serena carente de la alegría habitual, Zuko da una sonrisa de cariño -me recuerdas tanto a mi Padre- explica con nostalgia.

Lin suspira porque eso lo sabe, tal vez no tenga el aspecto pero su actitud es tan similar a Tobirama pero se estaba desviando del tema que le apremia -puedes decirme en nombre de los espíritus, porque mi padre es un loco que...- no tiene el valor de continuar, aun las palabras de ese hombre tropiezan con su razón y lógica.

Como alguien puede ser tan cruel con su propia sangre, deja en ridículo al señor del fuego Ozai con respecto a Zuko.

Su abuelo no está molesto por su tono, hace un movimiento invitador a sentarse pero tercamente se niega... suspira con esa paciencia infinita mirándola con profundidad desgarradora -Queríamos protegerte- admite poniendo sus manos en el regazo.

No está sorprendido por la declaración, los Beifong ya sospechaban que Lin se hubiera enterado por la boca del Sannin... Kakashi al menos dice que Orochimaru se pavoneaba a decirlo abiertamente durante su altercado en las preliminares de los exámenes.

Entrecierra sus ojos agudos en reprimenda -bien que me protegió- no evita soltar rudamente, no odia... Lin nunca odiaría a su familia esta vez, pero hay tanto que puede guardar como rencor consumiéndola ahora que sabe parcialmente que es una cosa espantosa para tratar.

Una dura mirada florece en su abuelo casi haciéndola retroceder -Si fuera por mí, nunca te hubieras enterado- admite sin arrepentimiento, que no se avergüenza de jurar que el nombre y parentesco con el sannin seria enterrado con toda su generación.

Lin suspira, espera en silencio sin siquiera moverse de su lugar aun cuando sus piernas quieren ceder... su posición debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que sea el motivo que un monstruo haya logrado engendrarla y eso sin tocar la parte de experimentos.

-Asumo que sabes sobre los Sannin- Zuko inicia recibiendo una afirmación de la niña.

Lin por supuesto fue atenta sobre las clases históricas de Iruka-sensei, si, escucho de los tres Sannin de los cuales solo mencionaron asertivamente a dos mientras el tercero lo dejaban gentilmente olvidado, con la capacidad de concentración de los niños nadie se daba cuenta... y cuando ella preguntaba, simplemente eran esquivadas con esa habilidad shinobi que tanto odiaba.

Conclusión valida que este Orochimaru era ese tercer Sannin.

Estaba divagando.

Ajeno a sus divagaciones, su abuelo la miro largamente.

Lin solo aguardo de nuevo en su paciencia corta.

-Era un amigo de la familia-evidencio pensativo -Jiraya juraba que amaba a mi madre...- ríe sin humor Zuko ahora parece evitar mirarla directamente.

Era un inicio cojo, pero la maestra tierra lo tomo por lo que es... un intento de llegar a un punto doloroso que al parecer su abuelo no ha superado a pesar de los años, admite lo fuerte que es para llevar tranquilamente su vida si las heridas son profundas.

_Son tierra. _

El hombre pasa sus manos por el cabello oscuro, recuerdos van y vienen de tiempos dorados tratando de resumir todo de una manera contundente menos dolorosa -Orochimaru...- suelta un suspiro con el ceño fruncido -era un buen hombre, nos confabulábamos contra Jiraya la mayoría del tiempo y era muy cercano a Iroh...- niega como si espantara ciertos recuerdos divertidos -entonces repentinamente mi hija desaparece dentro de la misma aldea- su tono era lejano.

No le agrado el inicio, las implicaciones y las razones para mantenerla ignorante... la llamaron arma, la manufacturaron con este propósito o por lo menos es lo que todos concluyeron cuando encontraron a su madre desgastada y embarazada... los Beifong la tomaron aun cuando era la representación viva de la traición de un hermano de la familia.

Los altos mandos saben, fue una lucha después de la deserción de Orochimaru para mantenerla en el núcleo del clan aun a pesar de que no tenían la obligación de llevarla, pero Xian era firme en que no tenía la culpa... su madre era como Toph, Zuko le indico con una sonrisa apretada y esto la llevo a ser la elegida para lo que sea le hayan hecho.

Escucho en silencio.

Espera y escucha, era su lema ¿no?

No diría lo que Orochimaru dijo, no traería el tema de espíritus... era mejor que pensaran que es algún tipo de experimento biológico... no es cobarde, pero algo muy profundo de Lin le dijo que no le gustaría desentrañar las palabras de su padre en ese bosque.

Duele, pero ella soporto peores dolores.

Son tierra, se dirían todo de manera directa.

XXXXX

Era el atardecer cuando el complejo Hatake recibió una visita inesperada, Sakumo le arqueo la ceja con paciencia al dar un paso al costado permitiéndole a Jiraya ingresar a los jardines centrales -no esperaba tu regreso- ocultando sus manos entre los pliegues de sus mangas dijo en un tono impasible.

Una sonrisa descarada -¿Quitarte la sorpresa?- juguetón responde el sannin mirando ampliamente.

Pasando los arcos, el viejo Hatake le da ese gesto sabio típico de sus tiempos en muchas de las misiones -Hubiera agradecido un anuncio de antemano, tu habitación ni siquiera se ha desempolvado- su tono no vacila al mirar el patio central.

-Pensé que ya sabias- hace un puchero Jiraya mirando a su amigo implorante -digo, estas en un negocio con los Beifong- replica con astucia haciendo referencia a ese bar shinobi en algún punto del pueblo que sirve como centro de información (es espeluznante que su rival de espionaje sea un civil).

Voltea los ojos, un gesto reservado para personas infantiles como su viejo amigo -Supongo que es mi culpa por ser mi día libre- dice sin humor Sakumo porque en efecto, ese día era su descanso y casi siempre le gusta pasarlo en el complejo para arreglar algunos asuntos administrativos, al contar con menos miembros este trabajo es mínimo.

-Tu culpa- Jiraya apoya sin vergüenza ahora mirando el amplio patio -este lugar nunca cambia- murmura nostálgico al entorno aunque ahora vacío de otros miembros, un tema que nunca recordarían -como logras mantenerlo tú solo-

-Contra todo pronóstico, Takeo me ayuda y ahora Kakashi también- zumba Sakumo al caminar al porche y sentarse, pensó en algún punto remodelar pero era más sereno un jardín.

-Kakashi salió de su autocastigo- Jiraya se sienta sin cuidado al lado de su amigo sin indagar mucho, sabe por experiencia que los Hatake son adeptos a caer en profundas depresiones... lucho con los Beifong para sacar a Sakumo de ese agujero después de todo.

El colmillo blanco sonríe ligeramente -es más fuerte que yo en ese aspecto- susurra sobre aliento replicando lo que siempre ha pensado referente a su hijo -¿Qué te trae de regreso?- cuestiona con agudeza.

Sonríe inocente -Vamos, vengo a ver un viejo amigo-

Sakumo no se impresiona por tal tonta respuesta solo arquea una ceja con templanza -Regresar a Konoha sin ningún motivo- regresa impasible obviamente no le cree y es claro con la mirada de sus ojos.

Jiraya le sonríe descarado, cambiando a un rostro serio en segundos -Vengo a ver al viejo...- evidencia con astucia mirando a la luna rebelarse en los cielos y confiando en los sellos de privacidad en el complejo -Hay tantos Beifong en la carrera ¿sabrás porque?-

El viejo Hatake baja la mirada de su distracción del cielo llenándose de estrellas -¿Es un problema?- prefiere replicar.

-No se responde con una pregunta- regaña el sannin cruzándose los brazos enfrentando a su amigo -sabes es preocupante, es casi como si anunciáramos alguna conspiración al resto de las aldeas- a regañadientes cede porque es lo alarmante para alguien con ojos para ver.

El mundo shinobi así funciona.

Una risa divertida viniendo de Sakumo, una alegría que no llega a sus ojos -los Beifong no funcionan así- le recuerda con un viento soplando a través del jardín en un corto silencio.

-Lo sé, el resto del mundo no lo hace- Jiraya espeta amargamente, bajando la vista a las tablas de ese porche porque de hecho, todo Konoha conoce la suave naturaleza de un clan que recoge huérfanos a través de todo el país pero esto no lo sabe el resto de las aldeas rivales.

Puede ser visto como un acto de provocación.

-Sabes cómo funciona ese clan- dice el colmillo blanco con un largo suspiro -es solo una muestra de apoyo cuando uno de los suyos aspira a Hokage-

Abre sus ojos sorprendidos por tal comentario aparentemente inocente -nunca hubo nadie ambicioso- dice sobre aliento frunciendo el ceño porque en toda su carrera ha visto las capacidades de ese clan y como de ideales eran para tomar el sombrero, aun Minato dudo al pensar que sería Wing el nominado para ser el cuarto.

-No está en su naturaleza, pero hay sus excepciones- se encoge de hombros Sakumo con distraída postura -Tiene la aspiración, aun tan joven- ríe amarga -pero me temo que hay tanto a donde puede llegar- dice misterioso -será difícil si está decidida a tomar el sombrero-finaliza.

-Para un Beifong no será difícil, era lo que el consejo había deseado durante todo este tiempo ¿no?- indica extrañado Jiraya, por lo que sabe los Beifong siempre fueron deseados para ser un número que pudiera contribuir a las fuerzas de Konoha de manera permanente y un Hokage igual seria crédito ante el daimyo -¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta percatándose de un trasfondo en los ojos de su amigo.

Sakumo lo mira -Es Lin-chan- expone como si explicara todo.

Para Jiraya de hecho solo eso necesitaba para que se aclarara en su mente, haciendo una mueca dolorosa, ingresan a un extenso silencio -solo venía a decirle tanto al viejo... pero parece hay otro problema en marcha- abre un nuevo tema de discusión ahora que mencionaron a la pequeña.

El colmillo blanco broto en el amigable rostro del Hatake -Te enteraste- dice sin duda.

Un suspiro dolido pasando sus manos detrás de su nuca, tristeza y sentimientos de traición regresan furiosos a su pecho... el sannin pensó lo supero, pero no puede... de alguna manera se siente responsable por la tonta serpiente y no puede ver a los ojos al enfurecido colega de armas ahora soltando picos de instinto asesino -por supuesto- responde después del silencio -Orochimaru nunca se caracterizó por su instinto de preservación al venir a provocarlos- murmura.

-El imbécil sabe cómo burlarnos, pero es tanto el tiempo de vida antes de que alcancemos- brilla hostil Sakumo, un fuego que consume su personalidad tranquila natural -Sokka y Iroh esperan tanto para verlo- sonríe fríamente -Zuko es el ansioso-

Jiraya hace una mueca un poco de empatía a su antiguo compañero de equipo traidor, se aclara la garganta -sin desearlo, obtuve un aprendiz durante este tiempo- revela tratando de cambiar el tema, algo instantáneo cuando la postura del Hatake se relaja a su apacible comportamiento habitual.

-Oh- regresa parpadeando sus ojos oscuros.

-Mi ahijado- revela inseguro, el mocoso no lo sabe ya que Nemuri se aseguró de guardarse dicha información... cumplió su amenaza de apartarlo de la familia Uzumaki si continuaba con su comportamiento pervertido ¡pero no era su culpa! Estuvo en abstinencia por Toph-sama y la libertad es adictiva.

Es aterrador que la mujer de hecho se haya dado cuenta durante todo este tiempo (no sospecha que la simple idea de ser escritor del Icha Icha lo pone en el mal lado de la tía vengativa de Naruto).

Hay diversión brillando en los ojos de Sakumo adivinando su pena, Nemuri y Shota son personas muy rencorosas aunque no lo parezcan -que suerte entonces que ambos Uzumaki estén lejos de la aldea- dice jovial -¿Qué le enseñaras? Espero que algo menos dudoso-

-¿También dudas de mí?- replica sumamente resentido el peliblanco agitando su melena rebelde con ansiedad.

-Y porque no lo haría- se encoge de hombros Sakumo nada arrepentido de su saludable sospecha -por lo que se, cuando Toph-sama se fue solo diste rienda suelta a tus gustos- dice planamente.

Un bufido, no tiene como defenderse de tal asunto.

Ríe otro tanto negando para sí mismo en viejos recuerdos, es una cosa que con el tiempo se hace más constante -¿Qué le estarás enseñando?-

Parpadea ante la pregunta ahora en serio, Jiraya se acaricia la barbilla -bueno tenía un nefasto control de chakra, Orochi seguro hizo un lio en el niño...- murmura para sí mismo recordando el dia animado que tuvo en las aguas termales -pero lo arregle, le enseñare la convocatoria-

Sakumo conocía esa vocación de profesor que Jiraya se encargaba de opacar con sus malas costumbres, sonríe suavemente recordando su propia situación -oh, ese tema también lo estaré viendo con Takeo- indica amigable.

-¿Entrenaras al mocoso?- eleva ambas cejas inclinando su cabeza en curiosidad valida -¿Y Kakashi?-

-Wing lo ha reclutado para aprender más sobre el sharingan junto con Sasuke- se encoge de hombros el viejo Hatake, Jiraya afirma comprendiendo un poco -sabes que mi hijo casi hizo todo por su parte, es momento de buscar apoyo para desarrollarlo más-

Jiraya hace una mueca, recuerda esos días del pequeño Kakashi y la terquedad de hacer todo solo, siente un poco de culpa por no estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaban (en honor a Minato) -Sin entrar a los secretos de clan- prefiere centrarse en el tema.

Niega impasible mirando el cielo de nuevo -ahora sin Itachi, es imposible aprenderlo aun para el único Uchiha puro...- rebela incierto -pero por lo que Huan me ha dicho... sus hijos mayores... Fa y aun el civil de Bao han comenzado a indagar en los pergaminos, llevara tiempo- explica ligeramente.

Es lo más natural por hacer, Huan seguro se ha mantenido al margen por el hecho de ser civil pero hay tanto que Tobirama-sama hizo por su propia investigación para sus hijos con el sharingan -¿Danzo ha intentado?- Jiraya mira a su colega astutamente.

Sakumo se amarga en el instante por la mera mención de tan nefasto halcón de guerra -Por supuesto, cuando el clan fue golpeado... intento tanto absorber a Sasuke-

-Ese viejo, nunca me agrado- Jiraya expresa con un chasquear de lengua exasperada, aun cuando la imagen con Katara quedo grabada en su mente... nunca, desde ese punto lo volvió a ver emocional.

Siempre ha creído que es parte culpa del viejo lobo como Danzo la deserción misteriosa del gentil Opal, Sena es el más inclinado a esa teoría siendo el sensei genin del joven shimura-beifong.

El Sannin se asegurara de darle una visita a Baatar en algún punto de su visita.

-A nadie en este punto, hay tanto que ha pretendido ya sea contra los Beifong o los clanes pequeños en los que nos convertimos-Sakumo hace un gesto amargo al mirar directamente a su visitante -por lo que se, es el culpable de algunos rumores en la aldea- evidencia agudamente.

-Necesito una copa- Jiraya suspira como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza entre más se inclinan a las teorías de conspiración de una u otra forma.

Sakumo parece divertido de su miseria, sabiendo como el viejo sapo funciona -Tal vez te acompañe-

-¿Tienes aquí?- parpadea aturdido Jiraya, aun en la profunda depresión no era adepto a beber.

-Por supuesto, no sería un inversionista activo del bar shinobi si no tuviera mi propia reserva- regresa al ponerse de pie para sacudirse su ropa con ausencia.

-Te desconozco amigo- Jiraya canta con total horror, sintiendo como que se perdió algo muy importante en algún punto de su ausencia prolongada.

-Eso pasa cuando se está tanto tiempo ausente- se encoge de hombros el viejo Hatake sonriendo con ese humor extraño impasible que copio de su padrino Tobirama.

Voltea los ojos al seguirlo por el corredor del complejo a las cocinas -Gajes del oficio- se escusa válidamente el viejo sapo.

XXXXX

Kakashi tiene un respiro durante esa mañana en el complejo Beifong, se aparta del campo de entrenamiento en el que ha estado y no siente culpa por la mirada que Sasuke le está mandando para que no lo deje solo en ese infierno... le responde enviando del único ojo visible un desplante burlista para marcharse por el camino de tierra ignorando a los que deja detrás.

Es tranquilo, en ese punto no está preocupado por otro intento de Orochimaru o ese Kabuto, el complejo Beifong es impermeable en esa manera... confiable, seguro... y recuerda su niñez con cariño al respecto.

Nunca culpara a su padre por esos momentos preciados con esta familia en esas tierras, de hecho no esperaba que lo recibieran de regreso después de su larga ausencia (no había regresado otra vez por temor a lo que sucedió la última vez que recogió a Sasuke)... pero Wing siempre fue suave al respecto a pesar que Iroh era su padrino.

Llega a la parte central del complejo, mira las casas alineadas y los miembros del clan secundario haciendo sus labores para mantener las tierras presentables... sabe hay varios entrenando en otros de los campos distribuidos, de alguna manera no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a Lin desde que despertó... no puede acercarse simplemente a la niña, por lo que sabe está entrenando con Iroh y Tenzo (no es el único sensei reducido a genin en estas tierras y era un consuelo) con el mokuton, no quiere provocar a su padrino de eso está seguro.

Suspira para invadir directamente la casa principal, la cocina era el punto deseado y espera que haya algo que pueda robar de su alacena que pueda comer... el sharingan consume más de sí mismo que a un usuario natural, pero no lo dirá en voz alta... tiene orgullo y no quiere ridiculizarse aún más delante de Sasuke.

Piensa que el chidori sería una buena técnica para agregar al repertorio de Sasuke, tal vez este reclutando a Shaoran para que sea una herencia para el nuevo clan Uchiha... tendrá que hablarlo con Fa (lleva lo shinobi del clan) en algún momento de esa semana junto con Roku por supuesto para la línea del sharingan Beifong... duda un poco para el Shimura-Beifong... no es muy apegado a esa sección adyacente pero también cuentan con genin que pudieran adoptar el chidori para el futuro.

No es celoso de su técnica aunque sabe debería, pero era eso a que se pierda por no pasarla.

Se para en seco debajo del marco de la puerta de la cocina, sonríe bajo la máscara -Buenos días, Lin-chan- saluda jovialmente a quien deseaba ver.

La niña en cuestión parpadea al registrarlo, da un asentimiento silencioso de cabeza volviendo al vaso de lo que asume es agua o te puesto en la parte de la mesa que ocupa.

El Copy nin niega para sí mismo, la niña en verdad difiere tanto del resto con su comportamiento reservado en comparación al bullicio del resto de los novatos.

-Pensé que estabas entrenando con Tenzo- dice al vagar directo al refrigerador confiando nuevamente en esa familiaridad que parece regresar en su persona, Kakashi arrulla que haya lo necesario para un emparedado lo suficientemente ligero y llenador antes de meterse de nuevo al infierno que Wing ha labrado engañosamente con buenas palabras.

Lin lo mira como si fuera un desvergonzado al tomar tantas libertades, pero suspira para contestar -He sido excusada por hoy- murmura con disgusto como si no fuera justo que estuviera sentada ahora mientras el resto entrena.

-No debes apresurarte, tienes tiempo- se sienta en la silla enfrente de la morena, Kakashi comienza con los aderezos en el pan... no tiene el valor para decirle que no es necesario presionarse cuando no ha pasado a la tercera fase del examen.

Pero la niña le da un gesto agudo como si adivinara sus pensamientos, niega para volver su vista al te -tal vez tengo tiempo- frunce el ceño como si pensara más sobre estas palabras profundamente -Pero...- suspira para sí misma dejando a medias el comentario.

Kakashi tararea, sabe Tenzo ha detenido las misiones fuera de la aldea por Orochimaru vagando tan cercas... ahora no tiene nada que ver con la paranoia del consejo, era solo precaución de un jounin con graves trastornos con su creador... además el resto del equipo dos también ha tomado este mes como un tiempo para entrenar de manera individual, es como una pausa necesaria (Además Iroh seguro secuestro al antes root).

A pesar que ninguno participara en las finales.

-Entonces ¿Quién es Korra?- pregunta casual Kakashi poniendo atención en la lechuga que finaliza su merienda, disfruta del shock ligeramente de la niña al otro lado de la mesa como una curiosa reacción -¿Quién es Kuvira?- es como poner el último clavo al ataúd.

Lin le da esa mirada inquebrantable ligeramente asustada, pero se compone tan rápido como viene que si no fuera por su nivel jounin y experiencia Anbu/Root no lo hubiera atrapado -Donde escuchaste eso- regresa tranquilamente con una ceja arqueada.

Kakashi alaba su control -Bueno, durante las preliminares tuviste este lapso febril- hace un ademan con su emparedado colocado tiernamente en su plato improvisado de una servilleta.

Hatake controla con su único ojo la postura de la niña, tan rígida e incómoda... luego sus ojos verdes nublados como si esto fuera lo único que le faltaba en ese mal día, porque si Iroh la despidió era porque seguro tenía problemas de concentración.

Lin aprieta los labios llevándose la taza de té a su boca -no es nada- su tono grave era con la finalidad de terminar la discusión.

Kakashi estaba lejos de ser disuadido a dejar tal tema, era curioso como parecía casi desconsolada en ese momento con esos nombres dichos con tal arrepentimiento... no era propio de un genin apenas saliendo al mundo shinobi -No sentía que fuera nada-

Se encoge de hombros tenazmente, lanzando la mejor mirada de disgusto -No es nada que le convenga, Kakashi-sensei- despide diplomáticamente.

Suspira de satisfacción el hombre de la máscara, su plato ahora limpio y esa carente expresión de sorpresa que todos llevan cuando lo ven que ha terminado de comer sin dejarles ver su rostro no se presentó en Lin-chan en ningún momento, está decidida a ignorarlo.

-Es mi negocio si es importante-

-Solo si pone en peligro a la aldea, Kakashi-sensei- regresa sin perturbarse -por lo que sé, no es el caso-

Suspira rendido porque de hecho, tiene un punto en su defensa -solo estoy preocupado- admite con un encoger perezoso de hombros, recargándose en la silla.

-Agradezco el gesto, es innecesario- la morena despide como si no fuera nada.

Bufa al cruzarse de brazos -en verdad eres terca- murmura recordando que a comparación, su prometida era un material diferente a Lin aunque como todo Beifong tiene su punto aterrador y firme -Solo considera que puedo escuchar, si gustas-

No quiere ofrecer eso, porque el tema está lejos de ser comprendido ¿Tal vez lo hable con Tenzo? O uno de los Beifong... suspira, si fuera el caso sabe, sin saber cómo... que perderá algún tipo de respeto por parte de Lin si divulga algo de esta anomalía... y Kakashi es testigo que un Beifong traicionado es aterrador.

-Puedes ir a pasear por el pueblo, seguro hay tanto para hacer para alguien tan joven como tú- Kakashi vuelve a su postura vaga, con una sonrisa de ojo en la niña que salto a su voz.

Seguro tendrá tanto en su mente como para olvidar que estaba sentado ahí, está un poco ofendido al respecto.

Lin niega con un gesto endurecido -sería irresponsable vagar sin supervisión- dice como si las palabras fueran dolorosas y ofensivas.

Adivina que ahí hubo una discusión y por su gesto, la genin perdió -Estoy seguro no corres peligro-

Bufa -solo aumentaran los Gaoling y Yuu ahora no me dejara sola- dice amarga mirando su taza ahora vacía con total desapego.

-Supongo que es normal- se encoge de hombros Kakashi, después de todo los Beifong eran protectores de los suyos -pero estar encerrada pensando en sabrá el sabio que no te arreglara el ánimo-

-Tal vez entrenar- Lin se defiende con sus ojos verdes inciertos mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-No todo en la vida es entrenar- dice el jounin sintiéndose un poco estúpido al respecto, a la edad que tiene Lin era lo único que hacia... entrenar.

Niega -Tiene razón, pasar el tiempo mirando la mesa no ayudara- Lin se pone de pie mirando al exterior -Visitare al Nara, Shikamaru seguro apreciara un juego- planea sobre la marcha.

Kakashi ríe -fue bueno verte con bien- dice claramente -el sello ya no es una molestia ¿verdad?-

Era como si recordara el sentimiento, pero no parece inclinada a cubrir su cuello como lo hace Sasuke cada vez que le mencionan la marca maldita.

-No, ya no es una molestia- dice encogiéndose apática con los hombros -suerte, Kakashi-sensei- se despide forzosamente.

Niega al verla irse, un poco defraudado de no sacar la información que quería pero tranquilo de verla con bien aunque con mucho en su cabeza... se está ablandando al no ser inquisitivo, pero es solo la idea de que pronto serán familia.

Además sabe que la niña controla muy bien cualquier asunto, si llegara a ser peligroso entonces no tendría piedad en sus cuestionamientos.

¿Qué estará haciendo su novia? Piensa ausente en la austeridad de la cocina, Roku apenas le dice algo al igual que el resto... no empuja el tema porque se siente que perdió tal derecho al apartarse de la relación.

Tal vez no sea material para esto, cuando supo de tal compromiso casi se ahoga en el acto... pero Sakumo lo arreglo para su bienestar o algún tipo de promesa que lo puso furioso, pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo.

Asegúrese que sea información lejos de Iruka, aunque por las miradas de odio de Fei era cuestión de tiempo antes de recibir la venganza por humillarlo delante de los genin en las preliminares.

Pensaba unirse de nuevo al entrenamiento, pero una convocación del Hokage estaba llamando urgentemente a la torre... suspira, por lo menos ahora tiene un pretexto para dejar a Sasuke... pero Wing siendo un shinobi también debía acudir al llamado, tendrá que decirle a Roku si podía cuidar a su genin.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bueno, Lin despertó! No se anduvieron por las ramas... directo y al problema.

Sakumo siendo un hombre calmado pero lleno de rencor a Orochimaru poniendo nervioso a Jiraya, este por supuesto es un invitado en el complejo... Por supuesto que Orochi tuvo que desarrollar métodos para burlar a un clan como el Beifong, Sakumo y cualquiera de su generación que sobrevivieron en mi fic.

Todavía no digo quien es la prometida de Kakashi, ya vendrá en el futuro aunque seguro algunos ya saben quién es ¿no?

Hayate no murio, pero entro en un estado de coma inducido por Shigeo, fue encontrado por uno de los Gaoling por casualidad.

La tranquilidad antes de la tempestad, el mes de ocio empieza antes de las preliminares.

¿Que aldea tomara la propuesta de Orochimaru? ¿Que hara el Kazekage? ¿Como recibio Gaara la idea de no ir contra un Beifong?


	18. Libro 17

Libro 17: Usanza

Las piezas de Shogi se mueven hábilmente entre ambas manos de los participantes, una mirada concentrada con un absoluto brillo estratega tanto en Lin como en el anfitrión Shikamaru... este último entrecierra sus ojos para contrarrestar el movimiento de la niña, haciendo una táctica simple para suplir la pieza blanca con la negra suya... suspira y el manto silencioso es inflexible, sin palabras ni conversaciones forzadas.

Solo silencio, como en los tiempos antes de separarse en las diligencias genin.

Están sentados en esa casa tradicional, en ese cobertizo que da vista en el jardín adornado con la simpleza del resto del clan... el bosque se puede ver, los ciervos corren entre las sombras y el eco distante de un pueblo es sofocado por la tranquilidad momentánea.

El recuerdo de supervivencia y lucha ahora es ligeramente olvidado.

Un suspiro rompe todo, Shikamaru levanta su vista ociosa a su contrincante como si midiera sus siguientes palabras hasta decidir que lo simple funcionaria -no estas concentrada... otra vez- su voz rompió la atmosfera, aun cuando fue bajo por la cantidad de silencio parecía muy bien que hubiera gritado.

Un fastidio.

Por supuesto que Lin no reacciona ante su denuncia de forma exagerada, esta esa minúscula tensión en sus hombros que delatan su comportamiento extraño... su mente esta tan lejos del juego aun cuando fue ella quien vino otra vez a pedirlo a su casa.

Ha sido así desde que vino la primera vez a pedir un juego, Shikamaru ha sido paciente con su amiga en estos intentos de distracción... se siente un poco utilizado, pero era mejor que a dejarla sola con todos ocupados alrededor.

Solo piensa que esta falta de enfoque es por lo sucedido en el bosque, en las preliminares y lo que sea haya sucedido después de su despertar.

Shikamaru es infeliz por ella, pero la fuerte y terca Lin nunca llorara por ayuda como lo hacen otras niñas molestas y a veces... como ahora... es irritante no poder hacer nada sin saber qué.

Sus ojos no vacilan uno al otro dándose un aspecto hosco, Nara con sus hombros ligeramente encorvados y la regia Beifong con sus labios fuertemente cerrados, no le dirá nada -no es malo pedir ayuda ¿sabes?- se rompe a decir con su tono irónico pero suave.

Lin parpadea por las palabras sin quitar su atención de su amigo, un brillo enojado la ilumina y no es para Shikamaru... es para sí misma enderezándose aún más en su lugar, atormentado... formal... como si intentara traer aquel fantasma pasado que con el marco infantil faltan años para llenar.

Suelta el aliento dolido, es una pelea perdida tratar de forzar el tema que ha estado consumiendo mucho su pensamiento... Shikamaru lo deja ser solo para ahorrarse el dolor aunque al menos lo intento, bosteza aparentando que nada en el mundo le molesta... no sabe cómo aliviar a su amiga terca en resolverlo sola... un interrogatorio no es una opción.

Aun cuando siente curiosidad, aun cuando Shikamaru tiene un sinfín de teorías golpeando su mente de todo lo que sabe... lo que le han dicho... y simples suposiciones... no tocara esa línea delicada que Lin se ha forzado a marcar.

-Vamos- se pone de pie golpeando ligeramente el tablero de shogi abandonado, ojos verdes lo miran critico -iré al hospital... seguro Choji se animara de verte- no es una burla, pero solo un simple comentario.

Un suspiro, Lin solo niega su infantilismo al ponerse de pie aun el fantasma tenso en toda su postura que el Nara prefiere no señalar, ambos caminando a través de la casa en un mutismo casual como el que siempre frecuentaban en sus extraños momentos a solas a través de los años de crecimiento.

Shikamaru puede ver al escolta, Yuu, uniéndose a medio camino unos pasos detrás, ríe burlón en dirección a su amiga que le lanza un brillo de advertencia para no decir nada, después de todo este nivel de seguridad lo habían dejado años atrás ahora volviendo por obvias razones.

El perezoso puso sus manos en los bolsillos guardándose sus ingeniosos y ociosos comentarios al sentarse en el Genkan buscando sus sandalias para ponerlas, en el caso de Lin sus extraños zapatos cerrados.

-Tendremos que llevar flores- Beifong murmura al ponerse de pie sacudiendo el polvo fantasma de su chaleco, resopla un poco el flequillo y espera expectante una respuesta con ese aire imperiosa que la caracteriza.

Shikamaru siempre pensó que era como un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de una niña las primeras veces que la trato, niega un poco el pensamiento y se rinde a responder con una sencilla afirmación silenciosa al ponerse de pie mirando al guardaespaldas ya en la puerta.

-Muchas flores- murmura Lin con un largo suspiro arrepentido, era fácil leer lo culpable que esta por no haber pasado a visitar a todos los que habitan actualmente el hospital que aunque solo se han tratado en el bosque todavía eran de su generación.

-No te preocupes...- Bosteza Shikamaru -aunque si, serán muchas flores- agrega como un granito de arena diminuto pero divertido.

Era un hermoso día, brillante y animado en Konoha... caminar fuera del complejo no es complicado, algunos de sus parientes los miran pasar deseando un buen viaje y Shikamaru vuelve a pasar su mano detrás de la nuca con un cansancio monumental.

Lin es callada, ahora no hace comentarios... ni observaciones... ni lo quiere arrastrar a sus jornadas largas de entrenamiento que con el distanciamiento se han vuelto más temerarios, sobre todo considerando que paso a la tercera fase junto con Shino (Asuma-sensei aún no perdona aquel secuestro que sufrieron antes del examen).

No es que se queje, es feliz con su propio ritmo al entrenar pero eso solo es un punto más en las anomalías de su buena amiga.

Shikamaru mira el establecimiento de Flores Yamanaka como distracción, contiene el aliento al pasar la puerta y suelta un suspiro de alivio al percatarse que no está Ino, sería un dolor tratar con sus gritos por la presunta "traición" de su parte cada vez que esta con Lin.

-Buenas tardes- Inoichi es un hombre robusto, rubio y una sonrisa encantadora... una fachada de un gran shinobi, medita Shikamaru.

Lin se instala delante del mostrador -Buenas tardes- regresa el saludo con un sencillo ondeo de mano del Nara a sus espaldas, Yuu aguarda fuera del local como una gárgola aterradora.

-Lin-chan ¿Cómo está tu equipo?- recargado en el mostrador el hombre pregunta sin pretensiones.

Un suspiro inseguro, la Beifong mira el establecimiento sin dar directamente con el shinobi fuera de servicio -Cada uno se tomó tiempo en sus entrenamientos, no los he logrado ver enteramente- responde con un ceño fruncido, como si recordara algo antes de soltar un suspiro exasperado.

Shikamaru mirando encima de unas flores moradas, reflexiona que el equipo dos es muy diligente y rígido con sus entrenamientos para irse de forma individual en este tiempo, pero se guarda su comentario... tal vez, si no se le olvida... preguntara más detalles a Lin para futuras referencias (espera no alentar a que lo secuestren).

-¿Y cómo estás?- Inoichi cuestiona con sus ojos fijos en la diminuta figura de la morena, su tono es informal pero esta esa carga de investigación... indagación... como si tratara de leer a Lin, Shikamaru asume que tal vez el hombre guste aprovechar la tentativa de evaluación de manera ¿extraoficial? Uno no sabe.

Yamanaka es bueno leyendo a la gente con simples gestos, es su oficio después de todo además de ser apoyo psicológico a los reclutas shinobis de todas las etapas.

Pero Shikamaru conoce bien a su amiga, por lo que decide escoger flores al azar dando la espalda deliberadamente para no ver el intercambio era mejor terminar rapido.

-Estoy bien, Yamanaka-san- Lin responde mirando directamente al comerciante, no traiciona su gesto de piedra y sabe muy bien la especialidad de ese clan como para bajar la guardia... se conserva firme y valiente en su apariencia, enterrando cada pensamiento que la ha estado molestando desde ese día en que su abuelo le conto todo.

Ella estaba bien.

Inoichi inclina su cabeza con agudeza, suelta un largo suspiro paciente y ofrece una dulce sonrisa -mah, Lin-chan... no te lo tomes personal, es una simple pregunta- su sonrisa solo se extiende ante el aura amarga de la niña.

Siente que fallo en ser sutil, algo que aún le cuesta trabajo aceptar... fue un jefe de policía pero para estos shinobis era fácil la lectura aun cuando encierra todo dentro de sí misma, esos ojos del hombre se encienden como si estuviera hablándole en voz alta con su silencio.

Para el shinobi era peculiar, esta oportunidad de ver directamente a la pequeña y tomando el consejo del Hokage, trato de diagnosticarla de forma superficial... hasta ahora solo ha visto esa tensión en sus músculos, esa contracción en sus ojos opacos, el pequeño temblor en su ceño y como se sostiene ante su mirada... la niña era buena, es como intentar precisar a un Hatake.

Por ahora lo dejara, tal vez se tome la molestia de en verdad dar una visita al Beifong para platicar con la niña, Tenzo seguro lo perdonara y espera que no se vaya a derrumbar tanto cuando obtenga su primera muerte si es así de sensible a temas oscuros de la vida shinobi (pero lo sobrelleva muy bien, una voz dentro susurra... pero es como alimentar una bomba de tiempo) -El dia es hermoso ¿no?- desvia rudamente el tema.

Oh le encanta la mirada de frustración de la niña, es como si tuviera que controlarse para no morderlo por ser descarado... Inoichi conoció un poco al Nidaime durante su infancia, puede ver en verdad la sombra dictadora y abrazadora vibrando en esos ojos verdes... en serio seria aterradora cuando creciera un poco más.

Lin se niega a seguir el juego del psicólogo, tuvo algunos roces en su tiempo en ciudad republica pero es la profesión que más odia... mejor busca a Shikamaru quien se acerca abarrotado de flores de tantos colores en sus manos, sus ojos oscuros perdidos mirándola como si pidiera ayuda.

Un suspiro, Nara mira por encima de los diversos pétalos aguantándose un estornudo -Bueno, escoge- ordena aburrido.

La maestra tierra voltea los ojos al realizar unas preliminares en elección, en esta vida no ha tenido la experiencia de visitas en el hospital (Con sus heridas sufridas contra el monstruo Kakuzu, no tuvieron que ser internados cuando el Senju se hizo cargo en el complejo)... en la pasada aun cuando amaba visitar a sus colegas heridos en redadas, nunca fue de flores... frunce el ceño perdida de cuáles eran los colores correctos para la temática y cuantas de ellas necesitarían para cubrir a los hospitalizados.

Shikamaru estaba igual o más perdido, tal vez era momento de ponerle un poco... una pizca... tal vez casi nada de atención a las divagaciones extensas de Ino de las flores.

-Oh, ¿visitaran el hospital?- Inoichi se inserta casualmente en la conversación, ahora alzándose por encima de los niños con ojos curiosos, el brillo inquisidor apagado por completo.

-Si- responde Lin todavía mirando las flores con duda, pasando de una a otra con sus dedos deslizándose entre los pétalos como si esperara que alguna saltara a su mano a su deseo.

El Yamanaka sonríe deliberadamente al ver la indecisión -estas no son recomendables...- señala unas de coloración pastel -a menos que desees un buen parto a alguien- ríe divertido por la mueca gemela de vergüenza que brilla en sus compradores.

XXXXX

Ino pasea por los corredores del hospital, aún hay vendas visibles de su propia experiencia en los exámenes y todavía su corazón se siente pesado de la manera patética en que perdió... aun cuando nadie en su equipo la juzga por tal acontecimiento.

Pero la decepción en Shaoran, sus comentarios que aunque carecían de malicia herían más que sus golpes... la compararon durante toda la experiencia, como si Ino debiera haber estado en el nivel que presumía tenía todo el equipo dos.

De su rival Lin.

Quiso gritarle, aun ahora espera poder verlo de repente para hacerlo tragar sus palabras burdas que tanto le dañaron, pero lastimosamente no podía... no sin tener que ir ya sea al complejo Uchiha o Beifong.

Además no desea traer animosidad de Sasuke-kun que parece un poco apegado a ese nombrado "hermano" ¡Pero estaba tan frustrada!

Parpadea -Enfócate Ino- se dice al abofetearse ambas mejillas haciendo una mueca al olvidar que tenía algunos rasguños sensibles en su piel a pesar del tiempo, eso significaba que fueron tan profundas -solo espero que no dejen marca, si no el imbécil sabrá quien soy- murmura enojada pensando que si su belleza es afectada, no le importara cargar directo al complejo donde Shaoran caería ante sus pies.

Suspira, normaliza sus pensamientos mirando la puerta que era su objetivo.

Su molestia, sus divagaciones se lavaron de su rostro supliéndola por indecisión.

Sakura estaba al otro lado, todos estos días y no llega más que a ese punto... solo mira la puerta largamente insegura de entrar recordando mucho su pasado además del motivo de su distanciamiento.

-¿Vas a entrar?- una voz la hace saltar, ahí con un aspecto fresco Beifong Mulan le sonríe parada en medio del corredor mirando entre ella y la puerta como si adivinara sus molestias.

-¿Es ese Lee?- pregunta Ino desviándose de contestar para mirar a lo que traía en su hombro la hermosa niña, ignorando la punzada de celos porque ella tiene todo... capacidad y belleza aun cuando es mayor es injusto.

-Oh, no me acordaba del nombre- Mulan murmura frunciendo el ceño en dirección al caído en su hombro -El tío Shigeo me pidió traerlo, al parecer escapo para entrenar en el jardín- ríe ligeramente palmeando la espalda del inconsciente -un tipo duro- agrega con cariño.

Parpadea, recuerda los rumores que circulan e insegura pregunta -pero se supone que no volverá...- se queja atascada.

-Eso dicen los médicos, pero que sería un shinobi sin ser terco- Mulan reflexiona con experiencia, una sonrisa delgada casi frágil -El abuelo Hideaki dice que solo necesita un largo periodo de terapia- se encoge de hombros -tal vez Tsunade pueda ayudar, considerando que su especialidad son los huesos-

-¿Hay esperanza?- parpadea Ino con sorpresa, mirando la puerta donde su amiga ha escuchado tiene algunos problemas con su propia columna.

-Por lo que se, Sakura-chan también va en el mismo barco- la Beifong mira lo mismo con soltura, suspira -ahora ¿si me disculpas?- se despide ligeramente llevando su carga al otro corredor.

Ino se queda ahí para verlos, mira de nuevo la puerta donde sabe Sakura aguarda del otro lado... frunce el ceño insegura de nuevo, sería prudente dar el primer paso... pero en serio necesita una amiga con quien desahogarse, planear y reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha sucedido desde ese bosque oscuro.

Desde las preliminares.

Tal vez juntas, podían entender de donde el resto de su generación era tan fuertes.

Con esto, tragando su orgullo... decide abrir la puerta, por lo menos la cara de shock de Sakura valió la pena.

Sin darse cuenta que Sasuke, no era una de sus prioridades.

XXXXX

Kakashi llega al complejo Hatake con un manto cansado que solo hace visible cuando atraviesa las puertas en la seguridad de su territorio, no está nada arrepentido de abandonar a Sasuke en su entrenamiento... ya aprendió lo que debía, ahora tendría que hacer un espacio entre la agenda que Wing ha programado para poder enseñar su chidori al pequeño grupo que ha elegido para portar tales enseñanzas.

Se masajea los hombros al sentarse para quitarse las sandalias, suspira dolido y se deja caer en el tatami ahí en la entrada sin ninguna vergüenza... frunce el ceño al repasar su lista de nominados... no está muy convencido para el Shimura-Beifong Mao, pero Shaoran, Dalai, Fa y Deshi hablan muy bien de su primo.

Por lo menos no tratara con Gao, el hermano mayor de Mao que es un pequeño bastardo sádico según rumores de Anbu.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Jiraya se asoma desde el final del corredor con una sonrisa tranquila.

Kakashi resopla dignándose a sentarse, se para en un salto con sus pies descalzos sin hacer ruido... hace un ondeo de mano al acercarse al sannin -solo complicaciones-

-Supe por Sakumo que entrenaras a un grupo de mocosos- arquea la ceja con burla, Jiraya después de todo sabía que Takeo estaba un poco molesto por dichas "preferencias" de su tío a entrenar a otros niños.

-No tengo opción- jura con el ceño fruncido, dejando su banda de la hoja encima de un mueble en el corredor con su ojo firmemente cerrado pero confiando en la tranquilidad del amplio complejo, ambos caminan rumbo al jardín donde el eco del entrenamiento privado puede ser escuchado.

-Todos tenemos opción- arremete el viejo al llegar al porche donde pueden ver ampliamente la zona devastada y la suave voz de Sakumo recomendando ciertos movimientos a Takeo con la amada espada que lo hizo llamarse colmillo blanco.

-¿Con un Beifong?- arquea la ceja divertido Kakashi.

-Bueno tienes un punto, seguro Sokka fue un dolor en el culo para ti- Jiraya se encoge de hombros prefiriendo sentarse para observar, una mesa estaba ahí medio preparada signo de estar ocupada desde antes de la llegada del Hatake.

-Tuve el error de hablarlo delante de el- deja caer los hombros Kakashi recordando el intercambio -Por lo menos no fue Iroh- tiene un escalofrió que ambos comparten.

Jiraya le indica que se siente, ambos comparten una copa y el copy nin no tiene por qué ocultar su rostro, ahora con la máscara baja disfruta del licor con tranquilidad (a veces se pregunta porque gasta en ir al bar cuando tiene un sótano lleno de botellas exquisitas).

Respira satisfecho, el sannin mira con un gesto repentinamente serio -¿Los niños?-

-Sasuke solo se queja cuando usa mucho su chakra- Kakashi responde sin necesidad que le indiquen exactamente a que niños se refieren o de que -mientras que Lin...- frunce el ceño -no la he visto en el campo de entrenamiento, creo que la despidieron por no poder concentrarse-

No podía siquiera saber que tanto es verdad el bienestar que la niña le dijo tener, la marca maldita hizo un número de ella y se preocupa... pero no puede obligarla a buscar consuelo si no quiere, en eso es tan similar al orgulloso de Sasuke.

-Tengo entendido que Zuko le dijo- El viejo Sannin llena de nuevo su vaso, ahora atento a la pequeña mesa con el eco del entrenamiento como si pensara en tanto a la vez.

-Supongo que sin ningún filtro- el jounin se bebe todo el contenido de golpe, quema pero es buena la cosecha en su mano... le vuelven a servir.

-Sabes cómo son los Beifong- ríe el viejo pervertido con nostalgia, ama esa familia aun con todo lo aterrador que pueden ser.

-Ni entiendo porque le dudo- Kakashi ve el interior de su copa vacía con tristeza guardándose sus pensamientos porque en el camino shinobi era mejor ser directos con ciertas cosas, sobre todo entre familia.

Pero tal vez decirlo de otra manera, ahora entiende el lio de Lin en esa única vez que la vio y admite lo bien que parece llevarlo si no se rompe a llorar... o como el... distanciarse.

-Al viejo no le gusto- admite Jiraya recordando la manera en que el sensei se retorció al enterarse de su preciado secreto dicho a oídos del objeto, seguro el consejo tendrá mucho que decir... tal vez intentar retomar la idea de arma que tanto Danzo ha dado publicidad.

Bufa, el copy nin se muerde su comentario nuevamente... hay lealtad para su Hokage, pero querer detener a un Beifong de hablar directamente con uno de sus hijos... no importa su concepción... era querer enfrentar una montaña figurativa y literal.

-Nunca tendrán oportunidad de arrebatarla de casa- el Sannin rompe su pensamiento diciéndolo en voz alta, el jounin levanta su vaso en afirmación.

-Así que... ¿Cuándo sale el siguiente numero?- Kakashi tuerce el tema de conversación a uno más ligero que lo ilumina a la expectativa.

Jiraya ríe confabulador, después de todo este niño era su mejor cliente para sus libros... no importa cuánto se queje Sakumo.

XXXXX

En un campo de entrenamiento al azar:

Anko mira al niño delante con total intensidad que casi desliza intención asesina ligera para hacerlo palidecer pero parece soportarlo con dignidad además que tampoco está muy convencido por la idea de asesoramiento al igual que ella.

Pero no es como si pudiera negarse, Hideaki-sama era un hombre temible al que respeta por haberle enseñado tanto en el camino de los venenos y antídotos aun después de la condena social que sufrió por ser la única genin sobreviviente de Orochimaru (aun cuando todos la señalaban como un espía durmiente por su pérdida de memoria).

Solo era superada por Tsunade-sama y Shigeo-sama en el camino de los venenos.

-Estoy segura que su padre puede ayudarle- intenta Anko zafarse de la manera más digna, recordando al jugoso hombre que además de jounin es el encargado del hospital de Konoha (no te distraigas).

-Si abuelo, esta mujer está loca- Irio dice sin temor con un gran puchero, todo su entusiasmo por aprender venenos acaba de caer en lo más bajo de sus prioridades... ni el alivio de estar lejos de su tirano abuelo parecía compensar este sacrilegio.

Antes de poder golpearlo, Hideaki se instala delante de ella con una mirada cargada -¿Crees que te estoy preguntando?- replica secamente.

-Bueno hubieras empezado por ahí, Hideaki-sama- llora Anko con un suspiro sufrido -yo aquí pensando que tenía opción-

-Aun me debes por lo que hiciste hace algunos años- regresa gravemente el viejo, su nieto... Irio parece tan perdido por lo dicho de manera criptica pero firme al lado de su abuelo.

-¡Estaba borracha!- se defiende pero la mirada del Senju más viejo es nefasta, haciéndola bajar la cabeza en vergüenza... fue una de las pocas veces que en verdad intento hacer algo en contra de la hija de Orochimaru.

Solo un arqueo de ceja es más que suficiente, no fue una vez... fueron tres y solo en una estaba borracha, pero en todas Hideaki-sama apelo por ella.

Un suspiro cansado, dirigiendo todo a otra táctica -Te puedo arreglar algo con mi sobrino- Hideaki se encoge mentalmente por el pobre de su sobrino, pero deseaba preparar bien a su nieto y sin tiempo para supervisarlo en un tema tan delicado como en el resto de las áreas era su mejor opción sin Tsunade cercas y Shigeo ocupado.

Anko se sonroja, se aclara la garganta -¿en serio?- no quería sonar muy urgida, pero siempre le han gustado mayores y será algo que pueda presumir a Kurenai si logra atraparlo.

-¡Abuelo!- Irio estaba totalmente escandalizado y horrorizado, aun con su corta edad podía saber a lo que se referían -no quiero a esta loca como algo cercano- apunta groseramente a la jounin que golpea su mano en represalia.

-¿Trato?- Hideaki finaliza, un grito silencioso de Irio jurando que algo estaba mal con el mundo.

-El niño sabrá de venenos, antídotos y pocos le afectaran al terminar mi asesoría- promete Anko con una seriedad nefasta, haciendo que Shigeo en el hospital tenga algún sentimiento de premonición funesta mientras Irio está por desmayarse.

-Es lo menos que te pido- sonríe como tiburón el viejo Senju.

Irio se siente traicionado, no solo aprende que su abuelo ha tenido algo así como una protegida que broto de debajo de una piedra (porque en todo su crecimiento nunca la vio)... sino que esta era la loca supervisora del examen al que le gusta la sangre, no era un buen día cuando su abuelo la dejo en ese campo de entrenamiento con una entusiasta de los venenos.

XXXXX

Aburame Sena es un jounin retirado pero aun tan vivaz como todos de su generación, mira a su nieto más joven al que ahora entrenara durante este lapso y aun con su rostro cubierto como todos en su clan... sonríe ligeramente.

Le trae recuerdos de su tiempo con sus genin, aun cuando no fue planeado... aun cuando fue en medio de una guerra para proteger a un Beifong lanzado sin miramientos por su padre... adoro ese lapso.

Nunca volvió a tomar otro equipo, aun siente el dolor de la traición por la deserción de Opal, siempre sospechara de Danzo quien también ha robado algunos miembros de su clan para root... pequeños que ya no volvió a ver a pesar de su amplia red.

Suspira, se concentra cuando sus Kikaichu empiezan a zumbar en su molestia... Shino está muy entusiasmado por la oportunidad, una iniciativa antes de que Lin venga a arrastrarlo fuera de su complejo para algún entrenamiento salvaje.

Para el apático Shino, se le hace extraño que no haya venido su buena amiga, sus Kikaichu advierten que está visitando el Nara bajo una gran vigilancia de seguridad... tampoco ha dado con ese Orochimaru por más que sus insectos se expanden, tal vez unirá fuerzas con Shikamaru como un método para avanzar en espionaje.

Un proyecto divertido que Sena seguro aprueba.

XXXXX

Gaara mira el pueblo con un aspecto hosco, sus ojos vagan de un lado a otro con un simple movimiento de pupila bajo el sol de la tarde en ese techado del edificio alto que ha decidido como su punto de observación.

Hay tranquilidad, un susurro flota en el pueblo tan distinto al de Suna que a esta hora todos estarían dentro por ser el punto más alto del sol del desierto... el pelirrojo no se acostumbra a esto, esta alegría y sus shinobis colgando en el perímetro vigilándolo no hacen más que verlo.

Su madre susurra en su cabeza en tonos cálidos, alienta y le dice como de satisfactorio seria golpear a cada shinobi patrullando... tal vez eliminar a Baki de una vez por todas para finalizar con invadir ese complejo que ve desde su ubicación.

Esa gran casa tallada en la montaña es un foco para sus ojos, cada día no hace más que detallar su fachada como algo tan lejos a lo acostumbrado en Suna pero similar de alguna forma... en ocasiones cuenta cuantas personas salen en ese balcón para mirar debajo de ellos con sonrisas, con burlas o simple paz... se pregunta si lo alcanzaran a ver, si temen ser atacados o son tan confiados como parecen.

(Se ven felices, todos los rostros mayores o menores... todos sin un atisbo de miedo)

Pero la razón extrañamente supera la voz de su madre, no puede simplemente ir a romper como quiere... a bañarse en la sangre de los Beifong para ser reconocido ¿amado?, no hasta por lo menos quitar otra pequeña molestia que ha estado rondando insistentemente en su mente obsesiva.

Algo que le hace borrar la decepción de no enfrentar a un Beifong en la tercera fase del examen.

Aprieta la mandíbula de forma imperceptible, si no fuera por su armadura de arena borrando líneas de expresión y protegiéndolo... estaría mostrando un feo gesto a sus vigilantes de la hoja... de solo pensar en ese niño con el que lucho ¿Por qué? La imagen de ese sensei ridículo dispersando su arena para protegerlo.

¿Por qué no lo dejo eliminarlo? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese insecto? ¿El mundo no pertenece a los más fuertes? ¿Por qué es amado? (Celos, envidia llena el centro del jinchuriki hasta convertirlo en una acidez molesta).

Parpadea.

Toma una decisión aprovechando el momento en que hay cambio de guardia en su perímetro, astutamente se desliza bajo el radar de su sensei... sus hermanos no le prestan tanta atención, un error para ellos... abandonando el hotel sin preámbulos, mostrando una vez más sus capacidades shinobis.

No hay nada que lo distraiga a su objetivo secundario, salta entre los tejados ocultándose en las pocas sombras de la tarde, no está interesado en las rutinas del entorno... sus ojos fijos en el edificio donde sabe esta su pequeña presa inferior.

El hospital de la hoja.

Es temerario, pero ahora solo quiere borrar este sentimiento asentado en su pecho de la única forma que conoce... asesinando al objeto, al ancla para tales molestias... será fácil, no habrá nadie que lo detenga esta vez... si tiene suerte, puede que logre ver a uno de esos sensei débiles llorando por perder a uno de sus hijos bajo la ley del más fuerte.

Su sonrisa rompe la máscara de arena ante tal satisfacción, ninguno de esos jounin de la hoja se lo esperaran... ama la idea.

Aterriza limpiamente en el tejado del hospital, su presencia borrada por completo para infiltración... entra por esa pequeña puerta a pasos precautorios, no es tonto... sabe hay algún jounin capaz disfrazado como inocente doctor (Los Senjus, su madre ruge de pura irritación por la mera mención).

Baja los pisos, las escaleras oscuras saliendo por el corredor donde inicia el área más concurrida, las enfermeras ni lo perciben, se endereza para caminar como si perteneciera a través del corredor a pasos silenciosos... sin embargo no llega tan lejos cuando ve algo que llama aún más su atención que su presa en alguna de las habitaciones de ese piso.

Ese niño tonto es barrido de su lista de prioridades, su madre se ríe altivamente por tal suerte haciéndolo feliz.

Ahí enfrente, en ese corredor convenientemente vacío estaba la niña que casi derriba la torre de las preliminares en un mero ataque febril, al parecer a punto de entrar en una de las habitaciones... en sus brazos un ramillete de flores delicadas deteniéndose de entrar cuando su pesado vistazo la hizo voltear... ella solo le arquea la ceja reconociéndole pero no temiéndole ¿nadie le ha contado lo que hizo con su contrincante?

Ignora a ese otro hombre que aparece repentinamente, que se interpone entre el y su objetivo con una espada desenfundada, no existe a sus ojos.

Su sofocante presencia no la hace temblar aunque si la pone a la defensiva, Gaara tararea vibrando por este regalo... por este Beifong.

Él le sonríe locamente mientras Lin solo le regresa la mirada.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto! Solo para decir presente! He tenido escases de musas, creo que se están muriendo! Gracias por sus reviews! Tratare de reanimar mis musas (aunque es más ganas, últimamente no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir).

Solo un interludio, se supone que aquí ya paso todo eso de naruto con las ranas!

Dalai y Deshi son dos de los tres hijos de Wing (Dewei quien es mayor tres años a Lin es civil), portadores del Sharingan... son de la edad de Mao pero que han decido esperar hasta el siguiente año para intentar los exámenes chunin.

Hay varios Beifong que me faltan presentar, como los que tienen la edad de Kabuto y otros tantos.

Irio infeliz por ser dejado bajo la tutela de Anko, pero considerando que el veneno es un tema delicado al que debe enseñarlo minuciosamente... Hideaki no tiene tiempo con sus responsabilidades, aunque aún lo entrenara en las otras áreas.

Ino avanzando en su amistad.

Y pues Gaara tentando a su suerte... Shikamaru no sabiendo cómo ayudar a alguien que no lo pide... y ya veremos que hace Lin para salir del problema además de resolver todo lo que seguro tiene en su cabeza.

Neah20 fuera.


	19. Libro 18

Libro 18: Diplomacia

Konoha debió de ser seguro.

Solo que no lo fue.

Apenas reconoció al pelirrojo como un combatiente de Suna, alguien al que no le ha dado un pensamiento con todo su drama agitándose en su mente... estaba por preguntar sobre su permiso para deambular cuando esa sonrisa espeluznante que no debería estar en un niño se rompió en el rostro antes estoico congelándole la sangre.

Recordándole que este mundo no es el mejor.

Y que estaba tratando con un loco según las palabras de Shikamaru (porque a pesar de la bruma en su mente, todavía le presto atención a las divagaciones casi quejas de su buen amigo durante estos días de constantes visitas).

La incomodidad de su cuello se dispara, la marca maldita haciendo un recordatorio constante de su presencia y de activarse en momentos en que vacila de una realidad a otra... cuando compara.

Lin apenas reacciono de sus pensamientos al dar un salto hacia atrás girando para atrapar la arena lejos de su pierna en un control básico de tierra, aterrizando torpemente al fondo del corredor... Yuu no tuvo la mejor suerte, su pierna estaba inutilizable pero tan firme delante de ella en una acción meramente protectora.

Odia ser protegida, pero más odia el hecho de permitir a su gente salir herida.

Levanta la vista en alerta con sus manos listas para interceder en un control de arena (odia los edificios de madera de Konoha ahora más que nunca), su ramo de flores es aplastado bajo los pies de su atacante... sus ojos se conectan y es aterrador lo que proyectan, algo que nuevamente piensa no debería cargar un niño de su edad.

Controla su mentalidad, enfoque (la marca arde tentador) y trata de no espaciar... de no ver de nuevo la horrorosa realidad.

El pelirrojo ha suspendido toda la arena en el entorno sin borrar su alegría impía de su semblante, detenido en el tiempo para solo mirarla con hambre, la calabaza cae en trozos grandes rodeándolo más, como si preparara para darlo todo en medio de un corredor repentinamente pequeño.

Lin cree que si se mueve, si intenta siquiera pensar en saltar por la ventana para ganar más distancia o llegar a tierra será inútil, ese niño no tendrá control elemental pero seguro da una carrera justa para su clan con esa arena suya.

¿Dónde estaba toda esa seguridad que se presume la rodea?

El suspenso cae como un manto en ese corredor con solo el sonido del arrastrar de la arena, golpes amortiguado de las puertas que intentan abrirse pero son cubiertas por la capa de grano silenciándolas... el niño está ahí, encorvado encima de su inocente ramo de flores que tanto le costó elegir.

Vibra el instinto asesino en oleadas abrumándola por un momento (Kakuzu, recuerda a ese monstruo horrible y el pensamiento lo golpea lejos de su mente, no era momento para revivir traumas)... la ventana detrás del pelirrojo comienza a cubrirse lentamente de grano.

Se endereza controlando la arena para no alcanzarlos en esa parte del corredor, Lin no es cobarde -Qué significa esto- encuentra su voz para exigir con el ceño fruncido, su tono era recriminación apretando sus puños para dejarle en claro el mocoso quien estaba al mando.

El primer paso es tratar de negociar, era el proceso estándar en ciudad república.

El pelirrojo ha borrado su desquiciada sonrisa, estoico ahora contemplándola largamente sin ver en verdad el entorno... sus ojos brillan en entusiasmo en respuesta a su voz -Comprobar mi existencia- contesta con dureza como si explicara todo, mandando una ola de arena que golpea el entorno rompiendo las cosas a su paso.

Con una postura firme de tierra control obliga a la arena a su voluntad con esfuerzo, Lin planta firmemente sus pies dando el espacio suficiente para Yuu y ella de evitar lo mejor de ese golpe formando una cúpula... gruñe por el peso extra en sus extremidades, siente arrastrarse por ese débil suelo de madera y el chakra en esa arena es densa pero no lo suficiente como para no influenciarla.

Parecen edades soportando, cuando solo son escasos segundos.

Los vellos de su nuca se levantan, apenas mueve su mano para deslizar una estocada de arena por la retaguardia... su postura vacila, la cúpula se encoge y Yuu no puede hacer nada más que intentar cortar una capa gruesa de arena sin éxito.

Otra estocada a su izquierda, su mejilla se rompe con un feo rasguño que arde... Lin planta firmemente sus pies en el suelo, sus manos se alzan aumentando el perímetro de su cúpula y fulmina con la mirada en dirección a ese único hueco en todo ese cascaron que se ha formado en su entorno.

El niño está ahí parado casi complacido por el espectáculo, sus ojos hechizados por verlos luchar contra el peso de la arena como si escuchara algo interesante en el proceso.

En un segundo el peso de la arena desaparece casi enviándola por delante, Lin en un parpadeo tiene que mover ligeramente su cuello en un acto de reflejo, el pelirrojo ahora a sus espaldas dio otra estocada de arena rasgando de nuevo la misma mejilla... Yuu arremete con un amplio arco de su espada haciendo retroceder al atacante.

La maestra tierra ve con disgusto su sangre entre sus dedos en un intento de limpiarla, la arena aún sigue rodeándolos en un círculo perfecto y es la única área en todo el corredor limpia de todo ese imperfecto ¿todo eso cargaba el niño en su espalda? Tal vez algún jutsu para aumentar su cantidad.

Es una pausa.

Una que la antigua jefa agradece al levantar su vista de nuevo buscando a su atacante.

En otra vida hubiera visto a un niño joven con sus ojos abiertos en asombro juvenil de manera inocente, sin embargo este genin tenía tal expresión al mirar un zarcillo de arena delante de su rostro dándole otro significado... como si algo interesante estuviera siéndole mostrado... Lin forzando su vista detecta la mancha roja... su sangre ahí exhibida como un logro entre los granos.

Para Gaara lo era, internamente alentado por su madre ver el beneficio de la sangre de un Beifong por mas poca que sea... alguien que lo ha visto directamente sin temor ni prepotencia, no ha corrido ni gritado... al contrario se ha parado delante de su arena con orgullo.

Lin lo ve sonreír, suave y menos enloquecida que las muestras que ha dado hasta ahora, tocando lentamente con sus dedos la evidencia carmesí de su sangre, el tacto cálido parece llenarlo de orgullo y en un acto perturbador se mete esos dedos en la boca para saborearlo.

(Este mundo tiene algo mal si eso hace un niño) un tono irónico retumba en su mente, la marca arde en su cuello y el disgusto de ver tal imagen se pierde al tratar de no desmayarse en el acto... Yuu la mira con preocupación, acercándose a cubrirla como si no tuviera una jodida pierna inutilizable.

Las ventanas estallan entre vidrio y arena a la entrada de no solo el cuerpo Anbu que no dudan en rodear al pequeño atacante, sino los Gaoling caen firmemente delante de ella encima de la capa delgada de grano.

Olvidando el pequeño suceso espeluznante (tanto del niño con su sangre como de su alucinación auditiva) Lin solo les da una leve mirada de reconocimiento en sus ojos decididos, endurece su columna amplía sus manos lista para controlar la arena si llegara a ser el caso necesario (aunque cree que hay uno que otro de sus parientes entre los dos grupos de fuerzas especiales).

Quiere gritarles por llegar tan tarde ¿no se suponía que era un hospital? Pero se guarda su recriminación para la privacidad por ahora.

-Retírese, esta es la única llamada... Genin de Suna, Gaara- la voz amortiguada del líder del escuadrón Anbu, alguien con una máscara de pájaro, dijo desde su posición detrás del pelirrojo... la arena aun latía en el corredor concentrándose en donde el chico estaba de pie (tensando a todos por reflejo).

Trata de no lanzar su mejor mirada de disgusto al shinobi ¿Solo un regaño? Como si no hubiera hecho nada más que intentar matarlos ¿Qué están pensando? Pero Lin gobierna en su temperamento aunque confía en que sus parientes detrás de esas mascaras también estén irritados.

Por lo menos ahora recordaba el nombre de Gaara para futuras referencias.

Los ojos verdes de Lin miraron largamente como el estoico pelirrojo no consideraba la amenaza, casi como si el resto del mundo no existiera... atenta solo a ella en una concentración aterradora que si fuera otra persona, estaría preocupada ¿ella? Reunió su mejor vistazo inquebrantable en su dirección.

-Bien- el tono de Gaara era limpio de emoción, como si algo encajara repentinamente deteniendo sus ganas de bañar todo en sangre y arena... Lin pudo retener su suspiro de alivio, manteniendo la fachada guerrera.

Recogiendo cada grano en el corredor a la mera voluntad del genin de Suna, una puerta se abrió de golpe en un montón caótico... Shikamaru y Naruto le daban una mirada confundida desde el suelo, el primero tapando la boca del segundo para no hacer más escándalo en un ambiente ya cargado de tensión.

Nunca le quito la mirada, para la orgullosa Lin fue un fastidio y no estará retorciéndose bajo el brillo del mocoso por ningún motivo, cuando la calabaza se formó en su espalda rompió en contacto visual yéndose por el corredor como si nada.

Como si las paredes no estuvieran cuarteadas, los muebles volcados y sus pobres flores machacadas hasta el final de su existencia... Lin deja caer su frente en su mano totalmente abrumada, esas ganas de gritarle al cuerpo de elite se ha perdido por completo... no es como si pudiera, los bastardos se marcharon en un parpadeo tan pronto Gaara salió del radar.

Un Gaoling ayuda a Yuu que parece ahora sucumbir ante su pierna herida y escucha la voz lejana de un Shigeo furioso que llega de su hora de comida... todo vuelve a la tranquilidad, recordándole como de voluble era el ambiente en su amada Konoha... Lin quiere gritar pero solo lamenta no haber regañado al imprudente crio pelirrojo como deseaba.

-No puedo dejarte un solo minuto ¿no?- Shikamaru reclama arrastrando las palabras, ella no duda en fulminarlo.

Naruto solo silba inocente.

Por lo menos su marca maldita se ha enfriado.

XXXXX

Jiraya recostado en el tatami mirando el techo con un viento trayendo todos los aromas del jardín bien cuidado del complejo Hatake cuando un rostro del niño del clan se asomó -Mocoso, me distraes- dice sin miramientos.

Sin su máscara que le da ese aspecto de Kakashi, Takeo era una combinación de alguien cercano a la familia pero tan lejano en cuanto a la forma de su mandíbula o los lunares que tiene entre su nariz y labio superior... odia los buenos genes de ese clan, seguro será un casanova si no fuera porque fue criado por el mojigato de Sakumo.

El crio tiene el descaro de parpadear nada arrepentido de interrumpir los soliloquios de un viejo, se aparta para tomar la taza de té frio que comienza a sorber con elegancia en esa mesa preparada con antelación ¿Cuándo? Jiraya no se dio cuenta de la invasión y eso solo significaba que estaba siendo muy confiado aun debajo del techo amigo.

Bufa.

Mirando mejor al chico, puede sentirse algo nostálgico al respecto... porque hace muchos años, compartía la misma posición con Sakumo... cuando eran jóvenes, con un complejo bullicioso antes de su inminente exterminio en esa misión de parte de Iwa... mejor no recordar tal genocidio, era mejor enfocarse en su niñez creciendo entre esas paredes cuando el orfanato era muy opresor.

A veces, se imaginaba con Orochimaru escondiéndose en los jardines lejos del Nidaime, algo infructuoso siendo este un sensor natural y con una aterradora mujer que casi podía olerlos a kilómetros... una sonrisa pasa por su viejo rostro ante el mero recuerdo (o miedo).

Vuelve a mirar al niño, la forma en que está sentado además de la manera en que toma su taza sin prestar atención al resto del mundo... en serio, podrá aspirar a imitar a Kakashi con su aspecto... pero tiene más costumbres de Sakumo.

-Supongo que Naruto es tu problema ¿no?- inicia Takeo con un tono casual ajeno a las divagaciones del mayor.

Un bufido por parte del viejo sapo, mirando el techo con la misma ausencia con la que estaba antes de ser interrumpido groseramente por el crio -¿Escuchando platicas de los adultos?- dice con el ceño fruncido porque sea la verdad, no ha pasado tiempo con el mocoso para que este enterado de su agenda.

-El abuelo dice que si no me atrapan es válido- Takeo responde sin pausa, pasando a morder alguno de los aperitivos que había traído consigo de la cocina.

-Se me olvidaba la moral de enseñanza en Sakumo- dice secamente Jiraya por algún motivo nada sorprendido, el bastardo de un amigo debajo de ese aspecto amigable, escondía un shinobi aterrador en muchos aspectos... tanto de Toph-sama como del Nidaime... era una fortuna que no haya tomado ningún equipo genin por más que le rogara el hokage.

Sería un desastre que hubiera aspirantes al legendario colmillo plateado de Konoha.

Takeo no aparenta culpabilidad, era una de las tácticas que su abuelo le ha inculcado por lo que está orgulloso de atrapar interesantes secretos (nunca funciona con Sakumo y Kakashi pero no duda en intentarlo)-¿Cómo esta Naruto?- vuelve a preguntar inquisitivo, poniendo su taza en la mesa en una postura de paz.

Jiraya lo mira con desdén viendo la actuación -¿Tácticas de interrogatorio pasivo?- pregunta con una sonrisa de tiburón, después de todo era su especialidad como espía -Pensé que no te enseñaría eso-

El niño se vuelve a encoger de hombros pensando en el giro de su entrenamiento -dijo que si aprendía, lo ejercía y te lograba sacar respuestas... me enseñaría otro elemento más allá del rayo- sonríe impertinente.

El Sannin arquea la ceja interesado, no sabe si todos los niños aspiran a tanto pero los que ha conocido le han dejado una buena impresión, la siguiente generación de la voluntad de fuego será resistente -Eres un tanto ambicioso ¿no estas satisfecho con la convocatoria o la espada?-

Takeo solo se vuelve a encoger de hombros nada afectado por la carga de trabajo al día, casi no ha visto a sus amigos -Se enteró que Shikamaru y Shino están desarrollando formas de espionaje...- aquí frunce el ceño recordando el gesto de piedra de Sakumo cuando se lo dijo casualmente el otro día ¿no lo sabía? -algo sobre competencia de clanes- finalizo.

Una carcajada de Jiraya ante la carrera que están haciendo esos tres clanes, seguro Beifong no tiene nada que ver con esa rivalidad infantil -y pensé que Sakumo había madurado- niega al recostarse en su estómago recordando de nuevo buenos tiempos -No dudo que el viejo Sena use a su nieto pero ¿Shikaku? Seguro heredo la voluntad de su difunto padre en esto-

Takeo parpadea, sea la verdad ni siquiera cuestiono profundamente los verdaderos motivos de su abuelo al añadir métodos de espionaje primera fase a la agenda.

-Tendrás que esforzarte para sacarme algo, mocosos- finaliza Jiraya viendo entretenido el asunto, tal vez después de sus horas con Naruto decida tomar al crio de Hatake para heredar su maestría en espionaje, tal vez reclutar a esos mocosos del Nara y Aburame sería aún más divertido.

Eso sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de arruinarlos.

Porque todos esos clanes son unos puritanos.

XXXXX

Sakumo pensó que quizás, no debió de haber salido ese día.

Vestido en su yukata gris, con su cabello fijo en su típico peinado podía sondear muy bien lo que ocultan las sombras... el enjambre inmutable de Anbu comenzaba a engrosar conforme se acercaba al objetivo, el hotel donde resguardan las visitas por el examen.

La tensión en el aire de Konoha ponía nerviosos a cualquiera, excepto al área civil que felizmente siguen con su vida solo susurrando como chisme casual el suceso del hospital en donde un piso entero fue destruido por los shinobis.

Como si no tuvieran suficiente mala fama entre sus propios civiles.

El infeliz Hatake cuestiona como no mando a su hijo al llamado, porque alguien retirado como él estaba caminando a una situación de sondeo... maldecía sus buenas capacidades de observación de las mínimas reacciones y por lo que sabía, el mocoso de Suna era bueno escondiendo todo debajo de la arena.

Kakashi tuvo suerte de no especializarse en análisis.

No lo reprenderían como harían con cualquier shinobi extranjero, las delgadas ofrendas de paz que debe de hacer Konoha para mantener esa frágil alianza con Suna aun cuando puso en peligro a una de las niñas más importantes del pueblo... porque el mocoso infractor no es otro que el hijo del Kazekage y como nadie murió solo se hará la investigación pertinente para asegurar no hay intenciones bélicas latentes.

Papelería extra que seguro el Hokage deberá revisar al final del día.

La posibilidad de solicitar una retribución para los daños al edificio también serían contemplados, pero no eran prioridad para desgracia de Shigeo que seguro se estará quejando con Hideki sobre la injusticia... pero de nuevo, Sakumo reflexiona que son los sacrificios que se deben hacer por el bien de la diplomacia.

No pueden alentar una guerra con Suna de ser posible.

-Te trajeron- en una calle de intercesión se encontró cara a cara con Shikaku, obviamente lo estaba esperando en esa postura típica de su clan y vestido enteramente con el uniforme.

Podría no ser la generación de Sakumo, pero el niño creció para ser respetado como un igual cuando su padre falleció y tuvo que tomar el liderazgo del clan tan joven.

Sakumo le sonríe para continuar por el camino, con ese aire gentil y las ganas de no pensar en los que ya fallecieron -Era yo o Iroh- contesta conspirador, una sonrisa insolente suplanta la anterior haciendo voltear los ojos al Nara.

-Bueno, considerando quien fue la victima... sería prudente dejar fuera a los Beifong- el jefe de jounin responde con pereza, pasando su mano detrás de su nuca -aunque gracias a esto me salve de escuchar a la niña...- hay una risa seca -para ser pequeña es tan aterradora...-

-Como el Nidaime- añade Sakumo sabiendo cómo termina esa frase.

-Si, como el jodido Nidaime- el Nara espeta con un resoplido impropio casi haciendo una mueca por sus pobres oídos, no es que la mocosa gritara pero su tono bajo de voz era un tanto perturbadora para alguien que se supone ha enfrentado cosas peores -Se la deje a mi hijo- dice con descaro.

-Pobre Shikamaru- canta Sakumo con una sonrisa de mierda, muchos civiles lo ven extraño siendo alguien tranquilo pero ninguno le está diciendo nada... Nara está felizmente ignorándolo a favor del camino.

-También estaba el Uzumaki- Shikaku arruga el ceño en consideración del caos que dejo atrás.

-Sera una suerte si no terminan enterrando el hospital- el peliblanco dice secamente, sabe el caos que causaron ese par en la academia gracias a su Takeo... era un par que simplemente no se soportaban Lin y Naruto.

-Oh, sabes que están en el hospital- arquea burlón Shikaku.

-¿Qué sería de mí si me dejo vencer en el arte del espionaje?- murmura Sakumo aunque algo amargo de no saber con quién estaba en este momento Lin, tal vez necesitaría afinar dicha debilidad después de todo ¿Cómo se lo enseñara a Takeo si se le pasan algunas cosas?

-Sabes que aún nos gana Sokka- ríe Shikaku ante la mención del civil que con sus habilidades, no debería estar en esa categoría... pero es una discusión de años, hay tantos activos en ese clan que se están desperdiciando pero es una fortuna que esta generación se hayan alistado a las líneas shinobi.

Seguro el consejo, el daimio estarán contentos.

Se encoge de hombros Sakumo, prefiriendo no meterse en temas de competición contra los Beifong porque serán amigos, pero el Hatake y el Nara siguen siendo clanes shinobis desde la fundación... nunca lo dirán en voz alta, aprecian su vida y su casa como para verlos enterrador por unos ofendidos maestros tierra.

-Inoichi dice que fue un ataque sin razones uterinas- Shikaku abre la conversación cuando visualizan por fin la fachada del hotel.

-¿Le creemos?- Sakumo dice secamente ocultando sus manos en las mangas de su yukata.

-Quisiera decir que es solo un niño, pero siendo nuestra sociedad- el jounin dice con amargura.

Entraron al edificio, en la recepción los nerviosos civiles saludan y les informan cual es el número de la habitación... un dato que no necesitan, siendo shinobis al tanto de cada extranjero en el pueblo pero aun lo agradecen para subir las escaleras como las personas normales.

Las cortesías que uno debe aplicar.

Al llegar a la puerta Shikaku da un ligero toque al momento en que es abierta, entrando para ver la elección sobria de mueblería y fachada tan común en konoha... Sakumo ha mirado todo para caer en donde un pequeño niño pelirrojo está sentado en una silla delante de la mesa que se ha instalado enfrente de las camas, no se mueve es como una estatua.

El Hatake piensa que es tan diminuto de tamaño, muy delgado y esa cicatriz en su frente con esas ojeras no debería ser saludables... si el Senju tuviera la capacidad de venir, tal vez ya estarían alimentando ese niño hasta que tomara el peso correcto para alguien de su edad.

Lástima que no era permitido.

El sensei de Suna aguarda con los otros dos miembros de ese equipo en el rincón, como si no quisieran ser parte de nada y hasta parecen nerviosos ¿Miedo? Sakumo solo sonríe gentil aun cuando los ve tensarse en reflejo... lo reconocen ¿Quién no lo haría? Se hizo famoso masacrando shinobis de la arena.

El colmillo blanco de Konoha.

Shikaku toma lugar al lado de la puerta, un solitario Anbu da un saludo imperceptible cerca de la ventana abierta antes de desaparecer... suavemente se adelantó para enfrentar al niño que solo levanto la vista para verlo por primera vez, tiene el impulso de sonreír solo por reflejo... porque debajo de toda esa indiferencia, empatía y pizca de un absoluto odio puede detectar tanto de esa soledad que puede mirar simplemente en esos ojos verde claro.

La reacción es instantánea, imperceptible para cualquiera... pero Sakumo lo ve tan claro como el agua, solo lo ignora para sentarse delante del pelirrojo -Hola, Gaara-

XXXXX

Sasuke mira a su sensei con recriminación, por abandonarlo en medio de la práctica con Wing.

Ahora están en medio del complejo Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei los cito en este lugar al oeste de su territorio y era incomodo que hubiera gente que no fuera de su clan presentes... Dalai y Deshi eran mayores por dos o tres años, hijos de Wing... luego el chico aterrador Mao... lo bueno es que estaban tanto Fa como Shaoran respaldándolo... Bao, Dewei junto con Huan como civiles solo vienen a ver al borde del claro.

(Duele ver tantas personas en el complejo llenándolo de aun más vida, como todos comparten características de ese clan moribundo... desea pedirles que llenen el vacío, que hagan de este un hogar más vivo del que fue en el pasado... pero Sasuke no tiene el valor para hacerlos abandonar el nombre Beifong, además que nunca rogara).

-Yo, mis pequeños nuevos pupilos- Kakashi inicio con uno de sus ojos de media luna, mirándolos a todos con jovialidad.

Pares de ojos verdes miraron directamente al sensei, solo Sasuke chasqueo los dientes siendo reprendido por sus hermanos postizos.

El jounin ni se inmuto, fingió no ver el intercambio -como sabrán, bueno... tengo algo que enseñar para ustedes como usuario del sharingan- dice tranquilamente colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda -asumo que los mayores tienen su naturaleza dominante ¿no?-

Dalai, Deshi, Mao y Fa afirman... los primeros tres como fuego, el último extrañamente agua.

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán más difícil el asunto... la naturaleza rayo es necesario dominar para este aspecto- Kakashi explica mirando a los susodichos que solo afirmaron sabiendo que no era imposible -les daré indicaciones, mientras ustedes...- saca de entre su chaleco papel -veremos que naturaleza tienen-

Shaoran suspira al tomar el papel entre sus dedos con ojos curiosos -por lo menos no es como el tío Wing- murmura por el infierno de los últimos días que por curioso fue a ver que hacia Sasuke en el complejo Beifong... ser arrastrado al entrenamiento no era su plan.

-Oh pero lo será- Kakashi se burla.

Sasuke hace una mueca, su hermano solo gime sobre shinobis demonios haciendo reír a los otros parientes... Huan solo ríe divertido mientras su hijo mayor y su sobrino empiezan a afilar sus espadas como dignos civiles/samurái.

Por lo menos se hará más fuerte ¿no? (ignora ese sentimiento jovial de no estar solo)

XXXXX

Tenzo mira a su estudiante solitaria en ese balcón del complejo principal del clan Beifong.

Con la ropa que trae puesta, puede ver la maldita marca en su cuello... el jounin trata de no prestarle atención, solo toma asiento en el suelo a su lado mirando el panorama que ofrece este punto... ahora entiende cómo es que muchos marcan este como un punto de tranquilidad.

Era hermoso como el atardecer ilumina el pueblo.

-Tuviste un mal día- inicia el sensei recordando el informe de ataque del hospital en una de sus escasas escapadas para revisar la sala anbu.

Un suspiro de fastidio de Lin, sin quitar la vista al frente en su postura de loto -Un muy mal día- responde infeliz.

-No pongas esa cara, estamos en términos muy frágiles con Suna- explica este término, pero conociendo lo observadora que es la Beifong estaba de más.

-Lo entiendo, pero eso no quita la molestia- gruñe agitando su flequillo de sus ojos verdes.

-Pobre de Shikamaru- sonríe descarado Tenzo -¿pensaste que no me enteraría?- pregunta por la mirada ceñuda de la morena -Irio vino en la tarde diciendo que se libró de tu temperamento... claro que se lo llevo Hideaki-sama en instantes- ríe con humor recordando el pequeño lapso.

Siente que fue hace años que se sentó a platicar con uno de sus genin... los extraña, pero entiende la necesidad de cada uno aprender sus técnicas de clan... de hecho solo estaba ahí compartiendo con la niña porque fue arrastrado como un novato a entrenar mokuton por Iroh.

Planea iniciar misiones después de los exámenes.

-Tendré que visitarlos- murmura Lin reflexiva sobre sus hijos que ha descuidado, además de molesta porque el Senju se haya escapado solo para advertir a su sensei... se ha ganado un sermón de su parte.

Tenzo fuerza una risa ante ese sentido del deber que tiene la morena con los otros dos del equipo-Pero estamos vivos al final ¿no?- quiere ser optimista al agitar el cabello negro de la joven, pero esta le lanza un vistazo de recriminación -supongo que sigues molesta-

-lo estoy- admite frunciendo el ceño -Y todavía no estoy permitida en las practicas con el abuelo Iroh- agrega amargamente volviendo su atención al frente.

-Como instructor estoy de acuerdo con su decisión- dice Tenzo ignorando la mirada en llamas de la niña -no es prudente ¿o crees que lo sea?- cuestiona recibiendo silencio de respuesta -ordena tu mente, nadie te está apurando... Lin-chan-

Cayo el silencio tranquilo, era extraño como el complejo principal del Beifong estaba vacío a esta hora aun cuando los alimentos empiezan a oler desde su punto... pero siendo comerciantes, shinobis y genin entrenando, era una de esas raras ocasiones que no hay ningún alma a la redonda.

Tenzo admite que fue una experiencia extraña la primera vez que puso un pie en el legendario territorio, era como entrar a una parte del pueblo que a ciencia cierta... es seguro... tal vez tenga que ver la cercanía con las caras de los anteriores Hokages.

-Como le hace, sensei- dice Lin repentinamente, el borde en su filosa voz delata una pregunta difícil.

Pero el jounin no entiende a que se refiere, ha pasado tanto como para atrapar fácilmente la nota... seguro lo tiene expresado en su rostro por el resoplido impaciente de la genin.

-Como le hiciste para superar el hecho de ser un experimento- revela con voz casi inaudible la morena volteando a mirar directamente a su sensei, como si retenerse fuera difícil.

El root suaviza su gesto, volviendo a ver a Konoha... era de suponer que su naturaleza seria expuesta al beneficio de su estudiante, era extraño pero no se sentía traicionado por esto al contrario... feliz de tener alguien más que pudiera entenderlo -uno nunca lo supera, Lin- revela porque era la verdad, aun había mañanas en las que no se sentía humano... otras donde pensaba que estaba tan mal como para enfrentar a la gente.

Lin tiembla como si la respuesta fuera demasiado dura, mirando hacia el suelo con su cabello cubriendo su rostro en sombras.

Tenzo no era bueno con las emociones... pero sabía que su niña embotello todo, ha visto tanto desde esa fallida misión C hasta enfrentarse cara a cara con el monstruo que la engendro en el bosque con la muerte encima de todos ellos... finaliza con un genin de Suna queriendo matarla, nadie por más shinobi que sea, puede guardar tanto a una edad tan joven... así que la atrajo a un medio abrazo, no era el indicado pero era el disponible.

-Todos estamos destinados a estar arruinados ¿no?- la voz amarga de Lin es amortiguada, cargada con ironía y experiencia... como si todo fuera una gran broma oscura a sus ojos verdes, apretando el agarre en el chaleco del mayor.

Para el antes root solo ríe de forma vacía, tan hueco con sus propios recuerdos de una infancia como herramienta antes de tomar la mano de Kakashi... porque todos en esa profesión, ya sea antes o después de estar en servicio... han visto la parte justa del mundo en diferentes profundidades, algunos no logran superarlos -sí, todos estamos arruinados- acepta -Pero prevaleceremos ¿no?-

-Lo haremos- Lin dice sin apartarse, permitiéndose este lapso de debilidad superada por todo el estrés.

Esperar y escuchar, es el lema de la familia después de todo.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Viene el examen, si, también pensé que todo se alocaría antes de tiempo pero solo se detuvo... pero aun explotara.

El asunto del hospital fue minimizado, mucho para consternación de una indignada Lin y que decir del resto de su familia... pobre Shikamaru que le toco escuchar el largo quejido que seguro dio su amiga y porque tardaron los Gaolin y Anbu en salir, bueno... Culpen a Danzo.

Sasuke con nostalgia de ver tan lleno el complejo.

Sakumo mostrando que el diablo sabe mas por viejo que por diablo! vio tanto en Gaara y sin querer intimido con su sola presencia a los shinobis de Suna, después de todo asesino a tantos en las guerras que casi uno esperaba que fuera algo personal (la verdad es solo suerte que no entiende).

Y mi musa en esta historia nomás no quiere brotar, creo que esta en huelga por exceso de trabajo XD pero luchare contra eso!

Pero me ire de vacaciones, asi que no creo actualizar hasta despues del 20 de agosto! Asi que espero que sea lo necesario para volver con mas animos... mas acción porque ya viene el examen chunin y la esperada invasión.

Neah20 fuera.


	20. Libro 19

Libro 19: Conspiración

Edificios abandonados rodean un callejón desolado, las sombras se arrastran cubiertos por la lluvia momentánea... el clima se presta para lavar aquel fracaso que arrastra en su regreso, Kurotsuchi siente la humillación aunque su intención no era superar el examen, todavía sus heridas duelen menos que su orgullo magullado.

Se desliza entre los charcos de su preciado pueblo, levanta la vista al cielo tormentoso y llega con justa habilidad al recinto donde su abuelo, Onoki seguro espera algún reporte detallado de lo que pudo sondear de Konoha en su corta estancia.

Aun con todo su agobio personal, Kurotsuchi era profesional y antes que cualquier tema que involucre sus observaciones de la arrogante aldea de la hoja... tenía que quemar el presentar la descabellada carta que aguarda oculta entre sus pertenencias en esa bolsa de lona que uso como maleta en su viaje tortuoso (trata de no pensar que se fueron tres y solo regreso ella).

Mojada como esta se desliza entre las ventanas de la sala principal, es abordada por el centinela que aguarda para recibirla, obviamente ya la esperaban... permite la ligera comprobación de su identidad porque nunca se es demasiado precavido en caso de que aldeas enemigas la suplanten antes de dejarla libre y sola en ese amplio hall.

No hay necesidad de secarse, así como esta camina entre los largos corredores antes de llegar a la puerta deseada en la que entra sin tocar deteniendo todas las tareas dentro... estaban los consejeros a espaldas del asiento de su abuelo, la hermosa aldea como una imagen panorámica en esas ventanas por las que su abuelo prohibió a cualquier shinobi entrar a menos que sea una emergencia critica.

El Sandaime Tsuchikage le da un gesto pesado, sabiendo de antemano no preguntar por el resto del equipo genin que conformaba el grupo de su nieta... solo enlaza sus dedos encima de su escritorio despidiendo a sus consejeros, con aire autoritario y manteniendo la profesionalidad aguarda hasta que quedan solos... no rompe la fachada, solo pide que entregue el mensaje bajo el rayo que ilumina las nubes.

-Lo he comprobado, no tiene ningún tipo de sello o trampa- jura la joven kunoichi con un tono plano, manteniendo al margen sus propias heridas emocionales o sospechas sobre esa misteriosa carta que por el nombre firmado, le da un poco de desconfianza.

Pero la emoción de posible venganza casi le hacía olvidar este pequeño punto.

-¿La has leído?- pregunta Onoki tomando el papel, rastreando bajo sus dedos la firma sorpresiva que lo talla, algo que el mundo shinobi despreciaba aun con todo los gajes del oficio eran un traidor... pero ahora tal vez era a su beneficio mientras miraba el sello roto.

Kurotsuchi no está sintiendo culpabilidad, era una práctica estándar para comprobar el correo que tal vez haya abusado por su parentesco con el Sandaime en leerla -si- confirma.

Un gesto de castigo del Tsuchikage antes de sacar el documento, prefiere leerlo el mismo que esperar un resumen... la letra es detallada en cada párrafo, frunciendo el ceño al llegar al final sin saber que táctica tomar al respecto sobre la promesa de victoria.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- impaciente Kurotsuchi rompe su postura estándar de shinobi, casi salta un pie para estar enfrente del escritorio con ojos brillando fieramente -con esto...- señala la carta -podemos no solo vengarnos, quitar a un potencial rival en el negocio- alienta con una sonrisa descabellada.

Onoki no está impresionado porque el mismo ve el paisaje en general, pero frunce el ceño contemplativo -Hay que considerar ciertos factores, Kurotsuchi antes de siquiera pensar en apoyar- regaña al recargarse en la silla soltando el documento encima del escritorio.

La lluvia es fuerte, los vientos golpean las ventanas y rayos iluminan los cielos oscuros dándole a los edificios de la ciudad un tinte tenebroso... pero la nieta no miro el paisaje, con el ceño fruncido hace un feo gesto a su abuelo -Pero... ¡es nuestra oportunidad!- golpea el escritorio ignorando la mirada de advertencia del anciano -solo hay que tomarlos por sorpresa ¡quizás concentrarnos solo en los Beifong!- aconseja lo último desesperada.

Deseando apagar esos arrogantes ojos verdes que la golpearon sin vergüenza, que la dejaron vivir por cortesía y limpiar un poco su honor.

En otra época hubiera tomado tal oportunidad entre sus manos y explotarla, pero con los años viene la experiencia e ignorando la presencia impaciente de su nieta solo razona los factores de riesgo... porque Konoha no solo cuenta con shinobis que han vivido a través de dos de las tres guerras también están esos de su generación como son el Hokage y el Senju Hideaki que seguro no estarán sentados en sus lugares como sabe serán el resto de ancianos.

Konoha tiene tantos potenciales enemigos latentes en edades mayores que se hacen pasar por civiles, es como entrar a una zona minada con sellos explosivos dispuestos a activarse solo en el momento justo.

Pero es tentador... Onoki no puede soltarlo tan fácilmente con la idea de por lo menos dar un impulso en nombre de la rivalidad que tienen como aldeas (también con los Beifong, Roku como el hijo de su viejo conocido Aang).

-Abuelo- insiste la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El viejo suspira al volver a leer la carta.

XXXXXX

En las alturas montañosas, Kumogakure recibía a su propio equipo genin que enviaron como fachada para un sondeo necesario que alimentara sus informes de su aldea rival como es Konoha, pero antes de recibir los reportes detallados del equipo Samui tenían una prioridad para entregar.

Una carta.

El Yondaime Raikage aprecia con detalle el sobre en sus manos, la firma de quien lo envía es un tanto perturbadora... levantando su vista a sus shinobis novatos arrodillados delante de su escritorio no evita exigir en un tono dominante -¿Orochimaru?- saborea el nombre del sannin, uno problemático y con dudosas lealtades que ahora deja en claro que a favor de Konoha no está.

El silencio es tenso en una seca afirmación de la niña, A solo suspira impaciente deseando quemar la carta pero su curiosidad es demasiada para ignorar... sobre todo al saberse que tipo de tonterías deberá escupir el sannin para salvar su rostro ante ellos, después de todo en la última guerra... mejor no pensar en ese camino de pensamientos, era mejor romper el sello y terminar con todo esto.

Killer B se detiene en medio de una rima al entrar, mira a su hermano luego a su equipo para inclinar su cabeza en total confusión... pero aun con toda su personalidad problemática y bulliciosa supo leer que en ese momento no se necesitaba distracciones de su parte, no cuando su Kage comenzaba a finalizar la carta con un gesto entre ira o escandalizado.

XXXXX

Las puertas de Konoha se han abierto a cada visitante.

Era un hermoso día iluminando cada edificio en sus mejores fachadas, en la calle principal el bullicio se elevaba con cada caravana que entraba para marchar rumbo al gran estadio que está al borde de la aldea... el aire festivo se asienta junto con una pizca de anticipación.

Como si no fuera un suceso a base de dolor y sangre.

Vestida de manera civil que consta de un pantalón con bolsas en los costados verde oscuro, un chaleco a juego abierto mostrando una camisa amarilla y sus pesados zapatos de casquillo... Lin tarareaba mirando lo animado del pueblo en su viaje desde el complejo, podían haber tomado otra ruta menos transitada pero no sería divertido... o eso dijo su abuelo que camina a su costado.

Cree que su pariente quiere compensar sus días de encierro después de recomendaciones de Sakumo-san... pero no fueron en vano, Iroh la tomo bajo su ala aunque tarde era mejor que nunca en las asesorías del mokuton... Tenzo-sensei fue de mucho apoyo, no puede negarlo.

Los festivales en Konoha son muy animados naturalmente, pero este era diferente y en las escasas memorias de Lin en esta vida no recuerda nada de este tipo... sus ojos verdes detallan todo, desde el cambio de fachadas hasta las costosas caravanas que desfilan en la calle principal.

Puede ver el mercado en la calle lateral goteando con personas que vienen del exterior, en una aldea oculta con un estricto control de entradas seguro será difícil para quienes están al cuidado de la seguridad... puede sentir al Anbu y muchos de los Gaoling ahora prestados para fortalecer la vigilia.

Era mejor pensar en su buena suerte de no ser organizadora (como antigua jefa de una ciudad multirracial sabe de ese dolor), que tratar de entender la injusticia de ser casi asesinada por un invitado sin ningún tipo de disculpa (Sakumo-san solo la miro largamente, como si supiera algo que estaba considerando bajo lupa).

Suspira nuevamente Lin, tratando de no prestarse a ese tipo de divagaciones otra vez y provocarse un dolor de cabeza que antes solo haría Korra en sus insensatos viajes.

(No la recuerdes y con todos ellos, un mundo sin niños asesinos).

-¿Problemas?- su abuelo pregunta con astucia en un andar recatado, era elegante aun con su edad y una mirada sabia de paciencia que exudaba como un maestro aire, Lin siempre ha catalogado a sus parientes en alguna de sus antiguas naciones elementales.

Son muy diferentes estos maestros tierra, asume que es la influencia de las personas templadas que fueron los maridos de su madre (abuela).

-¿Todavía piensas en lo que te dije?- susurra Zuko mirando delante con cuidado, Yuu finge no escuchar actuando como una escolta formal.

Lin lo mira con detenimiento, tal vez esa ira natural se ha apaciguado pero entiende, de una forma comprende los motivos y como un adulto mentalmente no se prestara a ese lado inmaduro de su actual ser (aun cuando se distancio, no fue por ira) -siempre- admite aunque no era su prioridad actual.

Con todo el drama exterior, era difícil no pensar en cada segundo cuando se mira al espejo... que tanto de ella es natural ¿Qué le hizo ese hombre?

Zuko pasa una mano por encima de su hombro en consuelo silencioso, su relación no cambio a pesar de todo lo que se dijo y el ligero distanciamiento los días posteriores, por lo menos resolvió todo su caos y logro reinar para ser aceptada en las practicas... Tenzo-sensei fue de gran apoyo como alguien en su misma condición.

Pasaban por una intercesión cuando Zuko se percató de un aliado comercial de visita por los exámenes chunin deteniendo el andar del grupo, Lin se apartó modestamente para dejarlos conversar con ese aire de autoridad que muchos al pasar dan doble toma... de nuevo es evidente cuanto de su clan es famoso.

Escucha los susurros, todos señalan y admiran pero cuanto de eso no fue a su dirección ¿Cuántos de ellos la reconocen como ese embarazo misterioso de la niña secuestrada Beifong?

-No te veas tan seria- la voz tranquila de Roku interrumpe su soledad, parado con esas ropas civiles pero nobles en colores de los maestros tierra se detiene en su estela con tranquilidad... otra aura de un nómada aire (tal vez hasta el propio tío del señor del fuego).

Un suspiro paciente, no quería ser grosera con su líder de clan por lo que piensa muy bien sus palabras, favoreciendo lo sencillo -Buenos días- era mejor saludar antes de cualquier cosa ¿no? Una vena diplomática muy necesaria en ciudad república.

Si sigue pensando en eso, comenzara a divagar... otra vez.

Los comerciantes han reconocido al líder del clan Beifong, una figura de autoridad que da algunos viajes para mantener abierta ya sean las rutas comerciales así como incontables conexiones con diferentes negocios en otros pueblos... los civiles también le dan un gesto de saludo, administrar esa parte de Konoha le da cierta popularidad (Cree que vio algunas mujeres tratando y fallando en coquetearle).

Lin vuelve a su postura al lado de Yuu, ambos no son los más locuaces y así están felices... aun cuando siente que se está haciendo tarde, que pronto comenzara la apertura... predice que no se perderá de tanto, las peleas tardan en iniciar.

-Parecen estatuas- otra voz vuelve a sacarla de su mutismo impuesto, Mao le da un ondeo de mano entusiasta al vigilar con una sonrisa a los adultos Beifong conversando agradablemente con un grupo de comerciantes que son del mismo pueblo.

Suelta el aliento contenido, ella mira a su primo con severidad antes de favorecer una discreta sonrisa que fue remplazada por un ceño fruncido al momento en que su cabello es agitado con entusiasmo por el Shimura-Beifong -no- regaña al dar un paso detrás, arreglando su pelo con molestia.

Mao no parece arrepentido ni acobardado por la mirada acalorada de su prima, solo busca en el entorno e ignora como al otro lado de la calle esta la parte del clan que es solo Shimura al servicio de su abuelo... Danzo quiere mantenerlo vigilado y lejos de su familia política "un castigo por su fallo", pero es solo un esfuerzo en vano cuando Baatar le da la libertad que requiere aun cuando es seguro habrá una discusión... otra vez... después de este día.

-Te retiraste- regaña Lin al mirar a su primo mayor con una ceja arqueada -¿Por qué?- pregunta al ignorar a fondo la dinámica dentro de la casa Shimura.

Se encoge de hombros, ocultando sus manos en sus mangas de su túnica verde -¿Aburrimiento?- dice sin ganas de explicarle algo que los más jóvenes no saben ni necesitan saber -además, por lo que se...- se vuelve a encoger de hombros -ninguno era de interés, la mayoría novatos-

-Estaba ese chico de la arena- recuerda casual la maestra tierra, Lee era un montón caótico

-Bueno, si hubiera sabido de antemano... me hubiera encargado de que no te molestara- sus ojos verdes se oscurecen hasta casi parecer carbón, Lin en verdad comienza a meditar lo peligroso que es.

Antes de continuar en una serena conversación, un grito entusiasta con su nombre comenzó a ser la atención de todos... Lin solo suspiro adivinando quien era el caótico, Mao brillo en diversión y Yuu solo se relajó de su postura defensiva... los adultos dieron ligeros vistazos pero continuaron su conversación obligando a los comerciantes a concentrarse de nuevo.

Irio la golpea fuertemente, hubiera escalado a un abrazo si no fuera por la mano de Mao alejándolo como un cachorro castigado... la diferencia de estatura favoreciendo al mayor gratamente -Fuera manos- jura.

Resopla el niño en dirección al estricto Shimura -No la había visto en mucho tiempo ¡tengo derecho!- impetuoso jura pero es amonestado por esos nefastos ojos verdes, gime antes de mejor fijarse en su amiga -fuiste a visitar al Nara... pero Nunca al Senju-

Lin parpadea una sola vez sin inquietud -Fui- le recuerda, tal vez algo pasajero en comparación con sus visitas a Shikamaru pero aun con su caos nubloso de esos días... todavía no quería interrumpir importantes entrenamientos de clan.

-Pero no me salvaste- Irio se derrumba al mirar al suelo.

Con los brazos cruzados, Lin voltea los ojos en cansancio.

Irio hace otro puchero pateando una piedra invisible -Mi abuelo es un horror... -inicia levantando la vista -agrégale la loca de las serpientes que juro que tiene algo contra ti- señala descaradamente a Mao con una farsa inocencia -en serio, esa mujer debería estar ocupada con el examen... pero no, tiene tiempo para envenenarme como si fuera normal ¡apenas sobreviví!- llora pestañeando en dirección a Lin que no sabe qué espera de ella -y está detrás de padre ¡de mi padre! Si todo va mal terminara como mi madrastra y mis futuros hermanos serán unos sádicos amantes del dango- finaliza dramáticamente.

-Por lo que escuche, has desarrollado resistencia a ciertos venenos- Roku se inserta en la conversación habiendo despedido a los comerciantes por el día con un tono optimista.

Irio se mordió la lengua para no ser grosero ante la valida observación además de percatarse que el adulto ignoro sabiamente la parte de la posible madrastra -supongo- murmura abatido, perdiendo todo ese fuego en instantes ante la palmada consoladora del abuelo Zuko.

No se mencionó sobre el propio sufrimiento de Shigeo sobre ser sacrificado por su tío en un acuerdo con Mitarashi Anko.

Mao saluda a los mayores con respeto, en poco tiempo reanudan su andar por la calle transitada nuevamente... Lin suspira de alivio cómoda con su gente, de manera discreta su primo mayor le señala quienes son clientes frecuentes en misiones de buena paga y otros conocimientos políticos.

Irio pasa a quejarse un largo tramo antes de desviarse a los estados clínicos que desarrollo bajo efecto de algunos venenos, como si a alguien le interesara cuánto dura la fiebre o como el sarpullido varía según la condición del clima.

Lo bueno es que ni Lin ni Mao eran personas delicadas al respecto para tener malestares estomacales por los detalles escabrosos, además sirve para sus propias recopilación de datos médicos... los adultos escucharon pero sabiamente mantuvieron sus ojos en el camino.

Yuu prefirió la retaguardia, feliz con ser ignorado y estar silencioso.

Estaban saliendo del área comercial cuando se percataron de dos figuras esperándolos al final de la calle, Lin los reconoció en instantes pero fue Irio el que salió disparado gritando impropios sobre abandono... Takeo fácilmente lo despidió y Sakumo solo negó agraciado por sus juegos.

-Pensé que no los alcanzaríamos- Sakumo se acerca jovial con un ondeo de mano en su yukata gris, ojos sabios los miraron a todos palmeando cálidamente cada cabeza joven (incluyendo a un incómodo Mao y Yuu).

-Es una fortuna que la costumbre de tu hijo sea única- canta Zuko con un destello de burla a los peliblancos que se unen al grupo para andar, Lin se percata que probablemente hayan acordado encontrarse en ese punto... Irio fue pura casualidad y por el gesto del niño, agradeciendo su suerte de no venir solo (su padre es el médico de cabecera durante el examen y su abuelo sabrá el sabio que estará haciendo).

-Bueno, uno puede llegar a pensar que los Hatake tienen algo con la puntualidad-tararea Sakumo con jovialidad, amable codeándose con Zuko y Roku en diversión como los viejos amigos que son.

Todos afirman en silencioso acuerdo.

-Una mentira que solo las nuevas generaciones piensan que es hereditaria- agrega el Hatake sonríe tranquilo, con un tono jovial pero Takeo aún se encogió visiblemente ante la mala cualidad que intento copiar de Kakashi.

-¿Jiraya?- pregunta Roku sabiendo que el sannin debería estar por la zona, pero ha evitado el complejo Beifong por completo tal vez los viejos traumas referentes a su abuela son difíciles de matar.

-Por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo- Sakumo se encoge de hombros liderando junto con Zuko al grupo que atrae miradas de algunos civiles o visitantes que los reconocen ya sea por su fama o crecientes tratos comerciales de licor entre otras cosas que manejan ambas familias (la shinobi sumergiéndose cada vez más a otro tipo de ingreso para su pequeño clan).

Lin se desconecta de la conversación de los adultos, Yuu cierra el grupo caminando detrás de ellos y analizando el entorno con cuidado -¿Nos extrañaste?- pregunta Takeo con un arqueo de ceja.

Ella le dedica un gesto divertido -perdona por no irlos a visitar-

-Con lo sucedido y el entrenamiento- el Hatake más joven se encoge de hombros comprensivo, sabe de prioridades y con los rumores circundantes, su amiga no ha tenido tanta libertad últimamente hasta el punto de evitar el complejo Nara -Entendemos-

-Yo no- Irio gime.

Como si no hubiera dicho nada, el dúo ignoro al Senju totalmente ofendido prefiriendo ponerse al corriente con su plan de entrenamiento en el que Mao dio algunas observaciones validas e Irio se quejó de tener suficiente tortura en casa como para hablar de eso también (aun cuando de lo único que discute es de huesos rotos y columnas desviadas con su dificultad de tratar).

Las calles llevan todas a un solo lugar, el rustico estadio al borde de la aldea cuyas puertas recibían a un numero de incontables espectadores entre extranjeros, civiles y clanes shinobi.

Mao se despide al percatarse de su sensei, Inuzuka Tsume esperándolo al costado de la entrada junto con sus dos compañeros genin, Lin lo ve perderse entre la multitud antes de comenzar a subir los escalones que llevan a las gradas... no es algo lujoso, solo lo justo para el evento.

Claro que hay un balcón lujoso donde puede ver al Hokage sentado y otro a una corta distancia de lo que asume Daimyo... la arena es sencilla con cierto escenario típico de lucha con el sensei de Mulan ahí expectante para la llegada de los participantes.

En su camino en lo más alto de las gradas, puede notar a Sakura en silla de ruedas en el corredor quien la saluda torpemente... Lin está orgullosa de no tener esa aspereza competitiva con la que siempre la miraba por lo que regresa el gesto (Ino sentada mira a su amiga saludar a su gran rival con asombro).

Un bufido incrédulo-Tuvo que romperse la espalda para ser buena contigo-

-Irio- advierte Lin entrando en un corredor que contenía el mayor número de espacio para su grupo.

Roku se sienta primero, seguido por Sakumo y Takeo... Lin es obligada a estar en medio con Irio, su abuelo cerrando la hilera... Yuu toma la siguiente fila con facilidad e iniciativa.

-Mejor prevenir ¿no?- Takeo le susurra en confabulación, pueden no saber la profundidad del asunto pero no ignoraran lo que saben sucedió en el bosque y esa ligera culpa de haberla dejado atrás aun cuando ella se los ordeno.

Como equipo, no han tocado el tema e Irio afirma ciegamente dicha promesa.

-Han crecido mucho- afirma una suave voz provocando que Lin voltee justo en el momento en que un miembro del clan Hyuga toma asiento al lado de Yuu, como todos en esa casa tiene rasgos suaves y ojos borrosos -Roku-sama, Sakumo-sama, Zuko-sama buenos días- saluda cordialmente siendo respondido con la misma educación por los mencionados.

-En efecto, un día los estas cargando y a la otra te gritan por avergonzarlos- Sakumo agrega divertido por la observación refiriéndose a los jóvenes quienes se remueven bajo sus cálidos ojos, Takeo bajo su máscara esta rojo de vergüenza.

-Crecen rápido- agrega Zuko con una afirmación seca de Roku que piensa en su propia hija lejos de casa.

-Hizashi-san, supe que tu hijo participa- Roku dice mirando al hombre de ojos borrosos que afirma en una postura atenta, Lin une los puntos y pronto razona que este es el padre de Neji... un niño que no ha tratado pero por lo que ha escuchado, alguien a considerar y muy ¿rigido? -debe ser un orgullo-

Una risa amarga, como si recordara algo antes del inicio -lo es- acepta Hizashi mirando la arena, como los participantes están formados uno a uno delante de Shiranui-san -aunque Ami-chan no se queda muy atrás ¿verdad?- sonríe de forma fantasma.

El silencio cae como un manto obligado conforme más gente se acomoda en su entorno, Roku, Sakumo y Zuko comparten miradas comprensivas con Hizashi antes de poner atención a la apertura... los genin se miran un tanto confundidos por la criptica discusión y Yuu trata de no bostezar escandalosamente.

Hiashi llega al poco tiempo dando miradas educadas a los conocidos, su postura es rígida al lado de su hermano... sabiamente nadie conversa, no cuando el Hokage da inicio oficialmente al evento.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto para decir "estoy viva"

Sakumo converso con Lin de manera ligera sobre el evento con Gaara, obviamente manteniendo varias cosas de las conversadas para su propio analisis pero advirtiendo que no la dejaran sola... como si necesitara a otro loco detras de ella.

Hizashi pasa ligeramente, prometo darle mas protagonico en el siguiente capitulo... tal vez explicar mas de ese odio diferente que tiene Neji.

Conspiracion, falto mencionar a Danzo pero por ahi esta... seguro es el que ayudara aunque bajo el nombre de Orochimaru.

Neah20 fuera.


	21. Libro 20

XXXX.- Cambio de escena

_Recuerdos/pensamientos _

Libro 20: El inicio

Desde su posición como Hokage puede ver a toda su gente reunida en las gradas, los más grandes clanes dispersos entre la multitud... con cariño cuenta cuantos de los Beifong asistieron y se percata con emoción que son en su mayoría aun los distantes civiles se acomodan de última hora, es fácil identificarlos por el color de sus ojos y el cabello negro carbón junto con la preferencia de elección de colores de ropa (una variable de verde o amarillo).

Siempre identificables.

(Sokka siendo la calca del Nidaime es la obvia faltante)

Una vez un clan pequeño, una vez un clan sin aspiraciones objeto del resto de las miradas shinobis... minimizado en la fundación, ahora era una base estable tomándose en serio las palabras de su fundador... un clan civil tan fuerte para rivalizar contra los shinobis.

Toph-sama siempre es un personaje a la vanguardia de sus memorias, Sarutobi sonríe con cariño y aún recuerda el dolor de sus saludos.

Cada Beifong aunque dispersos por todas las gradas, puede ver algún tipo de unidad no necesaria en la agrupación y como líder de la aldea, se alegra que este clan en especial se estuviera integrando a este tipo de eventos exclusivos de shinobis mostrando su absoluto interés.

Eso sin contar con el logro de tener al menos dos participando en esta fase (uno es Uchiha, pero sigue contando).

Sabe debe estar preocupado por los rumores que trajo Jiraya del como el resto de las aldeas está tomando la iniciativa de un clan como el Beifong aumentando en sus filas shinobis... la envidia, la crisis y el favorecimiento eran solo incentivos para una gran guerra, otra vez.

Pero como líder de Konoha, por el momento solo ve prestigio alzándose con este clan comercial integrándose al oficio mayoritario, tal vez como dice los más competitivos, está favoreciendo a los Beifong por sus propias lealtades... pero también escucha a los nobles y el propio Daimyo.

Aunque Lin sea la primera en mostrar aspiraciones y con todos en el consejo en contra por su naturaleza (por su concepción), cree que no importaran a la hora de nominar... hay tantos años esperando a que un Beifong ascienda a Hokage por parte del señor feudal.

-Parece orgulloso, Hokage- el Kazekage sentado a su lado dice con sorna sacándolo de sus cavilaciones en segundo plano.

Por el bien de la diplomacia, otra vez (Gaara, los Beifong fueron un mar enojado durante toda los días que siguieron del atentado a su más joven pariente... agradece que el temperamento explosivo de Toph-sama se haya diluido, pero seguían teniendo esa vena vengativa propia del Nidaime o como le decían de Madara), el anciano sonríe consolador sin responderle al insolente jovencito cuya mirada no parece observarlo... resopla, para volver su atención al dramático combate.

Un Hyuga siempre será objeto de juicio, ya sea por las altas expectativas que se tiene por el renombre de su clan o sus propios parientes... luego están los Uzumaki que aunque minoría y con una fama en declive, consta de un histórico respaldo que a veces la gente olvida.

Dos clanes enfrentados... otros dos que dan prestigio a la aldea ante los espectadores y futuros clientes.

El crepitar de cadenas surge a los pies de uno de los luchadores, Sarutobi admira la habilidad natural de Naruto de manejar su herencia... si no fuera por la cara de presumido podría ser tomado en serio, todos contienen el aliento y cualquiera que vio menos al niño a pesar de su familia, parpadearon para reconsiderar al último muerto de la academia.

Como maestro detecta el entrenamiento de Nemuri en el rubio, es agradable y le trae recuerdos de su Madre... en cada salto, mirada y en todo de sí mismo, Naruto lleva a su familia consigo... aun cuando Shota no es el más alegre de los Uzumaki y en cierta temporada era parte de los que acosaban al jinchuriki ahora puede verlo claro en su postura.

Era una verdadera lástima que no haya nada de Namikaze, pero con el tiempo podrá hablar del padre libremente y tal vez, continuar empujando a Jiraya como tutor.

Se asoma con interés, pudiendo leer los labios de lo que Naruto gritaba al niño Hyuga... más que la lucha, hay un drama anidando en ese lugar sobre rencores pasados... pudo sospechar de la actitud de Neji en las preliminares, ahora solo se establecen firmes en su mente... y de nuevo, los Beifong son el objeto de tal drama.

Y la tensión con la rama principal del clan.

Lamento mucho que las bases de Konoha fuera la autonomía y respeto a las costumbres de cada clan.

Sarutobi suspira mirando con cariño a un Naruto que parecía enderezarse en su posición, con resolución brillando en sus ojos y una sombra de Minato en su manera de parecer concentrado... ahora, si tan solo pudiera ver lo que el chico Hyuga decía.

XXXX

Kakashi de alguna manera termino entre la familia de Wing y Huan... después de las últimas semanas juntos, esa incomodidad de ser alguien acoplándose de nuevo entre los Beifong habían finalizado de la mejor manera y con su chidori heredado en su mayoría, tenía ese sentimiento de satisfacción abrumándolo.

Tampoco era con deseos de morir, pero al menos se entiende.

Todo fuera perfecto, si tan solo Mao no fuera un crio espeluznante algo que no aceptaría en voz alta, tiene una fama que proteger como el temible copy nin.

Piensa que en otro momento tal vez hubieran sido un dúo inseparable, entendían de camarería y ese instinto territorial con esas abrumadoras ganas de proteger bajo cualquier costo a los suyos... lo tenía a su pequeña familia... lo tenía a su equipo disfuncional de genin... a sus amigos y conocidos... pero el distanciamiento en el que se sometió rompió cualquier probabilidad.

Agradecía a todo lo que es bueno en nombre del sabio o hasta los espíritus, que en sus días de práctica no se hubiera aparecido el mayor de ese clan aterrador que es el Shimura-Beifong... Gao con Mao lo hubiera torturado de tal forma sutil que quizás al final terminaría sintiéndose culpable y pidiéndoles perdón.

Entendía la mala fe, años de abandono a su prima mayor con la que está comprometido ha hecho que caiga en la mala lista de ambos niños Shimura, era solo una cosa buena que la bondad sea mayor y no lo quieran matar para no traer luto a todos los que lo quieren en el clan Beifong (la sangre de Danzo es mala, puede decir que dicho rumor es cierto).

-No te preocupes, Mao está ocupado con su equipo- consoló con ese tono divertido Wing como si supiera lo que pensara (tal vez no era sutil si seguía lanzando miradas en dirección donde puede ver al adolescente con su equipo, una vergüenza como shinobi consumado... seguro su sensei debe estarse retorciéndose en su tumba, Obito riéndose a carcajadas y Rin negando su cordura).

Kakashi ahorra responderse con un honroso encogimiento de hombros, tratando y fallando de ignorar las miradas verdes de todos esos usuarios de Sharingan que resplandecían en picardía anticipada.

-Seguro es una suerte que Gao esté lejos para darle la bienvenida- canta Huan con una sonrisa condescendiente, la chispa picara en los ojos verdes de esas dos familias como uno contra el único Hatake solo parecían ganar más fulgor.

Un Beifong la otra Uchiha... una vez su padre, Sakumo juro que el sentido del humor de Toph-sama se ha diluido con las generaciones y solo le hace pensar ¿Cómo era la matriarca si sus descendientes son horrores para tratar?

¡Donde esta esa antipatía básica de un Uchiha o la legendaria seriedad del Nidaime!

¿Por qué se sentó ahí?

El copy nin suspira desinflado, extrañando sentarse con el resto de los jounin sensei.

-Los Hyuga siempre tienen un drama ¿no?- tararea Dalai con diversión al cambiar el tema.

Agradecido el Hatake explora el campo de combate en ruinas, una parte interna se siente amarga de ver a su genin floreciendo con el entrenamiento de Nemuri y este mes con el de Jiraya, su parte depresiva susurra fuertemente que no era un buen maestro.

Una mano consoladora le da una palmada brusca, Dalai lo mira a sabiendas mostrando esa habilidad de observación digna de un aspirante al departamento de tortura e interrogación, un genio en el combate y que fácilmente adapto su naturaleza elemental al rayo ¿Cómo no resalto en su tiempo genin? Bueno, Kakashi jura que los shinobi Beifong son todo sobre perfil bajo aun cuando sean orgullosos maestros tierra.

-Si vives como ellos ¿Cómo no?- apunta astutamente Dewei desde su postura ignorando el intercambio, un civil muy acertado con la herencia del sharingan y una facilidad para el kenjutsu del clan.

-Espero que corrijamos a la prometida de Kanto- Deshi sonríe divertida, con su uniforme estándar shinobi y una aterradora habilidad para leer a las personas.

Wing, padre de estos tres acepta sin mirarlos ni corregirlos en sus planes malignos.

-¿Sin provocar la furia de Kanto?- Fa se burla afilando su kunai, ojos fijos en la lucha y por su concentración archivando todo en su mente sin necesidad del donjutsu rojo.

-Podemos pedir ayuda a Maylin y el abuelo Zuko- añade su hermano Bao, un civil con una sonrisa encantadora que con los rasgos Uchiha podía atrapar a algunos incautos.

-Sabes que Lin no nos dejara conspirar contra la nueva tía- puntualiza su padre Huan, suspirando a sus dos hijos y esperando el turno de Shaoran.

Kakashi hace una mueca no solo por lo comentado sino por el golpe suave que Naruto ha recibido dejándole el lado izquierdo inutilizable, puede leer muy bien lo que se dicen y anota mentalmente el pasar el tiempo con su alumno para aclarar algunas cosas sobre sutileza shinobi.

Uno sabe que Nemuri no es una experta en el asunto y Shota nunca fue un buen tutor (un poco de esa desconfianza como tutor muere por su propia dedicación inconsciente).

-Nos hubiéramos sentado con el hermano Roku- llora Wing extrañando al mayor de sus hermanos y líder de clan.

-O sería más divertido con el tío Iroh- asegura jovial Dewei.

-¿Con Kakashi?- resopla Huan con una ceja arqueada en burla, todos comparten sonrisas hundiendo mas al pobre del copy nin por el hecho que su padrino ha optado por torturarlo y hacerlo pagar por años de abandono.

Suspira mirando con añoranza el lugar de Sakumo, Zuko y Roku que junto con Sokka son los más serios en cualquier circunstancias... de hecho podía ver como de tranquilos se miraban desde esa posición, el ultimo seguro está corriendo el bar si su padre está ahí... aun con los Hyuga a sus espaldas y la tensión que seguro debe de estar flotando en ese tipo de ambiente... por lo menos habría silencio y cordura.

Recuerda que por esa razón están los Beifong dispersados, el estadio seguro no soportaría un caos con todos los Beifong juntos... no importa que tanto de Madara o el Nidaime haya en su sangre y como Danzo quiera retenerlos... nunca debe estar ese clan juntos a menos que estén en su complejo de piedra.

Separados eran sabiduría... juntos eran el desastre.

Es traido fuera de sus divagaciones cuando ve con sus propios ojos como Naruto usa el chakra del nueve colas... y no es el único tensándose en su asiento, lamenta por la parte Beifong que es sensor.

XXXXX

Neji mira al cielo con un sentimiento de resolución.

_Un joven Neji mira impotente a su padre llorar... escondido detrás de un pilar, mira sin ser visto y se encoge sin saber que hacer... al siguiente día, es marcado y entonces esa libertad le es cortada._

_Pero era optimista, como niño sonrió ante la emoción de servir. _

Su sangre mancha su ropa, su sello visible para cualquiera ver, pero solo se dedica a mirar el cielo profundo muy alto de sus cabezas, el manto perdedor en su estela no es incómodo y solo piensa en todo lo que se dijeron durante esta pelea.

_Su padre es obligado a base de dolor un día normal de entrenamiento, fue la primera vez que Neji fue testigo de la crueldad que significa el sello del pájaro enjaulado. _

No pensó aprender mucho de un perdedor... ríe amargo por el pensamiento, haciendo oídos sordos al entorno... Neji solo piensa en lo irónico del resultado y como seguro acaba de morder sus palabras.

_Escucha que los Beifong ayudaron a Hinata-sama, una casualidad que trajo un sentido de anticipación a todo el clan secundario... como Hyuga no deberían estar en deuda, va en contra de su orgullo así que ofrecen un intercambio._

_Su padre es feliz por la solución aunque sus ojos vidriosos dicen que está lejos en su mente, Neji siente envidia de su pariente afortunado. _

No piensa en Hinata-sama ni en el tonto de Naruto a unos pasos de su posición... mucho menos en el penoso espectáculo que seguro está ofreciendo al negarse a ponerse de pie... solo mira sin ver, el cielo amplio negándose a darle libertad.

_Escucha las divagaciones de su padre haciendo un eco de las especulaciones, Neji se esconde al otro lado asomándose cuidadoso con emoción embotellada, la mira de lejos caminar como si fueran iguales con su escolta, alguien como el... pero no lo son._

_La diferencia está en su aspecto, el clan principal según su padre comparten cabello blanco o negro pero con la constante de sus asombrosos ojos verdes además de la elección de colorante de ropa en verde y amarillo. _

_Piensa por primera vez, porque de todos los clanes... ¿Por qué nació ahí? _

Antes de venir, discutió con su padre... sobre ese tema que todo el clan secundario finge no existir, como eso que escuchas entre susurros o te cuentan de niño para alzar la moral después de ser marcados... como todos miran hacia fuera pero nadie hace algo para salir sin terminar ciegos o asesinados.

Como ese odio germina en su interior impotentes de revelarse.

-Deja de lloriquear... - la voz de Naruto lo hace mirarlo, de pie con la suciedad y parte de su vestimenta desgarrada... el rostro de alguien que ha trabajado tan duro contra todo pronóstico -No puedes andar por ahí deseando otro hogar... fingiendo que no se puede cambiar el destino- bufa al acercarse.

Las palabras duelen más que el último golpe, siendo consciente de tanta amargura que derramo en ese combate... más allá de su resentimiento con la rama principal, era su deseo de no ser un Hyuga... de lograr ver a su padre compartir momentos libres de juicio.

-Eres un genio ¿no?- Uzumaki continua dejándose caer al costado de Neji -Sé que Lin aun con todo lo tirana que es puede ser tu amiga, con su actitud seguro se llevaran bien- tiene un tono divertido con este comentario.

El árbitro bufa.

El Hyuga arquea la ceja mirándolo en silencio, sopesando sobre la oferta que sea la verdad no ha considerado en disminuir esa distancia... aun cuando lucho contra un miembro de ese clan en el bosque... aun cuando vio a uno de su misma situación desenvolverse tan libre como nunca seria en el complejo... aun con lo que su padre cuenta... ser amigo de un Beifong no era una de sus opciones.

Su conflicto no es ocultado en su sucio rostro, Neji solo trata y falla de ignorar al idiota.

-En todo ese clan no dudara en compartir tiempo con ustedes... si el clan principal lo niega, siempre puedo decirle a los viejos Beifong que invadan- Naruto sonríe jovial ante el rostro perturbado del serio perdedor -¿de dónde crees que aprendí a colarme de la academia?-

-No siembres conflicto- castiga Genma con seriedad, no pudiendo con ese consejo e ignorarlo... ya son suficientes problemas con que cierta Beifong secuestre a un Hyuga para hacer alboroto como para alentar a los demás.

Los aplausos estallan como si todos en las gradas aceptaran la victoria, Neji mira al cielo ignorando como Naruto se enciende positivamente ante la atención... pero las palabras perduran.

-Chico, si no lo intentas ¿Cómo podrás vivir con eso?- el árbitro se hinco a su lado dando una mirada especulativa.

Neji tuvo la audacia de bufar, escuchando los pasos y las ordenes de los médicos... su arrogancia apagada a la fuerza, su ideal golpeado rudamente y miro por primera vez libre de prejuicios o envidias... no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, pero tal vez considere las palabras del tonto que lo derroto.

En la sala médica, ser recibido por su padre y su tío no era lo esperado.

XXXXX

Genma juguetea con el palillo en su boca sumamente entretenido con el combate.

En las gradas la gente vibra emocionada, con sus ojos pegados a la lucha actual con el aliento contenido, hasta el momento este segundo embate se ha convertido en algo único y significativo... no solo por ser caótico, sino por los nombres que respaldan a los actuales competidores

Un Beifong da un resplandor verde a su enemigo un Hyuga que regresa el gesto en sus pálidos ojos, los clanes más populares de la aldea se están afrontando por primera vez en un evento de esta escala y sabe atrae la atención de los nobles sentados en sus lujosos asientos.

Genma tararea para sí mismo, no es que hubiera una rivalidad sembrada por viejas generaciones como se presume era con el Uchiha... pero el Hyuga ha evidenciado con los años cierta tensión de su rama secundaria sobre los Beifong, rumores dicen que es solo envidia o añoranza y no es tonto para saber sobre qué asunto.

Libertad.

Y los viejos del clan Hyuga han intentado varias veces atrapar en un matrimonio a un Beifong, algo que hasta que Kanto pidió esa escandalosa petición como contribución a salvar a la joven heredera años atrás pero sin favorecerlos.

Mejor no pensar en asuntos políticos durante una función de árbitro.

Su genin, Mulan, ha mostrado tanto de sí misma sin ser descarada hasta el momento... sutileza, agilidad y una habilidad aterradora con las armas blancas, su afinidad elemental es tal que puede ver otro tanto del afamado Nidaime y su capacidad de mantener la tranquilidad lo pone orgulloso como sensei.

Genma jura internamente al detenerse de empujar consejos, alentar cínicamente a su genin y mostrar favorecimiento... era un árbitro imparcial.

Pero Ami tampoco se está quedando atrás en hacerle frente a su destacado genin (no tenía favoritismo, pero de sus tres mocosos... Mulan era su preferida), su habilidad del puño suave era sobresaliente y sus reflejos respetables para solo salir rasguñada... tampoco se muestra tan emocional como el niño Neji, al contrario su compuesto rostro no se ha movido en todo el combate ni por el dolor (sospecha que Shigeo-sama tuvo algo que ver con la tolerancia al dolor).

Vigila sus encargos aun con sus divagaciones, detalla que en ambas luchadoras no hay pánico ni ganas de arruinarse de manera deshonesta o asesinarse, de hecho están dando una gran exhibición para alzar su género ante los ojos de muchos de sus clientes que aun tienden a subestimar la parte femenina de la profesión.

Genma debe dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar la onda de tierra que parece alzarse y estrellarse cerca de donde estaba, manda un ceño de castigo a su alumna que no parece avergonzada por el pequeño acto.

Desecha el pensamiento de madurez de su kunoichi, ahora donde se encuentra puede ver que la tierra ha entrado a la exposición al vibrar bajo sus pies casi esperando el comando de su firme maestro... levanta la vista a las gradas y los espectadores vibran de más emoción al ver el afamado kekkei Genkai en acción.

Ese tan popular solo visto en las guerras y en los pocos shinobis en servicio de ese clan.

Siempre ha disfrutado del cambio de postura en Mulan cuando entra en modo maestro tierra, es tan distinto al taijutsu estándar y algo que ningún shinobi ha adaptado a su disciplina al carecer de utilidad para alguien fuera de la línea de sangre.

Su postura, la forma en que se tensa en ocasiones Genma se pregunta ¿Qué sentirán? ¿La tierra les habla?

Pero acepta que se utilizan movimientos que balancean el ataque y la defensa para derrotar a su oponente junto con una infinita paciencia (escuchar y esperar)... Mulan es experta al arrastrar sus pies en su postura, golpear el suelo y levantar sus manos en bruscos ondeos disciplinados... en todo momento haciendo que la tierra obedezca y repeliendo kunai como insectos callejeros.

Una defensa impenetrable que cambia en ofensiva haciendo retroceder a Ami quien está abierta a ataques de larga distancia por piedras lanzadas fuertemente... la Hyuga no tiene esperanzas al ser acorralada cuando sus pies se hunden profundamente en la tierra que parece masilla.

Genma levanta la mano impasible, sin sonreír y solo mirando el momento exacto para intervenir al ver los abatidos ojos del Hyuga que avergonzada admite su derrota -GANADOR, BEIFONG MULAN- dice altamente sin dejar su propia emoción burbujear por el espectáculo bien enfocado que dio su genin.

El secreto de este evento, es pavonearse... mostrar su poderío a los futuros clientes, no importa si pudiera aplastar la lucha rápidamente antes debes mostrar el poder que tiene Konoha en sus filas, Mulan lo entendió muy bien y puede decir que el crio Shaoran aun con su personalidad despistada, también dio con dicha conclusión.

Por lo menos debe concentrarse en la siguiente lucha, el chico Nara contra la extranjera de Suna... era extraño como el chico de Suna se retiró después de mostrar tanto entusiasmo en las preliminares, pero no dijo nada cuando sus dos competidores llegaron.

XXXXX

Lin ha tenido un escalofrió en su espalda durante todo los combates, se distrae de Shikamaru para mirar por encima de su hombro con insistencia... los espacios vacíos de los Hyuga son dolorosamente notables, pero ella mira más atrás donde puede ver a los chicos con mascara y capa sentados en las hileras finales.

-¿Sucede algo?- Takeo cuestiona mirando donde mismo como si tratara de ver lo que sea la está distrayendo Irio lo imita con la misma seriedad casi sincronizados.

No desea traer pánico innecesario, culpa el nerviosismo de ser cuidada tan celosamente y bufa para regresar la mirada delante con firmeza -no, no pasa nada- dice en un tono compuesto.

Puede sentir la mirada del resto de los adultos, Sakumo susurra algo a Roku y este último se pone de pie resuelto para brincar la hilera y salir por el otro corredor sin molestar tanto a los otros espectadores... ella quiere evitarlo porque tal vez sea su imaginación, pero la mano de su abuelo evita que hable.

-Solo ira a revisar- alienta Sakumo consolador, pero el propio Yuu se ha movido de su lugar para perseguir al líder del clan.

Lin frunce el ceño enojada por esto, pero tampoco se siente tan mal porque aliviana un poco esa emoción creciente de desconfianza... por lo menos la sensación de ser observada ha disminuido drásticamente.

Sus instintos nunca le fallaron, pero le amarga la existencia ser la civil protegida.

La batalla de Shikamaru finaliza con su victoria de una manera puramente estratégica, Lin no es de las personas que celebran escandalosamente (para eso tiene a Irio gritando a su lado) pero no evita sentirse orgullosa de uno de sus hijos... Shino gano porque su competidor se retiró, pero se asegurara de darle sus respectivas felicitaciones ¿estará bien llevarles flores? ¿Tal vez kunai nuevos?

-Muchos esperan este combate- asegura Takeo seriamente detectando el susurro del entorno y como el balcón de lujo parecen aún más entusiasmados.

-Es por la participación del último Uchiha puro- asegura Zuko sin amargura, nada afectado porque la familia de Huan quien ya lleva ese nombre esté siendo minimizada a comparación de Sasuke.

Chasquea los dientes el Senju, cruzándose de brazos -es solo un imbécil pomposo- asegura airado.

Lin golpea su costado en reprimenda.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- se defiende el adolorido aspirante a médico, los adultos se ríen de su dolor cuando ven aparecer al competidor aterrador del que los rumores han ensalzado como peligroso -Es ese chico pelirrojo aterrador que te acoso- dice apuntando.

-Irio- advierte Takeo.

-Sí, es ese chico acosador- Sakumo contesta gentilmente, pero sus ojos son oscuros en conflicto y desconfianza cuando mira al pelirrojo en medio de la arena.

Lin resopla al cruzarse de brazos, pero también dando miradas de reojo ¿Por qué Roku se tarda?

XXXXX

Jiraya debería estar en el estadio junto con el resto de personas del pueblo, pero se encuentra en el bar lúgubre con una botella media vacía y su mirada vaga al frente sabiendo que es observado, que ha estado en ese lugar durante más de una hora pero al final solo quería empezar a acercarse tentativamente a su familia postiza.

El local vacío pero sin intención de obligarlo a abandonar, sabe el dueño tal vez desea que se vaya para poder ir al estadio donde sus parientes deben estar entre las gradas o los participantes... un evento único que hace formal el hecho que hay Beifong creciendo en la línea delantera... haciendo más nerviosas al resto de las aldeas.

El sannin suspiro dolorosamente cuando alguien toma asiento sin ser invitado.

-Por fin te acercas- jura al dar un largo trago a su ardiente bebida, ofreciendo la botella para ser servida en un movimiento fluido... ambos vasos chocan en la mesa al beber todo el contenido de golpe.

Sokka con una lujosa ceja arqueada bufa, si no fuera por sus ojos y por la falta de cicatrices en su rostro... casi tiembla por ser una calca perfecta del Nidaime, hasta su tono tiene un timbre similar a los tiempos en que lo castigaba cuando lo atrapaban espiando.

-¿No dirás nada?- se queja por el silencio altamente incomodo, Jiraya huye de la mirada prefiriendo concentrarse en la puerta del local y la elección de ambientación, se pregunta si fue hecho durante los tiempos oscuros de Sakumo o cuando la esposa de Sokka murió.

-Porque gastarme en eso, sabes lo que te diré- el Beifong responde sin prisa, aun cuando debería estar en el estadio junto con sus hijos no tiene apuro por correr al sannin que al parecer ha tomado el suficiente valor para acercarse a uno de ellos.

Sabiamente no se queja, pero cree que entre los sensatos esta Zuko y Roku que pudieron servir para un acercamiento... tal vez sea su preferencia al espionaje lo que trajo al sabio a escogerlo para dar un paso delante de su extraño silencio.

Mirando el vaso sin verlo totalmente, el sabio de los sapos resopla encogiéndose de hombros en un vano intento de salvar su cara -En mi defensa, tenía trabajo-

Sokka no se mira impresionado por la excusa -Un saludo no te hubiera caído mal, Aya-

-No uses ese sobrenombre, das miedo- advierte tensamente Jiraya.

-Solo porque me parezco a mi padre- otra ceja arqueada elegante en Sokka sirviendo el vaso nuevamente con el líquido tintineante, Tobirama lo usaba exclusivamente cuando el sannin era atrapado espiando que era la mayoría de las veces -pensé que superaste ese trauma- se burla sin contemplación.

-Nunca- murmura al pasarse una mano por su cabello en agitación por los meros recuerdos y eso solo pensar en la mirada de muerte del Nidaime aquella única vez que espió durante el baño de Toph-sama.

Cree que tiene una cicatriz del altercado pero nadie le cree, ni el imbécil de Sakumo ¿Por qué le hablaba a ese? Ahora que recuerda, estaba involucrado en todos los momentos en que lo atraparon ¡era al único que no debía hablarle!

-Sabes que no te culpamos ¿verdad?- interviene amargo Sokka sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no era el adecuado para esa conversación pero daría el consuelo que seguro su hermano, Zuko estaría orgulloso -No culpamos a nadie de este pueblo por eso- finaliza con propósito.

-Tal vez, pero no me siento así- Jiraya mira sus manos callosas, recordando la última vez que estuvo en el pueblo y como la culpa de ver a un clan como el Beifong ser golpeado de esa manera tan personal lo hizo enojarse con las personas equivocadas.

-¿Crees tan poco de nosotros?- el Beifong lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-No- dice secamente Jiraya -pero no puedo solo aparecer repentinamente, la última vez les grite-

-Tal vez Iroh te golpeara, pero no creo que te vetemos solo por eso- ofrece Sokka sabiamente -si te sirve de consuelo, Roku es el único que puede autorizar que no te dejen entrar más-

Voltea los ojos -no me consuela- admite Jiraya con una sonrisa sin humor.

-Estoy seguro serás bienvenido- asegura Sokka -muchos de nuestros jóvenes gustaran de alguien como tu... - dice sin ser mentira -Sobre todo el clan secundario-

-¿Siguen siendo tan hábiles con el fuinjutsu?- pregunta Jiraya más relajado aceptando el cambio de tema.

Sokka afirma con soltura -Como descendientes de Uzumaki, si- dice para expresar su punto sobre el clan secundario, no es que todos fueran originalmente de ese clan pero ahora... actualmente son en su totalidad aunque sea un mínimo de su descendencia.

Eso sin contar cuantos del clan principal es Uzumaki.

-Naruto no me cuenta de ellos- revela dudoso el sannin, tratando de recordar las pocas conversaciones serias con su temporal pupilo.

-Nemuri es muy celosa de su entrenamiento, apenas lo vemos y eso fuera del complejo- Sokka se encoge de hombros -tiene poco que empezó a frecuentar el complejo y eso por la reintegración de Kakashi al mundo viviente- revelo.

-Sí, me comento de eso- duda Jiraya en sus siguientes palabras -pero pensé...-

-Sarutobi le dijo que se apartara- responde aun cuando no se dijo las palabras completas, Sokka adivina a quien se refiere.

-Acepto de buena gana- pregunta incrédulo al levantar sus cejas sorpresivamente, el licor ligeramente olvidado.

-Por supuesto que no, pero Wing sabe cuándo retirarse- se encoge de hombros recordando dichos días oscuros -además con la reconstrucción y bueno... otras cosas- dice vagamente sin explicar en general.

Jiraya golpea ese sentimiento de culpa por no estar para su gente en ese momento, no quiere regresar al tema de su distanciamiento y como acepto la misión de espionaje solo para alejarse de Konoha... casi como Tsunade... avergonzado en nombre de la estúpida serpiente.

No estuvo para Minato... para la pequeña Xian... permitir que Orochimaru lograra esa aberración (no piensa el Lin como una monstruosidad) y cuando regreso, admite que su comportamiento no fue honorable y se merece que Iroh lo golpee.

-Así que los alejaron del hijo de Kushina y Minato- concluye Jiraya resoplando molesto porque eran muy unidos, separados por el consejo solo daba puntos negativos a esos viejos.

-Sí, hicieron que no tuviéramos favoritismo... solo un trato cordial y solo por nuestra terquedad, logramos ser una parte importante en el crecimiento de Naruto, aunque no como quisiéramos- dice con un largo suspiro Sokka.

Duda un poco de cambiar de tema, pero Jiraya mira seriamente al Beifong que le arquea la ceja -no has atrapado a Orochimaru- no quiere sonar como acusación, pero de entre los shinobis en servicio... ese civil que para su gusto se desperdicia en atender un bar... era el mejor rastreador con esa habilidad sensorial que sabe el Nidaime le hizo pulir.

Otro arqueo de ceja de forma fría, obviamente el tono no le gusto pero parecía dispuesto a responder -Sabe cómo evitarnos- sonríe amargo en una memoria lejana -después de todo, padre le gustaba entrenarnos juntos-

Jiraya se siente un poco culpable por traer tristeza al Beifong sobre la traición.

-¿Cómo va tu red de espionaje?- cambia desesperadamente el tema otra vez.

Un brillo altivo y presumido se activa en Sokka -mucho mejor, si tan solo soltaras alguno de tus contactos- frunce el ceño al final con recriminación.

-No te voy a ayudar- asegura airado Jiraya -apuesto a los clanes shinobi, no importa si me escucho prejuicioso- finaliza gallardo.

-Ni siquiera estamos compitiendo- dice secamente el hijo del Nidaime con mala cara.

-Oh, tú lo niegas pero el Nara y el Hatake están entrenando a sus hijos para superarlos- apunta groseramente en el rostro del civil.

Voltea los ojos en fastidio, pero su rostro serio tiene una ligera sonrisa arrogante -Suyin les lleva la delantera por años- asegura sonando presuntuoso y elegante a la vez.

-¡Ves! Sabía que había una competencia silenciosa en eso- suelta una carcajada real golpeando la mesa ruidosamente -pueden presumir seriedad y madurez ¡pero los conozco!-

Sokka diría algo venenoso pero se detuvo al ponerse de pie de golpe, tumbando la silla en un estruendo ruidoso.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta con cuidado Jiraya borrando su sonrisa pícara en instantes.

Pero Sokka no responde, parece inclinar su cabeza como si buscara mejor recepción... frunce el ceño aterradoramente y camina al centro del bar colocando dos de sus dedos en el suelo concentrado en un extenso silencio -hay algo- murmura entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Algo?- el sannin se agacha a su lado.

-Viene algo- dice vagamente todavía sintiendo ahora con toda la palma, Sokka lo mira con ojos abiertos cuando el primer sonido estridente hace eco en el pueblo quitando el aliento... ambos se ponen de pie en un brinco para correr a la ventana, con horror observan como el complejo Beifong que esta tallado en el costado de la montaña tan cerca del rostro del primer Hokage arde en fuego incandescente.

Algo tan antiguo como el pueblo mismo, Jiraya no niega que le picaron los ojos al ver la casa de piedra desmoronarse en llamas y como podía escuchar los gritos empezando a propagarse de todos los lados.

No tardan mucho en ser rodeados con el obvio objetivo siendo Sokka.

Y eso es muy planeado para ser al azar, están apuntando a un solo clan y al pueblo mismo... Jiraya piensa que para poder burlar a los sensores de los Beifong... Orochimaru debe estar involucrado.

Eso o hay un traidor dándoles pasajes de entrada a Konoha.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Tal vez lo sientan corto, pero fue algo largo que el anterior.

Si se quedó al principio del fin, pero hasta ahí llego la inspiración! Juro que lucho por cada capítulo y también como la semana pasada estuve ocupada... casi salía corriendo por la ventana persiguiendo mi inspiración.

Para los que me pidieron el árbol genealógico, bueno deben esperar un poco porque necesito mantener cierta información fuera para mantener la sorpresa cuando revele a ciertas personas... no se preocupen, es en la siguiente saga y ya suelto todo el árbol genealógico Beifong.

Perdón por no pasar más que un resumen del drama de Neji, pero en algo se resolvió cuando por fin... Hizashi, Hiashi y Neji se sentaron a discutir todo de corazón abierto sin la intromisión de los amargados ancianos... tal vez no resolvieron nada, pero apaciguaron la amargura contra Hinata y el destino y la envidia no solo al clan Beifong sino al resto que conforma Konoha.

Kakashi no es odiado por Mao, pero para este último le molesto el abandono de Kakashi a su prima y esto le hacía merecedor de ser hostigado aunque no asesinado.

Jiraya apenas recordó que Sakumo era parte de todas las persecuciones que sufrió en su adolescencia por el Nidaime y Toph-sama... demasiado tarde cuando es huésped en el complejo Hatake.

Los tres sannin eran cercanos al complejo Beifong... como lo fue Minato y Kushina.

Mi hermano se casó! Lo culpo por mi desfasamiento en actualizar todos mis fics.

Tratare de escribir el que sigue mas explicito, con varios puntos de vista y con mas cuidado sobretodo porque habra cambios.

Una disculpa por mis errores ortográficos que siguen escapándose en mis revisiones ¬¬

Neah20 fuera.


	22. Libro 21

Libro 21: Invasión I

El enorme pilar de fuego podía verse desde el estadio tocando salvajemente la barbilla del rostro del primer Hokage... trayendo consigo un silencio en shock de quienes miraban abiertamente el horror de la ruina de algo tan antiguo como el pueblo mismo, mientras los que no, trataban y fallaban de estirar sus cuellos al estar en la parte del estadio cuyo techo les cubría la vista.

Los shinobis son los primeros en reaccionar desde las sombras pero fueron repelidos por una fuerza igualmente oculta de infiltrados que han llegado tan lejos en la aldea.

Un jutsu se deslizaba silenciosamente entre los incautos, con el eco del crepitar y la humareda manchando la roca de la montaña del hokage... las sombras peleando con cuchillas filosas en las sombras... civiles caían de espaldas o en sus asientos de manera dramática... los débiles no se dieron cuenta, los pocos genin con iniciativa fácilmente saltaron en sus lugares con un "Kai" en sus labios.

Era un caos, una invasión y esto trajo ira en la parte justa de su ser... Lin ya estaba de pie en el momento en que los intrusos cayeron como agua en una lluvia entre las gradas tan reales que le hizo patear todos sus instintos como una superviviente... como su antiguo yo, parte del equipo Avatar de Korra.

Su mano se deslizo en una postura arremetiendo con el primer enemigo cercano en un puntiagudo pilar que lo dejo inconsciente (apuntar a matar nunca fue su objetivo), el silbido descarado de Irio y el vistazo impresionado del resto fueron sofocados al cuadrarse con la mirada implacable además de extrañando su equipo de metal control sobre sí misma.

Ella esta entrenada para este tipo de adversidades, está por ponerse a ladrar órdenes a sus hijos y tal vez dirigir a los adultos a lugares más necesitados además de asegurar a los civiles y ubicar a Roku junto a Yuu cuando una mano cae pesadamente en su cabeza deteniéndola en seco... da un vistazo a su abuelo que le está dando una de esas miradas penetrantes impropias.

-No puedes luchar- le asegura firmemente con ese tono estricto que rara vez usa en ella con una finalidad de no ser discutida.

Lin se tensa insultada.

Zuko solo aprieta su agarre ahora en el hombro inmovilizándola con la intensidad de sus ojos, agachándose a su altura con asombrosos ojos verdes oscurecidos por la urgencia -Puedes ser un objetivo- le dice suavemente.

-No necesariamente- espeta en un gruñido con su ceño fruncido y sumamente agraviada de la subestimación o la prioridad como si fuera un tonto civil secuestrable, no es tonta... puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para el monstruo de su padre... pero es terca, no es débil y es dura como la roca.

El caos solo crece alrededor trayendo el olor de humo o el óxido de la sangre, el sonido de explosiones o armas pulsantes chocando entre sí, son el único grupo que no se ha movido y esto llena de urgencia el sentido del deber de Lin quien se cruza de brazos -no estoy abandonando, puedo ser útil- espeta al apartarse del agarre de esa mano cálida para darle la espalda mirando ampliamente el entorno.

Puede ver que la lucha ha progresado otro tanto, puede identificar al menos tres distintas aldeas participando en este golpe a Konoha... el balcón del Hokage es un lio de escombros más allá ve una barrera levantada... sangre manchando el estadio en salpicones de sus diferentes enemigos o aliados enfrentándose.

No mira mucho el balcón de los nobles que tiene un número injusto de Anbu custodiándolos.

Teme por sus hijos entre los participantes, también en sus compañeros dormidos en las gradas que cayeron en el jutsu y la falta de luchadores en la arena (Sasuke vs Gaara)... Genma respaldado de sus genin (Menma e Idate, Mulan seguro está en el área del hospital).

Piensa que puede unirse al resto de sus primos para armar un equipo justo con el que trabajar, para su buena fortuna Mao es el más cercano, hizo una buena pareja si fusionaban ambos equipo genin... ha calculado como jefa de policía que perdió tiempo vital en sus cavilaciones.

Era tiempo de moverse.

Apenas logra un impulso decente para saltar por fin a la refriega antes de que su brazo sea agarrado y estirado de regreso al suelo de una manera brusca casi llevándola al suelo pero con terquedad se mantiene en pie, Lin fulmina al infractor que no es otro que el siempre gentil Sakumo.

Ahora alzándose encima de ella como una montaña muy distinta al viejo pariente que ofrece consuelo, dulces y consejos... recordándole el shinobi que ha leído fue y es.

No hay suavidad en su rostro, solo un filo en esos ojos antes siempre amables del Hatake -Lo siento- es lo último que dice al presionar de manera consecutiva y rápida algunos puntos importantes en su espalda.

Lin abre los ojos al sentir las fuerzas abandonándola, gruñe una maldición y la tierra tiembla por su maestro iracundo... pero la visión se vuelve borrosa, navega en mareos por la debilidad golpeando bruscamente su orientación... la cara de pánico de Takeo el grito indignado de Irio derivan en un eco lejano junto con el silencio perpetuo de la tierra... cae al suelo de rodillas todavía colgando de ese brazo del que la tienen sujeto... lo último que logra escuchar es una amonestación del antiguo Hatake con un "eres muy suave, Zuko"

XXXXX

Tenzo apenas aterriza firmemente delante del grupo que era de su interés, levanta la vista para coincidir con los otros en un silencioso acuerdo cuando le pasan el cuerpo ligero de su kunoichi.

Ve su rostro sereno, manejable como una muñeca y claro que siente la incertidumbre de sus otros dos estudiantes mirándolo con ojos aterrados... porque adivinando, esto fue en contra de la voluntad terca de Lin... estará muy enojada cuando despierte.

Y eso era más aterrador que estar rodeado por enemigos en su propia aldea.

Pero era el mejor plan a seguir, asegurar el proyecto que significa Lin para lo que sea Orochimaru esté planeando en segundo plano... no serán tontos de pensar que aunque el sannin actualmente este luchando descaradamente contra el Sandaime, no haya dejado trampas para su preciada genin.

Son paranoicos, pero es el sendero del shinobi ¿no? No se llegó muy lejos siendo inocente y complaciente.

Sangre salpica como lluvia ligeramente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, no debe voltear para saber que la tierra se ha movido aplastando como una hormiga a alguien lo suficientemente tonto de pensar que estaban inofensivos.

Enemigos que vienen a provocarlos en su casa solo obtendrán que los latentes números entre los civiles salten sin esperar el momento oportuno como en cada guerra... puede saberlo al ver de reojo la tierra ondearse o levantarse fuera de los tradicionales jutsus.

Shinobis siguen cayendo en el entorno de civiles dormidos apuntando a los mayores con más insistencia, pero Sakumo con la tranquilidad de su rostro arremete con crudeza sin piedad... cualquier rumor de su debilidad durante la tercera guerra es nada con su implacable voracidad.

Y sin su legendaria espada.

Zuko danza en su entorno, flotando como si el trabajo con el Hatake fuera su segunda naturaleza... recorre los asientos desde sus bases con un manejo de la tierra bajo sus movimientos firmes despejando el área de obstáculos inocentes confiando que su espalda es cubierta.

Pero el usuario de madera se siente mareado, cuidando a sus otros dos boquiabiertos genin solo puede pensar que estos enemigos están apuntando descaradamente a los dos mayores... ignorándolos... al menos tres diferentes aldeas parecen desesperados de buscar una ventaja sobre los veteranos.

Tenzo se endereza con preocupación bien oculta en su rostro profesional ante las insinuaciones del objetivo de los pueblos rivales, la mirada de Sakumo y Zuko es implacable en su dirección obviamente desaprobando su presencia en el lugar -Irio... Takeo... síganme- ordena con una voz controlada dando solo una última mirada a las reliquias de guerra.

Avanzan hasta el área donde los corredores del estadio son normales otra vez, tratan de interceptarlos... de tomar desprevenidos a sus hijos, pero Tenzo debe pavonearse de saberlos tan capaces... seguro ya tienen la mentalidad para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Llegan a la parte alta aterrizando limpiamente, parpadea ante las evidencias de una lucha en dicha área... niega cualquier investigación, corren a lo largo deteniéndose en seco cuando llegan al perímetro donde seguro hay un Beifong, salta pegándose a la pared justo cuando la tierra se ondea como agua en las costas... sus estudiantes sueltan un grito al apenas esquivar al menos 5 shinobis enemigos en la pared.

Es desagradable el salpicar o el crujir de huesos, pero es parte de la profesión (una voz admite aliviado que Lin no está para verlo, siendo alguien muy indispuesta en usar su regalo para asesinar).

Suspira al aterrizar, un insolente saludo de Mao junto su equipo y Tsume son los culpables parados a una distancia como si estuvieran en medio de un parque.

El Shimura-Beifong mira la carga ahora encima de su hombro, parece fruncir el ceño en interrogante pero Tsume le obliga a concentrarse en dar apoyo ante la insistencia de shinobis enemigos para la gran suerte del usuario de madera.

No es el primero ni el único que no entiende el trato de alguien tan capaz como Lin, además de saber del interés del sannin todavía nadie conoce la profundidad de tal interés y era mejor de esta manera... un arma latente, dijeron alguna vez los ancianos del consejo.

-Continuemos- alienta Tenzo pensando en la ruta más directa al segundo lugar más seguro que era Ba Sing Se.

Apenas logran salir por una de las salidas laterales, ignorando el eco de las luchas continuas cuando se detiene de golpe ante los que parecen haberlo estado esperando, son al menos seis hombres visibles y no sabe cuántos otros ocultos entre los arboles -entréguela- la voz amortiguada de un shinobi del sonido exige con una postura que obviamente no espera que obedecerá.

No lo muestra en su rostro, pero Tenzo detiene apenas una sonrisa satisfecha cuando los Gaoling comienzan a caer delante defensivos... las sombras de los Beifong siempre oportunos y solo funcionando como apoyo a sus líderes solo en los momentos en que creen que son necesarios.

Los maestros tierras son orgullosos guerreros después de todo.

-Tenzo-sama, siga adelante- espeta el líder del escuadrón que ha aguardado como sombra de Lin-sama durante tanto tiempo.

El usuario de madera afirma desviando su andar al costado del estadio, ojos lo vigilan... intentan seguirle pero son bloqueados, la lucha inicia a sus espaldas rozando su nuca de una frialdad a causa del kekkei genkai del clan Yuki.

Sus genin corren cercas, las calles de la aldea son visibles... hay caos... sangre y pelea... trata de no sumirse en un flashback sobre la tercera guerra, su corazón se acelera el pánico bien controlado pero aun trata de no hiperventilar ante el golpe de recuerdos viles, horrorosos... sangre caliente en sus manos, imaginaria pero no desacelera.

Aprieta a Lin en su pecho, sus estudiantes no lo notan.

No avanzan tan profundo en la aldea, apenas ven el orfanato cuando siente que están siendo acechados... todos están en su mundo en la lucha de los tejados para percatarse de ellos... sus genin se tensan... ahí, delante de ellos... ese chico que se retiro en las preliminares les sonrie.

-¿Kabuto?- Irio pregunta.

Y el chico les da la sonrisa mas depredadora que haya visto fuera de un shinobi pícaro.

XXXXX

Kakashi tuvo una vista espectacular del momento en que los Beifong decidieron que ya tenían suficiente como espectadores en esta batalla encarnizada entre las gradas... aterriza en el respaldo de una silla en una altura justa cuando la tierra vibra, se balancea y sacuden a los enemigos como insectos, muchos aterrizando en la arena solo para ser enterrados hasta el cuello sin oportunidad.

Era un movimiento bien sincronizado desde todos los puntos.

Las gradas parecen olas moviéndose constantemente para ser despejadas, ahorrando mucho trabajo a los otros jounin, chunin de la hoja de repeler a los enemigos en una zona tan difícil repleta de civiles... da una mirada a Gai quien salta a otro punto importante.

T&I tendrá mucho trabajo con todos los capturados en la arena.

-¿No tienes que estar en otro lado?- la voz perezosa de Huan le llega a su izquierda, ver el sharingan sangrando en sus dos ojos le recuerda que ese civil... ahora Uchiha... también tiene lo justo para ser un combatiente digno.

Y los tontos extranjeros vinieron a provocarlos.

-Lo siento, solo admiraba el paisaje- asegura Kakashi con insolencia recibiendo una mirada sangrienta de varios pares de ojos burlones, ¿Por qué se sentó con ellos? Se vuelve a preguntar al despedirse con un saludo informal.

Wing seguro planeara con Huan el dispersarlos para abarcar más terreno, el estadio no necesita tantos maestros tierras como seguro ahora solicitan en el pueblo.

Hatake se debe concentrar, ahora tiene una prioridad.

Corre tan rápido en dirección al balcón de los participantes que en su totalidad parece de buen aspecto, si ignoras las columnas de tierra que no deberían de estar ahí y como los asientos bajo este se han despejado... es tan bueno como al principio.

Aterriza silencioso en el barandal sabiendo que al menos los niños Beifong están de nuevo en el lugar.

Y acertó, también tuvo que esquivar un kunai de alguien con buenos reflejos.

Shaoran no está en su personalidad bulliciosa normal al contrario en ese momento estaba ejerciendo algún tipo de metal control con un cable (escucho que Lin lo estaba promoviendo entre sus primos más jóvenes, más bien imponiendo)... Mulan está de espaldas con dos dagas moviéndose fluidamente de un objetivo a otro (no parece dispuesta a disculparse por lanzarle el kunai), no muy lejos Neji ejercía su defensa impenetrable del puño suave y Ami ejecutaba la variable de la rama secundaria.

Casi silba ante la obvia sincronía del cuarteto, dos clanes prominentes trabajando juntos demostrando su nivel y lo que significaban en sus filas futuras.

Desvía su atención al suelo donde dos genin sobresalen, suspira con decepción que Naruto sea el único que cayó bajo el genjutsu, tal vez agende una reunión con Nemuri cuando regrese para finar ese inconveniente del rubio -Shikamaru, levántate- dice secamente, dicho niño parece indispuesto a obedecer fingiendo inconciencia.

Es bueno, sobretodo en ser insolente a la orden directa de un superior... pero el copy nin es observador y muy suave con los genin (como si no hubiera una matanza a sus espaldas).

El resto de los niños se detienen al verlo abiertamente encaramado en la reja con fácil equilibrio luego cayendo donde tercamente hay dos desmayados, pero Shaoran parece tener justo la paciencia para marchar donde está, apretar la mandíbula en una furia digna de un maestro tierra y patear al heredero Nara hasta levantarlo.

Trata de no reírse solo para mantener la fachada molesta.

-¡Que te pasa!- gruñe sin aliento Shikamaru al sentarse.

-Me tienes salvándote el culo- apunta Shaoran sin ímpetu, Kakashi tiene la bondad de apreciar el momento divertido pero aun vigilando a cualquiera que intente acercarse.

Tiene dos Byakugan y un sensor en el lugar, obviamente sus precauciones tal vez están de más.

-Estaba mejor sin estorbar- gime el Nara pasando su mano perezosa detrás de su cabeza, no parece avergonzado ni siquiera culpable por ser un peso muerto deliberado.

-Sé que mi prima ha hecho de ti un número, no finjas debilidad- añade natural Mulan, pero su mirada verde es implacable y hace que los Hyuga parezcan ligeramente divertidos (aun el dramático Neji esta extrañamente menos formal).

-Problemático- es la única defensa de Shikamaru.

-Tengo una misión para cuatro personas- dice deliberadamente, seriedad en su postura... sacando su modo capitán anbu, en instante los más disciplinados se enderezan.

Confía en sus niveles mostrados en la competencia, además de que al menos hay dos chunin capaces entre ellos.

Suspira, Hatake da una penetrante mirada al frente -Los Hyuga son más útiles en el área médica... busquen a Shigeo-sama para más orientación- desplaza a los dos usuarios del Byakugan que no reniegan su suerte al contrario afirman para correr en dirección donde saben es la enfermería - Shikamaru, despierta a Naruto- ordena.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta el Nara, no por consideración sino porque está pensando como un táctico en guerra, una cualidad que seguro será considerado en la deliberación de chunin.

No admitirá que esperaba más resistencia del perezoso, Asuma contaba mucho sobre las maneras en que debía alentar al chico a trabajar cada día (siempre con amenazas con Lin).

-Pensé que eran amigos- no evita señalar con una ceja arqueada en su único ojo visible por lo insinuado, el niño es bueno si considera las consecuencias de la misión más allá de lo personal.

-No tiene nada que ver con estrategia ¿o sí? Lin me mataría si soy descuidado-dice aburrido Shikamaru, Shaoran lo ve como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y Mulan parpadea como si lo viera por primera vez.

Ríe divertido, Kakashi en otra situación apreciaría la ironía -Su resistencia e infinito optimismo les hará bien, no morirá- se siente raro exponer los puntos fuertes de su shinobi, vender la idea para que el Nara tome a Naruto en este escuadrón improvisado -además, no pienso hacerlos pelear en primera línea... solo extracción- explica escuetamente -pero necesito que lo despiertes para explicar mejor-

El Nara lo mira desde el suelo, suspira con algo de "problemático" apenas audible haciendo las señas necesarias para disipar el jutsu, en instantes Naruto suelta un grito perdido, sentándose y mirando el entorno intentando orientarse.

-Ahora les daré su misión- espeta al saltar fuera del barandal apuñalando a un shinobi pícaro intentando atacarlo por la espalda, como si nada y salpicado de sangre voltea a los niños extrañamente controlados (Bueno, parece que Nemuri ha controlado bien el temperamento Kushina de Naruto).

Se aclara la garganta, era momento de dejar caer su plan y sabe que no será algo fácil de aceptar para el grupo, no porque odien el objetivo sino porque este no se ha hecho amar exactamente por las multitudes a excepción de su familia adoptiva -Ir tras Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta- dice Kakashi dando un barrido al entorno -llevándolo a un lugar seguro evitando el encuentro directo- finaliza.

Mira al resto de los niños confundidos no esperando su prioridad, muchos no saben de la maldición y como su padre hizo lo mismo por Lin (desde su punto observo el drama en ese lado de las gradas), era mejor ubicar a su temerario genin y asegurarlo.

Sobre todo si sospecha de ese momento extraño durante la corta pelea, vio un ojo y una sensación de arrastre se activaba de solo pensarlo... uno de los niños Beifong casi vomito en el acto por la fea sacudida que recibió (Era bueno que Mulan, la más sensible, estuviera lejos durante el suceso).

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke?- Naruto brinca ante la mención de su compañero de equipo.

-¿Cómo lo rastrearemos?- Shikamaru interrumpe sin pena al rubio, está molesto de la preferencia pero no objetara.

-Mulan es un sensor- le recuerda Kakashi amablemente al Nara, quien parece mirar a la niña con un brillo de disculpa por haberla olvidado -además...- hace seña con su mano, una gota de su sangre al morder su dedo y sus palmas en el suelo con el pulso justo de chakra -Este de aquí, es Pakkun... Ya está familiarizado con el olor de Sasuke- ofrece para facilitar las cosas.

No quiere arriesgarse a depender solo de Mulan.

Shikamaru se pone de pie sin prisa, aun bajo los ojos serios del Hatake -Shino vas en la retaguardia- dice en voz alta, haciendo de hecho visible al niño taciturno que hasta ese momento parecía estar en el rincón más alejado y sombreado.

Es bueno en eso de ocultar su presencia aun para un jounin, Kakashi debe guardar su sorpresa de ver al susodicho brotando como la pesadilla de cualquiera.

-Recomendaría el mínimo- trata de ofrecer pero es inmovilizado por la mirada del Nara, sin gustar le saca una sonrisa -lo que quieras- hace un ademan perezoso.

Es una formación sencilla con Mulan y Pakkun enfrente, Shikamaru, Shaoran y Naruto en medio para cerrar con Shino quien ya desplegaba una nube de insectos, colocando en el hombro de los genin un pequeño punto negro al parecer para monitorearlos... en serio, esos niños son ingeniosos.

Los ve irse deseándoles suerte.

Suspira Kakashi al mirar la de nuevo al estadio, al menos hay otros dos Beifong todavía en el lugar... detecta a su padre al otro lado respaldando a Zuko... los Gaoling que junto al Anbu mantienen el mínimo de bajas entre los civiles... entonces mira los ojos aterrados de Sakura oculta entre los asientos apilados de un área despejada, en silla de ruedas y vulnerable... siendo defendida por uno de los niños de Tsume, no evita darle una mirada triste por saberla impotente.

El sintió lo mismo tantas veces, también cuando escucho la explosión... ver caer el complejo que le sirvió de refugio cuando niño aun desde esta distancia hizo que su corazón se apretara fuertemente.

Suspira para guardar sus emociones inútiles en el campo, era mejor movilizarse y ser útil en repeler a estos tontos.

XXXXX

Una cortina de humo para ocultar sus atrevidos movimientos.

Desde la torre del Hokage, en la deseada oficina que espera llenar al final de todo su plan... el viejo lobo Danzo mira el desastre, los shinobis luchando en tejados, el pánico propagándose entre las calles siendo despejadas y las columnas de humo no solo de algunas partes de la aldea sino de esa reliquia de la fundación que es el complejo cavado en la montaña.

Danzo aún tiene una pizca de polvo de su intervención en el complejo Beifong, está un tanto molesto de no poder acceder a ciertas áreas pero está conforme con la idea que ha hecho los suficientes estragos para arruinar lo que sean oculten en la parte más baja de esa mansión de piedra.

Traiciono la libertad que los Beifong le otorgaron.

Tampoco le presta atención al dolor sordo de saber que daño una parte de la historia de Katara.

Los que lo vieron entrar al complejo están muertos, aseguro que la explosión afectara también al clan secundario y aunque los principales objetivos estaban en el estadio... todavía es satisfactorio sus caídos.

Sonríe para sí mismo, si todo va según lo acordado... Orochimaru y Sarutobi se eliminaran este día.

Ha plantado las pruebas suficientes para culpar a la serpiente de ser el alentador de esta invasión, de ser el que escribió ciertas cartas a esas aldeas que ahora... aunque con el mínimo de números... le servían de portada a sus innumerables root que actualmente están trabajando para eliminar a esos obstáculos molestos que son las reliquias de las guerras.

Si, tal vez afectara a Konoha... pero es como quemar un pastizal para alentar una tierra más fértil ¿no?

Hay un ligero casi indetectable fricción de tela, no voltea a observar a un leal root vestido como un shinobi de Suna aterrizando limpiamente en silencio -Reporte- da el permiso, un protocolo sencillo que armo para este tipo de situaciones.

El joven no afirma, solo se endereza en su posición sumisa -Nuestros números han disminuido, pero se han logrado infiltrar exitosamente en los shinobis externos- explica escuetamente.

Para Danzo era algo decepcionante que dándoles la oportunidad, los tontos de Iwagakure son precavidos y solo enviaron una tentativa y desechable cuadrilla... Kumo por otra parte los ignoro abiertamente, extraño considerando que deben de ser los más resentidos con Konoha.

O tal vez pudieron identificar que esto era obra de alguien más y no de Orochimaru, el viejo lobo solo voltea uno de sus ojos sanos por tal tontería, nadie sería capaz de diferenciar su trampa.

Probablemente fueron cobardes.

Suna ha sido el más útil, con su desesperación han mordido enteramente el anzuelo... una fortuna que haya inyectado la discordia mucho antes de que el tonto Sannin asesinara al kazekage.

Luego Kusagakure, débiles que sirven para algo esta vez aunque sea para sacrificarse en una tonta fachada de lograr golpear a Konoha.

El joven ajeno a sus divagaciones, continua con su reporte -se han ubicado los objetivos, sin embargo cualquier ataque mortal son detenidos por los Gaoling o la aldea del sonido-

Bufa sabiendo lo obvio un poco frustrado, Orochimaru fuera una excelente pieza en su tablero si dejara ese sentimentalismo a esa familia adoptiva, tendría el poder de rehacer Konoha si abandonara sus emociones completamente.

Ese sannin puede asesinar, experimentar... pero nunca salir de la sombra de la bruja de Toph-sama.

Y luego los Gaoling, una organización que nació de la nada y que ha intentado desmantelar, pero no lo ha logrado... cuando sea Hokage sera lo primero que haga.

Suspira, Danzo solo debe ser paciente o apuntar a otras prioridades -enfóquense en asegurar a esa niña Lin- ordena con emoción de por fin tenerla donde se debe, en la oscuridad de raíz sirviendo como el arma que se asume es - Invadan, registren y tomen lo que sirva de Ba Sing Se antes de volarle-

-Hay algunos sellos de seguridad, señor- el root dice sin mostrar algún atisbo de incertidumbre.

Danzo guarda un aliento, era lo mismo en el complejo principal -Entonces lleva a un especialista- murmura sabiendo que hay al menos un Uzumaki entre sus marionetas, un robo bien logrado y oculto... con un clan tan pobre, nadie se percató de la falta justo en la tercera guerra -quiero al menos dos ejemplares de cada línea de sangre que tiene ese lugar- finaliza codicioso.

Ese orfanato tan rico que nunca le han dejado explotar, tontos sentimentalismos y ese favoritismo de cumplir caprichos que tiene Sarutobi a los Beifong.

Un completo desperdicio.

Otra cosa que cambiara cuando gobierne como se debe una aldea de shinobis.

El root se marcha, Danzo alegre mira de nuevo el pueblo y entonces un par de aplausos estallan en sus espaldas... se tensa al reconocer las firmas, sonríe para sí mismo tal vez sea la oportunidad que desea... con esta fachada, puede eliminar al menos a estas molestas presencias de una vez por todas con apoyo de root.

No es tan arrogante para ver el problema, el Aburame es uno de sus objetivos mas señalados por tener a sus molestos insectos y el Senju tiene mucho poder en sus manos, pero es optimista con su arma secreta que son los Sharingan.

Al menos debe eliminar a uno y desacreditar al otro.

Es lamentable que deba participar nuevamente en esta revuelta.

-El descaro de estar aquí ¿no?- la voz insolente de Senju Hideaki -dejas la puerta abierta y piensas sentarte en un pueblo en cenizas que provocaste- dice tranquilamente, mirando ligeramente por encima del hombro de Danzo a la aldea luchando por sus vidas.

Siempre actuando tan tranquilo en momentos de crisis.

-Grandes palabras sin ninguna evidencia ¿no?- dice Danzo tranquilamente, dando un aspecto altivo al dúo entrando por la puerta como si tuviera el derecho, nada preocupado por ser atrapado cuando no hay nada que lo inculpe.

-Desprecias mi posición en el consejo- dice Hideaki con descaro, esa sonrisa insolente que ha crecido con los años - O el de Sena- arquea la ceja señalando al viejo silencioso, que por primera vez en años sale de su hogar.

-Estoy seguro que acompañados de un traidor, también serán un pícaro para ellos- dice sin vergüenza Danzo, aunque ha sido una lucha de poder constante entre ambos -¿De vuelta a casa?- se burla ahora dirigiéndose a la otra sombra.

Es más alto, se percata... esta aún más cincelado, con el cabello rebelde que le trae recuerdos de las únicas pocas veces que deslumbro a Madara de lo largo que lo tiene... pero aun con esa legendaria herencia, Opal siempre se ha parecía a Katara y le duele.

Le dolió verlo después de su muerte.

Nunca aceptara que fue el motivo que lo hizo expulsarlo de la aldea con la peor fama.

-De vuelta a casa, papá-

XXXXX

Neah20 fuera.

Uno corto, pero salio :D

Gracias por su preocupación, la verdad que si he pensado en tener un descanso de escribir... pero en ocasiones la mente no me deja en paz hasta que lo saco, así que aquí esta.

Aunque de todas mis historias tengo su esqueleto, lo difícil es llenar los espacios... expresarse y escribirlo... en el momento como en muchos de mis fics... se desvían a caminos más complicados (véase en "caminos cruzados")

Pero aquí estamos.

Tiendo a olvidar a Shino, será porque es muy capaz de pasar desapercibido en el fondo? Sobretodo el resto parece olvidar que el Aburame también está en la competencia del espionaje, debo de recordárselo a Jiraya.

Fue Danzo el que exploto el complejo, como familia tiene autoridad para entrar a través de los barrios de seguridad, pero no pudo acceder al templo enteramente (no sabe de los espíritus más que un conocimiento general como religión de los Beifong, por lo que lo descarto cuando le dieron la opción de aceptar la herencia cuando se casó con Katara)... espero que esa parte haya sobrevivido.

Tras el primer embate, los Beifong se desplegaron dentro y fuera del estadio.

Viene la resurrección de los primeros Hokages... también el despertar de Lin... la misión de Naruto... Shukaku también aparecerá... y Orochimaru por supuesto.

La habilidad de sensor viene latente en la rama del Nidaime, pero solo Mulan lo tiene de una forma tan natural como Tobirama... el resto no es tanto, algunos es mas como un interruptor... en el caso de Lin, es algo que esta trabajando.

Y tenemos a Opal de regreso contra Danzo, aliándose con Hideaki y Aburame Sena su viejo sensei.


	23. Libro 22

Libro 22: Invasión II

Danzo tenía la certeza visión que esto no sería una salida silenciosa.

Estar atrapado con tantos potenciales enemigos, en definitiva podía armar una fachada al salir victorioso, pero no sería limpia... tendría que usar muchas de sus maquinaciones y sembrar la suficiente evidencia que lograra respaldarlo, siente confianza pero a la vez esa sensación adictiva de la emoción a la incertidumbre.

Aburame tiene un registro intacto, será solo una muesca y escandalosa la salida de Sena.

Sería triste en el caso del Senju, ser reducido aún más pero el viejo Hideaki apenas tiene utilidad más allá de su experiencia que seguro ya ha heredado... se cercioraría de dar las presiones necesarias en el consejo para empujar a Shigeo a un matrimonio para engendrar más activos y unos pocos años también ese mocoso ¿Irio? Empezaría su propia esperanza de vida.

Sonríe confiado.

Apenas salta fuera del lugar haciendo una mueca de disgusto porque dañen la estructura, su próxima oficina no puede ser dañada... pero no tiene descanso, su hijo se ha vuelto aún más vicioso al sacar una espada corta y arremeter antes de su aterrizaje... Sena ha dispersado sus insectos en todo el recinto.

Danzo chasquea los dientes quemando un poco de su chakra para mantenerse alejado del intento de vaciarlo, se agacha de un puño de Hideaki y golpea el pecho de su insolente hijo... esta por alargar esta pelea cuando las ventanas explotan desde afuera llenando de vidrio el entorno.

XXXXX

Unos momentos antes...

Pilares de humo se levantaban entre las calles de Konoha.

Su corazón se agita ante la ruina de su hermoso pueblo.

Aun cuando sabe hay protocolos establecidos, confiando en que su gente seguro está a estas alturas movilizándose y las evacuaciones están surtiendo efecto en el entorno...todavía es hiriente para el Hokage.

Reacciono como su reputación le exigía, quitándose el sombrero y las túnicas de su posición para encarar al villano de toda esta invasión... aunque el ruido es amortiguado por esta trampa a la que ha caído, puede oler las llamas, escuchar las peleas y aún hay una humareda significativa en la base de la montaña.

Duele por sus hijos, pero hay prioridades que tratar al limpiar su mente de cualquier emoción vengativa que pueda empañar su funcionamiento óptimo contra su actual enemigo.

Orochimaru.

Aun con toda la traición, Hiruzen no evita mirarlo bien... detallarlo... sus cambios no son tan obvios, seguro abusando de técnicas prohibidas... y parece ausente, casi molesto ligeramente en su postura en guardia... se percata que no ha dejado de mirar donde uno de los antiguos complejos arde bajo la mirada de los rostros tallados en piedra.

Pero su estudiante se convirtió en un monstruo, puede que solo este viendo una parte de su obra en destruir lo que alguna vez fue su hogar -Esto es más allá de la traición, Orochimaru- no controla de todo su comentario mordaz, apretando el kunai y haciendo sombras con su ceño fruncido.

Silencio con el eco de la destrucción, apenas se siente el movimiento terrestre y las miradas de su escuadrón anbu expectante e impotente.

Ojos dorados voltean a verlo con la ceja arqueada despectiva, una sonrisa se extiende en el rostro pálido tan venenosa y amarga que puede ser verdadera -Me halaga que pienses tanto de mi- se burla al cruzar sus manos detrás de la espalda, dispuesto a intercambiar palabras por cortesía -no me des tanto crédito, sensei- finaliza.

Se tensa, Sarutobi traga el nudo de anticipación mirando ligeramente el entorno caótico opaco por la barrera... la mente analítica grita la posibilidad... su corazón se aprieta fuerte con veneno moviéndose entre su sangre por la insinuación, no necesita más palabras y la sonrisa engreída de su estudiante es el desplante de alguien que sabe ya hizo conexiones.

-Sabes lo que se mueve en tus sombras ¿no?- Orochimaru dice cada frase con diversión maliciosa, su sonrisa se extiende peligrosa de cortarlo en dos y sus dorados ojos resplandecen en crueldad -la guerra fue el pretexto ¿hoy? Cuál es tu excusa, Sensei- finaliza como el último clavo.

El silencio cae como un manto pesado entre el dúo, por un momento el Hokage puede sentirse como la eternidad en miles de teorías de conspiración pasando por su mente pero aun quiere pensar que es imposible, que esto está más allá del bienestar de la aldea como sabe piensa "esa" sombra en particular.

Pero la sospecha estaba sembrada desde mucho antes en Sarutobi.

Minato siempre fue el más firme en desprenderse de cierta reliquia agitando al consejo, pero tales pretensiones se olvidaron cuando murió de manera heroica.

Se abofetea mentalmente por distraerse.

Se controla, el aliento vuelve y el tiempo continua corriendo fuera de la barrera... su aldea muere ante sus ojos que endurece fieramente en convicción -No me vendas la idea que eres inocente en todo esto- espeta demandante, dominante y con ira apretando su kunai aun picándolo por lanzar -Acechas a los niños y envenenas a tu propia hija, en este momento tu eres el monstruo- gruñe con un tono peligroso.

No defiende a su viejo amigo, pero en ese momento es Orochimaru el que se vistió del Kazekage y el que comanda parte de los shinobis enemigos que saltan descarados en sus techados atacando a su gente.

Chasquea los dientes desdeñosos, la violencia atrasada por la ardiente mirada en sus ojos -Tienes razón, soy un monstruo- acepta con un ronroneo jovial, espantando cual mosca -pero nunca me culpes de dañar a un Beifong... aun a estas alturas, nunca los dañare- no es una promesa, es solo algo escrito en piedra que planea cumplir.

Algo difícil considerando que está yendo directo en contra de su plan, sus shinobis del sonido son una mínima proporción para cubrir al clan de la tierra quienes han atraído tanta discordia no solo de aldeas rivales sino del viejo lobo Danzo, pero bueno... lo complicado siempre ha sido atractivo para el sannin.

Hiruzen bufa escéptico, por lo menos ha identificado desde ese punto tres diferentes bandas de aldeas enemigas y tiene el descaro de afirmar esa promesa de años sobre no dañar al clan de la tierra durante una invasión a gran escala -Porque no es lo mismo arruinar Konoha que eliminar a los Beifong ¿no?- dice con dientes apretados.

-Para mí, no lo es- Orochimaru se encoge de hombros insolente.

Con esto finaliza ese momento de tregua.

El intercambio es vicioso y corto en una lluvia de shuriken, Hiruzen da un salto atrás para mirar justo en el momento en que la sucesión de sellos en las manos de Orochimaru se activan... reconoce la técnica y por desgracia los ataúdes que empiezan a elevarse de la nada .

Con una sucesión de sus propios sellos trata de impedir al menos un tercer féretro pero una serpiente brota debajo de sus pies, probablemente una trampa latente en el momento en que deseara ir en contra de la técnica prohibida ¿Cuándo la puso?... esto solo demuestra que su estudiante es aún más hábil de lo que era cuando se fue.

La serpiente se enrosca en medio en completo alerta, siseando amenazante cuando el tercer ataúd termina de brotar cubriendo la vista por completo de Orochimaru... Hiruzen aguarda con la mandíbula apretada, trazando planes de contingencia (ignora el pánico en su corazón, el dolor en sus emociones... no solo su pueblo arde, sino que están cometiendo un sacrilegio con una parte importante de su fundación).

Tres nombres tallados en letra lustrosa.

La serpiente explota fuera de escena, su trabajo de obstáculo ya fue cumplido.

Tres féretros que aunque no son los originales, porque todos fueron cremados, sabe es una alusión de los verdaderos exhibidos en sus corto sepelio (Del Shodaime nunca encontraron un cuerpo).

Siente nauseas de solo pensar en lo que su estudiante se está metiendo.

-Seria poético que los tres regresaran juntos ¿no lo crees sensei?- la voz engreída de Orochimaru resuena al momento en que las tres tapas caen en un sonido seco levantando polvo a su paso y revelando su contenido.

Hiruzen se abstuvo de dar un paso atrás porque verlos es más impactante que leer sus nombres.

Tres figuras encorvadas algo sucias, dos de ellas masculinas con sus hombros anchos y armadura azul o roja... la tercera era diminuta, con su acero forrándola... todos en su mejor edad, como los recordaba, reducidos a muñecos sin vida.

A Sarutobi le arrebatan el aliento, sabe que los jóvenes testigos no los reconocen, sobre todo a la mujer, siendo algo solo mencionado en historias y su mayor logro fue el trato civil... pero para él ha sido un tiempo.

Uno doloroso de cambios y decisiones.

El pueblo no es como lo dejaron.

-Eres un infame, Orochimaru- espeta apretando más la mandíbula y su puño en total ira reprimida.

Porque esto hace justamente lo que juro que no haría su estudiante, ir en contra de un Beifong... esto es herejía, va contra la religión que ese noble clan ejerce... Él lo sabe, Orochimaru lo sabe y aun así.

Trajo a Toph Beifong de entre los muertos.

Se reaniman con una contracción, hay un jadeo femenino y un gemido masculino al unísono -te dije que quemaras esa técnica- secamente dice alguien que nunca creyó volver a escuchar, su tono era igual de descarado que en su juventud.

-Hubiera sido un desperdicio, querida- la defensa es firme en el barítono del Nidaime con casualidad de años de estar juntos.

Es como regresar a esos años, esperar algún tipo de broma o golpe de ella... un consejo una sonrisa del Nidaime.

El disgusto en el segundo es palpable -Oro, esperaba más de ti- suena decepcionado aun cuando su rostro es un blanco lienzo de emociones.

Hiruzen deseo poder ver qué tipo de expresión tendría Orochimaru, pero era imposible con el muro de los féretros firme en hacer la división.

-Oro, pensé enseñarte mejor- gruñe la mujer con fiereza aun cuando su cuerpo no reacciona con la brutalidad del tono.

Sigue sin haber respuesta de parte del sannin.

-Siempre en guerra ¿no?- el Shodaime era cansado, defraudado y casi un poco condescendiente.

Un suspiro de la muñeca que es la matriarca Beifong -la ceguera es constante- murmura para sí misma no sabe si decepcionada, frustrada o rendida.

No sería propio para tener pena por el enemigo, pero aun así... Sarutobi envía un pensamiento de empatía a su viejo estudiante, la decepción de dos grandes iconos debe ser un duro golpe... sobretodo sabiendo cuanto los amaba.

_Pero aun así los trajo, se merece cada trago amargo que le deje este rencuentro_... piensa vengativamente.

Un suspiro largo y agonizante como si hubieran interrumpido lo que sea haya estado haciendo en la otra vida -vaya manera de regresar- Hashirama tendría un puchero si tuviera libertad con su rostro -eres viejo Sarutobi- añade haciéndolo destacar.

-Ha sido un tiempo- dice el Hokage no deteniendo del todo su sonrisa con cada saludo y voz conocida.

Es triste que no muestren emociones en sus rostros pálidos sin vida, encorvados como si los brazos pesaran... como títeres guardados esperando el estirar de sus cuerdas... no hay naturalidad en ellos son solo contenedores llenos de sus almas y lejos de tener la libertad del regreso.

Orochimaru estaba siendo cortes o simplemente haciendo de esto más doloroso al dejarlos hablar como en los viejos tiempos.

-Entonces ¿lucharemos contra el mocoso?- Toph dice de manera directa, casi puede verla cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

-Esa es la intención de la técnica- admite Nidaime como si hablara del clima.

Hashirama suspira murmurando sobre escabrosas técnicas, espíritus enojados y hermanos sádicos.

Toph bufa -Te odio _amor-_ su veneno es familiar a su marido, lleno de ira pero no de odio y ambos Senju se divierten con lo dicho, con amor y casualidad, como si no hubieran estado separados en la muerte e invocados para matarlo.

Quiere reírse, pero Hiruzen se detiene.

-Lamento interrumpir- Orochimaru se alza, lanzando los féretros lejos que golpean el escudo que los mantiene lejos del mundo -pero ¿Qué tal empezar su tarea?- pregunta cuidadoso, su sonrisa es más pequeña, su rostro menos cruel.

Casi parece arrepentido, castigado... pero Sarutobi no tiene muchas esperanzas en eso, no cuando lo ve encajar tres kunais en las cabezas de los que fueron sus superiores finalizando la técnica prohibida, borrando cualquier personalidad para hacerlos completamente controlables.

O ese era el plan.

Porque la tercera persona no reacciono como se esperaba.

XXXXX

Shikamaru se recarga en el árbol cercano sintiendo las reservas de chakra casi vaciadas, tuerce la boca en un bostezo y suspira de alivio a su sensei que llego justo en el momento más crítico de su tonto plan.

-Un sacrificio temerario- le dice al darle una mirada especulativa, manchado de sangre y sucio evidencia que Sarutobi ha hecho su camino hasta ese punto con esfuerzo.

Sonríe secamente -Necesario- responde escuetamente tarareando al insecto que empieza a volar de su hombro al bosque, solo para responder al equipo que continuo en la misión que estaba bien... cansado pero vivo.

Asuma niega para sí mismo, solo exhala su humo al limpiar sus nudillos llenos de sangre.

Shikamaru quiere seguir al resto de los problemáticos, pero se detiene con un fruncir de ceño... parpadea cuando su sensei se tensa... los vientos fuertes soplan atravesando los árboles como una de esas tormentas nefastas, pero el cielo es claro... tan claro que duele y dura un segundo antes de detenerse.

Pero es sordo, uno de esos eventos que inquietan sus sentidos.

Intercambia una mirada con su sensei, deseando suerte al resto del equipo tiene la sensación que su pueblo lo necesita aún más.

XXXXX

Como Anbu aguardaron optando por ser espectadores.

Impotentes como estaban hicieron sus propias observaciones de lo que sucedía detrás de la barrera... hay caos en un eco lejano... las columnas de humo aún son persistentes y la sangre es fácilmente olfateada a través de los vientos fuertes de esta prolongada invasión.

No es que estuvieran de adorno, han interceptado algunos intentos en su contra... supervisaron algunas ordenes sobre los nobles inconscientes, civiles y en sí... administrar como el de mayor rango a los que aun flotan entorno al estadio, ese era el deber del Anbu actualmente un espectador.

La sorpresa de ver dos fundadores y la creadora del clan de tierra más firme en las naciones elementales fue un evento único para los jóvenes activos.

No fueron reconocidos tan fácilmente, uno del operativo tuvo que decirlo en voz alta para saber la identidad de los reanimados y se sonrojan de verdad de haber sacado al único civil famoso de su historia (ilógico que tenga la condición como "civil" considerando su participación no solo en las guerras sino en su propia fundación).

Fue un honor, era ligeramente registrado para los observantes porque en serio... era casi como los describían en los libros o en las escasas imágenes que existían de la época, se mueren de curiosidad de saber si esa civil glorificada estaba a la par de los legendarios Kages.

Pero como dignos shinobis, guardaron su emoción pretendiendo no tener esos prejuicios vergonzosos con la única civil en la historia... vigilaron cada movimiento del otro lado de la barrera... en el momento justo que el sannin apuñalo el cráneo de la matriarca Beifong, todo se volvió irreal.

En un mundo como el actual, era irónico que existieran cosas más extrañas por presenciar.

Un niño apareció, traslucido y místico alejando a Orochimaru de sus marionetas por el mero poder de unas cuencas que brillaban sobrenatural... interviniendo como un poder desconocido no presenciado en las naciones elementales brotando de la nada a espaldas de la legendaria civil.

El Sandaime se tensó pero igual tenía un gesto tan perdido sobre este descocido espectro.

Era pequeño, casi de la edad de un genin con ropas ajenas en colores amarillos o naranjas con su falta de cabello haciendo visible una gran flecha azul... su postura enderezada daba muestra de ligera destreza al plantarse firme y sus manos en puño encontrándose en su pecho con otras flechas visibles pintando su piel... ahí silencioso, juicioso cargando el aire dentro y fuera de la barrera de una certera sensación de anticipación.

Los Anbu no creían en fantasmas, considerando la línea de trabajo que ejercían no era algo agradable pensar en eso, muchos ni siquiera ejercían alguna religión, así que esto era una cosa que simplemente no describen en cualquier capacitación en sus vidas.

Hay jutsus prohibidos... costumbres exotéricas... existen shinigamis y bijuus... pero esto aún era algo que simplemente no se espera.

Como personas de lógica y calculo, esto no se explicaba latiendo con unos segundos de incertidumbre o hasta silencio, como si toda la invasión fuera un eco lejano alejados de su pequeño mundo aislado... como un manto, como si fuera algo que fue soltado... una oleada de pesar se asentó en cada endurecido corazón de los testigos.

Tan distinto al chakra corrosivo de una bestia de cola.

El Hokage dio un paso atrás por la mera sensación de cuclillas el anbu solo apretó el polvo debajo de su mano y otros su tela de la capa que los cubría... los que aguantaban la barreara tercamente se mantuvieron firmes... Orochimaru solo parpadeo.

Como ser sumergidos en solemnidad de alguien ofendido, herido, triste y sumamente enojado.

Zorro apenas se dio cuenta que lloraba bajo su máscara.

El niño siempre miro a Orochimaru, su gesto sin emoción era duro en su dirección abriendo la boca para mostrar más luz a juego con sus ojos... alejo sus puños chocándolos en un único movimiento que hizo revivir el viento en una explosión que los empujo a todos fuera del tejado rompiendo la barrera y limpiando las marionetas vueltas polvo otra vez.

Un tornado nefasto que derrumbo el entorno broto en toda su gloria hasta los cielos.

Zorro fue golpeado por una viga, algo que le quito el aliento pero con años de experiencia supo navegar entre los escombros lanzados de esta tempestad, ha perdido de vista al resto y sobretodo no tiene una visión clara del Hokage... lucho por su posición pero fue infructuoso, al menos se ha aferrado a una de las paredes del estadio.

Un farol que duro un eterno segundo atrayendo miradas de todos los que luchan en el pueblo.

Se detuvo de golpe, haciéndolo tropezar y el sonido de escombros cayendo de golpe fue audible... muchos de los shinobis tuvieron la decencia de evacuar el estadio y eso... Zorro se asegurara de felicitar al que tuvo la iniciativa.

Se puso de pie perturbado, un jounin aterrizo a su lado con ojos desorbitados pero Zorro no tenía tiempo de explicaciones cuando ni siquiera puede ponerle nombre a lo que acaba de suceder... desaparece para aterrizar donde alguna vez hubo un edificio.

Vigas, muebles y uno que otro desafortunado cuerpo que termino de alguna manera cerca del epicentro por las señales del resto de su equipo, apenas vivos... no hay muerte a pesar del definitivo desastre ¿fue deliberado?... tal vez lo que sea que sucedió no tenía intenciones mortales.

Aterriza de rodillas nuevamente en un movimiento, su Hokage se levanta con firmeza a pesar de salir de entre los escombros... hay emociones parpadeando en sus ojos al ver el desastre, Zorro da solo un reporte general de lo que asume.

Al final de todo, la obvia y dolorosa falta del pícaro Orochimaru no es fácil de ignorar.

-Vigilen a la niña Lin- el Hokage tiene una voz de mando al ordena a Gato que afirma al desaparecer con otros dos activos -busquen en el perímetro... moviliza a los exploradores aseguren a un rastreador, en específico a Beifong Fei y Suyin para cazar a Orochimaru- cuervo afirma al desaparecer con otros dos activos, se dirige a Zorro que se prepara.

Pero la orden no llega, no cuando la torre del Hokage explota en caos.

XXXXX

Un dolor agudo en el cuello la hizo despertarse de golpe.

Lin abre los ojos de par en par, aturdida su mano ya descansa en el área que pica y trata de orientarse... esta mareada... pesada... trata de respirar, controlarse pero el pánico casi gobierna cuando lo único que ve en el entorno son ramas torcidas cubriéndola que la impiden moverse... aislándola del resto del mundo.

Respira fuertemente removiendo el polvo del suelo, aprieta la mandíbula ante el ardor creciente y aguanta... su voluntad es fuerte y eso es lo único que mantiene la maldición a raya ¿no?

Hay un movimiento brusco en la parte detrás, ella apenas mueve el cuello justo cuando una rama es arrancada... trata de reconocer la mirada que le regresan -Lin-sama ¿está bien?- Kabuto le dice al gatear a su dirección arrastrándose entre las ramas como si no estuviera rasgándose en el camino.

Parece que toda advertencia, su paranoia y sentido común están fuera de servicio para la aturdida Lin que siente como si todo fuera un sueño... la maldición sigue palpitando en su cuello... sordo, constante filtrando una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Funcionando tan distinto al de Sasuke.

Kabuto sonríe amigable a los ojos borrosos de la joven Beifong, puede ver que lucha contra la maldición y alaba su intento, debe ser rápido así que tuerce la madera con su bisturí de chakra y algunos con su mera fuerza... se sienta tomándola con cuidado, fingiendo ver su adorable rostro para insertar un poco de su toxina cutánea asegurándola aún más dócil.

Salir fue un asunto difícil cuando estas a gatas, Lin trato de no ser un peso muerto pero no funciona de la manera correcta... Kabuto casi la arrastra de la mano, es fría... su mano es fría piensa al arrastrarse por el camino que ya hizo su aparente salvador.

Tropieza en sus pies al intentar ponerse de pie y respirar el primer aire fuera del vicioso... mira ligeramente encima de su hombro, una complicada red de madera ha hecho una cúpula... parpadea aturdida ¿Tenzo-sensei? Es lo primero que piensa con claridad, pero es arrastrada para caminar.

Kabuto parece temeroso aferrándose a su mano con firmeza, una actuación creíble en su estado intoxicado.

Lin tiene los oídos tapados, pero entre la neblina puede ver el caos de Konoha pero no recuerda porque... cree que no puede seguirle el ritmo, su salvador la alza con facilidad susurrándole consuelos y seguridad como una muñeca manejable.

Olfatea un poco cuando saltan a un tejado, apenas ve el entorno... Kabuto se detiene, se tensa y Lin por su vida no puede voltear a ver quién habla, quien grita... se acomoda escuchando el corazón controlado, hay una risa viniendo de quien la carga... un movimiento y la maestra tierra es arrebatada.

-¡Lin!- la agitan al colocarla en el suelo, Shikamaru le regresa el gesto preocupado.

Parpadea duro, como si quisiera salir de un lugar profundo para ubicarse.

-Vamos Lin ¡reacciona!- el Nara más joven exige.

-Creo que la tienen bajo drogas- otro flota alrededor -es mejor sacarla, llévala al orfanato es un punto de reunión- apremia.

Lin solo quiere descansar, ver a Su... hasta al tonto de Tenzin y sus nómadas hijos.

-VE SHIKAMARU- alguien grita cercas, se oye que está peleando ¿contra quién? ¿Dónde está kabuto?

Shikamaru la reafirma en un abrazo, Lin en su mente no tan clara no refuta... se deja arrastrar, una lucha está sucediendo pero ella poco le importa.

-Maldición- el Nara jura al ajustarla en una posición cómoda para el traslado, ausente piensa que su hijo se ha vuelto fuerte ¿Qué hijo?

Sus mundos se vuelven borrosos... su mente divaga en que hay un Mako y Bolin... pero también un Irio y Takeo... que esta Korra pero también un Naruto... una Sakura al igual que Asami... Shikamaru... Naga... un avatar y un mundo sin niños asesinos.

-Vamos Lin, regresa- Shikamaru resopla con esfuerzo, ajeno al conflicto gracioso en la mente de la Kunoichi.

Para el Nara fue como si le arrebataran el aliento, no sabe lo que ha sucedido con el resto del equipo de Lin... pero está seguro, solo por los comentarios Iruka-sensei y Asuma-sensei que Kabuto es un traidor que no debería tener una mano encima de su amiga.

Interceptarlo fue fácil para los mayores, espera que Iruka pueda respaldar a su sensei en el conflicto porque no sabe el potencial de ese espía que casi los engaño (casi porque Lin dejo en claro su desconfianza en ese niño durante los exámenes).

Hay más caos, puede ver solo de lejos que la torre del Hokage está sucediendo cosas grandes... pero no tiene tiempo, hay que llegar a un lugar seguro... algunos intentaron interceptarlo, pero siempre había alguien para respaldarlo... los tejados pasaban debajo de sus pies, estaban tan cercas y cuando aterrizo en el suelo ajustándose a su amiga tipo nupcial, dio un giro y se quedó nuevamente sin aliento.

El letrero de "Ba Sing Se" estaba torcido y lo que fue un complejo de piedra con arquitectura desconcertante, ahora era una gran muralla alta sin entrada... parpadea aturdido, el caos se puede escuchar del otro lado... por el ligero movimiento telúrico, varios Beifong comprometidos, el lugar no es seguro evidentemente y hace que su estómago caiga, como un Nara... este lapso de pánico pasa fugazmente, debe moverse... debe moverse.

-¿Estás perdido?- alguien le dice socarrón.

Shikamaru se tensa golpeado por la presencia a sus espaldas, voltea erráticamente y unos ojos dorados le regresan la mirada... una sonrisa placida y una lengua bípeda sobresale en siseos divertidos, Orochimaru está ahí parado como si perteneciera... mirando entre él y el orfanato con cierta aprehensión, pero siempre volviendo a ella... a su amiga entre sus brazos.

-Es mejor que la entregues, sería una lástima sacrificar un niño tan leal como tu ¿no crees?- le pide como si fuera una opción más noble el ofrecer a su amiga a un traidor.

Hay varias cosas que suceden en ese momento justo... Gao el hermano mayor de Mao aterriza delante de Shikamaru junto con Iroh-sama... hay una explosión definitivamente aterradora en la dirección del Hokage y otro caos en el bosque al brotar una bestia de una cola.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

No pensé alargarlo mas, pero bueno, se dio!

En definitiva el siguiente es el fin de la guerra, tal vez hasta las consecuencias.

Cumplir otras tantas cosas que prometi en el capitulo anterior.

Supongo que entre el sabio y el shinigami han de haber hecho concesiones al mundo espiritual del avatar, algo asi como un camino a ese punto donde sea que descansen los espiritus del mundo de avatar... asi que imaginen a Iroh sirviendo el te a Hashirama, Tobirama y Toph y repentinamente invocados al mundo viviente.

Obvio Aang es mas estricto con la idea de revivir a los muertos, presentándose solo para regresar lo que no pertenece a los vivos.

Supongo que Orochimaru solo se ha ganado algun tipo de maldicion espiritual que estare presentando mas adelante.

Neah20 fuera


	24. Libro 23

Libro 23: Invasión III

Las cosas espirituales no eran su fuerte.

Pero tuvo que lidiar con tales cosas por sus afiliaciones.

Fueron situaciones que acepto de mala gana en su anterior vida ya que estuvo involucrada en más de esa mierda que cualquier gente promedio, medio culpa su posición, otro tanto por ser terca y mucho al hecho que Korra nunca fue alguien prudente.

Y por supuesto llego la convergencia armónica arruinando todo estándar en su vida.

Suspira exasperada.

Esta segura está pagando algo de su anterior vida, un pensamiento recurrente.

Lin ahora esta recargada en un muro, su condición intoxicada al menos ha liberado un tanto su mente para ser capaz de saber que esto no era una alucinación inducida... que esto es una de esas situaciones espirituales solo por la mera sensación del aire.

Hay siempre algo que carga el ambiente de poder, es la ley espiritual y no es solo chakra caótico de las luchas constantes.

Desea ponerse de pie para contener el entorno, apoyar con nada más que su poder porque está cansada de ser tratada como un débil... les gritara cuando esto termine, a todo el que esté involucrado en incapacitarla... en alejarla... en drogarla.

Su furia se desbordara y será épico.

Pero no puede moverse, no puede ni siquiera desviar sus ojos de esos azules que pensó no volver a ver en su vida.

A unos pasos, como algo que no encaja en el entorno... Korra se alza con sus brazos cruzados, su postura confiada y mirada solemne... su actitud cambio al final de su aventura, Lin lo sabe y lo puede ver reflejado en la oscuridad de sus ojos azules que está llena de experiencia, sabiduría y dolor.

Puede que Korra no sea el mejor avatar de la línea si la comparas dolorosamente con los anteriores, pero aun lucho por ganarse un espacio en la historia con todo y sus errores.

Si olvida que hay caos, si tan solo no estuvieran en este escenario limitando, con su entorno cayendo a pedazos y gente luchando o muriendo... podría perder los estribos al rostro conocido, al perdido y sobre todo a su amiga.

Lin le gritaría su rabia por no haber regresado... por haber abandonado... por morir tan joven... pero se abstuvo con solo una mueca del esfuerzo, cierra sus ojos porque no es emocional cuando hay prioridades y desea salir de esta situación para hacerse cargo de lo que ahora es su vida.

Sus hijos la necesitan, no ha visto a Shikamaru desde que la dejo ahí.

No tiene tiempos para reencuentros nostálgicos.

-Que necesitas- dice duramente en un intento de finalizar esta conexión molesta y anormal.

-Sin saludos, siempre es así ¿no?- Korra no parece impresionada, no se mueve ni cambia nada de su rostro... es como si no fuera la primera vez de este enlace.

Lin está perdiendo la poca paciencia que ha ganado en esta vida.

El aire vibra, su marca late al igual que su sangre despierta... es como ser golpeada por un rayo, aun con la espiritualidad del aire zumba al mismo tiempo... Lin gruñe, se logra encoger a favor de su maldición silbando una dura palabra.

Por momentos mira el suelo, pero en segundos está siendo golpeada de nuevo al muro y su cabeza apartada para dejar su cuello expuesto... su mano es retirada de acunar la marca, Korra esta tan cercas... latente, como una forma cargada de disgusto pero sobretodo resignación casi lleno de humor negro.

-Vaya molestia- bufa Korra con dominio al alzarse como una montaña amenazante... Lin hubiera deseado apartarla pero simplemente no puede, no cuando mira de reojo como brillan sus ojos en azul místico aterrador.

El estado avatar siempre fue de esta manera, hace que cada maestro quiera inclinarse y obedecer... la sumisión ante el maestro de los cuatro elementos... ahora mirándola firmemente a sus ojos como si buscara y encontrara algo que solo hace vibrar la atmosfera en completa sintonía con el disgusto profundo de uno de los más poderosos espíritus.

Son segundos importantes que Lin no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar.

-Sea lo que sea que te hicieron... nos está llamando- el tono de Korra es aterrador, muchas voces a la vez provocando más fricción de la que ya hay flotando -puedo escucharlos a todos ¡otra vez!- ríe pero no hay humor en lo que sería el rencuentro de sus antecesores.

Al menos retira el manto opresor del estado avatar, Korra suspira al retirarse pero aun de cuclillas da un gesto triste en dirección a Lin... pero la maestra tierra aun trata de recuperarse, de controlar el límite del sello y mantener su sangre en una velocidad natural, su corazón late con rapidez mientras todo el entorno parece desdibujarse.

_Respira... respira. _

Hay una oleada de pánico cuando es rodeada, sombras diferentes se alzan detrás de Korra opacándola... acorralándola... vigilándola... es una línea de avatar que no corresponde al de Korra por la clara diferencia del joven Aang.

Ahora entiende lo que su padre ha hecho, tal vez no fuera su intención al tener otro objetivo o quizás si lo haya sido... pero denominar al avatar como un arma es insultante... meterse con algo que no entienden, era algo que en su anterior mundo respetaban.

Insultar a los espíritus.

Las sombras se acercan, su sangre se calienta aún más y su pecho se oprime dolorosamente.

El sello canta, la prepara y Korra levanta su rostro para verla directamente a sus ojos azules de vuelta al estado avatar con una máscara tan dura como la situación en la que están atrapados.

-Eres el maestro tierra más puro actualmente- Korra no le regreso la mirada porque ya no era ella con la que hablaba... Lin amplio sus ojos cuando Kyoshi suplía el rostro de su amiga.

Un parpadeo convirtiéndose en un maestro fuego -Una singularidad- Roku volteo a verla con ojos brillantes con resignación.

-Una conexión- ahora el joven Aang le dice con un largo suspiro triste.

-Un puente- Korra continúa con otro gesto amargo.

-Una aberración-

-Un Insulto-

-Algo poco natural-

Miles de rostros vienen a ella de manera sucesiva, Lin solo aguanta con cada desaprobación, con cada dolor registrado de haber manchado algo tan puro con su existencia obligada por un hombre sin respeto a los espíritus.

El suelo comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable rompiendo la conexión, instalándose en un fuerte jadeo ante la normalidad de su entorno... ya no está la sensación espiritual, pero se instala como un detonante repulsivo en su pecho... el suelo vuelve a temblar, el ruido se hace más nítido y con cada segundo está más anclada al mundo físico.

Hay sonidos fuertes irritándola, alarma de voces que señalaban algo más grande acercándose... cuando Lin por fin se ha controlado lo suficiente para no colapsar y vomitar... gruñe una maldición airada para levantar sus ojos justo cuando alguien se arrodilla junto a ella... hay una máscara manchada de sangre, pero no es del escuadrón anbu que ella sabe diferenciar.

No es que supiera que la protección que el Hokage envió ha sido interceptada.

Es un niño, de eso está segura con una piel tan blanca que es irreal... un pergamino en su espalda y el olor fuertemente de tinta combinado con el acero de la sangre, duele mucho su cabeza, sus oídos zumban al igual que su marca y sangre ante la desaprobación en oleadas sobre la idea de alguien rompiendo infancias al por mayor.

Por lo menos la droga se ha retirado de su sistema.

La intentan alcanzar, pero Lin reacciona al golpear el suelo con un puño cerrado levantando la tierra en un acto de protección... se ve tumbada al piso por la cantidad exagerada que sigue su orden, detiene su aliento mirando torpemente su anormalidad.

Parpadea mirando lo largo de su muro, al menos ha oscurecido todo el callejón de lo alto que es... por las protestas o gritos al parecer ha interferido en muchas de las luchas de la zona.

Frunce el ceño algo irritado, sus oídos vibran en ecos de una conexión artificial, silenciándose con el tiempo, adormeciéndose en su pecho como una marea expectante... es casi como en las preliminares, ese lapso que falla en recordar pero que casi entierra todos bajo tierra.

Niega para concentrarse en prioridades.

Los gritos son más fuertes, el suelo ahora es un vibrar constante al que se han acostumbrado... se pone de pie débilmente, es como miles de picos en sus músculos dormidos ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-Lin-sama- llaman desde lo alto, pero es fría sin emoción... la jefa se tensa mirando por encima del muro de tierra que ha convocado, parado encima del tejado está el mismo niño enmascarado mirándola... acechándola como un buitre.

La jefa se pone en postura, no tiene su equipo shinobi pero no caerá patéticamente.

Pero el suelo retumba más fuerte haciéndolos brincar, el anbu enemigo se tensa cuando todo el entorno cruje y Lin debe sostenerse para escalar la pared llegando al techo justo en el momento en que algo descomunal opaca la luz del sol encima de ellos... el chico del pergamino ha aterrizado a su costado, la jefa debería de estar enojada por su descuido pero solo atina a abrir la boca por el par de ojos mirándola.

Es abrumador, toxico y venenoso.

-Te encontré - asegura airado en voz retumbante la bestia más grande que ha visto en su vida... no... Se corrige, es un espíritu agitando su cola animada... opacando el pueblo... Lin parpadea al ligeramente mirar la estela de destrucción que ha escarbado en hacer su camino hasta este punto de la aldea (también hay un enorme sapo a las afueras).

El silencio es insoportable, las luchas se han detenido y solo hay algo que Lin dice al endurecer su gesto con suma ira por permitir que dañen su ciudad -Pagaras por esto, espíritu-

Y esa, era la respuesta que Shukaku esperaba.

XXXXX

Cuando el último civil fue evacuado, después de tantos destrozos, eventos insólitos y sangre... Nara Shikaku dio la orden a la ofensiva sin sentirse forzado a quienes están fuera de su jurisdicción (que son los clanes en su mayoría), trabajar bajo presión es una de sus cualidades.

Duele ver su hogar de esta forma, pero no puede tomar decisiones precipitadas sin tener peores consecuencias.

Casi como los maestros tierra, esperar y escuchar (aún tiene enseñanzas de Toph-sama).

El capitán Jounin por supuesto da un vistazo panorámico de los incendios, además de vigilar atentamente las zonas claves donde importantes piezas están luchando entre sí de manera monstruosa... por lo menos está consciente que las reparaciones en esas áreas serán costosas.

Su vista cae en la torre del Hokage, no necesita ser un sensor para saber que al menos hay cuatro titanes en ese lugar tratando de superarse... el icónico lugar es un desastre de vigas y techos volados, suspira doloroso por toda la historia que seguro están soplando e incendiando solo agradece que las bóvedas bajo tierra sean intactas hasta el momento.

Mando un vistazo a Inoichi, este afirma para desaparecer de su lado rumbo a esa dirección como un observante además de controlar a los shinobis de no involucrarse... por lo que puede detectar, el Hokage se está integrando al asunto y es innecesario inyectar ayuda cuando son más necesarios en cubrir otras zonas.

Shikaku entonces aterriza su vista en lo que fue el estadio, aprieta los labios recordando el peculiar tornado que desmonto el edificio y suspira aliviado de haber tenido la premonición de evacuar a los que estaban inconscientes en el lugar... cercas de esa zona hay otros dos titanes, puede ver pilares de tierra y el reconocible chakra de un Hatake... un área menos de su preocupación.

El área civil, exactamente donde sabe hay un cierto bar igualmente está cubierto por dos piezas importantes... da un vistazo a otros dos shinobis que desaparecen para desviar dichas zonas de manos innecesarias, era mejor cubrir lo que no alcanzan a proteger.

Finaliza con la zona del orfanato Ba Sing Se, suspira un poco cansado... los protocolos del edificio son apenas de su conocimiento, desde el intento de expropiación de Danzo... la junta administrativa del lugar se apartó firmemente de cualquier influencia del pueblo.

Ahora está en llamas, con paredes altas de piedra tan gruesas como una única defensa... pero también es una debilidad porque nadie puede escapar de lo que sea este sucediendo, confía en que Maylin tenga todo controlado.

Shikaku también detecta que a unas cuadras hay igualmente una zona importante de lucha... aprieta los labios, Shikaku reconoce las firmas de chakra apenas y es consciente de tantas piezas juntas en su mayoría Beifong y según la orden del Hokage, ya no es necesario extraer a un grupo de shinobis para rastrear a Orochimaru.

-¿Quieres que controle la zona?- Nara Shinai pide perezoso, sus ojos resplandecientes en agudeza del clan.

Shikaku afirma secamente en permitir la orden.

Su atención se desvía ante el bosque donde la bestia de una cola broto como un mal sueño, se dirige al pueblo a una velocidad feroz... se tensa al igual que cada jounin viendo el espectáculo desde la meseta, levanta la mano con el pensamiento de dirigirlos a la bestia que ya esta tan cercas... cuando un sapo brota a espaldas deteniéndolo de pisar los muros de la villa.

Shikaku NO suspira, pero esta tan cercas de hacerlo agradecido mentalmente por el que sea este comandando al sapo (sabe que no es Jiraya)... mira a sus espaldas la cantidad de Jounin, muchos de sus conocidos no están, seguro ya luchando por su pueblo... así que da la orden para liberar a todos los shinobis cumpliendo por completo el protocolo ofensivo.

Abrumar a los invasores y sacarlos de una vez de Konoha.

Eliminar y capturar.

Se guarda una cantidad para tratar con la bestia que está bailando tan cercas del pueblo para ser saludable.

Colócalo de cuclillas, Shikaku observa vigilante los desarrollos de todas las zonas.

Soltar a los clanes importantes debe de mostrar un cambio.

Hay suficiente iniciativa de sus operativos para distribuirse a vigilar de cercas al bijuu.

Ve que se levanta un muro de piedra impresionante en la zona cercana al orfanato ¿Un Beifong? Pero controlar esa cantidad no se ha visto desde Toph-sama, así que parpadea sorprendido... sin embargo no fue el único que vio tal faro de control... la bestia de una cola ha dejado de luchar con el sapo, su carcajada retumba por todo el pueblo y ahora... se dirige a la zona, Shikaku abre sus ojos en pánico al ver el muro derribado junto con casas barridas... el bijuu ingresa como una tempestad derribando viviendas, aplastando y rompiendo luchas... su único objetivo, el maestro tierra que haya hecho tal control.

Shikaku no necesita dar la orden cuando ya están en camino a la zona.

El sapo viene de su dirección en temblores constantes.

La gran serpiente aparece cercana al orfanato volando casas a los cimientos, Orochimaru se cierne en la cabeza.

Para el Nara es un enorme desastre, no quedara pueblo si estos tres gigantes se enfrentan descaradamente en medio de la villa... se distribuyen, las luchas en el suelo se interrumpen y sabe cada zona con excepción de la torre del Hokage... ahora se dirigen al punto donde la bestia está detenida viendo algo.

Entonces el bijuu es empujado hacia atrás por un muro de piedra, el constante crecimiento lo lanza en dirección al sapo que salta para patearlo fuera de la aldea, pero la bestia estira esa garra de arena para tomar todo el edificio que asume tiene su objetivo de interés.

La serpiente enorme sisea por este desarrollo e intenta barre dirigirse a donde el bijuu y el sapo se han alejado de la aldea (para alivio de los observantes) sin embargo dos placas de tierra interrumpen su huida, Shikaku ahora a esta distancia puede ver a Iroh y uno muy cabreado al lado de Gao.

Shikaku nuevamente suspira de alivio al aterrizar en un tejado cercano, mira en panorámico y sostiene el aliento al saltar cada vez más cerca de esta nueva zona roja... encuentra a Shikamaru en la calle de abajo en una postura comprometida... duda, como comandante jounin debe vigilar el entorno pero ese de ahí era su hijo.

-No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo- la voz tranquila de Sakumo llega a su derecha, dando un saludo al lado de Zuko y otros tantos conocidos.

El Nara suspira de alivio al desviarse de su objetivo.

XXXXX

Naruto tiene un nudo en su garganta, la adrenalina barre cualquier dolencia y ahora exactamente esta horrorizado por lo que no pudo detener.

Está en la cima de Gamabunta, ahora funcionando como una defensa entre la aldea y el monstruo enloquecido en el que se transformó Gaara.

Al voltear ve el desastre de la estela de destrucción que hizo la criatura de arena, parpadean lágrimas de tristeza no solo de ver a su amada villa en ese estado... sino porque ahí, entre los escombros podía detectar con asombrosa exactitud su tienda de ramen favorito.

-COMO PUDISTE- Voltea colérico apuntando acusador a la gran bestia.

Pero el bijuu parece concentrado en su mano visiblemente llena de escombros.

-Mocoso, concéntrate- retumba Gamabunta condescendiente, hay propósito en su postura y Naruto recuerda que estaban en medio de un combate... si su tía y primo lo vieran, seguro se horrorizarían de su carente concentración.

Pero no es su culpa, la tienda de ramen fue derrumbada.

Naruto está por gritar para llamar la atención del monstruo, pero se detiene en seco cuando dos marcos de madera caen encerrando la cola de arena a la tierra -QUE MIERDA- retumba la voz maniaca del bijuu que le hace sacar una mueca de disgusto por el volumen.

Y eso que su tono de voz en normalmente estridente.

Esta por cuestionar que sucede cuando una mano aterriza en su cabeza agitándola con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera un sonido insoportable de insultos dichos por la criatura de arena que avergonzarían a cualquier marinero -Naruto-kun, hay que trabajar tu capacidad de atención- dice una voz suave, burlona y paternal.

Se encoge avergonzado, en contraste con Kakashi-sensei... Sakumo si había despertado cierto nivel de respeto de Naruto desde la primera vez que lo vio, fue la única reunión de equipo en el complejo Hatake después de la misión de la ola... pero causo una gran impresión en todos.

Se aclara la garganta tratando y fallando de mostrarse confiado cuando algo le pasa por su mente al coincidir con los amables ojos del veterano -No le diga a mi tía ¿sí?-

Una risa gentil, Sakumo revuelve su cabello pero no hará falsas promesas... en el camino shinobi la falta de atención se paga con muerte -ahora hay que controlar a la bestia ¿Gamabunta?-

Un bufido casi opacado por los gritos histéricos de la bestia, el sapo parece conocer al Hatake -No hay necesidad de mí, están esos dos niños de madera de Beifong y puedo notar que hay otros en espera- se queja exhalando de su pipa, al parecer ya cómodo con el espectáculo.

Naruto parpadea ante la cortina de arena que invoca el enojado bijuu, pero no se levanta tan alto antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Parece que Wing ha llegado- Sakumo resopla con alivio.

Uzumaki voltea al mayor, entonces frunce el ceño esforzándose por ver en la dirección en que aterriza su mirada... puede verlos como tres puntos pequeños pero visibles, ahí alzados en pilares de tierra firme y muy altos... hay tres figuras conocidas aunque sea de vista (no admite que cuando fue al Beifong, se sintió un poco cohibido).

-Iroh-sama como siempre se ve de mal humor- retumba la voz divertida de Gamabunta cualquier intento de irse opacado por sus ganas de ver someter a la bestia molesta que es Shukaku.

-Lo saque de su pelea con Orochimaru- admite sin vergüenza Sakumo, Naruto ahora mira con respeto al Hatake.

Para el sapo es divertido tal situación conociendo la tempestad aterradora que es Iroh, detecta que afortunadamente la enorme serpiente ya no está invocada y que tal vez haya una lucha fuera de su atención -Aprendieron a usar el Sharingan ¿eh?- regresa curioso.

Naruto ahora escucha interesado, la mirada misteriosa que Sakumo envía directamente a sus aliados es la única respuesta que parece el sapo puede sentir para no empujar el tema.

-¿Mataras al niño?- Gamabunta cuestiona repentinamente.

Naruto se tensa con ojos asustados por Gaara.

El peliblanco tararea mirando directamente en la frente de la bestia donde puede detectar fácilmente al niño en trance, recuerda al pelirrojo y su corta entrevista aceptando que fue doloroso para ambas partes -Es inestable...-

-NO- interrumpe Naruto con los puños apretados, mirando con dagas al poco impresionado Sakumo -no lo entienden... nadie de ustedes lo entienden ¡esta solo! ¡Es como yo!- sus palabras se atoran en su garganta, queriendo decir tanto de sí mismo como del pelirrojo aterrador.

Tal vez no sean amigos, pero conoce la sensación... si se hubiera llenado de odio como Gaara, ¿también lo matarían solo por intentar probar su existencia?

Un suspiro, inclinándose a la altura del rubio... el Hatake mira directamente a los ojos -Lo sé- dice suavemente -también hable con él, es un niño sin embargo inestable... es peligroso para sí mismo y el entorno-

-No lo mates- Naruto dice patéticamente -solo no lo mates-

Sakumo mira directamente el rostro preocupado del rubio tan parecido a Minato, es fácil leerlo y para el tipo de profesión que aspira... debe advertir a Kakashi sobre entrenarlos en el arte de enmascarar emociones, no tener el corazón en la manga y tal vez informar también a la tía sobre este otro defecto.

Entiende, en verdad lo hace, sobretodo porque aunque no por lo mismo... también fue afectado por el desprecio y soledad de un pueblo al que le dio la vida.

Pero en ese momento no puede cumplir la promesa porque Gaara es una amenaza directa para Konoha y hay tanto hasta que el sharingan de Wing o el Mokuton de los Beifong pueda sostener.

Domar al bijuu es una técnica delicada que el Nidaime supo desarrollar exclusivamente para la rama del sharingan de su casa siendo pocos los que lo manejan, si tan solo Baatar y Roku no estuvieran desaparecidos fuera un asunto diferente y tal vez más fácil para el jinchuriki.

No debe dudar, el tiempo sigue avanzando y Sakumo está por decir sus disculpas cuando algo inesperado explota a sus espaldas.

Naruto ve el momento exacto en que la mano de la bestia se abre de golpe con una fuerte ventisca soltando escombros, enfoca el objeto y le quita el aliento -¿es esa Lin?- pregunta torpemente al señalar que en efecto ahí flotando en una postura de loto estaba la figura de la tirana conocida, haciéndole fruncir el ceño -¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese?- cuestiona con un sentimiento de envidia o pánico de que su rival este mostrando tal técnica tan fresca.

Rodearse de piedras, de agua, de fuego y una ráfaga de aire con unos terribles ojos alumbrados en azul era un tanto desconcertante... volar es genial... aunque incómodamente hay una sensación en su estómago que parece cantar en sintonía.

(El Kyuubi levanta la cabeza desde su celda, acariciado por una sensación peculiar e invasiva).

Sakumo abre los ojos al igual que los Beifong en sus respectivos lugares, perdiendo el control del Bijuu aunque no era algo por lo cual preocuparse en este momento... no cuando la misma criatura se queda ahí parada torpemente mirando hipnotizado la figura flotante.

-QUE ERES- resuena no solo Shukaku, sino el propio Gamabunta que ha dejado caer la enorme pipa al ser bañado por tanta energía... no natural... sino, espiritual y esto en el mundo shinobi... no era normal.

No hay respuesta de los labios cerrados de la niña, Naruto no tiene paciencia pero Sakumo lo detiene de hacer algún movimiento.

Gamabunta sostiene la respiración y Shukaku se tensa.

XXXXX

Lin resopla un tanto frustrada en el paisaje blanco del que está rodeada.

Viste su traje de policía de su vieja ciudad Republica, pero su estatura es la misma de su edad actual... joven... muy joven para verse imponente como deseaba.

Busca el entorno de la nada.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Se cuestiona impaciente al cruzarse de brazos con una mueca de completo disgusto ahora que siente las oleadas de incomodidad espiritual ¿Por qué ella? Pregunta al cielo si en verdad hizo tanto mal en su vida pasada como para cargar con este tipo de estupideces.

Odia a Orochimaru con más fuerza por involucrarse en cosas que no entiende.

Ella no es un nómada aire... no es el jodido avatar natural¿Cómo lidiar con todo esto y saber que mierda hacer ahora? No es como si viniera con instrucciones, en serio empieza a comprender un poco de la angustia de Korra y jura no volver a recordarla con molestia.

Caminar suena bien para ella después de estar parada tanto tiempo.

Tiene una vida de experiencia y una personalidad terca como para perder más tiempo en maldecir a progenitores imbéciles... siempre encontrara la salida.

El blanco extenso es eterno, camina sin parar buscando pero sin encontrar algo que explique donde en nombre de los espíritus esta.

Entonces el blanco es barrido, un mundo de color la abruma haciéndola ligeramente detenerse en guardia... entrecierra los ojos al ver una aldea... pero no es Konoha... es otra muy distinta llena de arena, un sol radiante y muy seca... inclina su cabeza cuando detecta alguien que parece mirarla intensamente.

Lin niega para sí misma, decide reanudar su caminata en dirección al chico que intento matarla no porque deseara dicho contacto, pero es el único conocido en la vecindad de niños sin rostros.

Además tiene el estúpido impulso que ese es el punto de todo este misticismo... típico.

Llega a unos pasos, mirándose intensamente.

-Que haces aquí- Gaara dice frió, ojos verdes la miran fijamente como si fuera una aparición que no debería estar ahí en su espacio mental al que viaja cuando está dormido... no encaja el genin de konoha en su escenario de la arena.

Para la maestra tierra mira al chico sin impresionarse, por lo menos no va directo a matarla y eso lo hace al menos civil -Eso quisiera saber- dice sin suavidad, mirando al chico sentado en un solitario columpio.

-¿No sabes?- el niño la mira con poca pasión casi aburrido todavía sin sacar algún arma de combate, casi cómodo y confiado de la seguridad del lugar.

-No lo sé ¿crees que estaría aquí porque quisiera? Aun no te perdono tu imprudencia e intento de homicidio- muerde al cruzarse de brazos la antigua jefa de policía.

Gaara no muestra nada en su expresión por dicho comentario después de todo nunca se arrepiente de haberlo intentado aunque ahora no desea terminar su trabajo, es casi inquietante el silencio que continúa pero está lejos de perturbarlos.

Voltea los ojos exasperada y está por dar un pedazo de su mente al niño homicida cuando empieza a escuchar gritos... burlas... haciéndola voltear por impulso sin preocuparse de ser asesinada, entonces mira a los niños señalando a otro solitario.

Hace un gesto de desagrado al ver el acto de intimidación.

-Los niños son siempre los más crueles jueces- dice repentinamente, puede sentir la tristeza que viene en oleadas de la escena pero no intenta intervenir... solo cruza los brazos -fuiste un niño muy pequeño ¿no?- dice mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

No necesita más pistas para saber que esto es un recuerdo, uno muy triste en eso.

-¿Te gusta torturarte?- pregunta Lin ausente, dejándose caer al costado del niño en el columpio... viendo el mismo escenario desgarrador en diferentes momentos de su vida.

-Solo me recuerda lo que soy- Gaara dice planamente.

-¿Un monstruo?- adivina Lin tensando al chico pero sin contestarle -para mí, todos los demás son los monstruos- admite con disgusto, repasando los diferentes protocolos que debería de haber levantado para proteger a un niño de ese tipo de ambientes... pero aquí, no hay esa consideración, aquí dejan vulnerable a los pequeños y eso le causa desagrado.

Otra diferencia de su antiguo mundo.

-Solo quiero probar mi existencia- se rinde a decir como tantas veces lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Aunque la frase es corta, está cargada de voluntad admirable para cualquier recluta, sin embargo Lin suspira ante el fallo y la drástica decisión... pero no puede pedir tanto cuando el niño no obtuvo orientación, dejado en solitario para ser criado salvajemente... entiende a Gaara, pero no lo aprueba.

No castigara, a Lin no le corresponde.

-Aunque admito que has probado tu existencia ante mí, porque no todos los días intentan matarme- retoma la plática secamente al recargar su barbilla en la mano pensativa, viendo sin ver la escena de traición en una habitación oscura.

Ha visto tanta sangre en tan poco tiempo en solo recuerdos de alguien tan pequeño, el daño ya está hecho y el resultado es un pelirrojo buscando su significado de la única manera en que le enseño este mundo espinoso.

-Hay otras maneras- finaliza Lin viendo el objetivo de su actual sumergimiento espiritual, actuar como guía no es fácil... ella misma piensa que no hizo una función muy buena durante su anterior vida (aunque todos piensen lo contrario).

Estará condenada si no lo intenta.

-¿Cómo qué?- hay interés en el pelirrojo, mirando a la chica que no parece horrorizada ni temerosa con cada escenario de su pasado... al contrario puede ver en esos ojos verdes completo disgusto no por el... sino por ellos y eso es nuevo.

Aun más nuevo que Naruto.

-Solo tú mismo podrás decirlo, busca lo que te gusta o quienes les gustas... no prestes atención a los que te detienen... encuentra tu camino, niño... haz la diferencia si te sientes capaz- Lin dice sintiéndolo, mirando al pequeño directamente a los ojos -No te conviertas en el monstruo que quieren que seas, Niño-

Gaara no entiende.

Se esfuerza pero es absurdo.

Es de débiles lo que le dice.

-No te veas tan perdido, Niño- Lin se alza a su lado con un gesto cansado, le da fuerza al estirar su mano en la dirección del chico... la mira... como esos niños de la calle que ayudaba en ciudad república... como todos esos mocosos perdidos en su largo camino como jefa... pero no puede comparar porque en todos ellos... no hay ese brillo que Gaara muestra en sus ojos verdes -tienes tiempo para buscar- finaliza.

Duele mirarlo, toda esa oscuridad impropia para alguien de la edad.

Una prueba mas de este mundo podrido.

Lin no es alguien para consolar, siente que no es la adecuada para esto.

Pero que opción tiene.

Solo espera paciente con su mano extendida.

Hasta que es estrechada con fuerza.

Oscuridad los envuelve mirándose unos a otros como si fuera la primera vez antes de desaparecer, el eco de sonidos nítidos con la sensación corporal.

Lin abre sus ojos con el eco de la naturaleza, Sakumo le regresa la mirada con árboles torcidos alzándose a su espalda de un día maravilloso... están en el duro suelo... pero para la maestra, lo único importante es tomar sus energías para lanzar su mejor golpe en el rostro del siempre gentil hombre con un sentimiento de venganza... este lo intercepta fácilmente apretando el agarre alrededor de su puño como entorno a sus hombros.

-Tranquila- dice el Hatake nada insultado al contrario, parecía esperarlo.

-Ey tirana ¡no seas grosera!- el rostro de Naruto aparece encima del hombro del hombre que la suelta con una sonrisa tranquila.

La maestra tierra está por replicar secamente que de los dos, el rubio es el más grosero o mejor preguntar sobre el paradero de Gaara... cuando siente la bilis subiendo en su garganta... apenas logra volcarse lejos, inclinándose en el suelo para vomitar sangre caliente... se siente enferma con el eco del pánico del genin o las palabras tranquilizadoras del adulto.

_-No eres el avatar natural, Lin- _escucha la voz plana de Korra haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Y ella lo sabe con esas simples palabras, con el sentimiento de su cuerpo ardiente y el repudio viniendo en oleadas de las almas atadas de una cadena que no pertenece a este mundo... el avatar no debe existir cuando no hay un ciclo que seguir.

No hay dobladores elementales que equilibren la necesidad de un avatar.

Entre el jadeo por aliento, las palmadas o la urgencia de su entorno, siente el pánico de muchos otros que se acercan... la marca en su cuello arde, sosteniéndola en el mundo físico, dándole fuerzas para tolerar la presión de algo por lo que no está preparada naturalmente.

No es reconocida por los otros avatares.

Sabe a ciencia cierta que no sobrevivirá si se somete a muchas de estas conexiones.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Doble capitulo esta semana.

Nos centramos un poco mas en Lin y su descubrimiento.

Bueno se acaba la invasión, las fuerzas de Konoha lograron liberar la villa aunque la destrucción fue demasiado para contabilizar... un golpe duro en la economía con tantas explosiones o titanes luchando en sus calles.

Eso sin contar la ligera invasión del bijuu.

En el siguiente veremos las consecuencias de todas las luchas a las que no le di protagónico.

Orochimaru se quedó luchando contra Sokka y Gao.

Root en el orfanato Ba Sing Se.

En la torre del Hokage, donde Sarutobi se unio al final.

Donde están Baatar y Roku cuando más se le necesitaba.

El Root que estaba detras de Lin era Sai, tambien veremos donde quedo despues de ser interrumpido por Shukaku.

Sobre domar a las bestias, el Nidaime encontró la forma con el sharingan que obtuvo acceso a estudiar... una habilidad que no se ha heredado a las siguientes generaciones al ser algo delicado.

Al final Sakumo como los Beifong testigos saben de las historias folkloricas del avatar y reconocieron con exactitud que es lo que sucedio con Lin... algo que asumo trataran de forma privada y tal vez informen al Hokage, controlaran la informacion para que no se extienda y dejando creer a Naruto que es un jutsu.

Pero Gamabunta y Shukaku saben mejor la sensacion.

Neah20 fuera.


	25. Libro 24

Libro 24: Heridas

Grito su ira por encima del desastre, expuesto como el criminal que es... el viejo halcón lanzo un total gesto sucio a todos los que lo ven entre los restos de la torre del hokage, sobre todo a Hiruzen... tonto Hiruzen que aun con todo en contra, parece intentar y fallar en encontrar algo bueno en su obvio pecado.

Donjutsu robados, pegados en su grotesco brazo tan evidentes como para ser ignorados.

Obligado a esto, a ser exhibido ante al menos otros clanes que no toleraran este innegable robo de línea aun cuando sea Uchiha... todo por culpa del imbécil de Hideaki, al que al veces olvida su herencia Nara... admite que fue un plan maestro, pero una parte vengativa jura que esto no se quedara de esa manera... pero hoy no será ese día.

Recoge su postura altanera, sus fieles root saltan a su defensa rodeándole... sirviendo de esa barrera que necesita para retirarse, pero sus hijos... sus bastardos de hijos han logrado inmovilizar la mayoría de sus números mientras estaba distraído con los viejos lobos.

Debió de sospechar cuando Baatar no asistió a su rutina desde la mañana.

Pero Danzo no morirá como un traidor, el jura tomara su lugar en esa aldea a la que invirtió tanto tiempo... sonríe grotesco aun con los rastros de sangre, descaradamente usa su propio Aburame para huir de escena no sin antes dar un último vistazo a Hiruzen.

Nadie pudo detenerlo, solo agentes jóvenes cayeron de cualquier ángulo permitiendo al viejo salir para intentar volver otro día.

Había un gesto nauseabundo lleno de insatisfacción, ofendidos de ser burlados tan fácilmente en su propio territorio solo vieron al viejo halcón sonreírles condescendientes... a estas alturas es una fuga peligrosa, saben que los siguientes días o tal vez años tendrán que controlar muy bien su área fronteriza por si son vendidos al enemigo.

Pero había prioridades en las cabezas de algunos testigos.

Colérico casi salvaje en Hiashi al momento de percatarse de todo el vil escenario que se desarrollaba delante siendo traído por un Baatar solemne... Inoichi le dio un gesto de comprensión pero su propia furia, su propia ira hirviendo en sus venas por tal insulto lanzado a cada clan que integra Konoha.

Akimichi así como el recién llegado Shikaku apretaron la mandíbula, este último uniendo cabos sueltos con aterradora velocidad sintiendo nauseas de no haberlo visto... de solo haber sido un escenario que le dio movimiento libre a alguien tan vil.

Hiruzen sabiamente se balanceo en sus pies, cayendo de rodillas patéticamente pero nadie dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse... sus ojos en sus últimos colegas de generación tirados a unos metros delante, Sena y Hideaki fueron más firmes en ir en contra de Danzo y siente una pena enorme, casi un fracaso.

Es una cosa buena, que el edo tensei no se haya prolongado lo suficiente para ver esto.

Sena no estaba en condiciones, su último aliento abandonándolo sin ningún tipo de escándalo... Hideaki hace tanto que dejo su propia vida para desenmascarar el brazo de Danzo para trazar toda una estrategia que obligara al halcón a desenmascararse.

Baatar llego al final del asunto acarreando a los Hyuga, ahora hablaba con Opal en un aire confabulador, con evidencia sustancial contra su padre aprovechando la oportunidad de un shock horrorizado.

Hiashi pisoteo, Hizashi no tan lejos tan mareado y salvaje como su hermano -usted lo sabía- espeta apuntando un dedo filoso en dirección al viejo líder tan herido pero vivo a comparación del resto de ancianos que jugaron en esa parte de la invasión.

Hiruzen niega débilmente sintiendo años encima, sabiendo que mentía en cierta medida porque estaba tan detrás de la masacre como el resto de los culpables de orillar a Itachi a realizarlo, pero en su vida apoyaría tal acción de usurpar cuerpos (Toph-sama le enseño mejor, respetar a los muertos es una cualidad no tan viable en el mundo shinobi).

-Todos estos años, usted vio por ese... _hombre_...- Hiashi no estaba para dar piedad en ese momento, porque le aterraba la idea de lo que acaba de ver y el poco respaldo que tiene en lo que debió ser su hogar -Usted tal vez inconsciente, permitió que estuviera por ahí haciendo sus negocios- aprieta sus puños con su byakugan encendido sin temer a hacer falsas acusaciones.

Porque el robo de línea se estaba haciendo delante de ellos, bajo sus narices... pudo verlo con su byakugan... ahí, en los pocos que saltaron delante de Danzo vestidos con harapos de otras aldeas... eran ciudadanos de sus clanes... un Uzumaki, un Aburame y está seguro también un Yamanaka ¡sus hijos! robados a montones por su propia aldea.

-Queremos su renuncia- Shikaku interviene de golpe, llamando la atención del entorno... haciendo que el punto de un desertor entre ellos sea el mínimo de sus preocupaciones actuales.

Nadie objeto contra el jounin aun cuando el silencio es espeso, aun cuando el eco de batallas estaba lejos de silenciarse... pero nadie invade esa área, cualquiera puede decir que Shikaku ha controlado cualquier intervención.

Hiruzen solo miro, largo y tendido razonando que era justo esta petición aunque el consejo no se lo tomara muy bien pero es una batalla que está dispuesto a lidiar antes de permitir una guerra civil... porque conoce al Nara para saber que con los actuales testigos, tendrá el poder para convencer al resto de los clanes de forma hostil contra unos viejos consejeros.

Algo valido considerando que donjutsus robados es un delito digno de ahogar.

-¿Es esto lo que Minato estuvo controlando?- pregunta el calculador hombre, sus ojos negros como el carbón tan profundos en disgusto -Teníamos al enemigo delante de nosotros- aprieta sus puños porque siendo el ser más inteligente, sabiendo que los otros no estaban lejos de sus conclusiones, el imbécil de Danzo también estuvo en la fácil invasión.

Opal suspira, su vestimenta era delatora de otra lealtad tan sucia, quemada y sangrada como en su peor día... su banda rasgada como desaparecido... pero tan firme delante del Hokage -esto puede sonar fuera de lugar- rompe sin encogerse ante los gestos defensivos de quienes al parecer se percatan de su presencia -pero tengo que irme-

-No es necesario- Baatar intenta objetar acercándose a su pariente, tenía los ojos inyectados y sucio de polvo o sangre... había tenido un trabajo pesado en tratar de rastrear los túneles de root aunque sabe no ha terminado, por lo menos tiene la evidencia certera de hundir a su padre.

-Estoy en algo más grande, además ¿Quién cuidara de Itachi?- asegura con un ojo crítico a las personas alrededor que parecen darle otra mirada sin quitar la intensidad de la traición por su líder sea directa o indirectamente.

-¿Daño colateral?- Shikaku no teme en soltar su sospecha, ya no viendo a ese "traidor" con la misma luz acusadora siendo Danzo quien alentó tal pena contra su propio hijo, pensando más en claro sobre lo sucedido con el Uchiha y ese prodigio era razonable especular que simplemente Konoha debe más de lo que pensaron.

Todos no evitaron lanzar otra mirada puntiaguda al Hokage, después de todo la semilla de la duda ya fue sembrada y casi seguros que también empujaron a un inocente adolescente a cometer el más grande genocidio dentro de las paredes... hasta ahora, nada es imposible y cada segundo estaban más decepcionados.

Eran shinobis, el mundo era cruel y pesa lo suficiente como para saber que su sagrada Konoha esta tan llena de mierda como las otras aldeas.

Opal le da un gesto perezoso, su sharingan sangrando a llenar sus ojos negros sin molestarse en contestar algo obvio, divertido de ver que no está siendo acorralado con kunai y como el Hokage acaba de caer de cabeza del pedestal -sin embargo, debo entregar información... -sonríe como tiburón -y pude ver perfectamente que vender- asegura.

Todos fruncen el ceño por el insolente comentario.

-Oh no se preocupen- Baatar tiene un gesto pellizcado interviniendo antes de que cualquiera apunte como enemigo a su hermano otra vez -es algo que... bueno... no será secreto más tiempo-

-¿Eso es?- Shikaku está listo para asesinar de ser necesario, no está vendiendo información a una dudosa empresa a la que ahora pertenece el primogénito de Danzo.

Agradecido con su buena vista, aun con las ganas de no morir mientras se enfrentaba a su padre... Opal dio un grave vistazo a un evento que solo recordaba de historias folclóricas del clan (Bendita visión mejorada, la sangre Beifong ayudaba mucho a no deteriorarse como un Uchiha puro), tal vez estaba poniendo en peligro innecesario a su aldea... pero ofrecer como una variable que Konoha escondía sin exponer a su clan, era razonable para comprar su seguridad en Akatsuki del motivo por el que está vagando en su vieja aldea.

Ahora solo debía convencer a esta gente de dejarlo ir.

XXXXX

El atardecer caía sobre Konoha.

Los daños son tan visibles, mientras que en contadas áreas no hay vistazo de ningún derrumbe... los evacuados fueron soltados de los refugios mirando el desastre con dolor o exasperación durante sus largas caminatas por completo a oscuras de la tensión política que hay actualmente.

Espera que esto no escale a otra guerra.

Kakashi no es optimista, pero hasta el momento todavía es muy temprano para ver el verdadero daño de esta invasión en cuanto a las relaciones con las otras aldeas que al parecer estuvieron involucradas... será trabajo extra para todo el consejo y que decir del propio Hokage.

Cansado, sucio y algo herido, el copy nin vigila desde lo alto de la montaña el panorama calculando los daños y adivinando las siguientes ordenes que espera le estén llegando en cualquier momento.

Por ahora el protocolo de control de daños está funcionando en toda la extensión de la aldea provocándoles tantas horas extras por venir, por lo que sabe las negociaciones con los clientes afectados es una prioridad además de tapar áreas de daño para no dar una sensación de debilidad impropia a sus ojos... algo difícil, considerando que lugares están afectados.

Pero no serían shinobis si no pudieran engañar a clientes civiles con lo básico de genjutsu.

-Desearía que pudiera fumar- murmura para sí mismo agitando un poco su máscara y poniéndose de cuclillas al filo del precipicio.

Desde este punto puede ver los jardines Beifong, antes algo agradable... hoy en día un horror de tierra chamuscada, sangre seca y arboles astillados con casas reducidas a cenizas... hay disgusto en el pecho del shinobi por ese golpe, puede decir que fue premeditado y jura que un acto de traición sobre todo para poder llegar al complejo principal con tantas salas protectoras como cualquier complejo fundador.

No tiene el valor de ir a pedir cuentas de daños porque eso significaría ver la herida directamente.

Su padre seguro le dirá si sale algo importante.

Tararea, su progenitor fue una fuerza considerable que alivio mucho de su trabajo... a veces olvidaba lo que el colmillo blanco de Konoha es en realidad, aun con la mancha en su historial desde su punto de vista... esta orgulloso de su padre.

Sakumo actualmente no lo ha buscado, pero sospecha que actualmente está flotando con los Beifong y con su complejo intacto de cualquier daño y Takeo en el Senju, seguro no se verán hasta que este calmada toda la situación en la aldea.

Ha escuchado suaves rumores sobre la sumisión del bijuu de la arena bajo el peso de un nuevo jutsu aunque la identidad de dicho perpetuador está firmemente controlada, Naruto por supuesto no tiene esos filtros diciéndole los por menores de un extraño suceso.

Frunce el ceño bajo su cubierta, exasperado jura que algo está sucediendo y no se están molestando en decirle... está un poco preocupado por Lin, después de todo es parte del grupo de adorables genin afectados.

No se siente culpable por saber que el grupo que armo para escoltar a Sasuke este actualmente recibiendo cuidados en el complejo Senju bajo la tutela de algunos médicos del Beifong que han centrado sus fuerzas en el clan hermano a causa de un hospital saturado.

La oscuridad empieza a arrastrarse por encima de un pueblo herido, Kakashi exhala casi sumergiéndose en recuerdos del ataque del Kyubi y duele la comparación que prefiere espantarlo antes de que eche raíces en su mente angustiada.

Es un shinobi, debe controlarse y lo hace, es profesional después de todo.

Han obtenido al sannin bajo custodia... han logrado a los hijos del Kazekage para futuras negociaciones... pero hay algo incierto haciéndole saber que esto no es beneficioso, que hay algo tensándose sin su consentimiento y en cualquier momento les explotara en la cara.

Como si la batalla se hubiera ganado pero no la guerra.

-Están convocando una junta de emergencia con los jefes de clan y cualquiera con un asiento en el consejo civil o shinobi- Shikaku aterriza a su lado con palabras certeras dichas sin apuro ni urgencia, claro puede engañar a cualquiera pero Kakashi se percata de la tensión rígida en sus hombros y el filo asesino en sus ojos.

-¿Es tan malo?- se endereza el Hatake ocultando su sorpresa o preocupación de tal decreto.

Apenas ha escuchado un murmullo de lo que sea sucedió en lo que fue la torre del Hokage, algo que debió ser tan significativo para controlar la fuga de información de algo de esa escala.

Shikaku esta tan sucio, tan al límite como cualquiera que estuvo orquestando todo tipo de protocolos y manteniendo a su hijo vivo durante la mayor parte del día, da una mirada puntiaguda al copy nin poco intimidado por la subyacente advertencia -Mucho-

Kakashi tararea, poniéndose un poco encorvado y guardándose sus manos en los bolsos cómodos de sus pantalones sucios ocultando la gravedad del asunto en su mera postura -¿Dónde lo están llevando a cabo?-

-Desempolvaron el complejo Sarutobi- responde el cabeza Nara con escueta emoción.

-Ah- es lo único que dice de ese pedazo de hogar abandonado desde que el clan se encogió a pocos miembros que fácilmente cabían en la torre del Hokage -¿Va a ser una mierda?-

-Absolutamente- asegura Shikaku secamente.

XXXXX

Para ser un lugar desempolvado urgentemente, el salón principal del complejo tradicional Sarutobi mostraba unas galas que aunque sobrias mostraban la grandeza de lo que fue alguna vez un gran clan.

Puertas de papel, marcos con caligrafía enmarcada, un estrado colocado en la parte delantera no tan alto pero lo suficiente para saber que ese lugar es importante con el espacio capaz para albergar a tanta gente sin dejar de excluir a nadie.

Por un lado, sentados en incomodos cojines sin las formalidades estaban los civiles... mercaderes, comerciantes e importantes miembros de esta parte no luchadora de la aldea... por el otro lado, aunque careciendo de las mismas comodidades que tendrían con normalidad si fuera en la torre, estaban las cabezas de clan con agrias miradas y una tensión en sus hombros.

Fuera divertido ver ambas partes del pueblo obligatoriamente conviviendo tan cercas si no fuera por la obvia tensión flotando como una guillotina especialmente filosa.

Kakashi al lado de Sakumo aun vestidos en sus harapos de la batalla, tenían un gesto de piedra... pero el más joven sentía que de nuevo algo paso durante todas esas horas como para este tipo de anuncio lanzado a la brava sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

Obviamente influido por la conclusión de la misteriosa lucha en la torre.

Jiraya parece igual de perdido, pero ninguno está por hacer algún movimiento imprudente.

-¿Esta bromeando?- pregunto un tonto civil rompiendo el manto de silencio horrorizado.

Todas las cabezas de clan sin excepción fulminaron el área general donde vino la insolente voz, como siempre los civiles carecían de un sentido para leer óptimamente la atmosfera de anticipación... Sokka se aclaró la garganta interviniendo como el mediador de esa parte de la comunidad de la hoja para evitar cualquier fractura de ese delgado equilibrio que existe entre ambas partes.

Kakashi tosió para ocultar su risita impropia, puede sentir las miradas recriminadoras de sus conocidos encerrados en esa sala de guerra... era mejor ver lo divertido, que la clara ausencia de Roku (Esta consciente de Baatar con Gao a unos asientos a su izquierda representante del clan Shimura-Beifong).

El hokage está en la parte delantera, con vendas pero en absoluto inmutable en su traje oficial dando un aspecto cansado -no es una broma- honra en responder la estúpida pregunta con otro gesto fatigado, como si el mundo de repente fuera tan oscuro para ser tolerado.

-¿No es algo precipitado?- asevera el jefe de clan Aburame, decidiendo que aunque el civil fue tonto en su tono de cortar una tensión pesada, no estaba lejos de lo que actualmente se estaba especulando.

Sarutobi dio un fantasma de una sonrisa, Homura y Koharu a su lado con aspecto hosco... obviamente se ha discutido esto de antemano de forma definitiva sin lugar a quejas donde los consejeros perdieron cualquier batalla estrepitosamente.

-Estamos pensando en un candidato- Shikaku interviene fuera de lugar.

Kakashi como todos lo que saben se están perdiendo algo miran al actual comandante jounin con ojos desorbitados por tal acto de descaro, esos tres parecen saber algo que no están divulgando al resto... aun el más despistado civil se percata de la irregularidad.

Koharu aprieta los labios en disgusto -esa decisión solo es tomada por el _actual_ Hokage- dice lo obvio con tanta acides que es un milagro que nadie haya muerto en el instante.

-Por supuesto lo entendemos, ya lo discutimos con el _Hokage_\- Inoichi dice con un tono controlado, pero obviamente esta tan disgustado y encerrando su instinto de homicidio puro sin adulterar con poco éxito.

Aquí hay más que mierda, Kakashi siente que muy bien Shikaku le pudo haber dado aunque sea una pista para realizar lo que puede ser tomado como un acto de rebelión casi un golpe de estado... sobre todo por el aspecto sumiso del Hokage ¿están ocultando algo?

Homura lanza su mejor gesto de despido -Danzo...-

-Danzo es un traidor- corta como un fino cuchillo Hiashi desde su inmaculado lugar, dando un gesto de confabulación y apoyo a los clanes Nara, Yamanaka además de Akimichi (porque uno sabe que no cuentas solo dos aun cuando el tercero ha estado fuera del discurso).

Si no fuera por la máscara, Kakashi hubiera dejado caer la mandíbula de la impresión y su padre como Jiraya, Nemuri, Inuzuka, Aburame y cada clan menor estaban absolutamente sin palabras mientras los pobres civiles... que no fueran Sokka que actualmente suplanta a Roku... tan perdidos sobre el asunto.

Es demasiado grave como para que el Hyuga este apoyando.

Siempre supo de Danzo, pero ahora... casi gritado enfrente de todos, fue revelador para el copy nin.

-Es suficiente- Hiruzen interviene lo que promete una total rebelión entre el consejo y cada cabeza del clan que sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ha sucedido, pero ha de cumplir porque sea la verdad está cansado de llevar al sombrero -Había pensado en nominar a alguno de mis estudiantes- pero lo intento.

Shikaku negó ignorando el gesto de Jiraya que iba a declinar sonoramente, Sakumo por supuesto lo asilencio con un pellizco en la sombras -aunque ambos sean sobresalientes, ambos abandonaron la aldea- fue contundente en la observación.

El sannin enrojeció entre agraviado o aliviado.

Sarutobi hizo una mueca por lo no dicho, porque aunque Jiraya fue con la cubierta de una misión... tanto el cómo Tsunade abandonaron el pueblo por debilidad emocional en un momento en que más se necesitaba no solo el pueblo, sino a los que dejaron atrás -A quien proponen- prefiere preguntar curioso, cansado pero definitivamente curioso.

XXXXX

Pudo verse en él.

Piensa en pijama estrellada Naruto sentado en la ventana de su habitación oscurecida, sus manos vendadas y un parche en su mejilla que seguro ya no necesitan, pero sin otra evidencia del día a comparación de sus otros compañeros que ahora descansan con los Senju.

Y aun no abandona el pensamiento de su enfrentamiento con Gaara.

Suspira largamente, Naruto mira a través del edificio que es su pequeño complejo Uzumaki, alguna vez fue enorme... con jardín, con numerosos niños y adultos con olor a tinta... alguna vez estuvo cerca del Senju y Beifong... ahora desplazado tan lejos por cuestiones de comodidad después del ataque del Kyubi (complot).

La zona donde está su hogar no fue lesionado de ninguna pelea, pero Naruto puede ver el desastre desde la ventana en las sombras de la noche de un día muy largo con tanta facilidad que duele, aun el aire trae el aroma de un fuego apagado, civiles rondando cerca de su edificio y detecta algunos shinobis saltando de un lado a otro con urgencia.

Sus ojos caen en cada área especialmente dañadas, algunas fácilmente visibles otras como el estadio son inalcanzables... pero hay unas en especial que lo atormentan porque son importantes a través de su vida, unas más recientes como otras.

La más reciente era el emblemático complejo en la montaña, algo que lo había asombrado cuando entro la primera vez siguiendo a Kakashi-sensei... ahora se ha reducido a un montón irreconocible que ha chamuscado la barbilla del rostro del primer hokage.

Sakumo le aconsejo no ir en ese momento.

Luego la torre del Hokage, su lugar favorito para huir de su tía o tormentos de su primo... era el punto que uno usaba para orientarse con facilidad cuando visitaba las calles aledañas, ahora no existe... no pudo acercarse lo suficiente para ver qué tipo de ruina se convirtió pero lo que sea, arraso una manzana a la redonda hasta casi tocar la misma montaña y tal vez dañar otro rostro tallado en ella.

La entrada de la aldea, esas enormes puertas que siempre pensó indestructibles barridas como si nada... casi se sienten vulnerables.

Finaliza con Ichiraku Ramen siendo ahora astillas irreconocibles que se rompieron bajo el peso de Shukaku.

Un suspiro largo y doloroso naciendo del siempre energético Naruto.

Aun cerrando los ojos, negándose a pensar en lo que la aldea está pasando... solo cavila en los ojos de Gaara y lo parecidos que eran... porque aunque su tía en su niñez lo protegía... detectaba las miradas de los aldeanos, el odio en cada festival del Kyubi, como se detenían en agredirlo y los niños sacándole la vuelta.

Pudo haberse convertido en Gaara.

Con la soledad, tristeza, miedo y un odio irracional del pueblo... sin sus parientes ejerciendo como un muro disuasivo ¿Se hubiera convertido en alguien tan peligroso como el suna nin?

Por supuesto que Naruto nunca sabrá la respuesta de esta pregunta.

La puerta se abre de golpe casi tumbándolo de la ventana si no fuera por su agarre al marco, iba a quejarse sobre privacidad cuando es abordado por un gran abrazo apretado que trae el olor de tinta, jazmines, sudor y sangre de su pariente más cercano.

-Gracias al sabio- Nemuri se separa lo suficiente para verlo en búsqueda de daño, aun vestida con su uniforme y al parecer recién llegada de la misión más larga desde que volvió al servicio... suspira de alivio al tocar la mejilla del niño que es su barrio -¿Te duele algo? ¿Porque no estás en el hospital?- exige al volver a abrazarlo.

-Estoy bien- Naruto dice nervioso sin apartarse, sus reflejos de esperar algún tipo de trato agresivo lo mantienen tenso.

-¿Estás seguro?- fue inquisitiva, unos ojos penetrantes en advertirle que no estará recibiendo mentiras en su cara.

Para el rubio quien tuvo un encuentro directo con alguien tan solo, sonrio consolador -Estoy seguro- admite porque quien sabría que los Beifong tuvieran médicos dándoles trato preferencial en el complejo Senju, algo que no diría en voz alta por supuesto.

-Shota, ven aquí a abrazar a tu primo- espeta la mujer al mirar por encima de su hombro llamando la atención de Naruto a ese punto en especial.

Aún más despeinado que siempre de su melena larga y roja Shota la mira como si se volviera loca desde el marco de la puerta en la oscuridad -Paso- dice fácilmente enviándole un dedo grosero a Naruto que le regresa el gesto más como saludo que insulto.

-Vienes o te traigo- interrumpe dulcemente Nemuri con su melena roja encendiéndose peligrosa con el crepitar de chakra en una única advertencia.

Un suspiro sufrido del primo que Naruto no evita lanzar una risita burlona.

El niño se percata que también esta vestido con su uniforme estándar, sucio y recién llegado... el que alguna vez fue parte de los acosadores de Naruto, ahora parecía tan aliviado de verlo con bien aun con una máscara de perfecta apatía... arrastra sus pies con una sonrisa de dolor cuando es obligado a un abrazo de grupo, Shota no dirá abiertamente lo tranquilizador que esta de ver el engendro con bien.

-La única vez que salgo fuera ¡y esto sucede!- Nemuri rompe con un suspiro de exasperación, como si pudiera controlar el hecho de invasión con su mera presencia.

-Por lo menos el mocoso sobrevivió- asegura Shota tratando de apartarse, pero lo obligan a mantenerse juntos en esa ventana... resignado se deja caer en el suelo.

-¡Vas a ensuciar mi piso!- se queja Naruto totalmente distraído de sus pensamientos pesimistas, dándole una mirada apestosa a Shota que parece replicar en silencio "oblígame a pararme" mientras se limpia la mano con sangre sucia en la alfombra.

Para el rubio quien iba a exigir respeto por su habitación, una mano lo detiene de abordar a su insolente primo... voltea a ver a su tía, su mirada no le gusta.

-Hable con Sakumo-sama- explica ligeramente Nemuri con una de esas sonrisas espeluznante que prometen mucho de dolor ¡aun le duele la mano por el curso intensivo de sellado!

Naruto traga dolorosamente al callarse sabiamente su queja y jurando una muerte dolorosa al viejo Hatake, Shota ríe como un niño en navidad.

XXXXX

Neji suspira agotado al dejarse caer en uno de los bancos a las afueras del hospital.

Esta área no fue tocada por ningún campo principal de la guerra, sospecha que fueron protegidos para evitar hostiles en la hectárea.

Mira sus manos con detenimiento, su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho y dándole un gesto de comprensión casi sin aprehensión a su pariente Ami con quien ha estado sumergida desde que inicio el caos en apoyar el área médica ya sea trayendo heridos, ayudando con pequeñas lesiones y otras cosas que se puedan necesitar.

Apenas le ha regalado un pensamiento a todo lo que discutió con su padre y la cabeza del clan... aunque acepta que este sentimiento pacifico es un bálsamo para años de envidia, amargura e ira.

Ahora se concentra en la experiencia que ha ganado, en la idea de una profesión como un médico de campo como la legendaria Tsunade-sama.

Era revelador tanto que aprendió en ese nefasto día.

No era ignorante, sabía que al menos había dos hospitales en Konoha y uno era para shinobis mientras el otro era exclusivamente para civiles... edificios de piedra uno al lado del otro con una arquitectura tan propia que gritaba Beifong y no era de extrañar... ambas edificaciones, según la historia, fueron levantados por la propia matriarca en un acto de necesidad durante la primera gran guerra.

Entonces se enteró de porque la segregación.

Los civiles son más frágiles al carecer de bobinas de chakra sin desarrollar y las atenciones que les brindan a los shinobis son mortales para ellos, no reaccionan bien a los jutsus médicos agresivos y se necesita otro tipo de potencia para controlarlos de manera óptima sin empeorarlos... fue innovador.

Alguien sale de la puerta con una bata blanca con un abanico cocido en su brazo como anuncio de su clan adoptivo, cabello negro recogido en un moño alto, rasgos finos y ojos verdes dándoles una sonrisa amistosa se deja caer entre ambos Hyuga -un día agotador- dice sin aliento Uchiha Fa quien controla el área de emergencias del hospital shinobi bajo la tutela de Senju Shigeo.

Neji se aclara la garganta, aun no supera el hecho de que un Uchiha este ejerciendo como médico y por lo que sabe, no es el único de ese antiguo clan porque seguro vio a su otro pariente Bao corriendo en el área civil... solo señala lo poco que sabe de la pequeña familia (será porque los propios prejuicios de su clan al burlarse de esta medida y no considerar a los nuevos Uchiha como uno tenía mucho que ver) -lo fue- responde al percatarse que esperan respuestas.

-No me imagine lo caótico que es un hospital- Ami gime con exasperación, era diferente la adrenalina que experimento en los corredores que en un campo de batalla.

Tarareando, mirando el cielo oscurecido y el eco de algunos gritos demandantes en las calles cercanas... Fa niega con un recuerdo lejano de algo que escucho en casa -Estoy segura que hay peores días-

Ambos Hyuga ven al Uchiha con incredibilidad.

-Oh, por lo que supe... el abuelo Zuko y Iroh estuvieron ejerciendo durante la tercera gran guerra- dice en un suspiro de confabulación Fa sin necesidad de explicaciones.

No se imaginaban dicha situación, para los jóvenes Hyuga era difícil pensar que había algo más complicado que gente viniendo herida... con situaciones de pánico... shinobis negándose a ser curados y siendo acorralados para ser atendidos... inconscientes... amputaciones... partos adelantados.

Todo era caos.

Por lo menos no están tratando a los genin involucrados en el altercado fuera de la aldea, por lo que sabe los tienen rezagados en el complejo Senju bajo el cuidado de dos sanadores civiles muy capaces de tratar shinobis... Beifong Lao y Kanto controlan ese lado... otro que tuvo que salir de su retiro fue Zuko-sama quien está vigilando como médico de cabecera las lesiones del Orfanato Ba Sing Se de esta manera no cargando más presión a los hospitales.

-Estas interesado en técnicas médicas- Fa interrumpe repentinamente poniéndose de pie a ambos Hyuga -nos beneficiaríamos mucho con más internos shinobis- admite con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Neji negara que se sonrojo bajo la mirada verde, afirma que lo considerara antes de despedirse por el día junto con su pariente... por lo menos el camino al complejo Hyuga estaba despejado y dormirá con más tranquilidad que otros días (ignorando como el silencio se extiende por el complejo de una tensión fantasma del día y reuniones complicadas).

XXXXX

Cubierto por las sombras de esa amplia habitación, Sasuke se sienta en su cama mirando el entorno con cuidado y algo desorientado... hay silencio en el exterior, pero eso no significa que el mundo este dormido... pudo ver el desastre antes de caer de fatiga, por un momento el aliento le fue arrebatado de ese pequeño lapso que obtuvo para mirar lo que debió de ser la entrada a la aldea.

Aprieta sus puños, no solo tiene la amargura asentándose en su pecho por su fracaso ante alguien como Gaara... de ser superado por un imbécil como Naruto... de ser dejado al lado como si su fuerza no fuera necesaria contra un monstruo... sino que ahora su aldea está en ruinas.

Su complejo estaba intacto, pero no es muy alentador regresar cuando su familia está trabajando horas extras en sus respectivos trabajos (Un Uchiha médico, sus ancestros deben estarse retorciendo en sus tumbas y no hay nada que le moleste al respecto)... así que contra todo juicio, está ahí sentado en una cama en la habitación más repleta de otros genin descansando (no le gusta estar en su casa si no hay nadie).

Por ahora la espina metafórica que tiene en su costado es que está siendo superado.

No le molestaba que fuera Lin la que bajo a Gaara con alguna técnica extraña, sobretodo porque es su objetivo impuesto por su padre ahora muerto y espera ciertos estándares de ella... era la definitiva evidencia que aun alguien como Naruto estuviera avanzando mientras que él se quedaba atascado... atrás... como un perdedor.

Su marca palpita anunciándole su temperamento, se obligó a suspirar para evitar las molestias de su casi transformación durante el evento contra Gaara.

La Uzumaki había venido hace poco (con un Naruto amordazado siendo arrastrado como un costal) para revisar su sello, una molesta visita que si no fuera por el entorno dormido... tal vez escalarían en gritos donde Sasuke fuera el lado perdedor del asunto.

Hay un jadeo que lo saca de sus cavilaciones, en instantes la mirada de Sasuke cae en la cama del rincón más alejado (esa que no acepta ha estado mirando más veces de las necesarias) provocándole un fruncir de ceño... no es de extrañar que en instantes Kanto entre corriendo a la habitación con Lao a cuestas con una nula iluminación para tratar de mitigar el aparente ataque respiratorio que tiene Lin en estos momentos.

Hasta ahora han sido tres veces con esta.

No está preocupado.

Pero es inquietante ver como se trabaja en silencio sin decirles... aunque les pregunte... que está pasando, es como si trataran de controlarla en silencio sin tratar de advertirles (porque no está preocupado).

-Tiene algo que ver con esa técnica que Naruto dijo ¿no?- la voz tranquila de Takeo casi hace saltar al Uchiha de su lugar, la mirada perezosa de su único ojo visible le saluda con inquietante tranquilidad.

Ellos nuevamente son la evidencia del crecimiento de su generación, por lo que sabe tuvieron un contrincante difícil no por fuerte sino por habilidoso y tramposo (como aquella misión, esa que sirvieron como escolta de regreso a la hoja después de la Ola)... Sasuke no evita comparar su suerte y nivel de fuerza de nuevo con ese equipo en especial (son de su rival después de todo).

Takeo perdió un ojo (no evito pensar que es el contrario de Kakashi), Irio casi la vista... Tenzo-sensei hasta el momento está superando una herida paralizante de algún grado (es al único que mantienen en otra habitación).

-¿Vas a contestar?- espeta el Hatake con molestia, no intentando sentarse a causa de algunas lesiones feas de su torso.

Bufa porque nunca le gustó mucho ese niño (ni ninguno, sea sincero) -¿Crees que lo sé?-

-Bueno has estado mirando desde que tuvo el primer ataque- razona Takeo con un arrastre de palabras sin sentir pena de admitir abiertamente su estado de vigilia prolongada, pero siendo un aprendiz de sigilo y espionaje... bueno, pequeños placeres de la vida si podía molestar al Uchiha estreñido Sasuke.

-No sabía que Uchiha-san fuera un mirón- una voz tranquila burbujea interrumpiendo, Sasuke mira con exasperación la otra cama a su lado... Shino le da un saludo inquietante con ojos cerrados y la sabana cubriendo la altura de la boca -Es una cualidad espeluznante si no obtienes información- espeta.

Sasuke le da el mejor gesto desagradable al Aburame, la risa amortiguada del Hatake solo alimenta más su ira y vergüenza pensando en retractarse de estar en esa habitación... ahora sonaba más tentador su complejo solitario lleno de recuerdos de sangre y muerte.

-Niños- advierte Kanto al darles una revisión con una mirada cansada, Lao obviamente se quedó a vigilar a su prima más pequeña -es mejor que no hagan mucho ruido-

-No hacemos ruido ¿Por qué? Porque somos aprendices de espías- Shino dice en voz semi alta, con algo como el triunfo pasando por sus tonos planos... Sasuke no evita darle un aspecto hosco y ligeramente incrédulo.

(Celos que tuvieran ya su especialización en meta)

-Eso no es para decirse- Hatake suspira cansado ganándose otra mirada del Uchiha quien se siente fuera de lugar, Kanto por supuesto ríe divertido.

-En mi defensa, quería decirlo- dice Aburame con descaro ganándose un coro de risas amortiguadas de Takeo.

-Son un problema- Shikamaru grita con un chasqueo de lengua desde su lugar -pero la sutileza, esa deben mejorarla-advierte.

-Nara está delante de nosotros- pregunta Shino volteando al costado, después de todo es su lado donde se encuentra el perezoso y semi herido niño inteligente.

-Solo mi padre siendo una mierda competitiva- espeta Shikamaru secamente.

-¿Dónde deja a mi abuelo?- Shino anuncia tranquilamente, su propio entrenamiento era algo interesante pero espeluznante.

-O a Sakumo- espeta Takeo al añadirse -por lo menos no tienen a Jiraya durmiendo en su casa, sus métodos de espionaje son burdos y sus objetivos nada halagadores- se queja.

Sasuke mira entre ese trio con exasperación ligeramente respetuosa.

-Es mejor que descansen- advierte Kanto con una sonrisa agitando el cabello de todos (hasta de Nara) con calidez familiar para Sasuke (supone que es algo Beifong que Huan nunca abandono) -mañana será un día pesado- finaliza.

Todos saben eso, mañana será un día muy complicado sobretodo porque se les revelara los decesos y las consecuencias del ataque de ese día... solo Sasuke sabe a ciencia cierta que ninguna de su familia corre peligro de estar gravada en la piedra conmemorativa.

XXXXX

Zuko, Sokka, Iroh, Huan, Wing y Baatar están en el área forense del hospital... el primero les había llamado desde que se enteró a través de Sokka pero hasta ahora... muy entrada la madrugada... pudieron desocuparse para coincidir.

Era un área solemne, en las profundidades del hospital shinobi bajo muchos estándares de vigilancia con paredes de piedra, pisos de mármol y puertas blancas... esta área, es llevada a cabo bajo formalidades restringidas para mayor comodidad sobretodo de los que tienen líneas de sangre que proteger.

Shigeo tiene un gesto apretado en otro rincón, pero decidiendo quedarse a identificar otro cuerpo ya sea por puro protocolo... porque esas figuras que descansan en una mesa para ser incinerados a primera hora de la mañana, eran conocidos por todos... y mayor comodidad.

No solo era Sena y Hideaki... también era Roku.

Un dolor agudo pasa por todos, sobre todo los viejos que vieron crecer al niño que ahora yace pálido y golpeado al lado del guardaespaldas Yuu (quien también era otro niño)... obviamente lucharon hasta el último aliento y no saben si fue la facción de invasores o Root los responsables de tal cosa.

Pero eran capaces de sobrellevar el duelo y trabajar al mismo tiempo, tendrían que soportar para funcionar como consoladores de los más jóvenes.

El clan Beifong al igual que el Senju ahora tenían las responsabilidades de hacer una transición de poderes para ser reconocidos formalmente como líderes de clanes.

Shigeo por supuesto ya tenía el proceso a medias, considerando que Hideaki en su mayoría estaba retirado aunque eso significaría abandonar un poco su estancia en el hospital (tal vez delegar a Fa como su sucesor).

Sokka es el líder interino mientras regresa el heredero.

Algo que se acomodaba, con la orden del nuevo Hokage para traer a Tsunade... en la misma misión traerían a Kyoshi de regreso a casa de la peor manera.

XXXXX

En la siguiente mañana, de forma estrepitosa con una aldea en ruinas se anuncia a Hatake Sakumo como el quinto Hokage.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno, son solo algunas heridas después del caos.

Danzo fue revelado por sus propios hijos después de un plan elaborado de Hideaki a quien muchos (hasta yo) olvidan que es un Nara (su madre, esposa de Itama es de ese clan)... es un peligroso cabo suelto, considerando tantos enemigos que tiene Konoha.

Por el momento, muchos se desilusionaron un poco del Tercero... tal vez si se hubiera defendido mejor contra las acusaciones, pero denle un respiro... permitió muchas cosas durante su mandato.

Opal no abandonara Akatsuki, tampoco venderá fácilmente la variable de avatar... por el momento solo ofrecerá una ofrenda como el resultado de la invasión y el actual nombre del hokage como el motivo de haber estado por esa área sin su compañero de equipo (Shikaku fue inflexible en controlar lo que significaba la nueva habilidad inexplorable de Lin, porque niega basarse en una historia folclórica sin fundamentos).

Veremos al akatsuki en el siguiente capítulo junto con más consecuencias como por fin el tiempo para analizar lo que sea hizo Lin, además de Gaara y Orochimaru hasta Sai o Kabuto.

Sakumo por supuesto intento protestar para objetar por la nominación y nombramiento... pero muchos vieron su valor de mantenerse aun cuando la propia aldea le dio la espalda.

Neah 20 fuera.


	26. Libro 25

Libro 25: Secuelas

El funeral es lo siguiente del nombramiento del Hokage.

Aun con el impacto del cambio brusco de líder en un momento vulnerable, la solemnidad es forzada durante toda la ceremonia comunitaria en el centro en ruinas de la aldea.

Un solo balcón de tierra, levantado por los Beifong para dar un aire formal, unas palabras de dolor alentando una vez más la voluntad de fuego y el significado de cada sacrificio durante toda la invasión mencionando la lealtad, las ganas de proteger lo que es importante y sobretodo... lo trascendental de mantenerse fuertes ante las adversidades.

Sakumo es bueno en los discursos.

Todos se dan cuenta como Sarutobi-sama parece una sombra a sus espaldas.

Sabiamente se enfocaron en las oraciones asertivas del colmillo blanco.

En el momento todos saben quiénes fueron los fallecidos como para decirlos en voz alta, solo miradas silenciosas, susurros furiosos y dolor agudo para las pérdidas.

Al finalizar hay silencio.

Solo el cielo calentando penosamente a los aldeanos no sabiendo que hacer después.

Se despiden con promesas.

El mundo continúa.

Los grupos comienzan a disminuir de forma paulatina, los shinobis en servicio son los primeros en marcharse teniendo mucho trabajo de limpieza, patrullaje y un sondeo entre otras cosas secretas... continúan los civiles que no tuvieron fallecidos, marchando para registrar sus hogares y en el caso de ser afectados, sacar los documentos necesarios para obtener la ayuda económica necesaria y levantar sus negocios.

Los que se quedan esperan mirando al alentador nuevo Godaime.

Sin palabras excesivas, se continúa con la siguiente fase del funeral que es más un evento privado solo para conocidos y familiares de los fallecidos en acción.

Un compuesto Shino espera expectante hasta que se da la señal para continuar por su padre, aun cuando llorar no es posible para un Aburame la dolencia es palpable en su clan por la pérdida de alguien tan sabio como su abuelo Sena.

De reojo puede ver a un cansado Shigeo-sama aun con su bata de sanador ayudando a Irio para que no tropezara con sus pies, parece un desastre andando y vendado de sus ojos lastimados... pero capaz de estar presente en nombre de Hideaki-sama.

El Godaime es el grupo igualmente pequeño que lidera el camino, Kakashi-sensei está ahí con una mano firme en el propio herido de Takeo a quien igualmente se esforzó por salir de la cuarentena que impusieron a los novatos lesionados durante la invasión en el complejo Senju.

Shino suspira pensando que hay muchos que no ha tratado profundamente hasta el día en que decidieron unirse en el bosque de la muerte durante el examen chuunin, luego la misión de escolta que obviamente fallo (Kakashi-sensei sabiamente no ha dicho nada sobre la subestimación de su encargo durante la batalla, les pagaron como si fuera una misión A).

Pero es difícil no percatarse de Naruto silencioso, su aterradora Tía parece darle miradas de disgusto en un enfoque temible y aun con la triste atmosfera, su primo parece alegre de ver la intimidación poco sutil entre los Uzumaki

Luego está el grosero de Sasuke, no le causo una buena impresión durante su pequeña alianza forzada por Lin... pero igual esta entre el grupo pareciendo poco alegre de su participación, pero Huan le susurra imperceptible, Shaoran le palmea consolador y los otros dos hermanos mayores rondan como un grupo apretado y tratando de calmar el disgusto del Uchiha puro.

Kiba le da un gesto de saludo, su madre le golpea la nuca por grosero ante la burla de su hermana mayor... Shino prefiere no mirar más tiempo a los pocos Inuzuka presentes.

Extrañamente esta Hinata con su padre, Tío y Neji una pequeña camada de caras sin nombre... no hay esa aspereza natural de rivalidad entre ramas, al contrario se ven tan diferentes que si no fuera por el luto... Shino estaría encantado de espiar a que se debe el rudo cambio de actitud no solo entre ellos... sino por el simple efecto de apoyar enteramente al nuevo Hokage.

Al otro lado de los Aburame, se encuentran los Beifong, siendo los más numerosos... Zuko-sama, Iroh-sama y Sokka-sama son a los únicos que reconoce junto con Mulan y Fei-sensei.

-Los Gaoling tuvieron un cambio ¿Por qué? Porque el anterior líder murió- su padre le susurra casi inaudible como información general, no es como si Shino hubiera conocido al anterior después de todo -igual la rama secundaria- agrega como una tardía observación.

Lo comprende, se enteró brevemente que la rama secundaria tuvo una baja considerable... de ahí a que falten algunos de los Beifong, enteramente los sanadores que ahora cubren la parte privada como el complejo Senju y las instalaciones del orfanato con diligencia (Lin, evidentemente su amiga es la faltante más significativa).

También observa que hay muchos niños en ese lado... es bien sabido que pueden ser de aldeas enemigas, pero no habrá desdén que se les permita darles... igualmente no fue una sorpresa que hubieran sido objetivos, teniendo en cuenta las líneas de sangre que destacan entre los huérfanos como son del clan Yuki y Kaguya bien codiciados.

Los otros clanes shinobis solo enviaron un representante simbólico al evento, Shikamaru está entre esos pocos al igual que Ino y Choji... el único clan ausente enteramente son los Shimura-Beifong.

Llegan a través de los arboles al punto donde la enorme piedra negra se alza como un monolito triste, hay muchos nombres diminutos e incontables... shinobis de clan o sin ninguno... todos muriendo en la lucha o perdidos... héroes simbólicos para que su aldea sea pacífica y protegida.

Hay dos anbus con máscaras de tejones aguardando, normalmente no es algo tan saturado... pero hoy se grabaran muchos nombres... no hay cinceles en sus manos, solo simples movimientos fluidos entre sus dedos, con sus piernas firmes en la tierra exhibiéndose como Beifong.

De dos en dos se hacen espacio nombres en el monolito pulido.

Llantos se desatan para los civiles poco entrenados para soportar el momento justo en que un hijo o un esposo son trabajados en la roca... al final, cuando muchos han sido labrados en completa sintonía con el danzar de brazos de los Beifong... comienzan los conocidos para Shino.

Aburame Sena.

Beifong Roku.

Beifong Yuu.

Senju Hideaki.

Son el único que conoció y destacan en sus prioridades, Shino tararea cómodo ante el apretón de su padre... sabe que Irio está llorando, que Takeo, Kiba e Ino sin aliento, Naruto gime en el abrazo de su tía, Hinata se limpia una lagrima traicionera... son los más emocionales, pero el Aburame sabe que el dolor puede expresarse de otras maneras.

El hosco silencio de Sasuke junto con el resto más suave de los Uchiha, la neutralidad de Neji, Hizashi-sama e Hiashi-sama, la mudez del Sandaime y Jiraya-sama... entre otros sumamente controlados para no mostrar emociones como los Aburame.

No hay palabras de cierre.

Solo despedidas silenciosas cuando se finaliza el ultimo nombre en la piedra.

Shino parpadea cuando es empujado lejos del área, baja la cabeza mirando sus pies sumamente lentos... sabe que mucha gente se ha quedado... sabe que muchos de ellos se irán solo empujados por otros a continuar con la vida.

-Tu abuelo estará orgulloso de ti ¿Por qué? Porque continuaras con su legado- dice su padre al salir del bosque, Shino afirma secamente porque a eso se ha entregado cuando su abuelo le dio entrenamiento y temarios.

Tal vez no sea solo una competencia ociosa entre los Nara, Hatake y Aburame.

Es el último recuerdo de su abuelo y lo continuara.

Un maestro espía no es suficiente para la aldea ¿no?

(Jiraya tuvo la sensación que tendría más competencia que un civil en un bar en el futuro)

XXXXX

Sin un lugar oficial donde trabajar, el complejo Hatake está actualmente abierto para los servicios públicos... es un lugar saturado de ir y venir de shinobis en servicio, dando reportes y otorgando puntos de vista de las diferentes áreas afectadas... no hay celebración para el nuevo hokage más allá del nombramiento superficial otorgado unos días atrás.

La aldea no necesita celebraciones en este momento.

Sakumo, ahora sentado en su escritorio reflexiona que esto no fue el mejor desarrollo que pudo predecir para su futuro... su supuesta retirada de servicio... después de que le informaron ciertas anomalías, entendía profundamente la aparente rebelión de algunos clanes contra Sarutobi, pero podían encontrar una mejor opción ¿no?

Su historial cuenta con impecables luchas, pero hay una mancha prominente que se fuerza por destacar para sí mismo... tal vez ya lo supero, puede que vea la estupidez del asunto... pero en algún punto de su existencia en la aldea fue el desterrado.

Cometió un error imperdonable.

A veces cuando piensa que no mira (que es nunca) puede sentir el desdén de la aldea, aun piensan que si no fuera por su fracaso la guerra no se hubiera desatado... susurran a sus espaldas como si no supieran que un shinobi entrenado puede escuchar... sus colegas de equipo en esa misión aprendieron a no continuar con dicha cadena de odio después de un incómodo sermón de Roku.

Entiende, en serio, desearía que hubiera otro mejor candidato.

Porque Sakumo no puede evitar la amargura de haber protegido una aldea tan ingrata.

Intento rechazar la nominación, pero en un evento histórico el total de los clanes shinobis respaldaron su candidatura empujando de una manera ruda el sombrero en sus manos... los civiles, siendo los únicos que parecen rencorosos con el colmillo blanco quisieron objetar.

Pero los Beifong calmaron ese lado de la discusión.

Desde la fundación el clan de los maestros tierra han estado dominando a los civiles, dándoles derechos y obligaciones... fueron los responsables de mitigar el odio irracional al colmillo blanco y tratar de controlar cuando la fuga del jinchuriki sucedió (su único fracaso fue el Uchiha)... ahora no fue la diferencia, expusieron las cualidades del colmillo blanco.

Comprende el sentido de rivalidad de Danzo contra el clan de la tierra si puede manejar tan fácilmente la multitud más incrédula de la aldea (esos que aun piensan que los shinobis son solo su defensa pero no personas sintientes).

Y el daimyo ni siquiera chisteo cuando se envió el documento para hacerlo oficial, al contrario mando las más largas felicitaciones junto con una promoción para tener clientes pudientes en el futuro sin importar el fiasco de los exámenes.

Sakumo subestimaba su fama fuera de la aldea.

Inmediatamente fue inundado de documentación, las necesidades de un pueblo herido son incontables y mantener la fachada contra las otras aldeas es cansado... hasta el momento no se sabe que tan profunda fue la invasión y cuántos de estos objetivos eran en realidad del propio Danzo.

Baatar junto con sus hijos mantienen controlado el daño de su padre, además de intervenir en el propio conflicto interno del clan y sobretodo informar de manera controlada como es que el afamado y respetado Shimura Danzo ahora es oficialmente un traidor a Konoha.

"Robo de linea" es el resumen censurado que se dio a los civiles, pero entre más escarban más pecados y sospechas son visibles... Sakumo odia tener tantos documentos por revisar, pero por el momento confía en Baatar para hacer un resumen al final del mes que se le dio para revisar todo lo que encuentre en las oficinas de Root (un lugar espantosamente cerca de lo que fue la torre del hokage).

Tienen el T&I saturados de estos miembros de raíz tercamente callados, se ha convocado a los Uzumaki para trabajar en los sellos que se han encontrado activados en sus cuerpos... también filtrar a los shinobis de Suna y los pocos de la hierba en pisos separados.

Se masajea el puente de la nariz, usando sus propias vestimentas informales solo el sombrero de Hokage es un adorno en un estante a sus espaldas... mira la oficina desastrosa, pilas de documentos esperándole y una saturación de estantes salvados de la destrucción de la torre.

Por lo menos la parte subterránea no fue dañada, remplazar los trabajos del Nidaime o cualquier investigación seria un dolor y tal vez irrecuperables.

Es algún tipo de consolación que no sea el único con exceso de trabajo.

Todos están trabajando extra además de cubriendo misiones para no detener los ingresos externos de la aldea... se verán en la necesidad de empezar a enviar a los genin a misiones de alto rango como escoltas ante la escases de shinobis en servicio (dividirlos en la limpieza, control de fronteras, los heridos deja pocos para misiones y seguridad interna).

Por lo menos Sakumo solo debe preocuparse por el funcionamiento de la aldea.

Kakashi está sobrellevando los asuntos de su pequeño clan... restauración del bar, sondeo de perdidas, control de información, ingresos y otras cosas pequeñas como jefe interino del complejo, Takeo por supuesto está siendo enseñado considerando que será el próximo líder si es el caso que los tontos del consejo no lo obligan a engendrar otra descendencia.

Los viejos están muy vengativos, a pesar de las claras evidencias contra Danzo... no están contentos con la elección de Sakumo y si pueden molestarlo con la ley de restauración de clanes, lo harán aun cuando no sea al único que afecten (Uzumaki y Senju sufrirían lo mismo).

-Preocuparse por eso no me llevara a nada- se queja quedamente, prefiriendo ordenar sus prioridades e ignorar las maquinaciones de unos ancianos amargados... por una parte sería divertido la idea de un hermanito para Kakashi.

Es preocupante que empiece a divertirse con la desgracia ajena.

-Tengo trabajo- se regaña odiando la temible documentación, ahora entiende mucho el dolor del Sandaime.

Mira la lista de prioridades aun sin tachar que son incontables con un largo y doloroso suspiro eso sin considerar la variable del Akatsuki que Opal groseramente no les ha informado.

Un tocar de puerta, se asoma una cabeza conocida que le sonríe en duda -adelante, Dai-Na- alienta con una sonrisa distrayéndose efectivamente de su trabajo sin fin, se está arrepintiendo cuando ve los documentos que trae en la mano.

-¿Ha visto a Padre?- cuestiona mirando de un lado a otro la niña, sin percatarse del alivio en el viejo Hatake de saber que eso no es suyo (aunque lo será después de pasar por las manos de Sokka).

Sakumo hace memoria con esfuerzo -creo que está de guardia- murmura incierto, los Beifong pueden tener las manos llenas con los civiles y la restauración de su propio complejo, pero se han dado el tiempo de mantener a uno de los suyos no importa si es civil o shinobi para vigilar a Orochimaru (y solo los mayores como Wing, Huan, Sokka, Zuko y Iroh pueden tomar la responsabilidad).

Dai-Na puede haber sido camarera en el destruido bar, pero ha tomado la batuta de ser el auxiliar de Sokka en los deberes con los civiles mientras su hermano Zhao siendo el más desocupado logra levantar el bar junto con Kakashi (Suyin fue enviada a las fronteras) -tenía la esperanza de atraparlo-

-Puedes colocarle los documentos en la habitación al lado de esta- ofrece Sakumo con una indulgente sonrisa sobre la oficina temporal que levantaron en la habitación del costado.

Un suspiro de la joven mirando el entorno sobre el desastre amontonado de lo que fue una ordenada oficina -mi padre le aconsejo que tomara un auxiliar- regaño con una mano en la cadera.

Sakumo hace una mueca porque no ha pensado en eso, si tal vez desee traer a Tsunade pero no la cuenta como su segunda al mando al contrario tiene planes de colocarlos en el consejo o en alguna parte con poder para respaldarlo.

-Jiraya no cuenta- añade Dai-Na tempestuosa, una aterradora similitud al Nidaime.

El colmillo blanco no le daría nada vivo o importante a Jiraya, eso es sin ofenderlo por supuesto.

-Para eso está su comandante Jounin- una voz perezosa interrumpe, la Beifong ni siquiera salta sorprendida al contrario suspira cansada al aspecto del Nara en el marco de la puerta -pero el hombre se olvida de mi-

-Bueno no es como si te hicieras presente- murmura traicionado el Godaime.

Una sonrisa torcida en Shikaku es lo único que recibe como débil respuesta.

Dai-Na niega para sí misma -bueno- levanta la mano espantando cual mosca -dejare estos documentos, aún estoy recibiendo solicitudes y el tío Huan me está ayudando- añade lo último antes de que alguien mencione el exceso de trabajo injustificado.

-Como está el complejo- pregunta Sakumo antes de que la joven se vaya.

Sabe los Senju abrieron la totalidad de su complejo a la casa principal y parte de la secundaria, mientras el resto se colocó temporalmente en el orfanato... un edificio tan resistente que albergo muy bien los números contando a los Gaoling... esto por supuesto detallo la idea de separar al numeroso clan Yuki, algo que verán después de estabilizarse.

La mujer parpadea, mirándose inquieta debajo de la puerta -la parte subterránea fue salvada, cualquiera de mis primos que tenga tiempo está levantando los escombros- sin decir que todavía no es habitable.

Puede tener las manos llenas, un sinfín de pendientes por resolver y solo el tiempo para comer o dormir pero hay algo muy presente en la mente de alguien que creció con el folklore de los Beifong... Sakumo entrelaza sus dedos delante de su barbilla directamente mirando a la joven señorita -¿Lin?- pregunta.

Duda, la joven mira entre Shikaku y Sakumo insegura -Ya es estable, Kanto es optimista... Lao esta aliviado... Fa y Bao están preocupados un poco por sus bobinas de chakra... pero el abuelo Zuko dice que no lo sabremos bien hasta que despierte-

Shikaku arquea la ceja por la breve descripción, pero aguarda en silencio interesado.

-Avísame cuando despierte- Sakumo le sonríe tranquilizador a Dai-Na que se marcha rápidamente.

-Es eso que Opal quiso negociar- murmuro el Nara recordando dicho evento con el "traidor"

-En efecto- oscurece su rostro Sakumo, la información es delicada y fue lo mejor asegurarse que esto no cayera en manos del Akatsuki por más vago que fuera al informar... era una fortuna que haya interceptado al niño antes de que se marchara, el bien sabe no antagonizarlo.

Opal por supuesto que creció con un temor sano por el colmillo blanco.

-¿Es algo que deba preocuparme?- Shikaku cuestiona con un solemne arqueo de ceja al nuevo líder.

-Probablemente- el Hatake suspira encogiéndose de hombros -pero no ahora- añade con sequedad -¿has organizado el grupo de escolta?-

-Jiraya piensa sacar a algunos genin a la aventura- razona escuetamente el jounin, sin decir que era lo único disponible para este tipo de misión sin mucha paga de por medio en el momento de crisis.

Parpadea interesado, no es optimista de pensar que el golpe a Konoha no ha llegado a oídos de Tsunade pero tendrían que convencerla de regresar, sobre todo con Roku muerto y sus planes de integración en pausa -Asegúrate que se marchen lo más pronto posible- ordena.

Shikaku afirma serenamente.

XXXXX

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- cuestiona divertido Kisame mirando el entorno oscuro de esa cueva húmeda.

Hay pasos silenciosos entre la prominente penumbra, ambos diestros en caminar sin la necesidad de observar el entorno... muy conscientes de los obstáculos y la calidad del piso resbaloso.

-Sé que son algo así como parientes lejanos- continua el monstruo de la niebla nada temeroso, solo curioso por este desarrollo poco probable en alguien tan emocional como un cubo de hielo -Pero no hay suficiente sangre entre ustedes para esto ¿no?- arquea la ceja.

Itachi no contesta, solo camina delante con su capa ocultando medio rostro... hay humedad, sonido de un goteo pero nada vivo para el cual molestarse.

Una sonrisa de tiburón del renegado de la niebla -te estas arriesgando a ser castigado-

-No te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes- la voz templada del prodigio resuena en un eco espeluznante, pero no inquieta en nada la atmosfera misteriosa.

-Me importa una mierda- Kisame sonríe siniestramente, no es lealtad lo que mueve esta unidad es simple comodidad... porque no toleraría un remplazo de Itachi cuando apenas aprendieron a sobrellevarse.

Hay silencio perpetuo en el dúo, adentrándose a esta cueva olvidada de dios hasta que llegan a un punto donde se puede ver marcado los sellos de contención... una prisión improvisada para personas altamente peligrosas.

Un silbido de Kisame al detallar cada sello en papel o tinta impermeable a la humedad de la roca, la suave capa del contorno es lo único que avisa que ahí... invisible... hay una barrera fuerte para mantener a todos fuera y al prisionero dentro -que hizo el viejo para merecer esto- pregunta inquisitivo al Uchiha.

El joven se niega a decir cuando seguro el tiburón ya lo sabe, así que solo busca entre las sombras de su escasa vista algo que señale la posición del objetivo de esta visita.

-¿Itachi?- la voz resuena del otro lado de la barrera en un eco cansado.

-Opal- regresa el joven prodigio controlando la emoción de incertidumbre por lo que rastrea en el tono de su mayor, no es tonto para intentar acercarse y tiene que usar su voluntad para mantenerse firme donde está.

Por otra parte Kisame puede ver claramente lo que encierra la barrera, abre sus ojos impresionado porque ahí... atado en el muro de la cueva... estaba el viejo Opal como el peor desastre visto en su vida -pareces sacado del infierno de Jashin del que Hidan menciona- añade siendo considerado.

Itachi se tensa, olfateando imperceptible para hacerse una imagen mental y solo maldice su falta de visión... son sombras para el... pero puede oler sangre vieja y más tinta en el entorno, apenas perceptible con la humedad de la cueva.

-No es tan malo como parece- Opal asegura con un bufido medio curioso de su nariz chueca.

-Tobi te dio una buena arrastrada ¿no?-Kisame interrumpe acercándose airado a la barrera -y por lo que Hidan me comento, también Konan tuvo mucho que ver con el lio que eres ahora- añade con una sonrisa deforme en su rostro azul.

Chasqueo los dientes -Nagato puede haberse ido por el borde- Opal acepta con una sonrisa condescendiente -no me arrepiento- finaliza bravucón.

Kisame le regresa el gesto tan divertido -hombre, tienes mis respetos-

-¿Danzo deserto?- Itachi interrumpe sin esforzarse más por ver a su mayor, aunque hay pesadez en su corazón.

El monstruo de la niebla tomo esto como un despido para discusiones sin importancia, dio un largo paso hacia atrás para solo hacerla de oyente... muy interesado en la discusión pero poco dispuesto a chismear a otros, mantiene un ojo al entorno en caso de tener que salir antes de ser descubiertos.

Solo por esto, el Uchiha le permitió quedarse.

Escuchar la información que tiene el Akatsuki sobre la deserción de Danzo es primordial, pero no lo suficiente para perdonar el acto rebelde de Opal de apoyar la aldea como Konoha haciéndolo ganador de un escarmiento como castigo.

Para el Uchiha su estómago se apretó en furia por la idea de ser una marioneta insignificante, por el simple hecho que han usurpado sharingan de su clan extinto gracias a su ayuda.

-Cálmate chico- la voz serena de Opal le advierte haciéndolo reprimir su instinto asesino, Kisame ríe juguetón -No se puede hacer nada, por lo menos la aldea lo ha expulsado pero eso no significa que sea bueno- finaliza con seriedad.

Kisame no entiende ni quiere entender así que se distrae mirando el entorno.

-Me enviaron a Konoha- informa Itachi secamente al cambiar de tema con brusquedad.

El viejo hombre le da una mirada de consideración -Supongo que Nagato piensa que es un buen momento- murmura jovial, la broma solo visible para quienes saben que aun en ruinas Konoha sigue teniendo los números a su favor.

-Alguna advertencia- cuestiona Itachi con una inseguridad no visible en su rostro.

-Sakumo es hokage, niño- sonríe de medio lado Opal, el propio Kisame ha escuchado del colmillo blanco y está debidamente emocionado -eso sin considerar al resto de los clanes, pero quien soy yo para influenciarte- se encoge de hombros -solo vuelve intacto, que no me quede en este infierno por nada-

-Gracias, Opal- es lo único que puede decir Itachi.

-No hay nada que agradecer, mocoso- el viejo Shimura-Beifong despide sin interés.

En las sombras mirando el intercambio, Tobi se mantiene oculto como un guardia poco efectivo... inclina la cabeza interesado y sabiendo que hay información que no están compartiendo en ese momento, Zetsu le advirtió sobre mantener sus oídos abiertos... los descendientes de Madara son los más peligrosos después de todo.

XXXXX

Puede verlo.

Sentado con dignidad en esa incomoda silla que le han proporcionado, con vendas sucias cubriendo partes de su cuerpo visible, con la misma ropa andrajosa de la lucha... su cabello negro como cascada lisa, sus mismos rasgos delicados tan burlones como recuerda... era el mismo Orochimaru neutralmente colocado y pareciendo injustamente fresco en la celda de interrogación.

No ha dejado de mirar, desear miles de muertes, fugar un poco de su instinto asesino... silbar maldiciones bajas que está segura son audibles... pero Anko no puede entrar, a sus espaldas esta la única persona que detiene un imprudente acto de venganza al criminal apresado.

Beifong Sokka se supone es un civil, alguien que debería ser imposible llegar a este punto del departamento de T&I, pero ahí está... disfrutando privilegios que Anko envidia de ese clan... como todos parecen darles un numero en la sociedad cuando rara vez ejercen en las líneas delanteras de la aldea.

Cuando era joven no lo entendió, no hubo una generación Beifong para coincidir con ella para conocerlos desde niña... pero cuando salió al servicio hizo el descubrimiento del clan más estable en la aldea, con sus amplias bases de movimiento y sin ningún interés en obligar a sus hijos a enfocarse exclusivamente en una elección de vida.

Orochimaru como su sensei facilito el que conocieran a sus integrantes, muchos de ellos la vieron como genin... entonces vino la desgracia y muchos de ellos no la trataron como un espía durmiente... al contrario entendieron su dolor por la traición, aunque nunca dieron indicio de buscar una venganza.

Los maestros tierra insultados no querían vengarse.

No comprendió como pudieron recoger la cría del traidor sin siquiera molestarse en maltratarla, Anko no aceptara que fue envidiosa de tal calidez... como deseo en sus sueños ser esa mocosa... ser protegida del desdén del pueblo.

Esta divagando.

Es malo divagar en esta área bajo los ojos atentos de Sokka.

Si no fuera porque mitigo sus reacciones de vergüenza, estaría sonrojada y un poco acalorada.

No es raro, todos saben que le gustan mayores.

-No contesta a ninguna interrogación- se aclara la garganta Anko deseando romper con su cadena de pensamientos nostálgicos o de venganza por algo más recto.

-Él siempre fue una persona dura- Sokka responde en su voz grave.

-Porque no lo odian- pregunta abandonando las sutilezas, mirando directamente al hombre con los brazos cruzados y su postura insolente -El no solo los traiciono sino que violo a uno de los suyos ¿no merece más que esto?-

Una burla en el rostro regio, el Beifong se acerca alzándose por encima de Anko firme en su mirada -No somos quienes decidimos el destino de los otros, Mitarashi- su tono es uniforme pero la inmoviliza.

Arquea la ceja, una sonrisa condescendiente -Ya veo porque eres un civil- espeta desestimando la elección de alguien con una mentalidad tan poco interesante -nunca veras la gracia de la sangre en tus manos, de simplemente tomar a la gente y romperle el cuello- añade con el tono de insulto sin inmutarse por la dureza de esos ojos verdes.

-Oh no seas grosera, Anko-chan- la voz de Orochimaru viene tan clara interrumpiendo el tenso momento -no pensé criar a un estudiante tan estúpida para antagonizar un Beifong- ahí mirándolos desde su asiento como si no hubiera un vidrio, los ojos dorados la miraban directamente -discúlpala Sokka, simplemente no entiende que ser civil no significa ser débil... sino más bien... un camino menos sangriento y más reflexivo- añade con un gesto apaciguador.

El Beifong se retira como una marea regresando a la calma del mar, mira directamente al vidrio con un rostro neutral e ignorando a una Mitarashi hirviente -Has estado silencioso estos días, Oro-

-Que puedo decir, no me apetecía platicar con el niño Ibiki- asegura airado la serpiente, mirándose las uñas o falta de ellas sin interés -que decir de en general- añade por capricho.

-¿Ahora sí?- arquea la ceja Sokka cruzando sus brazos nada inquieto por tener esta discusión casual con un vidrio de por medio, deteniendo a Anko de agregar su granito en la conversación.

-Como esta mi hija- Orochimaru pregunta como si tuviera el derecho, como si no hubiera estado callado todo este tiempo para hablar naturalmente después de una invasión de gran escala a la hoja.

El Beifong se tensa a la defensiva -No te interesa-

-Claro que me interesa, es mi mejor proyecto- añade casual el sannin.

Hay algo en Anko que se aprieta con el mero tono de aprobación de su sensei por la mera mención de su hija, la envidia es un sentimiento común y trata de golpearla fuera de su sistema sin mucho éxito... sobre todo porque no debería estar buscando aprobación de un traidor.

Orochimaru suspira frustrado -Es una cosa delicada, inestable en el mejor de los casos ahora que hizo la conexión- razona como si fueran unos idiotas que no comprenden algo tan obvio-¿Qué reacciones secundarias tuvo? ¿Afecto su tierra control? ¿Afecto su chakra? ¿Hay algún efecto mental duradero? ¿Sigue siendo Lin?- se había puesto de pie en algún punto de las preguntas, mirándolos directamente a los ojos verdes del Beifong.

Anko parpadea con sorpresa, el vidrio se cuartea y se siente inmovilizada por la mera oleada de instinto asesino de alguien tan prominente como Sokka.

-No te interesa- gruñe el maestro tierra controlando sus emociones para un respiro de alivio de Anko.

-Soy el único que puede ayudarle, Sokka- sonríe consolador el Sannin irritando a los dos de la sala.

XXXXX

Huan es una persona imponente de una forma que no imagino.

Recuerda que de niño lo miraba de lejos, los Uchiha que no eran Uchiha como su padre los señalaba... en ese entonces era un hombre gentil, un civil que no se miraba como alguien a considerar... ahora, obstruyendo el camino da la fachada de ser más peligroso que en esos felices días.

Sigue siendo un civil, es ahora un Uchiha... e Itachi deseo que fuera de otra manera el recuentro, deseando internamente agradecer el que haya cuidado de Sasuke y que se comprometieran en levantar el clan en ruinas.

Porque Itachi nunca pensó que fuera una trampa de los Beifong en convertirse en Uchiha.

Ni siquiera están cercas de ver el muro de Konoha cuando fueron interceptados, no le extraña... ve borrosamente a Suyin en el grupo como un sensor capaz, ha mejorado... le duele no poder actuar de otra manera más que como un hostil.

Le duele no poder verla con claridad.

-Vaya grupo de bienvenida- Kisame suspira fingidamente, sus músculos están tensos listos para sacar su espada a la mínima provocación.

-No tenemos la intención de pelear- Huan interrumpe haciendo un ademan para bajar la tensión, Gaoling se alinean a sus espaldas y algunas mascaras anbu obedecen con renuencia -¿Qué objetivo tienen?- pregunta tranquilo.

Un civil controlando un grupo shinobi, deben estar demasiado necesitados para acudir a la parte inactiva de la comunidad entrenada... pero no lo dice, solo inclina su cabeza ligeramente calculando sus opciones -nuestro negocio no es con ustedes-

-Y sabrás que no te podemos dejar pasar como si fueras un invitado ¿verdad?- Huan replica educadamente, su mano siempre descansando en la peligrosa espada en su cinturón.

-Lo sé- Itachi reflexiona con ausencia.

Kisame es el primero en reaccionar, sonriendo salvajemente justo en el momento en que es lanzado fuera por una patada bien colocada en el torso por Suyin demostrando que ha mejorado lo suficiente como para ser un contrincante y no morir en batalla.

Por un momento es molesto ser ignorado por ella, pero tiene prioridades al ver ojos rojos regresándole la mirada.

Huan da unas ordenes silenciosas, el grupo de Gaoling y Anbu se dispersan rápidamente... ahora quedan ambos en el claro con el eco de la lucha... obviamente aun con la aldea herida, no están teniéndola fácil y probablemente tengan que retirarse.

Nagato subestimo el estado de Konoha (una parte de sí mismo, se alegra de su fracaso para traer al jinchuriki).

-Sasuke aun te odia- dice Huan conversacional.

Itachi solo lo mira sin moverse para iniciar una pelea.

-Solía despertarse llorando, mirando rojo y odiando cada centímetro de su hogar... todo en silencio, sin quejarse y ahogándose en su sufrimiento- continua el adulto con una sonrisa indulgente, sus ojos como sharingan girando perezosamente.

Sigue sin comprender, está listo para la batalla pero no será el que la inicie con una variable incalculable como lo es un Beifong civil.

-No nos hablaba cuando nos mudamos, solía pensar que éramos invasores- continua informal, mirando el entorno en viejos recuerdos -pasaron meses antes de que pudiera darnos los buenos días, de dejar de vernos como unos oportunistas... paso un año antes de que decidiera acercarse a uno de nosotros en sus momentos de pesadillas- ríe para sí mismo, era más como que Shaoran como el niño insolente que es se metía a la habitación de Sasuke sin permiso.

El prodigio de Uchiha escucho todo esto con hambre, pero no se movió se mantuvo a la defensiva aun cuando su corazón se apretaba con las vivencias resumidas de su hermanito.

-Y un día le pregunte si quería ser shinobi, que no estaba obligado a este sendero si no lo quería- Huan lo mira como si lo comprendiera por completo, tan diferente de Opal... tan diferente del mundo que lo ve como un asesino, un monstruo.

Itachi se rompe internamente pero mantiene el control de su rostro.

El antes Beifong lo mide con lentitud -Por fin lloro delante de mí, se rompió en miles de pedazos con el mero ofrecimiento... así que dime, mi niño ¿querías ser shinobi?-

No.

Fue un grito mental al saltar con un kunai en mano, en chocar el acero contra la espada firme delante de sus ojos... chocando con otros rojos sinceros, firmes y sin juicio... fue repelido con un fuerte empuje, pero haciendo sellos el katon quemo todo en su camino.

Itachi no quería ser un shinobi, pero era lo que su padre quería.

Arde más que nada en el mundo los hubiera de esa pregunta.

Patea, golpea, corta, lanza y esquivar... salta fuera de la espada, pero controla su emoción física... pero hay una incomodidad en sus ojos.

Decide retirarse, huir de estas alteraciones que amenazan con desbordarse.

Opal no menciono nada de esto, tal vez ni siquiera sabía que Huan es un conocedor natural de su situación, que comprende más a su hermano... que hubiera sido mejor como padre, como líder de clan.

Recoge a Kisame quien se queja de interrumpir su diversión, no hay palabras que puedan salir de su garganta apretada... solo da una mirada... ignora a Suyin y todos los que vigilan en los árboles.

No quieren pelear, pero si se fuerza por pasar será un infierno de Jashin.

En este mundo Sasuke no se da cuenta de lo cercas que estuvo Itachi de romper su rutina en la aldea.

XXXXX

Sakumo tiene una agenda apretada, la aldea son un sinfín de estructuras levantándose... de genin ayudando en la reconstrucción... de caminos ya despejados y la puerta ya está orgullosamente restaurada en los muros de protección... la torre del hokage no lo marco como prioridad, pero ya estará liberando el presupuesto para iniciar con los trabajos.

Revisando los documentos de su enviado a Suna, el Hatake predice que estarán cerrando negociaciones en el transcurso de este mes... hubo un poco de escaramuzas en sus fronteras, pero la rendición es definitiva... con los hijos de Kazekage bien usados a su favor, probablemente establezcan a un aliado firme en el futuro.

Gaara es un niño inteligente, lo ha estado tratando durante su encierro y sin el manto enloquecido es el único de los tres hijos de la arena capaz de aspirar al siguiente líder sensato para un pueblo con necesidades y hambriento.

Sonríe por su logro, el colmillo blanco tiene un mundo de cualidades y una de esas es moldear a las futuras generaciones a su conveniencia.

La aldea del sonido es un punto aparte, su silencio es inquietante y teniendo a su líder en sus calabozos le hace mantener un ojo literal o figurativo en esas fronteras... por alguna razón lo pone en un sentimiento de anticipación perpetuo.

Mientras el resto de las aldeas se han lavado las manos sobre cualquier responsabilidad en la invasión, al parecer la fuga de información que Danzo hizo un numero dentro de la aldea se ha extendido provocando validos respaldos para no responder a cualquier intento de remuneración de parte de Konoha.

Por ahora no es seguro, pero sus informantes en cada aldea han dado la firme teoría que no recibirán al viejo halcón en sus aldeas... considerando el pecado de traición, manipulación y discordia... las aldeas ven más el peligro que las ventajas de tener a alguien como Danzo en su nómina.

Root es otro agujero difícil de tapar, no es optimista de que será un trabajo de solo meses... muchos de estos objetivos se han suicidado en el transcurso de tiempo desde la invasión, otros pocos no han reaccionado favorablemente y muy pocos han aceptado de buena gana que se les retiren los sellos.

La lealtad es algo gravado en fuego en todos esos miembros resguardados de root, Sakumo en verdad desea que esas lealtades sean cambiadas porque serian una ventaja grande en las líneas de Konoha... está negociando en cambiar dicha mentalidad al entablar a Baatar como el suplente de Danzo, pero es algo peligroso, admite que en el futuro estos individuos nunca tendrán la confianza de trabajar solos.

En una nota sobresaliente de su semana, entrego los chalecos a los nuevos chuunin que obtuvieron su promoción a pesar del fiasco del examen.

No es solo porque se lo merecen, sino porque la necesidad de la aldea hace que empuje a través de la línea a varios genin con el fin de llenar los espacios vacíos y cubrir las misiones con el fin de obtener ingresos necesarios.

Tristemente fue un evento sin alguna ceremonia, con una oficina desastrosa y con solo escasos minutos para hacer el juramento... darles palabras de aliento... entregar chalecos y despedirlos rápidamente.

Por lo menos Nara Shikamaru, Beifong Mulan y Hyuga Ami fueron comprensivos sobre el evento fugaz.

La puerta suena abierta, levanta su rostro para sonreír cansadamente a la vista de Tsunade -Tardaste- es lo primero que le dice, sin recriminar nada sobre su ausencia prolongada.

-Jiraya me dijo que murió- la princesa da un paso firme enfrente de su escritorio, mirándolo como un halcón peligroso pero Sakumo nunca le ha tenido miedo a la mujer por más poderosa que fuera.

-Supongo que no hay felicitaciones- se endereza en su silla con un gesto divertido al sombrero de Hokage empolvándose en su estante a sus espaldas, Tsunade por supuesto no esta entretenida -Si, Roku murió- añade, puede ver a Jiraya cerrando la puerta de la oficina justo en el momento en que la hermosa princesa se derrumba a llorar.

Es incomodo, no solo porque Sakumo es un fiasco consolando gente sino porque Jiraya parece adolorido emocionalmente... todos de su generación saben que hay amor no correspondido entre ellos dos, pero también lo que hubo entre Roku y ella.

Kyoshi es la evidencia poco probable de esa relación sin formalidades, Sakumo en un inicio pensó que fue el resultado de un solo error (una borrachera)... pero se enteró que hubo otra bendición de esta relación y con el numero afligido de Tsunade en este momento, aunque no sea el amor que juro a Dan... Seguro hay aprecio como el padre de sus hijos.

XXXXX

El equipo 7 esta fracturado.

Es un descubrimiento aterrador desde el ojo agudo de Kakashi.

Había estado tan ocupado en todos sus deberes ya sea como líder de clan o como shinobi, para realizar una convocación oficial de su equipo para sondearlos de la manera correcta como su padre le aconsejo hacer.

No pensó que fuera grave lo que sea sucedió durante el examen, en su mente solo eran discusiones de niños pero debió de poner atención sobretodo al desdén que Sasuke ejercía a Sakura de manera descarada.

Ahora mira a los niños como si le fueran a explotar.

Naruto no deja de enviar miradas de odio a un Sasuke apático, Sakura es un mar nervioso en su silla de ruedas... obviamente no está en forma para estar en servicio.

Se aclara la garganta -como sabrán, estoy ocupado- dice con apatía, una sonrisa de ojo para sacarlos de quicio... pueden ser un peligro explosivo, pero Kakashi no es quien para tratar a todos con guantes de seda -así que los dividiremos- canturrea.

-NO PUEDE DEJARNOS ASI- Naruto por supuesto lo señala groseramente -TENEMOS ESPERANDOLO, TODO PARA ESTO- se queja airadamente.

-No es como si no hubieran estado haciendo nada- poniendo su mejor postura desinteresada Kakashi, despide las quejas -Nemuri te tiene ocupado y estoy seguro Wing atrapo al grupo Chidori para entrenarlos- espeta poco competitivo por las atenciones del equipo que formo para enseñarles su técnica.

Aunque le gusta Dalai, Seshi, Shaoran, Fa y su adorable Sasuke... no está lo suficiente loco para estar mucho tiempo con Gao y Mao, por lo que sabe este último está enseñando a su hermano el Chidori por lo que le quita la pena de tratarlo otra vez.

El grupo chidori es su orgullo, pero están en buenas manos con Wing aun con sus conocimientos limitados sobre herencias del clan Uchiha, los estudios que hizo el Nidaime son buenos para heredar a las nuevas generaciones... por lo que sabe Huan ha detenido la investigación de los pergaminos de clan hasta que la aldea esté funcionando completamente.

-Y Sakura...- llama a su kunoichi silenciosa antes de que los niños sigan quejándose -necesito que te recuperes, antes de enviarte a un grupo genin de improviso- advierte recibiendo una seca afirmación.

Suspira, en verdad sus niños son un lio emocional.

-NISIQUIERA TIENES NADA QUE HACER- acusa escandalosamente Naruto, Sasuke afirma en apoyo total.

-Bueno, auch- Kakashi canturrea apático -sabes que cubro a mi padre en sus responsabilidades ¿no?- arquea la ceja, Naruto baja la mirada avergonzado -pero bueno... el equipo de Shigeo tiene una vacante, estoy seguro te recibirá en tu estado, Sakura...- inicia los negocios -Genma te recibirá a ti, Sasuke- señala al rubio -Asuma te tiene una bienvenida Naruto- sonríe al desaparecer.

Era mejor no dejar que la idea les cayera a sus quejicas genin.

Además, lastimosamente tenía una prometida que evitar.

Algo difícil cuando tienes trabajo de oficina en montones y un lugar fijo donde estar.

XXXXX

Lin suelta un suspiro largo cuando abre los ojos con cansancio.

Siente como si hubiera tenido un horrible sueño.

Sus músculos se sienten engarrotados, por lo que no lucha por sentarse... esta cómoda con tratar de ubicarse.

Su boca esta reseca.

-Bienvenida- Tenzo es lo primero que ve borrosamente, Lin lucha por limpiarse sus ojos algo que tarda algunos segundos.

Cuando lo hace, su sensei parece algo demacrado pero en lo demás saludable.

Siente una emoción dormida en su pecho... como si algo estuviera siendo retenido en su interior.

No tiene otra que fruncir el ceño, tratar de hablar pero su garganta es incómodamente molesta.

-No te molestes, tu garganta esta lastimada- Tenzo le dice consolador, ayudándola a sentarse para tomar un buen vaso de agua.

Su piel se siente extraña, todo es nítido a sus sentidos y rápidamente se da cuenta que su habilidad como sensor parece muy desarrollada... puede sentir a todos en el complejo, este no es su hogar... piensa con ausencia al apagar ese don como un interruptor, recordando en lapsos todo lo que sucedió.

Ahora su mirada es inquisitiva.

Mira a su sensei por respuestas, este le sonríe calidamente -te perdiste de mucho, Lin-chan- añade con una torpe palmada en su cabeza.

Y ella sabe que eso es una subestimacion.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Empezaremos con el punto de vista de Lin nuevamente.

Solo puse en general los cambios que hubo... aqui no hubo persecusion... y probablemente se atrase algunos eventos canon o simplemente se cambien por otros.

En el proximo capitulo comenzare a poner el arbol genealógico Beifong en mis notas finales.

Neah20 fuera


	27. Libro 26

Libro 26: Lin

Ahora Lin mira por la ventana de su habitación austera, se ha mantenido en reposo por órdenes estrictas del médico... pero sobretodo del Hokage (Sakumo, un hombre al que no podrá vengarse por apartarla como una muñeca indefensa porque está fuera de su alcance).

Por ahora lo permitió, se dejó tomar estos necesarios días para recuperarse y sobretodo de resumir su caótica semana desde que despertó en una costumbre muy saludable de su anterior vida en forma de bitácoras mentales.

Empezó con los relatos de Tenzo, su sensei cansado se mantuvo sentado con un gesto placido, ropa de civil (que no es otra variación oscura de lo que ya usa como jounin, solo que sin el chaleco y el casco), siempre mirándola con atención buscando algo en los primeros minutos de la visita.

Al parecer encontró algo positivo, porque visiblemente se relajó... no es que Lin fuera a señalarlo.

Continuo llenándole el espacio de todo este tiempo que estuvo fuera, de las vivencias de sus hijos... cada uno de ellos creciendo diferente y llenándola de un pesar que su vieja vida aún seguía recordándole... los jóvenes no deberían estar en primera línea.

Al menos se supone que no debe estar preocupada ante cualquier daño que pudieran experimentar tanto físico o mental al ser criados como shinobis... pero teniendo el ejemplo de Gaara, los traumas suelen ser enfrentados de una manera exagerada, violenta o distante en tipos extremos de estas condiciones.

Este último pensamiento no la tranquiliza.

No sabrá el daño hasta que los vea.

Ahora no está enojada con ellos (es con Sakumo).

Aun con los vacíos llenándose con las crónicas de su sensei, puede sentir que gran parte de los detalles están siendo retenidos de manera hábil... si fuera un genin normal no se hubiera percatado... pero con su experiencia como alguien de poder en una ciudad multirracial, fue evidente.

Fue insultante, en su interior trato de controlar su disgusto y no provocar lo que sea siente que duerme dentro de ella.

Fingió fluir con las divagaciones de su amable sensei mientras describía quien, cómo y cuándo estará la torre del hokage en funcionamiento al que los usuarios del Mokuton... aun él que estaba todavía fuera de servicio activo por cualquier daño que no se ha molestado en explicar... están siendo encargados de la infraestructura.

Sabía que no podía exigir, no le correspondía y la disciplina fue atesorada por Lin.

Porque hoy en día es el último peldaño de la jerarquía de mando.

Apenas está empezando en las líneas delanteras.

Es un genin.

Escucho de los prisioneros, pero no su estado o planes futuros.

Escucho del estado de la aldea... pero no como afecto el flujo comercial así como a las misiones de clientes o tratos con el extranjero.

A un genin nunca le reportaran lo que sucede fuera del conocimiento común como negociaciones, relaciones exteriores, efectos internos ante la deserción de Danzo, quien es sospechoso de dañar algo tan privado como el complejo Beifong y el verdadero estado de una aldea herida.

La resignación es un nudo que debió tragar forzosamente.

Puede ser su imaginación, pero está segura mientras escucha que Korra se está burlando de ella.

Suspira, no es como si pudiera conversar con comodidad... con su garganta cerrada y limitada a señales de mano, dejo que todo estuviera bajo el control de jounin.

Ese primer día pasó cada fase con su amable sensei quien la ayudo en alimentarla (su garganta duele) y cuidarla... era extraño, admite que no hubo interrupciones por algún médico, visita o familiar.

Sospecha que fue premeditado... observar fue siempre una de sus habilidades que la han mantenido viva.

Pero Tenzo tendrá sus razones, todos los que saben esta despierta probablemente la están sondeando... después de todo no ha escuchado nada sobre el incidente con shukaku.

Otra vez lo permitió, probablemente otra seña que está cambiando.

Lin sabía con todo lo dicho a través de las divagaciones de su sensei que sus parientes no salieron indemnes, pero aun con este conocimiento previo, no amortiguo enteramente el golpe de los nombres a quienes tallaron en la piedra conmemorativa o en el panteón civil del clan.

Fue estratégico empezar con los bordes.

Contar sobre otras personas antes de dejar caer la noticia completa sobre su clan.

Extrañamente ese primer día Tenzo fue su única visita, dejándola tan fría por la pérdida de su líder de clan como de su gran amigo Yuu... eso sin contar a tantos del clan secundario ahora tan reducido.

Tantos nombres de quienes no va a volver a ver.

Fue un fracaso, su emoción profesional se retorció en tanto que pudo haber hecho... pero sabe es tonto, sobretodo infructuoso culparse cuando eso estuvo fuera de su alcance... aun con este conocimiento se sigue torturando de lo que pudo haber sido si tan solo Sakumo no hubiera tomado la decisión de apartarla.

Una noche de pesadillas, ingobernable sangre y susurros velados... el sentimiento del avatar tan claro en su ser, no solo era el sentido de perdida... sino el hecho que hay un poder latente como una bomba de tiempo ¿Qué evitara que vuelva activarse? ¿Qué se lleve su vida?

Durmió poco esa noche, pensando en lo que siente tan diferente de su cuerpo y que tanto perdieron.

Al segundo día su despertar fue un tanto tortuoso como si el poco sueño estuviera lleno de recuerdos cansados, aun no podía hablar para su molestia y solo peino su cabello hacia atrás en la floja trenza que adopto desde que despertó.

Pueden verse sus mechones blancos en su totalidad, esos que oculta en su peinado Beifong típico de su otra vida.

Su primo Lao le trajo el desayuno con una sonrisa soleada aunque algo nublado por el mismo luto que todos portan... no hubo ningún tipo de comentario sobre su ausencia el día anterior, solo menciono cuantas veces ha desalojado a Mao del complejo Senju desde la noche pasada.

Está cansado, puede verlo Lin en su postura, en sus ojeras... pero ningún maestro tierra es débil.

Le cuenta como tenían los horarios tan apretados con Kanto, Bao y el cómo médicos civiles apoyando con lo que podían a Fa que era un médico nin... tenían jornadas en ambos hospitales además de cubrir a los que tenían en el orfanato o el complejo Senju... su abuelo Zuko junto con Iroh que han salido de su retiro para dar más manos.

(El clan tiene médicos, muchos siguiendo la profesión secundaria que Tobirama heredo como Senju y cuando hay emergencias como ahora... toman el asunto de manera privada para brindar mayor comodidad además de atención).

Con el regreso de Tsunade y Kyoshi fueron un gran alivio.

Tuvo que sonreír ante sus payasadas, sus juegos y competencias... divertirse al saber que sus temibles primos Shimura no cruzarían la línea cuando un ultimátum de Fa y Kyoshi para no sacarla antes de la alta les fue expresado con promesas dolorosas.

Un abrazo, una ligera despedida y si buscas... encuentras el luto en los animados ojos verdes de sus parientes.

Su abuelo la visito esa misma tarde con una gran sonrisa de disculpas, un apretón aplastante y susurros de consuelos o excusas por no haber estado presente en su despertar... Lin se negó a pensar que de hecho dolió no ver a su abuelo, pero comprendía.

Es una adulta, puede adivinar porque sus parientes no estuvieron ahí para ella.

(Zuko por su parte observa con alivio que las observaciones de Tenzo fueron acertadas, ahí es solo su nieta... nada de lo que Orochimaru dijo visible por ahora)

La discusión entre ellos fue suave, llena de avances sobre su destruido clan y la hospitalidad que ha tenido el Senju... agregando más anécdotas vergonzosas de sus primos que sobrellevan el cambio, la pequeña ceremonia de la toma de poder que Sokka le otorgo a Kyoshi... terminando en cómo Mao y Gao han pasado mucho tiempo con el resto de su familia, aprovechando para llenarse del calor que por culpa de su abuelo no podían aprovechar.

Escuchar cómo han organizado pijamas al auto invitarse al complejo Uchiha es divertido, seguro Sasuke estará al límite de su paciencia o escandalizado por la descarada invasión, contra maestros tierra no tiene mucha resistencia y seguro fue arrastrado (Hyugas también fueron involucrados).

Los extraña a todos.

Lin por supuesto lee fácilmente los ojos tristes de su abuelo, la postura lánguida y el cansancio... seguro tiene mucho trabajo para lidiar con el luto como se debe... como todos.

Al finalizar el diagnóstico fue revelador, un aumento en sus canales de chi eran sustancial y una mirada contemplativa finalizo cuando Iroh llego en su tempestiva presencia, interrumpiendo tensiones al tomar la batuta como el medico shinobi autonombrado.

Zuko se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación, mirando a su hermano trabajar en el mismo manto conversacional de divagaciones sin importancia como la planeación de una boda entre el Hyuga/Beifong que trae dolores de cabeza por lo tradicional que son los primeros, algunos noviazgos que deben transformarse en cosas más serias señalando sin sutileza a ciertos profesores de la academia, personas que deben enfrentar enamoramientos directamente y acosos a cierto prometido escurridizo que es Kakashi.

Lin quería reírse como sus abuelos conversaban naturalmente de la vida amorosa de sus jóvenes con desapego y poca vergüenza... claro el problema no era el clan de los maestros tierras, acostumbrados a ser directos... eran el resto que podían bailar alrededor del interés sin valor para enfrentarlo como dignos shinobis que son.

El diagnostico casi fue similar, Iroh aseguro que sus bobinas de chakra también sufrieron un aumento desproporcional... casi poniéndola al nivel monstruoso de Hashirama (sus palabras fueron "Es una buena cosa que los viejos Senju estén muertos, sabrá el sabio que habrían hecho si supieran otra cualidad que nuestro clan tiene del Shodaime").

El final de este segundo día fue tranquilo, sereno con promesas que todos estarán bien... correspondió con una sonrisa sincera, la madurez de entender y la obvia falta de mención sobre cualquier cosa que involucrara su folclore.

Son tierra... esperar y escuchar.

En su tercer día recibió a Fa.

La medico era seria en su andar, sentada a su lado cepillándole el cabello y ayudándola a bañar (odia estar tan debilitada).

Relata cómo ha logrado persuadir a ciertos jóvenes Hyuga para seguir el camino de un médico, el caos que está haciendo Irio por tener más competencia y la nueva tentativa de ley para que todo equipo tenga un médico experimentado además de que todos sepan primeros auxilios.

Ciertamente no esperaba que también le informara que estaba detrás de un Tokubetsu jounin de nombre Shiranui Genma... que aunque es mucho mayor... no es algo por lo cual deba desalentarse, que el problema eran sus hermanos sobreprotectores... tal vez, extrañamente es Shaoran y Sasuke quienes son el problema... a Bao y Huan parece solo importarles que al menos uno de sus futuros hijos tengan el nombre Uchiha.

Lin rio divertida al despedirse con un abrazo cálido.

Por la tarde Kyoshi fue su visita, su prima ha madurado desde la última vez que la vio... aun sus ojos firmemente cerrados y el cambio es solo en la longitud de su cabello, ese extraño mini rombo tatuado en el centro de su frente y la elección de ropa a algo más propio de las antiguas guerreras que conocía de su viejo mundo.

Conocer a su hermanito fue asombroso, Kamui llevara el nombre Senju por algún acuerdo entre sus padres sobre ayudar al casi extinto clan a llenar sus números sin codiciar el liderazgo que les correspondían al ser la línea de Hashirama.

Supone que esto debió de ser la primera pista de la inminente noticia que recibiría ese día.

Culpa su distracción, algo imperdonable para la temible Lin Beifong... al burbujeante ser que es el niño de 6 años que es Kamui... quien cuestiona profundamente sobre lo emocionado que esta de ver su herencia como maestro tierra, el templo que sabe está intacto debajo de escombros o los incontables viajes.

Nunca pensó en la madre.

En la que se supone es la pareja del fallecido Roku.

No hay muchos Senju de elección considerando que los que conoce son masculinos.

Son cosas que no se molestan en explicarles a los más jóvenes, Lin también admite su negligencia en este aspecto... después de todo de algún lado debió de venir la otra mitad de la genética de Kyoshi y Kamui.

Sea la verdad siempre pensó que murió, como muchas de las madres Beifong (a veces ronda el rumor que están malditos, que cada persona que se casa con el clan está condenado a dejar solo al maestro tierra).

Entonces lo detecto en el borde de sus sentidos que también aumentaron como sensor, un desconocido pero ligeramente familiar acercándose constantemente a su habitación sin obstáculos.

Ver a una espectacular rubia interrumpiendo no la hizo más que arquear la ceja y detener el balbuceo del niño... ambas se miraron con calculo, hasta que una sonrisa apreciativa ilumino a la extraña que se presentó como Senju Tsunade, uno de los afamados Sannin y al parecer madre de Kyoshi.

-Gracias al sabio tu madre gano en ti- fue su saludo grosero al verla de cerca, sobre todo las mechas blancas que manchan su cabello negro y como mucho de ella no parece salir de Orochimaru pero si se esforzaba podía verlo.

Nunca se casó con Roku, su relación fue escandalosa y liberal... pero Lin observa durante su relato, que hay aprecio y perdida en los ojos impresionantes del sannin que ahora tiene en su regazo a su regañado hijo y a sus espaldas a Kyoshi (quien ahora ve el parecido)... amaba a su tío tan profundamente que dolía.

Ese día termino con la interrupción de Jiraya, ambos sannin le daban discretos vistazos cuando creían no miraba... casi como si fuera a desaparecer... a veces con cariño, como si pudieran ver a su padre antes de perderse en la locura... en ocasiones con precaución, al igual que una bomba.

Lin sabe que el hombre ha estado tanto tiempo en la aldea, pero en ningún momento hasta ahora ha tenido el valor de visitarla... era mejor no señalarlo, ahora estaba más entretenida en leer como la atmosfera entre ambos adultos reinaba en incomodidad de muchos asuntos sin resolver.

Tsunade y Jiraya parecían rondarse pero asegurándose de no chocar en conversaciones.

En su cuarto día, recibió a su equipo genin.

Irio lloro sobre injusticias de no dejarlo verla a pesar de ser su hogar, Takeo solo puntualizo que aprender los deberes de un líder de clan apestaba... al menos en eso, ambos niños estaban muy de acuerdo.

Sentados e invadiendo su espacio, la maestra tierra sonrió con cariño cuando ambos señalaron lo diferente que se ve con otro peinado.

Lin puede fingir que todo está igual mientras ríen ante cualquier aventura durante su ausencia, con su comportamiento exasperante e infantil casi puede parecer que no ha pasado nada relevante... pero las evidencias están ahí, buscando en lo más profundo de ellos.

El cambio es más profundo que aquella misión donde obtuvo su cicatriz característica en su mejilla.

No solo es en las marcas nuevas que tienen, como la herida aun roja que atraviesa desde el lado izquierdo al derecho pasando por el tabique de Irio... casi perdió la vista... luego el ojo faltante de Takeo, que casi parece una copia al carbón del copy nin... sino en sus posturas, maduraron aún más con esta cercana experiencia y una parte de Lin dolió por no ser parte del crecimiento... algo que se arrepintió rápidamente porque ningún niño debería haber luchado por vivir.

Ningún niño debería tener la falta de brillo en sus ojos.

Cualquier consuelo no será bien recibido, estos chavales son criados shinobis... se lo ha repetido desde que sensei le conto sus desventuras... pero aun no deja que esa amargura se instale como una frialdad profunda en su estómago.

Por lo menos no han matado, pero en este mundo eso no es un consuelo... seguro su sensei se lo recordara cuando vuelvan a misiones fuera del pueblo.

Kakashi vino a media tarde luciendo un desastre nervioso, casi cuidándose las espaldas y adentrándose en la habitación como un santuario protector de cualquier mal que lo aqueja... por supuesto hay una mirada juiciosa en Lin que es respondida con insolencia por el supuesto adulto.

El jounin obviamente no les está diciendo que lo persigue y procede a sentarse en un rincón casi invisible del recinto con una naturalidad practicada "sigan como si no estuviera" les dijo al sacar su insolente libro y leer.

Takeo por supuesto que le es imposible pasar de la presencia de su tutor en asuntos del clan, el mayor solo le da una mirada de ojo diciendo que no se preocupara... que el complejo no se incendiara por tomarse un día de descanso (su tono no era muy relajante para nadie).

Lin niega a los cielos por las excentricidades de estos shinobis, obviamente Kakashi disfruta ser el centro de la atención y no sabe si es fingido ese manto de persecución que fue visible al principio, por lo menos Takeo obtuvo más atención de su pariente... un minúsculo consuelo al menos.

El hombre por supuesto decidió que ser un adorno no iba a funcionar, comenzando a unirse a las conversaciones con comentarios picaros u observaciones fatalistas.

"Irio-kun eso fue asqueroso, puedes morir infectado"

"Takeo ve directo con Mulan-chan y declárate... te puede ganar Neji-kun en eso"

"No, Lin... tu deberías quedarte linda en tu cama... todos vendrán a verte por turnos"

"Mah extraño a mis adorables genin"

Lin le lanzo la almohada con fuerza provocándole carcajadas y estuvo tentada a aplastarlo con toda la tierra que probablemente fuera a invocar en su poder excesivo... pero cualquier cosa por borrarle su insipiente sonrisa molesta del rostro cubierto.

Kakashi por supuesto les dio una mirada petulante bien expresiva en su único ojo, una habilidad desarrollada de años que Takeo anhela imitar ahora que igualmente está limitado.

Sokka entra tranquilamente por la puerta interrumpiéndoles, Kakashi se congela, enderezándose en segundos para mirar la ventana donde Iroh le da un saludo grosero de mano y un gesto presumido que dice en toda su expresión "ni lo intentes, será doloroso para ti".

Un latido... dos latidos... Kakashi se encorvo en su altura con una gran nube depresiva, se dejó agarrar como un cachorro castigado por Sokka quien no dudo en arrastrar al copy nin con cortas despedidas y promesas de una visita con menos molestias.

Cuando se quedaron solos se miraron antes de que Irio rompiera en carcajadas altivas, Takeo parecia avergonzado y Lin sentía que todo se pagaba en esta vida.

El quinto día estuvo lleno de sorpresas.

Recibió a sus primos tan temprano en la mañana, como una manada a la que acaban de soltar... su habitación estuvo abarrotada que el montón de cabezas bicolor sobresalían si los mirabas desde la ventana... por supuesto que Shikamaru, Shino y extrañamente Sasuke era donde se encontraban... un trio incomodo que no dejaban de beber desde afuera la manera caótica de los Beifong.

Aun cuando los médicos la vigilaban, también estaban ahí conviviendo quitados de la pena... todos alegres de verla con bien, quejándose porque los adultos son unos exagerados (Shaoran) y como ya la esperaban para otra pijamada programada en el complejo Uchiha ("DEJEN DE INVITARSE" grito Sasuke bien indignado e ignorado).

Lin intento ponerse de pie, hacer algo de actividad fuera de los ejercicios musculares que sus doctores (y parientes) le han recetado... pero fallo... es como si todo girara, fue sostenida por Mao y Gao con sus finísimos reflejos además de ser los que estaban literalmente escoltándola en su cama (se supone que es un lugar individual pero los dos se obligaron a encajar a pesar que son mayores, ocupando más espacio).

Sus abuelos por supuesto que llegaron, Sokka le dio un saludo desde la puerta donde prefirió quedarse dándole una mirada a Shaoran para que dejara de saltar cercas del rincón... Zuko sonrió con gentileza discutiendo con Maylin sobre cualquier asunto del orfanato... Iroh se reunió alrededor de los primos vestidos de Anbu susurrando furiosamente con Wing... luego estaban Huan en la ventana tratando de calmar a Sasuke, finalizando con Tsunade que parecía cómoda con observar el recibimiento de Kamui que aunque no llevara el nombre... era reconocido como pariente de sangre.

Anuncios como la fecha de la boda con los Hyuga ("Que lastre" dijo Shikamaru sabiendo que será arrastrado a esa miseria, Shino afirmo comprensivo), el compromiso oficial de los profesores ("¡Iruka-sensei se va a casar!" grito escandalizado Naruto quien acaba de llegar) y de Kyoshi con Kakashi ("¡que!" Sasuke y Naruto gritaron al mismo tiempo).

(Trata de ignorar como se sintió el chakra abrazador y tóxico de Naruto, es como Gaara... Casi la marea, Mulán y el abuelo Sokka la miraron con simpatía y le enseñaron al menos mitigar su malestar a ser tolerable, al menos mantuvo su máscara imperturbable estable aunque Shikamaru la miro raro... Odio esa sensibilidad innecesaria... recordó como olvidó esa sensación durante su tiempo en el bosque en esa prueba del exámen).

Se convirtió en una fiesta donde Lin solo observo serena, aun con su fracaso de ponerse de pie y ligeramente castigada... durmió rodeada además de apretada (los Shimura se negaron a dejarla dormir sola) por toda su familia... no tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con sus otros hijos pero ellos estaban felices de verla de lejos por ahora (culpa a sus primos de esto).

El sexto día fue un poco más tranquilo, despertando tarde y despidiendo a su familia quien admitía tenían mucho que hacer ("No olvides la reunión en el complejo Uchiha")... la dejaron después de desayunar.

Una visita inesperada al medio día, con comida y dulces... Sarutobi Hiruzen junto con su nieto Konohamaru llegaron a sentarse a su lado en una mesa improvisada con vestimentas casuales y una actitud relajada.

Lin mantuvo su cara neutral, aunque ciertamente no entendía que traía al viejo Hokage a su habitación... cuando se lo cuestiono (porque no estará rondando por las ramas)... el acepto que ha tenido años de querer establecer algún tipo de contacto con ella desde que supo que sabía su situación (algo que no escondió su disgusto, ser informada de un secreto S no debería ser permitido).

Es como su nieta, admitió ante el jadeo emocionado de Konohamaru ("tengo una prima" había dicho "no solo una, también conociste a Kyoshi-chan y Kamui-kun" le replico el anciano)... sonriendo en todo momento contando algunas anécdotas entrañables (que Lin sentía no necesitaba saber, Orochimaru fue solo su creador).

Pasando de esta extraña familiaridad, la antigua jefa se mantuvo educada y paciente con el mocoso que es Konohamaru (¿Por qué seguía viéndola con adoración? Ah, recuerda vagamente haber tenido contacto en el pasado)... pero ante toda la fachada, el anciano se veía más acabado.

Eran sus ojos tortuosos opacos con mucha historia detrás de ellos, nunca mencionando el verdadero motivo de su retiro y bailando en temas más ligeros con facilidad practicada (un abuelo en todo su derecho).

Sarutobi no solo se ve perseguido sino muy aliviado, en ocasiones mirando por la ventana como si la vida haya dado lo justo por todo lo que hizo.

"Cuando alcanzamos nuestro punto más bajo, estamos abiertos al mayor cambio" recordó Lin en ese justo momento una frase célebre del avatar Aang que encaja muy bien en lo que expresa el retirado anciano.

Llegando ahora, al presente de su séptimo día parpadeando fuera de su mente.

Suspira decidiendo que ya tuvo mucho de las divagaciones, ha desayunado y peino su cabello nuevamente en algo sencillo y ha regresado su voz por fortuna, ahora es el perfecto día para aventurarse fuera de este encierro.

Se quitó la sabana mirando su ropa en color verde menta, resoplando por lo desnuda que se siente sin tener aunque sea una pulsera de acero o armas... saca sus pies tocando el suelo por primera vez en un cosquilleo ascendente, busca en el entorno esperando a cualquiera evitarle el esfuerzo.

No hay visitas por ahora, pero debe apurarse antes de que alguien decida que está sola... sea la verdad, ser popular no era algo que haya experimentado en su anterior vida fuera de su familia y razonaba que es molesto.

Aun le zumban los oídos por Naruto y su rivalidad unilateral (algo que Sasuke también practica).

La debilidad no es un pretexto para estar en cama, ahora sin ojos ni nadie para detenerla se pone de pie con una mueca por lo que siente recorrer en sus músculos... al menos sin el vértigo de su primer intento y niega incrédula de haber mostrado tal fachada a su familia.

Da unos pasos tentativos razonando que sus músculos están algo atrofiados, propiamente una rutina debería hacerla trabajar de la manera correcta otra vez... pero primeramente desea llegar al templo, el único lugar que sea lo que sea... un presentimiento avatar... le dará algunas respuestas y seguridad además de no morir si intenta acceder a ese estado espeluznante.

Su crecimiento en sus habilidades es algo para lo cual ajustarse, ser un sensor es algo que da dolores de cabeza... Mulan le aconsejo que era algo que se acostumbrara, aunque doloroso cuando hay un golpe fuerte de chakra para sentir (el bijuu fue una experiencia fea para su prima) no será nada debilitante si sabe cómo manejarlo.

Al menos le asegura que no hay nadie cercas cuando llega a la ventana mirando por primera vez el pueblo... el aire soplando frescamente, el cielo azul y el sol le hacen los ojos llorosos por el tiempo sin verlos... las hermosas tierras visibles, casi no hay daño en ese punto en el que le toco vigilar el pueblo.

Casi pierde el hecho que alguien se acerca, es rápido para solo voltear justo en el momento en que alguien aterriza al otro lado de su ventana provocando que se tense... saludándola con una mano y una sonrisa gentil e inocente... el Godaime Hokage en su Kimono gris en todo su esplendor.

Gruñe irritada, aprieta el agarre en el marco de su ventana y tiene que controlar el impulso de hacer algo que podía catalogarse como insubordinación (su pecho se aprieta, los elementos quieren obedecer)... pero no esconde nada en su rostro dejando en claro que será su jefe pero su acción daño gravemente su respeto.

Por supuesto que Sakumo siendo el hombre comprensivo que es, adivina cual es y será su pecado pero nunca está arrepentido de sus decisiones, no pedirá perdón por algo que no siente y la niña lo sabe -Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lin-chan- prefiere saludar aunque tardíamente, pero no podía zafarse de las reuniones aun cuando era lo primero que quería visitar cuando supo de su despertar.

Lin quiere beber al recargarse en la ventana -no estoy regresando a cama- advierte, el hombre caminando plácidamente niega suavemente.

-Sería justo decir, que puedo acompañarte- hace un ademan para ayudarla a saltar que ella airadamente rechaza.

Ignorando sus músculos protestantes, pisa el césped mirando el amplio jardín ahora tan visible a sus ojos... se siente feliz de estar afuera y adivina que esta oportunidad fue permitida por sus protectores médicos porque el hokage al parecer tomo su turno hoy -Que quiere saber- dice al mirarlo desde su altura con los brazos cruzados y la idea de caminar abandonada al costado.

Sakumo no parece sorprendido de su dureza -¿Al grano?- susurra planamente con una discreta mueca de inocencia pero en sus ojos hay una profundidad reflexiva, como si ella de repente encajara con un perfil completamente nuevo.

Como si hubiera confirmado algo.

Voltearía los ojos, pero Lin está más entusiasmada con fulminar al hombre -Esa es la intención- indica al pasar su mano por el cuello adolorido, estar parada no está haciendo bien en su postura.

Niega divertido el godaime -Que tal si caminamos, sé que te haría bien-

-No hace bien bordear el tema, Godaime-san- se niega a moverse la maestra tierra.

-Pero este no es el lugar correcto ¿no lo crees? - señala el área abierta, aunque no hay nada más seguro que un complejo de clan todavía Sakumo la dirige a una caminata tranquila llena de ese sentimiento de anticipación que tiene irritada a Lin.

Una enorme pausa en su esperada conversación, ese zapato figurativo que ha esperado a que caiga desde que despertó... que lo estén llevando tan casual, tan lento... quiere decir que no crean que sea un peligro para la aldea... con el folklore de Beifong el avatar es una figura neutral ¿Cómo lo verán los shinobis?

Salir fuera del complejo le trae al presente, la debilidad de sus músculos es puesta de lado al mirar el entorno del área residencial que ocupa los terrenos Senju y Beifong, unas enormes bardas delimitan la calle empedrada... arboles asomándose por todos lados, según su abuelo... Hashirama y Toph diseñaron para que ambos terrenos se conectaran, hubo rumores de toboganes firmemente negados por Tobirama y Madara.

Las puertas fueron ubicadas una lejos de la otra, como una broma de Toph para evitar infructuosamente la entrada a su invasor más constante que era el Shodaime.

La unidad de ambos clanes es evidente con la cercanía que se tienen en sus diseños, anteriormente el Uchiha estaba igualmente ubicado y el Uzumaki... historias que nadie parece molestarse en explicarles a los más jóvenes, típico... Lin en verdad le irrita esta falta de información, pero de nuevo no puede exigirlo con su estatus oficial muy bajo.

-¿Piensas mucho?- la voz reflexiva de Sakumo la saco de sus complejos.

Lin le dio una de sus típicas miradas altivas, pero ahora sabían a donde se dirigían no es como si no hubiera pensado en este destino desde que tomo la decisión de salir de cama.

El ahora Hokage continua divagando con una paz en su postura -es un alivio que esta área... con excepción del obvio ataque al Beifong... no fuera dañada ¿no?- dice con una enorme sonrisa, llegando a la puerta de tierra firme del complejo de tierra.

En la entrada estaba un Gaoling del clan Yuki, una niña sonriente pero por su postura capaz de defender a su lado una persona alta con cabello rojo, era uno del clan secundario dándoles la entrada así como a Lin sus bienvenidas y alegrías que estuviera bien.

Lin por supuesto regreso la cortesía con la misma educación, pero se detuvo tan pronto miro dentro del terreno... con el tiempo que ha transcurrido del incidente, es obvio que ya casi no hay mucho daño... pero donde había casas solo hay esqueletos de construcción a medias, arboles jóvenes supliendo otros más antiguos y al fondo... el simbólico templo escarbado reducido a un montón irreconocible, eso sin contar como la barbilla del rostro del primer hokage esta quemado.

Un suspiro doloroso de su parte, su hogar dañado pero lo material es remplazable... las vidas no, tantos que perdieron ese día que no pudo asegurar pudiera haber hecho la diferencia.

-¿Lin?- la voz de Sakumo fue comprensiva, un apretón en su hombro haciéndola abrir sus ojos.

Dio un paso dentro de los terrenos, como una presa sintió el circular natural del nudo que ha tenido en su pecho... fue como exhalar largamente al tomar el impulso de una postura básica de tierra control... inhalando justo con el movimiento firme de sus manos.

La tierra reacciono en segundos, ignorando el gesto escandalizado del hokage o la repentina aparición de sus paranoicos Anbu personales... arrastro los pies ordenando a la montaña a obedecer con una facilidad de años solo que en un control forzado, es como tratar de sostener una cuerda y asegurarse que no se te vaya de las manos ni dejar caer lo que sujeta de golpe.

Cerrar sus ojos, sentir todo el daño y aun a esta distancia... escuchar el eco del crujir de su complejo restaurándose... elevando nuevas placas de tierra, reforzándolas, haciendo los pisos y la parte general de su hogar... arrastrando sus pies, levantando sus brazos y de repente ya no era Lin la que bailaba en el jardín Beifong.

Sakumo se tensó al igual que cualquier shinobi certificado que mira cosas que no debería dentro de su pueblo aun en estado de alerta perpetua, no solo era que estaba obligando a la montaña cerrar la herida de lo que fue un hogar fundador... sino el hecho que ahí no está la niña aterradora de doce años que es Lin Beifong... sino otra persona sobrepuesta en la diminuta figura como un traslucido fantasma.

-El avatar Kyoshi- un susurro horrorizado vino a espaldas del desconcertado Hokage.

Sakumo abrió la boca, pero la cerro de golpe negándose a distraer su atención de esta anormalidad... ahora sabe que cada Beifong, Gaoling está alrededor con un manto de reverencia a la obvia aparición -Orochimaru no mintió- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Esto respondía más que cualquier interrogatorio que quería extender con la pequeña Lin.

-No, no lo hizo- la voz en eco de la aparición fue firme llevando viento con un manto imponente y extrañamente pacifico o triste al entorno, mirando directamente con ojos brillantes al hokage -pero es un gran pecado, un gran error... no somos un arma, Sakumo Hatake- fue una clara advertencia antes de desaparecer.

-El avatar defiende el equilibrio- continuo Lin apenas tambaleándose, despertando de la neblina de un estado que gracias a los espiritus... al templo... no termino empeorándole su salud -Un equilibrio que no existe aquí-

Sakumo cruzo sus brazos con calculo en sus ojos al recomponerse de esta sorpresa mística, hay posibilidades infinitas y un gran pesar -¿Eso fue en lo que te convirtió Orochimaru?- cuestiono aunque también la gran incógnita es el ¿Cómo alcanzo ese resultado?

-No solo fue eso...- Lin miro el entorno, las puertas Beifong se han cerrado durante todo el evento... su sentido admite que hay gente fuera seguro admirando como ahora la montaña no muestra más que la fachada de un viejo complejo y cualquier rastro quemado ha sido removido del rostro del Shodaime.

La están mirando, cada uno de los presentes espera su respuesta y hay cierta tensión típica del Hokage ante cualquier eventualidad... pero Lin solo le da una mirada dura al reordenar sus prioridades, sus inseguridades y sobretodo la mejor elección para su futuro en ese lugar.

¿Ser honesta?

¿Seguir ocultándose bajo la fachada de ser una niña sin experiencia?

Los anbu se mantienen tercamente como una defensa de su líder, Sakumo parece mirar algo en Lin para ordenar que se retiren... dejarlo solo con los Beifong del clan principal y secundario... dándole la oportunidad de explicarse, de confianza en que no es un arma programada por Orochimaru.

Es mucho viniendo de un shinobi, tiene que aceptarlo la terca mujer ahora niña.

Sakumo mira -¿Sabes más que nosotros?- no es una pregunta en su tono, solo una apertura para convencerla de iniciar lo que puede ver de esos endurecidos ojos verdes... ahora los rasgos de la pequeña son aún más claros... las sospechas que todos han mantenido al borde al verla crecer lo más normal que se pudiera según su condición salen a flote.

Es una suerte que Danzo no esté en el pueblo.

Lin toma la decisión al sonreírle con toda la potencia de su vieja vida.

Solo hay Beifong y el Hokage.

Son shinobis.

Son su familia.

Es una reencarnación forzada.

Es un experimento.

Es una mujer adulta.

XXXXX

_Tierra... Fuego... aire... agua. _

_Cuando yo era niña, mi madre me conto del avatar Aang y como ellos heroicamente pusieron fin a la guerra de los 100 años... el avatar Aang y el señor del fuego Zuko transformaron las colonias de la nación del fuego en la republica unida de naciones... donde maestros y no maestros del todo el mundo pudieran vivir y prosperar juntos en paz y armonía... llamaron a la capital de esta gran nación... ciudad república._

_Aquí empieza mi historia, junto al lado del siguiente avatar del ciclo... Korra. _

_Como Ling Beifong, jefa de policía de Ciudad republica e hija de Toph Beifong y Kanto. _

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Fue como un resumen de parte de Lin, aunque seguro las interacciones debieron de ser entretenidas de ver.

La historia me la llevare lento a partir de aqui... sobretodo porque debo reflexionar enteramente a donde demonios voy XD digo los espíritus están enojados, el estado avatar fuera del territorio donde esta el punto espiritual que es el templo es peligroso de usar, Lin con la latente posibilidad de controlar los cuatro elementos ademas de un crecimiento en su nivel de chakra... esto se esta descontrolando XD asi que en serio, debo planear muy bien mis capitulos a partir de ahora.

El verdadero avatar Kyoshi con su impresionante aparición (Sakumo en ese momento pensó que en serio no le importaría casarse otra vez cuando la vio).

Los Beifong mirando una leyenda presente que es el avatar (Zuko esta aterrado por su nieta).

Y la historia esta fuera del pecho de nuestra Lin con el pensamiento de poder arreglar algo para su futuro y tratar de demostrar que aunque fue un hecho por Orochimaru... ella es independiente de el, algo que no pase en el capitulo.

(En el lugar donde se encuentra Hashirama, esta llorando por saber que en una linea alternativa su personaje favorito Aang ("no hables como si no estuviera aqui, Hashi" el nomada aire voltea los ojos a sus espaldas) fue victorioso y la paz es posible).

¿Que hará Sakumo? ¿le dara algunos derechos? ¿La encerraran como un arma peligrosa? ¿que significara para Konoha? ¿sera un asunto tratado con los viejos lobos que es el consejo? ¿sera un secreto S? ¿Orochimaru que planea tan callado? ¿Donde quedo Gaara? ¿Las bodas y compromisos? ¿Porque Kakashi huye tanto?

si, muchas cosas que tratar.

Pero por ahora, a pensar.

Neah20 fuera.

Empezare con algo que prometí.

ARBOL GENEALOGICO PARTE 1

Algo general.

Empezamos con los hijos de Toph con Tobirama.

Iroh, menor y gemelo de Zuko eligió el camino medico shinobi, ahora retirado del servicio activo tiene un asiento en el consejo, también es padrino de Kakashi... no se casó, pero tampoco evito que trajera hijos de alguna madre desconocida a casa (hay rumores diferentes, cualquier madre no ha dado la cara y con el temperamento del hombre, nadie quiere antagonizarlo).

-Lao: un sanador civil, generación de Itachi (amigo), es amable pero no muy tolerante cuando alguien quiere imponerse a sus pacientes... o sus pacientes no quieren obedecer, decidió ser civil para evitar matar a un shinobi rebelde, entrenado en el arte de la espada.

-Mulan: genin ahora chuunin, generación de Neji... es paciente pero aficionada a las armas blancas.

-Fei: dos años más joven que la generación de Kakashi, Profesor de la academia, chuunin solo por título... su nivel es jounin y rechazo cualquier ascensión por su vocación para enseñar... prometida con Umino Iruka a quien al inicio le encantaba acosar.

Nota: todos tienen el temperamento de su padre cuando los antagonizan, Mao ni Gao quieren estar en su lado malo.

Zuko, gemelo mayor de Iroh... medico civil retirado, ejerce como comerciante en algunas ocasiones... comercia el armamento normal que manufacturan en sus hornos, además de tener un pasatiempo con las joyas y esculturas... su esposa era de descendencia Senju (desconocida), falleció protegiendo el clan durante el ataque del kyubi.

-Xian: Generación de Kakashi, madre de Lin... era una niña cuando fue embarazada... su parecido con Toph con excepción de sus ojos era asombroso... fue un sol para todos los que la conocieron y no tuvo ningún tipo de rencor por el producto de la experimentación, falleció en el ataque del Kyubi.

-Kanto: Generación de Itachi (amigo), sanador civil con una extrema paciencia... comprometido con Hyuga Akira (quien esta embarazada pero no quieren decirlo por cuestión de los Hyuga).

-Maylin: Generación Kabuto, controla el orfanato Ba Sing Se juntó con algunas personas de confianza que hacen servicio comunitario... está siendo acechada por un Gaoling del clan Yuki que parece no enfrentarlo... ella por supuesto lo sabe y se divierte con su miseria.

Nota: Todos extrañan a su hermana y tienen el carácter terco de su padre (algo que Lin heredo).

Sokka, el primer hijo de la pareja durante la primera guerra shinobi... es el que tiene un mayor parecido con el Nidaime tanto física como en personalidad... amigo de Sakumo... es un civil que controla un bar cuyo pasatiempo es el espionaje, rival de Jiraya en ese campo... su esposa fue una comerciante del país del viento, asesinada lentamente por traición a través del envenenamiento de una forma dolorosa en uno de sus viajes de negocios.

-Zhao: Generación de Kabuto, profesor del ámbito civil de aspecto imponente pero amable... no tiene intenciones de casarse por el momento aunque se sabe que está frecuentando mucho Ichiraku Ramen.

-Suyin, generación de Itachi, anbu cazador, sensor natural al igual que su padre... tenía algo por el prodigio y asesino del Uchiha, hasta ahora se ha negado a comprometerse yendo en contra de su padre.

-Dai-Na: Generación Kakashi, civil camarera del bar de su padre... ha solicitado dos citas con Tenzo que este siendo el inadaptado social se ha congelado... no gusta mucho de los shinobis no por prejuicios, sino por como manejan el alcohol como salvajes... por el momento ayuda a su padre con los trabajos administrativos antes de la toma de poder de Kyoshi.

Nota: El trió aun con su serenidad, tienen la terquedad combinada del Nidaime ademas de ese aire intimidante cuando esta molesto.

Todos en esta rama tienen una combinación de cabello negro o blanco, algunos ya los describí en la historia otros los dejo a su imaginación.


	28. Libro 27

Libro 27: Calma

Lin reflexiona que esto es válido en una aldea shinobi.

Al menos es libre de salir.

Vestida con pantalón verde oscuro, un chaleco a juego con una camisa de cuello alto amarillo pálido... su piel bronceada resaltando su cicatriz y ojos verdes agudos a la pared... agita la trenza que adopto últimamente suspira impaciente su turno.

Tiene una cita en ese edificio de T&I para ser entrevistada por un Yamanaka por órdenes del Godaime, una simple revisión le había dicho... pero Lin sabe que el hombre es demasiado educado para decirle directamente que es por precaución, desechar la idea de un agente durmiente o que este mintiendo.

El Hatake tiene un trato silencioso por parte de sus abuelos, pero todos... no importa que tan infantil sea su comportamiento... saben que es válido tal decisión, que su revelación está siendo comparada con la verdad de Toph.

La fundadora tiene ventaja contra Lin.

Escucha el eco silencioso para ser natural... busca en el entorno tan estándar que le recuerda cariñosamente a las austeras oficinas de interrogación en ciudad república... suspira tranquilamente volviendo en su mente lo que la llevo a este penoso punto.

Después de su revelación, su honestidad... aquellos profundos recuerdos... aquella otra vida... fue reducida a un secreto de clan.

Sus tíos abuelos, altos mandos de los Gaoling y el clan secundario saben sobre ella... Sakumo hizo que cada uno prometiera mantener el hecho herméticamente cerradas... controlar a los que vieron más de lo que necesitaban sería fácil con la amenaza de un secreto clase S o jutsu de clan.

Nadie necesita saber la existencia del avatar.

Con Danzo incontrolable, lo único que el traidor sabe con seguridad es que es un arma desarrollada por Orochimaru... pero nada tan profundo como los espíritus o la aterradora notificación que es posible obligar una reencarnación.

Es solo un alivio minúsculo.

Cruzando sus piernas, no le da vergüenza admitir que estaba furiosa cuando su secreto fue reducido tanto.

Pero después de una discusión que pudo o no haberse convertido en una guerra de gritos y voluntades con el Godaime... cedió a que era peligroso que fuera del conocimiento común su condición.

Sus hijos no necesitan saber su condición.

Lo único positivo de todo esto, es que al menos el Godaime juro que hablaría con Tenzo sobre su nueva disposición (puede que le diga la verdad)... no le daría un ascenso solo por decirle que tiene una vida respaldándola... pero le procuraría un mando compartido y responsabilidades propias.

Se le respetaría por su experiencia pero nada más allá de esto.

No era un shinobi, tampoco un civil... ante los ojos del experimentado colmillo blanco esto apenas es pasable para el campo de batalla, para cubrir lo necesario y sobrevivir a su profesión con la experiencia solo apoyándola para facilitarle algunas cosas.

El espionaje, sabotaje y asesinato que requiere en su hoja de vida si desea llegar a ser Hokage es importante para el viejo veterano ahora Godaime.

Fue humillante.

Odio que tuviera razón.

No estará cegada por su orgullo, aun cuando sabe que cuenta con tanta formación para obtener un puesto tan respetable como jefa de policía en una capital tan abarrotada como ciudad república... es tan diferente a la ahora sociedad militar que aplican los shinobis.

La vida es tan distinta aquí.

Suspira dolorosamente al darse cuenta una vez más que era mejor llevárselo lento, aprender sobre el entorno y revisar muy bien todos los ángulos... era un Beifong, esperar y escuchar es un lema que su matriarca dejo como legado.

Al menos no está en un calabozo o desechada, tomaron su historia y le están dando la oportunidad de creerla.

Enfrento a los espíritus, los elementos tendrán que venir de manera natural y para esto... después de que le den el visto bueno... se marchara a entrenar en el mundo espiritual (un lugar que no admitirá le aterra pisar, sobretodo porque este sera tan diferente al que esta acostumbrada en su otro mundo).

-Lin-chan- la puerta se abre con la suave voz del Yamanaka interrumpiéndola afortunadamente de sus tortuosos pensamientos -adelante, perdona la espera- se disculpa como protocolo, abriéndole para que entrara en una pequeña apertura.

Se parece tanto a su hija, tan alto y con un uniforme estándar shinobi.

Altiva, orgullosa... Lin se pone de pie dirigiéndose en pesados pasos a través de la puerta para mirar en un barrido estándar el entorno humilde... el diseño de interiores son en colores claros, muebles lujosos pero combinando, una ventana brillando en un paisaje de la aldea ya casi recuperada... puede ver la nueva torre del Hokage llena de trabajadores diminutos a causa de la distancia.

-El Godaime-sama me comento sobre... tu condición- añade formal Inoichi al sentarse al otro lado del sencillo escritorio, ofreciendo la silla cómoda a su invitada con un tono suave educado.

Frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, se muerde la lengua de ser grosera y solo soporta en silencio el procedimiento sutil del rubio shinobi.

-Solo serán unas preguntas sencillas y un cepillado con nuestro jutsu familiar- añade el hombre con una ligera sonrisa en su regio rostro -no te preocupes, no veré nada que no deba y en el caso de que aprenda algo impropio no saldrá de mis labios... es solo una formalidad para respaldar tu secreto de clan- añade.

Lin afirma rígidamente, pero a pesar de todo... le dan un contrato de confidencialidad que la hace arquear la ceja.

-Esto es un seguro para ti, el Godaime me comunico que estarías más aliviada con eso- sonríe ligeramente divertido el rubio al recargarse en su silla -será archivado bajo sellos de seguridad y solo yo tendré el conocimiento de su existencia-

Una lectura rápida e interesante, Lin firma al final con solo una gota de su sangre para hacerlo más vinculante.

Empezando una larga y tortuosa sesión de preguntas.

XXXXX

El bar shinobi se levantó en menos de dos semanas después de que Sokka entrego sus responsabilidades a la pobre de Kyoshi.

Los jounin aun con sus agendas tan apretadas, se dan la oportunidad de ver el nuevo local además de saludar al propietario de manera casual aun cuando es un intercambio de información sobre el exterior.

El interior ha cambiado de elección en cuanto a la ambientación, aun todo es hecho de piedra o tierra comprimida pero de colores más claros... ventanas iluminadas con cristales templados... áreas privadas... amplias mesas con sillas más cómodas... la barra más accesible... todo tan distinto al lúgubre de antes. La elección de ambientación para esta forzada remodelación fue algo propio de Suna.

Es un día hermoso en la aldea, los edificios están casi levantados en su totalidad y la torre del Hokage aún es un trabajo en proceso... Asuma aterriza delante del bar con los músculos tensos y el cansancio en su gesto, recién llegado de una misión en las costas ha decidido venir a tomar algo antes de descansar en su hogar con otra misión agendada para la tarde de mañana.

Masticando el cigarro apagado, Sarutobi ingresa a través de las suaves puertas cómodo con la nueva apariencia del local... el aroma del tabaco y el licor es bienvenido haciéndolo sonreír de alegría... su aldea estaba trabajando, estaba asentándose en la normalidad y aun cuando tengan trabajo en exceso es todo para un bien mayor.

Se acerca a la barra donde Sokka le da un arqueo de ceja en bienvenida, el hombre es intimidante al señalar el lugar vacante en el rincón más alejado... Asuma por supuesto que toma la botella y no le extraña que haya un papel deslizándose entre sus manos... dirigiéndose al punto dejándose caer pesadamente.

No es información nueva, solo la alegría que Danzo por el momento es una amenaza latente... no hay nuevos movimientos y eso solo es preocupante.

El viejo halcón siempre fue un horrendo hombre, no entiende como su padre dejo pasar tanto.

Vaciando un poco de licor ambarino, Asuma levanta el vaso socarrón cuando se percata que un Tenzo nervioso esta debajo de la puerta obviamente buscando a alguien... ver a la mesera despedirse de su padre para colgarse del brazo del jounin aun fuera de servicio hizo su día, al menos tendrá mucho de que burlarse cuando tengan la oportunidad de reunirse.

-Mah Asuma, emborrachándote tan pronto llegas- una voz perezosa dice al sentarse enfrente, Kakashi no le importa si el hombre quería privacidad al arrebatar el vaso lleno de su mano para beberlo con la máscara puesta.

-Mira quien lo dice- se queja Sarutobi al pedir otro vaso al mesero actual, Zhao se lo da con una sonrisa divertida al marcharse a atender a otros recién llegados.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros de forma desinteresada, explayándose en la silla con cansancio -¿Cómo esta Naruto?- pregunta casual.

El hombre encendiendo el cigarro le da un gesto de mano recordando al genin que se vio obligado a recoger cuando el equipo siete tuvo de desintegrarse -Tan bien como podría, Shikamaru asegura que envejecerá antes de tiempo- murmura con un doloroso suspiro.

Ino y Naruto no se llevan bien.

Kakashi hace un sonido inquietante entre una risa y un gemido -pobre de ti-

Asuma voltea los ojos -¿Fue necesario que nos lanzaras a tus estudiantes?- pregunta directamente, fue sorpresivo cuando le dieron la tutoría de uno de los niños del equipo siete y apenas ahora puede enfrentar al vago de su profesor.

El copy nin se encoge de hombros inseguro, dándole una mirada cuidadosa tanto a Sokka en la barra como a Zhao a unas mesas de distancia -Estoy algo ocupado-

Voltea los ojos por el aspecto celoso del paranoico colega -admítelo, estas huyendo-

Ofendido el Hatake se endereza aun con su rango de visión fija en los Beifong presentes -sé que no es de conocimiento común... pero tengo mucho que enseñarle a Takeo- levanta su dedo delante del rostro moreno del Sarutobi -Papá está luchando con la distribución de misiones en solitario...- esto es más acusador porque todos lo saben -Y... bueno tienes un poco de razón- se desinfla.

Asuma ríe por el aire abatido del pobre peliblanco -no eres muy sutil al tomar muchas misiones o desaparecer en la aldea- dice presumido al levantar su vaso lleno y beberlo de golpe -¿Tienes miedo al compromiso?- cuestiona.

Se enfurruña como un cachorro disgustado, Kakashi cruza de brazos hundiéndose más en la silla -No le tengo miedo- su tono es débil, demostrando que es otro de los dramas propios del Hatake lo que lo está torturando... probablemente es una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Un suspiro doloroso, todos saben cuáles son los defectos del clan Hatake y eso son las emociones algo que no estará tratando en su momento libre -Shigeo dice que tu kunoichi está avanzando en su tratamiento- cede a cambiar el tema.

No le pagan lo suficiente para esto.

Kakashi se endereza feliz del cambio de tema -Sakura está demostrando una voluntad fuerte- dice con cierto cariño, la luz en su ojo de vuelta al recordar el ligero reporte que recibió del Beifong cuando lo vio el día anterior.

Asuma afirma -tuve una misión con el equipo de Genma, tu Sasuke igual ha crecido aun cuando necesita urgentemente un cambio de actitud... lo único bueno es que Shaoran y Mulan son buenos diplomático entre ambos equipos-

Sarutobi en serio jura no volver a salir en una misión con Naruto y el Uchiha puro, ambos junto con el hermano de Ibiki y ese Menma le trajeron vejez a ambos jounin... que la misión se haya vuelto de rango A esta seguro es cosa de la suerte del equipo siete no importa si estuviera desintegrado.

Kakashi parece adivinar su dolor, el muy maldito se está riendo -Solo será un tiempo, hasta que se establezca el rango de misiones... retomare a mi equipo- alienta irónico, el control del clan no necesita mucho trabajo ya cuando tanto Takeo como él pueden monitorearlos.

-Eso espero-

XXXXX

Se crio y condiciono a no tener personalidad, relaciones personales, sentimientos o un nombre... el barrio cada uno de estos bajo una máscara inquebrantable de lealtad ciega.

Oficialmente no existía, una sombra... alguien que vive en la raíz para que el árbol sea fuerte.

Siempre han sido adoctrinados para cualquier escenario hostil.

Si son atrapados como un conjunto, si su controlador y maestro está comprometido... tenían órdenes claras de que hacer en esos casos para evitar de esa manera empeorar la situación, porque ellos no importan... no existen después de todo... sin ambiciones ni ganas de ser libres.

Como desear algo que nunca has tenido.

Mantiene su individualidad muy apenas a estas alturas de su vida, encerrados en esa abarrotada habitación con su mismo uniforme sucio y sangrante... sus heridas pican pero no reacciona en consecuencia, amarrado a las paredes por diferentes sellos de supresión... sus ojos se han ajustado a la oscuridad en ese punto... pero no hay miedo en su rostro joven, solo espera con resignación su destino.

El chico sin nombre no socializa, no platica, como un muñeco cuelga sin fuerza en sus cadenas apenas levantando el rostro del sucio suelo... el resto es igual... sin voluntad... pero tampoco, por alguna razón que no le importa, no están activando el protocolo estándar para la eliminación ni mucho menos planear un escape.

Es una iniciativa que está seguro no debería siquiera existir en root.

Seguro es un error en el comportamiento adoctrinado por años de disciplina, tal vez sea contagioso... un virus de rebeldía que no debería existir... tiene que morir en ese momento para liberar a su maestro de la pena, pero el chico sin nombre aún sigue sin hacerlo.

Solo quedan ellos, de los 5 segmentos de root... sus 200 activos cautivos... solo 23 se han atrofiado al no seguir el patrón de eliminación.

Hasta ahora han venido patrullas, rostros diferentes por día, entrevistas, diagnósticos e interrogaciones rudas... el chico sin nombre no se molesta en inquietarse, sus emociones suprimidas no despiertan y solo lleva la rutina sin pestañear hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

No se molesta en el pasado, no se molesta en recordar cómo se sintió el bijuu alzándose por encima de un gran muro de tierra... ni en como la niña... su objetivo... libro el control de algo tan colosal.

Una parte rebelde quiere verla de nuevo.

No suspira, no cuenta el tiempo... solo existe en las sombras de esta celda amotinada.

Pero siempre, sin desearlo, el chico sin nombre compara a los hombres que vienen a verlos... todos diferentes... todos con personalidad y no importa como de duros sean, todos tienen un brillo de vida en sus inquebrantables ojos... es curioso, siempre lo pregunta cuándo puede pero nadie parece alcanzar o entenderlo.

Su tono tal vez sea monótono, pero está seguro inyectar curiosidad suficiente para suavizarlo.

Nadie es como root.

Hoy le toca a él nuevamente salir del encierro.

Arrastrado bajo cadenas de supresión, sus escoltas enmascarados lo empujan en el largo corredor de lo que sabe es la base para T&I, puede enumerar las salidas del edificio, los miembros activos, los equipos y hasta las secretarias en función... por supuesto que sabe cómo se divide, quien es el jefe de cada división y cuáles son los objetivos más peligrosos para interactuar.

El chico sin nombre tiene un gesto en blanco, una sonrisa estándar y una incomodidad leve al estar expuesto a la luz después de días de oscuridad... esta firme en su andar silencioso, llegan al final del infinito corredor donde la puerta se abre dándole el paso seguido de sus guardias.

La habitación es tan desnuda como el resto, paredes blancas con una mesa de metal e incómoda silla fría... ahí hay alguien esperándole con una sonrisa educada, sus ropas fuera del manto oficial para un hokage, en sus ojos brilla el cálculo y su postura es engañosamente amable.

Su presencia llena por completo el espacio, el niño se tensó en automático y la sumisión entro en vigor en su postura.

Hatake Sakumo le regreso pacientemente la mirada.

En root lo tienen catalogado como un objetivo de alta gama, aun cuando tenía una mancha en su historial por ser emocional y ligeramente depresivo... el colmillo blanco de Konoha aun limpio su honor en la tercera guerra para cualquiera que hubiera pensado seria presa fácil.

Aún recuerda ese equipo que intento eliminarlo por órdenes del maestro después de su fracaso en aquella misión que le trajo vergüenza a Konoha... pero fracasaron, esos miembros de root nunca regresaron.

Pero aun acorralado, aun con la presencia asfixiante del Godaime... no deseo suicidarse.

El Hokage no está solo, mientras es empujado a la silla... la presencia de Uzumaki Nemuri es opacada hasta casi pasar desapercibida en ese rincón oscuro con su cabello rojo y uniforme estándar shinobi... ella tiene una categoría semi inferior en sus registros, considerando que estaba inactiva y se dedicó al hogar... algo que tal vez necesite actualizar.

Por supuesto que el que cerró la puerta fue el hijo de su maestro, Shimura-Beifong Baatar en sus ropas ricas en seda, su aspecto noble pero sumamente peligroso aun cuando no ha estado activo desde el final de la guerra y la posterior invasión del kyubi... es alguien a considerar en sus instintos de supervivencia.

Lo sigue hasta que ve al hijo de su maestro colocándose estratégicamente detrás del Hokage en una postura dominante.

Hoy será diferente, la anticipación es demolida como una sensación desconocida para el atrofiado emocional... solo aguarda silencioso, sin mostrar pánico como un muñeco adornando una habitación llena de adultos peligrosos.

-Numero 546- el Hokage inicio con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa donde una carpeta aburrida estaba cerrada, el chico sabía que ese era su historial y solo parpadeo como única emoción de que hayan llegado tan lejos en su guarida para llegar a los archivos privados -tienes la edad de los genin graduados y aun así, una amplia carrera en misiones clasificadas- le dijo con ese tono plano.

Pero puede leer el disgusto bien disfrazado algo que no entiende, porque las herramientas entre más efectiva se muestren son mejor ¿no?... además Hatake Kakashi se graduó a la edad de 6... Pero prefiere solo mirarlo, seguir en silencio.

-El sello no puede ser retirado- le dicen con un cargo pesado en el tono.

El solo aguarda sabiendo que en efecto su tatuaje era intocable.

Sakumo se endereza apartando sus manos de la mesa, sus ojos se oscurecen terriblemente alzando un tanto más su manto de poderío -Numero 546, con sus registros y claramente no siguiendo el protocolo de eliminación root... se entenderá que deseas apoyar a la aldea en este momento de necesidad-

Eso no le hace ningún reflejo en su rostro, solo curiosamente inclina su cabeza expectante.

-Usted será nuestro nuevo maestro- su tono no engaña a nadie, es atento y frio... como un robot al que le ingresan nuevos comandos para actualizarse.

El Godaime arquea la ceja aunque ya esperaba este tipo de cuestiones, este era al menos el quinto prisionero que parecía tratar de cambiar sus controles de mando de manera inconsciente... al menos sin suicidarse en el instante en que mete tal sugerencia descabellada de traición a su creador.

Un error de personalidad, Baatar le había dicho que este tipo de comportamientos no serían aprobados por Danzo y probablemente tenía mucho que ver que en su mayoría fueran los jóvenes los que mostraran tales fracasos en su programación, de adaptación... era una fortuna porque sería un desperdicio matarlos.

Mirando a la herramienta desechada, Sakumo afirma serenamente -en efecto, numero 546... De ahora en adelante tu nuevo maestro es y será el Hokage- accede viendo el momento justo en que tal comando es asimilado por la mente de una sola línea del niño.

Si no fuera porque Konoha necesita números para cubrir las misiones, la seguridad de sus fronteras o pueblo y la fachada de fortaleza que han mantenido ante las aldeas rivales... confiando en las lecturas de los interrogadores involucrados, los diagnósticos de los Yamanaka y los registros encontrados en la oficina privada de Danzo.

Se les dará órdenes, se les utilizara como se debe.

Probablemente fuera poco moral, pero Sakumo creció y vivió durante dos grandes guerras como para tener tales miramientos... sí, es un niño pero también ese que espera expectante sus siguientes palabras es y siempre será una herramienta.

Puede apenas ignorar las palabras de Toph-sama que castigan su mentalidad.

Se aclara la garganta, Sakumo sigue mirando al pequeño -De ahora en adelante usted como activo de una organización que va en contra de Konoha...- dice deliberadamente en un tono dominante.

El chico sin nombre no entiende esto último, porque ellos existen por el bien de la hoja... pero siendo criado para no discutir, solo se mantiene sereno al mando.

Porque en su lógica alterada, el Godaime ahora es su maestro.

-Su sello será modificado para asegurar su obediencia en caso de que su antiguo maestro vuelva a tener contacto con usted- continua el Godaime ajeno a la desaprobación de la Uzumaki.

En el peor de los casos, eliminara ante cualquier acción de traición a su nuevo maestro que es el Hokage.

Sakumo suspira -su lealtad estará para el Hokage y su pueblo...- recalca al entrelazar sus dedos en la mesa sin piedad -Baatar será tu contacto directo al igual que sus hijos quienes serán mi voluntad al menos hasta que diga lo contrario- añade.

Afirmando obediente, el niño sin nombre tiene una emoción burbujeante en su pecho.

-No nos arriesgaremos a dejarlos sin supervisión por lo que se te asignara a un equipo de cuatro hombres del nivel jounin quienes serán tus superiores en casos de misión... también serán tus responsables en cualquier acto que hagan sospechoso durante estas situaciones- el hokage continua planamente.

El niño no ve nada de malo, aunque entendería que será eliminado si va en contra de sus actuales maestros... será utilizado y supervisado... desechado cuando actué en contra de las órdenes, siendo esto algo a lo que está acostumbrado.

-En tus horas de ocio, se te asignaran misiones rango D con al menos equipos rotativos genin- continua inexpresivo el alto mando de la aldea -Vivirás en los departamentos shinobi con vecinos advertidos de tu condición... no tendrás permitido visita de otro miembro de root de manera privada e igualmente su departamento será cateado sorpresivamente-

El chico sin nombre mira extrañado, era innecesario que le advirtieran de tales cosas... ya ha comprendido el mensaje claramente, pero no está dispuesto a discutir ni a suicidarse.

-Tendrás revisiones periódicas de parte del clan Yamanaka- finaliza seriamente -Comprendes número 546-

-Hai, Godaime-sama- regresa el niño planamente.

-Hasta ahora tienes un número de registro, pero se te asignara un nombre que usaras de ahora en adelante- el Godaime pone su barbilla entre sus manos descansando en autoridad -¿Alguna preferencia?- pregunta.

Niega rígidamente antes de pararse en seco, recuerda un tiempo lejano e inclina su cabeza -Sai- dice como un susurro titubeante, el burbujeo aumenta en su pecho razonando que tal vez se esté enfermando.

El Hokage parece darle un gesto sorprendido, sobretodo porque es el primer niño que tiene una iniciativa más allá de ir en contra de los protocolos de root... sino en pensar en un nombre para sí mismo, hay esperanzas para este pequeño... es mejor que nada a comparación de los otros a los que predice que morirán o se adaptaran apenas a la vida en el transcurso de los días -Kimura Sai, será-

Parpadea ante lo añadido a su nombre.

La sonrisa del Hatake es visible en calidez y por un momento el atrofiado piensa que así no funciona el mundo... que tanta amabilidad es una trampa... que ese hombre merece el puesto haciéndolo tensarse en anticipación, pero solo es despedido con promesas de verlo más adelante... llevado a una sala donde hay otros esperando su turno en lo que sea continua después de lo que es la asimilación de un nuevo mando.

Hay otro Uzumaki, alguien que se postula como una amenaza intermedia... la mujer Uzumaki ya está ahí controlándolos y enumerándolos en su portapapeles, pasándolos uno a uno a otra sala donde no escucha nada.

Sai aguarda en su dura silla, moviéndose de lugar cuando se recorren de manera ordenada... hay más viniendo detrás de él tan apáticos al mundo como siempre con sus sucias ropas y marcas de cadenas aun colgando de sus muñecas... pero hay incertidumbre que no pueden disfrazar, ahora todos son Kimura y esto es un gesto bondadoso o una trampa a la que no están familiarizados.

Si no fuera porque desconoce la broma en el nuevo apellido, Sai se daría cuenta que es de hecho divertido e irónico... que cada usuario de Root ahora será identificado como Kimura, cuyo significado es "pueblo del árbol"

XXXXX

Se siente extraño caminar sin un guardaespaldas del clan secundario, puede sentir menos Gaoling rondándola y esto solo demuestra cuantos activos está absorbiendo la carga de trabajo que representa la primera línea.

Mirar entre las calles transitadas, la vida continuaba como de costumbre y traía un poco de tranquilidad a su mente ligeramente fatigada... afortunadamente las sesiones con el Yamanaka han concluido pero eso no la salva de sus consecuencias.

Se detiene sintiéndolo venir aun cuando visualmente es imposible detectarlo, da un giro evitando un abrazo sorpresa por parte de Irio haciéndolo tropezar y barrerse en la calle ante la mirada desaprobadora de los civiles a los que casi golpea.

Voltea los ojos disgustados e inmóviles en la calle, el niño se levanta de golpe con lágrimas dramáticas en sus ojos -sin abrazos-

-pero tenía mucho sin verte- mintió el Senju con un parpadeo acuoso.

Le sonríe condescendiente al Senju, Kamui camina más tranquilo con una sonrisa burbujeante ante las travesuras del mayor que sigue llorando sobre malas compañeras y el aburrimiento de esperar ser activados al servicio otra vez.

Lin coloca su mano en la cabeza del más pequeño -¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?- pregunta sabiendo que su abuelo ha tomado al primo más joven bajo la tutela de maestros tierra... ahora con todos tan dispersos en agendas ocupadas... apenas pueden verse en las horas de meditación o entrenamiento comunitario en el complejo de clan.

-Bien- chilla el pequeño con una chispa en sus ojos -sentir es genial- suspira soñadoramente.

Ignorando a Irio quien sigue susurrando sobre su mala suerte, Lin empuja al pequeño primo en dirección al complejo Uchiha entre divagaciones de lo genial que es controlar la tierra y sentirla.

En el camino pudieron ver a Tenzo junto con Dai-Na algo que trajo burlas de Irio antes de que Lin lo golpeara para ser educado con la situación.

Puede sentirlos, el vacío de un amplio complejo abandonado... pero en el centro encuentra firmas familiares... no le extraña que con todas las cosas complicadas, los excesos de trabajo... sus primos aún se escapen para invadir un terreno que no es suyo.

Las puertas están abiertas, ingresando con la mirada entusiasta de Kamui y un Irio menos sorprendido... llegan a la parte central de las hileras de casas abandonadas, ahí la esperan un Mao algo sucio y Gao en su vestimenta anbu... a lo lejos esta Shaoran bailando alrededor de Fa aun vestida como médico... Dewei parece entusiasmado platicando con Kyoshi sobre la herrería ante un osco Bao... al fondo su tío Huan trata de calmar a un Sasuke irritado, Deshi en su traje de anbu lo empuja juguetonamente.

Dalai se acerca con un rostro divertido -puede parecer enojado, pero Sasuke disfruta que vengamos- le dice empujándola y revolviendo el cabello de Kamui.

Lin niega divertida -¿Van a venir el resto?- pregunta al detenerse enfrente de la lujosa casa, la única que parece habitada en todo el recorrido abierta de par en par con el aroma de alimentos cocinándose dentro... seguro Wing está ahí metido.

-Probablemente el tío Sokka venga después de cerrar trayendo a sus hijos... Iroh está de misión... Zuko tiene asesorías médicas en el clan Hyuga... pero seguro vendrán al final- se encoge Dalai incierta sin mencionar a sus otros primos.

Solo sonríe suavemente, saluda cuando Sasuke la mira y este parece voltearse hoscamente -parece que no me correrá- añade secamente.

-Déjalo, le gusta el drama- murmura Dalai con un girar de ojos.

-Digno Uchiha- Irio espeta al sacarle la lengua a Sasuke que parece ser detenido por Huan de venir a defender su honor.

-Somos Uchiha, ya sabes- Mao dice con una sonrisa sangrienta a un Irio intimidado, golpeando juguetón al pequeño Kamui.

-Hay rumores que el consejo está haciendo algo antes de su retiro- Gao en su tono grave interrumpe la tranquilidad del grupo ahora sentado en las escaleras de la casa.

-¿Es algo malo?- cuestiona Lin interesada, por lo que escucho los viejos consejeros serán remplazados... tal vez sea la última ley que apliquen si es el caso.

-No lo sabremos, tío Huan y Wing se marcharan pronto-murmura Deshi al recargarse cerca del grupo.

-¿Sin supervisión?- asegura Mao con una sonrisa salvaje seguro planeando como hacer una fiesta que abarque todo el abandonado complejo... tal vez atraer a los otros genin sin importarle que pueda ofender a los verdaderos dueños del terreno.

-No cantes victoria, Bao se quedó a cargo junto con Dewei... pueden ser civiles pero ambos son aburridos- espeta el mayor de Shimura-Beifong.

-Todavía no perdonas que te ganaran en el Katon- arquea la ceja divertido Dalai.

Gao se enfurruña.

XXXXX

Kabuto se desliza fácilmente entre los corredores de T&I con un manto claro ocultando sus rasgos detrás de una mascara sin dibujos, no evita darle una mirada apreciativa a Beifong Suyin quien aguarda fuera de la celda que esta dispuesto a invadir... es un buen espécimen, los genes Beifong agracian de esa manera.

Pero no debe distraerse con las bellezas de ese clan, Kabuto sonríe de manera lobuna cuando la kunoichi lo detecta... tan fiel de ella como sensor... ataca el lugar donde estaba su sombra... sin pretensiones, parpadea a espaldas de la niña divertido por sus buenos reflejos al rechazarlo... pero antes de que pueda advertir a alguien mas o extender esta pelea... agujas con somnífero se desprenden de sus dedos tan finas que son difíciles de ver.

-¿Porque no la matas?- Kaguya Kimimaro pregunta al salir del otro lado del corredor, obviamente en su trabajo menos limpio al traer sangre y arrastrando a un shinobi de guardia.

-Sabes las reglas de Orochimaru-sama- añade Kabuto al rebuscar con picarda el cuerpo inconsciente de la Beifong -¿esta asegurado el tramo?- se levanta al arquear una ceja ajustándose los anteojos.

El miembro de Kaguya aun mira el cuerpo de la niña, apenas recuerda cuantos rumores escucho en su encierro durante su penosa existencia en su clan agresivo -Si- responde en un susurro.

Kabuto ignora el drama de Kimimaro, como su destino fue sellado en el momento en que fue Orochimaru y no un Beifong el que lo encontró huérfano -Bueno es hora de movernos ¿el otro equipo?-

-Acecha el complejo Uchiha- el usuario de huesos suelta su presa, caminando a la puerta con una palma en el metal... sintiendo su grosor y pensando en cuanto hueso necesitaría para derrumbarlo silenciosamente.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, el consejo seguro romperá pronto su reunión y tendremos a mucha gente encima de nosotros- el de lentes dice impaciente mirando el entorno con cuidado paranoico aunque confiado de tener este tiempo único para su movimiento.

-¿Los sensores?- adivina Kimimaro dándole una vista a Suyin en el suelo ahora bañada en la sangre del otro shinobi asesinado.

-Sobretodo los sensores- Kabuto afirma con un suspiro, el consejo seguro esta ocupado pero esto le da la oportunidad definitiva para tratar de liberar a Orochimaru.

Un plan que han atrasado constantemente, fue un milagro que algunos miembros importantes del sonido pudieran infiltrarse... eso apenas... muchos murieron como presas para distraer a los que acechan en las fronteras.

Siempre escucho sobre los civiles Beifong, le toco de primera mano verlos en acción y fue aterrador (quien pensaría que el nuevo Hokage los haría sacar de la inactividad en momentos de necesidad, admite que fue un buen plan porque aumenta sus números en las fronteras, en el pueblo y en misiones).

Al romper la puerta, Orochimaru esta mirándolos de manera infeliz haciendo que se arrodillen en sumisión... Kabuto explica su situación y ambos son ordenados en sacar al Uchiha puro de la seguridad de su complejo.

Orochimaru tiene mejores cosas que hacer y una oportunidad al saber como burlar a los sensores.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Seguimos lentos en la trama! La revelacion de Lin apenas se controlo en las altas esferas del clan tierra con Sakumo.

Ya veremos que eleccion tendra Sasuke o si al menos piensa en ir con Orochimaru... ¿que estara haciendo Orochimaru?... ¿Que sera lo ultimo que haga el consejo de ancianos que dejo a Danzo andar suelto tantos años?

¿Cuando los Jounin-sensei tendran oportunidad de beber como antes? ¿A que le esta sacando Kakashi?

bueno, lo veremos en el futuro.

ARBOL GENEALOGICO PARTE 2

Los hijos de Toph y Madara.

Solo recuerden que esta rama es mucho mayor, le ganan a Sokka por al menos 18 años así que si... esta más grande esta ramificación con la única constante que tienen el cabello negro por completo y ojos verdes en diferentes tonalidades con piel clara.

Aang.- gemelo mayor, nacido en el tiempo que Konoha era joven... eligió el camino civil controlando todo lo que conlleva esa parte de la población de la aldea (comercio, rutas, responsabilidades o castigos... estuvo tan cerca de la policía Uchiha)... es un cargo que hereda el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Se casó con un Hatake... aprendió mucho de su donjutsu por Tobirama a quien siempre respeto como un padre... murió al final de la segunda guerra shinobi en un ataque orquestado por Danzo.

-Roku: Heredo el puesto como consejero civil además de ser líder del clan. Tenía unión libre con Senju Tsunade... se ganó fama en el libro bingo al participar al final de la segunda guerra shinobi... respetado y sabio portador del sharingan.

-Kyoshi: Actual heredera del clan, generación de kakashi y su prometida... eligiendo el camino civil... no se sabe si heredo el donjutsu, se presume ciega.

-Kamui: Tiene seis años, empezara en la academia y llevara el nombre Senju por elección de su madre... aún no está seguro que sendero elegirá.

-Wing: Shinobi amigo de Minato, se casó con un Gaoling que falleció durante el parto, tiene una personalidad entre tranquilla o bulliciosa... con un alto conocimiento del Sharingan por experimentos que compartió con su padre durante su vida... no se le permitió acercarse a Naruto pero eso no evito que lo visitara.

-Dalai: Miembro de T&I y anbu dos años mayor a Lin.

-Dewei: Herrero, tres años mayor que Lin no tiene interés amoroso por el momento... no ha despertado su donjutsu.

-Deshi: gemelo menor de Dewei, eligió el camino shinobi de manera tardía... aun así se incorporó con su hermana en el T&I y es un anbu novato... despertó su donjutsu en una misión como genin que salió mal.

-Huan.- recientemente Uchiha, es un civil que se casó con la hija de un comerciante que era dueño de un restaurante, enviudo en el ataque del kyubi... tranquilo y gentil... no duda en ser directo con sus observaciones acertadas que en ocasiones es doloroso... su donjutsu despertó durante un incidente contra Fugaku que no se ha molestado en explicar.

-Fa: dos años mayor que Lin, eligiendo la profesión de médico shinobi yendo en contra de todo lo que los Uchiha eran (pero no era su culpa, ya había elegido su aspiración cuando cambiaron de apellido)... recientemente ha sido contundente en su enamoramiento con Genma... el sharingan activado.

-Bao: un civil con una adoración por la espada, tres años mayor a Lin... es un médico que ejerce silenciosamente ademas de un tanto aterrador cuando Kakashi huye del hospital (entre los médicos shinobi y civiles se prometieron cazarlo)... recientemente ha desarrollado un enamoramiento por la recién llegada Shizune.

-Shaoran: un año mayor que Lin, energético y el mayor culpable de que Sasuke los haya aceptado a todos.

Nota: esta rama se caracteriza por su templanza y observación... pero no se debe olvidar que son Uchiha y pueden tener un lado peligroso que tratar cuando se les provoca.

Katara: Gemela menor de Aang, eligiendo el sendero shinobi... fue casada con Danzo después de muchas discusiones con sus padres sobre los candidatos, puesto que como su madre no estaba buscando casarse... al final si tuvo cariño al hombre, pero cuando por fin eligio el divorcio para un futuro mejor y libre para sus hijos... Danzo la asesino culpando a las aldeas enemigas durante la segunda guerra shinobi.

-Opal: Ahora miembro de Akatsuki, deserto después de años bajo el yugo de Danzo justo al finalizar la tercera guerra shinobi... alumno de Aburame Sena, fue lanzado a la segunda guerra shinobi... ahora es mentor de Itachi en el exilio al que ve como un hijo adoptivo... hasta el momento no se le conoce descendencia.

-Baatar: ahora consejero shinobi supliendo a su padre en el desmantelamiento de root, no tiene amor perdido por su padre al que ayudo a evidenciar... participó activamente durante la tercera guerra shinobi en su totalidad.

-Gao: Prodigio anbu, tres años más joven que la generación de Kabuto... se ganó fama durante la tercera guerra shinobi, encargado de varios asesinatos terribles y dándole más fama a la rama Shimura-Beifong de manera tétrica.

-Mao: le gana por dos años a Lin, se ha rendido en cada examen chuunin para molestar a su abuelo aun cuando es capaz de enfrentar a un jounin sin temor a ser reprendido por insubordinación.

Nota: esta rama en especial tienen una vena vengativa peligrosa, son apasionados tanto para amar como para odiar, se dice que la sangre Shimura fue algo malo para combinar con el Uchiha aun cuando el Beifong trata de suavizar... les gusta mucho su familia a la que adoran no importa que diga Danzo... les gusta acosar e investigar a los intereses amorosos de sus primos solo por aburrimiento (Kakashi es su objetivo más divertido, Iruka está lejos de su alcance porque su prima los amenazo de manera creativa y el resto de las mujeres... bueno, son caballeros aun cuando las tienen registradas por si acaso).

Igualmente pertenecen al club chidori que fundo Kakashi, los civiles fueron arrastrados al aprendizaje.

Con esto finalizo el árbol genealógico, les recuerdo que aunque sean civiles... tienen entrenamiento samurái y conocimientos amplios de la forja de armas así como de minerales.


	29. Libro 28

Libro 28: Uchiha

Mucho antes del escape de Orochimaru.

Aún hay exceso de trabajo para los jounin en un intento de recuperarse y mantener un fuerte unido indiscutible, aún hay civiles funcionando activos en guardias alrededor de la aldea... pero Konoha comienza a recuperarse fielmente... la voluntad de fuego persiste.

La renovada torre del Hokage se aferró al viejo aspecto en la parte exterior, sus icónicas 3 estructuras semi-conicas de color rojo comunicadas entre sí.

El interior estaba reforzada con paredes de piedra pulida en colores claros y pisos alfombrados... plantas salpicadas en cada rincón haciendo del aire fresco, ventanas numéricas pero en áreas privadas mínimas... techos altos en color blanco.

Contiene la misma cantidad de pisos, el último piso sigue siendo la oficina del Hokage... aun no se cumple con toda la mudanza de las diferentes salas... pero al menos una se ha estrenado ante las pequeñas reuniones con el consejo para discutir la estabilidad del pueblo, aunque ahora será diferente.

Es un amplio salón circular ubicado en el edificio izquierdo, hay un podio en el centro mientras las cómodas sillas están de manera circular con mesas unidas dando un aspecto glorioso de los salones de clases en la academia... esta es la sala de reuniones para el consejo de clanes.

El Godaime cree que es prudente hacer parte a los culpables de que lleve el sombrero en una renovación que Konoha necesita más que nunca, porque sabe que no es solo culpa del Sandaime el permitir que alguien como Danzo operar libremente.

Algunos pecados que Baatar-kun todavía no termina de desentrañar.

Sino del viejo consejo que estuvo ahí durante todo este tiempo.

Una parte de Sakumo acepta que tal vez es un poco de su venganza por rechazarlo cuando más necesitaba el apoyo del pueblo durante "ese" incidente que lo llevo a las profundidades de una depresión de la que casi no sale.

Sonríe a quienes lo respaldad con lealtad pero molestia, los hermosos ojos de Tsunade guardan su odio pero el colmillo blanco es el único que puede enfrentarla sin llorar en el camino... luego a su costado esta Jiraya con un rostro de luto sumamente resignado, Iroh suspira con la misma dolencia... casi como si los estuviera condenando.

Algo que tal vez esté haciendo al obligarlos a ser parte de sus planes futuros para suplir a este viejo consejo.

Tan pronto como Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane llegan a escena, colocándose enfrente del podio donde Sakumo les da una mirada crítica llena de convicción y poder... no se anda por las ramas, anuncia directamente el motivo de la reunión en un tono indiscutible.

Saco por completo el aire de quienes no lo esperaban, indignados los ancianos por supuesto lucharon por sus posiciones asegurando que sus repuestos no tienen la madurez ni la mentalidad para ayudar al Hokage actual en el control de algo tan delicado como el pueblo.

No es que no tuvieran razón.

Sakumo mantuvo el rostro sereno lanzándole una mirada a la princesa babosa para que controlara su temperamento.

Escucho cada pecado de los que ha nominado con soltura de las bocas viejas que se creen tan dignas para juzgar, crucificar y recriminar... todo con un aire tranquilo, el colmillo blanco espero paciente hasta que los ancianos captaron que no estaban llegando a afectarle nada de lo que decían.

Puede que no tengan el mejor historial en cuanto a responsabilidades, Tsunade con su aparente fobia y adicción a las apuestas... la moral pervertida y nómada de Jiraya... la falta de seriedad y promiscuidad de Iroh al traer hijos sin madre... todos tienen sus evidentes pecados, Sakumo no se queda atrás con su depresión pero no se lo dirán en la cara actualmente.

Pero Sakumo estaba firme.

Entrar a votos con el resto de los presentes fue más cortesía para integrarlos en esta discusión unilateral de los venerados ancianos que algo valido en una decisión que como Hokage ya determino, todos apoyaron sin pestañear la nueva renovación y no hay ningún sentimiento de pérdida como consecuencia.

Estaban en su mejor comportamiento todos los presentes, desde los Inuzuka donde Tsume mantuvo su rostro severo... hasta Nemuri con su actitud profesional... que decir de Kakashi que casi parecía tomarse en serio la propuesta (conoce a su hijo, al menos finge estar presente mentalmente).

-Esto no es su mejor idea, Godaime- Koharu dijo altiva, como la vieja bruja que es -Va traer la ruina a Konoha-

Una sonrisa fría, el viejo colmillo mostrando toda la crueldad que lo llevo a ser odiado por Suna -Lamento que dude mucho de figuras que alzaron el nombre de Konoha con sangre y lágrimas durante las guerras- responde sin perder la mirada, retando a continuar por esa línea de discusión.

Sabiamente, como pocas veces, los ancianos se guardaron sus mordaces comentarios.

Educadamente, como una muestra de buena voluntad muy forzada... el Godaime permitió una última petición de los que están por retirarse como una muestra de respeto a sus trabajos.

Sakumo quien aún se rehúsa a vestir las túnicas oficiales, se inclina en su estrado mirando oscuramente a los dos viejos parados delante del tribunal, ojos de todos los clanes presentes fijos además de desorbitados por su última propuesta... puede verlos sonreír internamente, los leales ancianos aun dudan del crimen de Danzo y todavía piensan que pueden golpear a los más jóvenes con sus banderas de experiencia.

Y lo hacen.

Su anuncio es como un sello explosivo que estalla en el lugar infestado de gente.

El aliento de todos los que escuchan se les arrebata con incredibilidad sobre todo aquellos que no llegan al mínimo de miembros.

Quieren restablecer clanes.

Alzar la gloria de líneas de sangre de la aldea.

Como si no fueran responsables de la extinción de uno.

Sakumo razona que tal vez los Beifong ya estaban considerando entregar el oficio para la independencia de dos clanes que existen actualmente bajo el nombre Gaoling, una propuesta ambiciosa que le dará a Konoha aún más crédito ante sus clientes.

El Clan Kaguya puede ser considerado salvaje y con hambre de batalla... por eso fue masacrado en Kirigakure... pero con la domesticación Beifong, tienen una grave lealtad y su pasión por la lucha no nubla en nada sus tendencias cuando se enfocan, no son peligrosos... pueden darles su merecida individualidad.

Luego está el Clan Yuki, lleno de prodigios y personas con una templanza envidiable... una lealtad a los que ayudaron a reunirlos cuando la soledad o la muerte estaban tan cercas en sus jóvenes vidas.

Ninguno es leal a Konoha al 100% pero si a los Beifong que es lo suficientemente bueno.

Pero lo propuesto por los ancianos retirados próximamente no se detiene en ese punto.

Era algo esperado para el agudo colmillo blanco de una forma u otra, como predijo... el Hatake, el Uzumaki y al parecer el Senju será presionado para llenar sus números con sangre nueva, dicho educadamente.

Solo por años de entrenamiento controla su temperamento, pero la oscuridad en sus ojos no engaña a nadie... piensa en el insulto, en lo indignante de pedirle eso a su edad... pero no se detienen ahí, hay un punto final en esta petición que se está alargando.

Fu difícil no realizar un asesinato tan descarado en ancianos que seguro están viviendo extras, está seguro nadie dirá nada pero todavía debe actuar dignamente para no ensuciar la alfombra nueva.

Koharu y Homura mostraron un gesto presumido al explicar con lujo de detalle lo que querían de este punto.

Restablecer el clan Uchiha.

Cada Beifong con el donjutsu o sangre Uchiha deberá integrarse al clan de origen... al clan de Madara de forma inmediata.

No les basta con el sacrificio de Huan quien parece tensarse donde está al lado de su hijo mayor, quieren más Uchiha y a comparación de los otros pequeños clanes, la solución no necesita esperar a engendrar.

Sakumo aprieta la mandíbula.

Quieren invalidar todo, desde el trato que Tsunade tenía con Roku hasta el derecho de herencia de Kyoshi junto con el tratado de matrimonio que el clan Hatake realizo con Beifong de ceder los futuros hijos de Kakashi.

Tsunade tuvo que ser retenida por Jiraya y Iroh apenas sus juramentos retumban en toda la torre no importa los sellos de privacidad, el entorno entro en caos por la insolencia de esos viejos sobre todo en los afectados.

Tratan de tranquilizarlo "puede hacer efectivo en una generación en que sus números no necesiten ser llenados" le dijeron tan desapegados que apenas controla la fuga de instinto asesino.

(Apenas logro que su terco hijo enfrentara a su prometida... apenas logro que Tsunade no asesinara de un golpe a Kakashi por su poca predisposición en fijar una fecha... eso sin contar a los pequeños engendros de Shimura que han tomado como deporte el acechar al novio fugitivo).

Extrañamente la voz de la razón vino de un lugar inesperado cortando cualquier revuelta que pudiera o no alentar el Godaime (Tal vez mandar a la mierda a los ancianos sin ceder a esta última petición).

Kyoshi representando al área civil junto con su Tío Sokka han llegado a un acuerdo durante toda la hazaña de controlar su temperamento como a Tsunade, se pone de pie tan altiva para mirar duramente a los ancianos -Si aceptamos su petición- dice quitando el aliento del entorno mortalmente serio -Nadie intervendrá en las alianzas que se firmaran entre el Uchiha y Beifong de ahora en adelante, seremos familia no importa el nombre que tomemos- dice con finalidad de terminar discordias.

Siempre firmes, siempre estables... como el elemento que controlan... sin avaricia ni aspiraciones de actuar como cualquier líder de clan al que le quitan su lugar... sus cabezas frías prefieren ver las ventajas que el insulto velado por estos ancianos... nunca llegara el momento en que alguien acorrale a un maestro tierra.

Tsunade se detiene impresionada de la voluntad de su hija, incrédula de que cediera tan rápido al capricho de algunos viejos vengativos.

Pero siempre pensó que se parecía más a Roku en personalidad.

Está orgullosa viéndola como si fuera una aparición... Jiraya silba al igual que cada insolente líder de clan que tiene el valor de tal gesto encantado... otros tantos sonríen con cariño por tener de nuevo la evidencia de los valores de un Beifong.

De nuevo los clanes shinobis no entienden a los maestros tierras, pero como tiempos pasados aprenden a rodar con sus acciones.

Sakumo suspira largamente con una promesa rompiéndose en su pensamiento, levantando una oración al Niidaime y a Toph-sama por hacer esperar su juramento de unidad por lo menos dos generaciones más... busca entre los clanes a su hijo, ubicándolo en el lugar que corresponde a su extinto clan.

Kakashi es bueno ocultando emociones, fue muy difícil durante todos los momentos difíciles para poder leerlo... digno hijo de Sakumo... con esfuerzo aún puede ver el mínimo de culpa en su postura aparentemente desinteresada... mirando con ese único ojo a quien hasta hace unos cinco minutos era su prometida.

Ni Tsunade ni Sakumo se engañan con el aire profesional, duele saber que como padres parece nunca ser capaces de aprender a conocer a sus hijos... duele ver que ambos no extrañaran el matrimonio arreglado.

Pueden amarse, entenderse, apoyarse y divertirse... pero ni Kyoshi ni Kakashi se han visto de la manera romántica e internamente están felices de no obligarse a tratar a un hermano como una pareja.

Kakashi también piensa que no extrañara los acosos de los demonios que son Mao y Gao.

Luego esta Baatar levantándose con soltura dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kyoshi por alentar la parte de su acuerdo, no extrañaran a los Shimura que eran más cadenas que familia y si ahí podían ser ellos mismo... en ese condominio de casas abandonadas Uchiha... dejarían encantados la maldición de Danzo.

Huan acepta a todos con una sonrisa encantada.

Sakumo sonríe para sí mismo viendo la decepción de los ancianos.

Por supuesto que las estipulaciones solo inician a partir de la aceptación de los nuevo Uchiha, el resto de los clanes son testigos silenciosos del peso de un compromiso que se han librado... Nemuri aguarda con una postura amenazante, Kakashi finge que no escucha y Shigeo suspira cansado de esta obligación.

Sakumo odia este sentimiento de ser tratado como animal de cría.

Pero si lo piensa de manera lógica, necesitaran el peso de los clanes si Konoha desea mantenerse como el pueblo con mayor diversidad de shinobi... si quiere conservarse como la mejor opción a sus clientes encantados de sus líneas de sangre... no pueden dejar morir a tres de los clanes más importantes.

Estaban en medio de las negociaciones, de las estipulaciones finales para por fin dejar ir a los viejos a sus hogares con promesas de no involucrarse en la política de Konoha nunca... cuando la alarma saco a todos de sus ensoñaciones diplomáticas.

Sakumo maldijo.

XXXXXX

Antes del escape de Orochimaru, durante la reunión del consejo de Konoha.

Lin vaga por la casa solitaria rumbo al jardín de la mansión en la que ahora está hospedada, puede escuchar el ruido de su familia haciendo caos en la sala principal del complejo y gira los ojos con fastidio junto con un dolor de cabeza.

Ama a su familia pero en ocasiones como esta es sumamente abrumador.

Muchos se han retirado en el transcurso de la tarde para cumplir con la cuota de misiones para los que son shinobis y de guardia para los civiles... todavía se mantienen en el hogar los más revoltosos... Shaoran junto con Mao pueden ser el terror de cualquiera no importa como Lao intente mantenerlos a raya y Gao no ayuda en nada.

Y ella, bueno todos saben que si deseara meter razón a cualquiera de estos no habría nada más que sumisión... era una fortuna que los extrañara lo suficiente como para dejarlos ser aun cuando seguro Sasuke debe estar subiendo por las paredes de lo enojado que parecía cuando decidió retirarse a tomar aire.

Lin jura que está pagando algo, no con sentimientos oscuro es más cariño por la locura que es su gente a la que se ha acostumbrado (trata de no pensar lo que se perdió por estar peleada con su hermana en su vida pasada).

Hay mucho que pensar al sentarse mirando el jardín bien cuidado de Huan, suspira al pasar su mano por su peinado recogido de nuevo de manera típica... reflexiona su próxima agenda, los detalles que debe de buscar en el templo antes de marcharse al entrenamiento que le han ofrecido en el mundo espiritual.

Será limitado, obviamente no podrá alegar un derecho espiritual cuando eres un avatar artificial... pero lo justo para tener a un maestro de cada elemento y si el supremo poder que controla el pequeño mundo que se labro en esa dimensión para los de su tipo antes de pasar al ciclo lo permite... tal vez tenga al shodaime como consejero o maestro.

Mucha presión, una anomalía... cuando le informo al Godaime la miro de manera extraña pero manteniendo el porte pero no la engañan en nada... su capacitación es ambiciosa, lo que esto hará a la popularidad de Konoha será grande.

Un avatar es neutral, pero sigue siendo un activo para la aldea.

Saben sobre su vida, sobre lo que puede o no saber... pero no la trataran como tal hasta que el terco de Sakumo lo apruebe, odia esto pero es paciente (Apenas)... espera y escucha.

Aunque el alivio de no ser una niña normal por primera vez es abrumador, Lin medita que si lo fuera... si de repente despierta con una carga tan grande como es el avatar y las reservas de chakra de un monstruo como el Shodaime la consumiría.

El poder corrompe, pero Lin está firme en su moral.

Aun cuando toda la cultura a su alrededor no ayude en sus creencias.

Lo siente venir en su radar natural, Lin se mantiene en su lugar sin reconocerlo aun cuando sabe está parado justo detrás de una forma espeluznante -Escapaste- su tono es acusador hasta cansado al arrastrar sus pies casi sin sonido, Sasuke es infeliz.

Un bufido -Una táctica de retirada, deberías aprender a usarlas- le responde con tranquilidad al mantener fijo sus ojos al jardín cuyo sol empieza a calentar.

Se sienta a su lado, la primera vez que están solos y seria incomodo si Lin fuera una niña normal, al contrario solo identifica al mocoso como lo que es sin darle más atención de la necesaria.

El silencio es largo, pueden escuchar la vida del pueblo de Konoha algo amortiguado al ser tan aislado el complejo Uchiha... Lin mira al cielo con ausencia tratando de volver a tomar el hilo de pensamientos para organizar, suspira cuando el mocoso sigue dándole miradas de reojo como si dudara.

Un resoplido indignado, el Uchiha ahora le lanza un gesto decidido -Cuando se ira tu familia- dice rudamente como si su mirada pudiera convencerla de ceder, obviamente el crio no sabe a quién esta ordenando a pesar del tiempo acechándola cuando la apuntaron como su rival de generación por su padre.

Nunca se han molestado en conocerse a profundidad, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado entrenando en el complejo de piedra desde que se hizo genin.

Con un gesto duro, la maestra tierra le arquea la ceja severamente -No es la forma de pedir, Uchiha- le regaña al detener el posible agudo comentario -Además, No finjas que odias esto- su gesto es burlón

Sasuke la fulmina al cruzar sus brazos en una postura pedante, se niega a mirarla a los ojos y es la única respuesta que necesita... puede estar de mal humor, odiar cada burla lanzada para jugar con su personalidad agria fuera de su familia adoptiva... pero desde que su complejo es invadido constantemente, ha dejado de ver el resto del terreno fuera de su casa como un panteón.

Si, el último Uchiha puro tiene la misma calidez que empezó cuando el equipo Chidori empezó a asistir constantemente.

Anhela revivir su clan.

No lo aceptara.

-Como te va en tu equipo- pregunta Lin poco interesada, ansiando las misiones y odiando como se retirara de la actividad hasta que vuelva... Tenzo le aseguro que entiende mientras Irio le daba miradas como un cachorro abatido y Takeo fingía actuar maduramente... su equipo la esperara, después de todo solo es un año.

Sasuke le frunce el ceño típicamente -No te interesa- su actual sensei es extraño, sus nuevos compañeros son tolerables (si ignora a Idate el suficiente tiempo) y con la capacitación de Wing así como las invasiones a su casa, casi no se siente la pérdida del equipo siete.

(Aun ve a Naruto al toparse en la calle intercambiando insultos antes de que la aterradora Tía venga a arrastrarlo a su aparente entrenamiento, aun siente las miradas de Sakura de lejos y todavía puede ver a Kakashi-sensei saltando en los tejados)

(Aun teme que Itachi venga un día a arrebatarle todo).

Lin no está impresionada por la grosería, pero aun no mantiene el agudo comentario -Es cortesía, una acción común entre la gente educada-

La fulmina con vehemencia, apretando los labios con disgusto -Bien- se digna a contestar apenas.

Una sonrisa divertida de Lin pone tenso al desprevenido niño -Eres un mocoso ¿lo sabias?-

Sasuke le vuelve a lanzar una mirada de muerte por el insulto a su madurez.

-Sabes que te puedes marchar ¿no?- le dice la maestra tierra con dureza.

Otro silencio de muerte y un gesto de "no me muevo porque tú digas" del Uchiha que se acomoda en donde está sentado tragándose su incomodidad.

Voltea los ojos, el orgullo es una cosa peligrosa y Lin es conocedora de las consecuencias de eso de primera mano... pero no funcionara hablar, nunca lo hace con personas tercas y eso también puede o no ser un conocimiento obtenido por la experiencia.

-Quiero una lucha contigo- Sasuke se rinde a decir el verdadero plan de soportar su presencia.

Siempre ha esperado esta oportunidad, algo que nunca ha tenido el valor de pedir ya sea porque nunca se presentó la ocasión de atraparla sola.

Sabiendo lo que hizo con ese monstruo de Gaara, todavía pica mucho en su orgullo como ella parece normal al igual que el imbécil de Naruto con su crecimiento que casi lo opacan ¿Cómo vencerá a Itachi si cualquiera puede superarlo?

Necesita tranquilidad, necesita compararse con ella para al menos sentirse más cómodo con su piel y mitigar esta envidia.

La maestra tierra parpadea, inclinando su cabeza ante la petición mirando directamente los ojos oscuros del mocoso -Solo puedo usar taijutsu-

Sasuke la voltea a ver confundido.

-No estoy apta para el uso del chakra o mi línea de sangre- informa con un suspiro, su ceño fruncido ante la incredulidad del Uchiha -no pensaste que estuve fuera sin consecuencias ¿o sí?- le arquea la ceja con un brillo burlón en sus verdes ojos.

El Uchiha golpea fuera la culpa, NO estaba preocupado... pero si conocía lo básico de su salud, aun puede escucharla sufrir durante los primeros días después de la invasión y su débil figura derrumbada para ser sostenida por el Godaime... la evidencia que hay momentos vulnerables para cualquiera.

Lin suspira para aceptar aunque sea un combate amistoso, el niño solo le lanza un gesto molesto obviamente insatisfecho por tener que conformarse... ambos se ponen de pie y entonces lo siente en el aire, en sus sentidos.

Se levanta una cortina de color alrededor que le traer recuerdos de la invasión, la maestra tierra grita por sus parientes que salen rápido del hogar... los Gaoling ya no se sienten en sus sentidos preocupándola.

Sasuke se tensa incrédulo de lo que sus ojos pueden ver y entonces lo escuchan, un crujido lejano... sienten un temblor... el chakra se dispara en el sentido de Lin y reacciona al saltar con sus primos que no dudan en levantar su elemento en una cúpula mientras ella refuerza el suelo de manera controlada cuando todo explota.

Encerrados respiran agitados entre la ligera luz que sale de entre los agujeros, placas de tierra perforada por algo blanco y Lin jura cuando su brazo duele al ser apuñalado por esas cosas, Sasuke está sorprendido al ver que fue para protegerlo -¿Todos bien?- pregunta con mando ignorándolo.

-Mi pie, pero el resto de mi funcional- canta Gao como si fuera lo mínimo que ha recibido.

-Mi hombro- Mao suspira con la misma apatía de su hermano.

-Oh dios, creo que voy a vomitar- Lao es más emocional a sus espaldas pero parece bien.

La tierra baja rompiendo las cosas blancas con esfuerzo, sus parientes están de manera circular y Sasuke está a su lado con los ojos abiertos cuando puede ver lo que ha sucedido... el aliento les es arrebatado ante las innumerables columnas blancas como arboles grotesco disminuyendo la tierra visible.

Crecen altos chocando con la barrera aun limitando el total del terreno.

Gao jura, Mao se tensa y Lao se endurece.

Puede verlo, Lin puede sentirlo... Sasuke cae de rodillas abatido cuando una escena juega en su mente solo que en vez de rojo, blanco... aunque fuera abandonado, aunque hubo una vez que se sintiera como un lugar muerto... no hay más que casas empaladas, destrucción y ruina.

De la casa en donde estaba no queda nada más que pilares delgados rasgando madera, rompiendo estructura y destruyendo historia.

Sus pies detectan que estas cosas limitaron la tierra debajo, si no tuviera tanto poder en su control... tal vez el pequeño espacio donde están también hubiera corrido con la misma suerte del entorno.

Esta quizás fue la segunda masacre al clan Uchiha.

XXXXX

Orochimaru se ríe para sí mismo al ver los jounin topándose con su barrera a las afueras, los Gaoling que habían estado de guardia dentro del complejo Uchiha ya fueron tratados por su gente... aterrizando en un árbol de hueso delgado alto para ver su trabajo, sonríe salvajemente ante sus planes funcionando como deseaba.

Hay algo satisfactorio en realizar todo esto en las narices de Sakumo, que decir de seguir burlando a tantos shinobis capaces... tarareando para si mismo, considera que esto ganara mas odio a su estela, pero ya no le importa.

Puede tener consideraciones con los Beifong, aun son sus hermanos de todo menos de sangre... pero las personas que de verdad eran capaces de detenerlo están muertos.

(Logra no pensar en la decepción de Toph-sama y el Nidaime cuando los trajo para ser usados contra su maestro).

Kimimaro funciono muy bien a sus planes, la danza del helecho puede ser su última técnica pero es necesaria si quiere limitar el elemento tierra del entorno de sus maestros... sabe los niños que quedaron en el hogar son prodigios, sobretodo vengativos en el caso de los que tienen sangre shimura.

Kabuto ya desea ponerlos a prueba junto con todos sus seguidores que parecen celosos cada vez que Orochimaru les hace una advertencia de no jugar con los Beifong... de no matarlos.

Se enfoca de nuevo a donde sus objetivos buscan en el entorno esperando a que el enemigo ataque... sus reflejos son buenos... su hija es buena líder.

Con esto ordena avanzar.

Las barreras resistirán, pero no quiere retar cualquier cosa que tengan preparado alguien tan aterrador como Jiraya o Tsunade en su contra.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Mas suspenso!

Bueno sobre política, los clanes muy bien pudieron haber ignorado la petición... pero si los Beifong aceptaron, ellos como clanes shinobi no serán visto como débiles de no aceptar el reto de revivir a sus clanes.

Sakumo seguro puede huir, siendo el hokage... por lo que Kakashi tiene la responsabilidad de funcionar como el encargado de traer al menos algunos números, seguro se siente culpable de abandonar a Kyoshi porque es su amiga... pero tampoco cree poder tratarla románticamente sin sentir que está haciendo mal, no importa si se arriesga a terminar con alguien equivocado por cumplir en las prisas.

Acepto que no hay muchas kunoichi que pueda emparejar logicamente con alguien como kakashi, asi que bueno... ya vere en el futuro, despues de todo esto no es romance.

Limitaron la totalidad del complejo Uchiha al igual que la tierra disponible al llenarlo de huesos... Lin esta limitada, no ha entrenado la nueva capacidad de sus habilidades y Sasuke esta abatido de ver su hogar, no importa como a veces pensaba en el como una prision, en ruinas.

La historia me la estoy llevando lenta, trato pero fallo de centrarla solo en Lin... pero ahi va, por lo menos ha pasado tres meses de la invasion de Konoha, hay muchas reuniones y por lo menos ya no habra nada del mandato del tercero.

Sarutobi tambien estaba presente en la reunion.

Neah20 fuera.

LES DESEO FELICES FIESTAS.


	30. Libro 29

Libro 30: Remover

Sakumo aterrizo limpiamente con un gesto oscuro analizando el terreno que era el complejo Uchiha, frunce el ceño al muro que delimitaba pero sobre todo a los largas y complejas estructuras blancas que se alzaban por encima... con la puerta abierta era visible que esto invadió todo borrando lo que fueron casas o calles abandonadas.

Da un mal aspecto.

No le pagan lo suficiente para soportar esto.

Culpa a los líderes de clan por obligarlo a enfrentar estas crisis.

¿Por qué no trajo su espada?

Gruñe profundamente al detectar las barreras de al menos cuatro capas aislándolos del mundo, odiosamente piensa que el único capaz de hacer algo tan temerario en la aldea, retando no solo al viejo colmillo blanco sino a los otros dos sannin era Orochimaru.

No es de extrañar cuando el anbu le reporta sobre la fuga, niega para sí mismo al menos ha perdido otros dos shinobis de campo y es una fortuna que el traidor tome muy en serio no lastimar a un Beifong, porque Suyin tal vez se hubiera unido a la piedra conmemorativa a muy temprana edad.

Con tanto caos político débilmente acepta que puede o no haber olvidado a la serpiente.

Hace señas sutiles a los otros dos sannin que se dispersan en una formación simple, un ojo a su hijo obedece de igual manera mientras los que lo siguieron de la reunión de clanes afirman desapareciendo en el mismo acto, dispersarlos todos en los alrededores y manteniéndose como centinelas durmientes.

Detecta a Morino junto con una gruñona Mitarashi, bueno a ellos los tendrá de reserva.

El comandante jounin, Nara Shikaku aterriza a su lado hasta detenerse con una postura engañosamente casual con sus ojos oscuros fijos entre lo que fue el complejo Uchiha para caer en su líder con una actitud profesional y molestia por esta fragante baja de seguridad en medio del pueblo.

Si es algo molesto saber que su aldea está siendo atacada otra vez.

Deben organizar el cuerpo shinobi junto con los Beifong para cerrar cualquier brecha después de resolver este desorden.

Probablemente al fin podrán armar de nuevo la policía militar.

-Se encontró el cuerpo de al menos 5 Gaoling dispersado alrededor del terreno- Shikaku reporta con sequedad regresando al godaime al presente.

Frunce el ceño, suspira un tanto fatigado por otras bajas a las líneas de Konoha, si entiende muy bien las líneas de estrés del Nara asume que este descubrimiento fue un acto de burla por parte de los asesinos para los que lo encontraran.

-El chico Shaoran informa que dentro están los niños Shimura, el sanador Lao y los dos objetivos... Lin y Sasuke- finaliza con un largo suspiro Shikaku compartiendo un momento de reflexión.

Puede escuchar al niño quejarse de haber salido solo a comprar más provisiones para la fiesta, la culpa en oleadas bajo el abrazo protector de Sokka quien aguarda con dureza al saber que otra vez... su habilidad sensorial fue burlada.

Sakumo cierra los ojos considerando sus opciones, por lo menos los chicos shimura son una fuerza defensiva al igual que Lao no importa si este último es civil ya que con la falta de personal, todos en la familia Beifong están funcionando activamente.

Su prioridad como siempre es tratar de adivinar qué hará Orochimaru.

Es impredecible, siempre lo fue.

Le preocupa el interés que tiene por Sasuke, algo que no importaba los interrogatorios siempre seria vago... Iroh le dijo que disfrutaba la atención, no lo duda, Sakumo siempre pensó que el sannin fue una persona que buscaba reconocimiento.

Lo comprendía, siempre lo vio cuando la aldea lo trato diferente desde la niñez.

Era triste tener algo en común, el mismo colmillo blanco fue objeto de la aldea y el abandono... solo que el enfrentamiento de Orochimaru fue diferente al suicidio que pensó traería honor a su nombre nuevamente.

Niega enfocarse en cosas pasadas, reúne sus pensamientos y ahora reflexiona sobre el otro objetivo de la vieja serpiente, ese era Lin... cuyo poder latente e indomable la hace tal vez vulnerable, pero no descarta que sea capaz de lograr tiempo... fue, como ella lo describió, una persona capacitada para llevar el orden y la paz a una ciudad más grande que Konoha... no duda de su experiencia, no duda ni siquiera de la historia, aún puede recordar las miradas de asombro de los que creyeron conocer a la niña.

Zuko aun la evita, el resto parece llevarlo mejor y los más jóvenes son ajenos a la nueva información.

(¿Existió alguna vez la niña Lin?)

Kyoshi aterriza delante de los dos contemplativos shinobis sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos y de observar fijamente lo que fue el complejo Uchiha, Sakumo en su modo profesional le da el permiso silencioso de hablar -Es la danza del helecho, un jutsu de huesos del clan Kaguya- dice suavemente.

Los Gaoling, era asombroso saber que uno de los que próximamente serán un clan en Konoha haya caído en manos del sannin, pero no era momento de reflexiones menores.

-Limitar el juego a los maestros tierra al llenar todo el terreno con huesos- adivina entre asombrado y horrorizado Shikaku de los planes bien administrados de la serpiente sannin, anivelar el plano de juego fue muy bien ideado (puede ser el enemigo, pero no evitaba reconocerlo).

Sakumo contempla, siempre manteniendo la fachada regia y tranquila en su rostro endurecido, inclina su cabeza con un plan en mente -Intentemos derribar al menos dos de las capas con fuerza- dice antes de que el comandante jounin haga planes.

Kyoshi toma eso como una petición que afirma para dirigirse a donde sabe esta su madre.

Es una lástima que muchos de los Beifong estén fuera de la aldea, sería más fácil con el mokuton en el tablero u otros miembros de la generación de la serpiente.

Pasando fácilmente de sus divagaciones, el colmillo sigue firme en sus planes -el Yamanaka puede ayudar con una- pasa sus dedos en la barbilla cuando un activo anbu acepta llevar el mensaje confiando enteramente en que dicho clan sabrá que hacer para cumplir la alta expectativa que tiene -Sokka y Huan ¿podrían?-

Los civiles de su calibre siempre son bienvenidos, el Godaime les da una mirada penetrante sabiendo que estaba abusando de ese clan en momento de necesidad al enviarlos en pequeñas misiones o escuadrillas a vigilar las fronteras... pero estos le regresaron el gesto con una sonrisa de comprensión.

Están tan estable en todo el comercio o tienen los suficientes aprendices herreros que pueden ausentarse sin dañar los ingresos del clan civil.

-No pongas esa cara, Kumo- añade Sokka usando el mote infantil que rara vez sacan, el Nara se divirtió al igual que los presentes de T&I que solo Anko mostro abiertamente su burla -entendemos, estoy segura madre no perdonaría apartarnos como si nada- sonríe ladinamente.

Sakumo afirma viendo tanto al Uchiha como al Beifong alejarse en sus propios planes para derribar una de las barreras... su único consuelo es que está seguro Orochimaru tampoco puede huir hasta que estas salas bajen.

Baatar se desliza delante, una seca afirmación informando la posición de su sector de shinobis que es root, puede ser una buena oportunidad para ponerlos a prueba.

-Nos llevara tiempo, mantén a todos al pendiente y ojos siempre firmes en todo el área- finaliza Sakumo sin dejar espacio para cualquier duda dándole un agudo asentimiento al Nara que parece alegre con que el Hokage tome la iniciativa.

Pero el colmillo blanco fue un buen comandante, siempre un activo de primera línea que estará maldito si dejara de serlo con el sombrero de Hokage... se mantiene firme en la puerta de lo que fue el clan Uchiha tan firme como su leyenda, sus ojos son inflexibles y su figura no hace otra que sembrar más asombro de quienes dudaran que ese hombre fuera digno del puesto.

Porque todos recuerdan más el tropiezo que su legado.

El resto se dispersa a sus hogares, algunos shinobis han comenzado a evacuar los alrededores del clan fundador y otros controlan la información para que esto no llegue de nuevo a oídos rivales... el comandante jounin ya está trabajando en eso al igual que otros asesores menores mientras los pilares de su aldea se concentran en echar al traidor.

Quizás este es el mejor evento para liberar la tensión después de una reunión tan irritante.

También es una digna despedida de primera línea para los sannin quienes lo ayudaran como los nuevos consejeros para Konoha apartándolos de la vida de un vagabundo.

Sakumo sonríe salvajemente, un gesto diminuto pero que atrae miradas de quienes tienen el horror de ver a alguien normalmente gentil emocionarse cuando la primera barrera cae en pedazos.

No hay nada más inspirador que Tsunade furiosa golpeando una barrera gruesa con su puño desnudo, verla junto a su hija ambas manchadas con su sello liberado despertó mucho de ese instinto que el viejo Hatake mantiene a raya.

Hay cuatro de sus cachorros dentro y en peligro.

Sus sentidos piden sangre.

Orochimaru siempre fue considerado como un traidor... pero no iba en la naturaleza de Sakumo buscar venganza, pero ahora es distinto, es insultante y no hay nada más provocador que un tonto invadiendo su territorio.

También guarda un poco para cuando encuentren de nuevo al viejo halcón de guerra.

XXXXX

Todos los maestros tierra pueden sentir como su elemento bajo sus pies lucha para mantener lejos a esos picos blancos de empalarlos, miran al a pequeña Lin con asombro pero también preocupación porque eso la deja fuera de la ofensiva.

Los Shimura ya están rodeándola protectores demostrando lo capacitados que están no importa si uno sigue siendo genin, Lao maldice no traer su espada pero se conforma con un cuchillo infame que Gao le ha proporcionado (no le pregunta de dónde lo saco, después de todo sospecha que es el culpable de que Mulan tenga esa adoración a las armas blancas).

Sasuke mira perdido pero tenso adivinando la atmosfera, su máscara frustrada en su rostro es palpable y el medico suspira al ver el poco entrenamiento emocional que le han proporcionado... tal vez deba acosar a Kakashi y golpear al nuevo jounin sensei por ser tan descuidados.

Al menos Lao ha tratado las feas heridas para ser cerradas, anota mentalmente un chequeo al finalizar todo esto e ignora como el pequeño Sasuke está entre ofendido, preocupado o irritado por haber sido protegido por su prima más joven... al menos Mao y Gao no están acosándolo por ser el culpable de que su pariente salga herida.

-Todo está lleno de chakra- rompe Lin con un fruncir de nariz manteniendo la postura de su elemento sin mover nada con el temor de ser excesivo y un peligro extra en esta situación si lo deja ir.

-Hace difícil la detección- Mao añade aun con los ojos fijos en cualquier sombra sospechosa entre esos apretados pilares blancos, era malo no tener la ventaja recién descubierta de su prima más joven.

Gao mantiene el control del kunai entre sus dedos, ha dividido su arsenal entre los involucrados e ignora la mirada interrogante de Sasuke que no adivina de donde saco armas cuando usa pijama (sellos, muchos de ellos dibujados para almacenar en su piel) -Astutos, debo alabarlos-su tono es firme.

-No lo felicites- se quejó Sasuke ganándose una mirada puntiaguda de los Shimura, algo que se acostumbró desde el momento en que se ganó dicho trato durante el bosque (aunque ahora es más por diversión que por rencor).

-Porque me quede atrapado con ustedes- Lao aún tiene la voluntad de quejarse por la alegría sádica que expresan sus primos ante una situación tan caótica.

Un bufido de ambos Shimura, disfrutando de lanzarle un gesto lleno de "somos lo mejor, acéptalo solo no nos pidas tacto" que es respondido con sequedad... a pesar de su clara incomodidad, el medico acepta que ama a ese par de sádicos y tal vez fue la mejor opción para quedar atrapados.

No es ciego a la infame fama que tiene esa rama en especial de su amada familia.

-Espero que Shaoran no este lastimado- levanta incierto el civil mirando las filosas puntas de esas cosas que los rodean, imaginando a su pobre primo que salió de casa herido por alguna de esas cosas... todos, hasta el propio Sasuke lo fulmina por poner esa opción espantosa en sus mentes.

Sonríe forzadamente apenado por decir sobre horrendos destinos.

-Asombroso- una voz helada impide seguir con la plática casual tensándolos, en instantes se ponen en guardia escaneando el entorno maldiciendo el vibrante material lleno de chakra que los rodea nuevamente -endurecer la tierra hasta el punto de no permitir el acceso a los helechos... siempre me impresionas, Lin-chan- ronronea.

Todos voltean para mirar arriba, donde en las copas de esas cosas que ahora saben son helechos una figura cuelga firmemente torcida... como una serpiente abrasiva... de la copa más alta encima de ellos, con su cabello oscuro cayendo en cascada y sus escalofriantes ojos mirando directamente donde la prima más joven aguanta el elemento.

Lo ubican ya sea de cuentos o en el caso del Anbu en el pequeño lapso del examen chuunin, la serpiente... Lao reconocía que mucha de la información referente a este individuo está siendo retenida por los adultos pero se percatan del interés en su prima más joven que hace patear el instinto protector primario de todo Beifong.

Sasuke se fuerza en ignorar el escalofrió que pasa ahora que también es foco de la serpiente, trayéndole recuerdos del bosque y ese sentimiento de impotencia (envidia, también una gran envidia de saber que Lin se enfrentó a esa cosa aun cuando nadie le ha dicho la historia completa).

Un encuentro destinado.

-Mi interés solo son en dos de ustedes- ronronea el ¿hombre? Manteniéndose firme con una sonrisa torcida en sus blancos labios tan casual como si no fuera el único culpable de la anomalía en su día normal -¿Qué les parece apartarse?- pide educado dándole esa mirada sabia molesta -no quiero lastimar a un Beifong-

Lin fulmina con la mirada al sannin.

Sasuke se endereza con anticipación.

Lao tiene el impulso de arquear la ceja incrédulo por una petición tan familiar.

Mao se rie abiertamente, no es nada divertido es más un zumbido amenazante e incrédulo de que le estén solicitando entregar a dos de sus personas importantes (una más que otra, obviamente Sasuke aún está en su lista de media mierda por lo mal que hizo pasar a su prima en el bosque).

Gao es el que se aclara la garganta fascinado -¿Crees que simplemente los entregaremos a tu orden?- pregunta con un tono temerario, posesivo y muy disgustado no temiendo en nada a la serpiente sabia.

Sea la verdad, en el punto de vista de Sasuke... nunca pensó ser protegido nuevamente, es un tanto ofensivo porque en serio no quería ser alguien puesto en ese lado de la situación cuando quiere tener el poder suficiente para luchar contra "El"... sucede normalmente cuando esta involucrado el clan invasor de sus tierras.

No esperaba que el que consideraba más desagradable del grupo chidori diera un paso enfrente en su nombre, su orgullo duele pero más duele la forma cálida que siente e ignora en su pecho.

Mao le alecciona con una mirada y es algo ofensivo para Sasuke, considerando que ambos son genin (desconoce que es porque quiere, no porque no pueda ascender).

Una burla de Orochimaru, colgando desde el helecho con ojos fríos pero a la vez llenos de aceptación -Ustedes siempre fueron un clan muy unido- acepta recordando tiempos ajenos, cuando era arrastrado... cuando fingía no adorar cada momento que pasaba con esa gente -Pero solo quiero a Sasuke y a mi hija-

Todos se atiesan por lo último, Lin cierra sus ojos unos segundos pero no baja la guardia aun cuando las miradas caen en su espalda o en el caso de Gao, que está al frente una sensación de incredibilidad absoluta.

-Veo que no les han dicho- sonríe ladinamente el hombre, siendo muy consciente de que el tiempo se está acabando -Mucho menos de mi regalo a mi única hija- inclina su cabeza adorando el esfuerzo de los más maduros de no mostrar incomodidad, solo Sasuke es el único horrorizado por la noticia de forma tan abierta.

La jefa de policía reúne su mejor mirada irritada al sannin quien sonríe ampliamente -no fue un regalo- gruñe con los dientes apretado recordando la sensación de arrastre del sello que pide ser usado en cada oportunidad.

-No estuvieras viva si fuera el caso, no dejaría morir a mi hija- sonríe dientudamente aun cuando sabe miente, que ya asesino a su verdadera hija para suplirla por un mejor contenido... Orochimaru desea poner sus manos, tantear y saber qué es lo que trajo a este mundo que nadie acepta decirle abiertamente (no es que esperara una discusión sincera con cualquiera de sus antiguos amigos).

El tiempo se acaba, puede decirlo con ver el retumbar de la barrera externa... hay tantos contendientes peligrosos en la aldea y el sannin debe apresurarse, pero tampoco es quien para dejar de jugar con la presa.

Lin no acepta nada de esto, aun cuando su mente trata y falla de recordar cómo le ayudo la maldición a lidiar a sumergirse en el mundo espiritual, hay mucho que los médicos no le dijeron y hay otro tanto que solo sería visible en el momento de su exposición primeriza al estado avatar.

-Eso explica mucho- interrumpe Mao con un silbido recordando los misterios del bosque y como los mayores eluden el tema, siendo fulminado por Lin -oye solo digo los hechos, no es como si te fuera a entregar... no importa si tu padre es el Daimyo, no estas saliendo de la aldea hasta que cumplas los 18 seas shinobi o no- añade cantarín como si fuera el momento y el lugar para su punto.

Lin se abstiene de voltear los ojos, pensando que de hecho tampoco saben su plan de irse por un año a entrenar, probablemente deba atrasar la noticia para sus abrasivos primos.

Otra carcajada vibrante, jovialidad nunca antes vista para nadie en el rostro delgado del sannin -Esperaba resistencia, tercos maestros tierras- tararea haciendo un ademan con su mano.

En instantes son mirados por cuatro que salen de entre los helechos con facilidad, colocándose en cada punto cardinal con una mirada de juicio y sumamente desdeñosos... obviamente pensando que no merecen el aprecio que su maestro fácilmente les muestra con el simple tono... desean matarlos, pero no tienen permitido... se lo deben, por esa razón solo serán la distracción necesaria para la extracción.

Lao tiene que enderezarse para estar a la altura de la situación, es un civil, un médico... fue entrenado en el arte samurái... es alguien pasivo que le encanto cuando la opción le fue dada, pero no importa el oficio... desde la fundación del clan... todos tienen entrenamiento, son maestros tierras y no hay nadie más terco o capaz de enfrentar lo que esta vida les lancen.

Siguen la ideología de Toph Beifong.

...

Para la antigua jefa de policía esta es verdaderamente el momento en que maldice enteramente su posición, no es que este infeliz de salvar a su gente pero simplemente actuar como defensiva la estaba sacando del juego... Lin era lo último que quería, ser una inútil otra vez.

Pero ahí está parada en medio de su gente con sus manos tranquilizando, suavizando y endureciendo el elemento... sus piernas son firmes, podría moverse o luchar de ser necesario solo con esto y es un tanto incrédula de que pueda mantenerlos a raya.

Si fuera el estándar de su anterior mundo podría solo con sus pies y tierra, pero los monstruos de aquí... llenos de chakra, entrenados exageradamente y sin dudas de matar... está muy lejos de ser suficiente.

Ella no ruega a los espíritus, mantiene la cabeza fría aun cuando sus enemigos se abalanzan.

Sosteniendo el elemento terrestre, confiando en todos sus años de experiencia, cierra sus ojos sintiendo todo bajo sus pies e ignorando esa gran fuerza que quiere arremeter como un maremoto, no desea llamar más de lo necesario... sus respiraciones son controladas, pasando de la lucha alrededor con dificultad, ignorando el olor a metal de la sangre que espera no sea de algún conocido.

Respiraciones, puede sondear los helechos queriendo penetrar.

Lin frunce el ceño, la llaman desde la altura pero el que usa su nombre no es alguien a quien desea obedecer.

Lao actúa como su defensa, siempre confiable mostrando mucha de las enseñanzas del clan, lo admira como a todos sus hijos siendo el apoyo del equipo que se han formado entre ellos como el medico asignado.

Trabajan bien juntos, aun cuando Sasuke está un poco atrás en habilidades... sus días durante ese aprendizaje del club ¿Chidori? Se siente en función de lo bien que se complementan, casi sonríe al pensar que aunque el chico diga odiar a sus parientes... al parecer la evidencia muestra lo contrario.

Pero a pesar de la habilidad, de los golpes que logran dar... las paredes son altas, el área es pequeña, estos cuatro sujetos del sonido aprovechan todo a su favor... hay un quinto saliendo de entre los huesos apuntando cuando tienen la ventaja.

Están perdiendo.

Frunce el ceño al sentirlo, abriendo sus ojos verdes justo en el momento en que el medico recoge a Sasuke para alejarlo de un infame ¿hilo? ¿kunai? Las risas rebotan en el claro, incitándolos, burlándose y muy por encima de ellos, Orochimaru vigila todo lo que sucede pero perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

Mao arrastrando a Gao lejos de los helechos.

Lao respirando pesadamente y reagrupándose alrededor.

La tierra se sostiene, los helechos quieren perforar el único claro libre... aprieta los dientes cuando comienzan a despedazar el elemento en manos de sus primos como defensa, enviando disculpas al esforzarse con lo poco que le queda como delgada línea defensiva a sus pies.

Hay un chasqueo de lengua audible tensándola, no pueden verlo o sentirlo pero la tercera capa de la barrera ha caído alrededor de lo que fue el complejo Uchiha.

Son solo segundos entre el sonido del acero, la orden de Gao, la maldición de Mao y el jadeo de Sasuke.

Lin siente que el aire le es expulsado bajo un puño firme en su estómago, ojos dorados coinciden con los suyos pero tercamente sostiene la tierra con sus manos usando los pies para patear al atacante... deslizándose fuera del agarre, ignorando el ardor de su maldición y el quejar de su adolorido estomago... se aleja mirando directamente al hombre.

Sus manos mantienen la formación, la tierra bajo tiembla por la ligera distracción pero la infame policía fulmina al otro hombre con la fuerza de sus años... escupe un poco de sangre y muestra los dientes en un reto altivo.

Orochimaru le sonríe dientudamente como si la muestra de dureza fuera simplemente adorable-Muestras tantos caracteres de Toph-sama- canta feliz con el interés y sospecha brillando en sus dorados ojos en recuerdos tan lejanos que son casi borrosos.

No contesta, no tiene por qué establecer algún tipo de dialogo familiar con este hombre... da un pisotón fuerte haciendo que la tierra obedezca en un pilar demasiado lento para lograr golpearlo, la diferencia es obvia al tener que volver a dividir su atención en esquivar y mantener el control al suelo.

Su chi se tambalea en protesta, queriendo liberarse de su fino control... luego esta su chakra cantando para ser usado, pero con los aumentos excesivos que no ha puesto a prueba no es recomendable para la policía usarla sin comprometer el entorno.

Apenas ha logrado volver a la rutina de ejercicios, recuperar peso y músculos después de sus días en cama.

Orochimaru se desliza fácilmente del pilar, esquiva a Mao pateándolo al otro extremo y rompe un kunai que le es lanzado por Gao... acechándola, pero Lin no se acobarda solo se endereza esperándolo y en un parpadeo acorto la distancia.

Apenas olio su aroma cuando sintió como esos dedos pálidos se abría camino en segundos a través de su cuello nuevamente, clavándolos y girándolos con su aliento golpeando su mejilla... Retuvo una maldición, sus manos apenas evitaron reaccionar en reflejo defensivo soltando su cuidado, dio un cabezazo demasiado tarde alejando a su atacante.

Es como acido reactivándose en su circulación, cae en una de sus rodillas y mira el suelo borroso, pero no cede... fulmina con la mirada a su satisfecho padre que sacude la tinta de sus dedos con facilidad.

La maldición está libre.

Una sonrisa ligera, irónica se desplaza en el gesto delicado del sannin -Resistente, pero no me sorprendería... tienes un buen material genético- halaga orgulloso de su creación, eso sin contar todo tipo de información interesante que ha recopilado y como ha sobrevivido a enfrentar a un infame shinobi renegado en su primera misión fuera de la aldea.

Por su parte Lin sabe está perdiendo, el lado donde la maldición se expande no quiere responder, la tierra bajo su control se reduce de golpe y esta aliviada de no haber golpeado a nadie con su descuido, se pone de pie tambaleante pero tenazmente se endereza da otro pisotón con más tierra viniendo del polvo de los helechos.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun- Orochimaru llama conversacional, burlándose de sus intentos que ponen más en disgusto a la limitada Lin -Puedo darte el poder que necesitas, que se no encontraras dentro de la aldea no importa cuántos Sharingan haya a tu alrededor- continua casualmente, como si su sequito no estuviera atacando viciosamente a los arrinconados.

Lin frunce el ceño ante las palabras tentadoras de la serpiente, respira forzadamente y se está cansando de sostenerse tanto la tierra a sus pies con solo una mano como el juego defensivo... le da un desplante a Sasuke y este parece considerar con cada promesa de poder, venganza que le susurran en voz alta para ser escuchados por todos.

Gao, Mao y Lao están contradiciendo.

La idea de traicionar a su familia hace que cualquier promesa no funcione en Sasuke después de la intervención de su gente, una burla de Orochimaru brilla en sus ojos dorados... y Lin es golpeada en el estómago nuevamente con más fuerza, dedos helados vuelven a clavarse en su cuello ahora con más fuerza haciéndola girar sobre su espalda perdiendo el agarre de la tierra, los helechos crecen incontrolables inmovilizando todo a su alrededor.

No apuntan a matar, pero cualquier oportunidad ahora esta obstruida.

Le perforan el costado, al igual que cada extremidad haciéndola jadear por el horrible dolor que se reúne con lo que ya la aquejaba, mira el cielo azul ahora más cercano y no siente más que esas filosas blancuras sosteniéndola en la nada.

Los niños, piensa con horror, no puede escucharlos y le aterra más allá del dolor.

Lin se esfuerza por liberarse apretando dientes, tragándose la molestia y los músculos desgarrados, salir de esto al menos para ver la situación de su escuadrón era su prioridad.

-Es mejor no moverse- Orochimaru está a su lado de alguna forma, mirándola por encima de su cabeza como clara diversión -es doloroso, solo aumentara con el tiempo... mejor rendirse-

Aprieta los dientes en un feo gruñido, la maestra tierra parpadea ante la sensación fría de su sangre con el vacío del estado avatar que había sido una constante desde que despertó, algo que sería muy útil aun cuando la tiraría a la cama por estar lejos del templo... es una situación que cumple todas las normas por lo critico y peligroso, pero aun así... no han tomado la iniciativa.

No hay vientos ni inconsciencia.

No hay esa sensación de ver todo desde una perspectiva lejana.

No hay voces ni solemnidad.

Palidece y no solo por la pérdida de sangre, sino por la picazón burlona de su maldición ahora libre de sellos en su cuello-¿Qué me hiciste?- exige.

-Controlarte, por supuesto- una ceja se arquea con burla, como si la pregunta fuera tonta y lo es... para Orochimaru considero todas las variables, su hija sería el más peligroso de sus objetivos si soltara lo que planto en ella, no estaría perdiéndola cuando ya la tiene a su alcance.

Lin abre la boca, muerde su mejilla con una máscara critica tan oscura como las noches sin luna, cierra sus ojos controlando su temperamento y no sucumbir ante las ganas de acceder a sus altas reservas de chakra, hay prioridades -Mis hijos- pregunta.

Un bufido, obviamente divertido por el mote con el que nombra a sus queridos niños -Vivos- se limita a decir, alguien aterriza a su lado con un paquete bien envuelto de lo que reconoce como Sasuke.

Lin pierde el color de su rostro -déjenlo- ordena tratando de moverse, solo hace peor el dolor y la maldición no ayuda al latir como si le estuviera advirtiendo el ir en contra de los deseos de su maestro.

Como si la niña no hubiera dicho nada, el ninja del sonido mira directamente al sannin -Orochimaru-sama- pide lealmente.

-Prepárense para dispersarse- dice sin dedicarle una mirada mirando el entorno por encima de su mejor proyecto, puede detectarlos rondando el entorno y Orochimaru sabe será dificil salir con tantos esperando su salida -será un persecución, debemos salir de la aldea lo más rápido posible-

La partida del secuestrador de Sasuke la conmociona.

Entonces en momentos desesperados, frunce el ceño y puede que no tenga acceso al estado avatar, pero hay más con eso ¿no?

Tiene otros elementos disponibles y es el mejor momento para ponerlo a prueba y si se excede lo único que puede hacer, esperar que nadie quede en el fuego cruzado.

Si la tierra no obedecerá... el aire puede ser una opción.

Crecer al lado de tantos maestros elementales tiene su ventaja, hay enseñanzas básicas que puede intentar imitar... Tenzin es el primero viniendo a su mente.

La suave voz de Aang, hablando del elemento como una naturaleza libre, difícil de comprender en ese momento... ahora con tantos años de esa lección... solo agrega dificultad, pero Lin es terca y en el momento en que destierra el helecho de su brazo toma el elemento con dificultad.

Pero Orochimaru ya está hundiendo más el helecho en su brazo, sonriéndole en todo momento tan entretenido por su intento de tomarlo desprevenido -supongo que tienes más en tu manga ¿no?- dice con los ojos brillando codiciosamente.

Tiene más enseñanzas, no solo es un shinobi también es un maestro elemental y si eso no funciona... hay un elemento que siempre pensó coincidía con su temperamento, entonces decidió arriesgarse con el único pensamiento... fuego será.

XXXXX

Kabuto no esperaba tener que saltar fuera del rango de su maestro mientras una torre de fuego se levanta quemando todas las puntas de los helechos en un radio preocupante de extensión, Gao aterriza con agilidad en la corteza blanca con dos infames espadas manchadas de sangre de Kimimaro... al fondo, el resto de los escuadrones del sonido como polillas queriendo abrumar a un Mao a espaldas con Lao ambos heridos pero libres de cualquiera que pudiera imposibilitarlos.

Todos ansiosos porque perdieron la pista de los dos más jóvenes y objetivos de su maestro durante el lapso en que su único salvavidas de tierra había cedido a la presión del entorno borrándose con helechos de hueso.

El medico maldijo al quitarse apenas de ser decapitado, luchar contra un Anbu no fue difícil durante sus actividades en el examen chunin, pero ir contra un Shimura-Beifong fue una revelación un tanto insultante para sus capacidades.

Ha probado los rumores de primera mano.

Verlo vencer a Kimimaro, intentar tomarlo por sorpresa y presionarlo con la obvia desventaja o la desaparición de sus protegidos, solo hacen que muestren más los dientes.

Estaba tan feliz de haber tomado la iniciativa de remplazar todo su metal, porque obviamente hubiera sufrido un ataque despiadado con eso en su persona.

Eso fue hasta que el fuego comenzó a propagarse, chamuscando todo a su paso y distrayendo a su gente.

Fue cuando la barrera cayo, Kabuto maldijo apretadamente registrando como muchos se acercan desde las afuera... sonrió descaradamente a su contrincante con una bomba paralizante... era mejor ver cómo le iba a su maestro.

Era momento de empezar la verdadera retirada.

XXXXX

Los maestros fuegos eran una variable constante en los relatos infantiles que Toph-sama en ocasiones contaba.

Eran considerado los villanos, una palabra que no tenía significado en un mundo shinobi pero en el que la esposa del nidaime estaba familiarizada con profundidad, fue con mucho uno de las leyendas que está seguro inspiro a Jiraya en su intento infructuoso con ese cuento infantil con el que inicio.

Pero los maestros fuego siempre fueron interesantes, su ideología tenía una base estable y aunque no entendía como alguien quería borrar líneas se sangre en vez de solo asimilarlas con un sutil lavado de cerebro para hacerlos leales... la estrategia era ambiciosa, Orochimaru hubiera hecho más pero no estaba para juzgar al señor del fuego cuando al final gano todo.

Por supuesto que sabía la verdad, no tenía la lección censurada que explican en Ba Sing Se de los cuentos de Toph-sama.

Ahora, viendo como si hija quema su paso al entorno, como el fuego baila en cada respiración forzada como si fueran uno... levantarse de su incomodo lugar, la sangre manchando sus ropas... altiva, orgullosa y muy herida... no evita detenerse unos preciosos segundo a apreciar a un maestro fuego naciente.

Claro que Lin no puede manejar un elemento que no es el que ha nacido más allá del ataque sorpresa, sonríe ladinamente al verla tropezar resbalándose del helecho demostrando que no solo está mal su chi... también su chakra... todo en ella es nuevo, todo lo que ha entrenado hasta ahora en las artes shinobi es inútil... debe volverá empezar y es su oportunidad para moldearla.

Suspira sufridamente al momento en que la imagen de su hija es cubierta por el viejo colmillo blanco, Kyoshi está sosteniendo a su prima en brazos -Estas rodeado- le advierte en ese tono desolado tan típico del Hatake, sus ojos son penetrantes y solo por años de convivio puede medir que esa tranquilidad solo es la fachada para una furia fría en su dirección.

Como ahijado del Nidaime, siempre tuvo esa habilidad de intimidad con su mera mirada... era asombroso que a pesar de todo esto, el mismo pueblo lo haya llevado al rincón del suicidio.

-Por supuesto- dice sin compromiso, Kabuto llega a sus espaldas tan servicial como siempre aun cuando es obvio está nervioso de ser el centro de esta mala situación.

Pero lo que quería ya lo obtuvo ¿no?

Orochimaru planteo la idea mucho antes de levantar las barreras.

Robando una vez mas fuinjutsu útil para este tipo de situaciones.

Dejo que todo este espectáculo rodara porque le gusta ser intrigante, espero paciente a que la oportunidad se le diera y aquí esta aparentemente acorralado con la desventaja de números.

Era una lastima que el edo tensei con sus personas favoritas fuera imposible, seria la cereza del pastel... pero con el avatar apenas controlado, no quería darle mas impulso y tal vez condenarse al traer almas protegida por los espíritus.

(Pudo haber dicho que controlo lo que planto en Lin, pero es solo algo tan fino como el hielo... es un tanto abrumador e intoxicante... Orochimaru no es tan arrogante para pensar que en verdad domo a su arma).

Hizo la seña a Kabuto.

Todos reaccionaron como queria, atacandolo a matar.

Tsunade... Jiraya... Sakumo y el propio Sokka se lanzaron con diferentes maneras de alcanzar un pedazo de Orochimaru, complementandose para no estorbarse unos a otros en una extraordinara formacion de equipo.

Pero Orochimaru los conoció durante años.

Simplemente sintió el empujón en su sello en cuenta regresiva, el parpadeo en aparecer delante de una sorprendida Kyoshi a la que no dudo en empujar con una espada en su estomago en un punto que no seria peligroso para su vida pero lo suficiente para hacerla lenta.

Por supuesto que Kabuto gruñe al ser demasiado lento para escapar de la mayoria de los ataques... Sakumo es el mas peligroso de todos ellos... siempre lo fue y es el unico que se lleva sangre de su estudiante como de si mismo, pero el sello llego a cero.

-Nos vemos, Kumo-ni- se despide burlonamente.

Escuchar el grito frustrado en coro antes de ser convocado a la inversa, es un sonido que le alegro el día.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Neah20 fuera...


	31. Libro 30

Libro 30: Quebrar

Sonidos nítidos de una maquina resuenan en la lejanía.

Hay algo flotando entre la oscuridad que le hace sentir que no está segura.

Frio, soledad, todo envuelto de forma apretada alrededor de ella.

El vacío de que algo debería estar ahí, el hueco de que no debería estar plácidamente entre esas sombras irregulares... Lin Beifong está al fondo de su consciencia, entre susurros que parecen amortiguados por agua, la irritación de alguien que no es ella amenaza con romper este aislamiento.

Pero vuelve a la tranquilidad de un vacío silencioso.

Lin poco a poco sale a la superficie haciendo del pitido de alguna maquina más claro, poco a poco vuelve a sentir parte de su cuerpo pesado y parpados negándose a abrirse... todo duele cuando al fin puede abrir sus ojos siendo bombardeada por una luz molesta que la hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, logra acostumbrarse para tomarse con un techo blanco... pastea su boca reseca y mira el entorno desorientada, hay tubos en sus brazos expuestos y un monitor cardiaco realizando el sonido molesto que había escuchado.

Esta habitación no es conocida, no es el estándar del hospital de Konoha o el complejo Senju, este era plateado metálico con exotéricos papeles pegados en todos lados... por un instante pierde el significado hasta que la razón golpea fuertemente.

Esos son sellos... si puede identificarlos bien, son de supresión de chakra.

Abre sus ojos más lucida, ahora extraña todas esas energías que se acostumbró a sentir... no hay chi... no hay chakra... todo es el mínimo para vivir y siente la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas, el monitor cardiaco enloquece pero la insultada maestra tierra le importa poco.

Ahora es consciente de lo último que recuerda, la lucha por su vida y el amargo fracaso.

Su orgullo esta abollado nuevamente ¿Dónde está su fuerza? ¿Dónde está su imagen inmutable? Odia a estos monstruos con los que se ha topado y sobretodo odia como la abruman convirtiéndola en una niña vulnerable.

Trata de moverse bruscamente pero se topa con gruesas ataduras en sus muñecas, sus piernas tienen lo mismo y los sellos brillan burlones de que no hay escapatoria a esta cama.

-Es inútil- una voz resuena al abrir la puerta como si hubiera estado ahí desde el principio, Kabuto le da una mirada juguetona al entrar con un bloc de notas vestido con una bata de laboratorio, por supuesto que Lin lo fulmina con deseos de enterrarlo -Vaya mirada- se instala silencioso al lado del monitor dándole uno de esos escaneos incomodos.

Ese chico le dio las cicatrices a su equipo, lastimo a sus hijos y parece tan cómodo de verla vulnerable... Lin se niega a mirarlo, dejándose caer en su almohada con mala cara y mirando directamente al techo resentido de que en verdad no tenga como mostrar su rabia de forma dolorosa -donde estoy- exige.

No se escucha por un momento, cree que tal vez no le va a responder -¿Crees que te diré?- pregunta en un tono agradable, asomándose en su área visual mostrando de nuevo una alegre sonrisa y sus lentes ligeramente oscurecidos -Mah, Lin-sama... ¿No te da alegría verme?- pregunta con un movimiento de cejas cambiando el tema.

Ella frunce el ceño apretando los labios en completo disgusto por esta falsedad.

Kabuto parece ignorar el silencio, prefiere comenzar a relatar el tiempo en el bosque donde dice haber tenido un sentimiento de unión con ella... también sobre sus momentos increíbles en la invasión "¡Tu equipo fue genial, casi morí!" jactándose de como acorralo a sus hijos... como hirió a su maestro... tentando cada vez más el temperamento de Lin quien solo aprieta los puños y rechina los dientes.

Su visitante parece encantado con su silencio, siempre mirándola aun cuando ha terminado la revisión del monitor... pasando su dedo frio por el brazo expuesto de la niña de manera casual donde la maestra tierra se niega a mirarlo aun cuando el discurso se convierte en un descarado coqueteo unilateral.

En toda su furia contenida, Lin recuerda algo más preocupante haciéndola voltear a donde el médico le sonríe seductor (en cuerpo es una niña, por los espíritus ¿Dónde esta la decencia de ese shinobi?) -donde esta Sasuke- exige con la peligrosidad en su mirada verde.

Kabuto se congela retirando su dedo de su piel cálida, entrecierra sus ojos con disgusto fingido y le sonríe divertido -Me sentiré celoso si tienes una preferencia por ese niño- replica ignorando su pregunta a favor de acariciar su cabello con suavidad.

Ojos verdes se endurecen con un disgusto en su rostro moreno, Lin tiene el impulso de morder la mano cuando pasa por su mejilla pero antes de que lo haga... se la retiran con una sonrisa ladina llena de burla y con ese brillo en sus anteojos dándole un aspecto peligroso.

-Kabuto- una advertencia, el aire se engrosa y el susodicho da un paso atrás casualmente, cambiando toda su postura a una sumisa sin mirar a la paciente.

El silencio se extiende con el sonido del monitor como un eco distante, el sannin está parado casualmente en el marco de la puerta abierta dándole un vistazo desinteresado a su servidor expectante y luego a su prisionera -Ve a revisar el otro proyecto- ordena al ingresar por completo a la habitación.

-Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama- añade Kabuto al salir sin mirar atrás.

-Lo lamento, mi Lin-chan, pero simplemente no puedo contenerlo cuando esta tan interesado en ti- añade casual al sentarse en la única silla al lado de su cama, Lin se niega a reconocerlo al preferir mirar el techo -no puedes estar disgustada, es justo que la familia este cercas- añade con una sonrisa salvaje cuando es fulminado -Tan interesante como es fingir que hay una familia aquí- espanta al ponerse de pie -estoy más interesado en lo que te has convertido, mi niña- añade con un gesto apreciativo, como si viera otra cosa cuando más intentara.

Lin se aleja cuando la mano pálida se instala en su cabeza.

-Vamos a ver cuánto avance tiene tu asimilación- añade con ojos dorados brillando en profunda codicia sabiendo que romperá una de sus promesas, pero esta no es un Beifong cualquiera... esta es su pertenencia... su hija -y será doloroso, mi Lin-chan- finaliza con inquietud.

Lin solo entrecierra sus ojos orgullosos, siendo la misma imagen imperturbable de un maestro tierra sin miedo.

XXXXX

Se encoge de dolor en su cama.

Susurros lejanos de consuelo vienen a su mente tambaleante.

En posición fetal, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Lin no puede evitar doblarse cuando le arde todo su cuerpo... protestando por las pruebas... los medicamentos... los cambios constantes de sangre... las heridas de las veces que ha sido sometida... abierta.

No grita, no llora porque eso está por debajo de su orgullo ya lastimado.

Esta vulnerable, no ayuda que su ropa sea totalmente medica tan delgada que deja pasar el frio.

Puede escuchar la puerta, una mano conocida cae en consuelo en su espalda dándole susurros directamente en su oído tan suaves que casi pueden engañarla... si no fuera porque su dolor es peor, se esforzaría por alejarse cuando es arrastrada al regazo del que sabe es Kabuto.

Es cálido, peligroso y muy desagradable... Lin tuerce la boca pero una punzada áspera en su vientre la vuelve a encoger, gruñe un poco pero ahí se asilencia... concentrándose en la oscuridad, en no gritar, negándose a reconocer a su constante invasor.

Vaga en días felices no solo en Konoha sino en ciudad república.

Kabuto intenta llamarla pero ella se niega a contestar, siente como sus dedos vagan por su brazo desnudo apretando fuertemente para hacerla abrir los ojos y fulminarlo -no me gusta cuando me ignoran- asegura con una sonrisa espeluznante, apretándola más contra su pecho y tarareando -sabes, esto puede ser más fácil si simplemente cedes... la investigación seguirá siendo doloroso, pero si le juras lealtad a tu Padre podrías recibir algo para el dolor- añade en un tono suave.

Lin bufa por tal tonta sugerencia... si fuera una niña... si no fuera alguien ya formado por años de ser un maestro tierra... tal vez hubiera cedido a la fácil salida, aunque lo duda porque así no es un Beifong, menos los endurecidos que son en este mundo.

Enderezándose de aquella indignante posición ignorando la atenta mirada oscura de su acosador, el dolor ha cedido a algo tolerable e intenta alejarse con un empujón brusco, pero sus manos son sujetas... ella lo fulmina... el simplemente le sonríe plácidamente.

-Aunque me gusta que estés vulnerable- añade Kabuto con un vistazo oscuro al someterla fácilmente.

Lin patea fuerte, pero con la fuerza actual apenas retira al hombre de su cama... le gruñe fieramente, él se levanta lentamente divertido dejando en claro que es su decisión no porque ella lo haya influido con ese patético ataque.

Lin siente el vacío del chi... de su chakra... le han arrancado la mitad de lo que significaba pero tan capaz de hacer una pelea ahora que puede moverse nuevamente.

Kabuto parpadea apareciendo al lado de su cama agarrándola por el cabello que tiene penosamente sujeto en un moño con un fuerte empujón la acerca a su rostro respirándose uno al otro en el rostro con tercas miradas -es mala fortuna que Orochimaru-sama no me deje jugar más contigo... Lin-sama- le ronronea sugerente soltándola.

Lo mira salir de su habitación.

Ahora observa el reflejo del gran vidrio sabiendo que a todo momento es observada, está perdiendo peso otra vez... se está atrofiando... cuando salga, porque saldrá... tendrá que volver a someterse a un duro régimen para volver a su condición... cierra sus ojos rindiéndose a acostarse en su cama, pensando en tantas cosas y añorando su hogar.

Piensa en su equipo, en su familia y amigos.

Piensa en sus años sencillos de ser jefe de policía, el caos como parte del equipo avatar esta opacado por muchos niveles.

Lin se está cansando de esto, pero no quiere pensar en que será salvada o que tal vez fueron desechados como Kabuto no se cansa de repetirle todos los días sin falta.

Hasta ahora no ha visto un pelo de Sasuke, le preocupa pero le niegan su paradero.

La tienen aislada, bajo observación... incitando al estado avatar a ser controlado... amargamente piensa que la mataran antes de que lo logren, Kyoshi se lo dijo a Sakumo... no son un arma.

Sonríe para sí misma, puede sentirlo por encima del dolor... el avatar está molesto, está sumamente enojado y cuando sea soltado de esos grilletes de la estúpida maldición en su cuello... si no la mata antes... no habrá nada que pueda salvar de su ira a su estimado padre.

XXXXX

Ella simplemente no será persuadida.

Mirando a través del vidrio reforzado su más grande creación, Orochimaru con su equipo médico aprieta sus labios con disgusto... su hija no será alcanzada ni inducida de cooperar... de rendirse y aunque no puede prometer que todo será menos doloroso, al menos debería serlo después y tendría más días entre pruebas para que se recupere.

Hasta ahora los resultados muestran su perfección, los niveles de chakra son inimaginables y eso sin contar la extraña energía que llaman chi de los maestros tierra... todas las estadísticas apuntan a la perfección, solo es cuestión de llegar a ella... de darle lo que tiene derecho por propia voluntad, tal vez el primer paso para encontrar una respuesta y llegar a la inmortalidad.

Pero no importa que ofrezca... no importa que insinuaciones de abandono diga... que tan amable se muestre... su Lin es terca, firme y no está dándole el gusto de hacer esto por las buenas.

Fue más fácil con Sasuke o al menos ya no pelea igual.

¿Ama a su hija? No lo sabe, es más una emoción de propiedad y una añoranza por el pasado.

Aunque ahora la conoce mejor (no en las mejores circunstancias) y aunque está en su contra... su personalidad es admirable cuanto ha soportado sin perder ese brillo terco de sus adorables ojos verdes cuando muchos ya están rotos los primeros días.

Pero le desea comodidad... desea su lealtad sin perder en nada su personalidad.

¿Tal vez deba dejar a Kabuto jugar más con su hija?

Pero la idea no le agrada, siente que hay una línea que no debe cruzar... además su súbdito no ha hecho nada memorable para ser compensado con su descendencia... tararea ante la edad que su hija tiene, los estudios no muestran aun fertilidad pero seguro no quiere arriesgarse.

Aunque será interesante estudiar si lo que le hizo a su hija es hereditario.

-¿Las células Hashirama han sido asimiladas?- pregunta uno de sus ayudantes encogiéndose bajo la mirada del sannin al que acaba de sacar de una ramificación que pensaba para el futuro de su proyecto.

-Es demasiado pronto para decirlo- regaña Orochimaru con un bufido -pero tiene un porcentaje mayor de aceptación, con su herencia y su propio mokuton hay muchas posibilidades- se jacta orgulloso de su individuo, solo le está agregando la herramienta del shodaime para controlar lo que se ha disparado en chakra y chi-Hay que monitorear la evolución, descartar cualquier tipo de rebote de las células- por si acaso advierte.

Antes experimento con niños más pequeños, su hija ya tenía cierta madurez por lo que cabe la posibilidad que aunque comparta cierta herencia Senju y una gran capacidad receptora de chakra, su sistema puede que no reciba con gusto la invasión de las células de Hashirama.

Lo intentara, vera si esas estadísticas llegan a aumentar o tal vez estabilizarse con las células del shodaime, tal vez este creando el primer dios shinobi artificial y la idea le agrada.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera doblarla a obedecerle únicamente.

XXXXX

Ella está delirando.

Hay escenas jugando tan reales que puede olfatearlas.

Estira su mano, llama por nombres que tenía años de no usar.

Lin puede sentir el fuego... el aire... el agua... y el viento... pero hay algo más acomodándose entre sus cualidades, absorbiendo más de ella de lo que desea... restructurando lo que ya tenía.

Suspira al sentir el frio en sus venas, una mano se instala en su frente y sus ojos borrosos no ven el rostro de quien se alza encima de ella... es una silueta oscura, pero hay mas detrás.

Miles de siluetas parecen rodearla, tomar el aire de su entorno, haciendo de la gravedad su enemigo... no puede respirar, la mano en su frente tiembla... es el único que habla preocupado.

Pero ella no le presta atención.

Todo es al entorno, cuando lo único característico son los aterradores ojos luminosos.

Lin felizmente vuelve a la inconsciencia.

XXXXX

Kabuto no puede moverse.

Sus huesos protestan, su chakra solo lastima sus músculos, duele el intentarlo.

Es consciente de lo que está obligando a su cuerpo, sus venas están siendo forzadas, su sangre está siendo manipulada haciéndolo imposible moverse sin desgarrarse o reventar alguna vena.

Mira a quien lo sostiene contra todo pronóstico.

Los sellos no parecen cortar el flujo de Chakra ni el llamado chi.

El sello de Orochimaru no se extiende por su piel, ausente de retenerla como lo ha estado haciendo este tiempo.

Ella está de pie en su cama con una postura muy diferente a todas las que sabe son su línea de sangre... sus ojos son un verde aún más oscuro, su gesto no regala nada más que un atisbo de seriedad intimidante... Lin desciende sus manos, haciéndolo caer de rodillas dolorosamente... gime cuando ahora está en cuatro directo al suelo... ríe divertido, alto y fuerte... simplemente impresionado por esta anomalía... por esta mala suerte.

Es irónico que la única vez que va en contra de las ordenes de Orochimaru, cuando al fin logro espantar a todos los guardias y se coló en la habitación de su víctima... sea superado, inmovilizado y eso divierte su lado sádico.

Muy mala suerte, de hecho.

-Mi linda Lin-sama- se esfuerza por decir, no levanta la cabeza pero puede mirar los pies descalzos tan cercanos... casi puede olfatearla... sentirla y eso solo lo emociona -¿me mataras?- pregunta interesado, le han hecho tanto que no sería extraño que ahora después de sus delirios, de su fiebre por fin la hayan roto.

Que su entrañable Lin-sama tal vez este tan cansada como para matarlos a todos ahora que al parecer es libre de usar algún tipo de técnica que los sellos no pudieron limitar.

Ya puede verla fuera de su celda, totalmente libre de usar todo ese potencial que Orochimaru-sama ha estado afinando de manera artificial... sabe que la niña es débil... pero no hay debilidad en esa mirada esmeralda que acaba de ver haciéndola tentadora... Kabuto en verdad desea verlo.

Pero no lo hace, en un chasquido y pierde el conocimiento.

XXXXX

Lin siente una oleada relajante al salir de su celda, todo el entorno la abruma unos segundos haciendo que se tambalee en la oscuridad del corredor... respirando con fuerza, sintiendo sus pulmones protestar y sus venas cantar... cierra sus ojos mandando sus mareos lejos de su actual misión.

No pensó que funcionaria.

No pensó que sería su día de suerte.

La endurecida jefa de policía sabe lo que Kabuto quería, era insultante y descabellado... le enferma pensar que existan personas así... pero aun con esto, no pudo matarlo... todos recibirán su castigo cuando encuentre la manera de enjuiciarlo (pero aquí no hay juicios, aquí no hay alguien capaz de llevar la ley enteramente, Konoha decapita a cada traidor y en el caso de los civiles, una pena mínima en una pequeña cárcel abandonada de los espíritus).

Era mejor no pensar en esto, ahora debía moverse... sentir el entorno con dolor... cada persona en ese piso no es lo que busca... está familiarizada con el chakra de su hijo perdido... tiene que buscarlo, sacarlo antes de que alguien la pueda encontrar.

Tomar a Kabuto por sorpresa fue su ventaja, pero en su actual condición no puede contar con que haya más suerte de la que pueda usar para salir completa y con su cargo.

Fuerza sus pies derechos, corre silenciosamente por los corredores usando su chakra dolorosamente... suspira con pesadez... aun cuando le arde el pecho, le palpita la cabeza y le tiemblan las piernas... se obliga a correr por los corredores poco iluminados barriendo el entorno con su sentido sensorial y sísmico... buscando... esquivando personas... no lo encuentra... se empieza a preocupar.

Es hasta dos pisos por encima que puede detectarlo y hay un alivio abrumador que la golpea al cambiar bruscamente de dirección.

Se detiene poco a poco, mandando una plegaria a los espiritus por su gran avance... la puerta esta cerrada... ella pisa fuerte y aprieta su puño... el chi calido se siente al circular en un control metal... acorta la distancia para asomarse buscando rápidamente en la habitación poco iluminada.

-¿Lin?- la voz apagada de Sasuke le llega a su lado.

Ella en verdad le sonríe con alivio, ignorando como esta de tenso y alerta por su brusca entrada, se acerca para colocar una mano en su hombro en un apretón -vamos, hay que salir- dice al empujarlo a la puerta pero el niño no se mueve haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-No voy a konoha- dice Sasuke apartándose bruscamente, en la oscuridad apenas puede verlo pero sus ojos rojos son claros.

-No puedo dejarte aquí- dice manteniendo la dureza de su voz, tratando de no sentir la debilidad de saber todo lo que le hicieron y lo que pueden hacerle al niño que obviamente le ha ido mejor que a ella.

El Uchiha se niega a mirarla, a detallar como de delgada esta, como su tez parece enfermiza y como huele a sangre vieja o químicos... desactiva su sharingan volviendo a la comodidad de la oscuridad y manteniéndose firme en su posición -Él me está ofreciendo poder-

-¿A costa de qué?- espeta Lin perdiendo la paciencia, no está temblando por pura terquedad y ese miedo primario... ese dolor de días en un fantasma de recuerdo amenaza con brotar de sus fisuras -Sasuke no te estoy entregando a ellos-

-No es tu decisión- espeta el chico dando un paso atrás, sabiendo que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los atrapen -es mejor que te vayas-

-No estoy dejándote con ellos- grita Lin aferrada a sus hombros obligándolo a voltear, la tierra tiembla y el viento sopla en ese lugar completamente cerrado -donde sea que quieras estar... pero no aquí... por favor- pide desesperada.

Sin pensar en las posibilidades de que su aldea no permita el andar libremente por el mundo de su compañero genin.

Sasuke no pierde la redacción sorprendente de su colega pero por ahora quiere soltarse de su agarre... pero ella parece tan rota al recargarse en su pecho haciéndolo congelar... esta no es una reacción que esperaba y un odio a este lugar brota fuerte en su pecho... ella es su rival, ella no debería estar rogándole... no llora, eso es seguro pero esta cercas... consolar no es su fuerte, no debe ser necesario entre ellos.

Con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su hijo -Donde quieras, pero no aquí- le repite la maestra tierra con un maldito ataque de pánico amenazando con brotar... la endurecida jefa de policía esta fracturada... no hay entrenamiento que la haga superar los horrores que le hicieron... mostrándole una vez más que este mundo es cruel a cualquier estándar vivido.

Los siente venir pero Sasuke la toma de la muñeca para arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, corren un tramo antes de soltarse sin mirarse mutuamente, prefiriendo pensar que "eso" no paso... hay sonidos viniendo... la persecución está iniciando.

Lin se aferra a la esperanza cuando ven una puerta de la que puede decir es la salida sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Pero al abrirla se queda sin aliento, hay un puente en medio de la nada... otros edificios en esa aparente cueva... esta oscuro... helado con humedad en todo la atmosfera.

-Otogakure es subterráneo- Sasuke le dice mirando el entorno como si estuviera familiarizado, antes de reanudar su camino por ese puente.

Hay edificios bajo este, Lin no necesita voltear para ver que donde estaban era el edificio más alto y fortificado... parece que solo hay muchos puentes conectados de todas partes.

Shinobis caen delante con sonrisas divertidas y obviamente esperándolos.

Lin solo tiene que empujarse en una postura que recuerda bien de Tenzin y el aire responde en fuertes oleadas tan torpe pero útil en una posición como ese puente en medio de la nada... hay pocos que se resisten pero no duda al dar un giro respondiendo con una ráfaga de fuego que absorbe todo a su paso.

Los gritos vienen horrendos haciendo eco, Lin se congela sorprendida y el olor a carne quemada la abruma... su primera muerte... pero Sasuke ya la está tomando de nuevo de la muñeca arrastrándola por el camino chamuscado, trata de no mirar las figuras carbonizadas moribundas... de no grabar el olor, la sensación... la facilidad con la que es matar.

Al final del camino esta Orochimaru respaldado por otros shinobis.

La maldición arde deteniendo a ambos de golpe, Sasuke gruñe apenas soportando el mantenerse de pie... el vacio se siente abrumador... el puente es demasiado pequeño para su gusto... Lin se niega a doblegarse mirando al sannin dirigirles una sonrisa soberbia llena de dientes.

-_Como te atreves- _se sorprende diciendo.

Su voz hace eco en la cueva con tantas voces que no son suyas, puede sentir la mirada de Sasuke pero ahora esta fija en la sorpresa dibujada en Orochimaru a unos pasos delante de ellos.

-_Arrogante, tonto- _el sello arde, quemando todo en su cuello y venas pero la presencia se niega a doblegarse, impulsada por una ira inaudita que impide ser domada.

XXXXX

Aterrizando sin aliento, el activo anbu perro mira desde la orilla de ese barranco que estaba seguro no existía en su última revisión hace dos días... había escuchado el estruendo desde su ubicación y está seguro sus otros dos miembros del equipo que lidera están por verlo desde sus diferentes puntos de ese gran hueco en la tierra.

Es enorme, con torres de humo levantándose entre los escombros que logra ver con esfuerzo en las profundidades... olfatea el aire percibiendo las cenizas y cuerpos... entrecierra sus ojos acusador, por esta razón no encontraron Oto.

Con decisión y un atisbo de preocupación o urgencia, decide explorar.

XXXXX

Ligeramente herido, hambriento y al límite de su fuerza.

La adrenalina lo mueve en una de las direcciones más seguras de seguir.

Sasuke afirma el peso en su espalda, esquivando algunas ramas y saltando una roca particularmente empinada... el aire se espesa, refresca y el cielo cambia de color... pronto la noche llegaría pero no estaría por descansar, no cuando aún están en territorio enemigo.

Lin no se ha despertado desde lo que sea sucedió en Oto, trata de no recordar la sensación de arrastre de anormalidad invadiendo su cuerpo, de cómo se veía con esos ojos brillantes y gesto rabioso... pero no pudo dejarla ahí apenas sobreviviendo.

Sasuke la arrastro fuera del caos de lo que fue la aldea del sonido.

Llevan al menos dos días de ventaja en el caso que haya algún sobreviviente dispuesto a perseguirlos... respira con trabajo a través de las ramas cada vez más densas, sabe es cuestión de tiempo antes de volver a la tierra del fuego.

Se detiene, aterriza entre los arboles dudando y colocando Lin en el suelo a quien mira detenidamente... esta peor del desgaste.

Sabe no pueden continuar de esa manera, debe comer o se desvanecerá y no tendrá las fuerzas para defenderse en el peor de los casos... cierra sus ojos dudando pero encuentra una cómodas raíces donde pueda dejarla recostada.

Abastecerse de lo básico es difícil, pero al final está comiendo algo medio cocido y con agua fresca de un riachuelo que pudo encontrar... mira entre las sombras... sentado en la base del árbol dándole la espalda a Lin a quien debe cubrir en el caso de enemigos.

Hace unos meses no pensaría en protegerla, pero se lo debe... lo hizo ver que no era bueno estar con el sannin, después de todo le hizo daño a su familia (si, los shimura son familia lejana... tienen el sharingan y esto vale algo ¿no?) y destruyo su herencia... además estuvo exento de todo el caos que Lin soltó en contra de Oto.

Suspira cerrando sus ojos pensando en sus opciones.

No puede regresar a Konoha.

Aun cuando desea ver a su gente ni atraer una mirada decepcionada de Huan, la idea de regresar a la aldea no le atrae.

La información de Orochimaru le hizo ver una posibilidad, algo en lo que estuvo pensando todos esos días, necesita respuestas y su única opción es buscar a su hermano... sabe la aldea no lo aprobara además de ser peligroso acercarse a alguien tan inestable... pero no puede dormir con la duda.

Si, tal vez deseaba el poder que el sannin estaba ofreciendo... pero también desea enfrentar a su hermano con lo que verdaderamente sucedió esa noche.

Una mano se aferra a su muñeca con fuerza haciéndolo saltar, Lin lo está mirando desde donde esta medio tumbada con sus ojos verdes resaltando entre la oscuridad -vete-

Parpadea tomado por sorpresa por ese tono demandante.

Lin parece ver su rostro confuso -Se acercan aliados de Konoha, puedes irte- explica con esforzadas palabras y mucha seguridad.

Abre la boca.

-Amegakure... ve a amegakure- Lin dice en un suspiro dejándose caer con un gemido agónico -ahí esta Opal... puede darte resguardo hasta que decidas a donde ir- murmura adormilada, entrando a un sueño profundo en segundos.

Sus cuestiones murieron en segundos, está por despreciar esta información pero ¿A dónde ir? Puede muy bien empezar en ese lugar aun cuando no confía en esa sugerencia ¿Quién es Opal? Esta seguro escucho el nombre alguna vez de niño, cuando aún no hablaba mucho con Huan y su familia.

Suspira, era mejor empezar por ahí ¿no? Con eso en mente, mirando solo un poco a Lin y un tanto inseguro de dejarla sola... decide tomar una dirección al azar, buscar una aldea civil y partir desde ahí hasta esta Amegakure.

XXXXX

El activo anbu perro aterriza con urgencia entre los árboles, busca en el entorno y puede encontrarlo en segundos... de alguna forma ya está inclinado entre las raíces extrayendo el pequeño cuerpo con cuidado de no romperla.

Su cabello oscuro se arrastra por la suciedad, su piel antes tostada es pálida, sus brazos desnudos muestran evidencia de agujas y su respiración es irregular... esta fría y delgada... odia cada día que la dejaron a merced de ese monstruo.

Pero Konoha esta vulnerable, Konoha no pudo disponer de tantos equipos como quisieran... entiende a su padre, tiene tanto entre manos como para declarar la guerra a Oto optando por un simple equipo de recuperación.

Con la máscara puede mantener amarradas las emociones, pero de solo verla tan diminuta... vulnerable... no evita un gruñido salvaje brotar de su garganta, acuna a la niña apagando otros sentimientos confusos y busca en el entorno con ojo crítico sin señales del otro objetivo.

Pero el movimiento que puede ver en la tierra y el área semi protegida donde encontró a Lin sugiere que estuvieron juntos todo este tiempo, al menos es un alivio saber que no murió en lo que sea haya sucedido en Oto.

-¿Capitán?- Tejón aterriza al lado de Topo expectantes e impacientes.

Topo es seguramente el que más difícil la tiene de mantener sus emociones detrás de la máscara al ver el estado deprimente en que esta su prima más joven... pero Tejón tampoco es la excepción al ver a su fuerte estudiante reducida a una niña tan joven y delicada.

Sin soltar a su preciosa carga, Perro se pone de pie mirando a los otros dos con un aire de autoridad que tenía mucho tiempo sin aplicar... regresar a Anbu siempre es fácil para él después de todo -Hagan un barrido al entorno, predigan el destino del segundo objetivo... regresen a informar- despide sin miramientos sabiendo que todos vieron que respiraba.

Los otros dos no dudan en desaparecer aun cuando sabe preferirían quedarse a escoltarlo.

Perro reafirma su agarre, arrulla un poco -no te preocupes, estarás en casa pronto- no evita soltar con un tono impropio de alguien en servicio.

Pero no lo evita.

Ella es tan fuerte que teme encontrar algún cambio después de esto.

Desea consolar, estar ahí cuando despierte... su padre seguro aceptara que este fuera de servicio, tal vez acarrear a Naruto y Sakura a quienes tiene muy abandonados.

Con eso en mente, sabiendo que no debería pensar fuera de la máscara.

El activo Perro desaparece en un parpadeo de regreso a Konoha.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Como Lin sabe de Ame, bueno Mao se lo conto... ellos siempre han sabido de Opal y la ubicación siempre fue conocimiento de esa rama, algo que no dicen fuera de esta pero con Lin fue la excepción.

Con un mundo con mucha facilidad de viajar, Lin no comprende lo territoriales que son las aldeas shinobi con sus líneas de sangre... tampoco tiene esa lealtad ciega a Konoha y no ve nada de malo... además que no estaba en condiciones para cuestionar... en que Sasuke quiera ir a otro lado que no sea su aldea.

Control sangre, algo que sin querer Lin conoce por sus años creciendo entre maestros agua... si tal vez Katara no lo uso de forma negativa, prometio no hacerlo... pero para sanación es muy útil de ahí lo atrapo... igual los otros elementos, aun cuando son movimientos muy básicos y con una comprensión casi nula, le ayudo a salir de su aprieto.

La maldición término desgastándose permitiendo una fuga de control... tampoco es bueno molestar a los avatares y darles herramientas para brotar, como fueron las células de Hashirama.

Y al parecer Lin ya no caera completamente en coma despues de un estado avatar, bueno si estará vulnerable pero con la capacidad de despertar.

Las primeras muertes de Lin ¿Orochimaru y Kabuto sobrevivieron?

Bueno, este fic se esta saliendo de control ¬¬ ¿Por qué me complique la vida?

Perdonen los errores, lo tuve que escribir en el trabajo y con hambre.

Neah20 fuera.


	32. Libro 31

Libro 31: Destino I

La sala está sumamente silenciosa en pura tensión.

Como líder retirado, ha trabajado bajo este tipo de ambiente laboral demasiado tiempo para hacerlo insensible a sus manipulaciones, provocando que respire con tranquilidad y nadie lo obligue a una esquina figurativa.

El complejo Sarutobi fue levantado de su abandono, los patios y jardines aún tienen hierba seca pero las manos de algunas trabajadoras así como de su hijo y nieto son milagrosas provocando que poco a poco quede vivo a su antigua gloria.

Ahora descansa en uno de los salones de té tradicional, secamente adornado pero con el ambiente formal... las bebidas adornan la mesa pulida junto con bocadillos, hay un cenicero para los que tienen su pipa encendida y la puerta corrediza que da al jardín da ese aire limpio necesario para la estancia de sus actuales invitados.

No le preocupa ser escuchados, es uno de los salones mejores protegidos en todo el complejo.

Meditando internamente, Hiruzen no extraña la mansión del Hokage de la que escucho fue mejorada ahora con su reconstrucción... no extraña el sombrero ni las torres interminables de papeleo... pero sobretodo no extraña las reuniones del consejo que aunque amigos, ya no contenían esa voluntad con la que iniciaron.

Pero esto último parece que no es muy afortunado de escapar con su jubilación.

Trata de mantener la cara limpia de expresiones, su molestia se ahoga con años de práctica y sabe a lo que vienen, siempre es lo mismo desde que los retiraron de sus puestos de prestigio en el consejo de konoha, tal vez piensan que Hiruzen es como ellos... inconformes de dejar a los jóvenes forjar un mejor camino a la aldea.

Como si no hubiera mejores cosas en las que deban preocuparse.

Acababan de recibir un golpe en su aldea que aunque recuperada aún hay muchas negociaciones con Suna, tuvieron un secuestro y la demolición de un clan fundador por parte de su antiguo estudiante eso sin contar la repentina desaparición de la aldea del sonido... además que esos viejos han causado un caos en los clanes leales a la aldea que aunque casi extintos ahora están presionados por concebir.

¿No están satisfechos con lo que ya tienen o a dónde va la aldea a partir de ahora?

Hiruzen levanta la mano severamente, retiene su instinto asesino y solo se limita a un brillo poderoso a sus antiguos colegas -Danzo fue expulsado por una razón- espeta cansado de esto, cansado de tratar de meter sabiduría a sus antiguos amigos que ese colega ya nunca será aceptado en la aldea.

Pero parece que la versión dada a ellos no les está removiendo la idea que el traidor sabría lidiar con la rebeldía del nuevo mandato como si no fuera suficientes los crímenes de robo de línea no solo de un clan fundador al que usurpo, sino a otros a quienes robo usuarios... bastardos en su mayoría pero niños arrebatados de la opción de crecer bajo protección.

Koharu olfateo airada sin ver el sacrificio o la mala elección del traidor pues compartía una buena intención ¿no? -Hiruzen, no estas comprendiendo... Danzo hubiera sabido cómo mantener a estos niños en línea- intenta conciliadora tratando de alcanzar al retirado hokage para que los apoye en futuras cruzadas.

En ser un apoyo para sus quejas.

-Estos niños ya tienen su voluntad firme, Utatane, ellos pueden y harán de Konoha un mejor lugar- muerde Sarutobi con el ceño fruncido lleno de confianza que aunque no fue en las mejores condiciones, aprueba la elección de Sakumo como su sustituto.

-Obviamente no estás viendo con claridad si no comprendes nuestras razones, Hiruzen- ahora Homura respira fuertemente el humo de su pipa claramente desaprobador, como si fuera una rebeldía de su parte no compartir el panorama caótico de la aldea -Hatake fue una vergüenza en su tiempo ¿Cómo sabremos confiar en alguien a punto del suicidio?-

-Si no recuerdas, nosotros lo empujamos a eso- Sarutobi trata de enfriar su temperamento -y antes de que agregues algo ya que al parecer desconoces, que mucha de esa presión fue orquestada por su queridísimo Danzo- su veneno es visible a pesar de toda su voluntad de retenerlo.

Ambos viejos se miran sorprendidos por el soplo de su ira con ese comentario.

Aspira de su pipa largamente, quitando la ceniza con una tranquilidad fingida -No tengo porque darte más detalles, pero Danzo cometió demasiados crímenes y si no fuera porque tenemos otras prioridades, cazarlo está próximo a suceder- evidencia aun cuando esta corto de información.

-No puedes desearle mal a un viejo amigo ¡hizo lo mejor para la aldea!- repitió la vieja Kunoichi con fervor y devoción.

Muerde la pipa, apenas logra mantenerla sin romperla antes de hablar -también creí en sus mejores intenciones...- continua con acero en su voz -pero al final tenía su propia agenda una que desconoces y que ya no me corresponde evidenciar- dice silenciosamente aun cuando sabe algunas cosas como la actual investigación está muy apartada de su conocimiento.

Pero puede ver las pequeñas evidencias que muestran lo mal que hay en las sombras de Danzo, entiende en mucho la alegría de los Shimura-Beifong de adoptar fácilmente el nombre Uchiha si eso significa romper un poco esa conexión con el antiguo patriarca.

Homura se burla sin creer por completo las difamaciones -no significa en nada la amistad para ti-

-Mi amistad fue utilizada por años, Homura- dice cansadamente Hiruzen con amargura de aceptar tantas excusas que pensó cuando se enteraba de los crímenes de su amigo y lo consintió.

Tenían la guerra encima, la crisis pero ahora... después de todo este tiempo ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo perdonarlo tanto? Tobirama-sensei estaría sumamente avergonzado de cómo sus estudiantes se han desviado en mantener la paz de la aldea a costo de sus habitantes más leales.

Hiruzen inmoviliza a sus colegas de armas soplando el humo del tabaco con pausa y seguridad-fue él quien abuso de la amistad- dice al recargarse en su mesa -permití que creara root, robara niños, intentos de asesinato, manipulación de la aldea para voltearla en contra de sus leales shinobis como Sakumo o el clan Uchiha... y eso son solo cosas que sabía... faltan otras tantas que no- se endereza -ahora dime Homura ¿a quién es el que no le importa la amistad?- arquea la ceja irónicamente.

El silencio cae frio entre los veteranos.

Hay gente que simplemente no quiere avanzar, Hiruzen lo entiende... cometió el mismo error por años, ahora mira hacia su pasado haciendo una mueca de completo disgusto y vergüenza, tener que aceptarlo hasta que fue arrinconado es un tanto triste... tantos errores, tantos fracasos y es solo injusto que haya vivido a través de eso para disfrutar de su retiro.

Minato tenía más derecho que un triste viejo como ellos.

XXXXX

Ame no es un buen lugar para vivir.

Es lo primero que pensó cuando vio la triste ciudad.

Sasuke mira la nublada villa desde el edificio más alto, no es como Konoha y no se siente como Konoha piensa amargo al aferrarse a la manta que ahora cubre la ropa prestada de gran tamaño... pero aguanta al mirar al interior, a sus espaldas en una habitación apenas amueblada un hombre le ha estado mirando con ese fastidio que sabe ha dirigido muchas veces a Naruto o Sakura.

Es extraño estar en el lado receptor.

No quiere pensar en lo que abandono.

Pero a pesar del ambiente cargado de incomodidad e incertidumbre... a pesar del disgusto obvio del adulto poco dispuesto a ser amable, lo identifico y no lo mato... lo recogió de las fronteras y le está proporcionando refugio.

Debió cuestionar y desconfiar.

Pero se detuvo de los estándares básicos shinobi.

No necesitaban presentación, ambos sabían al verse que ahí había familia... un Uchiha con ojos verde oscuro (esa debió de ser su primera pista sobre la identidad, culpara al mal clima que pudieron haber ensombrecido su color).

-Quien te puso en este camino, mocoso- el hombre truena al recargarse en sus rodillas con el ceño fruncido iniciando el esperado interrogatorio.

Enderezando la columna Sasuke mantuvo su gesto neutral e ignoro sus instintos de fuga -Usted es un Uchiha- dice deliberado tratando de desentrañar como alguien además de los Beifong o Shimura escaparon de la gran purga que desato su hermano.

Arquea la ceja considerando su inteligencia, algo insultante para el niño por supuesto -Así que me seguiste solo porque parezco uno- dice burlonamente con una sonrisa de mierda que deja muy en claro que acaba de desplomarse el poco respeto que pudo haber reunido -¿Qué enseñan en Konoha? ¿Debo enviarle una nota burlona a Sakumo?-

Sasuke se traga su réplica ofendida ante la familiaridad con la que habla del Godaime, mira inquieto a los ojos del hombre que parece disfrutar de su inminente sensación de miedo, porque sabe lo que se ha ganado al no ir directo a la aldea después de lo que sucedió.

De no haberse quedado con Lin.

Sus días de carrera ya han sido contados, a estas alturas será un desertor y tendrán todo el derecho de perseguirlo... su clan nunca será restaurado, el Uchiha dejara de existir para Konoha pero se aferra a su decisión, hay cosas más importantes y con lo que ha descubierto... no retrocederá al llegar tan lejos.

Voltea los ojos cuando la tensión casi lo rompe, el hombre bufa audiblemente con el aburrimiento pintado en sus regios rasgos -Shimura-Beifong Opal a tus servicios- se presenta con un estirón de labios burlón a su rostro sorprendido -más Beifong que Shimura- añade con amargura.

Con esta introducción tardía no solo viene el recuerdo de la voz sin fuerza de Lin susurrándole un lugar, un nombre, sino algo que había enterrado con los muchos traumas que ha sufrido... su padre lo conto una noche en una cena lujosa... alegre y burlón... cuando uno de los rivales Uchiha había desertado vergonzosamente de la aldea.

Casi se golpea en la frente por las obvias señales.

Comprende un poco que está siendo tonto, le da un escalofrió de que alguna vez Mao o Gao se enteren de este fracaso en sus cualidades de observación (trata de no pensar que su ultimo recuerdo de ellos es sangre y huesos ¿estarán bien?)... o Mulan... o Genma, su sensei provisional tendría su piel.

Cualquiera de esos que han comenzado a invadir su casa haría de esto una fiesta de burla a sus costas.

Eso sin contar a Naruto... Sakura y Kakashi-sensei.

-Veo que al fin me reconoces, así que seré directo- el hombre rompe con sus pensamientos al inmovilizarlo con el acero de su mirada verde oscuro -Que trae al último Uchiha puro tan lejos de casa- cuestiona directamente con un tono deliberado de orden casi frustrado por seguir intentando.

Sasuke se endereza -Lin- dice fuertemente -no quería regresar a la aldea, no cuando quiero encontrar a alguien... Lin me dijo que te buscara- añade torpemente cuando es obvio fue encontrado.

Opal por supuesto que da un sonido de garganta tan Uchiha con una sonrisa más suave -Mis parientes siguen recordándome como para que la pequeña Beifong sepa de mi ¿no?- dice con un revoloteo de gentileza en sus verdes ojos demostrando lo bien informado que esta de todos sus parientes aun cuando esta tan lejos de casa.

Debería notar la importancia de la fuga de información para una aldea shinobi, pero a Sasuke solo le importa cómo cambia la expresión del hombre... como se ve nostálgico y alegre... como la mención de su familia calienta esta fría habitación.

Como no lo repudian por ser un desertor.

Sasuke siente envidia.

-Esa niña me ha causado un gran susto, Kakuzu y Hidan fueron un culo...- murmura el hombre con un recuerdo lejano -pero bueno, no estamos aquí para presumir ¿no? No te pregunte quien te trajo aquí- dice al concentrarse de nuevo al tema, cualquier gentileza se borra para ser remplazado por la dureza de un veterano de guerra.

Se cruza de brazos arrogante ignorando el vibrar nervioso de sus manos (no tiene miedo), el genin toma una postura fuerte de silencio porque este es su asunto no para compartir con un desconocido no importa cuanta sangre compartan.

Opal no parece impresionado por su rebeldía, tomando un cigarro comienza a fumar poco incómodo con el ambiente en ese silencio extendiéndose... exhala el humo lentamente al mirarlo de nuevo, sospecha a lo que viene... sabe lo que ha sucedido... pero el niño simplemente es ciego a todo el panorama que desata su rebeldía.

Pero el antes shinobi de la hoja lo deja ser, no empujo el tema y tampoco corrió al invasor.

Puede verlo cocerse en los propios jugos de las pocas consecuencias que percibe, Sasuke es un niño con mucha falta de entrenamiento... no sabe en lo que pensaba su prima Lin en guiarlo a su camino, pero lo que sea, lo tomara... el ama tanto a su familia no importa que no haya conocido a la niña más allá de unos inmortales molestos.

Permitió que se acercara a su aldea... enfrento a los cazadores que lo perseguían para que dejaran al niño avanzar en este camino... puede sentir a Itachi en los bordes de su percepción muy consciente de su desafortunado invitado, derrumba sus hombros... ¿Por qué los Uchiha son tan dramáticos?

Opal es un Uchiha, pero la sangre mixta salvo tanto de sus actitudes, debe empezar a escribir una misiva al Godaime antes de que decida venir por su piel (Sakumo siempre fue una fuerza peligrosamente amable) y de solo pensar tantos obstáculos que debe pasar para que esta carta pase a las fronteras de Konoha, ya le comienza a doler la cabeza.

Eso sin contar al Akatsuki cada vez menos confiable a sus acciones después de su pequeña misión en Konoha.

Por su parte, Sasuke no sabe qué hacer al respecto a estas alturas porque aunque su plan es llegar a Itachi ¿Qué tan seguro es llevarlo a cabo? Si, tenía ese sentimiento desesperado que lo hizo realizar esta aventura peligrosa... pero la paciencia es una virtud, en el camino shinobi significa salvar tu vida o por lo menos eso les aconsejo muchas veces Genma-sensei que le decía le faltaba tanto.

Fue imprudente seguir el veneno de un traidor como fue Orochimaru, pero tuvo suerte así que miro a su anfitrión con otra perspectiva enterrando todas sus inseguridades... era momento de avanzar.

XXXXX

Acaba de informar el reporte de su última misión como capitán anbu al Godaime, la decepción pesa mucho en su pecho pero resiste el inminente sentimiento de fracaso al salir de la oficina saltando por los tejados de manera silenciosa, el aire golpea su rostro fuera de la máscara y resiste la tentación de volver a la torre para darse de alta nuevamente en servicio como un anbu activo indefinidamente ahora que es evidente que el equipo siete esta disuelto.

Pero su padre le dijo que debía dar la noticia a sus genin restantes.

Que debía volver al servicio regular del jounin, tomar el liderazgo del clan ahora que le han devuelto la plaza (por lo que escucho, Takeo está muy feliz de ser despojado, como el pequeño bastardo que es) y no hay opción para encerrarse de nuevo en los operativos negros hasta que sea seguro no será un peligro para sí mismo ni estará ignorando el mundo en general con la auto tortura de fracaso.

Ahora como Hokage, Sakumo se aseguró de que su hijo no tuviera opción que enfrentar el mundo fuera de la máscara.

Aterriza cerca del complejo Uzumaki poco dispuesto a invadir como quisiera, por lo que sabe durante su ausencia en esa fracasada misión (No piensa en Sasuke... no piensa en la intervención de Opal y la orden de retirada del Godaime)... Nemuri ha estado de mal humor, así que tendrá que entrar de la manera civilizada... se acerca a la puerta y toca fuertemente.

La mujer pelirroja que le trae un recuerdo de Kushina le fulmina con la mirada obviamente reteniendo apenas su temperamento, kakashi sabe que esquivo ese kunai figurativo y no le dará motivos a la Uzumaki de hacerlo saco de taijutsu.

La entiende, a comparación de él... ella no tiene tiempo para restablecer el clan.

Aunque estuviera fuera de servicio tantos años, Kakashi no quiere retar a la kunoichi temperamental... probablemente ganaría... pero ponerse serio contra un camarada no es muy buen motivante para el trabajo en equipo futuro... así que prefiere no tentarla.

Sonríe bajo la máscara con un ondeo de mano perezosa, pero la irritación persiste en la pelirroja persiste -No hice nada- es lo único que puede decir defensivamente aun cuando no sabe si es lo correcto de decir en las circunstancias actuales, la mujer se relaja por lo que acertó -vengo a buscar a Naruto- ofrece.

-Está atado en el patio- dice al cerrarle la puerta en la cara sin más explicaciones.

Un bufido, nunca se han llevado bien... luego sucedió lo del kyubi, su encierro en Anbu... cualquier indicio de amistad murió dramáticamente, son conocidos, se deben favores pero no va más allá de lo profesional y con Naruto... bueno, solo es una cosa en común.

Guiarse al patio solo le lleva un salto o dos, aterrizar silencioso con una actitud de mierda cuando su antiguo estudiante gruñe frustrado al estar atado penosamente en un poste, como en la prueba de la campana... piensa con cariño en un recuerdo que parece tan lejano.

Se detiene un minuto a solo mirar su miseria (para olvidar, olvidar que fracaso y su estudiante más rebelde abandono la aldea).

-Mah Naruto, es mejor que dejes de forcejear... Nemuri-chan fue buena en realizar nudos en la academia- canta el copy nin con una sonrisa de ojo burlón.

El niño se congela, su rostro pasa de frustrado a una alegría desbordante.

Le duele ver que todavía es bienvenido a pesar de su distanciamiento.

-Kakashi-sensei- canta con una brillante sonrisa, le recuerda mucho a Kushina -¿A qué vienes?- pregunta sospechoso dejándose caer flojo en las ataduras.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi adorable estudiante?- cuestiona con la ceja arqueada.

Entrecierra los ojos con astucia, una astucia tan parecida a Minato -¿Por fin me darán noticias?- pregunta inquisitivo -nadie me dice nada, ¿Dónde está Sasuke-teme? ¿Qué sucedió en el Uchiha? ¿Con los Beifong?- balbucea cada una de las incógnitas que han estado flotando en la comunidad de la hoja, sobre todo ante la destrucción de un distrito fantasma a manos de Orochimaru.

O como los Beifong comienzan a caminar con el escudo Uchiha por los distritos.

La tensión en los pequeños clanes.

La falta de cierto último Uchiha.

Sí, hay muchos secretos pero no es su actual prioridad... Kakashi se encoge de hombros, sacando un kunai rápidamente y lo envía directamente a Naruto que chilla cuando cae penosamente al suelo como un muñeco roto -¡Kakashi-sensei!- protesta.

-Vamos, Naruto... tenemos que recoger a Sakura- empuja manteniendo la boca cerrada, al menos el rubio se anima ante la mención de la niña que abandono mucho antes de que todo el desastre se desatara.

_Eres un fracaso, tu equipo se fracturo hasta romperse... _una voz oscura le susurra, Kakashi se abstiene de temblar por lo acertado que se siente esa acusación.

Encontrar a su kunoichi no será difícil, es muy diligente al iniciar tan temprano su entrenamiento... Shigeo le reporta más formalmente que Asuma, Genma fue de igual manera, seguro ahora no estará muy feliz de saber que el patito se ha desviado... _que no regresara. _

Parpadea al caminar por la aldea, el ambiente está mejorando entre los civiles y la paz apenas se está restableciendo a pesar de toda la incertidumbre del denominado drama shinobi, Kakashi en ocasiones recibe saludos de los peatones a esta hora de la mañana... pero es porque es hijo del actual Godaime... siente un malestar al saber que estas mismas personas estuvieron muy dispuestos a escupirles en el pasado.

No ira a esa ruta de pensamientos.

Naruto camina ajeno a su lado, mirando el entorno curioso en un silencio que es impropio... pero Asuma le ha estado golpeando los beneficios de la sutileza y Nemuri es un jounin con especialidad en infiltración, Kakashi extraño el cambio y trata de no pensar que de nuevo no fue un buen maestro.

Se topa con Dalai casi al finalizar el área comercial restaurada, el joven suspira escandalosamente al enfrascarse en una discusión con Shaoran (el niño tiene ojeras, tiene pena y sabe que ha recibido la nota de deserción de su hermano adoptivo por la forma tensa de sus hombros)... Fa parece dispuesta a ignorarlos (esa igual de estresada que su hermano)... todos con su ropa verde, pero sobre todo el abanico en sus espaldas tan descarado que muchos hacen doble toma en susurros chismosos.

Naruto quiere preguntar, pero Kakashi lo asilencia con una mirada de ojo porque no es el momento ni el lugar.

Gao y Mao intentan abordarlo al girar en una esquina, pero los esquiva maestramente atrapando a Naruto debajo del brazo con un chillido de sorpresa, los ahora Uchiha sonríen descaradamente felices... obviamente saben de la disolución de su compromiso pero encuentran divertido antagonizarlo.

A veces se arrepiente de presentarse a estos niños.

Pero está en la sangre de un maestro tierra tener este tipo de tentativa amistad/rivalidad.

Cree que Gao y Mao son unos mocosos espeluznantes pero divertidos de conocer aunque prefiere que de lejos.

Al menos junto con Lao ya no tienen ningún tipo de rastro del fracaso en el complejo Uchiha, una zona que por lo que su padre le dijo esta siendo tratada para quitar todo el hueso en el que fue saturado con ayuda del nuevo clan Kaguya.

Las protestas de Naruto se callan al aterrizar cerca del complejo Senju al acortar por los tejados su camino.

Shigeo los recibe con Irio a cuestas, parpadean a su presencia pero no preguntan.

Sakura está en el área del estanque koi tan pronto entraron a los jardines.

Kakashi gratamente detecta que su kunoichi ya no necesita ayuda para erguirse, todavía hay un temblor pero es bueno saber que la fuerza le ha regresado a las piernas... también ha crecido unos centímetros y sus ojos tienen ese brillo distinto a la fangirl infantil que había tomado.

Han hecho un buen trabajo.

Otro que sabe no fue bajo su supervisión, trata de mantener a raya la culpa... el susurro de que no fue buen maestro.

-Nuestra práctica la dejaremos para otro día, Sakura-chan- Shigeo le da una sonrisa de disculpas, atrapando al chico del clan Yuki que estaba en su equipo e Irio protestando al interior de la casa, Kakashi sabiamente no ve en esa dirección porque si lo hace... sabe Tsunade le está enviando una mirada apestosa.

Aun con las aclaraciones que dejo dichas con su padre, desairar a Kyoshi sigue siendo un punto doloroso al orgullo materno.

Sakura lo mira por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo con años de adoctrinamiento evitan que el jounin tiemble por lo esperanzador... por lo aliviado que parece.

-Mah, pequeños genin- saluda en lo que espera será una actitud normal, esta impuesto a esconderse a ser un buen actor... nadie menor al rango puede leerlo.

-Tengo una noticia que darles- su tono deja de sonar alegre, Naruto voltea tan rápido que casi le duele el cuello y la kunoichi solo suspira... empieza a empujarlos al área donde un enorme árbol de Hashirama adorna el patio, desde ahí puede ver el complejo Beifong y casi está seguro que no fue eliminado durante la invasión.

Eso le recuerda a su otro cabo suelto, Lin.

El reporte de la niña fue contundente... envió a Sasuke directo a Ame ¿Por qué? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba pensando? Kakashi aprieta la mandíbula ante el deliberado acto de complicidad en el crimen de deserción sobre todo con Shimura allá afuera o cualquier enemigo de la aldea que desee capturar al último Uchiha puro.

Suspira, actúa natural ante sus genin sobrantes.

Al tomar asiento en un triángulo en el pasto obligándose a no pensar, Kakashi mostro una sonrisa triste en su único ojo dando la información al equipo siete de su definitiva disolución, mintiéndoles sobre Sasuke pues aunque puede decir de su deserción no puede informar de su paradero.

Como esperaba, no fue agradable después.

XXXXX

Es un mismo despertar desde que regreso.

Sudando, desorientada y las defensas altas... la tierra vibra... sus ojos feroces vigilan la puerta, es entonces cuando reconoce que no está en la misma habitación de acero que la hacía sentir tan solitaria... sin chi... sin chakra.

La chief de ciudad republica pasa su mano por su sudorosa frente, cierra sus ojos y suelta el agarre que tenia de las sabanas... cuenta hasta que siente el alivio lavando todos sus instintos de fuga/ataque y sabe no vendrá Orochimaru... no vendrá Kabuto ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que recordárselo?

Desde que regreso.

Debe entrenar.

Regresar a su condición física, olvidar, esforzarse, olvidar todo y no regresar.

Ella es una orgullosa maestra tierra de renombre, no una débil niña asustada (aun cuando sabe, sus vivencias son dignas para asustarse).

Suspira para levantarse e iniciar su rutina, estirarse hace que sus músculos protesten y algunas secuelas ardan en su piel... no mira sus brazos marcados al cambiarse de ropa... ajusta una trenza floja y mira su reflejo... hace una mueca, está en realidad no es la chief que era antes.

Si, tiene aún la cicatriz en la mejilla pero adelgazo... aun no recompensa el peso perdido dándole un aspecto más delicado... sus ojos se ven más oscuros, melancólicos y puede ver la maldición burlona entre los tirantes de su blusa sin mangas... niega para tomar su chaleco verde oscuro, salir al corredor y con un paso seguro... con las piezas rotas de sí misma... aun puede expresar la sombra de lo que fue.

Tiene que.

Escucha la vida en eco lejano, llegar a la sala común con algunos miembros de su familia salpicados... aun con la ausencia de la rama que ahora forma el Uchiha... todavía tienen casa llena, hay un llanto lejano... su primo recién nacido gorgotea de los brazos de su madre, todos la saludan... todos respetan su dolor y nadie la trata como si se fuera a romper.

La normalidad, la dureza es lo único que pueden ofrecer los maestros tierra.

-Desayuno cargado para Lin- Iroh canta al pasar a revolverle el cabello con un gesto cansado pero natural, es el tío que acepto fácilmente su historia y no dio otra revisada o desconfianza para Lin.

Sin gustar se tensa, pero todos fingen que no ven como se relaja forzosamente.

-LIN- por supuesto que hay quien es dramático rompiendo su torpeza, Irio invade la cocina ante la risa divertida de muchos Beifong que salen a realizar sus deberes fuera del complejo... se cuelga débilmente de la figura tercamente firme de la maestra tierra que recibió el abrazo solo porque aun lo extrañaba tanto.

-Irio- amonesta Takeo con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole mirada de un solo ojo buscando como si fuera a desaparecer.

Les ha dado muchos sustos, Lin se da cuenta y no está orgullosa de ser parte del estrés que seguro aqueja a sus compañeros de equipo.

Ellos son los niños.

Se sientan en la mesa con la fraternidad componiendo en mucho el pensamiento de la maestra, Sokka le está dando una sonrisa suave que confirma a Lin que al menos la sospecha inicial... después de contar su historia... ha sido pulida, aunque sigue sin ver a su abuelo.

Por otra parte, el Godaime aun la suspendió, aun programo interrogatorios y sabe debe cumplir un castigo que atrasara su viaje al mundo espiritual... pero no se arrepiente, si Sasuke no quería regresar a Konoha no tenía el poder ni las ganas de persuadirlo para que se quedara con ella.

Confía en que llegaría con Opal.

Confía en que el niño estaría con bien con una parte de su familia de la que tanto Mao le ha contado.

Irio golpea la mesa haciendo brincar los platos de desayuno, se disculpa ante la mirada de regaño de la maestra tierra pero se compone con una sonrisa de mierda -Tengo un buen chisme- canta con otro estiramiento de labios ansioso.

Takeo simplemente suspira, con su máscara fuera y mostrando el alcance de su cicatriz prefiere desayunar dejando que el hablador continúe... aunque está interesado, es un rasgo para alguien que está estudiando del maestro espía, escuchar rumores y chismes con un gramo de seriedad es necesario en la carrera.

-Estaba en el complejo Senju... entrenando a mi adorable primo pequeño ahora Uchiha...- suspira pesadamente al recuerdo de Kamui -en serio, si pudieron quitar Beifong para Uchiha al menos hubieran permitido a los hijos de Tsunade-hime ayudar al Senju...-

-Te estas desviando- Lin interrumpe con un estirón de orejas duro, haciendo al niño gemir.

Murmurando sobre agresividad femenina, se aclaró la garganta -como decía, estaba en el jardín con Kamui y esta niña...- aquí se sonroja soñador.

-Sí, todos sabemos de tu enamoramiento con Sakura-chan- Takeo mira a su compañero como si estuviera loco, como si en verdad no recordara como esa niña se comportaba en la academia aunque acepta ha cambiado... todavía era mala con Lin si no fuera por el estrés del bosque de la muerte durante el examen.

Una mirada sucia con una réplica, pero la mirada de Lin lo persuade de desistir -En total... llega Kakashi-sensei con Naruto y zaz... informa que en definitiva el equipo siete está desintegrándose-

Hay una pizca de arrepentimiento en Lin porque sabe se debe a la falta de Sasuke pero lo amordaza con facilidad.

-Que te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Tenzo llega con paso silencioso dándoles un saludo, Irio salto de su asiento a abrazarlo con fuerza... después de todo no había estado en servicio normal, por lo que le dijeron fue a una misión (Anbu).

-¿Qué no me atrapen?- jura el Senju con un pestañeo inocente al ser empujado a la silla.

El jounin ríe divertido, está cansado y tenso pero sostiene su porte relajado al sentarse en la silla mirando a sus genin -pensé que Takeo es el especialista en espionaje-

-Lo soy, pero Irio es un chismoso natural- añade el Hatake casualmente esquivando el golpe de su compañero con facilidad y golpeándolo con los palillos manchados de aceite haciéndolo retroceder.

La maestra tierra comparte una mirada cariñosa, sobre todo al escuchar el eco de sus compañeros discutiendo infantilmente... trayendo por primera vez la imagen completa de su equipo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Lin- Tenzo dice con una sonrisa más aliviada, paseándose al agitar el cabello de sus genin antes de robar desayuno medio tibio de la estufa... sentándose familiarmente en la mesa.

-Gracias, sensei- la maestra tierra sonríe discreta al beber de su jugo.

Aclarando la garganta e ignorando a Irio, el miembro Hatake mira reflexivamente a su sensei como si el secreto más jugoso estuviera ahí solo para ser expuesto -¿Qué tanto es cierto que será integrado al clan Senju?- pregunta de repente haciendo que Tenzo se ahogue con el desayuno en su boca.

Irio chilla ante la noticia cuando el silencio incrédulo viene del usuario del Mokuton.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Solo para decir presente.

Esta es la primera parte, la segunda parte viene y con ese el final antes del salto en el tiempo... que se tomara un hiatus, culpo que tengo otras tantas historias y mucha imaginacion que pierdo el hilo del todo.

Neah20 fuera.


	33. Libro 32

Libro 32: Destino II

Las respiraciones son controladas, el silencio es un manto calmante al inhalar y exhalar de forma regular ... siente todo en su entorno como un eco molesto que no se compara al sentido sísmico ya que es algo aún más personal.

Como sensor no natural Lin desde el momento en que despertó tal calamidad aprendió todo de sus primos y el abuelo Sokka para controlarlo, aclimatarse ... luego sucedió lo de Orochimaru ... gracias a los espíritus no afecto su entrenamiento.

Con los ojos cerrados la antigua capitana tiene que obligarse a no pensar, dejar todo pensamiento perturbante y tratar de vaciar todo sobre ese incidente ... aun cuando las secuelas son persistentes a estas alturas de su regreso.

Al menos los daños físicos han curado, no puedo decir mucho de la estabilidad mental cuando aún despierta con el miedo de encontrarse con un Kabuto entusiasta y un Orochimaru fuera de su puerta esperando a que se quiebre.

Limpia su mente, respira una y otra vez hasta lograr calmarse ... se une al resto de sus padres en esa parte del complejo enfocado en esta costumbre familiar, no importa si muchos ya no comparten el nombre Beifong ... todo maestro tierra es bienvenido al templo que se mantuvo firme aún después del evento que trajo ruina al hogar exterior.

El ambiente se tranquiliza, los sonidos se amortiguan, cada maestro tierra presente se mantiene silencioso en una profunda meditación.

Cuando la campaña resuena avisando que ya es la hora de iniciar las rutinas individuales, Lin se pone de pie siendo abordado por la parte médica de los Beifong ... trata de decirles que está muy bien, que ya no tiene complicaciones pero están convencidos en no dejarla ningún día sin cerciorarse de su bienestar.

Cuando Fa y Bao se une a Kanto y Lao no hay quien separe de vigilar su avance, al menos Iroh y Zuko no se les une y la jefa de policía es segura que hacen lo mismo con cualquiera del clan (También lo permite porque los Uchiha extrañan a Sasuke).

El grupo se rompe, muchos de los jóvenes siguen a Sokka e Iroh para cumplir la parte del entrenamiento de la tierra ... Kamui salta alegremente en la estela de su hermana mayor ... otros se les unen como Mao, Gao, Mulan y Shaoran ... no sin antes dar una mirada burlona a Kanto por el escándalo que se formó con los Hyuga.

Un embarazo fuera del matrimonio no es bien visto en un clan tan tradicional, pero ¿qué esperaban de los Beifong? Lin casi retuerce el cuello de su primo por tal acto irresponsable, se aseguro de amenazar a cada uno de los que tienen tentativa de novios fuera del clan para no hacer lo mismo (Pero los conoce bien, seguro vendrán nuevas generaciones en los próximos años) .

También se da de golpes mentales, debió de ser obvio cuando Kanto dejo de traer a su novia... para cualquier sensor ya sea sísmico o de chakra habría detectado el cambio ... lo único que le da curiosidad a la joven maestra tierra, es como los propios Hyuga con sus donjutsu no se dieron cuenta del estado de su miembro del clan secundario hasta que la panza era obvia y el servicio shinobi debía ser limitado.

Mejor no pensar en eso (Aunque es mas benigno en tener en mente).

Lin sonríe suave a su abuelo que se marcha con el resto de los ancianos, Zuko le regresa el gesto y no hay un intercambio duradero como era antes ... lo respeta, porque el daño ya fue hecho y solo el tiempo dirá que tan profundo fue la herida antes de curarla para siempre.

Nadie comenta sobre esta fractura, los únicos que saben los detalles son los mayores y los menores que no están específicamente involucrados en menos que pidan su ayuda.

Ajustándose su cabello en otra de sus trenzas, la jefa de policía se queda un poco sola en el templo contemplando cada una de las estatuas que han ayudado a orientar al clan ... los espíritus vigilan ... y sabe es esperada para tratar de resolver mucho de su complicada naturaleza.

No ha tocado el tema con Aang, pero sabe su tiempo en el mundo espiritual servirá para enderezar el daño que Orochimaru le ha inyectado recientemente junto con el viejo ... espera de manera esperanzadora que le quiten el excedente innecesario de habilidades.

Extraña ser normal.

Tendrá que tener una discusión severa con el Godaime sobre su viaje atrasado, algo que sucederá después de su castigo ... camina pensando en lo que le impondrán el día de hoy ... ha hecho la limpieza en los campos de entrenamiento, ayuda a la administración civil, reconstrucción de los dos nuevos clanes en los terrenos de lo que fue el gran clan Uchiha (Yuki y Kaguya) y cuidar niños de la academia, suspira, no puede quejarse porque este es su pago por el crimen de dejar ir a Sasuke.

No se arrepiente.

Sonríe al salir a la superficie, donde los corredores son aun más iluminados y los muebles comienzan a tomar un toque más nuevo ... puede sentirlos al brotar a la sala principal, como siempre tuvo que esquivar ser abordado por Irio.

-LIIIN- llora el Senju con un enorme puchero en dirección a su colega.

Hay una figura acercándose, dándole palmadas torpes en la espalda de la maestra tierra que no duda en regresar en un apretón amistoso en su brazo -Shino-

-Mucho tiempo sin verte- dice en su tono sin emoción el usuario de insectos, pero los kikauchu zumban bajo la piel alegres de ver a su mas viejo amigo con bien... nadie le dice mucho sobre la situación, pero Shino sabe ver entre lineas.

No es el único en ese grupo que se mantiene silencioso pero aliviado de estar vivos.

Lin le da un gesto paciente al dirigirse al sillón sabiendo que su rutina de practica estará un poco atrasada, no le molesta, es extraño que el Aburame se reuna -Espero que todo bien-

Tarareando al tomar asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, Shino suspira -Un duro entrenamiento adicional dejo mi abuelo- responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Takeo -Todos tenemos agendas ocupadas- adivina con una insolente sonrisa, Lin solo voltea los ojos... a comparación de los otros equipos sabe el suyo esta tomando pocas misiones por la falta de un tercer integrante (por lo que sabe a veces se une alguno de los Gaoling o del equipo de Shikamaru para completarlos).

Por un momento el alegre grupo se queda mirándose unos a otros, Lin se ha dado cuenta que han crecido y no solo de altura... han tomado aprendizajes individuales, especializaciones y una iniciativa para pasar los siguientes exámenes a los que puedan asistir.

Al menos a Tenzo-sensei no le molesta compartir y no sabe mucho de Kurenai-sensei.

Inclinando la cabeza en interés, Shino rompe el silencio dándole una mirada de anteojos al cabello blanco que le arquea la ceja expectante -El Godaime aun tiene tiempo para entrenarte-

Un suspiro audible de total sufrimiento, Takeo tararea en negativa -No mucho, solo consejos pero casi siempre me deja a merced de Jiraya- su tono deja en evidencia su gran disgusto.

-¿Problemas? - Canturrea Irio siendo golpeado por un cojín volador que esquivo fácilmente, entrenar con Tsunade-sensei le afino en mucho sus reflejos -no debe ser tan malo, es uno de los sannin-

-Eso no significa que sea bueno- amargamente agregó Lin ganándose miradas oscuras del resto de los niños por lo insinuado.

Aclarándose la garganta, Takeo hace un ademan perezoso digno de Kakashi -mah, su método no es el mejor pero tiene una buena estrategia- murmura con renuencia al solo pensar en las veces que tiene que ir a espiar.

-Luego esta Naruto-Irio canturrea con una sonrisa de mierda, revolcándose en la alfombra y dando un saludo a quien pasara por la puerta.

-Si, luego esta Naruto- Takeo acepta con dolor ante la última variable que ha sido persistente desde hace unos días en sus horas de entrenamiento con el sapo sannin.

-Te causa problemas- Lin arquea la ceja, no ha visto a ningún otro de los equipos genin que se graduaron juntos y lo único que ha sabido son dolorosos rumores del que fue el equipo siete.

Se encoge de hombros el niño de cabello plateado en un brillo pensativo en su ojo único -Sigue siendo una bola de energía mal enfocada, no entiendo como lo soportamos-

-Nunca lo soportamos, fue Lin- Shino estuvo de acuerdo amablemente, una ronda de risas por el recordatorio mientras un miembro del clan secundario (Yuu; esta es la hermana de Yuu medita amargamente Lin) les sirve un poco de té y algo para merendar.

Irio suelta una agradable carcajada -Lin siempre lo callaba con una ronda de control de tierra-

-Unos buenos recuerdos- Takeo como Shino compartió el mismo comentario, burlándose por coincidir en el pensamiento.

Lin le duele ver como estos niños parecen tan cansados, recordando como si esos eventos fueran tan lejanos ... pero con lo vivido ... de hecho parece una vida desde la última vez que enterró a Naruto por impertinente.

Unos pasos cuidadosos de arrastre, la maestra tierra bebe justo en el momento en que alguien se hace presente en el marco de la puerta -que lastre, todos reunidos y no tienen la decencia de esperar-

-No te has perdido mucho- canturrea el Senju al Nara que toma asiento pesado en el suelo, con su chaleco chuunin abierto y derrumbado como si toda la gravedad se haya ensañado en su persona -Me das pereza de ver- murmura mirándolo desde su lugar en el suelo.

-No doy algo que aprecio- Nara espeta con una sonrisa de mierda recibiendo un girar de ojos del entorno (menos de Shino, no sabe uno que expresión tiene debajo del cuello o lentes).

-Estamos viendo la suerte de Takeo ¿Porque? porque es compañero de entrenamiento de Naruto- agrega humildemente Shino.

Una risa seca de Shikamaru adivinando cual es el problema del peliblanco -me das lastima, Hatake-

-Bueno, al menos ya no soy heredero del clan- canta el peliblanco con desbordante alegría levantando su taza de té con burla, Lin no tiene nada que añadir ya que es la linea de Sokka quien ahora llevara la herencia de liderar.

-Bueno, auch ... muchos de aqui somos herederos- murmura Irio con el ceño airado, esperaba que Tsunade lograra retomar la línea pero con sus hijos convertidos a Uchiha y sus nulas ganas de tener otro dentro del clan, bueno todo caía de nuevo en sus hombros.

-Que lastre- Shikamaru gruñe sin palabras de defensa, solo comprensión en los otros herederos de clan que tienen la desgracia de tener la necesidad de aprender el control de su hogar entre todas las cosas que ya tienen en el bolsillo -quisiera retirarme- acepta.

-Eres un exagerado, seguro no es tan cansado como reflejas- acusa Irio con el ceño fruncido porque igualmente tiene muchos pendientes por el día, pero puede hacer espacio para pasar tiempo con la kunoichi de su equipo (porque prometieron no dejarla sola aun entre misiones).

-Cuando seas chunin lo entenderás- escupe el Nara con exasperación siempre viendo al techo con la pereza en toda su postura.

-Eres un Nara, pierdes credibilidad- Takeo agrega casualmente con un ondeo de mano insolente al quejica de su colega de armas.

-Mulan no parece tan cansada cuando viene- añade Lin tratando de pensar en su pariente, tal vez necesite mas tiempo de convivió antes de marcharse con tranquilidad al mundo espiritual.

Shikamaru levanta la cabeza con un gesto traicionado.

-Bueno, pues me da lastima ser tu- añade Irio con Takeo apoyando de cerca, Shino fingió que no escucho nada.

-Me siento amado- gruñe el Nara dejando caer la cabeza dolorosamente en el suelo-¿Porque vine?-

-Porque nos amas- sugiere Takeo.

-Porque somos los mejores- Irio pía desde su lugar con un cojín entre sus brazos.

-Porque tu kunoichi es una molestia, tu sensei finge que te enseña y Choji esta ocupado- ofrece apático Shino ganándose una mirada del resto -es solo un comentario ocioso- añade ajustándose los anteojos.

-Porque me gustaría pasar tiempo con mis mas antiguos amigos- finaliza Lin con una discreta sonrisa.

Shikamaru bufa no dando una merecida respuesta a ninguno de lo comentado, pero esta tranquilo con pasar tiempo juntos del que extrañamente disfrutan para cohincidir -me debes un juego-

-Por supuesto- alega la maestra tierra.

-También me debes un juego- apunta el Nara al Hatake que resopla.

-Ni entiendo que les gusta de un juego de ancianos- murmura Irio no entendiendo el amor para dicho pasatiempo, haciéndolo merecedor de miradas de ese trió de lastima... Shino volvió a fingir que no escucho nada.

-Por eso no eres el estratega del equipo- Takeo añade puntiagudo con una sonrisa de ojo.

-Es solo un terror pensar en Irio como el estratega de cualquier cosa- Shikamaru frunce el ceño ante tales posibilidades.

-Seguro sera la muerte de todos- Shino da sinceramente.

El senju esta sumamente ofendido.

Lin se ríe alegremente atrayendo miradas incrédulas del resto por lo repentino del acto -en verdad los extrañaba- cede sus pensamientos atrayendo una ronda de sonrojos.

-Vamos, nos vemos del diario- Irio balbucea con la poca dignidad que puede reunir, ver reír a alguien tan estricta como Lin es un evento digno de presenciar.

-Arruinas el momento- Shikamaru niega tranquilamente volviendo su atención al interesante techo de tierra.

-Es la verdad- el Senju se defiende con honor.

-Bueno, falta el sensei- Takeo frunce el ceño considerando que dicho maestro los ha estado evitando desde que le preguntaron si iba a integrarse al clan fundador y casarse con una de las primas de la maestra tierra... unos temas interesante para entrometerse, tal vez lo sugiera ahora para distraer a Naruto.

-Shikamaru y Shino son los únicos que no han venido, me siento traicionado ¿a ellos si los extrañabas y a nosotros no?- Irio pone ojos de cachorro golpeado mirando a la morena con algo como la emoción lastimera.

Voltea los ojos prefiere el silencio.

Los extrañaba pero no era tan infantil para unirse a sus juegos.

XXXXX

Kyoshi se sienta en una de las bardas del complejo Beifong en un movimiento fluido, con sus ojos cerrados da la sensación de mirar el patio delantero de su residencia... a su lado, con la postura de haber estado por lo menos unos pocos minutos, su antiguo prometido le da un saludo murmurado.

Los Gaoling patrullan... siempre lo hacen... junto con los Kaguya y los Yuki que están muy lejos de abandonar la practica de cuidar al clan que los hizo prosperar en Konoha hasta el punto de obtener su independencia.

-Que te trae por aquí, Kakashi- dice la maestra ahora Uchiha con un tono suave.

El copy nin mantiene el silencio.

-Nos vuelves a evitar- lanza pacientemente la joven inclinando su cabeza con sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

Pasando su mano por la cabellera plateada, el antiguo anbu deja caer un poco su alta defensa al mantener su ojo firme en la ventana principal del complejo, tratando de ocultar mucha de sus emociones pero al parecer fallando -No puedo esconderte nada ¿verdad?-

-Somos amigos de infancia- da la mujer sin pretensión -por lo menos eso pienso... a menos que cambiaras de opinión- arquea la ceja en un gesto tan heredado de su madre.

-Nunca- Kakashi responde rápidamente con algo de nostalgia en su único ojo, recuerda un tiempo lejano donde su familia era un caos, razona que igualmente nunca se ha molestado en contarle a Takeo cuanto de su presencia fue una cura para su solitario padre en la soledad en la que lo obligo cuando decidió retirarse al cuerpo anbu después de perder a su equipo.

El pasado siempre vuelve a su mente, Hatake nunca olvidan y se ahogan en lo que pudo haber sido... sonríe amargo bajo la mascara, mira a su ex prometida y cierra su ojo para fijarlo de nuevo al frente -nunca me disculpe por abandonarte- susurra.

-No lo necesito, comprendí que necesitabas tu tiempo- se encoge de hombros sin ningún atisbo de sentimientos negativos a comparación de su madre quien no puede ver al jounin sin fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Somos mejor como amigos ¿no?- Hatake canta alegremente.

-¿Necesitas mas pruebas?- arquea Kyoshi con un bufido molesto.

-No los evito- regresa al tema en cuestión el jounin sin enfrentamientos, solo expuesto tan claro como el día.

-Pero no visitas- Kyoshi regaña.

-Muchas cosas que hacer- medio miente, Kakashi sabe bien puede hacer tiempo... porque sino, no estaría en ese momento en la barda del complejo de piedra.

Su amiga de infancia lo sabe, pero no comenta nada sobre la media mentira, el silencio se instala reflexivamente.

-Sabes, lamento que ahora tengas que buscar pareja- elige regresar a uno de los temas que lo han estado molestando, Kakashi razona que fue injusto hacer esto de manera intempestiva.

Un bufido poco femenino -los dos actuamos en el momento ¿crees que te culpo?- cuestiona la maestra tierra recordando la reunión, como en el momento se tomo la decisión para favorecer lo pedido por los viejos retirados.

-Tienes un punto, aunque hubiera preferido un aviso cualquiera... tuve que mantener el rostro ante tantos- se burla Kakashi con una sola arruga en su ojo visible, fue encantador el momento una de las reuniones mas divertidas de todo su tiempo como representante del clan Hatake.

Si tan solo ese día no fuera otro de sus peores, el complejo fue totalmente destruido siendo levantado poco a poco y aunque los Uchiha nuevos subsisten en la casa Beifong, pronto sera el tiempo de abrir el distrito donde vivirán.

-Estoy agradecida que seas bueno improvisando- Kyoshi ríe.

Una mímica de halagado por parte de Kakashi -ser abandonado es cruel, amada mía- su tono es sarcástico siendo ligeramente golpeado en el brazo -y una agresiva- murmura.

-pero es mejor que estar atrapada con tu mejor amigo ¿no?- la nueva Uchiha agrega -no te ofendas, eres un buen hermano, amigo, colega y conocido pero una pésima pareja... me da un poco de lastima a quien vayas a elegir-

-Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza- resopla el copy nin con su ojo apático.

-Siempre- sonríe descarada la civil con un ademan perezoso de mano.

Voltea los ojos, el sentimiento es nostálgico de estar sentados en el muro de los Beifong como en su infancia... Kakashi casi espera que venga Obito a darle burlas por su manera de llevarse con Rin a su espaldas y Minato de mediador.

Han crecido mucho, al menos no se distanciaron a pesar del lapso en que abandono cualquier conexión con el mundo bajo una mascara.. le agrada saber que aun puede entender tan bien a su vieja amiga, una de las pocas que le quedan.

-pero no es por eso por lo que vienes ni por lo que nos evitaste- Kyoshi dice con un tono severo atrayendo la atención del jounin tenso nuevamente.

-Siempre aguda, hubieras sido una buena Kunoichi- dice amargamente el shinobi con un intento de humor, fallando miserablemente.

Una postura severa digna de Tsunade, Kyoshi tuerce la boca ferozmente-Espero que no la estés culpando, Kakashi-

Hatake instala un silencio hosco, negándose a mirar a su amiga de nuevo... volviendo atención a la ventana donde puede ver al motivo de la desintegración de su equipo, cierra los ojos, recuerda como la encontró y sabe que su amiga tiene razón, no puede culpar cuando apenas sobrevivió.

Pero no puede negar la amargura, el recuerdo de su equipo definitivamente rompiéndose... el gesto de Sakura con resignación, una estela de que ya esperaba la noticia y la decepción de Naruto quien aun le sonríe ignorante de su fracaso.

Kakashi no puede culpar a Lin, pero tampoco puede pensar que no fue ella quien lanzo a Sasuke directo a un desertor (aunque sospecha que su padre le oculta algo) -Se ha recuperado bien- susurra aferrado en cambiar de tema.

Kyoshi sabe que le están desviando la discusión pero lo permite, sabe como funciona su ex prometido y no lo empujara en un rincón donde puede obligarlo a esconderse o atacar de manera cruel, suspira controlando su temperamento -¿Dudaste?- pregunta en un tono suave.

El Hatake se acomoda en su lugar, fijo en donde puede ver a la niña con el chico Nara en un juego, igual ve a su sobrino flotando cercas y les tiene envidia... la ignorancia hace las cosas mas fáciles y no sabe si es lo que quiere.

La ha visto levantarse de situaciones tan penosas.

Casi como él.

Solo que ella lo enfrenta todo directamente y no se esconde.

Lin es la muestra de entereza que Kakashi respeta a pesar de la amargura de este sentimiento ligero de traición por ayudar a Sasuke, suspira sonoramente -Ella es tan fuerte como ustedes ¿no? algo que tiene en mucho tu clan-

-Por supuesto, somos maestros tierra... Kakashi, no lo olvides-razona la ahora Uchiha con añoranza, orgullosa de lo que expone su clan para el resto.

-Espero no volver a verla en ese estado- Hatake expresa oscuramente.

Kyoshi le da una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora adivinando que puede tener un pequeño rencor pero no tan profundo para desearle mal a la niña -No lo volveremos a permitir-

Kakashi quiere ver mas de la pequeña Lin, poner de lado su diferencia y tratar de conectar de nuevo como lo habían hecho antes del secuestro -Me asegurare de visitar-

-Por supuesto, sino... bueno hay algunos abuelos dispuestos a cazarte otra vez-Kyoshi canturrea alegre.

-Claro, piensa en mi seguridad- dice al dar un ondeo de mano y desaparecer entre hojas.

XXXXX

La carta es tan insolente que si no fuera porque actualmente no puede tomarse un viaje fuera de la aldea, no le molestaría darle algunas lecciones de respeto a este mocoso irrespetuoso.

Sakumo recuerda el pasado con un gesto árido, sin desearlo la pequeña sonrisa de los buenos momentos aun en un campamento en medio de la guerra... se regaña por divagar, estaba centrado en mandar negativos pensamientos a quien le envió una carta con tanta falta de respeto que le vuelve a traer el ceño fruncido... Sena fue muy gentil en la educación de Opal, debieron corregir eso cuando los indicios de rebeldía comenzaron en la adolescencia.

Culpa a Danzo y sus ganas de controlar todo.

También la ligera influencia de Dan, no importa que tan poco tiempo fue antes de que fuera asesinado... pero seguro hizo un numero del desertor y Jiraya, siempre es culpa de Jiraya cualquier mala influencia... tal vez deba enviar a Tsunade a golpearlo solo por el bienestar de su mal humor.

En el lado positivo de esta carta que agita sin cuidado por el aire... Sakumo confía en que el desertor tendrá controlado al rebelde de Sasuke, un buen entrenamiento por otro de los usuarios experimentados del Sharingan le caería bien, tendrá que informar a la familia de Huan y el que ahora porta el liderazgo del resurgido clan Uchiha sobre los planes para el niño.

También a Kakashi, sabe bien que a su hijo le falta al menos una buena noticia y sabe que se esta culpando por su fracaso, Opal molesto innecesariamente a su equipo de rastreo anbu... un suspiro doloroso del Godaime, necesita encarecidamente enviarle una lección a Opal sobre su actitud y que no olvide que a pesar de ya no darle enteramente su lealtad a la aldea... como desertor... todavía le debe respeto como el Colmillo Blanco y actual Hokage.

Sonríe maliciosamente, un gesto que en solitario hace temblar a su guardia que se esconde en las sombras del techo de la torre... Sakumo le enviara una de sus citaciones mas infames y menos conocida para que le muerda el culo a Opal, tal vez una vez por semana de ahora en adelante durante un año para que aprenda que no aprueba su acto de grosería en carta y por molestar a su hijo.

El pensamiento le alegra el día, nadie dijo que no tuviera una vena vengativa porque se molesta en ocultarlo pero hay pocos que recuerdan esa parte especial de su personalidad, muchos olvidan que fue criado por Toph-sama y ella fue siempre buena en ese tipo de consecuencias entretenidas para ver... tal vez tenga mucho que ver que no hay demasiados sobrevivientes de esa generación.

O puede que la sangre de Madara y Tobirama haya desgastado en mucho esa travesura de los maestros tierra, Sakumo chasquea la lengua... los reclutara y en conjunto enviaran su amor a Opal, seguro estarán encantados de esta oportunidad de recordar viejos tiempos (Seguro Jiraya no estará encantado, considerando que fue la victima favorable en esa época).

Se gira en su silla para mirar el pueblo que ahora rige, es un tanto tranquilizador el paisaje que le hace olvidar de momento la papelería que aguarda su sello y revisión... amargamente piensa si esta es la manera de matar de aburrimiento a los shinobis de su nivel.

Si supieran el infierno de burocracia esta seguro muchos niños dejarían de soñar con ser Hokage.

¿Era necesario crear este tipo de castigo? Recordando a Tobi-sama, de hecho podría ser el verdadero objetivo.

Hashi-sama siempre fue un hombre que huía de sus obligaciones, Tobi-sama debio de ser creativo a la hora de castigar a su hermano el shodaime.

Sakumo tal vez debe considerar reformar el proceso de documentación en la torre del Hokage, que ese sea su legado para las siguientes generaciones de lideres... ademas su padrino lo crió tan bien que puede arriesgarse a reestructurar las bases de la aldea.

Bajar la torre de papelería.

Claro tendrá que revisar a detalle la burocracia para saber que pasos pueden ahorrarse, que otros son innecesarios, cuales son estrictamente para el ojo del Hokage y cuales pueden ser archivadas por otras manos... establecer una secretaria general y asignar jefe de departamento de misiones... todo por el bien de disminuir sus dolores de cabeza en general.

Tener el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle a su clan.

Apenas puede lograr mantener su condición física, aunque hay tan pocos que pueden llevarlo al borde de sus habilidades (En su mayoría los Beifong y ahora los Uchiha).

Llevara tiempo pero ahora que todo parece acentuarse en algo mas equilibrado,con Suna firmando el tratado de paz y la desaparición de la aldea del sonido junto con un enemigo como Orochimaru, puede comenzar con este tentativo proyecto.

Claro tampoco olvidara a Danzo, el bastardo debe ser cazado y juzgado por el robo de linea.

Comenzara a decirle a su consejo (Jiraya, Tsunade, Iroh o Sokka) sobre estos planes, también empezar a enviar un grupo diplomático a la aldea de la arena... controlar a sus aliados es de suma importancia, Gaara se mostró sumamente dócil cuando lo liberaron y cree que debe enviar a Lin cuando esta este libre para salir del pueblo como una conexión permanente.

Otro suspiro alargado, mira una ultima vez el pueblo ya en mejores condiciones, luego el cielo amplio y sabe debe empezar a considerar la partida del arma convertida en niña que tiene entre sus manos... los espíritus, aun es una absurda variable para considerar pero el Godaime sabe que no puede jugar con el tema.

Toph-sama lo enseño mejor.

No entiende como Orochimaru cometió tan tremendo error.

-Ey Sakumo- Jiraya rompe a través de su puerta con una sonrisa de mierda -Tengo algo que proponerte- sonríe brillante.

Adivina que no sera una buena noticia lo que trae.

XXXXX

Naruto esta caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Ha logrado tener un poco de espacio en su tiempo abarrotado, su Tia tenia una reunión importante atrasando su aprendizaje de Fuinjutsu, su primo anda en alguna misión que no se molesto en explicarle, el pervertido que se dice es su padrino (tiene un padrino ¿porque nadie se molesto en decirle?) esta en cualquier asunto que no le importa si es sincero... luego esta Takeo, el presumido anda por ahi con su rival (Lin, la unica que le queda en la aldea y a la que no ha visto desde que regreso).

Y no ha visto ni a Kakashi-sensei ni a Sakura-chan desde aquella mañana donde les dieron la noticia de desintegración del equipo.

Asuma-sensei le comento que ya es considerado un permanente con ellos para las misiones, no es que no le guste todavía estar activo... pero Ino es irritante, al menos Choji le ofrece papas cuando tienen sus misiones o entrenamientos en conjunto.

Pero extraña al equipo siete.

Kakashi-sensei era un verdadero problema, siempre haciéndoles misiones tan tontas y un vago a la hora de entrenar... Sakura siempre flotando alrededor de Sasuke con una tonta mirada de enamorada... y Sasuke su rival mas cercano siempre presente... extraña sus momentos, sus peleas... ¿es el único que lo extraña? ¿Es el único que pensó en el equipo siete como una extensión de su familia?

Se detiene de golpe ante el dolor en su pecho, los transeúntes pasan a su alrededor en alegres conversaciones ajeno como Naruto tiene un gesto exasperado... con sus puños apretados... y un repentino gruñido de disgusto.

En que pensaba el imbécil de Sasuke, porque se tenia que marchar ¡Porque nadie esta planeando traerlo de regreso!

Todos han decidido seguir con sus vidas, el pueblo se ha levantado y lo que fue un montón de pilares blancos desastroso del complejo Uchiha ahora esta levantándose bajo el trabajo de los nuevos Uchiha.

Hay otros dos pequeños clanes que se han establecido en el viejo lugar abandonado de kami, Yuki y Kaguya ahora están dentro de esos muros compartiendo como buenos vecinos a los Uchiha antes Beifong... siguen con su vida, no miran atrás y odia como todos parecen tan dispuestos a ignorar el hecho que falta uno de los suyos, que Sasuke esta por ahí lejos del resguardo del hogar ignorante que su familia ha crecido.

Que de nuevo tiene clan.

¿No hay respeto?

¿No extrañan a Sasuke?

¿No están preocupados por su familia?

Shaoran siempre esta ocupado, cuando lo ve por las calles nunca esta solo... ya sea con los aterradores Mao y Gao o con alguno de sus hermanos mayores, Naruto no ha tenido la fortuna de poder enfrentarlo, de recomendarle el buscar a Sasuke... porque si los mayores no están planeando hacer algo, el esta dispuesto a buscarlo.

-Naruto- alguien llama.

El rubio se sobresalta, pero sonríe con fuerza al percatarse de una de las personas que no ha tenido oportunidad de tratar desde los exámenes chunin.

Lin esta parada a unos pasos de esa calle principal de la aldea, con una bolsa de compras en mano, un pantalón holgado verde oscuro y una blusa sin mangas amarilla con vendas cubriendo hasta su codo, su cabello aun enmarcaba su rostro pero ahora sujeto en una trenza... su banda de la hoja firmemente amarrada en su brazo derecho... Naruto se da cuenta que esta delgada, pero aun tiene mas musculo que Sakura-chan o Ino-chan y que ha crecido... es injusto que todo su aspecto en comparación fuera tan carente de esa fuerza que se ha dado cuenta tiene su rival.

-Ey Lin- saluda alegre, porque a pesar de sus pensamientos envidiosos todavía le da gusto verla.

Sacarlo de sus reflexiones oscuras también es un incentivo importante.

-¿No estas ocupado?- le dice con ese tono sabiondo que tanto odia, sus ojos verdes son poco impresionados.

Le frunce el ceño en un cambio de actitud rebelde porque es lo que siempre ha incitado a Naruto a ser grosero, odia cuando le dan esa mirada tan adulta como si fuera un error -No te interesa- le regresa groseramente.

Lin le entrecierra los ojos totalmente insultada -Cuida tu tono- regaña airadamente.

Naruto le saca la lengua, salta fuera del piso y lanza una carcajada burlón al aterrizar al techo cercano con quejas de fondo de los civiles testigos -Ya no podrás atraparme tan fácil- asegura confiado desde el techo, donde estaba antes ahora un pilar de piedra que seguro debería haberlo atrapado, como en los tiempos de la academia.

Volteando los ojos, cambiando la bolsa de una mano a la otra y deslizando sus pies juntos haciendo que la tierra se anivelar de nuevo, Lin le da un gesto poco impresionado -Eres una molestia-

-Tu eres la molestia- le regresa infantilmente desde su lugar en la orilla de ese techo -ey, a donde vas- pregunta interesado.

-Tengo que dejar un encargo a uno de los jounin de la puerta- suelta facilmente Lin sin dejar de caminar.

Viendo sus opciones, Naruto se deja caer fácilmente al lado de su rival con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y con una actitud desinteresada -no tengo mucho que hacer, te acompañare-se escusa cuando siente la mirada escrutadora de color verde.

Un bufido es su única respuesta.

Naruto comienza a divagar de lo aburrido que esta el día, de como el pervertido seguro debe estar espiando en los baños y que no ha visto a Kakashi-sensei... como de diferente es Asuma-sensei y lo fatal que esta el humor de su tía últimamente.

Llegaron a la puerta con pasos ligeros, pudo ver quien estaba a cargo de esta... lo reconoce como el tipo de los exámenes chunin, lo saluda como si se llevaran bien pero parece estarle lanzando miradas cuidadosas a Lin.

-Solo invítala a comer- dice Lin con finalidad.

-Eso evitara que tus primos sigan acosándome- dice con un suspiro dolorido, con su senbou en la boca en un apretado agarre.

Se encoge de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa despectiva -no prometo eso- replica la maestra tierra con astucia, Naruto esta interesado en el intercambio.

-Vamos, Lin-chan se que puedes hacer algo con ellos- el shinobi protesta, su colega simplemente resopla poco dispuesto a integrarse a la conversación.

-No- Lin regresa con fuerza.

-Porque no- pía el supuesto jounin con una mirada pesada en sus ojos.

-Porque es mi prima, si quieres algo con ella se responsable- espeta con el ceño fruncido, dándole un gesto feroz -ahora, si me disculpas- se voltea airada.

Genma hace un puchero susurrando sobre aterradores Uchiha, Naruto se burla siguiendo a Lin -ey, que acaba de pasar- pregunta con una sonrisa de zorro.

Lin voltea los ojos -es algo de la familia-

-Dime ¿Por favor?- Naruto se pone en medio del camino rogando por un buen chisme, cuando se da cuenta que esta actuando como el pervertido se siente sucio... pero la curiosidad gana.

-Es Fa, esta dando un paso seguro pero Genma-san no parece dispuesto a ser leal- susurra Lin de manera general, pensando que debe pasar el mensaje a Mao para que se desquite con el jounin chismoso, no le molesta porque están haciendo esto por el bien de su prima.

-Pero Fa es demasiado joven para ese viejo- Naruto exclama al recordarla ligeramente.

Genma en su lugar se siente ofendido de la nada.

Lin se ríe divertida, un acto que toma desprevenido al Uzumaki -tienes razón, pero ella así lo eligió-

-Seguro el imbécil no estará muy alegre cuando regrese- murmura para si mismo Naruto, reflexionando que esa es la hermana mayor del teme ¿no? entonces lógicamente estará enojado por pasarse un gran acontecimiento como esos, aunque también hay gente cuidándola en la aldea... Sasuke no estará tan enojado ¿verdad?

Lin se detiene dándole un vistazo critico.

-Sasuke... cuando Sasuke se entere ¡seguro se morirá!- Naruto dice perdiéndose de la mirada titubeante de Lin, decidiendo seguir caminando en silencio... aunque empezó a balbucear sobre cualquier cosa al azar hasta que decidió ir a comer, su rival despidió su invitación alegando que esta en medio de un castigo impuesto por el Hokage ¿que hizo para merecer tal castigo?

Naruto solo por un momento olvido sus ganas de buscar a Shaoran y armar un equipo de búsqueda... cuando lo recordó era tarde, el pervertido se ha presentado en su casa proponiendo un tiempo de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea.

XXXXX

Opal sabe que Konan y Pain sospechan.

Tienen buenos instintos, si tan solo la kunoichi aceptara cargar a sus hijos.

Un suspiro soñador del veterano de guerra quien no piensa en la diferencia notable de edad, Konan siempre ha sido un buen prospecto para prosperar en el futuro... sino fuera por sus acciones, las sospechas y ese apego a Pain, tal vez ya serian amigos con derechos.

Ríe al rondar alrededor de la aldea de la lluvia, dentro de poco tendrá que pedir una misión extendida si quiere quedarse con el pequeño mocoso que ahora esta en su casa esperando su regreso... no es extraño que a medio camino, con la tormenta ligeramente detenida sobre sus cabezas... Itachi sale en su camino, puede ver que Kisame respeta este intercambio manteniéndose en guardia de cualquier intento de escuchar.

Ese chico de Kiri es un buen socio para el Uchiha.

-Como esta- es lo primero que pregunta con el gesto manteniendo su neutralidad, lo único que lo delata es el dolor de sus ojos eternamente rojos... una necesidad para al menos poder ver siluetas, Opal no puede hacer que ceda a revisarse... el chico esta dispuesto a matarse y le duele no ser lo suficientemente convincente para lograr hacerlo querer vivir.

-Es una bola de odio, arrogancia y una falta de cabeza sobre sus hombros ¿seguro son hermanos?- pregunta retoricamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa en Itachi ilumina breve antes de lavarse tan rápido que parece nunca existió -siempre fue así, admito que lo consentimos mucho- susurra con la mirada tan lejana.

-Seguro podre enderezarlo- Opal promete.

-Tiene que regresar a Konoha- Itachi dice inflexible la mayor emoción solo en sus ojos.

-No es tu decisión chico, el mocoso no quiere regresar- le dice cansadamente el viejo Shimura.

-Es peligroso- insiste el prodigio asesino.

-Sabes todos los lugares es peligroso- Opal dice con cansancio -El chico tuvo suerte de llegar, Itachi... con Danzo por ahí, creo que es mas seguro aquí conmigo que en Konoha- le dice con un tono de verdad, el viejo halcón es un peligro para su vieja aldea y aunque preocupado... ya no es su responsabilidad, confía en su familia.

Itachi tiene un minuto de silencio.

Una sonrisa sincera viene en Opal -El chico estara bien- le vuelve a prometer tomando el hombro en un apreton -no te deje solo, no dejare solo a tu hermano-

Un suspiro doloroso -sabes lo que he escuchado-

-Lo se, Sakumo me informo aunque se hubiera ahorrado la mordida- Opal murmura tocando su trasero vendado debajo de sus ropas, Itachi arquea la ceja con sorpresa ligeramente pintado en su austero rasgo -No creerás que tu hermanito esta aquí sin conocimiento de Konoha, no conoces al viejo colmillo blanco y sus instintos territoriales, le informe que lo estoy tomando bajo el ala-

-Podemos confiar en el- Itachi cuestiona preocupado.

Un bufido -no creas nada de lo que oiste del viejo Sakumo, es un buen líder para la aldea- Opal revela confiado desestimando los falsos rumores de su peor tiempo -de hecho ha preguntado por ti...- ojos ahora abiertos de sorpresa -no te preocupes, no le dije nada... pero ahora Danzo tiene todo el pecado de la caída de tu clan-

-Un clan que ha revivido- dice el prodigio con nostalgia, la noticia fue un rudo golpe entre alegre y celoso.

-Si, un clan que ahora ha revivido- Opal le dice con una pequeña sonrisa -Ahora con sangre Beifong, sera un buen clan- añade arrogante.

Una oxidada carcajada -Seria un buen lugar para regresar ¿no?- Itachi piensa lejano... haciendo mucho en su imaginación pero sabiendo que no tiene el derecho de regresar, fue Danzo quien puso el ultimátum pero aun fue él el que asesino a su gente.

-Aun estas a tiempo, eres joven- Opal dice pero sabe su consejo no sera escuchado.

Ambos se miran unos instantes antes de despedirse sin empujar el tema, debajo de sus pies sin que se dieran cuenta... un zetsu negro muestra una sonrisa de dientes antes de desaparecer entre el agua sucia de la ciudad.

XXXXX

Obito bufa ante el reporte de Zetsu.

Es odioso tener que trabaja extra por variables tan difíciles de predecir.

Tendrá que planear como desacreditar aun mas a Opal ante el resto del akatsuki hasta el punto en que puedan expulsarlo, Itachi no le preocupa mucho y luego esta la variable del hermanito de este ultimo, alguien que puede ser de utilidad si le dan cierta información hasta manipularlo.

Pero Opal no es alguien fácil de burlar.

Que tenga contacto con Konoha lo hace aun mas peligroso.

Como le dijo el Zetsu negro, la sangre Beifong es un dolor en el culo... entiende en mucho como ese clan aun tan lejano es una molestia enorme en sus planes, al menos Madara se murió pensando que nunca les haría daño a su preciada familia... como si importara, el viejo esta bien muerto como para saber que ha hecho con su legado.

Ese clan tan tonto, cuando vivía en la aldea puede que los haya tratado... que los envidiaba por ser tan unidos a comparación de su propia familia... pero ahora, solo los ve como débiles, como los imbéciles que recibieron a Kakashi cuando asesino a Rin.

Nunca los perdonara.

Si tiene que hacer otra matanza, bueno, quien se lo puede negar.

Y cuando contacte con Danzo, cuando extraiga toda la información delicada de la estúpida konoha... bueno, ya actuara en consecuencia.

XXXXX

Kakashi aterriza en el balcón casualmente, es recibido por algunas miradas pero lo dejan entrar al hogar con familiaridad.

El lugar no parece tan diferente a como fue antes de la invasión, se retiene de sacar su libro ante los ojos de cualquiera... no quiere ser enterrado, gracias.

Deslizándose encuentra a la niña en la parte de la sala común, un lugar amplio y fresco... ahí esta Tenzo sentado alrededor de sus alumnos, seguro intercambiando historias de su ultima misión fuera de la aldea sin Lin... da un saludo perezoso pero comparte una mirada con el otro anbu intercambiando señales que dejan en claro una orden.

El usuario de madera parpadea, se ve renuente pero detiene la conversación con una disculpa... tomando a Irio del brazo y empujando al sospechoso Takeo, el trió sale de la habitación dejándolo solo con la intrigada niña.

-Mah no pongas esa cara, no es nada grave- desestima Kakashi dejándose caer en el sofá en un sonido amortiguado.

Solo un arqueo de ceja imponente, la niña en verdad es aterradora de ver... ella crecerá para ser una hermosa mujer, se da cuenta y abandona los pensamientos porque no son correctos, hay una diferencia de edad muy notable que piensa debe respetar -te vas a ir- prefiere decir.

-Si, Sakumo-sama lo ha permitido- Lin dice mirando directamente a su único ojo sin amedrentarse, no hay nerviosismo en su postura solo la certeza que ahí hay igualdad... interesante siempre de ver cuando es un simple genin.

Nunca la entendió.

-Naruto también se marchara junto con mi adorable primo- dice al mirar el techo con la soledad mordiéndole fuerte, solo quedara Sakura pero sabe ella no le dará la bienvenida... la fangirl quedo muy atrás, ahora hay una kunoichi amarga con su antiguo sensei doloroso de ver.

-Si- la maestra tierra responde cortamente.

-Esto se sentirá muy solo sin ustedes- canturrea Kakashi dramático, con una sonrisa de mierda invisible bajo su mascara.

-Que es lo que quieres, Kakashi-sensei- cansada Lin le da una de esas miradas duras.

-Me duele tu falta de tacto- poniendo su mano en el corazón, el Hatake finge estar herido por la falta de paciencia de la niña.

-No has venido a visitar ninguna vez hasta ahora, culpame por sospechosa- sin emoción replica la jovencita con un austero gesto.

No era mentira, desde su platica con Kyoshi no ha forzado ninguna visita aunque ha tenido tiempo.

Una risa hueca al recargarse directo a los negocios, la diversión borrada de su postura y único ojo visible -Quiero proponerte que me lleves contigo-

Lin se sorprende con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Le divertiría la situación, pero esta siendo serio... no quiere estar en la aldea sintiendo de nuevo sus perdidas, es un Hatake, nunca olvidara y en esta ocasión su padre no le permitirá unirse a las operaciones negras -necesitas un jounin para supervisar el entrenamiento- su tono es nivelado.

La maestra tierra le da un gesto incrédulo porque seguro no ha recibido tal propuesta de su propia familia, algo que el copy nin no quiere involucrarse ni permitir que le ganen -El godaime no considero necesario una escolta-

-Pero quiero que se lo propongas- se encoge de hombros indiferente aunque alagado que la niña aun pueda enfrentarse a su petición -eres su favorita, tienes influencia-

-Fui castigada- le recuerda Lin con un tono exasperado, ha pasado por tanto y es un tanto arriesgado pensar que Sakumo tiene un favoritismo... pero Kakashi es observador, hay un secreto rango SS detrás de esta niña y se arriesga pensar que tiene mucho que ver con lo sucedido durante la invasión y el motivo del interés de Orochimaru.

-Tienes influencia, casi mas que su propio hijo- El jounin dice con descaro.

-Porque- Lin le da una severidad sin paciencia, su postura es la de un superior exasperada -Eres un líder de clan, tienes responsabilidades aquí no puedes marcharte- le recuerda amablemente.

Kakashi lo sabe pero también es consciente que sin Takeo, con Sakumo como Godaime solo quedara él representando el Hatake como un clan dentro de la aldea, no es una opción considerando las pautas que debe cumplir con la ley impuesta para restablecer su clan -No quiero estar en la aldea- dice con sinceridad.

Un bufido poco impresionada por su respuesta como si ya lo hubiera pensado, Lin pasa su mano por su cara -para ser un jounin, es usted muy irresponsable-

-Bueno, auch- amordaza Kakashi el verdadero dolor de las palabras, fingiendo diversión en su único ojo -Tómalo como un pago por dejar ir a mi estudiante, por desintegrar mi equipo- dice finalmente sin tacto.

Ella le da un gesto oscuro, era un golpe bajo pero Kakashi en verdad no quiere estar en la aldea sin la opción de encerrarse tras la mascara anbu... no tolera que el mundo avance sin él nuevamente, no es cobarde simplemente sabe como funcionan sus emociones... no importa la ayuda Beifong, esta atrofiado sin reparo.

-Al menos sabes a donde voy- dice como ultima voluntad, sus ojos verdes son inquebrantables y pueden ser tan profundos... puede perderse en ellos si no tiene cuidado.

Espanta cual mosca, recargándose en el sofá -algo que puedo aprender en el camino-

Un suspiro exasperado -sabes de nuestro folklore-

-Padre me lo comento ligeramente...- un cuento de infancia -y fui amigo de Kyoshi- le recuerda amablemente, puede fingir apatía pero esta intrigado por esta oportunidad de investigar algo del clan casi hermano del suyo.

-No tolerare insolencias, Kakashi- advierte sin honoríficos, hay esta postura de edad en la niña que provoca un arqueo de ceja.

-Entonces es un si- canturrea ajeno a la mirada de muerte tan impresionante para un genin -Preparare mis maletas- sale saltando del complejo de piedra, puede haberse topado a Kyoshi y puede haber recibido un gesto de muerte de Mao pero despidió alegremente... fue tonto pensar que tendría privacidad en esta reunión, pero meh al menos se salio con la suya.

Su padre no es feliz.

Atraso la obligación de restablecer clan por parte del Hatake.

El entero clan Beifong le arquea la ceja pero no son celosos en permitirle el acceso, aunque Zuko-sama le hizo prometer cuidar a su nieta (todavía no hay reconciliación pero tiene esperanza).

Pero cuando se van, cuando carga su mochila con sus suministros y sellos de almacenamiento... no evita la incertidumbre anidando cuando un camino sale de la nada el día en que parten en el fondo del complejo... el templo, hay algo extraño mas allá... pero era lo que quería, sin una mirada al entorno, es el primero en cruzar.

Esto también es para cumplir su promesa con su ex prometida, cuidara a la niña con su vida.

Debe aferrarse a esa pequeña luz.

Jiraya, Naruto y Takeo se marcharon un día antes... Kakashi y Lin desaparecen durante los siguientes tres años, la aldea prospera... la aldea crece y hay una oscuridad anidando esperando comenzar a caminar a un sendero desconocido.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Y empieza el salto de tiempo.

Lo que paso detrás de escena:

Jiraya le propuso a Sakumo la idea de restablecer la red de espionaje y empezar a enseñar a sus dos tentadores herederos en el ramo antes de pensar en retirarse y funcionar como consejero del Godaime... ademas de enterarse de alguna noticia que de el paradero de Danzo, Sokka no tuvo mucha suerte de su lado por lo que ahora queda como trabajo para los shinobis.

Sokka ha tomado a Shino como un aprendizaje aparte, ayudando a entender lo que Sena le dejo de herencia y hacer prospera su parte de red de espionaje.

Suna cedió a entrar a un acuerdo con la condición de entregarle a los hijos del Kazekage, algo que ya hizo en el lapso de tiempo que paso desde el final de los examenes chuunin que casi no pase... ademas el colmillo blanco de Konoha no dejo espacio para mas rodeos, manipulo estrictamente todo a su favor pero dio espacio para que la aldea de la arena prosperara.

Zuko aun no restablece relación con Lin.

Zetsu negro logro tener de su parte a Obito, en las narices de Madara y siempre se arrepiente de no haber matado a la niña ciega cuyo clan ha sido una constante piedra en el camino.

Opal tiene la enseñanza de Sasuke, y este ultimo se entero de que se restableció el clan en su ausencia... le dolio mucho pero nego cualquier afectacion con tal de hacerse mas fuerte para lograr "asesinar" a su hermano a quien desea cuestionar antes.

Kyoshi no fue restablecida como líder del clan, paso a manos de Wing quien es un shinobi... no hubo perdida, como maestros tierra no envidian el poder de tal puesto.

El terreno Uchiha había sido destruido, los trabajos de Lin fue anivelar el terreno pero solo pudieron podar al nivel del suelo todo el hueso haciendo de sus calles eternamente blancas... difícil de construir encima pero con el clan Kaguya, pudieron levantar sus hogares... la amplia area fue dividida en los tres clanes... Kaguya, Yuki y Uchiha comparten equitativamente y si llegan a crecer se ampliaran por el bosque.

Los gaoling siguen vigilando a los Beifong.

fin de los datos? bueno aqui la dejo por el momento, espero no tardarme en actualizar pero con la cuarentena impuesta me hace dificil escribir (ya que escribo en el trabajo y en casa no me da tiempo para prender la compu) y me esta dando el bloqueo de escritor para esta historia en especial.

Espero que todos estén muy bien.

Cuidense, Neah20 fuera, saludable hasta el momento.


	34. Introducción II

Primer año:Lo espiritual no es lo suyo

Los relatos de su padre no tenían sentido para su mente lógica en un mundo shinobi, pero Kakashi era un buen hijo y escuchaba atento cada vez que uno de esos cuentos servía para dormirle en los pocos momentos que aceptaba ser arrullado como el niño que era.

Empezaba alegre, con aventuras inocentes de un equipo de niños con el deseo de libertad.

Un mundo con una sola guerra, con oficios lejos del asesinato, con guerreros por elección y no obligación a pesar de todo... de niños que manejan elementos, que sostienen su inocencia y ayudan al prójimo sin esperar nada... luchan por justicia y mueren como héroes sin gloria.

Pero nunca creyó en ellos.

Porque Kakashi era un prodigio, entendía las reglas de la academia y la vida shinobi a tan temprana edad... nadie con ese tipo de moral en la vida sobreviviría en las naciones elementales.

No es el camino shinobi.

Se entero que eran historias de la cultura de los Beifong, recuerda haber arqueado la ceja... retuvo su burla... y respeto las variables que ese complejo creía con ferviente lealtad porque no seria tan tonto para provocar a un maestro tierra.

Respeto la creencia de todo un clan porque en este mundo la religión es una cosa difícil de practicar y lograron fomentarla en cada cabeza que lo conformaba con impresionante certeza.

A pesara de su compromiso, de crecer en el complejo... Kakashi siguió sin creer.

No lo culpen, vio el mundo real a los 6 años.

Entonces cuando Lin le "permitió" venir a su misterioso entrenamiento que nadie parece querer explicarle, esperaba que el "mundo espiritual" fuera una metáfora... que simplemente saldrían del pueblo bajo la guía de un misterioso maestro que el clan no parecía dispuesto a reportar con el Sandaime y por la poca preocupación de su padre... dio con la conclusión que tal vez irían al mundo de las convocatorias.

Fue tan tonto no tomar en serio el destino.

No esta muy seguro si su padre estaba enterado de tal posibilidad, si lo esta... al menos le hubiera advertido que empacar comida esta de mas.

(Conoce a su padre y su oculta manía de ocultar datos importantes solo por el placer de ver retorcerse al afectado con sorpresa o inquietud, algo que hace hasta a su propio hijo).

Era esto parte del karma que trae consigo el desafortunado copy nin, esta seguro se encuentra pagando malas decisiones de una vida pasada si ha terminado en una situación complicada por propia decisión.

Odia como el mundo le da lecciones de vida en cada momento.

Ahora está sentado en las raíces de un árbol enorme que avergonzaría a los de Hashirama-sama en Konoha.

Era tan grande que cubre con su sombra todo el oasis con ramas colgando y luces misteriosas flotando... el espacio de la tierra en la que esta sembrado es tan verde y fértil que se adorna no solo de las raíces, sino de flores exóticas que vibran con el poco viento que logra atravesar las densas ramas... el cielo no se puede ver al estar rodeado de roca y una cascada al fondo alimenta todo el lugar.

Es una escena digna de un relato con un ambiente haciendo cosquillas en su piel de la energía vibrante muy distinta al chakra, Kakashi solo se inclina a recargarse en la madera del viejo árbol con los brazos cruzados y con la mente pensando solo en su mala suerte.

El mundo espiritual no es una metáfora, es un lugar que te adormece los sentidos y te da esa sensación de seguridad que alarma al shinobi entrenado.

Puede ver el agua tan cercas de donde esta, es la parte central del árbol un charco de agua en medio de la tierra tan lejano del resto del lago que los rodea... en ella solo hay dos peces koi nadando en el centro en una danza eterna.

Kakashi mira incomodo lo que le presentaron como los espíritus de la Luna y el océano encerrados en una humilde forma, son provenientes de otro mundo y los que alimentan o sostienen este plano para ser habitado por los únicos espíritus que no pueden pasar al mundo puro.

Los espíritus guías del clan Beifong residen en ese lugar así como la matriarca fundadora cuyo nacimiento no fue en las naciones elementales (Sakumo se lo conto, un secreto de clan que se arrepiente de no creer).

Una idea en la que no puede lidiar fácilmente, por lo que supo hasta hace unos meses el Nidaime como el Shodaime estaban habitando el lugar... pero su tiempo ahí venció, tuvieron que pasar al otro plano de descanso junto con otros fallecidos del clan de la tierra como el ciclo dicta.

Pensar en la muerte es un tanto tétrico para alguien que duda llegar a viejo, Kakashi no sabe que hacer con este tipo de información que seguro responde muchas incógnitas de la vida.

Lo que sucede mas allá de la muerte.

Los peces chapotean llamando su atención, son criaturas felices que dan tranquilidad a su ojo en su circulo eterno.

Como shinobi no puede pensar en la forma en que estos poderosos seres se muestran a su ojo tan fácilmente, este tipo de información sería sin duda utilizada para el interés de cualquier aldea... es una ventaja que tanto el actual Hokage como su escolta (él) no tienen el interés de divulgarlo ni utilizarlo... los espíritus era mejor dejarlos solos, es lo único que se aferra ahora que sabe no desestimar las historias dichas en su infancia.

Ahora, si tan solo Lin fuera sincero con él y le dijera que es el misterio que están tratando a sus espaldas con uno de los principales espíritus de este plano tal vez pudiera estar mas cómodo con el ambiente.

También esta muy seguro que hay mas ocultándole ¿No es de confianza? se siente un poco molesto por ser apartado como si no fuera un jounin de élite, Lin es de su interés... Kakashi sabe daría la vida por ella si este plano la decide lastimar por lo que merece la cortesía ¿no?

Patéticamente piensa que puede o no haberle dado motivos para que confiara en él, las veces que han coincidido no se ha molestado en presentar al profesional copy nin pero no ha sido tan irresponsable ¿verdad?

La visito en el hospital cuando podía, la trajo a casa... él solo quiere que ella le confié lo que le sucede, lo que la aqueja ya si no puede decirle sus secretos... ha visto como se encierra desde que regreso de esa temporada en la aldea del sonido, Kakashi quiere ser su apoyo porque es lo único que le queda ahora que ha fallado como sensei.

Tal vez no sea bueno con emociones, pero puede ayudar en traumas ¿verdad?

Cuando se integro de nuevo a la sociedad, cuando conoció a tan aterradora niña... ella no estaba impresionada por su estatus jounin, ni de toda la fama del copy nin... solo lo miro por lo que es... Hatake Kakashi... era, fuera de sus genin y familia, un refrescante consuelo.

Y con esto vuelve a otro tema de suma importancia, Sasuke... su padre le informó sobre el plan con el desertor de Opal, es molesto que tenga que enterarse de situaciones hasta el último momento y aun mas irritante que el bastardo haya sido tan grosero al respecto.

Cuando tengo una misión en Ame, se asegurara de encontrarlo y como su padre, convocar a uno de sus perros mas feroces y morderlo hasta la muerte.

-Piensas mucho, mocoso- una voz impertinente viene a sacarlo de sus reflexiones.

Kakashi suspira de manera sufrida, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que no pudo esquivar a pesar de sus afinados reflejos... no duda en enviar su mejor brillo aburrido a la impresionante mujer insolente y nada temerosa de recriminación.

Ahí parada en un pilar que debió de haber escuchado brotar, estaba la famosa Beifong Toph cuyos rasgos ha visto heredados de tantos conocidos de ese clan... su vestimenta es del color verde/amarillo usado por sus mismos conocidos.

La primera impresión fue desastrosa.

Kakashi es incomodo por ser tratado como un conocido por alguien que de hecho, no conoció mas allá de los relatos... pero su padre al parecer fue criado por ellos... Como consecuencia, se le dio un pase directo a ser tratado como un hijo por esta extraña.

No conoció a su madre pero esta seguro no se comportaría como ella.

-Mah Toph, solo estoy pensando en el camino de la vida- dice arrastrando las palabras en un tono que tiene como objetivo molestar a cualquiera, se ahorra los honoríficos que no tienen uso en ese plano.

Pero la mujer solo sonríe divertida -No recuerdo a Sakumo tan insolente, Tobi seguro estaría horrorizado con tus modales- agrega con una carcajada vibrante sin ningún tipo de barrera de lo educado.

Kakashi no evita coincidir con la alegría, solo que mas adulterada.

Beifong-sama puede haber vivido en la era de los clanes combatientes, pero se sostiene de una manera diferente de un crecido shinobi o civil y esos ojos verde pálidos que pueden confundirse con un usuario del byakugan y no una ceguera natural son tan afilados en agudeza.

Entiende como alguien como ella desarrollaría uno de los pilares mas estables de la aldea y seria el contacto civil que mas entendería a los shinobis en sus necesidades.

-Toph, deja al niño- otravoz regaña, ahora una morena que pudiera pasar como un habitante de Kumo grita desde la tierra mirándolos con las manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido... el resto de sus rasgos no coinciden con la aldea rival y es tan joven con una postura muy civil -lo lamento, Kakashi... simplemente no cambia- añade.

Kakashi esta sumamente acostumbrado a ser tratado como un niño a estas alturas, al principio fue extraño considerando que son mocosos en aspecto pero es bueno adaptándose -¿Lin-chan?- prefiere preguntar como siempre cuando ella se marcha sin avisar.

La puede rastrear, pero es mejor preguntar porque andar de forma independiente en el mundo espiritual no es recomendable.

Pudo no ser creyente, pero en serio tomara cerca de su corazón toda advertencia enseñada.

La sonrisa de Toph se extiende como un depredador, Katara solo voltea los ojos exasperada de su constante enfoque de saber donde esta su encargo -No te preocupes por ella, Aang la esta observando-

No muestra nada en sus rasgos, pero hay desconfianza viniendo en oleadas... el siguiente golpe en su nuca es esquivado y no se molesta en componer sus rasgos a algo educado.

-En serio, ustedes nunca cambian- le dice la mujer con un bufido, cruzándose de brazos y con su pilar retirándose a la seguridad del suelo.

Kakashi no se había dado cuenta que soltaba un poco de instinto asesino pero igual no esta sorprendido que de las dos damas, la mayor sea la que se sostiene muy bien ante el pesado ambiente.

-Tienen que prepararla para la purificación- Toph le dice como si hablara con un tonto, arqueando la ceja y pisando el suelo en un crack audible.

-¿Purificación?- prefiere preguntar al retirar su modo anbu por completo, tal vez estaba mas tenso de lo que pensó... pero no es su culpa, estar en este lugar esta causando algunos estragos interesantes en su persona.

Es horrible pensar que apenas llevan menos del mes.

-Aang debe intentar retirar lo que hiciera de Lin un arma- Katara dice con un tono enfermizo, como si la idea fuera un insulto a todo lo bueno y lo es, el avatar no es un arma.

Kakashi frunce el ceño en consideración por las pocas palabras dichas.

-Puedes ir a ver- la matriarca Beifong irrumpe el silencio.

-Toph- Katara advierte.

-El puede verlo, no es como si se fuera a meter con ella- añade la mayor con una sonrisa de mierda.

-Pero Toph, esto solo corresponde al avatar- con calma dice la morena, Kakashi por un momento se siente excluido.

-Zuko y Sokka están ahí, si Iroh no estuviera tomando el té seguro igual-la maestra tierra murmura sacándose cerilla de los oídos de forma desagradable.

-Bueno, ellos son espíritus... no se que le harían a un ser vivo- admite la maestra agua mirando al quieto shinobi como si se fuera a romper.

-No dejara de estar inquieto e imaginando escenarios, así son los hombres arboles- Toph dice con finalidad mirando a la morena como si en verdad pudiera verla -Esta haciendo mucho con dejarnos hacer lo que queramos, pero seguro quiere gritar escandalizado por insultar sus instintos y apartarlo de su paquete- asegura al cruzarse de brazos -no solo es un shinobi, es un Hatake- finaliza.

Bueno, la mujer obviamente sabe como son no solo en su familia sino de manera general.

Un suspiro sonoro -Bien, pero estas advertido- señala Katara al girarse airada.

-Gracias- ofrece incierto Kakashi al dar un salto de su lugar en la raiz, aterrizando inaudible y encorvado.

Espantando cual mosca -viví muchos años con los suyos y crié a Sakumo, se como funciona su pensamiento- asegura al comenzar a caminar hacia un lado de donde estaban -por lo que se, Lin no te ha dicho del todo lo que es ¿verdad?-

Kakashi niega.

-Orochimaru hizo un numero de ella- Toph explica al comenzar a profundizar en las raíces del árbol donde se hacen mas gruesas y las luces místicas mas numerosas -No solo a su cuerpo... sino a su propia alma-

El Copy nin frunce el ceño inquieto aunque escondiéndolo muy bien.

-Ustedes los shinobis son una cosa que sigo sin comprender, pero en verdad pensé que enseñe bien a Orochimaru- hay un tono de decepción, Toph recuerda al huérfano siempre amargo y le duele en lo que se convirtió.

-No es su culpa- tiene el impulso de decir Kakashi, porque un civil nunca debe culparse por la toma de decisiones de un shinobi... no funciona de esa manera ya que cuando uno ejerce, la moral o enseñanzas infantiles no tienen cabida.

Orochimaru simplemente se desvió de mas.

Una risa divertida, Toph le da una de esas miradas ciegas llenas de una calidez que intimida un poco al solitario shinobi pues no es algo a lo que este acostumbrado aun cuando creció con el clan Beifong.

Se percata que es amado aun cuando no se conocen mas allá de esta estancia.

Y saber que su padre fue objeto de esto la mayoría de su infancia le causa un poco de envidia.

-Si ella quiere contarte mas, es su decisión- dice Toph al detenerse en seco, las raíces encima de ellos son aun mas gruesas y el aire trae humedad... las luces místicas ahora adornan un camino y el shinobi mira con desconfianza.

-Si ella no quiere contarme- el Hatake dice tratando de mirar mas allá del camino sin mucho éxito pensando si tenia suficientes armas en sus bolsillos.

-Lo hará, solo dale paciencia- la mujer afirma con una sonrisa confiada, en su postura no hay nada que delate una posible trampa porque aunque al shinobi le agrade, todavía tiene la enseñanza de estar preparado.

-Como estas tan segura- Kakashi sigue manteniendo el hilo de conversación, fallando en sentir mas allá de su percepción por cualquier hostil.

-Somos maestros tierra, Kakashi... tiendes a olvidar que no funcionamos igual que ustedes- ella le dice sonando igual a Kyoshi.

-Crecí con tu clan- le recuerda porque esta seguro ya no hay nada que pueda sorprenderlo de tan leal familia.

-Pero no con un verdadero maestro tierra- Toph le sonríe con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su flequillo.

Parpadea por lo comentado, la mujer tiene el descaro de sonreír arrogante.

-Se que la cuidaras bien, Kakashi- le agrega al inclinar su cabeza mirándolo como si en verdad lo viera antes de girarse y marcharse.

Esta seguro hay un doble sentido en el asunto, pero se niega a tratar de entenderlo... su corazón se aprieta pero lo adormece con facilidad al caminar casualmente por el sendero iluminado, puede ver el tronco grueso a su costado y tiene una postura lista para defenderse de ser necesario.

-Toph te mando- una voz cansada viene a encontrarlo, un Zuko tan distinto al que conoce le saluda... un joven con una cicatriz en su ojo se detiene, su vestimenta es roja y con rasgos finos.

-Si- responde con las manos en los bolsillos, aun en guardia porque pueden ser espíritus pero no son indefensos ¿verdad?

-Quieres ver a Lin- vuelve a decir con los brazos cruzados.

-Si- afirma con otro asentimiento casual, una arruga de ojo divertido en cierta medida.

-Por los espíritus, no entiendo a tu gente- murmura pasando su mano por el cabello negro tan propio de un Uchiha.

-Has estado guiándolos- puntualiza con un tono cantado Kakashi, porque los Beifong ya son como ellos ¿no? la sangre de Madara y Tobirama son fuertes.

-Una cosa son consejos, otra cosa es ver un verdadero comportamiento paranoico- murmura Zuko con un largo suspiro tortuoso, algo encorvado y un comportamiento tan genin que divierte al jounin.

Porque ese es el príncipe del relato, aunque su vida no es comparable con el dolor que ha experimentado como shinobi... aun debería de haberse amargado, endurecido y oscurecido el dorado de sus ojos, pero no... conserva mucho de su inocencia a pesar de haber perdido todo.

Envidia eso.

-Eras paranoico- alguien canta, un moreno sale de la hierva tropezando y murmurando sobre raíces obstruyendo su buena orientación.

-Pero no a ese nivel- añade en defensa el joven Zuko señalando a Kakashi como si fuera una cosa ofensiva con la que comparar.

Un girar de ojos del moreno -Golpeaste a Aang la primera noche-

-En mi defensa, hizo un ruido muy de ataque- se defiende el principe.

Otro girar de ojos -si, eso no es paranoico-

Zuko bufa, luego prefiere mirar a Kakashi que seguir con la discusión que sabe perderá-te advirtieron al menos-

-Si- confirma el shinobi con un tono muerto.

-Bueno, estas a tu suerte... pequeño Kakashi- se burla Sokka con una sonrisa presuntuosa, tanto Zuko como Kakashi comparten una mirada exasperada prefiriendo separarse cada quien a su destino.

Mientras sigue ese sendero lleno de una vibra espeluznante, Kakashi reflexiona nuevamente si esto es el pago del karma... la sangre en sus manos, el fracaso de una promesa, el casi haber perdido todo y encerrarse detrás de una mascara son buenos rasgos para este tipo de ridículas situaciones.

Ser tratado como un niño por niños, kami seguro lo odia.

Es un tanto desconcertante como desde afuera la isla se ve pequeña, pero esta profundizando y todo se siente mas grande de lo que es, se siente incomodo... un tanto enfermo conforme mas se adentra, respira con dificultad cuando llega al final del camino.

Un nuevo estanque de agua se extiende por donde su ojo puede ver, iluminado místicamente y con piedras de lujo bordando la orilla... puede ver a Lin flotando en el centro, como una delicada muñeca en una sencilla bata blanca, con su cabello negro en un halo alrededor... Kakashi mira hipnotizado por unos segundos, antes de percatarse como de su cuello parecen salir hilos negros que se acumulan como si tuviera vida propia debajo de ella.

Es la maldición de Orochimaru.

Da un paso tentativo a ese claro pero se detiene, al costado de este estanque hay alguien sentado en posición de lotto... tatuajes brillan en combinación con el agua y donde debería haber ojos solo hay mas luz... su instinto le dice que no pase, que no cruce la linea porque no sera bueno.

Kakashi ya tiene un kunai en su mano, no esta seguro que funcione.

-Buenos instintos, jovencito- la voz viene de sus espaldas, no tiene que girar porque Iroh... un general de una nación que no existe... ya esta a su lado mirando lo mismo y dándole una sonrisa indulgente -Pero es mejor no provocarlo, no en ese estado-

Quiere preguntar, pero sigue al borde... mira al estanque, la niña que debe cuidar y frunce el ceño considerablemente, no usa el sharingan porque sera doloroso, ya lo intento en este tipo de ambiente y no fue muy bien.

Lo espiritual no es lo suyo.

-Solo están quitando lo que no debería tener- Iroh le dice al tomar su hombro, Kakashi se debe de detener de contraatacar... lo empuja solo un paso atrás y es como si el peso indescriptible disminuyera, puede volver a respirar.

-Yo no entiendo- dice por primera vez lo que le aqueja, un gemido bajo y patético porque no esta yendo como quería la situación.

-La joven Lin es quien debe decirte- le vuelven a repetir, Iroh parece consciente de que su consejo resuena con otros y solo sonríe gentil.

Mira de manera sucia.

Una risa bonachona -no es mentira, es ella quien debe decirte- añade insistente mirando el claro con el estanque misterioso -Pero lo espiritual siempre ha sido una de las cosas incomprendidas e impredecibles aun en casa- le advierte -creo que tu padre te dio la advertencia ¿no?-

Afirma enderezándose a una postura digna, espantándose lo ultimo de esa sensación que lo llevo a estar en alerta... suspira, desea irse de ese lugar.

-Tardara mucho- pregunta fingiendo calma.

-Tardara lo que tenga que tardar- responde de manera complicada el anciano.

Kakashi quiere girar su ojo, pero ahora no desea eso... solo se encorva, sin ningún comentario prefiere tomar asiento en una de las raíces a esperar, vigilar a su encargo con todo su compromiso sin importar las molestias mundanas que ocasione el ambiente.

Es lo mínimo que puede hacer y le permiten.

Iroh en tierra sonríe, no lo empuja a salir del lugar y solo gira para perderse en las sombras.

Una larga vigilia para el copy nin.

XXXXX

Pasan dos semana antes de que este ritual termine.

Al menos se ha acostumbrado al ambiente opresivo que ya casi no siente, las ventajas de no tener necesidades mas allá de dormir... es que puede ofrecer una escolta casi totalmente 24/7 solo en las ocasiones en que Toph decide arrastrarlo a algún entrenamiento extra.

Odia no poder ir en contra de la matriarca, es tan dominante que entiende la herencia de las pocas ocasiones en que ha visto a su padre molesto.

Se intenta consolar que era mejor no oxidarse y aprender uno o dos trucos en su estancia en este "fascinante" lugar.

Uno no sabia que tan aterrador podía ser un civil hasta que se topa con un ciego que puede enseñarte cosas nuevas... le dio consejos de la herencia Hatake, Kakashi no había pensado ser especialista en kenjutsu aun cuando su padre le enseño las bases de su clan hasta ahora.

Toph sabe como morder en su orgullo porque es injustamente buena con una espada.

Esta seguro Kyoshi no es tan versátil en el arte y sea la verdad, no se ha enfrentado con otra persona de ese clan para comparar (Iroh puede o no ser evitado por Kakashi cuando desea enfrentamientos)... ahora piensa que debería integrarse al grupo Chidori solo por el bien de comparar kenjutsu.

Ve el momento exacto en que el estanque se apaga paulatinamente sacándolo de su rutinarios pensamientos.

Se arrastra por la raíz deteniendo un poco su velocidad en el punto donde sus instintos se vuelven locos... cruza tentativamente y es un alivio que lo que sea le provocaba locura, se haya detenido igualmente.

Baja al suelo blando, Lin ahora esta parada en medio del agua con un semblante mas sano de lo que había estado desde que regreso a la aldea, es un tanto extraño darse cuenta hasta ahora que no había estado saludable en todo este tiempo.

Seguro los médicos estarían horrorizados de no haberlo notado.

Lin abre los ojos viéndolo a él primero, hay confusión en su presencia... Kakashi da uno de sus típicos saludos casuales provocando un bufido exasperado, esta aliviado de que este bien, deteniéndose casualmente en la orilla vigilando la cosa negra que esta en el fondo con cuidado.

Solo hay silencio.

-Es un poco insultante que no me hayas avisado- en un tono ligeramente acerado dice el copy nin, mirándola como se arrastra a través del agua con un paso pesado sin usar chakra -Tener que enterarme por otros y solo esperar- añade casual sin ganas de ayudarle, porque sea la verdad no tiene confianza de caminar en _esa_ agua.

Ojos verdes lo miran sin impresionarse ademas sin culpa, pero no le contesta al llegar a la orilla... Kakashi se toma la molestia de tomarla del brazo y levantar sin esfuerzo ni aviso provocando una maldición amortiguada.

La coloca a su costado escurriendo todo el piso, mojando las sandalias con el agua mística y mirándolo con irritación... es divertido verla tan molesta, pero es lo que se merece por dejarlo sin aviso.

Ella quiere soltarse, pero Kakashi no la deja solo cambiando su agarre en su hombro acercándola... su ojo le manda un desplante de orden, porque a pesar de estar donde están, es el líder de la misión, el de mayor rango y merece cerrar la brecha de incertidumbre de una vez por todas.

Escanea para detectar cualquier anomalía, pero no hay nada que pueda pasar como una herida que le deba preocupar y olfateando no hay nada mas que su aroma... su chakra es mas estable... este ritual hizo su efecto.

Ademas tocarla le hace sentir que existe y es lo único conocido en este loco plano.

-Debes sentirte mas ligera- Aang dice desde su lugar tronándose los huesos del cuello y ofreciendo una iluminada sonrisa fingiendo que no se percata de la tensión en los otros dos.

Cuando conoció a este monje, lo primero que pensó es que sonreía como Naruto y era igual de alegre... pero es lo único igual, no solo su aspecto es diferente... en sus ojos hay sabiduría que parecen edades sin ningún tipo de sombra oscureciendo.

Aang no es Naruto, Obito ni Minato mucho menos Kushina o Rin pero tiene tanto de ellos que le hace recordar lo suficiente para desear evitarlo.

Lin le da una ultima mirada de muerte, para mirar la profundidad del estanque y luego al niño calvo -Si- responde brevemente aunque su mano libre vaga por donde antes se encontraba la maldición.

El monje duda mirando al Hatake, luego donde esta su agarre en la niña, para soltar un suspiro -Eso es un poco espeluznante, tu gente es aterradora... Lin- murmura -hacer ese tipo de cosas poco naturales- se queja con un escalofrió y tristeza.

Lin baja su mano de donde estaba su maldición, mira al calvo con una duda en sus ojos verdes -Todavía lo siento- dice critico.

Kakashi solo profundiza el ceño.

-No puedo quitarlo sin matarte, Lin- Aang explica con un gesto de disculpa, poniéndose de pie de un salto en un aire que vino de la nada -En su mayoría esta sellado de nuevo, pero aun se filtraran cosas básicas-

-No se puede evitar- murmura el genin con hielo en su voz, hay disgusto viniendo en oleadas un mejor sentimiento para alguien tan apasionada.

Kakashi sigue la conversación, apretando el agarre en su encargo en una clara señal que interrogara de ser necesario sobre la situación.

Aang niega de nuevo con disculpa en sus rasgos -Al menos estarán menos enojados- añade con una sonrisa brillante -oye, tienes tiempo para aprender de nosotros ¿no?-

Lin no responde solo baja la cabeza con cansancio, Kakashi solo observa con detenimiento el entorno y como el monje se desinfla.

-Espero que no tengas que usarlo- Aang murmura después de un silencio incomodo -al menos el resto de tus cualidades se sostienen, puedes entrenarlos para no necesitarnos- trata de consolar sin mucho éxito.

-Gracias por esto, Avatar Aang- dice Lin con respeto finalizando la conversación con el niño.

Lin ve como el pequeño Aang, un Aang que no la conoce entiende que debe marcharse... ella solo ve el estanque que contiene no solo el sello maldito de Orochimaru, sino rastros de su chakra y las células de Hashirama... se siente normal, mucho mas normal de lo que había sido antes del examen chunin y en algo la tranquiliza aun cuando el pequeño sentimiento del avatar sera un descarado recordatorio.

-Creo que merezco algunas respuestas ¿ne?- Kakashi rompe con una sonrisa de ojo.

XXXXX

El tiempo pasa de manera extraña en el plano espiritual, Lin ha estado sumergida en aprender sus nuevos dotes con los elementos cuando se da cuenta que ha transcurrido un año y medio... ha crecido en proporciones, ha tenido que pasar por sus propios cambios y al final del día siempre esta Kakashi en el lugar donde duermen.

Como shinobi su método para adjuntarse en la misión aun es un puntiagudo recordatorio para su mente, pero sabiamente Lin lo ha perdonado al respecto tenia mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que guardar rencores.

La cabaña donde descansan esta incrustada entre las raíces muy alejada del estanque de los espíritus, casi en la orilla del lago uno de los pocos lugares donde se puede ver el enorme cielo de color plateado y marino.

Es una cosa sencilla de dos habitaciones, con muebles rústicos de aspecto antiguo y una de las creaciones del shodaime en su tiempo de ocio... Toph le comento que "Hashi" era tan inquieto que crecer el árbol que ahora los cubre fue su pasatiempo preferido.

Haber conocido a esta Toph le trajo dolorosos rencores, su comportamiento es similar pero a la vez diferente... sus sonrisas son suaves, sus movimientos mas ligeros... esta Toph es de hecho mas diestra y mejor entrenada que su versión.

Prefiere pensar en su lider jounin, alguien que reacciono mejor que su abuelo a la revelación.

Con "eso" quitado de en medio, su convivencia dejo de ser forzada.

La capacidad del shinobi de adaptarse es necesaria para la profesión, la policía en ella esta muy impresionada de que no haya escándalo, incomodidad o desconfianza... Kakashi le dijo que era porque es lo que conoció, no sabría como verla de otra forma y que explicaba muchas de sus acciones impropias de la edad.

Le gusto la idea de no tratar con un mocoso aunque hubiera preferido que se lo dijera antes y no después de días incómodos en la misión.

El hombre se ha esforzado por tratarla igual, porque para él seguía siendo un genin y la jerarquía era todo en lo que se basaría... dolió un poco que desestimara su carrera, pero lo comprendió... en un lugar tan hostil como los países elementales, su formación no era nada.

Le ha dado ciertas consideraciones, la mira de manera diferente y su opinión cuenta... Tenzo debió ser el primero en tratarla de esa manera, pero con sus misiones nulas y el castigo no fue posible aplicarlo en ninguna ocasión.

Solo una vez se ha burlado de su edad, Kakashi paso todo un día enterrado por imbécil y ninguno de los espíritus (los que se parecen pero no son sus conocidos) no se molestaron en ayudarle.

El shinobi no pidió disculpas, solo siguió con la vida con otra perspectiva... sigue vigilando sus entrenamientos, sondeando su estado mental y asegurarle una y otra vez que si deseaba hablar, estaría ahí para ella.

Es un hombre muy protector.

Aprendió mas del jounin sensei del ex equipo siete en este año, que durante el resto del tiempo que llevan de conocerse (que no es mucho).

A pesar que puede ser un poco intenso con su posición en esta misión, funcionan muy bien en un convivió obligado... Lin no tiene que decirle o ordenar nada y viceversa... cada uno sabe cuales son sus responsabilidades dentro del hogar provisional.

Ademas que se ayudan mutuamente en los entrenamientos con chakra y otras habilidades shinobi necesarias para cuando salgan del lugar... es un buen sensei aun cuando el susodicho no piense mucho en sus habilidades al respecto.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

El Nidaime y Shodaime se marcharon del plano espiritual justo después de su intento de invocación a la vida... pero pasaron muchos años en ese plano creado por los espíritus de la luna y el océano... igual los hijos fallecidos de Toph, lo único que extrañaron fue que nunca llegara Madara (Hashirama hizo un berrinche porque estaba seguro lo ultimo que vio fue a su amigo, no es que se quejara... pero literalmente fue el único en años en ese plano hasta que llegaron su ahijada Katara, después su hermano, su ahijado y Toph).

Igual Roku, paso menos tiempo en el plano espiritual por tener sangre mas diluida.

Lin esta de nuevo con sus habilidades justo antes del comienzo del drama, no es que haga mucha diferencia considerando lo fuerte que era... pero es normalidad aun cuando siga sosteniendo el avatar consigo... si no hubiera conectado Korra con el resto de la cadena, tal vez se lo hubieran podido extraer.

Sakumo es alguien criado por Toph, por lo que no es extraño que disfrute secretamente de hacer sufrir a su hijo en no decirle que de hecho el mundo espiritual tiene un 50% de posibilidades que no sea una invencion... estoy segura que se rió divertido al verlo cruzar el misterioso portal que se abrió en el templo, el resto de los Beifong solo voltearían los ojos conociendo al hombre.

No lo pueden culpar, ser Hokage le deja poco de donde divertirse cuando tiene una fachada que defender.

No quise extender este año, porque quiero que haya sorpresas en el futuro con respecto a este salto en el tiempo... y posibles relaciones?

Puede o no escriba los siguientes años, tal vez solo inicie el siguiente capitulo con el inicio del shippuden, algo que necesito recordar (porque fue hace años que lo lei, el anime nunca lo he seguido).

Y tal vez ahora si entre en hiatus en esta historia.

Neah20 fuera.

Cuidense.


End file.
